CHOQUE DE DRAGONES
by Altyack
Summary: Los reyes dragón, Zeref, y un demonio de la antigüedad amenazan el futuro de la raza humana. Natsu y sus nakamas de Fairy Tail, junto a un nuevo compañero, se verán envueltos en ésta nueva historia ocurrida en los años posteriores al 777. ¿Qué hará Natsu cuando comprenda que está enamorado de Erza? Acción, romance, aventura, humor y misterio (NarZa NaLu futuro GrUvia GaLe MirAck)
1. Una lucha por el futuro

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Aquí empieza una aventura semi alternativa y expandida de la historia de los personajes de Fairy Tail, que abarcará sucesos ocurridos en el anime y en el manga, así como nuevos arcos e incluso sagas de mi propia invención, basados en ese mundo. Del mismo modo, habrá nuevos personajes, nuevos aliados, habilidades y nuevos enemigos, organizaciones e incluso países.**

 **La historia tendrá un matiz más serio, más intenso y con batallas y guerras más sangrientas y masivas en algunos momentos que en la oficial, aunque también intentaré que tenga la mayor cantidad de situaciones cómicas posibles. Por supuesto, también habrá emparejamientos, generalmente de parejas oficiales, aunque intentaré sorprender con parejas diferentes también. De hecho, debido a que es una historia que abarcará muchos años, es posible que alguna pareja se forme y se rompa (seguramente en buenos términos) formándose otras nuevas parejas, aunque ya digo que esto no será lo habitual.**

 **Por último a modo de pistas, si en la historia oficial echasteis de menos cosas, u os cabrean otras (como por ejemplo, la escasa participación de Mystogan, del ejército de Fiore, de la escasa acción de God Serena o de Gildarts, o que a Lucy casi nunca la salga nada bien, o los constantes power ups provenientes de la amistad, o que los personajes no evolucionen jamás… éste será tu lugar; y no es que no vaya a haber power ups, sino que éstos serán por causas más serias, y tendrán una explicación; del mismo modo, muchos personajes sufrirán leves o grandes cambios en su forma de actuar y de ver el mundo conforme avance la historia; y lo aviso ya: tendréis Mystogan para rato, pero no uno de pelo azul excesivamente repetido, si no un nuevo Mystogan mucho más importante e interesante)**

 **Y no es que no me guste la historia original, que me gusta. Pero pienso que hay cosas que se podrían haber mejorado (aunque la música no es una de ellas)**

 **Sin más, espero que la disfrutéis**

 **ARCO DEL ORIGEN**

 **CAPTÍULO 1**

 **UNA LUCHA POR EL FUTURO**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dragones aún eran los señores de la tierra y los cielos, un niño dormía al lado de uno de estos seres, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El hechizo estaba casi listo, una magia poderosa, imposible de realizar incluso para los dragones normales. Pero éste dragón, recubierto de escamas doradas y blancas, fuerte y majestuoso, no era un dragón común, ni siquiera entre los de su especie. Era considerado, junto a sus hermanos, uno de los tres dragones más poderosos del mundo. Su hermano ya había partido, junto a varios de sus compañeros, pero él era el que más se había demorado. Había perdido mucho tiempo, intentando arreglar el caos que aquél mocoso slayer estaba causando. Se había reunido con Atlas para informarle del éxito del plan, y para despedirse de él y de sus compañeros. Pero en su viaje de regreso había sido descubierto. Y ahora, sabía que no debía faltar mucho para que ambos, el mocoso y su maestro, llegaran hasta donde él se encontraba.

– Qué objetivo más absurdo – dijo con voz profunda ese dragón, mientras terminaba de preparar el hechizo. Sus ojos azules, insondables y sabios se posaron en el niño al que tantas cosas le había enseñado. Sí, ese cachorro bípedo era afortunado de haber aprendido su magia, pero él, Äldunade, el Rey Dragón de la Energía, el mayor de sus tres hermanos, había aprendido algo mil veces más valioso que todas las magias del mundo. Había aprendido a amar a aquél pequeño bípedo, como si fuera su propio hijo. Era curioso que el revoltoso peli rosado, por un lado, y su preguntón castaño, pudieran haber hecho que él y su hermano llegaran a quererlos tanto – Me pregunto si la carga que estamos poniendo en vosotros es excesiva. Pase lo que pase, te protegeré, hijo mío – El pequeño no se despertó. Para evitar complicaciones, le había puesto un hechizo de sueño que impediría que despertara hasta que saliera el sol.

Un estremecimiento sacudió el aire, y el frío aire de la noche le trajo un familiar y desagradable olor. El gigantesco dragón se alzó, protegiendo el portal que se encontraba a sus espaldas, y encaró la amenaza que por el norte se acercaba. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a generar un escudo de energía alrededor del lugar, y remontó el vuelo una vez completado para detener la amenaza antes de que ésta llegara. Debía ganar tiempo, porque si no, no habría amanecer para su hijo. Ante él se alzaba un gran dragón de color negro, protegido por escamas de color plateado oscuro. Sentado en su gigantesca espalda, estaba el mocoso de cabello blanco que tantos problemas estaba causando. Su mirada desquiciada se cruzó con la del dragón, momento que el bípedo aprovechó para relamer su dentadura

– Asique has venido. Y por lo que veo trajiste compañía ¿tan cobarde te has vuelto, que te preocupaba no ser capaz de vencerme si luchabas tu solo… hermano? – preguntó el Rey Dragón, encarando al dragón negro.

– Vengo a ofrecerte un futuro por última vez, hermano. Entrégame a ese patético niño humano, así como al resto de _herederos._ Por último, me ayudarás a acabar con esos rebeldes, liderados por el _humanizado_ de tu hermano – contestó el dragón negro, con una voz metalizada y aterradora, que haría temblar de puro terror hasta al más valiente de los guerreros.

– También es tu hermano, Karcharon. Por última vez, reeduca a ese desquiciado que tienes sentado en tu espalda, y recobra el sentido común y abandona tu plan, y algún día, podremos perdonarte todo el daño que has causado – contraatacó Äldunade, sabiendo de todos modos que era inútil intentar razonar con él.

– Sea pues, Äldunade. Desde este momento no te reconozco como mi hermano. Mátalo – le dijo al bípedo que tenía encima. Con una carcajada, el humano de pelo blanco se abalanzó contra el dragón, alimentado por su sed de sangre. De sangre de dragón. Pero el poderosísimo dragón dorado movió una de sus patas y golpeó brutalmente al bípedo, provocando una enorme explosión de luz blanca. El slayer salió volando, estrellándose contra el suelo y destrozando todo a su paso.

– ¡Te faltan por lo menos 400 años de entrenamiento para poder medirte conmigo, mocoso humano! – le gritó. El hombre de pelo blanco se levantó mientras escupía sangre por la boca, mirando con odio al dragón dorado, pero un poco asustado. Ese dragón no tenía nada que ver con todos los dragones que había matado hasta aquél momento. De un solo golpe le había dejado herido, y con menos de la mitad de su magia. El dragón dorado le ignoró y se posó en tierra, seguido por el dragón negro, que se posicionó enfrente de él – En serio, que triste cantidad de energía absorbí de tu esclavo. Esperaba más de él, Karcharon.

– Más tarde me ocuparé de darle el apropiado correctivo por su fracaso. ¡De momento, encuentra al chico y mátalo! – ordenó el dragón negro al humano, que agachó la cabeza sumiso, y partió a cumplir su nueva misión. El dragón dorado miró con odio a quien en su tiempo tanto había querido. Había hecho bien en levantar esa barrera, por fuerte que fuera como slayer, el bípedo blanco no tenía la fuerza necesaria para destruir uno de sus escudos defensivos. Con un rugido, se abalanzó sobre el dragón negro, iniciándose una titánica batalla entre ambos. Después de dos horas de lucha, el bosque, así como las montañas cercanas, estaban reducidos a un montón de cenizas humeantes e inmensos cráteres horadaban todo el terreno. Todo ese tiempo, el bípedo de pelo blanco se desquició intentando destruir la magia del dragón dorado que protegía el inmenso arco, así como al niño que olía a drgón, pero fue totalmente incapaz. Finalmente, un destello blanco surgió del arco, indicando que todo estaba listo.

– Llegó el momento de la despedida, hermano pequeño. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, pero siempre estuviste podrido por dentro – el dragón dorado habló con un profundo desprecio y algo de pena, pero el dragón negro sonrió cruelmente y se preparó para lanzarse sobre él. Äldunade, sabiendo que lo que hiciera en ese momento podría cambiar el destino del mundo, decidió intentar acabar con su hermano. Probablemente, cuando volvieran a enfrentarse, no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él – antes de irme, permíteme darte un último regalo… por lo que pudiste haber sido, por lo que te has convertido, y por lo que seguirás siendo por toda la eternidad, maldito traidor – la energía que se encontraba en el aire, en la tierra e incluso en el propio humano de pelo blanco, comenzó a ser succionada a toda velocidad por el dragón dorado, que miró a su hermano con odio antes de lanzar su ataque más poderoso – ¡KAI FLASH! – rugió, y un impresionante rayo blanco de pura energía salió disparado de su boca hacia el dragón negro, que intentó resistirlo, inútilmente. El dragón negro fue arrastrado por el rayo, a toda velocidad, estrellándose muy lejos, y despareciendo bajo una luz blanca que iluminó el cielo como si fuera el propio sol. Aquella explosión se sintió en medio mundo, y el cráter que provocó sería más adelante llamado la Gran Brecha, y se llegó a creer que no tenía fondo. La explosión mandó a volar al bípedo de pelo blanco que se encontraba a decenas de kilómetros de distancia del lugar donde impactó el rayo, que quedó muy impresionado por la misma, reconociendo en su interior, que seguramente era el ataque más poderoso que jamás había contemplado.

Sin tiempo para comprobar si había logrado su objetivo, el dragón descendió hasta el lugar donde todavía seguía su escudo protector. Con suavidad, tomó a su hijo en la palma de una de sus poderosas manos, y desapareció.

Muchos años más tarde, un niño de cabello castaño, llegó en mitad de una tormenta a la puerta de un gremio muy conocido. "Asique éste es el lugar que dijo mi padre" pensó, pero se encontraba agotado física y mentalmente, y ni bien consiguió entrar en el hall, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Era de noche, y supuestamente no debería haber nadie en el edificio, a parte del Maestro, pero un muchacho de unos 10 años, con el pelo rosa y una bufanda blanca se encontraba en el gremio, arreglando el "desastre" que supuestamente había causado, según las palabras de la pelirroja encargada del orden público. Tampoco había sido tan grave, sólo se había pegado con el pervertido, y con medio gremio, y había intentado atacar a la pelirroja, y al pelirrojo borracho y pervertido… Realmente no entendía por qué tenía que limpiar todo, cuando había habido más gente implicada. En ése momento, mientras terminaba de limpiar, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una cortina de agua, pues fuera, la tormenta arreciaba de forma especialmente intensa. El chico de pelo rosado vio como un niño, que debía ser un año más pequeño que él entraba por esa puerta, sucio, herido y con aspecto de estar totalmente agotado. El niño se desplomó sobre el suelo, se había desmayado. El peli rosa fue a despertar a su pequeño gato de color azul, nacido hacía pocas semanas

– Happy, ve a llamar al Maestro – dijo algo preocupado por el estado del niño que se encontraba allí. Rápidamente, fue detrás de la barra, cogió una manta, y arropó al chico con ella. Momentos más tarde el pequeño gato, aún medio dormido, llegaba con el Maestro del gremio, que al ver al niño inconsciente, lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia la enfermería.


	2. El trío más poderoso

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de este primer arco. Si tenéis ideas, opiniones o queréis comentar algo, estaré encantado de responder a las preguntas. Esta primera historia irá rápidamente cogiendo forma, y podréis ver a auténticos monstruos en acción. Sin más, espero que os guste.**

 **ARCO DEL ORIGEN**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL TRÍO MÁS PODEROSO**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Magnolia. En uno de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore, un chico de pelo castaño se despertó lentamente, notando que tenía varias vendas donde había tenido heridas, y que estaba en una agradable cama.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo en voz alta, hablando para sí mismo

– ¡Aye sir! – gritó alguien. Una pequeña cabeza peluda de color azul apareció ante él, haciéndole pegar un salto.

– No pasa nada, sólo es un gato con alas que habla… – comprendió de pronto, quedándose muy tranquilo – Un gato… con alas… que habla – dijo lentamente, mirando al pequeño animal, que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

El niño pegó un grito y se quedó en shock, al pensar que se había vuelto loco.

Natsu se despertó al oír un grito, pero sólo vio a Happy que revoloteaba muy alegre alrededor de la camilla del chico al que habían rescatado la noche anterior. Natsu era un joven de casi 11 años, alegre, alocado y de buen corazón, con el pelo de color rosa. Muchos en ese lugar, decían que era el alma de su gremio. El primero en iniciar una pelea, o en defender a un amigo, o en cometer alguna locura, a él le daba lo mismo.

– Yosh, buenos días Happy – saludó mientras se estiraba. Al verle, el gato azul fue volando hasta caer encima de su cabeza, muy contento.

– Oe, Natsuu… creo que dejé inconsciente al chico que rescatamos anoche – dijo casualmente. Natsu le miró sin entender.

En ese momento entró el Maestro del gremio, Makarov, alterado por el grito que había escuchado, temiéndose que alguien hubiera empezado a destrozarlo todo.

– ¿Mocoso, que le haces a nuestro invitado? – le gritó Makarov mientras se tiraba del bigote y ponía los ojos en blanco

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ojiisan? – le preguntó Natsu muy confundido. El abuelo le miró, y luego miró al gato azul que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, que reía en silencio, y comprendió quién había estado incordiando. Miró al niño de cabello castaño al que habían recogido por la noche. Después de acostarlo y vendar varias heridas que tenía, Makarov le había pedido a Natsu que durmiera en la enfermería debido a la fuerte tormenta que había fuera, y de paso echara un ojo al niño que había llegado. Makarov se acercó al pequeño de cabello castaño, que estaba volviendo en sí.

– Tranquilo, hijo. Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, y soy el Maestro del gremio al que has llegado, Fairy Tail – dijo despacio y con amabilidad, mientras se sentaba en un taburete junto al niño. El chico tenía el cabello castaño, que le caía por la cara y al mismo tiempo se punteaba por la parte de arriba, igual que Natsu, Gray o Laxus. Se sentó apoyándose sobre sus codos y se le quedó mirando con sus ojos de color azul. La cara del muchacho se parecía un poco a la de Gray, pero por algún motivo, al mirarle fijamente, recordaba en algo a Natsu.

– ¿Has sido tú quien me ha curado? – le preguntó en voz baja. Makarov asintió mientras le sonreía – Muchas gracias, ossan – añadió el niño, mientras amagaba una sonrisa

– ¡Ey que tal! Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto en conocerte – dijo el peli rosa saltando sobre la camilla, con una gran sonrisa. Sobre su cabeza, el gato azul sonreía.

– Ho – hola – contestó el niño, sin dejar de mirar al gato – Mi nombre… mi nombre es Jack Minastir, mucho gusto en conoceros y muchas gracias por ayudarme.

– No sé si será el momento para preguntarte, ¿pero por qué llegaste con esas heridas? Si no estás preparado para responder, no será necesario. Sólo lo pregunto por si podemos ayudarte – siguió hablando Makarov, sin perder su tono amable.

– No, tranquilo, no me molesta para nada. Bueno, estoy aquí porque mi padre me recomendó que viniera aquí. Me dijo que aquí podría encontrar al hijo de su hermano, pero no me quiso decir su nombre, sólo que se apodaba Salamander – al decir esto, Natsu le miró sorprendido y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Jack siguió hablando – Además, no sabía dónde acudir… mis amigos necesitan ayuda y yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos… no sé qué hacer – añadió, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y comenzaba a llorar.

– Tranquilo, si necesitas ayuda, vamos a ayudarte. Nuestro gremio no es de los que ignora los problemas de un niño – dijo seriamente Makarov, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Natsu para que éste no dijera nada. Natsu comprendió la mirada, y decidió mantenerse en silencio, al menos un poco más, porque se moría de ganas por preguntar por ese supuesto hermano de su padre – Bueno, tengo una buena noticia para ti. Salamander está en este gremio, ¿pero por qué deseas hablar con él?

– Porque mi padre, me dijo que lo podía confiar en el hijo de su hermano, y que fuera su amigo. Y si mi padre lo dijo, es por algo – contestó muy seguro de lo que decía. En ése momento olfateó el aire, y miró sorprendido a Natsu – Tú eres un _heredero_

– ¿Un qué? – dijo el peli rosa, confundido, mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

– Un _heredero_. Perdón, algunas costumbres no cambian. Quise decir que eres un dragon slayer, ¿eres Salamander? – preguntó, mirándole fijamente.

– Sí lo soy – contestó sonriente Natsu, antes de que el Maestro pudiera intervenir. Le preocupaba por qué ese niño buscaba a uno de sus hijos, pero Natsu ya se había delatado sólo. Pero al chico de pelo castaño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a Natsu, mientras volvía a llorar. Natsu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le separó – Jack, no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero seguro que no es motivo para llorar.

– Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel el Rey del Fuego… yo soy Jack Minastir, hijo de Äldunade, el Rey Dragón de la Energía y hermano de Igneel. Es casi como si fuéramos familia – dijo sonriente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Natsu se quedó con la boca abierta. Ese niño olía como un dragon slayer, y además desde que le había visto le había resultado familiar, pero la noticia de su papá tuviera un hermano le encantó

– ¿Eres un dragon slayer verdad? – preguntó Natsu, sin terminar de creérselo.

– Sí – se limitó a responder Jack

– ¡MOLA! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Sabes algo de donde está mi papá? O el tuyo, si sabes dónde está, a lo mejor me lo puedes presentar – decía Natsu emocionado. Jack agachó la cabeza, y su flequillo de color castaño tapó su rostro.

– Mi papá no está… por mi culpa – fue todo lo que pudo contestar el niño, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar. Natsu le miró sin entender, y quiso decir algo, pero Makarov le detuvo poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jack se calmó y levantó la vista – Ossan, por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda. Haré lo que haga falta, trabajaré para el gremio el tiempo que haga falta y haré todo lo que se me pida, pero por favor, necesito que alguien me ayude… para rescatar a mi amiga.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y por ella entró la persona que menos cabría esperar. Un hombre con una capa negra y un traje de colores grises y azules, que ocultaba su rostro tras una bufanda color azul oscuro, y su cabeza bajo un gorro ninja de color negro. Llevaba varios báculos y bastones enganchados a su espalda, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de vendas blancas. Natsu y Makarov se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver entrar a aquél sujeto, que irradiaba un gran poder mágico.

– Makarov, tenemos que hablar. Ahora – su tono de voz no dejaba margen a la negación. Con un suspiro, el viejo se levantó, y salió de la habitación con el encapuchado

– Y bien, ¿que se te ofrece Mystogan? – preguntó sin rodeos el Dreyar. Antes de contestar, el encapuchado miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que aún no había llegado nadie al gremio.

– Gildarts viene de camino desde la taberna en la que se alojaba, y Estella llegará dentro de menos de media hora. Tengo información vital para la Misión Omega… y ese chico está relacionado con dicha información – contestó en voz muy baja Mystogan. Makarov asintió, tenía sentido eso, si no, Mystogan no habría entrado al gremio de esa forma. No era propio de él moverse por lugares donde pudiera haber mucha gente, sin antes dormir a todo el mundo con su hechizo de sueño.

– Estella estaba muy al norte, ¿hace cuanto la has avisado? ¿Quién es ese niño? – preguntó el viejo, en el mismo tono.

– Hace más de diez horas la puse sobre aviso. A Gildarts, le avisé antes, cuando conseguí despertarle de la borrachera que cogió anoche. Y en cuanto a ese niño, no es algo relevante por el momento… Maestro – contestó Mystogan, mientras se dirigía hacia una ventana lateral – Cuando lleguen ambos, entraré por la ventana de la enfermería. Asegúrese que el mocoso peli rosa no habla de esto con nadie – añadió el mago, antes dedesaparecer.

Makarov volvió a entrar en la enfermería, para encontrarse solamente con Jack.

– Jack, dónde se metió Natsu – dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

– Oh, dijo algo de que iba a reunir a todos sus amigos para contarles no se qué de Mystogan y que hablaríamos más tarde, y me dijo que me uniera al gremio y fuéramos amigos, y luego salió volando por la ventana junto al gato parlante volador – contestó.

– ¿¡MOOOCOOSOOOOOOOOOO!? – gritó Makarov con los ojos en blanco mientras comenzaba a correr en círculos.

Natsu fue volando con Happy a buscar a su rival y amigo Gray, y luego fueron a buscar al resto de sus compañeros. Finalmente, estuvieron reunidos el mago de hielo de casi 11 años, Gray Fullbuster, la niña de pelo plateado de 9 años, llamada Lissana, que insistía una y otra vez en que era su novia, junto a su hermano mayor, Elfman, de 12 años. La silenciosa y tímida Cana Alberona, de 10 años. Y un poco apartada del grupo y con su habitual sonrisa siniestra, vestida de ropas oscuras de cuero, Mirajane Strauss, de casi 12 años y hermana de Lissana y Elfman. Natsu les contó que había conocido a un niño que podía conocer a Igneel, y que se parecía un poco a él mismo. Y luego les contó que Mystogan había aparecido súbitamente en el gremio.

– He dejado a Jack solo, y quiero saber dónde está su dragón, y si también se marchó, ¿queréis conocerle? – todos sus amigos asintieron, asique pusieron rumbo hacia el gremio.

– No le digáis nada a Erza sobre lo de Mystogan, o seguro que nos golpea por meternos donde no nos llaman – avisó Gray en tono serio.

– Claro, exhibicionista, pero primero será mejor que te vistas – le contestó Mirajane con una carcajada. Y es que Gray había perdido la camiseta.

– ¡Mierda, otra vez! – gritó, y salió corriendo, buscando su camiseta. Después de unos minutos, llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba su hogar.

El gremio a esa hora ya empezaba a llenarse de miembros que comenzaba a beber o a mirar misiones o simplemente a charlar. Cuando los chicos entraron, vieron sentada en la barra a la pelirroja encargada de la disciplina, Erza Scarlet. Todos, menos Mirajane, desviaron la mirada cuando ella los miró. Todos, salvo cierta peliblanca que la lanzó una mirada de desafío, a la que Erza no tardó en responder.

– ¿Quieres algo, vaca gorda? – la interrogó Mira, caminando hacia ella mientras crujía sus nudillos.

– ¿Eee? ¿Decías algo, escuálida? – contraatacó Erza, chocando su frente contra la de la peliblanca. Ambas comenzaron a gruñirse, al borde de iniciar una gran pelea.

– ¡CORRED POR VUESTRA VIDA TITANIA Y LA DEMONIO VAN A COMBATIR! – gritaron muchos miembros del gremio, mientras se escondían bajo las mesas.

– Es bueno veros tan activos desde por la mañana, compañeros – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron para encontrarse con una chica vestida con un traje de camuflaje de color marrón, de unos 30 años. Una nodachi colgaba de un lateral de su vestido. Era guapa, con el pelo de color verde recogido en una coleta, y de buena figura. Sus ojos negros miraban a la multitud, prometiendo dolor en caso de que alguien comenzara a causar estragos, pero también cargados de cariño.

– ¡Estella ha vuelto! – gritaron muchos miembros, con una gran sonrisa. Mirajane y Erza se separon y corrieron a abrazar a la recién llegada con una gran sonrisa. Pero ésta, golpeó las cabezas de ambas incrustándolas en el suelo y provocando que saliera humo de ambas.

– Niñas, ya estabais a punto de liarla si no llego a aparecer. Cuántas veces os tengo dicho, que si la liais ¡LA LIÉIS LEJOS DEL GREMIO MALDITA SEA! – gritó, hecha un basilisco, para a continuación, alzarlas y darlas un cálido abrazo, al que ambas correspondieron mientras aún se sobaban la cabeza.

– Parece que me adelantaste, cabeza de alga – dijo una voz a espaldas de Estella. Ella se giró lentamente, con un tic en el ojo, y clavó su vista en el recién llegado. Junto al arco de la puerta, un hombre pelirrojo de unos 35 años, embozado en una gran capa negra la miraba con una sonrisa. Su rostro, con una escasa barba, reflejaba la dureza de ese hombre que acababa de llegar.

– ¡Buenos días Gildarts! – dijeron muchas voces.

– Bienvenido, Gilda – dijo Lissana con una gran sonrisa. Gildarts la devolvió la sonrisa y la acarició el pelo, con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda…

– Gildarts, ¡pelea conmigo! – gritó Natsu, saltando sobre él mientras rodeaba sus manos de fuego… para ser golpeado en la cabeza por dicha mano izquierda, quedando incrustado de cabeza en el suelo, mientras una pierna se le seguía moviendo.

– Mira a quién tenemos aquí, el mayor mujeriego de todo Fiore – dijo Estella, cruzada de brazos.

– Veo que te me adelantaste, pese a haberte ido sola de misión, cabeza de alga… se supone que somos un equipo, asique no desaparezcas durante semanas – dijo Gildarts sin perder su sonrisa.

– Que seamos un equipo, no significa que tenga que rendirte cuentas, Clive – contestó secamente la mujer. Ambos se pusieron serios, miraron hacia la pared de su derecha, y luego hacia la enfermería – Es el momento. Todos aquí quietecitos y sin molestarnos, que tenemos que hablar con el maestro _**en privado**_ – dijo ella, y el pelirrojo asintió. Ambos echaron a caminar, cruzaron el gremio, y entraron en el pasillo que daba a la enfermería, mientras nadie se movía, sabiendo muchos de ellos en sus propias carnes la fama de aquella mujer

– Oye Natsu, acaban de entrar en la enfermería – dijo un muy sorprendido Gray

– Ya me di cuenta, exhibicionista de hielo – contestó Natsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Y yo que quería presentaros a Jack…

– ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó en voz baja Elfam, pues no quería que Erza les escuchara

– Es obvio, ¿no? Vamos a enterarnos de qué hablan ¡Que empiece la operación espionaje! – dijo con una gran sonrisa Natsu, mientras alzaba su puño.

– Aye sir – coreó Happy, sentándose en la cabeza del peli rosa.

Dentro de la enfermería, Jack miraba con un poco de miedo a los magos recién llegados. No había que ser muy hábil con la magia para saber el poder tan inmenso que los dos ocultaban en su interior.

– Ossan, ¿quiénes son ellos? – preguntó, mirando al Maestro del gremio.

– Jack, el pelirrojo se llama Gildarts Clive, y la tía buenorra de pelo verde se llama Estella Percival… – sin haber acabado de atrás, la mujer pateó al Maestro, estampándole contra una pared.

– Viejo verde, a ver cuando empiezas a respetar a las indefensas mujeres como yo – dijo mientras amenazaba con su puño a la nube de polvo donde el Maestro estaba casi noqueado.

– ¿Indefensa? – tanto Gildarts como Jack no pudieron evitar hablar en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la mujer ambos. El peli castaño guardó silencio, temiendo por su vida.

– Bienvenida de nuevo, Percival – dijo un hombre encapuchado que se apoyaba en una pared de la enfermería y que había aparecido de la nada.

– Un placer volver a verte, Mystogan – contestó cortésmente Estella. Los cuatro miraron a Jack, que enrojeció al sentir como todos le miraban – Y encantada de conocerte, Jack. No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, somos todos buena gente. Aunque algunos un poco idiotas – añadió mirando a Gildarts, que se limitó a rascarse la cabeza distraído.

– Bueno, nuestro joven amigo tiene una historia muy interesante a sus espaldas. Asique Jack, si eres tan amable, puedes devolverme el favor que te hice hace unos días y contarnos todo lo que sepas sobre _ese lugar_ – dijo el encapuchado, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Tú fuiste quien me teletransportó? – preguntó Jack, muy sorprendido – O sea, que no fue un sueño después de todo… creía haberte visto antes.

– Estabas en lo cierto, dragon slayer. Asique, si eres tan amable, sólo nos interesa conocer la primera parte de tu historia. Lo que pasó cuando saliste de allí, si no estás preparado para contarlo, no es de nuestra incumbencia y no tienes ninguna obligación – dijo Mystogan, mirándole fijamente.

– Si van a ayudarme, os lo contaré todo. Pero no quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió cuando escapé de ese infierno, al menos no por ahora.

El equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail escuchaba en silencio la historia de Jack. Después de escuchar atentamente, raro en él, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Gildarts

– Escúchame, hijo. Esto es muy importante, asique necesito que seas totalmente sincero. ¿Sabrías encontrar de nuevo ese lugar? – Estella no se hizo esperar y golpeó la cabeza del pelirrojo, incrustándole contra el suelo de la enfermería.

– ¡Ahora mismo este niño sólo necesita descansar y recuperarse, patán insensible! – le gritó la peli verde hecha una furia.

– No, no tiene importancia… los tres tienen pinta de ser muy muy fuertes ¿van a ayudarme? – dijo, recuperando ligeramente la esperanza.

– Por supuesto, cariño – le contestó la maga mientras le abrazaba tiernamente – Has pasado por una experiencia horrible, asique ahora haremos todo lo posible para rescatar a tu amiga – siguió diciendo mientras le sonreía. Mystogan dejó de apoyarse en la pared y dio un paso al frente, mirando fijamente al castaño.

– Llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de esa secta, pero son imposibles de localizar. Todos los magos de clase S de Fiore tienen asignada esa misión. Tenemos que tener todo muy claro, chico. ¿Sabes o no sabes llevarnos hasta allí? – Estella le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero Mystogan la miró con frialdad – Así no ayudas. Cada minuto que pasa, esa chica, o cualquier otro de los presos, puede terminar muerto. Asique necesitamos saber todo de inmediato. Si salvé a este chico, y si le estaba siguiendo, fue porque detecté en él un rastro de la magia que esos sujetos utilizan. Por lo que por narices tuvo que haber estado en ese lugar.

– Tienes razón. Necesitamos que este chico nos guíe hasta allí, si queremos salvar el mayor número posible de vidas – concedió finalmente Estella, agachando la cabeza.

– Esperen un momento… ¿quieren que vuelva… allí? – preguntó Jack, mientras retrocedía y se aferraba a los barrotes de la cama, pálido y tembloroso.

– ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO SI ÉL NO QUIERE MALDITOS! ¡GILDARTS, DILES QUE NO PUEDEN! – gritó Natsu rompiendo la puerta, detrás de la cual había estado espiando con sus demás compañeros. El resto, viéndose descubiertos por la imprudencia de su compañero, se escondieron como pudieron – Jack no quiere regresar allí, no podéis hacerle esto – consiguió decir el peli rosa, antes de agachar la mirada, incapaz de sostener la mirada de los cuatro monstruos que había en esa habitación y que le miraban con evidente enfado.

– ¡NAAATSUU QUE TE TENGO DICHO DE METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN! – le gritó Makarov, mientras miraba la puerta destrozada pensando en una nueva factura.

– Lo sé – contestó Natsu, arrepentido – pero es mi amigo, y no está bien lo que le hacéis – Tres de los cuatro adultos bajaron la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzados. Mystogan bufó, mientras retrocedía y volvía a apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Jack se sorprendió mucho por las palabras del peli rosa. Realmente parecía buena persona, cuando apenas le conocía y se preocupaba hasta el punto de encararse esos tres magos, que parecían los jefes del gremio. Fue Gildarts el que tomó la palabra para hablar con su casi hijo por adopción.

– Escucha Natsu. Sé que es algo duro para él, lo sé perfectamente. Y lo sabemos todos. Pero si quiere que podamos ayudar a su amiga, y al resto de los cientos de personas que están allí atrapadas, sólo él puede guiarnos. Ese lugar está protegido por una magia negra que lo hace imposible de encontrar. Sólo alguien que haya escapado de allí puede localizar la entrada. Asique, por favor, entiende que tenemos que hacer esto – dijo con voz grave, mientras se arrodillaba junto al peli rosa para poder mirarle mejor a los ojos.

– Lo entiendo… pero sólo si él decide ir. ¡Y yo los acompañaré! – dijo Natsu muy convencido.

– ¡Y luego comeremos pescado! – gritó un gato azul apareciendo en la puerta.

– ¡Si ellos van yo también! – dijo Gray, asomando la cabeza, porque había perdido los pantalones y la camiseta.

– Yo no sé si ir – comentó Elfman mientras se asomaba también

– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ INSOLENTES MOCOSOS! – gritó el Maestro fuera de sí, aumentando el tamaño de su brazo y golpeando a Natsu y a todos los chicos, incluido el gato, que salieron disparados por el pasillo, rompieron la puerta que daba al salón central del gremio, y acabaron estrellados contra la pared del fondo. Jack al ver la escena, se echó a reír con grandes carcajadas, muy divertido. Parecía como si no se hubiera reído en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, pensaron Gildarts y Estella, mirándole con algo de cariño. Estella tomó la palabra.

– Sé que es difícil para ti, pero sólo necesitamos que nos guíes hasta los límites del lugar. Luego, el resto será cosa nuestra, y tú te quedarás protegido por el Maestro. ¿Te parece un buen trato? – le preguntó con suavidad, ignorando los gritos que se escuchaban en la habitación central del gremio.

– ¿Qué yo haré qué? – preguntó Makarov.

– No es que no me parezca razonable… sólo tengo miedo de volver allí. Pero si se trata de salvar a los que siguen allí atrapados… entonces tengo que ir, por mucho miedo que tenga. Muchísimas gracias – dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– En realidad, los que tenemos que darte las gracias somos nosotros a ti, por conocer el camino que lleva hasta ese lugar. Ésta es una misión que lleva meses eludiéndonos. A nosotros, y a todos los magos de clase S y SS del Reino – dijo Mystogan mirando por la ventana – Parece que volvemos a estar los tres juntos, en otra misión. Hacía un tiempo que no ocurría eso.

– El antiguo equipo vuelve a la carga. Y nada más y nada menos que para completar una misión de clase SS. Esto será interesante – sonrió Gildarts.

– No olvidéis ninguno que aquí mando yo. Vamos a patear unos cuantos traseros – dijo Estella, con una sonrisa feroz.

Lejos de allí, en un lugar oculto a la vista y los sentidos del mundo, un hombre con una máscara recibía los resultados del informe del exterior. A un día de marcha del lugar donde se encontraban, toda el área había quedado completamente arrasada, con montañas derribadas e inmensos cráteres, en decenas de kilómetros cuadrados. Era una zona montañosa y sin poblaciones, por lo que no se esperaban grandes movimientos del Consejo para investigar toda aquella destrucción. Ni siquiera podía entrarse allí, debido a la gran cantidad de etherano que se condensaba en el lugar, que alteraba y destruía poco a poco las células de los seres vivos.

– Ese mocoso ya no nos dará problemas. Y todo, gracias a los heraldos de la muerte. Pero recordad todos, que el que finalmente vencerá, será nuestro señor – dijo el hombre, poniéndose en pie, mientras una gran multitud de personas envueltas en togas negras caían de rodillas ante sus palabras. El plan seguía en marcha.


	3. La misión clase SS

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Tercer capítulo del primer arco. Los capítulos 4 y 5, posiblemente sean muy largos e importantes, pues entre ambos, abarcarán acontecimientos que definirán el futuro de muchos de los personajes. Como ya se va notando, se viene derroche de acción y destrucción por parte de un trío de magos con mucho,** **MUCHO** **poder. Y no, no hablo de Erza Natsu y Gray. Con el quinto capítulo terminaremos el primer arco, y pasaremos al día a día en el gremio, y al crecimiento y evolución de los personajes principales de ésta primera saga.**

 **De momento, antes de que conforme pase el tiempo se incorporen los personajes oficiales de la historia (como Juvia, Lucy y Gajeel), y puede que algún otro de mi invención, (como Jack y Estella) debo deciros que los personajes protagonistas principales serán Natsu y Jack en primer y segundo lugar de importancia respectivamente, aunque por supuesto el más importante será Natsu, bastante por encima de Jack. Si alguien se pregunta por qué un personaje inventado por mí resultará tener más importancia que personajes como Gray o Erza, el motivo principal es porque es un personaje que tengo bastante diseñado y creo que será muy interesante y nos dará muchos momentos increíbles, épicos y también divertidos. Y luego, serán personajes muy importantes para la historia de esta primera saga Gray, Erza, Happy, Mirajane, Mystogan y Laxus**

 **.**

 **ARCO DEL ORIGEN**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LA MISIÓN SS OMEGA**

 **.**

Tres de los cuatro magos de clase S del gremio se preparaban para una misión, que sabían, podía promocionarles a magos de clase SS, o incluso a Magos Santos. El cuarto mago de clase S, una chica llamada Nadia, no estuvo en su momento interesada en esa misión, asique ella sería la encargada de proteger el gremio si algo, o todo, salía mal. Su quinto compañero S había muerto hacía dos años, como consecuencia de una importante misión que terminó mal. Junto a ellos, el Maestro del Gremio iría para proteger a su informador, Jack. En apenas una hora tuvieron todo dispuesto para el viaje. Por lo menos Mystogan y Estella, porque Gildarts evitaba el uso de armas o artefactos. Únicamente llevaba un saco con comida y algunos objetos especiales. Para no levantar sospechas, se desplazarían a pie, y partirían de Magnolia de noche. Con la magia de Mystogan podrían llegar más rápido, pero una de las pocas cosas que se sabía sobre sus enemigos era que tenían medidores de magia por todo el país, lo que les permitía saber los movimientos de los magos más poderosos. Por tanto, viajarían sin despertar sus poderes, y atacarían esa base por sorpresa. Tampoco informaron a ningún otro gremio. Su orgullo como magos de Fairy Tail les impedía pedir ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, siendo quienes eran era difícil que alguien pudiera pararles

– Bien, Nadia, quedas a cargo del gremio hasta nuestro regreso. Procura que esa panda de mocosos e inmaduros no destruyan todo. Saldremos sobre la medianoche desde éste mismo lugar. Y por favor, que no lo destruyan todo – decía un muy preocupado Makarov, que temía dejar a su suerte el gremio e incluso la ciudad, con sólo ella para controlarlo todo

– Descuide, Maestro. Al primero que destruya algo lo cuelgo por los tobillos una semana – contestó ella, con una inocente, o no tan inocente mejor dicho, sonrisa. Makarov se espantó por la idea y la miró pensando que igual no podía dejarla al mando – Era una broma. Sólo lo atizaré un poco – se apresuró a aclarar ella. Makarov asintió algo más tranquilo.

.

– ¿Escuchaste todo, Gray? – dijo Natsu, que se encontraba junto al mago de hielo escondido detrás de una pared cercana, y que habían escuchado toda la conversación

– Sí, suena muy interesante – contestó Gray. Después de ser descubiertos, Elfman no había querido saber nada más del asunto, y ambos habían decidido huir del gremio junto a Happy antes de que Erza decidiera ir tras ellos. Como decía Natsu, _mejor ser golpeado por Erza mañana, que ser golpeado por Erza ahora._

– ¡Aye! – coreó el pequeño gato azul, que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del peli rosa.

– Cabeza de hielo, que te parecería si te digo que les esperemos aquí a medianoche y les sigamos – dijo con el ceño fruncido Natsu.

– Cabeza de ascuas, seamos sinceros, a ti principalmente lo que te preocupa es nuestro nuevo compañero, Jack, ¿me equivoco? – le preguntó su amigo/ rival, mientras se alejaban de allí para ir a preparar todo. De mutuo acuerdo, tenían muy claro que no podían decirle a sus compañeros lo que planeaban, porque si no Mira o Erza se encargarían de hacerles sufrir. Natsu le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

– Has escuchado tan bien como yo por todo lo que ha pasado, y lo que están pasando las personas que están allí dentro. Además, es el primero que conozco como yo… igual él sabe dónde están nuestros papás – añadió, visiblemente emocionado, mientras apretaba los puños. Además, a Natsu le había parecido muy simpático aunque un poco tímido, y era un nuevo amigo y compañero. Gray no dijo nada, pero entendía perfectamente al peli rosa. Los tres llegaron a la casa de Natsu y Happy, y rápidamente prepararon unas bolsas con dinero, algo de ropa y toda la comida que pudieron

– Seguramente tardemos varios días, y no tengamos mucho tiempo para pescar o conseguir comida, asique coged todo lo que podáis cargar para varios días de viaje – había dicho Gray, que en vez de entrar se había dirigido a su propia casa para preprar su propio equipaje. Natsu había resoplado, sin preocuparse tanto por el asunto. Si faltaba comida, pues ya conseguirían más. Pero Happy le había convencido, preocupado porque no tuvieran suficiente pescado.

– Happy, tú estás conmigo, ¿verdad compañero? – preguntó Natsu con algo de dudas. Y es que aunque era un cabeza hueca alocado, sabía que no estaba bien seguir a sus compañeros de gremio en secreto, o espiarles. Pero por otro lado, lo que ellos querían obligar a hacer a Jack, le parecía mal.

– Claro Natsu – contestó Happy, muy seguro de lo que decía – Jack va a ser un nuevo compañero, asique debemos apoyarle en todo lo que podamos sin importar qué digan – la respuesta no podía ser más simple. Jack era, o iba a ser dentro de poco, un nuevo compañero del gremio, por lo que éste había dicho a los cuatro magos. Y el peli rosa estaba encantado con la posibilidad de tener otro compañero dragon slayer con el que vivir aventuras. Además, una parte de él deseaba ver en acción al misterioso Mysotgan, y a Estella, y sobre todo a Gildarts, que era increíblemente fuerte. Asique necesitaba saber cuánto, para poder derrotarle algún día.

Después de preparar todo, Gray, Natsu y Happy se reunieron junto a la puerta del gremio. Natsu iba a entrar tan tranquilo cargando la mochila que llevaba repleta de comida principalmente, pero al verlo, Gray se lanzó sobre él, para evitar que hiciera esa locura.

– Maldita princesa de hielo, te voy a matar – gruñó Natsu cuando se levantó del suelo después de haber salido rodando por el empujón del peli negro.

– Tranquilízate, pedazo de estúpido. ¿Qué crees que pensarán todos cuando nos vean entrar con las mochilas en el salón? – le preguntó, mientras se contenía para partirle la cara. El peli rosa le miró con furia, pero de pronto comprendió por donde iba y se rascó el pelo, sin querer darle la razón.

– ¿Que vamos de pesca? – dijo un muy risueño Happy. Natsu y Gray se miraron mientras una gota salía de sus cabezas. "Pero a éste que le pasa" pensaron ambos. Para Happy, que tenía menos de dos meses de vida, todo se reducía a comida, y en concreto, a pescado. No dijeron nada, y fueron a esconder las mochilas y bolsas debajo de unas rocas. Después entraron el gremio muy sonrientes, pero al entrar se miraron con una sonrisa siniestra, recordando los dos algo.

– Y ahora por dónde íbamos, puto exhibicionista – gruño Natsu.

– Por la parte en la que friego el suelo contigo, cabeza hueca – contestó Gray, crujiéndose los nudillos. Comenzaron la pelea, lanzando sillas y gente al aire, pero no tuvieron ni treinta segundos, porque cierta pelirroja apodada Titania, y una peli blanca conocida como la Demonio, les habían visto ni bien entraron por la puerta. Sin perder el tiempo, Mirajane comenzó a retorcer las piernas de Gray, que lloraba cómicamente suplicando auxilio, mientras Erza pateaba a Natsu contra el suelo

– Espiar… al… maestro… ¡Te parecerá… bonito! – cada palabra que decía iba acompañada de un nuevo pisotón para el desafortunado peli rosa.

– Haciendo que golpeen a mi hermanito, princesita de hielo – decía la otra mientras estrujaba las piernas del peli negro.

– Happy, ayúdame – rogó Natsu. Pero Happy ya se había marchado de allí ni bien vio el panorama – ¡TRAIDOOOR! – gritó Natsu, que sólo consiguió recibir un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

.

El día pasó rápido, y la mayoría de los miembros del gremio se fueron yendo a sus casas. Jack había aprovechado el día para comer algo y descansar, porque el Maestro le había pedido, sin una razón aparente, que de momento no apareciera por el salón del gremio. Pero si se lo pedía el viejo gracioso, que encima le iba a ayudar, no podía negarse. Era ya por la noche, y no debía faltar mucho para ponerse en camino. En ese momento sintió que había alguien allí, pero no podía verlo. Algo le hacía sentir que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, y comenzó a preparar su magia para enfrentarse a ese sujeto.

– Seas quien seas, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con escoria que ataca a traición – dijo mirando con desconfianza hacia esa esquina.

– Eres hábil. No es fácil localizarme cuando uso ésta magia – dijo una voz, y un cuerpo se hizo poco a poco visible.

– Señor Mystogan, perdone no sabía que era usted – contestó Jack, un poco azorado.

– No hay nada por lo que disculparse, dragon slayer. Para sobrevivir en éste mundo, en ocasiones hay que atacar primero y luego preguntar. Nunca lo olvides – dijo el mago encapuchado, cogiendo una silla y sentándose cerca de su cama. Su voz, comprendió de pronto Jack, era curiosa. Era suave, y sonaba ahogada por la tela que cubría su rostro hasta la altura de los ojos. Pero tenía un timbre de rabia contenida dentro, fácil de percibir, y que daba miedo – Dime, ¿te encuentras ya preparado? – era la primera vez que Jack le tenía tan cerca, y pudo notar que sus ojos no tenían un color definido. Era como si una sombra ocultara los mismos. Realmente Mystogan era una persona misteriosa.

– Me encuentro preparado… aunque creo que lo importante aquí es si vosotros lo estáis – Mystogan contuvo una sonrisa. El comentario había sido totalmente correcto y con un toque de humor, como esperaba de ese chico.

– Sé que te preguntarás y te extrañarás de por qué alguien como yo decidió salvarte el otro día, incluso arriesgando mi vida en el proceso – Jack fue a negar lo que decía, pero Mystogan levantó una mano, que por supuesto estaba enguantada – la respuesta es simple. Mi trabajo es ayudar a las personas, y si puedo salvar un alma inocente la salvo. Otra cosa es lo que hago con las almas que han perdido su rumbo… pero lo importante, lo que te quiero explicar, es que no te salvé solo por eso. Cuando te vi esa noche, vi todo tu potencial. Espero grandes cosas de ti, no ahora, pero sí en un futuro. ¿Has pensado ya en unirte a Fairy Tail? – Mystogan se sentía extrañamente cómodo junto a ese niño, cosa que no le ocurría con prácticamente nadie. Tan cómodo, que estaba _conversando_ con él.

– He pensado en ello. Sería una tontería no hacerlo, cuando ya parece que me habéis acogido, y que os voy a deber un favor muy grande – contestó Jack mientras se acariciaba el mentón, pensativo.

– Me alegro de que tomes esa decisión– el enmascarado miró hacia la puerta recién reparada, y sin decir nada más se desvaneció en el aire. Por la puerta entraron Gildarts y Estella, que venían discutiendo chocando sus cabezas.

– Eres un maldito pervertido, Clive. Como vuelvas a irte por ahí con otra chica a la que le saques quince años, te castraré, imbécil – le gruñía Estella

– Mira quien fue a hablar. Si estás celosa y lo que quieres es pasar una noche conmigo, puedo hacer un hueco en mi agen…gaaaaaa… – Gildarts no pudo terminar, porque Estella lo estaba estrangulando mientras le gritaba cosas sin sentido. Jack pensó que lo mataría ahí mismo, pero después de unos segundos estrangulándolo, le soltó. Su expresión cambió totalmente por una maternal cuando miró a Jack. Se acercó a su cama con una sonrisa, sin olvidarse de patear al pobre pelirrojo y haciéndolo rodar, provocando que rompiera la puerta de la enfermería.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Jack, estás listo para salir de aventura? – le preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa. La sonrisa era contagiosa, y Jack se la devolvió, mientras saltaba de la cama y se ponía en pie. Para ser un niño de sólo diez años, era bastante alto. Iba con un pijama que le habían dado antes, pues las ropas con las que llegó estaban destrozadas y le traían malos recuerdos – Necesitarás algo de ropa, espera aquí cariño y te traeré algo.

– No será necesario, muchas gracias – contestó Jack, que cerró los ojos – Re-equip – dijo, y una luz blanca lo rodeó. Gildarts, que se había levantado como si nada le hubiera pasado, miró interesado al muchacho, al igual que Estella. Ahora Jack llevaba una chaqueta blanca con los rebordes dorados, una camiseta negra y pantalones grises, así como unas botas también negras. Dos guardabrazos de color plateado, con gemas blancas protegían sus brazos hasta la altura del codo. Parecía dos piezas de armadura hechas a medida para el niño. Por último, Jack llevaba un abrigo oscuro que se puso por encima de los hombros – Bien, estoy listo. Y parece que mi magia ya vuelve a funcionar bien… aunque no creo que fuese de mucha ayuda ahí dentro.

– No te preocupes, hijo. Con toda la información que nos has dado, sabemos más o menos a que nos enfrentamos. Te doy mi palabra de que rescataremos a la gente que está allí dentro, si tú consigues encontrar la entrada – dijo Gildarts con voz segura. Jack le miró agradecido, y asintió. Tenía miedo, pero no era el momento de dejar que ese miedo le controlara.

– ¡SOIS PEORES QUE LOS MOCOSOS! – gritó Makarov entrando en la habitación, mirando la puerta destruida y las grietas de la pared. Gildarts y Estella le sacaron la lengua al viejo, que les miró muy furioso.

Para la ocasión, Makarov se había puesto su traje militar, de color blanco, con capa del mismo color y con hombreras de tela doradas. "Resultaría más imponente si fuera más grande", pensó Jack, que en cualquier caso sospechaba que ese ossan tan simpático y verde, en realidad guardaba en su interior una increíble fuerza.

– Wakaba y Macao ya se han marchado, y ellos eran los últimos. Y ya le he entregado las llaves y documentos importantes a Nadia, por lo que podemos salir de aquí. Espero que tengáis todo preparado – dijo Makarov. Estella llevaba la misma ropa que por la mañana, junto con su nodachi, pero se había puesto una capa de color verde oscuro. Además se protegía los hombros con unas hombreras de metal, y en las piernas llevaba unas grebas de acero. Gildarts iba envuelto en su clásica capa negra, y cargaba sobre su hombro un saco con sus cosas. Makarov le entregó una mochila a Jack, cargada de alimentos y algunas mantas, que éste aceptó agradecido. Se encontraban en pleno otoño y las noches eran algo frías. El grupo salió del gremio, y después de mirar a ambos lados, comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de Magnolia. Junto a ellos, a las afueras de la ciudad, se les unió Mystogan, que no dijo nadie y comenzó a caminar un poco por delante de los demás. A una prudente distancia, Natsu, Happy y Gray les seguían manteniendo al mínimo sus poderes mágicos, pues Gray sabía que Estella podía detectar fácilmente la magia, incluso en pequeñas cantidades, y les había insistido mucho a los otros que intentaran ocultar su poder todo lo que les fuera posible.

.

El grupo llegó por la mañana a una estación de la ciudad vecina, cosa que cuando Natsu lo vio se puso pálido. Y no sólo él, también Jack al ver ese tren lo miró con una expresión de terror en su cara. Estella había usado magia de transformación muy básica en los rostros de Makarov, Jack, Gildarts y ella misma. Sobre Mystogan no hizo falta, porque antes de llegar a la estación se alejó del grupo, anunciando que se reunirían al bajar del tren. Usar magia en lugares concurridos, y en pequeñas cantidades, no ponía en peligro el que pudieran ser detectados. El problema era usarla en zonas agrestes, donde no había nada. La capacidad de teletransporte de Mystogan y Estella les permitía desplazarse aproximadamente cien metros en cualquier dirección. Pero Estella no era capaz de desplazar gente con ella, mientras que Mystogan, que sí podía desplazar a varias personas, no podía usarla más de 20 o 30 veces seguidas sin cansarse y tener que dejar de usarla durante unas horas. Por todos esos motivos viajarían en tren hasta las cercanías del lugar donde Mystogan había dejado a Jack cuando lo rescató. Luego ascenderían un grupo de montañas, y bordearían un área que se encontraba bajo investigación del Consejo. Seguramente necesitarían tres o cuatro días para llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la base enemiga, sin contar el día que pasarían en el tren.

Sin perder tiempo, los cuatro subieron a un compartimento, mientras que los tres que les seguían subieron en el anterior, para que no les pudieran encontrar. En cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, Natsu, que había estado afirmando que sería capaz de luchar contra su archienemigo el tren, cayó redondo sobre el asiento, con la cara verde y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

– ¡Nuevo récord! Victoria del tren después de dos segundos – dijo muy contento Happy.

– En serio que eres patético, flamitas – se reía del dragon slayer el peli negro.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo una voz conocida por los tres, que miraron (Natsu sólo giró levemente la cabeza mientras se contenía para no vomitar) detrás de su asiento y se encontraron cara a cara con alguien a quien no querían ver.

.

Gildarts, Makarov y Jack se habían sentado en una bancada más ancha que las demás. Jack, en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha había caído sobre el asiento conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

– Veo que Natsu no es el único que se marea en los transportes – se reía Gildarts.

– Mmmmphhhh gahhhh… – contestó Jack, mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la tripa

– Puede que sea cosa de dragon slayers, que sea una debilidad derivada de su magia – dijo Makarov tranquilamente, pensando en las monadas que había visto en una bancada cercana. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

– Hablando de dragon slayers y de debiluchos de la magia… he pescado a los que nos seguían – dijo una voz de mujer, que lanzó sin miramientos contra el asiento de Jack al peli rosa, al peli negro y al pequeño gato. Quien los había lanzado era nada menos que nuestra querida peli verde Estella. Makarov, interrumpido de sus inapropiados pensamientos, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a esos tres elementos, dos de ellos sobándose los chichones, y el tercero junto a Jack y con la cara más verde que nunca.

– ¡MOCOSOS NOS HABÉIS ESTADO SIGUIENDO! – gritó mientras se levantaba y zarandeaba al pobre Natsu, que hacía lo que podía por no vomitar encima a su Maestro. Gildarts miraba la escena muy divertido, mientras Estella permanecía seria.

– No me puedo creer que ninguno de los dos, pervertidos, fuerais capaces de sentir su presencia. Nos han seguido desde que salimos del gremio, y seguramente Mystogan lo percibió a la vez que lo hice yo – dijo ella manteniendo su expresión seria.

– Yo no diría que no los sintiera Estella, simplemente noté que algo o alguien iba en nuestra estela, pero que no percibí malas intenciones en ellos – contestó Gildarts mientras bostezaba y cruzaba sus brazos sobre la nuca.

– ¿Todos sabíais que nos seguían estos mocosos? – Ambos asintieron, provocando que el viejo acabara en una esquina del asiento, con un aura depresiva rodeándolo – Soy un mal mago, soy un mal mago, soy un mal mago – repetía una y otra vez.

– Ojiisan, perdona que hayamos hecho esto, pero queríamos ver dónde ibais, y queríamos apoyar a Jack – dijo Gray, un poco avergonzado.

– Muchaggggggghhh gmpppphias – (muchas gracias) musitó Jack, arrancando una sonrisa a todos, por lo cómico de ver a los dos niños tirados sobre el asiento. Makarov no dijo nada. No podía decir nada, porque sabía que la amistad en su familia llamada Fairy Tail era lo primero, más importante que cualquier cosa. Y tenía claro que el motivo principal por el que Natsu estaba allí, y seguramente también Gray, era por ayudar y apoyar a Jack. Decidió que podían acompañarles, siempre cuando hicieran caso a todo lo que los magos de clase S o él mismo les ordenaran. Hasta que no tuvo la palabra de los tres, de que obedecerían sin rechistar, no aceptó que acudieran con ellos.

El viaje después de eso transcurrió sin graves incidentes. A media tarde llegaron a la estación, y bajaron todos. Estaban en un valle rodeado de grandes montañas y con un pequeño pueblo. Gildarts bajó cargando a los dos dragon slayers, que en cuanto pusieron pie en tierra dieron un salto alzando el puño

– ¡Moete kita zo! – gritó Natsu, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

– ¡Llegué, luché y triunfé! – gritó Jack, en un gesto muy parecido al de Natsu.

– ¿Esa es tu muletilla? – le preguntaron todos.

– Es aburrida – dijo Happy.

– Es muy épica – dijo con lágrimas cómicas Gildarts.

– Es rara – dijo Natsu mientras se picaba la nariz.

– ¡Pues no hablemos de la tuya cabeza hueca! – le gritó Gray. Ambos fueron a pegarse, pero Estella chocó sus nudillos y les miró amenazadoramente, y ambos se detuvieron al momento – Por cierto, Jack, soy Gray Fullbuster. Encantado de conocerte – dijo estrechando la mano del peli castaño, que la aceptó con una sonrisa.

– Soy Jack Minastir, encantado – le contestó.

– Bien, es el momento de partir. Desde éste momento, nuestro guía es Mystogan – dijo el Maestro, que comenzó a andar hacia el este. Después de unos minutos, Mystogan apareció junto a ellos.

– Veo que ya cazasteis a los que nos seguían. Bien, no supone una alteración del plan, pero son su responsabilidad, Maestro – dijo, y comenzó a andar hacia una senda montañosa. Durante dos días ascendieron y descendieron por distintas montañas. El grupo de los adultos hablaba poco, pero los cuatro niños pudieron pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aunque les habían advertido muy seriamente con respecto a que usaran la magia, asique tenían cuidado con pelearse. Mystogan sólo estaba con ellos mientras hacía de guía, alejándose del grupo durante las comidas y las noches. Jack poco a poco iba recuperando la alegría por vivir, después de los sucesos tan tristes que habían precedido a su llegada a Fairy Tail. Después de esos dos días, bordearon un lugar desde el que se alzaban grandes humaredas y donde las montañas habían desaparecido o estaban medio destruidas. Tardaron casi dos días en bordear toda esa gran área, y eso que avanzaban a buen paso. Mystogan había advertido a los adultos que no hicieran ningún comentario al respecto, y Estella a su vez avisó a los tres niños que no dijeran nada ni molestaran al peli castaño. Jack pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando con pena y tristeza hacia allí, y más de una vez derramando lágrimas silenciosas. La última etapa del viaje les llevó por unas colinas, evitando la cima de las mismas y viajando por los bosques que se alzaban en su base. Una semana más tarde de haber salido de Magnolia, llegaron al lugar donde Mystogan había encontrado a Jack, hacía más de dos semanas.

– Bueno, dragon slayer, a partir de aquí… el resto es cosa tuya – dijo, antes de internarse entre los árboles para vigilar las cercanías. Jack asintió, y comenzó a atravesar la espesura, yendo hacia el sureste. Tenía muy buen sentido de la orientación, asique recordaba bastante bien por dónde se había movido. Natsu, Gray y Happy iban junto al Maestro y Gildarts, que se encontraban bastante tensos y alertas, y contagiaban ese estado a los pequeños.

Estella iba escoltando a Jack en todo momento, manteniendo una mano en su nodachi. Después de varias horas, acamparon sin encender un fuego, en un claro junto a un pequeño arroyo. Makarov se quedó de guardia, mientras el resto descansaban. Happy estaba dormido en el regazo de Natsu, que estaba metido en sus mantas junto a Jack y Gray

– Jack, ¿has decidido ya lo que harás después de la misión? – preguntó Natsu con su típica sonrisa. El peli castaño le miró.

– Unirme a Fairy Tail, supongo. Si me aceptáis claro – contestó.

– Pues eres más que bienvenido en la familia, Jack. Cuando volvamos te presentaremos a todo el mundo – afirmó Gray, mientras Natsu extendía aún más su sonrisa. Jack asintió agradecido, y después de un rato, los tres se quedaron dormidos. Unas horas más tarde, Makarov fue relevado en la guardia por Mystogan, que había estado durmiendo en un árbol cercano. Cuando el cielo comenzó a clarear, Estella y Gildarts se despertaron y se unieron a su compañero encapuchado.

– Buenos días, Mystogan – dijo Estella, bastante seria para como solía ser ella.

– Estamos muy cerca, ¿lo notáis? – dijo a modo de saludo Mystogan. Gildarts y Estella asintieron con la cabeza

– Estella, después de ésta misión podrás sin duda cumplir tu sueño. Estoy muy feliz por ti, amiga – dijo el pelirrojo, muy serio. La mujer, arropada en su capa marrón suspiró.

– Convertirme en uno de los Diez Magos Santos de Fiore. Lo que siempre quisieron mis padres para mí... Chicos, sin vosotros, esto no podría ser posible… nunca podré agradecéroslo lo suficiente – dijo, hablando en un tono bajo, raro en ella.

– No hay nada que agradecer, Estella. Yo no tengo por meta pasar de la clase S, asique las recompensas promocionales os las dejo a vosotros. Yo sólo quiero el báculo de Ponyath… pero me alegro también de que consigas tu objetivo – contestó Mystogan.

– Y a mí con que me paguen y me pueda divertir me vale. Aunque tampoco estaría mal ser mago de clase SS – rió el pelirrojo, ignorando el tono seco de su compañero

Cuando amaneciera, comenzaría el asalto a la fortaleza. Jack les había avisado que estaban a no más de un par de horas de llegar a la colina de la cual había escapado hacía dos semanas. Los tres magos de clase S sabían la dificultad y riesgo que entrañaba una misión de clase SS, pero confiaban en su propia fuerza y su extraña amistad para pasar ese desafío. Cada uno tenía un sueño u objetivo en aquella misión, y no iban a permitir que sus enemigos les impidieran conseguirlos.

.

 **Hasta aquí éste capítulo, más bien centrado en el viaje, hasta la base enemiga, de los personajes y profundizar y conocer un poco mejor la mentalidad de, sobre todo, Mystogan Estella y Gildarts. En el próximo capítulo, que intentaré tener listo para el domingo, comenzará la acción con el asalto de la base enemiga. Los ataques de los personajes generalmente los pondré en inglés y español, y algunos personajes dirán sus frases de ataque en japonés, como por ejemplo los dragon slayers.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios, sean positivos o negativos. Si os preguntáis porqué hago un arco inicial en el que los protagonistas no sean los que estamos acostumbrados, es porque aún son muy jóvenes para hacer frente a verdaderos retos, y éste pequeño primer arco definirá las actitudes y formas de ser de unos cuantos personajes. Marcará, por así decirlo, un antes y un después. También en el próximo capítulo relataré la historia que conecta a Jack con este terrible lugar.**

 **Cuando este arco termine, pasaremos a varios capítulos entre arcos dedicados más al humor, la amistad entre los personajes y sus locuras, y los inicios del romance y emparejamiento del grupo, que sé que eso gusta más. Las parejas no las digo de momento, pero serán fácilmente deducibles.**

 **Nos vemos y felices reyes a todos!**


	4. El asalto

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Llegamos al cuarto capítulo. Capítulo largo, más centrado en la acción, donde iremos conociendo la historia que Jack contó en el segundo capítulo, a medida que el grupo se adentre en la base enemiga. Al final del mismo he dejado una descripción de Gildarts, Estella y Mystogan, para el que le pueda interesar. Tened en cuenta que Mystogan no es ni va a ser igual que en la historia original, por lo que puede ser interesante que sepáis más de él, igual que de Estella, que es totalmente de mi creación.**

 **Las partes de flashback de la historia que les contó Jack en la enfermería están narradas en letra cursiva, y se narrarán desde el punto de vista del personaje que lo esté recordando**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DEL ORIGEN**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **EL ASALTO**

 **.**

Mientras el grupo de Fairy Tail se preparaba para el asalto, no muy lejos de allí comenzaba un nuevo día de miserias y sufrimiento para cientos de personas. Los amos habían dicho que la fase dos debía ser completada esa misma semana, por lo que los guardias les hacían trabajar sin darles un minuto de descanso. No había muchos lugares en Fiore donde poder extraer un material como ése, que de hecho, era muy raro en el mundo. Y de las pocas vetas que se conocían, todas se encontraban bajo la protección del Ejército de Fiore y del Consejo Mágico, por lo que acceder a ellas era increíblemente complicado. Los guardias vigilaban y los esclavos trabajaban. Así había sido durante casi un año, y así seguiría siendo hasta que el plan estuviera completo.

.

Mystogan, Gildarts y Estella regresaron al campamento, para despertar a los demás. Antes de que saliera el sol todos estaban en pie y comiendo todo lo que podían. Como nosabían lo que les depararía el día, aprovechaban para dejar los estómagos bien llenos. Mystogan recordaba las palabras de Jack cuando empezó a contar la historia, mientras descansaba sentado en una raíz.

 **Flashback desde el punto de vista de Mystogan**

 _– Todo comenzó hace unos dos años, cuando me encontraba viajando por el mundo. Llevaba más de un año solo, después de que… Äldunade desapareciera… y tuviera que empezar a buscarme la vida sin su ayuda. No era malo del todo, porque pude hacer algunos trabajos con mi magia que me permitían vivir. Pero me encontré con un grupo de niños en mis viajes que se encontraban en una situación parecida. Todos ellos eran huérfanos, o sus padres les habían abandonado, y me propusieron unirme a ellos. Durante unos meses todo fue bien, y me hice muy amigo de una chica y un niño un año mayores que yo, llamados Samara y Nick y… de una chica de mi edad… llamada Lune. Nick era muy inquieto, nunca podía estar quieto y siempre quería vivir aventuras. Tenía el pelo negro y era muy alto y fuerte para nuestra edad. Samara era su hermana, era más pequeña, pero siempre estaba golpeándolo cuando la liaba. Y Lune era… Lune es muy especial. Tiene el pelo azul, y los ojos de color verde. Es preciosa, y muy simpática. Nunca perdía su sonrisa, pasara lo que pasara._

– _Parece que ha sido un flechazo – había dicho el pelirrojo con una sonrisa estúpida, ganándose un bien merecido puñetazo por parte de Estella. Jack no había entendido la pregunta y le había mirado extrañado, pero había seguido con su historia._

– _Eran únicos, y nos compenetrábamos a la perfección. Lune también sabía un poco de magia. Yo me hice muy popular en el grupo gracias a mis poderes. Pero entonces, una noche, nos atacaron un grupo muy grande de magos y bandidos encapuchados. Intentamos hacerles frente, pero eran muy fuertes y muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron. Su jefe era un monstruo, y yo intenté enfrentarme a él, pero no pude hacer nada… – cuando llegó a ese punto de su historia se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas que más que de pena parecían de frustración, y apretaba sus puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos – Nick intentó atacarle, pero ese hijo de puta lo mató delante de mis narices sin que pudiera hacer nada. Delante de su hermana y de Lune, y dejó su cuerpo allí tirado… mientras se reía y ordenaba al resto que nos ataran – con cada palabra que decía, notaba preocupado como su rabia contenida aumentaba, hasta el punto que casi no se le entendía en sus últimas palabras por cómo apretaba los dientes._

– _¿Cómo era ese hombre? Dime todo lo que recuerdes de él – le dije. Había decidido ya que ese hombre no merecía ser tratado por el pelirrojo o Estella. Eran demasiado compasivos. Yo mismo me haría cargo de que no volviera a asesinar niños pequeños_

– _No usaba capucha. Era alto, con una capa blanca y con un símbolo en ella de un pentagrama. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en uno de sus ojos, y el pelo negro. Sus ojos eran del color de la sangre, y su magia… no puedo decir que fuera magia. No se sentía como magia – le había dicho sin dudar el peli castaño, con la sombra del odio aún rondando por sus ojos. Mystogan no necesitaba saber más para saber a qué se enfrentaba, aunque no a quién. A un muerto, una vez hubieran ajustado cuentas, se juró._

– _Nos trasladaron a una fortaleza subterránea, o una mina. La verdad es que era de todo. Almacén, fortaleza y abajo había una gran mina donde nos hacían trabajar hasta el agotamiento, a los que sobrevivimos y a cientos de personas que ya estaban allí. Pasamos casi un año allí encerrados, donde varios de mis compañeros y mucha gente moría, mientras traían a otros nuevos a trabajar. Nos tenían esclavizados, y lo único que les preocupaba era conseguir ese maldito mineral morado – había dicho con pena y asco. El dato del mineral morado me hizo mirar a Makarov, y pude darme cuenta de que había comprendido también lo que significaba – Pero nunca perdimos la esperanza de poder escapar de allí. Gracias a ambas pude mantenerme atento, esperando una oportunidad para poder actuar… que al final llegó._

 **Fin del flashback**

Mystogan abandonó sus pensamientos al ver como todos estaban listos para la última etapa. Jack les había dicho que llegarían en más o menos un par de horas, asique ya no se separaría del grupo, por precaución.

Natsu y Gray intentaron varias veces hablar con Jack, pero éste iba muy callado, reconociendo el sitio por donde avanzaba y recordando cosas que habría preferido olvidar. Makarov se acercó al peli rosa y al peli negro, y los miró muy seriamente, igual que a Happy

– A partir de éste momento, hijos míos, haréis exactamente lo que yo os diga y no os separaréis de mí. En cuanto Jack desactive la barrera que protege ese lugar, volveremos al campamento donde hemos pasado la noche. Si me desobedecéis y ponéis en peligro a alguno de nuestros nakamas, no podré perdonároslo. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? – el tono y la mirada del viejo eran extraordinariamente serios, sin dar margen a la negociación. Natsu, Gray y Happy asintieron, un poco asustados.

– Hemos llegado – anunció Jack, que se detuvo en la base de una colina rocosa, desprovista de vegetación. Todo el grupo se detuvo. En apariencia, no había nada en ese lugar que indicara presencia de magia, ni siquiera usando sus sentidos al máximo podían detectarlo. Gildarts recordó lo que Jack había dicho respecto a ese sitio

 **Flashback desde el punto de vista de Gildarts**

– _El día anterior a poder escapar tuve un gran golpe de suerte. Encontré unos documentos, mientras me escondía de mis perseguidores, que indicaban cómo era el escudo que protegía el lugar. No lo entendí todo, pero parecía que estaba protegido por magia y algo más, y sólo si tenías la marca podías traspasarlo. A todos nos hicieron una marca en un costado. El escudo también tenía, según leí, un sitio desde el que salía… como un motor o algo así…_

– _Una fuente de energía central – había dicho Estella, para ayudarle a continuar su historia. Para qué diría nada, se cargó mi concentración cuando le vi la delantera. Pero la mirada que me lanzó me obligó a volver a atender al pequeño dragon slayer, que se rascaba la cabeza confuso._

– _No tengo ni idea de qué es eso, pero seguro que vosotros lo entendéis mejor – dijo sonriente, para volver a ponerse serio al momento, y levantarse la camiseta para enseñar un costado, donde tenía un hexágono de color negro, y dentro de él un círculo en espirales sucesivas del mismo color – Yo tengo ese símbolo, asique podía salir de allí, comprendí, y pedir ayuda. No soy idiota, y aunque quería rescatar a Lune sabía que yo sólo sería incapaz, asique lo único que podía hacer era escapar de allí. Me abrí camino como pude hacia una de las puertas que daban al exterior, escondiéndome de los guardias, y cuando llegué a la puerta luché con los que la custodiaban y conseguí derrotarlos. Salí para encontrarme en una muralla que rodeaba toda la cima de una colina. No podía ver el exterior bien, porque una especie de velo ocultaba lo que había detrás. Una alarma sonó, porque me habían descubierto cuando derribé a los soldados. No tuve tiempo para pensar, asique salté por la muralla, y usé mi magia slayer, que aún estaba muy débil, para aterrizar más o menos bien. Y corrí sin mirar atrás, llegué al velo y lo crucé sin pensar. Sólo quería escapar de allí y llegar hasta alguien que pudiera ayudar a Lune y a mis amigos. Corrí durante horas y entonces… ¡no, no puedo continuar! – gritó, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Parecía que quería olvidar algo aún peor que todo lo demás. La buenorra de la pelo alga se había levantado y le había abrazado enterrándole su cara entre sus pechos, joder, que envidia me dio esa escena._

– _Es suficiente, no necesitas decir nada más, ahora descansa y cuando estés preparado hablaremos de lo que nos has contado para poder ayudarles – había dicho. Eso no era de mi agrado, porque para ayudar a toda esa gente había que ser rápidos_

– _Escúchame, hijo. Esto es muy importante, asique necesito que seas totalmente sincero. ¿Sabrías encontrar de nuevo ese lugar? – le pregunté, siendo lo más educado y amable posible. Pero esa estúpida alga con patas me había golpeado por haber dicho algo muy razonable. Tuve que contenerme para no empezar una batalla con ella y explicarme para que se calmara. Poco después los mocosos nos habían interrumpido, entre ellos mi peli rosa favorito, que como siempre estaba haciendo el ganso. Cómo me recuerda a mi cuando era más pequeño... salvo por lo de las mujeres.  
_

 **Fin del flashback**

Volviendo al presente, Jack había agarrado el aire y parecía estar tirando de él. Para sorpresa de todos, una zona de unos metros de altura y anchura se fue oscureciendo, mostrando una especie de escudo mágico de color negro, que ninguno de los magos habían sido capaces de percibir. Jack tiró con más fuerza hacia arriba, consiguiendo abrir un agujero en el escudo. Parecía que era una magia que podía ser manipulada físicamente, pero sólo por los que tenían la marca que Jack tenía.

– Cuando llegamos, varios de esos cabrones que nos capturaron hicieron esto – explicó Jack, al ver las caras de confusión de varios de sus compañeros. Mystogan fue el primero en moverse y dirigirse hacia el agujero. Se agachó para entrar por él y miró a los ojos al niño

– Te doy mi palabra de que me encargaré de quien mató a tu amigo – dijo en voz baja, para que sólo lo oyera él.

– Con que volváis vivos y rescatéis a los demás me basta, señor Mystogan. Muchas gracias una vez más por ayudarnos – Mystogan asintió y cruzó el escudo. Gildarts le siguió, y no le dijo nada, pero le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, para a continuación ser el segundo en entrar.

– Bien niños, sed buenos y hagan caso al Maestro en todo momento – dijo Estella sonriendo y fingiendo estar tranquila. Cruzó una mirada con su Maestro, a quien no podía engañar "Ten muchísimo cuidado, niña" le dijo el viejo telepáticamente. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada que Jack mantenía abierta – Pase lo que pase ahí dentro, no dejes que tus malos recuerdos nublen la luz de tu espíritu, Jack – le dijo en un susurro. El dragon slayer la miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada y visiblemente emocionado. Ella le sonrió, y desapareció en el otro lado. Jack dejó caer la barrera, mientras en su cabeza resonaban esas palabras. Sería una frase que nunca podría olvidar.

– Joder, yo quería verles en acción ojiisan – dijo Natsu, molesto por quedarse sin su dosis de acción.

– ¡Aye! – coreó Happy. El aludido no contestó, porque miraba preocupado hacia el lugar donde sus hijos habían desaparecido. "Tengan mucho cuidado" pensó, antes de comenzar a caminar para alejarse de ese lugar, seguido de Jack y Gray. A regañadientes, Natsu comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos, volviendo la cabeza una y otra vez hacia el lugar donde esos tres monstruos habían desaparecido. Realmente le habría encantado verlos en acción, pero ya habría más ocasiones.

.

 **A partir de aquí, nuestros magos de clase S comenzarán a patear culos**

.

Los tres compañeros miraban hacia lo alto de la colina. Una muralla de unos 20 metros de altura y color negro rodeaba la cima de la misma, en la cual había varias torres equipadas con cañones. En la cima de la montaña se podía ver un cañón Júpiter. Al parecer estaban muy confiados de que su escudo era imposible de descubrir, porque todavía no había sonado ninguna alarma, señal de que no les habían visto pese a haber entrado

– Bien chicos, es el momento de moverse. Cada uno tenemos una lácrima de comunicación, asique si alguno es tan flojo como para necesitar que les ayude me avisáis. Mystogan, ocúpate del cañón Júpiter, y luego intenta localizar la fuente de alimentación del escudo y destrúyela. Yo me transportaré hasta las murallas, las despejaré de enemigos, y luego iré a buscar a los prisioneros. Vamos a arrasar toda defensa en esta zona para que cuando lleguen los inútiles del Consejo tengan el camino libre. Y tú, Gildarts, derriba las puertas y causa un poco de caos para distraerlos. Y procura no cargarte la montaña entera hasta que pongamos a salvo a la gente – dijo Estella con la firme voz de quien está acostumbrada a mandar y a organizar estrategias. Y es que antes de despertar al grupo, había enviado un mensaje al Consejo Mágico para que enviara sus unidades de detención y de ataque más cercanas, así como personal médico y recursos para atender a los heridos y enfermos que sin duda habría entre las personas esclavizadas dentro de la fortaleza. El Consejo había respondido de forma afirmativa, y también habían avisado que uno de los Magos Santos, Draculos Hyberion, se encargaría de supervisar la operación de detención, una vez que que esos tres magos clase S hubieran cumplido su misión. Y si fracasaban, él se haría cargo del trabajo, ahora que la base había sido descubierta. Estella era muy respetada dentro del Consejo, que la había informado hacía meses que si cumplía aquella misión sería promocionada al grupo de los Diez Magos Santos, en el que en ese momento había una plaza vacante.

– ¿Desde cuándo tomas tú las decisiones, cara alga? – exigió saber Gildarts, encarándose con ella. Por toda respuesta, Estella le soltó un bofetón.

– Porque soy más inteligente que tú, maldito acosador. ¿Algún problema por tu parte con mi decisión, Mystogan? – preguntó la mujer, girando hacia Mystogan, pero éste ya no estaba allí. Un pilar azul apareció en la torre central donde estaba el Júpiter, provocando una enorme explosión que lanzó en todas direcciones los restos del cañón. Una de sus partes se estrelló al lado de donde los dos se encontraban – Vaya, este chico es más eficiente que nosotros. Como no me ande con cuidado me dejará sin la fiesta – y se teletransportó hasta las murallas, donde comenzó a golpear a los pocos guardias que había en ellas, dejándolos inconscientes para unas cuantas horas. Era tan fuerte, que no necesitaba ni emplear la magia contra los guardias, que habían sido cogidos por sorpresa al no esperar un ataque.

– ¡Esos malditos van a cargarse todo este lugar antes de que llegue allí! – gritó Gildarts, cabreado y lamentando por un momento no controlar la magia de la teletransportación. Golpeó el suelo, provocando que éste se dividiera en cientos de partes y explotara, ayudándole a salir disparado hacia las puertas de la fortaleza. Al acercarse a las mismas, y sin frenar su vuelo, extendió la palma de su mano hacia ellas, y tras vencer una resistencia mágica que no era lo bastante fuerte para detenerle, consiguió que se fraccionaran en decenas de grandes cubos, que a continuación lanzó con su magia contra lo que hubiese al otro lado de las mismas, provocando una gran explosión en el interior, que hizo temblar toda la montaña. Aterrizó en mitad del humeante pasillo que estaba lleno de cráteres y encapuchados heridos e inconscientes. Al fondo de la habitación había dos escaleras, una descendente y otra ascendente. Supuso que Mystogan y Estella bajarían por la ascendente, asique tomó la descendente para buscar más enemigos.

.

Mystogan, una vez que escuchó a Estella, de la que respetaba su gran capacidad para la estrategia, comenzó a ejecutar el plan. Tras destruir el cañón Júpiter, y de paso la torre en la que se encontraba dicha arma, se dedicó a acabar con los cañones y enemigos que se encontraban en las demás torres principales, sin preocuparse mucho de si los dejaba inconscientes o muertos. Uno de los grupos a cargo de uno de los últimos cañones fue lo bastante hábil como para apuntarle mientras saltaba de una torre hacia la suya, y disparar una potente ráfaga de energía mágica contra él.

– Sanjūmahōjin Kyousu – (círculo mágico de tres niveles: espejo del agua) dijo con calma, y creó un gran círculo mágico con el que repelió el ataque y lo desvió contra los que le habían disparado, saltando por los aires la parte superior de la torre y dejando fuera de combate a su guarnición. Las cinco torres secundarias estaban destruidas o muy dañadas, por lo que el siguiente paso sería encontrar el lugar desde el que controlaban el escudo que les protegía. Pudo ver que Estella había terminado la limpieza de la muralla, y cómo se adentraba por una puerta, seguramente para bajar a los niveles inferiores y buscar a los supervivientes. Comenzó a descender por la escalera de la torre medio derruida, reservando su magia de teletransporte para cuando le fuera realmente necesaria. Después de unos minutos y despachar sin esfuerzo a algunos guardias con los que se cruzó, llegó a una gran escalera que daba al vestíbulo principal de la fortaleza. El lugar estaba totalmente destrozado, claramente Gildarts había hecho de las suyas. Vio una escalera que descendía de nuevo, y se internó en ella con paso seguro.

.

Estella no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo en derrotar a los guardias de la muralla. Tampoco eran demasiados, en total contó 30, repartidos por todo su perímetro. Mientras hacía la limpieza, se produjo una gran explosión que hizo temblar toda la estructura de la muralla. Ésa era la magia de Gildarts, desde luego la sutileza no era su fuerte, pero si causaba suficiente caos la daría una oportunidad para rescatar a los prisioneros. Cuando acabó la limpieza se internó por la puerta lateral número IV y descendió rápidamente hacia los niveles inferiores, recordando las palabras de Jack sobre cómo era el lugar, y sorprendiéndose de cómo se ajustaba todo a lo que les había contado. Sin duda ese niño tenía una buena memoria.

 **Flashback desde el punto de vista de Estella**

 _– Mientras estábamos allí encerrados, trabajando sin casi descanso, pude ir poco a poco aprendiendo cosas de ese sitio, mientras mantenía la esperanza en poder escapar con mis compañeros algún día. Los guardias se dividían en dos tipos. Unos, que eran más débiles y no sabían magia, con túnicas negras, y se dedicaban a golpear con diferentes armas o látigos a los que no trabajaban o intentaban algo. Los otros, con máscaras en forma de calavera y túnicas moradas, que eran magos, y eran menores en número que los primeros. En la zona de los prisioneros pude llegar a contar unos 200 de los primeros en el tiempo que pasé allí, y unos 50 de los segundos. Tampoco puedo estar seguro… pero fácilmente puede haber entre 500 y 1000 de esos cabrones ahí dentro. Realmente no puedo asegurarlo, pero… es como una intuición. Un día, nos enviaron a Lune y a mí a una de las zonas superiores, para reparar una máquina que estaba averiada, pero cometieron el error de no haberme dado ese día una droga que nos daban para anular nuestra magia. Cuando se dieron cuenta intentaron detenerme, pero yo ya tenía la energía suficiente para derrotarlos. Huí junto a Lune antes de que llegaran más, mientras nos liberaba de los grilletes con los que nos hacían trabajar. Encontramos un almacén y pudimos comer y ponernos algo de ropa. Después, le dije a Lune que teníamos seguramente que ir hacia arriba, asique empezamos a buscar escaleras y túneles que nos llevaran hacia arriba. Pero cometimos un error, y nos descubrieron. Los dos seguíamos muy débiles, y se llevaron a Lune mientras intentaba enfrentarme a ellos… ella todavía tenía restos de esa droga en su cuerpo. Intenté rescatarla, pero eran demasiados… y en ese momento, sentí algo que nunca había sentido, y hubo una gran luz… y eso es lo último que recuerdo. Mi siguiente recuerdo es que estaba tirado en un pasillo de piedra, y se había activado una alarma. A mis espaldas estaba el ascensor por el que nos bajaron al llegar a la mina, que es donde también nos tenían encerrados cuando no trabajábamos. No sé donde se llevaron a Lune… pero cuando la gente intentaba escapar se los llevaban a unas celdas de castigo, donde los dejaban unos cuantos días y a veces les hacían cosas malas – a Jack-kun se le quebró la voz, supongo que imaginaba lo que podrían haberle hecho a Lune. Pero nos dijo que debía tener la esperanza de que no la hubieran hecho nada, porque otros niños fueron allí enviados y regresaron vivos, más débiles, y algunos heridos, pero en general bien. Los adultos, en cambio, no regresaban de allí._

 _– ¿Qué pasó con la otra niña, con Samara? – le pregunté. En cuanto vi su cara, comprendí que había metido la pata, y me mordí el labio maldiciendo mi torpeza. Por lo visto, la pobre niña había enfermado varias semanas antes de que pudieran fugarse, y no pudieron hacer nada por ella para tratarla. Los malditos guardias la habían negado cualquier clase de medicina o tratamiento. Samara había muerto por culpa de esa enfermedad. Tenía verdaderas ansias de matarlos o rematarlos a todos cuando los hubiese derribado, pero debía controlarme. No era mi decisión quién vivía o moría, pero si se decidí en ese momento, que si se me iba la mano con alguno de los carceleros de las minas mientras los combatía y acababa muerto, no lo iba a lamentar. Jack-kun había terminado su historia contándonos a los cuatro qué pasillos había seguido desde la entrada al ascensor, hasta que escapó por la puerta IV. Gracias a Mavis, el pervertido no le interrumpió ni una sola vez mientras describía su recorrido, asique pude memorizar fácilmente el camino. No se me escapó el detalle de que Mystogan se separaba de la pared donde se apoyaba unos pasos para escuchar mejor esa parte del relato de Jack-kun._

 **Fin de los flashbacks**

Estella atravesó varios pasillos y desenvainó su nodachi, al escuchar que un grupo se acercaba. Era una espada con protección para la mano circular, de color negro y con un dibujo de color verde en forma de olas.

– Silent Death – susurró, cuando delante de ella aparecieron un grupo de al menos 20 encapuchados. Varios de ellos eran de los magos. Estella pasó a toda velocidad junto a ellos, sus pies sin tocar el suelo, mientras su espada acariciaba el aire junto a ese grupo. Luego continuó caminando, mientras todos los guardias caían, heridos de gravedad con grandes cortes en sus cuerpos, sin que ninguno supiera si quiera qué era lo que había pasado. Estella siguió avanzando, recorriendo varios pasillos y habitaciones, y luego tomó una escalera de caracol que la llevó a un nivel inferior. Estaba en el pasillo donde Jack había despertado, y pudo ver con una sonrisa cómo al fondo se encontraba el ascensor que la llevaría a las minas. Pero no había dado ni un paso, cuando por encima de ella notó una sensación mágica muy conocida. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, todo el techo y las paredes se derrumbaron con estrépito, y desde arriba cayó Gildarts, que iba con las palmas por delante. El suelo bajo los pies de ella se derrumbó, y todo lo que Estella pudo hacer antes de empezar a caer fue usar su magia de control del espacio para crear una burbuja protectora en torno a sí misma.

.

Gildarts se había cansado de caminar intentando recordar el complicado camino que Jack les había descrito. En su camino, había dejado fuera de combate a puñetazo limpio a varias decenas de guardias, así como a tres grandes perros de aspecto demoníaco de dos cabezas que le habían atacado por la espalda. Con esos bichos no había sido tan considerado, y los había desintegrado con su magia. Pero no era capaz de encontrar el camino correcto para ayudar a los prisioneros, ya que ése era su plan. Además, si llegaba antes que la pelo alga podría restregárselo en la cara. Entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea. La zona de la mina se encontraba **DEBAJO** de la fortaleza. Por lo que para llegar allí, sólo le hacía falta bajar. Posó las manos sobre el suelo mientras sonreía por su ocurrencia.

– ¡GIGA CRASH! – gritó, y todo el suelo junto a él, así como las paredes y el techo se deshicieron en millones de partículas, provocando explosiones. Mantuvo el flujo de magia a medida que caía, destruyendo paredes, roca, suelos, techos, y dividiendo, aunque no matando, a los que se encontraran en su camino. Lo que no contaba era encontrarse con la peli verde, que le miró con la boca abierta, mientras agrietaba el suelo hacia el que caía, incluída una gran capa de rocas que se encontraba por debajo. Tuvo que vencer nuevamente una resistencia mágica, pero después de un esfuerzo logró romperla, provocando una gran explosión. Estella se había cubierto con su magia del espacio ni bien la mujer comenzó a caer, mientras pensaba formas de matar al pelirrojo si sobrevivían, pero él simplemente atravesó la explosión como si nada, sabiendo que no le haría daño. Lo que no contaban era que debajo de ese suelo y esa capa de roca, se encontraba el techo de una gran caverna en forma de cúpula. El suelo se veía muy lejano

– ¡Maldita sea mi estampaaaaaaa! – maldijo el pelirrojo, mientras rocas, ladrillos, objetos, personas divididas en cientos de partes, la propia Estella y él mismo caían por ese hueco, y delatando su posición a todos los enemigos que se encontraban en la gran caverna y que ya habían sido avisados de la intrusión. Gildarts usó su capa como si fuera un paracaídas, y cerca del suelo volvió a usar su magia destructiva para hundir el suelo al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba sobre él, creando un pequeño cráter que amortiguó el impacto.

– Bueno, parece que mi plan no salió tan mal – afirmó mientras se ponía en pie y se estiraba.

– ¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! – gritó a sus espaldas la peli verde, y antes de que Gildarts pudiera girarse se llevó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, que lo hundió en el suelo unos cuantos centímetros, para seguidamente empezar a ser estrangulado por Estella, que tenía los pelos revueltos y estaba cubierta de polvo, igual que él. Gildarts usó su magia para defenderse, mandándola por el aire y consiguiendo que se separase de él, mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo. Estella se le quedó mirando mientras jadeaba, intentando normalizar los desbocados latidos de su corazón – ¿Es que nadie en el gremio puede hacer algo diferente que no sea no pensar y destruirlo todo? – preguntó al aire, mientras cómicos lagrimones recorrían sus mejillas.

– Ya llorarás más tarde. Por el momento, tenemos compañía – dijo Gildarts muy serio, que veía como desde todas partes llegaban magos y soldados para atacarles.

.

Mystogan se encontraba un poco por encima de Gildarts cuando éste hundió el suelo de todo un lateral de la fortaleza. Al escuchar el estrépito fue corriendo por unas escaleras, hasta el lugar donde se había producido, y vio el inmenso cráter que su compañero había hecho. Fue dando ágiles saltos, hasta encaramarse en un saliente que se mantenía en pie, justo encima de la bóveda de la caverna. Desde allí tenía una panorámica perfecta de todo el lugar.

La caverna tenía por lo menos un centenar de metros de altura, y más del doble de anchura. Sus paredes eran de color rojizo. Justo en el centro de la misma, se encontraba una gran torre hecha de piedra gris, que llegaba hasta el centro del techo de la cueva, y de la que salían varias tuberías que se incrustaban en la roca. "Allí debe estar la fuente de alimentación del escudo" comprendió el mago, y se permitió una medio sonrisa por la facilidad con la que le estaba saliendo todo. En el lado derecho de la caverna había una gran grieta en la roca, de la que salía una luz violeta. Encima de esa grieta, en la pared, se encontraba un buen número de cuevas, protegidas por barrotes "Y ahí debe estar el mineral que están extrayendo, junto con las celdas de los esclavos".

Debajo de él, donde sus compañeros habían aterrizado, se iba juntando un gran grupo de enemigos. No pasaron ni treinta segundos, y rayos dorados brotaron del puntito que era Estella, mientras que una gran luz blanca destrozó toda un área desde la que se lanzaban los atacantes. Esperó hasta que sus compañeros terminaron de despachar al grupo atacante, y luego sacó su lácrima de comunicación de entre sus ropajes. La activó, y después de unos segundos escuchó la voz de Estella.

– Mystogan, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la mujer. A su lado se situó Gildarts, que no dijo nada pero escuchaba atentamente mientras vigilaba por si aparecían nuevos enemigos.

– Sí. Las celdas de los prisioneros se encuentran a vuestra derecha, igual que el nodo del mineral que están extrayendo. Yo ya he localizado la fuente de energía del escudo, y me voy a dirigir hacia allí – cortó la comunicación, sin esperar respuesta, y levantó uno de sus brazos, apuntando hacia la torre central. De un dispositivo que tenía oculto entre sus ropas, salió disparado un gancho metálico, que se dirigió hasta la torre y se incrustó en ella. A continuación apareció un hilo mágico de color gris, al cual se enganchó con un hierro que guardaba, y cogiendo impulso se lanzó. (Básicamente una tirolina) Se desplazó hasta la pared de la torre, y observó la misma. Notó magia, y algo más oscuro, que la protegía. No podría teletransportarse al otro lado, y seguramente no le sería fácil derribarla. Esa protección tan fuerte que tenía el edificio, le confirmó que allí se guardaba la fuente de alimentación, y seguramente algo más. Mientras Gildarts y Estella se abrían paso entre los enemigos, sin grandes esfuerzos por su parte, él pensaba como entrar.

Finalmente tuvo una idea. Sacó un pequeño objeto circular que guardaba en una de sus bolsas, y lo lanazó contra una de las tuberías. Segundos más tarde el objeto explotó con gran potencia, y Mystogan saltó hacia la misma. Se apoyó en el techo y comprobó que la tubería había desaparecido, y sin perder un segundo pegó un gran salto, entrando en la fortaleza por el lugar donde había estado la tubería. Segundos más tarde de aterrizar sobre el piso de la misma, una pesada compuerta de metal bloqueó el acceso. "Lo tenían bien pensado" pensó. Ahora estaba dentro. Un vapor oscuro salía de los restos de la tubería destrozada, y no le gustaba nada.

– Air shield – dijo mientras ponía una mano junto a su boca, y formó una bolsa de aire que le permitía respirar, evitando ese humo. Vio una puerta en un lateral, y se internó por la misma, en busca de su objetivo. Si el destino estaba con él, el ser al que buscaba estaría también allí.

.

Estella y Gildarts habían despachado a la mayoría de los enemigos. Fiel a lo que había afirmado, sabiendo que ahora sí se enfrentaba a los carceleros y verdugos de un buen número de inocentes, mató a muchos de ellos en su avance. Gildarts era más compasivo, pero modificó su magia crash, pasando de dividir en cientos de partes a sus enemigos, provocando que quedaran inconscientes, a la segunda fase. Ahora básicamente lo que hacía era explotar las zonas donde dirigía sus manos, hiriendo a todos aquellos que se quedaban donde su magia golpeaba. Un grupo de magos algo más fuerte se unió, e intentaron hacer frente a Estella, lanzándole ataques con sus báculos. Ella los miró con asco.

– Manipulación del espacio: Gran Implosión – dijo la peli verde, y el lugar en el que se encontraban los magos se iluminó con una luz amarilla, para a continuación producirse una intensa explosión. Estella siguió avanzando hacia las celdas, con su único objetivo de liberar a todos aquellos inocentes. La misión Omega original era encontrar la base y capturar o acabar con los líderes que dirigían la base, pero ahora no podían dejar de lado a todos esos prisioneros. Una vez hubiera puesto a salvo a toda esa gente, fuera de la fortaleza, volvería para aplastar a los líderes, si esque sus compañeros no habían acabado con ellos antes.

Llegó junto a las celdas y vio a todos esos hombres, mujeres y niños, delgados y muchos de ellos con heridas. La miraban como si fuera un ángel venido de los cielos.

– Mi nombre es Estella Percival. Soy una maga de clase S de Fairy Tail. Hemos venido a rescataros ya acabar con estos miserables que os han tenido aquí encerrados – muchos prisioneros comenzaron a llorar, otros cayeron de rodillas. La peli verde sólo podía alegrarse de la decisión que tomó hace mucho tiempo de ser una maga que ayudara a los demás. Por momentos como éste, eran por los que merecía la pena combatir, ser herido, o incluso sacrificar la vida – Por favor si os echáis un poco para atrás, abriré todas las celdas – cuando la gente obedeció, Estella desplegó su magia de la luz, haciendo brotar rayos en forma de látigos de sus brazos que usó para destruir los candados. Una vez todo el mundo estuvo fuera, muchos de ellos quisieron quedarse junto a Gildarts para luchar, pues nuevos grupos de enemigos habían salido de la torre y se dirigían hacia ellos. Estella no podía obligar a nadie a ir con ella, si su deseo era ayudar a su compañero, asique unos cien prisioneros se quedaron junto a Gildarts, mientras ella se llevaba al grupo principal, de unas trescientas personas. Mientras Estella y Gildarts se miraban, entendiéndose sin necesidad de palabras, se produjo un rayo de luz, que cayó entre ambos, y un gran poder mágico golpeó a todos los presentes, que se quedaron inmóviles.

– ¿A dónde pensáis que os lleváis a mis esclavos? – preguntó una voz seca, y del rayo de luz apareció un sujeto alto, que llevaba pantalones amplios de color morado, botas negras, y una coraza de acero negro. Sus brazos, desprovistos de ropa, tenían varios tatuajes negros, incluyendo el símbolo del pentagrama en uno de sus hombros. Su cara se ocultaba debajo de una máscara y un casco de acero, rodeado de pinchos. No llevaba armas, y Estella y Gildarts comprendieron al momento que aquél era uno de los capitanes.

– Esto no podía ser tan fácil como parecía – dijo Estella. El recién llegado levantó su brazo, y apuntó hacia el lugar donde una parte de las personas liberadas se encontraban, mirándole aterrorizados. Muchos cerraron sus ojos, pensando que el final había llegado, pero éste nunca se produjo. Gildarts, alarmado, había chocado su puño contra el del enmascarado, provocando un forcejeo de magias que el pelirrojo ganó, forzándole a retroceder.

– ¡Estella sácalos a todos de aquí AHORA MISMO! – gritó, lanzándose contra ese tipo, que consiguió detener un nuevo golpe suyo, pero volvió a retroceder por la gran fuerza de Gildarts. Estella quedó muy impresionada por el hecho de que su amigo la llamara por su propio nombre, cosa que jamás hacía. Ese tipo era fuerte, pero no tanto. Lo que debía buscar era matar a todas aquellas personas, ahora que habían sido liberadas. Entonces la peli verde tuvo una idea. Requeriría de una gran cantidad de su magia, pero la permitiría sacar a todo su grupo sin que ese sujeto pudiera actuar a tiempo.

– ¡Todos síganme! – gritó, y los condujo hasta el lugar donde Gildarts y ella habían caído no hacía mucho rato. El otro grupo también se había alejado del enmascarado, pero habían cogido las armas de los guardias que alfombraban el suelo, y estaban cubriendo la retirada del grupo principal combatiendo a los guardias que habían salido por la puerta.

.

El encapuchado volvió a intentar salir detrás de ellos, pero nuevamente Gildarts llegó a tiempo para detenerle, bloqueando su avance. El sujeto se detuvo y por debajo de las rendijas de su máscara, sus ojos relucieron peligrosamente.

– Soy Eurodras, uno de los Tres Capitanes de éste lugar, ¿cómo piensas impedirme que acabe con todos ellos, pequeña hada? – le preguntó el encapuchado a Gildarts. Éste estaba mortalmente serio, asqueado con ese hombre que pretendía matar a personas desarmadas e indefensas. No respondió a su provocación, sino que lo que hizo fue incrementar su poder mágico oculto, formando un aura blanca de puro poder que rodeaba su cuerpo. El otro pareció sorprendido por la gran presión que se formó en todo el lugar, que le hacía doblar ligeramente las rodillas.

– Te has metido con la gente equivocada – fue toda la respuesta de Gildarts, que lanzó una onda de choque horizontal contra Eurodras, que a su vez saltó para poder esquivarla. Pero no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que le lanzó el pelirrojo, que había saltado al mismo tiempo que él. La fuerza del impacto le mandó volando contra una la pared de la cueva que tenía a sus espaldas. Se levantó, con el lado de su máscara donde había sufrido el golpe roto, y escupió un poco de sangre por el mismo

– Bien, tendré que ponerme serio – dijo, y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar.

.

Mystogan había atravesado pasillos y escaleras, percibiendo un lugar donde se generaba una poderosa magia, acompañada de algo que sospechaba lo que era. Después de unos minutos llegó hasta una gran habitación, en el centro de la torre, en cuyo centro se encontraba un cristal hexagonal de color negro, del cual salía una sombra que iba hacia las tuberías de la parte superior de la torre. Junto al cristal se encontraba un hombre de capa blanca, que se giró en cuanto entró en la habitación, ojos rojos despiadados, pelo negro, y una cicatriz en forma de X en su ojo izquierdo. No sentía ningún poder mágico proveniente de él, lo que le confirmaba que se encontraba ante el tipo que había matado al amigo de Jack.

– El destino, al parecer, está conmigo. He venido a matarte. Espero que estés preparado– dijo Mystogan, mientras tomaba entre sus manos uno de sus báculos.

– Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los dos de fuera eran los únicos que habían bajado… ocultas muy bien tu magia, Mystogan. No fuimos capaces de percibirte desde que destruiste el Júpiter – dijo el peli negro, ladeando la cabeza y relamiendo sus afilados colmillos.

– ¿Conoces mi nombre? – preguntó Mystogan, fingiendo sorpresa.

– Tendría que vivir en una cueva para no concerlo – le contestó.

– Ya vives en una cueva… – dijo Mystogan. El peli negro le miró, incapaz de responder a eso. La cara le cambió de confusión a un rictus de odio, y se abalanzó sobre él.

– Onda devastadora de la tierra – dijo con voz tranquila el encapuchado, posando una mano sobre el suelo, que se elevó, golpeando varias veces a su atacante y obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás.

– Tienes idea de a lo que te enfrentas, miserable humano – dijo al poner sus pies en el suelo, mientras sus ojos rojos le miraban con rabia.

– Sé perfectamente a lo que me enfrento. Y ten por seguro que voy a destruirte… demonio

.

.

.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. El próximo traerá el nudo central de las batallas individuales, la conclusión de las mismas… y algo más**.

 **Descripción de los tres magos clase S implicados en la misión Omega.**

 **De los tres, el más fuerte, pero por poco, es Gildarts. Estella es la segunda. Mystogan es menos fuerte, pero igualmente es un mago de clase S con muchísimo potencial y experto en las tácticas ninja y de la ocultación**

 **.**

 **Estella tiene el pelo verde, recogido en una coleta, y su cara se parece en sus rasgos a los de la princesa Hisui, aunque tiene los rasgos más endurecidos, una cicatriz en la mejilla, y se nota que es más mayor. Es de cuerpo atractivo, que engaña a su verdadera y monstruosa fuerza, de hecho para muchos es la maga más atractiva de Fairy Tail en el momento de ésta historia inicial. Tiene 30 años. Es miembro del gremio desde hace 16 años. Estella es sólo un poco menos fuerte que Gildarts, pero lo compensa gracias a sus armas y su mayor inteligencia estratégica. También es más despiadada que el pelirrojo, estando dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su gremio y sus seres queridos, hasta el punto de matar si es necesario, aunque intenta por regla general no hacerlo. Pero pese a ello, tiene un impecable sentido de la justicia y el deber, y siempre ayuda a las personas que lo necesitan. Sus magias son la magia del control del espacio, y la magia de la luz, enseñada por el Maestro Makarov. Además, conoce la magia de transformación, la de teletransportación y la telepatía, las tres a un nivel básico. Es experta en el manejo de la espada. Es la candidata elegida como sucesora de Makarov cuando este decida retirarse, y su gran sueño es convertirse en Maga Santa. Siente un gran instinto maternal por Erza y Mirajane, a las que considera como sus hijas y educa y entrena cuando puede.**

 **.**

 **Gildarts tiene el pelo de color anaranjado rojizo, y a diferencia de en la saga de la isla Tenrou, tiene el pelo corto y una pequeña barba. Oculta su cuerpo debajo de su capa y de sus ropajes, pero tiene un cuerpo muy musculado con varias cicatrices. Tiene varias placas de armadura laminada, en los hombros y en las piernas. Todavía tiene ambos brazos y piernas. Tiene, al comienzo de ésta historia, 34 años. Es miembro del gremio desde hace más de 25 años. Gildarts es opuesto en casi todo a Estella. Mientras Estella se toma muy en serio la seguridad del gremio, es atenta y muy responsable, él es despistado, un poco alocado y despreocupado. Con todo, es muy buena persona y tiene un fuerte sentido de la amistad y la palabra. Al igual que Natsu, evita matar personas siempre que sea posible. Está especializado únicamente en la magia de desunión y destrucción, o crash, pero es un auténtico maestro en su uso, siendo considerado el mago que mejor domina esas magias en todo Fiore. Sus habilidades físicas son también impresionantes, y su cuerpo tiene una gran resistencia tanto a los ataques mágicos como normales. Está interesado en ser un Mago de Clase SS, y llegado el momento incluso se plantea ser un Mago Santo, pero tiene una promesa con su amiga/ rival Estella de sólo intentar ser uno de los Diez si ambos llegaban a ese puesto, y primero llegaba ella; es decir, si Estella cumple su sueño primero, y decide mantenerse como Maga Santa, él entonces intentará convertirse en Mago Santo para poder darle su apoyo. Le gusta la libertad de movimiento, viajar por el mundo, el alcohol y las mujeres, y su objetivo real es ser uno de los magos más fuertes del mundo, sin renunciar a su libertad. Natsu, sin él saberlo, ha llamado su atención desde un primer momento, y siente mucho cariño hacia él, llegando a considerarlo casi como un hijo**

 **.**

 **Mystogan es de los tres, el personaje más misterioso. Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, ni su rostro real. Ni siquiera sus compañeros, Gildarts y Estella, o el Maestro, que son los únicos que pueden contactar con él, saben algo de su pasado antes de unirse a FT. Su edad no resulta fácil de determinar, pero parece que tiene entre 20 y 25 años. Es miembro del gremio desde hace 5 años Es también un mago de clase S, pero no parece tener interés por llegar más arriba en el escalafón. Es el miembro de FT que más magias usa, sabiendo usar de forma experta la magia del aire, la del sueño, y varias formaciones Amaterasu. También controla magias como la del teletransporte, la de la tierra y algunas otras desconocidas (posiblemente, entre otras, controle la magia celestial, como Jellal, y la de almacenamiento, pero no está confirmado). Tiene grandes habilidades físicas comparadas con la mayoría de magos, y, aunque es más débil que Gildarts y Estella, compensa esa menor fuerza y resistencia con su estilo de pelea ninja. Por supuesto, también domina la mayoría de las artes y armas ninja y un buen número de habilidades de ocultación, espionaje y evasión. No duda en matar si tiene que hacerlo, y es una persona fría, reservada, algo tosca y desagradable con la mayoría de la gente, y muy misteriosa. Con todo, tiene un curioso, pero válido, sentido de la justicia, basado en la pureza del alma de las personas y en sus acciones, a raíz de las cuales ayuda a las personas poniendo en riesgo su propia vida si es necesario, o no. Cuando se enfrenta a alguien cuya alma está especialmente hundida en la maldad, o sus actos han resultado ser imperdonables, no duda en matar a ese tipo de personas. Siente mucha lealtad por aquellos que considera sus compañeros, así como por su gremio, aunque no parece demostrarlo casi nunca. Desde el principio, Jack despierta su interés, y mantiene cierto contacto con él cuando pasa por Magnolia. En ocasiones, llegará incluso a entrenarle en algunos aspectos que considera necesarios para potenciar las habilidades o la mentalidad del hijo de Äldunade.**


	5. Una amarga victoria

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Pues llegamos al capítulo 5. El que avisa no es traidor, asique os pongo ya sobre aviso: las cosas no van a ser como las imagináis. Pero os prometo una buena de dosis de acción cortesía de Gildarts y Mystogan principalmente. Espero que la disfrutéis, porque al acabar este primer arco el nivel de poder mágico se reducirá drásticamente.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir para evitar espoileraos, os dejo con este largo capítulo. Apenas llevo una semana desde que creé mi cuenta en esta comunidad, asique como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

 **SPOILERS relacionados con el arco de Tártaros**

 **.**

 **ARCO DEL ORIGEN**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **UNA AMARGA VICTORIA**

 **.**

Las tropas del Consejo, bajo el mando de uno de los magos más fuertes de todo Fiore, se desplazaban rápidamente hacia las coordenadas que los magos de Fairy Tail les habían proporcionado. La unidad avanzada se dirigía hacia allí en uno de acorazados aéreos del Consejo, mientras que el resto viajaban en vehículos terrestres. Un hombre de pelo rubio se encontraba acodado sobre la baranda de proa de la nave. "Tenemos que ser rápidos, es posible que necesiten ayuda. Porqué seréis tan impulsivos, magos de Fairy Tail" pensó, preocupado sobre todo por Estella, a la que conocía desde hacía años y con la que mantenía algo parecido a una amistad. Confiaba en las capacidades del grupo, pero los últimos rumores le tenían preocupado. De estar allí ese tipo… desechó esos pensamientos, y se dirigió hacia el puente de mando.

.

Estella había ordenado sin perder un segundo que los niños o personas menos pesadas se pusieran sobre los hombros de los más grandes, y que se juntaran todo lo posible. Ella misma se puso en el centro del encogido grupo. A lo lejos, Gildarts seguía conteniendo los avances de ese mago enmascarado, y de hecho lo había estampado contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Eso le daba tiempo, pero no sabía si el suficiente.

– Por favor, manteneos todos lo más juntos posible. Vamos a subir por el hueco que mi compañero abrió, mientras tengamos tiempo – anunció con voz potente. La gente la miró con algo de miedo, pero hicieron lo que les dijo. La peli verde dirigió su magia hacia el borde del círculo donde se encontraban todos, y después utilizó sus tentáculos de magia de luz para rajar el suelo por debajo de ellos. Cuando hubo separado el pedazo de roca sobre el que estaban del resto del suelo de la caverna, añadió a su magia de luz su magia del espacio – Manipulación del espacio. Onda de gravedad invertida – dijo, y una gran presión que venía desde abajo comenzó a elevar la roca sobre la que se encontraban. La suma de la gente y de la roca era más pesada de lo que creía, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La roca se fue elevando por la caverna, provocando que a los esclavos liberados se les cayera la mandíbula de la impresión. Estaban subiendo en un gigantesco ascensor. Escuchó un grito por debajo de ellos, pero una tremenda vibración fruto de la magia de Gildarts fue todo lo que los alcanzó. Lo último que todos escucharon antes de llegar al techo de la caverna, fue una fortísima explosión. "Parece que el pervertido se está divirtiendo más de la cuenta" pensó la peli verde, pero se le escapó un gemido por la gran cantidad de energía mágica que estaba gastando.

La roca rozó en algunos puntos con los bordes del agujero que había hecho Gildarts, pero los tentáculos de su magia de luz impidieron que la misma se rompiera. En cuanto llegó al piso donde había estado el ascensor, ordenó a todo el mundo bajar por el lado en el que tenían la escalinata principal. Gracias a Mavis, Gildarts no había destruido esa zona cuando tuvo la ocurrencia de bajar más rápidamente. Cuando todos hubieron bajado del ascensor, liberó su magia, provocando que la roca cayera, y saltó sobre el piso, en el cual quedó sentada mientras jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento. El desgaste mágico había sido importante. Las personas más cercanas intentaron ayudarla, pero ella alzó una mano para detenerlos, y de los bolsillos de su uniforme de campaña sacó una pequeña botella. Bebió su contenido, que la permitió regenerar un poco su magia, pero aun así calculaba que le quedaba poco más de la mitad de su poder mágico inicial, después de los combates que había librado, y sobre todo de haber tenido que mover durante tanto tiempo todo ese peso. Recordó su promesa con Jack, y con un pequeño esfuerzo se puso en pie.

– ¡Escuchadme todos! Necesito saber dónde se encuentran las celdas de castigo, a las que se llevan a los que intentan escapar. Una niña, llamada Lune y que es compañera de Jack, gracias al cual hemos podido llegar hasta aquí, se encuentra allí retenida – dijo, mirando a todos a los que su vista llegaba. Cuando dijo eso hubo un estallido de alegría.

– ¡Jack está vivo! – gritaron unos cuantos, mientras que otros sólo sonreían. De entre el grupo se adelantaron tres niños, una niña, y una adolescente, que la miraron con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Somos los únicos que quedamos del grupo de amigos de Jack – dijo la adolescente. Eso a Estella la entristeció aún más. Jack les había contado que su grupo había sido de 13 niños más el mismo. Eso significaba que casi la mitad habían terminado muriendo a manos de esos desgraciados, lo que la enfurecía aún más y la daban ganas de regresar a destrozarlos a todos. Pero debía mantener la calma y atender a lo que le dijeran – Los niños que se encontraban en las celdas de castigo regresaron… todos menos Lune. Las celdas de castigo se encuentran dentro de la torre gris… muchísimas gracias por habernos salvado – añadió, mientras hacía esfuerzos por contener el llanto. Que la niña no hubiera vuelto con los demás le pareció preocupante. Sabiendo el lugar, intentó comunicarse con Mystogan y Gildarts, pero algo interfería la comunicación. Suspiró, y pensó cómo debía actuar.

– No temáis, la rescataremos. Pero ahora lo prioritario es poneros a todos a salvo… cuando lleguen las tropas del Consejo y quedéis bajo su protección, y si mis nakamas no la encuentran antes, volveré a por ella y la sacaré de aquí. Ahora, yo me situaré a la cabeza del grupo. Necesito que un grupo de gente armada se quede en la retaguardia del grupo y lo proteja de enemigos que pueda haber – Estella hablaba de una forma que no admitía réplica, como si fuera un general dirigiendo a sus tropas. Las cosas se hicieron como había dicho, y minutos más tarde llegaron hasta las puertas de la fortaleza. Pero cuando Estella salió por las mismas, seguida por los demás, se detuvo en seco. Rodeando las puertas aguardaba una multitud de varios centenares de magos y guerreros, seguramente todos los que no habían sido derrotados aún. La mayoría de ellos llevaban báculos de ataque o ballestas, y les apuntaban desde todos los ángulos. Estella maldijo el haber estado tan distraída para no percibir a tantos enemigos. Uno de ellos, una mujer, que portaba un uniforme diferente al resto, y llevaba su cara descubierta, dio un paso al frente, y lanzó hacia ella unas esposas anuladoras de magia.

– Maga de Fairy Tail, soy Mariam, la teniente de la fortaleza que vosotros, miserables, habéis destrozado antes. Tienes diez, exactamente diez segundos, para rendirte y ponerte ésas esposas, o abriremos fuego contra nuestra mercancía – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa cruel. La peli verde miró a todos sus enemigos con odio.

– Yo no soy mi Maestro – fue su extraña respuesta

– Te quedan ocho segundos, maga – dijo la teniente.

– Yo no soy mi Maestro – volvió a decir la peli verde

– Y ahora te quedan cinco segundos – volvió a decir la teniente, levantando su mano. Todos los enemigos apuntaron al grupo de esclavos liberados, que se encogieron y gritaron de terror, mientras intentaban cubrirse del inminente ataque.

– Os considero a todos mis enemigos – contestó Estella, mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Entre sus palmas, surgió una bola de energía dorada. La teniente miró cómo se preparaba para atacar y fue a ordenar a sus tropas que abrieron fuego, pero no fue lo bastante rápida – La Ley de las Hadas ha sido invocada… ¡FAIRY LAW! – gritó con voz potente y terrible la que en poco tiempo iba a ser Cuarta Maestra del gremio de Fairy Tail. La bola de luz dorada se expandió a toda velocidad, envolviendo a aliados y enemigos por igual.

.

Eurodras se había puesto al fin serio. Entró en contacto con su magia, y al instante una gran aguja plateada brotó del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia Gildarts. El pelirrojo se limitó a extender su brazo y desintegrarla, mientras vigilaba los posibles movimientos de su enemigo. Éste repitió el ataque varias veces, pero Gildarts se limitaba a esquivar los golpes o pulverizarlos.

– ¡Taladro metálico! – gritó, y justo debajo de Gildarts, apareció un gran bloque metálico que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar. Saltó hacia arriba, siendo perseguido por la punta de ese bloque de metal. Sabía que si le alcanzaba le haría daño, asique usó una vez más su magia desintegradora. Las dos magias chocaron en el aire. Gildarts rápidamente tomó la inciativa, y después de un esfuerzo superior a los que había tenido que hacer hasta ése momento, logró subdividir y deshacer la magia de su rival. Cayó a tierra, buscando con su vista a Eurodras.

Pero éste aprovechó su breve distracción para lanzarse contra la roca en la que estaban escapando los esclavos, y puso las manos en su casco coronado de pinchos.

– Lluvia de agujas – dijo, y de su casco comenzaron a brotar centenares de afiladas agujas de hierro, que se hacían más grandes a medida que avanzaban, llegando al tener el tamaño de lanzas. Acto seguido, las lanzó contra la roca con el fin de matar a cuantos pudiera y destruir la estructura de la misma, pero el mago de clase S llegó una vez más a tiempo.

– ¡CRASH SHIELD! – gritó el pelirrojo, y formó un manto con su magia por debajo de la roca, contra el que se estrellaron y desintegraron todas las agujas. La inercia de su salto le llevó hasta el traicionero Eurodras, al que golpeó en la cabeza con un tremendo puñetazo, que le estrelló nuevamente contra otra de las paredes de la caverna – ¿Has tenido suficiente ya, miserable? – preguntó, cuando aterrizó a su lado.

– Apenas… estoy comenzando – contestó mientras jadeaba. Su casco estaba deshecho, revelando su cara. Era calvo, lleno de cicatrices, y sus ojillos desquiciados miraban a Gildarts con miedo y odio – ¡Aún no he usado todo el poder de mi magia!

– Una magia bastante vulgar, la verdad. ¿Qué es, magia de lanzamiento de metal? – preguntó Gildarts cruzándose de brazos.

– Efectivamente, y ahora… – contestó Eurodras

– ¿Y estando en una mina eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Qué decepcionante – le interrumpió Gildarts mientras suspiraba.

– ¡Eso era lo que iba a decir! ¡Te acabaré de un solo golpe! – gritó el Capitán, cuyos tatuajes se iluminaron con una luz blanca. Un aura de color gris rodeó su cuerpo, y Gildarts imitó su movimiento, aumentando de forma increíble su poder mágico, formando nuevamente una inmensa aura de luz blanca. Si el mago oscuro se hubiera parado a comparar ambas auras, se habría dado cuenta de lo inútil que era enfrentarse al pelirrojo. Pero no se fijó, o le dio igual, asique comenzó a atraer todos los metales que se encontraban en las paredes de la mina o en el suelo, acumulándolos en su cuerpo, formando un gran pilar cuya punta era él mismo.

– Esto será un poco más entretenido. Ven con todo, que tengo prisa – sonrió Gildarts. Tenía que acabar ese combate cuanto antes, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba el poder de ese sujeto. Luego iría a mirar si encontraba algo útil dentro de la torre gris, que parecía el centro de mando de la base.

– ¡METAL ARROW! – gritó Eurdoras, cuando hubo acumulado todo el metal que podía, y se lanzó como si fuera una flecha contra Gildarts. Éste se mantuvo en el sitio, y preparó su magia mientras alzaba ambos brazos y apuntaba al sujeto que se le acercaba a toda velocidad.

– Empyrean Cannon – dijo, con calma, sin alterarse. Su aura pasó por sus brazos y salió disparada en forma de rayo mágico contra el atacante, que aguantó durante unos segundos el choque, antes de salir disparado, atravesando en su camino unas cuantas rocas y estrellándose por tercera y última vez contra la pared de la caverna, donde formó un gran boquete debido a la fuerza del impacto. Por supuesto, terminó totalmente noqueado

– Creo que se me fue un poco la mano – reconoció el pelirrojo, mirando el rastro de destrucción y humo que había dejado ese hombre. "En su honor, me hizo usar bastante magia" pensó Gildarts, mientras tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas. Estaba un poco cansado, pero todavía tenía fuerzas de sobra para acabar la misión. Al acercarse hacia la torre, los guardias que estaban combatiendo con los esclavos se rindieron y tiraron las armas al momento, al haber sido testigos de su monstruosa fuerza. Los esclavos liberados celebraron la victoria y amarraron a los guardias en grupos. Varios comenzaron a alabar la fuerza del pelirrojo, mientras le miraban totalmente agradecidos

– Si podemos ayudarte, estamos a tu servicio – dijeron todos. Gildarts sonrió y negó con la cabeza

– No, como mago yo soy quien está a vuestro servicio. Ya habéis hecho bastante. Intentad subir y salir de éste lugar si podéis, aunque creo que me cargué el ascensor antes – dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Pero por lo visto había unas escaleras también que permitían subir, le dijeron. Gildarts iba a escoltarlos hacia el exterior, pero algo dentro de la torre captó su atención. Sí, sin duda esa era la magia de Mystogan… y algo que no parecía magia pero que era muy poderoso. Pero lo que le había llamado la atención no era eso, sino la llegada de una tercera fuerza mágica, más poderosa que la que se enfrentaba a su nakama. Mystogan estaba en problemas, comprendió el mago.

.

– _Sé perfectamente a lo que me enfrento. Y ten por seguro que voy a destruirte… demonio_

Mystogan no añadió nada más, comenzó a correr por la habitación y lanzó varios kunais contra su enemigo, que esquivó con facilidad. Pero sólo era una treta, pues el mago desapareció en ese momento, para reaparecer a sus espaldas.

– Amaterasu: Fórmula 7 – dijo el mago mientras hacía varios movimientos con sus manos, y de un círculo morado brotó un rayo que golpeó a su enemigo y lo estrelló contra la pared. Sin pretender darle un respiro, Mystogan volvió a desaparecer, para reaparecer al lado del enemigo derribado y darle una patada, pero éste alzó su brazo y detuvo el ataque.

– Sabes que te enfrentas a un demonio y aun así me atacas… los rumores que te preceden son bien merecidos, Mystogan. Supongo que contigo no tengo que ocultar mi **verdadera forma** – dijo, mientras hacía retroceder al mago y se ponía en pie. Una sombra negra le rodeó, y en un instante su apariencia física cambió. En su cabeza aparecieron cuernos, algunas de sus ropas desaparecieron, siendo sustituidas por una mezcla de escamas grandes y placas de metal y tela. Por último, la piel de su cara se oscureció y se llenó de escamas pequeñas, y su pelo se alargó hasta llegar casi a su cintura.

– Si tantos rumores hay sobre mí, es que no hago bien mi función – dijo secamente el mago, preparándose para seguir la pelea, sin preocuparse por la transformación de su rival.

– Ohh, no me malinterpretes, _Maestro de las Sombras,_ tus rumores sólo se conocen entre los de mi especie. Los magos en general evitan enfrentarse a nuestra raza… pero tú en cambio siempre apareces allí donde se encuentra uno de nosotros. Tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es la razón, antes de matarte – el demonio había comenzado a caminar de lado, sin dejar en ningún momento de encarar a Mystogan. Parecía más un tigre acechando a su presa que un humano.

– Mis razones son sólo mías. Aunque pudieras entenderlas, no te las diría. ¿Estás listo para continuar? – preguntó el mago, que sin esperar su respuesta, desapareció. Mystogan se desplazaba a la velocidad del rayo. Usó varios de sus ataques mágicos amaterasu, así como varios de tierra, pero de momento reservaba sus bastones y sus ataques más poderosos. Por su parte, el demonio respondió físicamente a sus golpes, sin emplear sus poderes. Después de unos minutos, Mystogan consiguió volver a estrellar contra la pared a la criatura, que se levantó enfurecida.

– Ya me cansé de ti, _mago_ – dijo el demonio. Levantó su puño, y una onda de poder golpeó a Mystogan, que se estrelló contra una pared

– Oh, ya veo que decidiste usar tu maldición – dijo el mago. No era extraño que él conociera las artes y poderes de combate de los demonios, al fin y al cabo llevaba tiempo combatiéndolos.

– ¿Tu… maldición? ¿Una sola? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan patético como los demonios del humano Zeref? ¿Crees que soy uno de sus libros vacíos, un producto creado por un miserable mortal? ¡NO TE ATREVAS A AFIRMAR TAL COSA! – gritó muy furioso el demonio, que desapareció para reaparecer junto a Mystogan

– ¡Kasai no noroi, Furea! – (maldición del fuego, llamarada) gritó, pero Mystogan había saltado hacia atrás.

– Sanjūmahōjin: Kyousui – (círculo mágico de tres niveles: espejo del agua) rebatió Mystogan, reflejando el ataque y devolviéndoselo a su usuario, provocando que la llamarada se estrellara contra él. Mystogan adoptó una pose de combate empuñando uno de sus bastones, que tenía un ojo rojo en su parte superior – Me es igual si eres un demonio de Zeref, o un demonio anterior a él. Sigues siendo un demonio, y he dado mi palabra de que te destruiría. No pienso incumplirla.

– Ya veo, no tienes ni idea de lo que somos. Eso lo hará más fácil – dijo el demonio mientras salía del humo. Tenía algunas quemaduras, pero ninguna de gravedad. Sus rojos ojos miraban al mago con extraña confianza – Juryoku no noroi, Suihebi Nami (maldición de gravedad, onda horizontal) – dijo. Mystogan interpuso su báculo, pero había esperado otro ataque de fuego. Ése báculo no estaba diseñado para repeler magias que alteraban el propio espacio, por lo que la maldición le dio de lleno y le estrelló contra la pared, que comenzó a hundirse por la gravedad. La presión se mantuvo, pero Mystogan pudo mientras terminar de preparar una de sus técnicas más poderosas. De la nada, cuatro bastones se clavaron en el suelo formando un cuadrado alrededor del demonio, cuyo centro era él mismo. Los bastones comenzaron a generar descargas de magia, combinando el poder del mago y el de los propios artefactos, y antes de que el demonio pudiera actuar, Mystogan alzó un brazo mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo de enfrentarse a la gravedad.

– Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura – (círculo mágico de cinco niveles: canción sagrada) murmuró. Varios círculos mágicos se formaron encima de la cabeza del demonio, que recibió una brutal descarga de energía mágica que agrietó el suelo bajo sus pies – Me pregunto quién se rendirá antes, si tú, o yo – gruñó Mystogan, cuando el demonio redobló su esfuerzo con la maldición. Ambos quedaron a merced del adversario, pero la magia que el mago de Fairy Tail usó era más poderosa. Los dos perdieron el control de sus poderes después de casi un minuto atacando a su enemigo y recibiendo su ataque. El demonio cayó de rodillas, mientras que Mystogan conseguía mantenerse en pie, pero se agarraba el pecho intentando mitigar el dolor.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan poderoso? – preguntó el demonio mientras se ponía en pie con un gran esfuerzo. Las quemaduras se habían agravado, su armadura se había destruido, y varias de sus ropas lucían hechas jirones. Estaba físicamente mal, pero todavía podía usar muchas más maldiciones si su cuerpo aguantaba el daño.

– Me ayudo de mis báculos – respondió con sinceridad el encapuchado. Le dolían el pecho y la cabeza debido a la presión tan fuerte de la maldición de gravedad – Si quieres hacerlo rápido, te ahorraré sufrimiento – ofreció el mago mientras caminaba hacia el demonio. Él le miró con sus ojos escarlata, y sonrió de forma extraña. Al ver su sonrisa, Mystogan se puso en guardia y saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo, porque un golpe cortante que habría sido mortal solamente le hizo un corte largo a la altura del abdomen. Sus ropas se rajaron, pero su propio poder interior impidió que la herida alcanzara sus órganos internos. Con todo, era una herida fea, y dolorosa. Mystogan gruñó mientras veía como se materializaba el recién llegado, que había conseguido engañar sus sentidos. No cometería el mismo error dos veces – Era de suponer que la escoria como tú pediría ayuda. Malditos cobardes… – pero la voz se le quebró debido al dolor.

El recién llegado era otro demonio. Era alto, con cuernos verticales y con una larga melena de color púrpura que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba una túnica larga, de tonos amarillos y naranjas, y en sus manos sostenía dos grandes hoces. Con todo lo más llamativo era su rostro, o más bien, la ausencia de rostro. No tenía ojos, ni boca ni nariz. Su pálida piel, sus cuernos, y el pelo era todo lo que componía su cabeza. Mystogan no tenía mucho tiempo. Sabía que su herida le iría restando fuerzas, asique lanzó un hechizo que reservaba para situaciones como esa.

– ¡Nemuri! – (sueño) dijo el encapuchado, y varias ondas impactaron contra el demonio recién llegado, que quedó inmovilizado. Sin desaprovechar el momento, Mystogan saltó contra el demonio al que ni se había molestado en preguntarle el nombre, y le lanzó varios shuriken, específicamente diseñados para el combate contra demonios. El demonio saltó, pero dos de ellos le alcanzaron, lo que provocó que cayera mientras soltaba un alarido y recuperaba su falso aspecto humano. Mystogan corrió mientras cruzaba sus manos, preparando el golpe final. Cuando lo iba a lanzar, el demonio al que creía haber dormido le lanzó un rayo de energía negra, que a duras penas pudo esquivar, seguido de un nuevo ataque cortante que le golpeó en el hombro. El encapuchado saltó hacia atrás, mientras se tapaba la nueva herida del hombro con la mano. En la cabeza del demonio sin cara apareció una boca que puso una sonrisa de desdén.

– Mi nombre es Inface, el líder de los Tres Capitanes de éste lugar. Hasta aquí has llegado Mystogan – dijo el demonio sin rostro, mientras su compañero se ponía en pie con esfuerzo. Mystogan no contestó, pero con un jadeo se preparó para combatir. Pero todos se quedaron inmóviles al notar como una gran fuente de magia se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos. La pared sur se convirtió en pequeños cubos y reventó, y así fue como entró Gildarts a la habitación, con su aura mágica rodeando su cuerpo y haciendo estremecer a los dos demonios.

– Mystogan, parece que te han dado duro. ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo con mirada seria, sin dejar de vivgilar a Inface.

– El de la izquierda es el mío – fue toda la respuesta de Mystogan, que se había apoyado en la pared mientras se sujetaba la herida del costado. Gildarts respetó su forma de ser y encaró al demonio sin rostro. Sin perder tiempo utilizó su magia de desmontaje contra él, que sorprendido tiró las hoces y respondió generando un rayo de energía negro aún más potente que el que había usado contra Mystogan, y que brotaba de su cabeza. Gildarts se vio abrumado por la potencia del mismo, que lo obligó a tener que aumentar aún más el flujo de magia para conseguir igualar la arrolladora fuerza de su enemigo. Luego de unos segundos, ambos poderes se anularon el uno al otro, y desaparecieron.

– Vuestra magia no parece magia. Creo que una vez escuché su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo… – comentó mientras se rascaba el pelo y miraba hacia el techo distraído.

– Son maldiciones – le contestó Mystogan mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas

– Ah, asique es un demonio. Eso explica lo de los cuernos – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se aproximaba al demonio transformado recuperando su mirada más seria – escuché que te llamabas Inface ¿no? Verás, tengo por regla no matar a personas, pero contigo no puedo aplicar esa regla. Dime ahora mismo dónde están los prisioneros de las celdas de castigo, y me limitaré a derrotarte.

– La mercancía fue devuelta a las celdas, todos, menos una niña interesante. Nuestro Maestro tenía interés en ella, asique se la entregamos hace un par de horas – contestó con una sonrisa sádica. Eso enfureció a Gildarts, que se desplazó a gran velocidad para propinar un tremendo puñetazo al demonio, que se estrelló contra el techo del otro extremo de la habitación.

– ¡Dónde están! – exigió saber el pelirrojo a la nube de polvo donde había caído el demonio.

– Vuestra amiga la peli verde seguramente a estas alturas ya conozca a nuestro Maestro Titán y a esa mocosa. Igual que los niños que dejasteis en el bosque – contestó el demonio sin salir de la nube, mientras soltaba grandes carcajadas. Gildarts se puso pálido y miró a Mystogan, al que le temblaron las piernas por un segundo y tuvo que apoyarse de nuevo en la pared.

– ¡Gildarts, lárgate y ve a ayudar a Estella! – gritó Mystogan abandonado totalmente su habitual tono tranquilo e impasible. Gildarts negó con la cabeza

– No pienso dejarte aquí solo. Derrotemos a estos sujetos – contestó, pero la reacción de Mystogan fue totalmente imprevisible

– ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, HAZ CASO POR UNA PUTA VEZ EN TU VIDA! – gritó fuera de sí el mago, mientras conseguía finalmente sacar un tubo de uno de sus bolsillos interiores. El pelirrojo decidió que debía mantener la calma, no era normal la actitud de su compañero

– No me iré sin ti, Mystogan – contestó Gildarts con calma, y volvió a lanzarse contra Iface, pero con una diferencia. Tenía prisa. Incrementó aún más su poder mágico, pero sin alcanzar ni de cerca su límite. Inició una pelea física intensísima. Lanzó un puñetazo a toda velocidad que el demonio pudo esquivar, seguida de una patada lateral a la que le añadió poder mágico, que golpeó en el costado al demonio y lo estrelló contra la pared, que se rompió. Sin perder tiempo Gildarts salió a la carrera por el agujero que había abierto y siguió combatiendo y golpeando a Iface, llevándose un par de maldiciones por el camino y varios golpes que no le disuadieron de su idea de destrozar al demonio lo más rápido posible.

Mystogan sin embargo estaba inmóvil. El velo de magia que ocultaba sus ojos había caído, revelando unos ojos de color marrón que reflejaban absoluto terror. Había caído de rodillas, y su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, presa de un temor casi reverencial. Al verlo, el otro demonio soltó una carcajada.

– Tú si sabes _**qué**_ es Titán ¿verdad? Es normal que tengas terror… ni yo mismo puedo mirarle a los ojos cuando está tranquilo. Tenerle como enemigo… bueno, digamos que casi lo lamento por tus compañeros – dijo cruelmente, mientras se arrancaba los shuriken y volvía a transformarse a su forma demoníaca. Mystogan seguía aterrado, pero consiguió ponerse en pie con un gruñido.

– Cumpliré… mi promesa – dijo secamente, y del bote que sujetaba aún en su mano sacó unos polvos blancos sobre el hombro y el costado, conteniendo la pérdida de sangre de sus heridas. A continuación, volvió a desaparecer y apareció detrás del demonio, al que le lanzó una patada lateral que le golpeó en su cabeza. El demonio rodó por el suelo, pero se levantó mientras rodaba y lanzó una nueva maldición contra el mago, que éste esquivó. Sin detenerse, volvió a usar otra maldición y de una de sus garras brotó un látigo negro con el que intentó golpear a Mystogan, pero éste rápidamente creó varias copias de su cuerpo y desapareció entre ellas

– ¡No te servirán de nada esos trucos baratos! – le gritó el demonio, dividiendo su látigo en muchas partes, para a continuación golpear y deshacer las ilusiones creadas por el mago.

– Debiste haber aceptado mi oferta – dijo el clase S, que había reaparecido a su derecha, junto a su costado expuesto. Mystogan lanzó un cuchillo azulado que dirigía con una cadena, clavándoselo al demonio en el hombro. Éste rugió de dolor y cayó de rodillas, recobrando su aspecto humano.

– Es la segunda vez… que me haces esto miserable… qué es esta extraña magia que siento en mi interior – consiguió decir el demonio.

– Algunas de mis armas están imbuidas de magia caza demonios, cortesía de un buen amigo. Éste es el momento del adiós. Que tu negra alma encuentre la paz allí donde no se nos permite ir a los vivos – dijo solemnemente el mago, que volvió a reaparecer delante del demonio, mientras apuntaba al demonio con la palma de su mano – ¡Furasshu Taoreta Ō ! – dijo (Destello del Rey Caído) y un haz de luz morada golpeó al demonio de lleno, arrasando el suelo, paredes y muro de protección de la torre, y siguiendo su camino hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la caverna, donde desapareció. Cuando se despejó el humo de su ataque, Mystogan, agotado, caminó lentamente hacia el lugar donde había estado su enemigo. Tal y había pensado, encontró una pequeña piedra redondeada de color negro en el lugar.

– Con esto cumplo mi promesa – murmuró. Tomó el mismo cuchillo que había usado para herir al demonio, y atravesó el centro de la bola con él, que tembló durante unos segundos para después estallar – Si hubieses sido más fuerte que yo, esta magia no habría surtido efecto – dijo por último, antes de caer de espaldas sobre el suelo de la habitación, semiinconsciente.

.

Gildarts seguía su batalla contra Iface, alejándose cada vez más del lugar en el que peleaba su compañero. Le tenía a la defensiva y prácticamente acorralado, pero para nada derrotado. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del demonio, que miró con sorpresa hacia la habitación que habían dejado. Después miró a Gildarts, mientras su cuerpo se convertía lentamente en una neblina oscura

– Mi compañero ha sido destruido. Debo informar a mi Maestro del giro de los acontecimientos – dijo a modo de despedida, y rápidamente se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación donde se encontraba la fuente de alimentación del escudo. Gildarts corrió tras él tan rápido como pudo, ignorando el cansancio. Llegó a la habitación a tiempo para ver como la sombra desaparecía por una de las tuberías del techo. Junto al hexágono, tirado en el suelo se encontraba su compañero. Por un momento temió lo peor, pero al agacharse junto a él se tranquilizó al ver que respiraba, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

– Mystogan – le llamó mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. El mago encapuchado abrió los ojos, una vez que hubo reactivado el velo que los ocultaba del resto del mundo.

– Destruye… el cristal. Es lo que controla el escudo. Y luego… ve a salvar a Estella y a los demás… yo te seguiré – dijo agarrando de la túnica al pelirrojo.

– ¿Y qué será de ti? No te voy a dejar solo compañero. Si destruyo ese cristal, sospecho que algo malo pasará – replicó el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a su compañero a incorporarse.

– ¡Maldita sea Gildarts, tú no sabes lo terrible que es Titán, deja de replicarme de una vez y ve a ayudar a Estella, al Maestro y a los niños! – contestó airadamente mientras agarraba con más fuerza la capa del pelirrojo. No se le escapó el hecho de que nuevamente le había llamado por su nombre, señal de que ya no controlaba su carácter habitualmente impasible.

– Vamos juntos, Mystogan. Necesito tu teletransportación para que podamos subir, sería demasiado lento de otro modo – respondió Gildarts sin perder la calma. Mystogan comprendió que había cometido un error de cálculo debido al miedo y al cansancio, y se separó de él con esfuerzo.

– Tienes razón, me disculpo por lo que te he dicho… necesitaré que me des parte de tu magia, he perdido mi regenerador – reconoció el encapuchado, sacando una sonrisa de Gildarts, que no creía ni le agradaban esa clase de artefactos. El pelirrojo puso una mano en su hombro y comenzó a transferir su propio poder mágico a su compañero – Destruye el generador, Gildarts – volvió a pedir el mago clase S.

Esta vez Gildarts no replicó. Dirigió su brazo hacia el hexágono y usó su poder mágico para destruir no sólo el generador, sino también las tuberías que ascendían por la torre. Un humo negro comenzó a caer del lugar donde estuvieron las tuberías, pero Mystogan no perdió tiempo y usó su debilitada magia combinada con la de su compañero, para teletransportarlos hasta las mismas puertas de entrada a la fortaleza. Al ver dónde estaban, y comprobar cómo el escudo se deshacía rápidamente, sonrió para su pesar. Nunca había conseguido llegar tan lejos con su magia.

.

El ataque de Estella, cuando se disipó, dejó una extraña niebla de tono dorado que fue lentamente disipándose. Delante de los ojos atónitos de todos los rescatados sólo se veía gente inconsciente de los que salía humo, tirada sobre el suelo de la colina. La mujer que los mandaba a duras penas se tenía en pie: tenía la piel pálida y reseca, como si hubiera estado muy enferma, y los ojos en blanco. Su cuerpo se sacudía con pequeños espasmos. Estella apremió a todos para que la siguieran, y se dispuso a pasar junto a su derrotada rival

– Maldita…no te llevarás… a nuestros esclavos – consiguió a duras penas decir la teniente Mariam. Estella la miró con odio mientras se detenía junto a ella

– A callar, puta – fue su cortante respuesta, mientras giraba su cuerpo 360 grados y la golpeaba con una salvaje patada, que la lanzó colina abajo hasta estrellarse cerca del escudo. Sin preocuparse más por ella, guió a todo el mundo junto al escudo, y pidió ayuda para poder salir. Cuando toda la gente estuvo fuera, la mayoría se vieron cegados por el débil sol otoñal, y se taparon los ojos mientras se acostumbraban a la luz. Cuando todo el mundo se recuperó, se dispuso a conducirlos por el bosque hasta el lugar, pero al llegar a los primeros árboles se encontró con el Maestro y los niños, que les estaban esperando.

– Bienvenida de vuelta, hija. Sabía que lo conseguiríais – dijo el Mago Santo, con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Estella! – gritaron los tres niños y el gato dando saltos de alegría y chocando sus puños unos con otros. Las cerca de trescientas personas se sentaron entre los árboles mientras no dejaban de repetir palabras de agradecimiento hacia todos los magos de Fairy Tail, hacia Estella, y al verle allí, hacia Jack. Los amigos del grupo del peli castaño se adelantaron gritando y se tiraron sobre él, provocando que rodaran por el suelo del bosque y empezando una pelea casi al instante, mientras lloraban y reían a partes iguales, provocando que todo el mundo riera, llorara o ambas cosas. Después de unos minutos el ambiente se calmó y Natsu quiso conocer a los nakamas de Jack asique pasaron a las presentaciones, que terminaron en una nueva pelea en la que se implicaron los cinco niños rescatados, igual que nuestros tres jóvenes magos.

Makarov veía todo eso con una gran sonrisa, aunque se mantenía alerta por si aparecía algún enemigo. Estella estaba sentada a su lado con los ojos cerrados. No podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero usar el Fairy Law la había cansado bastante, asique estaba recobrando el aliento antes de regresar a la cueva.

Las historias generalmente terminan así, o con una gran fiesta. Pero ésta no iba a ser una de esas historias.

Mientras todos estaban tranquilos, relajados y felices, el cielo del norte se oscureció a gran velocidad. Pero no era una nube lo que se acercaba, ni siquiera humo. Era una oscuridad que se arrastraba por la tierra y parecía engullirlo todo. Todo el mundo se levantó asustado, sintiendo algo horrible que se acercaba. Pero para los magos presentes no era solo sentir algo horrible. Era mucho, muchísimo peor. Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo gritara de terror, dejando sólo el sentimiento de huir, arrastrase y esconderse de lo que se acercaba. Sólo Makarov y podía mantener, gracias a su gigantesco poder mágico, su alma tranquila. Estella a duras penas había logrado ponerse en pie, en apariencia segura de sí misma, pero los temblores de sus piernas demostraban todo lo contrario. Todas las personas se situaron detrás de los magos y cerraron los ojos. Happy se acurrucó en los brazos de Natsu, que estaba encogido temblando de miedo junto a Gray, mientras miraban como esa extraña sombra estaba cada vez más cerca. Jack, a su lado, había cerrado los ojos y se tapaba los oídos como si pudiera escuchar algo. De repente, de la sombra surgió una sombra aún más densa y oscura, que se abalanzó sobre Jack y lo levantó por el aire. Estella se llevó la mano a su nodachi y fue a saltar sobre lo que fuera esa sombra, pero el Maestro la detuvo con su brazo, mientras comenzaba a irradiar una gigantesca aura de magia, que agrietó el suelo e hizo retroceder a la sombra.

– _**Vaya, quién hubiera dicho que aquí estaba el Quinto Mago Santo**_ – dijo una voz susurrante pero al mismo tiempo estridente, cargada de odio y burla.

– Libera a ese niño, seas lo que seas. No habrá un segundo aviso – contestó Makarov mientras se hacía diez veces más grande y liberaba su poder mágico, provocando que la gente tuviera que agarrarse a lo que encontrara y que los árboles se doblaran. Estella se situó a su lado desenvainando su espada. Estaba abrumada por la magia que el viejo desprendía, pero de alguna forma la magia de Makarov la ayudaba a hacer frente a la oscuridad. Realmente, todavía era muy superior a la suya. Natsu, sujetando a Happy entre sus brazos, y Gray, se levantaron con valor redoblado, al menos como para tenerse en pie frente a la terrorífica aparición.

– _**Parece ser que estáis decididos a combatirme, pero este dragon slayer es el juguete que me interesa. Si tan interesado estás en que juegue contigo, Mago Santo, píllame si puedes**_ – dijo la sombra, que se llevó consigo a Jack y partió hacia las montañas del norte. Con un grito, Estella y Makarov salieron corriendo a gran velocidad detrás de la sombra. Natsu y Gray se miraron.

– Gray – dijo el dragon slayer de fuego.

– Hai. Vamos a ayudarlos – contestó el alquimista de hielo, y ambos partieron a la carrera detrás de los magos de su gremio. Ninguno de los cuatro se fijó en cómo el escudo que rodeaba la colina se deshacía rápidamente.

.

Estella y Makarov corrieron tan rápido como podían durante más de diez minutos, hasta llegar a una zona llena de agujas rocosas y desprovista de vegetación, lejos del bosque y de la colina en la que estaba la base enemiga. Allí, la sombra se había detenido, y se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, hasta formar la silueta de una criatura del doble de tamaño que un hombre corpulento, pero manteniendo su aspecto de sombras.

Makarov y Estella se plantaron delante de él, y buscaron a Jack con la mirada. Le vieron no muy lejos, apoyado contra una de las rocas y mirando con terror a aquella cosa. Sostenía entre sus brazos a una niña de pelo azul que parecía inconsciente. "Estella" comprendieron ambos magos al verla.

– _**Veo que habéis llegado, eso me gusta. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Si sois capaces de aguantar sin morir ambos un minuto, dejaré escapar a uno de vosotros. Bien… ¡comencemos!**_ – dijo la voz que salía de la sombra, que se abalanzó sobre ambos magos.

.

Gildarts y Mystogan salieron del escudo y vieron a toda la gente que habían rescatado tirada en la entrada del bosque, muchos de ellos inconscientes. Rápidamente se enteraron de lo que había pasado y se miraron. Mystogan, con auténtico terror que ni el velo podía totalmente ocultar, al confirmar que lo que el demonio había dicho era cierto. Gildarts, con algo de miedo y sobre todo preocupación porque hubiesen ido tras él y Jack tanto los mocosos, como Estella y el Maestro.

– Tenemos que llegar hasta ellos y sacarlos de allí – murmuró Mystogan

– Tú los sacarás, yo combatiré contra ese ser – contestó Gildarts

– No eres rival para él. Dudo que el Maestro lo sea, aún menos tú – replicó Mystogan.

– Amigo, aún no has visto ni la mitad de mi verdadero poder – dijo el pelirrojo con su tono de seriedad que usaba en contadas ocasiones. Tal afirmación sorprendió mucho a Mystogan, que aunque sabía que Gildarts era más fuerte, entre otras cosas por la diferencia de edad, no había imaginado nunca que fuera tan fuerte. Él tampoco había usado todas sus cartas, ni toda su fuerza mágica oculta, pero lo que el pelirrojo decía significaba que realmente no habían visto para nada su máximo poder.

– Como sea. Debemos ir para allá – dijo Mystogan, y ambos unieron sus poderes para hacer la teletransportación. Encontrar el sitio no era un problema, pues la sensación mágica de dos grandes poderes peleando contra un poder titánico, se sentía a muchos kilómetros de distancia para las personas con magia en su interior. Después de un par de minutos llegaron al lugar de la batalla, que ahora se encontraba arrasado. Se encontraron con una escena que jamás creyeron posible. Estella estaba apoyada en los restos de una roca mientras sujetaba un muñón que antes era su brazo. Makarov, por el contrario se tenía todavía en pie, pero sus piernas temblaban y su poder mágico se había reducido a menos de la mitad. Delante de ellos, una silueta de una persona compuesta por sombras y rayos de energía se movía en círculos.

 _ **– ¡INCREÍBLE! Habéis aguantado durante casi dos minutos, es una verdadera hazaña, insectos**_ – decía una voz que salía de dicha sombra, y que resultaba aterradora. Mystogan y Gildarts aguantaban en pie gracias a su inmenso poder mágico, pero cualquier persona normal caería de rodillas ante unos sentimientos tan oscuros como los que destilaba – _**Y al parecer tenemos más compañía. Nada más y nada menos que el afamado mujeriego ¡Akagami Gildarts!, y el Mago de las Sombras más misterioso de Fiore ¡Mystogan! Con esto tenemos at todos los grandes magos de Fairy Tail reunidos… y a esos dos**_ – dijo la voz.

– Tú… eres titán – dijo Mystogan, dando un paso hacia atrás.

– _**Para servirles**_ – contestó con voz de guasa la sombra. En ése momento, de entre unas rocas saltaron dos niños sobre ella.

– ¡KARYU NO KENKAKU! – (espada cuerno del dragón de fuego) gritó el dragon slayer, envolviendo todo su cuerpo en fuego y golpeando con su cabeza a toda velocidad a la sombra.

– ¡COLD SWORD! – gritó Gray, saltando desde lo alto de una roca y golpeando la cabeza de la sombra con una espada de hielo.

Ambos niños habían puesto todo su poder mágico en un solo ataque, pero sólo consiguieron hacer dar un paso atrás a una de las piernas de Titán.

– JA JA JA. ¡Sois buenos para ser unos críos! ¡No os mataré! Pero… sí os golpearé – dijo el ser, poniendo de nuevo su tono cruel original, y golpeó a ambos niños, que se estrellaron contra las rocas y quedaron inconscientes al instante

– ¡SECANDO ORIGIN! – gritó Gildarts, increíblemente furioso por la situación, incrementando su aura mágica al nivel más alto que había usado en los últimos cinco años. La propia tierra se quebraba bajo el poder del pelirrojo, y el aire temblaba con violencia, y grandes descargas de energía recorrían su cuerpo. Makarov le miró impresionado. Esa aura superaba incluso la de un Mago Santo como él mismo, pero mientras que la suya se unía con su magia de luz, la de Gildarts se unía con su magia crash, y con algo poderoso y antiguo, provocando todo aquello. Ese mocoso si se ponía realmente serio era más fuerte que él desde hacía años, y Makarov en realidad lo sabía. Pero nunca, nunca, le había visto usando su Segundo Origen. Ésta era la primera vez. La sombra cayó por primera vez, y miró con sincero interés al pelirrojo. Mystogan salió corriendo hacia Estella, y al ver su brazo perdido maldijo por lo bajo mientras la hacía un torniquete y la echaba una medicina que guardaba para cauterizar heridas.

Jack abrió los ojos. Mientras esos monstruos combatían había protegido el cuerpo de su amiga con el suyo propio, pero habían acabado estrellados en una roca cercana. Se levantó con esfuerzo y caminó llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga hasta estar cerca de Estella. Al ver su brazo perdido, miró con absoluto odio al ser que la había arrancado el brazo. No reparó en cómo Lune en ese momento abría los ojos, y le lanzaba una mirada de auténtico terror al reconocerle

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – gritó la peli azul, saltando de los brazos de Jack y alejándose de él como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Todos miraron la extraña escena, sorprendidos. Titán no se inmutó siquiera, aunque era difícil determinar sus gestos debido a que parecía más un fluido en constante movimiento que una criatura material.

– Lune, soy yo. Hemos venido a rescataros a todos… – dijo Jack tendiéndola la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella le rechazó de un manotazo.

– Aléjate de mi… monstruo – escupió ella, mirándole con terror y asco, mientras se ponía en pie y daba pasos hacia atrás. Todos la miraron aún más confusos.

– _**Al parecer, dragon slayer, no recuerdas el pequeño caos que causaste hace un par de semanas en la fortaleza, y todo en presencia de ésta chica. Perder los estribos es algo muuuuy muuuuy malo… que me lo digan a mí, que en mis tiempos perdía la cabeza a cada rato**_ – le dijo Titán con crueldad.

– ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando? – consiguió preguntar Jack, mirando a la niña y a Titán confuso. Natsu y Gray recobraron la conciencia gracias a la ayuda de Happy en ése momento, y los tres fueron testigos de toda la conversación que siguió a la pregunta de Jack.

– Habla de que te volviste loco, te transformaste, y mataste a todos los guardias que nos perseguían, y destrozaste una habitación tras otra… y entonces… ¡me viste a mí e intentaste matarme! ¡Creía que eras mi amigo! Pero en realidad sólo eres un monstruo que finge ser humano – dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras echaba a correr hacia las montañas, huyendo de allí. Nadie fue capaz de reaccionar y seguirla, ni siquiera Jack, que no podía creerse lo que veía.

 _ **– Vaya parece que sólo das problemas a los que te rodean, mocoso. Primero se los diste a ésta pobre niña, ahora a los magos que han venido a salvarte y a morir por ti, como la peli verde… y al parecer también le diste problemas a tu…**_ – dijo Titán mientras se inclinaba para mirarle, pero fue interrumpido antes de acabar por el peli castaño.

– ¡DAMAREEE! – gritó Jack con todas sus fuerzas, saltando hasta quedar frente a frente con el monstruo. Gildarts iba a saltar para sacarlo de allí, pero notó una extraña magia que comenzaba a surgir del chico de pelo castaño y se detuvo. Titán había dejado de lado su forma de ser vacilona, ahora era todo crueldad, y pensaba torturar un poco más a aquel dragon slayer antes de matar al resto de los magos y llevárselo

– ¿ _ **Qué me calle? ¿Qué se supone que debo callar? ¿Que por tu culpa tu padre está…?**_

– ¡HIJO DE PUTAAA! – chilló Jack, llevándose las manos a los oídos y perdiendo momentáneamente el control de sus actos. Sus iris azules se alargaron y adelgazaron convirtiéndose en dos finas rendijas. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un vapor plateado, y lanzó un alarido que obligó a taparse los oídos a todos los presentes menos a Titán – ¡KAI FLASH! – rugió, y un impresionante rayo de magia dorada brotó del cuerpo del niño y golpeó de lleno a Titán, que no tuvo tiempo ni de apartarse. El rayo pasó por su cuerpo, y siguió su rumbo desgarrando todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a las montañas, donde colapsó y provocó una enorme explosión, que parecía la explosión, pero en miniatura, del cañón Etherion.

Todos se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada, salvo Mystogan al que no le había sorprendido la reacción del muchacho, aunque sí el ataque. El humo ocultaba el lugar donde estaba Titán, y por un segundo todos llegaron a creer que había sido derrotado, al no verle ni sentir su poder mágico. Pero después de ese segundo, apareció ante Jack. Su forma ahora era aún más confusa, se deshacía y rehacía constantemente. Claramente el ataque de Jack le había cogido por sorpresa, y le había causado daño.

– _**Miserable dragón… me has hecho daño. Has aprovechado que estoy en mi forma base para hacerme esto, pero lo vas a pagar con tu vida**_ – dijo, cegado por la furia. Una gran espada negra surgió de uno de los brazos de la sombra y lanzó un tajo recto contra el peli castaño, que había vuelto en sí y no entendía qué era lo que había pasado. Cerró sus ojos, esperando el final, pero éste nunca llegó. Estella se había puesto en medio, y había usado todo su poder mágico defensivo en un intento de detener el ataque… pero que sólo consiguió frenarlo. Jack y todos los presentes vieron como el escudo de magia del espacio de la maga se rompía, para a continuación ser atravesada de parte a parte por Titán.

Al ver aquello, Natsu y Gray salieron corriendo para ayudar a la peli verde. Makarov se quedó inmóvil, igual que Mystogan y Jack, que no podía ya asumir lo que acababa de pasar. Pero la reacción más loca fue la de Gildarts. El pelirrojo lanzó un grito desgarrador teñido de dolor, tristeza y odio, y se lanzó convirtiéndose en un cometa de color blanco contra Titán, que se llevó un impacto que lo arrastró por el suelo y le hizo bastante daño. Fue a golpear al mago, pero éste se había adelantado y lanzó un puñetazo cargado de odio contra la sombra. El puño de sombras y el puño blanco de Gildarts chocaron en el aire, desintegrando el suelo a su alrededor y provocando una fuerte onda de energía mágica. Ambos retrocedieron, pero al lado de Gildarts se situó Makarov, mirando con odio a Titán mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Un rayo de luz morada cayó desde las alturas y golpeó a Titán de lleno, que se cubrió, pero aún así el rayo le causó daño. Miró al responsable, que era nada menos que Mystogan, que cayó de rodillas totalmente agotado, y doblado por el dolor y la pena.

Titán se preparó para seguir luchando, pero de los cielos llegó una persona que pegó una patada a la sombra, que cayó al suelo mientras volvía a rodar. Hacía más de un siglo que nadie le daba una paliza semejante. Recompuso su silueta neblinosa y humanoide, y miró al recién llegado.

Se trataba de un mago de largo pelo rubio, que tenía una coleta en forma de oreja de conejo a cada lado de la cabeza Ojos negros, cejas gruesas, y una sonrisa sarcástica que en aquél momento estaba sustituida por un rictus de rabia. Portaba una túnica y una capa de colores blancos, rojos y dorados, que ondeaban al viento. Con todo lo más destacable en él, era el poder que desprendía. Superior al de Gildarts, antiguo y majestuoso.

Así fue como llegó al campo de batalla el Tercer Mago Santo, maestro del gremio Draconia, y uno de los Cuatro Reyes del Oeste, GOD SERENA. Al verlo, a él y al resto, Titán recuperó un sentimiento que creía olvidado: el miedo. Sin decir nada, se desvaneció en el aire, para regresar a su país y pensar una nueva estrategia.

Todo quedó en silencio tras su marcha, salvo por el sonido del viento y las voces de Natsu y Gray llamando a Estella.

God Serena no dijo nada, pero se dirigió muy rápido junto a la mujer, y al ver la terrible herida apretó los dientes con rabia. Lo único que pudo hacer fue utilizar un hechizo que mitigaría en buena parte su dolor, mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

La maga de pelo verde abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, y se encontró la mirada triste de su medio amigo Serena.

– Ya han llegado los refuerzos del Consejo, ¿no? – dijo a modo de saludo ella. Serena asintió y habló por primera vez, con una voz agradable y sorprendentemente dulce

– Han llegado… tarde como siempre – dijo sin soltar su mano. Makarov y Gildarts se agacharon junto a ella, mientras a sus espaldas Mystogan y Jack eran incapaces de reaccionar – No soy quién para robarte tus últimos momentos. Pero quiero darte esto. Y le entregó una insignia azul y blanca, que puso en su mano. Ella miró el objeto mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro. God Serena dio un paso atrás y se puso en pie, mirando siempre a los ojos a su "casi amiga" – Estella Percival, Maga de clase S del gremio de Fairy Tail. Yo, God Serena, como representante de los Diez Magos Santos y en virtud de mi posición como Tercer Mago Santo, te nombro Novena Maga Santa, título que siempre estará contigo y que demuestra tu habilidad con la magia, dedicación a tu gremio, y deseo de proteger a los ciudadanos de Fiore – pronunció las palabras con voz solemne hasta casi el final, que sonó más entrecortado y finalmente tapó su cara con una de sus manos. Estella le guiñó un ojo con esfuerzo, y pasó a despedirse de sus compañeros que le rodeaban

– Cumplí mi sueño, Maestro. No estés triste por mí, sólo te pido eso – dijo ella. Makarov la tomó una mano mientras aguantaba las lágrimas y consiguió sonreírla

– Hija, estoy orgulloso de ti. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Has sido una luz que ha iluminado nuestra familia todos éstos años, y una verdadera hija para mí – contestó Makarov, mientras algunas traicioneras lágrimas caían por su rostro

– Oii, ossan baka ¡que tonterías dices! ¡Estella es muy fuerte, es más fuerte que Erza y saldrá de esta! ¿Verdad? – Natsu había abrazado a la mujer tumbada y la miraba con ojos esperanzados.

– Aye… – coreó Happy con sus grandes ojos llorosos, pero

– Natsu, pequeño revoltoso de pelo rosa. Y Happy, el pequeño dragón de nuestra hermosa familia… mi hora ha llegado. Estoy feliz, por haber tenido unos nakamas como los que he tenido, y unos hijos tan maravillosos como vosotros dos… como Gray – y ahí dejó de mirar a Natsu para mirar al peli negro, que tenía un nudo muy grande en la garganta al recordar como su maestra hacía años se sacrificó para que él viviera. De nuevo volvía a vivir una situación parecida a esa. Pero miró a los ojos a Estella, y pudo ver en ellos paz, felicidad y agradecimiento. Con un sobreesfuerzo la sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. A Estella le bastó eso y volvió a mirar a Natsu, que había comenzado a llorar – Como Erza y Mirajane… y como todos vosotros, la cuadrilla de salvajes que van a traer de cabeza al viejo durante la próxima década. Me hubiera gustado verle bajo la montaña de facturas que le vais a suponer – le sobrevivo una tos en la que escupió un poco de sangre, pero la magia de God Serena ya había hecho totalmente su efecto y casi no sintió dolor. Era una buena forma de morir, rodeada de sus seres queridos y habiendo cumplido sus sueños. Decidió decirle al peli rosa sus últimas palabras – Natsu… prométeme que cuidarás de Erza.

– Te lo prometo – dijo Natsu muy convencido, porque aunque era una pegona, quería mucho a Erza y sabía que Erza apreciaba especialmente a Estella, asique el peli rosa haría lo que fuera necesario para que ella no estuviera triste. En ése momento, el no podía entender lo que significaban sus pensamientos y la promesa que le hizo a la peli verde, pero ella sí lo entendió y sonrió al haber arreglado una espinita que tenía atravesada en el corazón.

– ¿Dónde está Jack? – preguntó a nadie en particular. Al oírla, Jack reaccionó al fin y se acercó lentamente hasta situarse junto a ella, ocupando el lugar de Makarov que se había acercado a God Serena sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. El Tercero le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

– Estoy aquí. Estella lo siento… lo siento mucho, esto es culpa mía – Jack estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Enfrente suya Natsu y Graylo miraron negando con la cabeza.

– Jack, si no hubiese sido por ti, todos estaríamos muertos. Todos. Tienes un potencial escondido en tu interior único. Ambos lo tenéis – añadió mirando a Natsu también – Y el bobo de Mystogan ya se ha dado cuenta, y por eso el otro día en la enfermería estaba hablando contigo… te estaba evaluando. No me decepciones, Jack, y mira siempre hacia el mañana. Recuerda lo que te dije cuando nos separamos – Estella acarició la mejilla de Jack y la de Natsu con sus últimas fuerzas, y luego llegaron Gildarts y Mystogan junto a ella. Hablaron durante un par de minutos, pero los demás se habían alejado por respeto, y no oyeron lo que decían. Después, Gildarts tomó entre sus brazos a la mujer, que tiró con esfuerzo de su pelo para atrapar los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos. Cuando se separaron, Estella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras sujetaba en su mano la insignia de Maga Santa.

Y así fue como llegó a su fin la que iba a ser sucesora de Makarov como Maestra de Fairy Tail. Sus compañeros realmente no podían haber imaginado alguien mejor para suceder al Dreyar, no podían haber imaginado conocer a una maga más valiente, leal, y querida que ella. Pero se fue al otro mundo cumpliendo sus sueños, y con una gran sonrisa, arropada por el calor de la mayoría de sus seres queridos. ¿No es ese un final que todos querríamos tener?

.

.

 **Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, largo por necesidad, en el que han ocurrido más cosas importantes de las que parecen a simple vista. El próximo capítulo,** _ **Natsu y Erza**_ **, será más corto, que con éste me he excedido. En él nuestros héroes regresarán al gremio, y veremos las consecuencias de la misión Omega y de la muerte de Estella, así como los inicios del romance entre Natsu y Erza, que hasta ahora sólo he mostrado acción, un poco de humor, y un pequeño drama… ya va siendo hora de empezar con cosas más alegres.**

 **Imagino que no os habrá llegado al kokoro la muerte de Estella, y es normal, al fin y al cabo es un personaje que he introducido y que no existe en la historia original. Pero espero haber conseguido plasmar un poco de sentimiento a su partida. Y si os ha llegado al kokoro, mejor. Repito que la importancia de su muerte es muy grande, por eso la he alargado tanto.**

 **Y hemos conocido a Iface y a TITÁN. Quedaos con sus nombres, y adoradlos como si de Zeref se tratara.**

 **También a God Serena. Apuesto a que eso nadie lo esperaba… tranquilos, no pienso dejarle en un decimoquinto plano como en el manga. Aquí Serena va a destacar.**

 **Y por último, hemos visto los poderes ocultos de Gildarts, un poco más de la magia de Mystogan, algo muy raro de Jack que de momento no sabemos qué es… y hemos conocido a Lune. Aunque la chica parece un poco traumatizada ¿no?**

 **Sin más, espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios. Veo que el fic tiene un aluvión de visitas cada vez mayor, cosa que me alegra, pero escasean las opiniones. Para mí es muy importante conocer vuestro punto de vista y vuestros consejos y críticas, asique animaros a comentar. Además, puedo adaptar la historia si algo que me sugerís me gusta especialmente, así saldremos ganando todos**


	6. Natsu y Erza

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Bueno, en el capítulo 5 terminó el Arco de la Misión Omega. Los próximos capítulos que subiré éste mes, serán un período entre ese arco y el siguiente arco, que será el principal de ésta primera saga. Ya tengo listas desde hace semanas unas 20 páginas de dicho arco… y va a tener por lo menos el triple de acción, y mayor epicidad que éste primer arco. Y también romance. Estos capítulos abarcarán momentos específicos de la vida de los protagonistas, mientras pasan los años entre un capítulo y otro**

 **Sin más, como siempre espero vuestros comentarios**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **ERZA Y NATSU**

.

La misión había acabado, al menos para los magos de Fairy Tail, que se encontraban sentados en la base de la colina sin hablar, mientras velaban el cadáver de Estella.

God Serena había asumido el mando de las operaciones una vez el acorazado aéreo del Consejo llegó. Ordenó a los médicos que trataran las heridas de Mystogan y Makarov, que eran los que presentaban peor estado de salud, y luego de los rescatados que se encontraban más débiles o enfermos. Mientras los médicos hacían eso, él tomó a la mayoría de las tropas que traía consigo, que eran un centenar de caballeros runa y cincuenta espadachines de las tropas del Consejo, junto con varios oficiales. Por supuesto, todas las tropas eran magos. En apenas una hora acabaron con los últimos defensores de la fortaleza, ayudaron a salir al centenar de presos que quedó rezagado al tener que subir por las escaleras, y arrestaron a la mayoría de las tropas de la base. En total, unas quinientas personas. Unos cuantos habían muerto por los ataques de Estella y sobre todo Mystogan, y otros tantos escaparon, por lo que no pudieron determinar exactamente cuánta gente había allí dentro. Por último él se encargó de encadenar con su magia a los magos principales de la fortaleza; la Teniente Mariam y el Capitán Eurodras. Los puso de inmediato bajo vigilancia especial. Serena sospechaba que podían tener información relevante y desconocida de sus jefes huidos y de lo que se hacía en aquél lugar.

Todo eso ocurrió durante la hora siguiente a la muerte de Estella. Todavía no era ni mediodía, y por fin llegaron las tropas de tierra del Consejo, que ocuparon la fortaleza y comenzaron una investigación secreta. Serena sabía que su trabajo principal estaba hecho, pero todavía tenía que hablar con los dos magos de clase S para saber los puntos de su misión. Una misión tan importante como la SS "Omega" no terminaba sin más. Había que averiguar el desarrollo de la misma, con todos los detalles de la misma. Cuando llegó junto al grupo dirigió una triste mirada al grupo de tres niños y un gato azul. Pensó en decirles algo, pero no era el momento ni la persona adecuada. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado cinco minutos antes…

.

Mystogan y Gildarts no habían hablado desde que Estella había muerto. El pelirrojo, harto del silencio puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó con voz suave. Mystogan giró su encapuchada y oculta cara, mientras se desasía de la mano de su compañero. Gildarts no se dio por vencido. Era una de las personas que mejor conocían al mago encapuchado, o mejor dicho, era una de las contadas personas que sabían cuatro cosas de él y tenían una ligera idea de sus reacciones – Ey, somos nakamas… sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con todos los demás. No hace falta que estés siempre encerrado en ti mismo.

– Urusai – replicó cortante el mago, que se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a todos. God Serena acababa de llegar y miró la escena con sorpresa y preocupación – Tú y yo no somos nakamas. Tú y yo ya no somos ni compañeros. Si me hubieras hecho caso y me hubieses dejado allí, ella seguiría viva – añadió mientras apretaba sus enguantados puños con furia y encaraba a Gildarts. El pelirrojo no pasaba por su mejor momento anímico. Se puso en pie con un gruñido y respondió al desafío Mystogan

– Y tú estarías muerto. Deja de actuar como idiota delante de los niños – dijo muy serio. Al oír eso, el velo de oscuridad que nublaba los ojos de Mystogan se deshizo ligeramente, mostrando sus iris cargados de rabia, culpabilidad y pena.

– ¡Mi vida no vale NADA! ¡Estella era el futuro de nuestro gremio, imbécil, al lado de su alma, la mía es basura! – gritó chocando la frente con Gildarts. Estaba perdiendo una vez más el control de su habitual impasible carácter.

– ¡Cómo te crees que me siento yo mocoso! – respondió Clive en voz bastante alta, aunque aún sin gritar.

– ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA PUTO FRACASADO! – chilló Mystogan, mientras desataba una ola de su poder mágico y retrocedía, preparando su puño para golpear al mago. Esa palabra final dolió mucho al pelirrojo

– ¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ MALDITO INSOCIABLE! – le devolvió el grito Gildarts, mientras imitaba el movimiento de Mystogan. Ambos con un grito y ante la atónita mirada de los presentes iban a golpearse, pero God Serena apareció en el medio y con algo de esfuerzo detuvo ambos golpes.

– ¿No os da vergüenza? ¿Estella habría querido que hicierais esto? – les dijo con una mirada fría y una chispa de ira. Los dos magos clase S se calmaron lentamente. Gildarts se sentó en el suelo y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Estaba cansado de toda aquella situación. Mystogan miró al mago que estaba en el suelo.

– Como sea, pero por lo que a mí respecta, nuestro equipo termina aquí – y dio media vuelta, con la intención de regresar al Gremio por su propia cuenta. Gildarts ya no le contestó, aunque por dentro estaba sufriendo por las palabras de su, hasta hacía un minuto, compañero.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó con voz autoritaria God Serena. El mago clase S le miró.

– De vuelta al gremio – contestó.

– Necesito el informe de la misión. El tuyo, y el de Gildarts – exigió el Mago Santo. Su tono de voz le indicó a Mystogan que no era el momento de mostrarse desafiante frente a unos de los magos más poderosos de todo Ishgar. El Mago Santo habló primero con Mystogan, que le informó de cómo acabó con el demonio que había sido otro de los Capitanes, y del resto de combates que libró. Luego, Serena habló con Gildarts, que le narró todas sus peleas y todos los sucesos que presenció desde que cruzaron el escudo.

Cuando hubieron acabado, God Serena suspiró y asintió. Sin duda la misión estaba bien catalogada como una SS, tanto por la dificultad en encontrar el sitio donde la secta se ocultaba, como por el nivel de poder de los enemigos, como por, sobre todo, la presencia entre ellos de Titán y su lugarteniente Iface. Cualquier otro gremio habría perdido con casi total seguridad a sus magos de clase S, pero Mystogan estaba por encima de la media de magos S, Estella muy por encima de la media… y Gildarts rozaba el poder de un mago de clase SS. Además, contaron con el apoyo de Makaraov en la pelea final.

– Doranbolt, acércate – llamó el Mago Santo. Un mago con rango de oficial, de pelo negro con una cicatriz en el ojo se acercó a ellos – quiero que te los lleves a todos de vuelta a su gremio, merecen descansar por el excelente trabajo que han realizado. Llévate ésta lácrima, no creo que tu magia te permita teletransportarte rápido teniendo que llevar a tanta gente – dijo, entregándole una lácrima llena de poder mágico. El oficial se llevó un puño al pecho y tomó la lácrima. God Serena se giró hacia los magos de Fairy Tail – Si alguno tiene que despedirse de alguien, es el momento.

– Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Tercero – dijo Makarov estrechando la mano de God Serena

– Fue un placer poder ayudaros mínimamente, Quinto. Ojalá hubiese llegado un poco antes… – añadió, mientras se agarraba el pelo con frustración. Mientras tanto, Jack se había acercado al grupo de sus antiguos compañeros acompañado de Natsu y Gray. Él les propuso acompañarle a la ciudad de Magnolia, pero ellos eligieron de momento permanecer junto a los demás esclavos liberados. La despedida fue rápida, ya que acordaron volver a verse pronto. Jack los consideró siempre sus compañeros, pero nunca llegaron a tener una verdadera amistad con ellos. Estaba triste por Estella y por Lune, y sobre todo se sentía culpable y confuso. Pero al ver las miradas de felicidad de toda esa gente, y escuchar sus gritos de agradecimiento hacia él mismo y los magos de Fairy Tail, y oír como reían… sintió que le gustaría ayudar a la gente. Natsu y Gray se mantenían detrás de él.

– Natsu… ¿en un gremio se hacen éstas cosas? – Natsu le entendió, y compuso una gran sonrisa.

– Continuamente. Somos una familia que ayuda a la gente que lo necesita. ¿A que no hay nada mejor? – su sonrisa resultaba contagiosa. Con todo lo que habían vivido ese día, y el peli rosa todavía conservaba su forma de ser alegre y cariñosa.

– ¡Aye! – dijo Happy, sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

– Cabeza de llamas… no sé qué va a pasar ahora con Erza y Mirajane – dijo con pena y un escalofrío Gray. Natsu se quedó en silencio cuando pensó en esos dos monstruos, y poco a poco el miedo le invadió, por encima incluso de la pena por Estella que se esforzaba en disimular. Incluso por encima de su forma de ser sin miedo y alegre habitual. Gray se mesó los cabellos y siguió hablando – Cuando sepan que nosotros estuvimos aquí, que seguimos al Maestro a una misión SS y que Estella terminó… así… nos van a matar. A los tres. Puede que incluso también a Jack. Nos van a matar y no van a dejar ni los huesos para que nos entierren – añadió lúgubremente Gray.

– ¡Que miedo! – gritó Happy, que empezó a correr en círculos. Jack cada vez tenía más miedo.

– Erza… Mira… – a Natsu le empezaron a dar sudores fríos, al pensar en que muy seguramente ése día iba a morir a sus manos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué nos van a hacer? – preguntó muy asustado Jack mientras se abrazaba a Happy, que también estaba aterrado y le salían lagrimones por sus ojos. Natsu y Gray se habían sentado en el suelo y se abrazaban las rodillas mientras se mecían hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Así fue como los encontraron Gildarts y Makarov, que sin nada que decir los cargaron mientras ellos se intentaban agarrar a la tierra o los árboles para no regresar al gremio

– ¡Dejadme ir, no quiero conocer a esas dos monstruos! ¡Devolvedme a mi celdaaaaa! – gritaba Jack, que se encontraba encajado bajo el brazo del pelirrojo. Natsu, en el otro brazo del mago, lloraba sin parar e intentaba morderle para que le soltara. Gray y Happy, en cambio, se habían resignado a su cruel destino

Después de unos minutos de caminar, los niños vieron que se encontraban ahora en una plataforma que los soldados del consejo habían traído. Makarov dejó en el suelo al gato y al peli negro y fue a hablar con su colega Mago Santo. Después de un rato, regresó. Habían hablado varias cosas importantes, y el maestro de Draconia le había pedido que no realizaran el funeral de Estella hasta dentro de tres días, para que le pudiera dar tiempo a él y a algunas personas más a asistir

– En tres días estaré en Magnolia para traeros personalmente las recompensas de la misión, Gildarts y Mystogan… y para el funeral de Estella. Doranbolt os teletransportará ahora a Magnolia, pero posiblemente tardéis varias horas en llegar. Esa plataforma es un invento del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo del Consejo, os permitirá ser teletransportados sin estar en contacto con él – God Serena termió de hablar y dio media vuelta, mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Jack se sentaron en la plataforma. Natsu, en ese momento, recordó las palabras de Estella "cuida de Erza" y sonrió. Si ser asesinado por ella la servía de ayuda, que así fuera, se juró a sí mismo. Mystogan y Gildarts, lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Doranbolt se situó en el centro de la misma, donde había un pilar de control, y comenzó a usar su magia. En un parpadeo, desaparecieron de allí.

.

 **Nota: Bueno, ahora sí, termina el protagonismo de Gildarts y Mystogan por mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, he disfrutado y alargado aposta su protagonismo porque no dejaban de venirme ideas a la cabeza para desarrollar sus acciones y diálogos**.

.

God Serena entró en la fortaleza. El segundo motivo por el que había acudido allí, aún no había sido encontrado por sus tropas. Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, le tenía preocupado. Al llegar al suelo de la caverna una de sus oficiales se acercó a él.

– Señor, tenemos un problema – informó la mujer con evidente preocupación en su voz. El Mago Santo la miró con el ceño fruncido esperando a que siguiera hablando – Hemos interrogado a diferentes arrestados. Todos coinciden en lo mismo: lo que buscamos se encontraba en un almacén de la torre central… pero ya no está allí – dijo agachando la mirada, temerosa de la reacción del todopoderoso mago.

El rubio no dijo nada. Puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer y se alejó de allí. Que eso no se encontrara allí, era un gravísimo contratiempo. ¿En qué momento y quién lo había sacado de allí? El Mago Santo no tenía ninguna duda: la guerra contra Titán no había hecho más que comenzar.

.

El equipo Omega, tanto el oficial como el acoplado, llegó a Magnolia a media tarde, apenas unas horas después de haber salido de la base enemiga situada a casi medio país de distancia. Agradecieron a Doranbolt, para luego éste retirarse sin más.

Regresaron al gremio en silencio, con una congoja en el corazón por pensar que podían decirles a los compañeros que les esperaban allí. Gildarts llevaba el cuerpo de Estella entre sus brazos, que había sido envuelto en un sudario mágico que lo mantendría intacto hasta el funeral. Mystogan caminaba a la mayor distancia posible del pelirrojo, pero curiosamente no se había alejado del grupo. Cuando llegaron junto al gremio, Jack se quedó rezagado debido a sus dudas. Makarov se acercó a Jack al verle así.

– Jack, sé que tienes dudas, pero tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le pasó a Estella – le dijo el pequeño anciano

– Ossan, ¿de verdad deseas que me una? – preguntó Jack mirando hacia el edificio.

– Es tu decisión. Si tu deseo es estar allí, eres más que bienvenido. Sé que has pasado por cosas difíciles, pero si quieres mirar hacia delante… sólo con el apoyo de una familia puedes conseguirlo. Y nosotros podemos ser esa familia que buscas – dijo Makarov. Al peli castaño le sorprendió la sabiduría de las palabras del viejo, y tomó su decisión.

– Quiero ser parte de esta familia – contestó muy resuelto. Makarov sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de Estella, y sin decir más ambos volvieron a unirse al grupo.

– Hijos míos, dejad que sea yo el que hable a vuestros compañeros en primer lugar – dijo muy serio el Mago Santo. Incluso Natsu comprendió la importancia del momento, y la necesidad de ser respetuoso con el duro mensaje que Makarov iba a transmitir.

El grupo entró en el gremio, y se encontró la situación usual. Macao, Wakaba y otros adultos bebían en la barra rezando porque Titania y la Demonio no los mataran a todos en una de sus habituales peleas. Los niños jaleaban la pelea de ambas mientras huían, unos, mientras otros intentaban calmarlas. Pero cuando el grupo entró, todos se detuvieron al momento. Sobre todo cuando Mira y Erza vieron a Natsu, Gray y Happy.

– ¡Están de vuelta! – gritaron muchos de los magos, mientras saltaban sobre las mesas y se abrazaban unos a otros.

– ¡UNA SEMANA DESAPARECIDO NATSU! ¡SUPONÍA QUE HABÍAS IDO DETRÁS DE ELLOS PEDAZO DE IMÉCIL! – gritó con los ojos en blanco Erza. Al pobre peli rosa al ver la reacción de la niña, y ver como caminaba hacia él, casi se le sale el alma por la boca.

– ¡TÚ Y YO ESTAMOS PELEANDO! – la gritó la peli blanca mientras saltaba sobre ella. Pero antes de que hicieran contacto, Makarov había cuadriplicado su tamaño y de un salto había abrazado a ambas niñas, que se vieron muy sorprendidas por la reacción de su Maestro. Nadia iba a decirle algo al Maestro, pero se cayó al ver la mirada seria de éste se cayó. El resto de magos y magas del gremio se acercaron a los recién llegados. Delante del grupo, Makarov tenía abrazado a ambas niñas sin soltarlas, que no entendían nada. Pero al ver a Natsu, Happy y Gray tan serios, a un niño peli castaño junto a ellos que no dejaba de mirar al suelo… al ver al propio Mystogan junto a ese niño… y al ver a Gildarts cargando entre sus fuertes brazos algo que iba envuelto en una especie de sábana grande… se dieron cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.

Makarov soltó lentamente a las niñas sin quitar las manos de sus hombros en ningún momento. Estaba demasiado serio como para que ellas pudieran decir nada.

– Hijas mías, sabéis perfectamente que somos una familia. Siempre, siempre, cuidaremos de vosotras… aunque probablemente en poco tiempo sea al revés. Y siempre tendréis nuestro apoyo – dijo el Maestro, que las soltó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sin recuperar aún su tamaño normal. Ambas estaban sin palabras por lo que les acababa de decir.

– ¿Maestro, qué fue eso? – preguntó Macao muy sorprendido.

– Ése… ése es… ¿Mystogan? – dijo alguien.

– ¿Natsu, quién es ese niño? – preguntó Lissana mientras sus grandes ojos azules miraban a Jack. Hubo algunas preguntas más, pero ninguno de los recién llegados hablaba. Al mirar al grupo, poco a poco el gremio fue comprendiendo que faltaba alguien.

– ¿Dónde está Estella? – preguntaron las dos niñas, al no verla allí. Había miedo en su voz. No era normal que Natsu, o Gray, estuvieran así. Ni que el Maestro estuviera tan serio. Por normal, lo menos normal era que Mystogan estuviera en la habitación. Entonces la gente comenzó a mirar más lo que cargaba el pelirrojo.

– Hijos míos, mi deber como padre es asegurar vuestra felicidad y seguridad. Y no mentiros nunca. Lo único que puedo hacer, pues, es deciros la verdad sin más – comenzó a decir Makarov con cierto esfuerzo.

– ¡Donde está Estella! – exigió saber Mirajane, mientras Erza a su lado se quedaba cayada y pálida.

– Erza, Mira… no es fácil decir esto. No será fácil para vosotras dos, mis hijas, asumirlo. Pero debéis saber la verdad. Durante el transcurso de la misión nos enfrentamos a un enemigo terriblemente poderoso. Aunque cumplimos la misma, él era demasiado fuerte – hizo una pausa, mientras se llenaba de valor para decir las últimas palabras – Durante la pelea contra él, Estella dio su vida por salvarnos. Estella ha muerto.

La sala quedó en absoluto silencio. La mayoría no podían creer aquello, pensaban que debía ser una broma de especial mal gusto. Pero las miradas serias de todos, las lágrimas en los ojos de Gildarts y de Natsu, lo que cargaba el pelirrojo entre sus brazos con aspecto de cuerpo, la ausencia de la peli verde allí… les hizo comprender lentamente que podía ser cierto. Makarov se sintió con la olbigación de continuar su explicación.

– Estella Gildarts y Mystogan, gracias a la ayuda de Jack, aquí presente – y señaló al peli castaño – se infiltraron en la base enemiga de la Misión Omega. Derrotaron a sus enemigos y cumplieron con la misma, pero en ese momento nos atacó un enemigo de increíble poder. Nos derrotó a mí y a Estella con gran facilidad, igual que a Natsu y Gray. Sólo la intervención de éste niño impidió que nos matara a todos, pues consiguió golpearle de forma tan grave que acabó desbordado por la situación. Cuando intentó acabar con su vida, Estella se interpuso para protegerlo con su magia… pero no fue suficiente, y… ese ser la hirió mortalmente. Gracias a Jack, a Gildarts, Mystogan, y a God Serena, que le olbigaron a huir, regresamos todos con vida…

– ¡CORTA ESA MIERDA! – gritó Mirajane con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡ESTELLA NO PUEDE HABER MUERTO! ¡ELLA ES LA MÁS FUERTE!… ELLA ES… ella es… – la peli blanca fue incapaz de continuar y cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Erza no decía nada, solo lo miraba sin verle. Makarov continuó su historia mientras estiraba su brazo para poner sus manos en la cabeza de ambas niñas.

– Estella murió recibiendo el Título de Maga Santa que siempre quiso tener, cumpliendo su sueño y sin sufrir. Se sacrificó por sus compañeros para darnos un futuro, y siempre estaremos en deuda con ella. Ella era como una madre para la mayoría de vosotros y como una hija para mí. Pase lo que pase, nunca la olvidaremos, y así siempre seguirá en cierta forma a nuestro lado – concluyó el Maestro, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Los magos y magas de Fairy Tail iban asumiendo las palabras de Makarov, y lentamente las lágrimas se extendieron por el gremio. La pelirroja no pudo soportarlo más. Salió corriendo del gremio deshaciéndose de la mano del Maestro, y corrió por las calles de Magnolia sin objetivo ni rumbo, mientras las palabras del anciano resonaban en su mente. Corrió y corrió intentando dejar atrás la pena y el dolor, hasta que cayó de rodillas junto a un lago del bosque. Sin poder ya contenerse comenzó a golpear todo lo que había a su alrededor con su espada, deseando expresar de alguna forma su rabia con el mundo, su frustración.

– Erza – dijo una voz a espaldas de la pelirroja. Ella se volteó con violencia para encontrarse frente a frente con Natsu, que la observaba muy serio. La luz del atardecer se iba desvaneciendo rápidamente, dando paso a la noche, pero Erza no notó el frío. No sentía nada, sólo dolor y rabia en su interior.

– Déjame en paz – gruñó la pelirroja amenazadoramente. Natsu tuvo que reprimir el impulso primario de salir huyendo de allí, y dio un paso hacia ella.

– No – respondió. La chica le miró con rabia y apretó los puños. Dio a su vez un paso hacia él.

– Lárgate – volvió a decir Erza.

– No – volvió a responder Natsu, que dio otro paso hacia ella y quedando a solo un paso de la pelirroja. El chico de casi once años tenía miedo, pero por encima de todo quería ayudar a su amiga. Erza apretó los dientes, ciega de rabia. Acortó la distancia entre ambos dando el último paso, y alzó su espada para golpearlo con el pomo y noquearlo, tampoco iba a asesinarlo a espadazos.

– Te vas a arrepentir de esto, idiota – dijo la pelirroja mirándole con odio. Pero en ése momento, Natsu la abrazó. Con suavidad pero con firmeza, posando una de sus manos en el espaldar de su coraza de metal, y la otra en su nuca. Ese gesto dejó totalmente sorprendida a Titania, que detuvo su mano a unos centímetros de la cabeza del peli rosa – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó ella. Natsu no contestó, se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza, consiguiendo que ella se calmara un poco. Lentamente, la furia que ella sentía dio paso a un sentimiento de pena, y la temblaron las rodillas. Sin dejar de abrazarla, Natsu y ella terminaron sentados en el suelo, mientras lentamente la pelirroja comenzaba a llorar suavemente, como si la diera vergüenza que la pudieran escuchar. Natsu en ese momento comenzó a hablar.

– Ella fue muy valiente Erza. Llorar es algo normal cuando se pierde a un ser querido, te llames Titania o te llames de cualquier otra forma – dijo el peli rosa suavemente, sin soltarla. El tono maduro del peli rosa la sorprendió. Sabía que era Natsu, pero no parecía él. Ella siguió llorando por algunos minutos hasta que lentamente pudo calmarse, pero tardó un poco más en romper el abrazo. Se sentía cómoda junto al idiota al que sacaba casi un año, pero que en esos momentos le había demostrado que no era totalmente idiota. Se separó con suavidad de él y se sentó mirando hacia el lago.

– Gracias por haber venido Natsu. No lo sabía, pero necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo – dijo Erza después de un rato. Natsu no respondió, pero puso su gran y blanca sonrisa, arrancándole una mínima y breve sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Empezaba a hacer bastante frío, lo que la provocó un escalofrío a Erza. Antes de que pudiera reequiparse ropa de abrigo, Natsu le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros

– ¿QUÉ INTENTAS? – gritó Erza amenazándolo con el puño. Natsu soltó un gritito y retrocedió confuso

– ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? – preguntó muy confuso mientras rezaba por su vida. Ella le miró y vio que de verdad no tenía ni idea del intento de cliché que acababa de hacer y se tranquilizó. Realmente ese idiota aún era muy niño e inocente para pensar en cosas como esa, comprendió ella.

– Tranquilo Natsu. Me he confudido eso es todo… siento haber reaccionado así – dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro. Natsu asintió y se sentó junto a ella mirando al lago – Cuando llegué al gremio hace años… no hablaba con nadie. En una de mis primeras misiones, me intenté enfrentar a un monstruo que acosaba a la gente en una pequeña aldea. Era demasiado fuerte para mí, tomé la misión sin pensar… y Estella en ese momento apareció de la nada y cortó por la mitad a esa criatura de un solo golpe. Me salvó la vida y desde ése día comenzó a entrenarme en el arte de la lucha con espadas. Poco a poco hizo con su presencia que quisiera ser como ella, y comencé a abrirme al resto de personas del gremio. Comencé a hablar con Gray, Cana y los demás niños. Y luego llegaste tú – le miró, e hizo una pausa mientras volvía a pensar en Estella – Ella… ella era mi maestra, pero era mucho más que eso. Terminó siendo la madre que nunca tuve, la persona adulta, poderosa y responsable que algún día yo quería llegar a ser – dijo la niña con pena mirando hacia las estrellas.

– Además, era la única que podía controlaros a ti y a la Demonio. Estamos jodidos – dijo Natsu sin pensar, y de paso, arruinando el momento. Erza le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, estampándole de frente contra el suelo. Se quedó allí en silencio al lado del niño inconsciente, recordando los momentos vividos con ella. Luego de un rato, la comenzó a entrar sueño y finalmente se quedó dormida. Todavía se sentía muy triste, pero gracias a Natsu y a la calma de ese lugar se sentía tranquila y en paz.

.

Natsu recuperó la consciencia un par de horas más tarde. Hacía frío, pero él gracias a su magia no lo sentía. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a Erza a su lado, dormida con su chaqueta puesta. Sin decir nada la tomó en brazos con esfuerzo y cuidado y la dejó junto a un árbol cercano. Sacó una manta que llevaba en la mochila que todavía no había tenido tiempo de quitarse y la envolvió, mientras recordaba una vez más las palabras de Estella. Erza estaba loca y era una animal cuando perdía el control, pero era su amiga, asique siempre la protegería. Además, se tomaba sus promesas muy en serio, igual que su héroe Gildarts.

Al pensar en Gildarts, Natsu comprendió aún mejor el dolor de su amiga. Él tenía como figura a seguir al pelirrojo, pero la figura a seguir de Erza y Mira había sido siempre la peli verde. Luego apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y se quedó mirando las estrellas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. En ese momento reparó en que al salir del gremio corriendo detrás de Estella había dejado atrás a su peludo compañero. "Bueno, mañana me disculparé con él" pensó. Al acordarse de su amigo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el lago donde iba desde hacía un par de semanas a pescar con él. Era un lugar agradable, y sin saber muy bien por qué, le gustaba estar allí con Erza. Con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

.

Erza fue la primera en despertar cuando el sol se coló entre las hojas de los árboles y la cayó en el rostro. Erza se levantó y miró a Natsu, que dormía muy cerca de ella, pero guardando la distancia mínima necesaria para que ella no lo matara por haber intentado algo raro. Suspiró y se puso en pie, apartando la manta en la que el peli rosa la había envuelto.

– Natsu – le llamó. El otro no reaccionó y siguió durmiendo mientras un hilillo de baba caía de su boca. Erza no era la persona más paciente del mundo en esa época, asique le golpeó la cabeza sin mucha fuerza mientras le llamaba con más fuerza – ¡Natsu!

– Giaaaaaaamppphhhhh – dijo Natsu despertando por el grito, el golpe, y terminando su cabeza de nuevo incrustada en el suelo (de ahí el mppph, quién dijo qué de clichés) Con un esfuerzo, sacó la cabeza del boquete y se puso en pie.

– Erza estás despierta – dijo muy alegre Natsu, sin guardarle ni gota de rencor por sus bruscas maneras. Erza sonrió y asintió.

– Sí Natsu. Toma tu manta – dijo, y se la entregó. Natsu sonrió y la guardó en la mochila. Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia el gremio mientras Natsu hacía tonterías y Erza le controlaba.

Finalmente llegaron al gremio, que pese a la temprana hora ya bullía de actividad. Natsu pateó la puerta

– ¡Moete kita zo! – gritó entrando junto a Titania en el salón, que milagrosamente estaba tranquilo. Ni los hermanos Strauss ni Jack se encontraban allí, pero sí Cana y Gray que estaban jugando una partida de cartas. Al ver a Erza, Cana se puso un poco roja, y Gray se quedó a cuadros, igual que varios de los adultos.

– Er-chan… – dijo tímidamente una amiga de Erza que tenía el pelo rubio – ¿Por qué llevas la chaqueta de Natsu? – preguntó la niña un poco confusa. Gray estaba alucinando

– No jodas que el cabeza hueca y tú… – dijo el peli negro muy confuso. Erza entonces reparó que todavía llevaba puesta encima de su coraza la chaqueta del peli rosa, y su rostro adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello.

– ¡Natsu! – chilló ella totalmente avergonzada.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? No te dije que me devolvieras la chaqueta porque aún hacía algo de frío – contestó el niño con una sonrisa, que rápidamente se le borró del rostro al ver la expresión de su amiga – ¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó confuso a Cana y Gray, que se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano.

– ¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Erza mientras le arrojaba la chaqueta a la cara y comenzaba a estrangularle.

– Me recuerdas a Estella. Ella también era muy dada a intentar estrangularme – dijo una voz a espaldas de la pelirroja. Erza se quedó clavada en el sitio y lentamente aflojó el agarre sobre Natsu, que ya estaba morado por la falta de aire. Le soltó y se giró para mirar a quien hablaba. Se encontró cara a cara con Gildarts – Si has terminado con tu discusión conyugal, me gustaría poder hablar contigo Erza – dijo el pelirrojo con voz cansada. Tenía ojeras en el rostro y los ojos un poco rojos.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó ella aún más cabreada. Pero sin darla tiempo a decir nada más el mago la agarró de la coraza y se la llevó a rastras fuera del gremio, mientras ella gritaba que iba a matar a Natsu a Gildarts y a Happy en cuanto regresara. "¿Y a Happy por qué?" pensó Natsu muy confuso mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Cana y Gray.

No muy lejos de allí un pequeño gato azul se estremeció.

.

– Bueno, ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó Natsu sin darse cuenta del revuelo que había causado su chaqueta. Cana y Gray se miraron

– Es verdad, tú saliste corriendo detrás de la Erza-sama – dijo Cana.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó el peli rosa.

– Pues verás cabeza hueca… pasaron varias cosas bastante gordas. Lo esencial es que seguimos vivos gracias a Jack. Realmente no sé muy bien como decírtelo, pero está loco. Cualquier día como no se ande con cuidado Mira lo va a matar… pero nosotros nos hemos librado de que esas dos nos asesinen – dijo Gray con temor en su voz.

.

Un ser hecho de sombras llegó volando a la puerta de su gigantesca fortaleza muy furioso. Un par de miserables guardias humanos fueron a darle la bienvenida, pero éste los mató sin ni darles tiempo a hablar. Nadie más osó acercársele mientras recuperaba su verdadera forma y se adentraba por los pasillos de su hogar.

– God Serena, Gildarts Clive, Mystogan y Makarov Dreyar. Los cuatro sois hombres muertos, pero todavía no lo sabéis – dijo con furia – Y en cuanto a ti Jack… volveremos a vernos. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Un rayo morado cayó sobre una de las innumerables torres de la fortaleza, ahogando las carcajadas desquiciadas de Titán.

.

.

 **.**

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. El próximo será más o menos del tamaño de éste, asique lo más seguro es que para el Domingo esté listo.**

 **Primer acercamiento entre Natsu y Erza, pero era lógico que se fuera a la mierda. ¿En serio alguien pensó que podía pasar algo ahí? Todavía son muy niños. Erza es muy bestia aún, tiene que calmarse Quizá la muerte de su maestra motive un cambio en su actitud ¿no? Y Natsu es muy inmaduro aún, y muy niño e inocente.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué buscará el Consejo Mágico en la fortaleza de la misión Omega? No os preocupéis, cuando llegue el momento Serena volverá a aparecer.**

 **Titán da miedo. No os olvidéis de él. Va a ser un pilar muy importante en la historia.**

 **¿Y que habrá pasado entre Jack y Mirajane? Sólo os diré una pequeña pista: el próximo capítulo se llamará La Demonio contra el Dragón.**

 **Por último, quiero dejaros un listado con las edades de los personajes que de momento hemos visto aparecer en la historia. No coinciden algunas exactamente con las que tienen en la historia oficial, pero más o menos son semejantes. Ahí va:**

 **Natsu 10 años y 11 meses**

 **Jack 10 años y 1 mes**

 **Erza 12 años**

 **Mirajane 11 años 10 meses**

 **Gray 11 años**

 **Happy 2 meses**

 **Lissana 9 años**

 **Elfman 12 años 4 meses**

 **Levy 10 años**

 **Cana 10 años**

 **Mystogan 23 años**

 **Estella 30 años**

 **Gildarts 34 años**

 **Laxus 16 años**

 **Nadia 28 años**

 **Wakaba 31 años**

 **Macao 33 años**

 **God Serena 37 años**

 **Makarov 78 años**


	7. La Demonio contra el Dragón

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Bueno, llegamos al capítulo 7. ¿Qué habrá pasado en el Gremio después de que Natsu fuera detrás de Erza? Estamos en el segundo capítulo entre actos, y seguramente después de éste capítulo tengamos el primer time skip. Asique muchas cosas van a pasar en él, pero van a ocurrir bastante rápido**

 **Sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Espero como siempre vuestras opiniones y sugerencias**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **LA DEMONIO CONTRA EL DRAGÓN**

.

Natsu acababa de marcharse a la carrera detrás de Erza, dejando a Happy solo, que se quedó mirando como su padre corría como un loco detrás de la pelirroja.

– Con esto no habíamos contado – dijo el Maestro bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a Gildarts. Éste asintió sin perder la seriedad y se llevó el cuerpo de Estella a la enfermería. Era el primer lugar donde se le ocurrió que podía dejarla descansar. Mirajane no se levantaba del suelo, pero su hermano y su hermana intentaban consolarla como podían.

Pasó cerca de media hora, pero Mira no se movió de donde estaba. Poco a poco el ambiente se calmó en el gremio. La pena seguía allí, pero no tenía sentido estar todo el día llorando la muerte de Estella. Mystogan, una vez Makarov hubo informado de la muerte de Estella a sus compañeros, desapareció de allí. Y Gildarts asaltó el mueble bar y comenzó a beber a morro una botella tras otra. Necesitaba olvidar aunque fuera por un rato el dolor de los recuerdos de aquel maldito día. Gray y Happy se habían sentado hacía rato en una mesa con Jack, y estaban conversando entre los tres. Jack tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer, hasta que el Maestro anunciara oficialmente su ingreso en el gremio. Finalmente, el Maestro regresó y se subió en la barandilla de la segunda planta del gremio, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

– El hueco que ha dejado Estella no podrá ser nunca rellenado de nuevo. Pero eso no significa que no se pueda seguir adelante. Nuestro deber como familia es hacerlo. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es con la llegada de nuevos miembros a nuestro gremio, que se conviertan en nuestros nakamas y nuevos familiares. El sentido de la vida, si es que existe, se basa en eso. Encontrar y perder. Perder y encontrar. Es un gran placer para mí dar la bienvenida al gremio a un nuevo compañero… ¡Jack Minastir! – dijo Makarov, señalando el lugar donde Jack estaba sentado junto a Gray y Happy – Pero creo que es mejor que se presente él mismo…

Jack sintió las miradas de todos sobre él. Gray le dio un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara, y se puso en pie sobre la mesa, un poco rojo por ser el centro de tanta atención.

– Mi… mi nombre es Jack Minastir. Soy el dragon slayer de la energía… y solo puedo dar las gracias a todos por haberme aceptado aquí. Espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda – dijo a modo de saludo. Hubo un corto silencio, seguido de grandes gritos de alegría.

– ¡Tenemos a dos dragon slayers! – gritó Wakaba.

– ¡A éste paso superaremos a Draconia! – gritó alguien

– Bienvenido Jack. Es un placer – dijo la pequeña Lissana acercándose a la mesa y dándole la mayor de sus sonrisas

– ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO MAESTRO! – gritó alguien en un tono muy diferente. Mirajane había saltado sobre una mesa, que se había partido, y miraba llena de ira y rabia hacia Makarov – ¡Has dicho que por culpa de él Estella está muerta! ¿Me estás diciendo que estamos sustituyendo a la mejor maga que ha tenido jamás este gremio por él? ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE HAS SUSTITUÍDO A MI MADRE POR ESO? – Mirajane estaba fuera de sí, con rastros de lágrimas todavía recorriendo su rostro. Jack bajó la cabeza con culpabilidad, y todo el mundo se quedó en total silencio.

– No he sustituido a nadie. Estamos vivos gracias a él, Mirajane. Y es una buena persona, un niño que merece un hogar y que tiene talento para ser un gran mago – contestó muy serio Makarov. Elfman intentó calmar a su hermana, pero ella se deshizo de él y avanzó hacia Jack.

– Si de verdad quieres unirte a éste gremio, si de verdad dices que eres un dragon slayer, enfréntate a mí. Así demostraré que no eres más que un patético mentiroso que deja que los demás mueran por él – dijo encarando al niño, que para sorpresa de todos había alzado la cabeza y la devolvía casi la misma mirada de furia.

– Asique tú eres Mirajane. Muy bien, acepto tu duelo – contestó Jack. Gray le agarró de su chaqueta y lo zarandeó furiosamente.

– ¿Pero estás loco? Eres peor que Natsu, tú no sabes lo monstruosa que es ella… te va a destrozar Jack. No tienes que demostrar nada, no lo hagas – dijo Gray sinceramente preocupado. Pero el peli castaño se soltó de sus manos.

– No pienso empezar mi nueva vida aquí siendo un cobarde, Gray – contestó Jack muy serio. Makarov pensó en intervenir, pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo si ésa era la decisión de ambos. Los dos salieron seguidos por la mayor parte del gremio y por él mismo, que intervendría si la cosa se salía de control, y se dirigieron hacia los acantilados que había en la zona sur del gremio, donde había espacio de sobra para pelear y no corrían riesgos de destruir propiedades ajenas. Ya se había hecho de noche, y el cielo otoñal sin nubes estaba lleno de estrellas que ninguno de los dos niños miró. Mirajane se colocó delante de él y le miró con asco, mientras se ajustaba sus botas negras que le llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla

– Cuando quieras, niñito – dijo la peli blanca. Su desprecio provocó que Jack se cabreara con ella aún más, adoptó una posición de pelea.

– ¡Doragonpawā Tekken! – (puñetazo de hierro del dragón de energía) gritó, dando un salto y rodeando sus puños de una magia dorada en el proceso. Lanzó primero uno contra la peli blanca, y luego el otro. Pero la chica esquivó ambos con insultante facilidad, para seguidamente dar una patada en la cara al chico sin ni usar magia, que cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se puso en pie y se lanzó contra ella desde un ángulo distinto para sorpresa de todos

– ¡Doragonpawā Burēdo! – (cuchilla del dragón de energía) dijo, mientras hacía una finta, seguida de un giro en el aire y dos patadas en dirección a la peli blanca. A consecuencia de su movimiento de piernas, salieron dos grandes cuchillas hechas de magia plateada que se dirigieron cruzadas contra la peli blanca, que de nuevo esquivó el ataque. El ataque de Jack se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndolo. Pero el peli castaño no se había quedado quieto, y la había perseguido preparando su primer ataque nuevamente. Lanzó el primer puñetazo contra su cara, y la peli blanca frenó a tiempo, pero fue rozada por dicho ataque. El segundo puñetazo buscaba su estómago, pero el puño de hierro de la Demonio detuvo el golpe, y empujó al chico, que cayó al suelo.

– Mi turno – dijo la peli blanca, y comenzó a almacenar energía mágica entre sus manos, sin transformarse siquiera – Evil explosion – dijo ella, y lanzó una bola de energía negra contra Jack, que sabía que no le daría tiempo a esquivar.

– Kansou: Shield – (re-equipar: escudo) dijo Jack, y de la nada apareció un rectangular escudo de hierro y de gran tamaño ante él, que detuvo el ataque pero se rompió por el impacto, provocando que el chico cayera dolorido por tercera vez al suelo. Se incorporó con un poco de esfuerzo, listo para seguir la pelea. Todo el gremio quedó muy sorprendido de esa variante en la magia re-equipadora, y en el hecho de que Jack controlara dos estilos diferentes de magia. Pero Mirajane no parecía impresionada, porque saltó sobre el dragon slayer y le lanzó una patada a la cara que Jack consiguió bloquear con sus brazos, pero que le hizo retroceder.

– Eres patético. ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que con esa penosa fuerza serviste de algo para derrotar a alguien que pudo con el Maestro? ¿No será todo un invento del viejo para que te aceptemos? Pero a mí no me engañas. Sólo eres un debilucho que deja que los demás se sacrifiquen por él, porque es incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca – dijo ella con mucha crueldad. Pero por dentro, Mirajane seguía llorando. Esa batalla no era más que darle una salida a los sentimientos de dolor y frustración que sentía en su interior. Jack se enderezó respirando con dificultad.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas de verdad – le dijo dando un paso hacia ella – Estás usándome para desahogar toda la rabia que tienes en tu interior, sin haberte parado a pensar ni siquiera en que yo me siento como una maldita mierda. Sin tener ni puta idea sobre mi pasado. Eres patética. Mi fuerza será claramente inferior a la tuya… pero por lo menos soy capaz de aceptar lo que siento en mi interior – la réplica de Jack dejó a todo el mundo sin palabras, pero más que nadie a Mirajane, a la que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y con gran furia se transformó en su forma Satan Soul (versión niña, la ha conseguido controlar totalmente hace apenas unos meses)

– Te voy a matar – dijo ella ciega de rabia, y se lanzó sobre Jack mientras imbuía sus garras de magia de color oscuro. Pero un báculo apareció en su camino, del cual salió una extraña magia que detuvo el movimiento de la chica. Delante de todos apareció Mystogan, que puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno de los niños

– Maestro, con su permiso, tengo cosas que hablar con ellos – dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, el báculo, su portador, y los dos mocosos desaparecieron de allí

El gremio entero se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta, sin entender claramente qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

.

Entre Gray y Cana le contaron toda la historia a Natsu, que escuchó muy emocionado la parte en la que Jack había usado una segunda magia

– Y básicamente eso fue lo que pasó. Desde anoche no hemos vuelto a ver ni a Jack ni a Mirajane… pero con las cosas que la dijo seguramente quiera matarlo si lo pilla por el gremio, por eso dije que estamos a salvo – concluyó Gray.

– Ya bueno… creo que hizo lo correcto – replicó para sorpresa de todos la pequeña Lissana – Mira-chan estaba muy mal, alguien tenía que hacerla entrar en razón. Además Mira volvió a casa después de que Elf niichan y yo regresaramos, asique todo está bien – concluyó con su inocente y alegre sonrisa.

– ¡Aye! – dijo Happy, que se subió al hombro de la niña y miró a Natsu con cara de fastidio.

– Natsu, me abandonaste ayer – dijo el gato un poco serio.

– Perdón Happy, no volverá a ocurrir – contestó Natsu mientras agarraba a su amigo azul.

– Sí volverá a suceder… porque ella te gussssssssssssssta – replicó a su vez Happy poniendo una mirada rara a Natsu.

– Baka ¡No digas tonterías! – gritó el peli rosa, golpeando al gato y estampándolo contra la cara de Gray, que se levantó muy furioso y golpeó a su vez a Natsu. Lissana y Cana rodaron bajo una mesa mientras ambos niños comenzaban la primera batalla del día en el gremio.

.

Gildarts condujo a Erza hasta los acantilados y luego tomó asiento en una roca. Erza le miró y notó que el pelirrojo no había dormido en toda la noche, y que tenía síntomas de verdadero cansancio. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo lo rompió.

– Erza… quiero pedirte perdón por no haber conseguido proteger a Estella. Sé lo importante que ella era para ti – dijo con voz cansada. Eso sorprendió mucho a Erza

– La culpa de lo que pasó no fue tuya, ni de nadie. Sólo del tipo que la asesinó – contestó Erza. Gildarts la miró y asintió sin perder su seriedad.

– Agradezco tu apoyo pequeña, pero no cambia que podía haber hecho más. Debí haber hecho más. Pero el motivo principal por el que estoy aquí… es para entregarte algo – dijo Gildarts mientras rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su capa. Erza se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el pelirrojo sacó la nodachi negra que Estella siempre llevaba consigo – Fue deseo de ella, poco antes de morir, que te entregara su espada, Erza… no sé mucho sobre espadachines, ni sobre espadas. Pero sí sé que el bien más valioso de un guerrero es su espada. Ella os nombró a ti y a Mira como sus herederas, de los dos únicos bienes a los que ella tenía verdadero aprecio – y dicho esto, puso la nodachi en las manos de la pelirroja, que tomó la espada como si le estuviesen entregando el objeto más valioso y más frágil del mundo. Al coger el arma la niña, el arma tembló por un segundo y una agradable y familiar calidez recorrió su brazo.

– No tengo palabras – dijo, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su ojo.

– El nombre de su espada era un secreto que sólo Mystogan y yo conocíamos. Es de justicia que ahora tu también lo conozcas – añadió Gildarts mientras Erza lentamente sacaba el arma de su vaina – Su nombre es… Émerald – dijo el mago, y cuando terminó de sacar la espada de su vaina, la hoja negra brilló bajo la luz del sol y un aura de color verde la recorrió desde la guarda hasta la punta. Erza admiró la espada, totalmente consciente del ilimitado valor, e incomparable poder, de aquella arma mágica – Ella por último me entregó ésta lácrima para que la tuvieras. Contiene algo que sólo te concierne a ti, y a ella, asique me retiro – y le entregó con su otra mano una lácrima de forma octogonal, y luego se puso en pie y pensaba alejarse de allí

– Gildarts… tú la querías, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

– ¿Cómo a una nakama? Por supuesto. ¿Cómo algo más? No lo sé… pero algo existía, de eso estoy seguro – contestó mientras esbozaba una melancólica sonrisa.

– ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó Erza. Gildarts se sorprendió de nuevo. Erza sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

– Después del funeral me marcharé. Supongo que tardaré mucho en regresar… necesito estar solo y organizar mis pensamientos – contestó el mago mirando hacia el gremio. Erza no preguntó nada más, y se colgó la nodachi, protegida en su funda, del cinturón – Hazme un favor, quieres, y cuida del idiota de Natsu mientras no esté aquí – añadió el mago mientras se dirigía hacia el gremio para retomar el asalto al mueble bar. Erza le miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, pero no dijo que no fuera a cuidar del idiota del peli rosa.

.

Durante el resto de la mañana los magos del gremio fueron yendo y viniendo, mientras tomaban misiones sencillas que les permitieran de vuelta en menos de dos días para el funeral de Estella. Natsu y Gray se quedaron con Happy Lissana Elfman y Cana por la ciudad, y luego regresaron al gremio para ver que Erza estaba de regreso al fin, igual que Gildarts que estaba totalmente borracho y gritando cosas sobre posturas y situaciones que no eran óptimas de oír para oídos infantiles. Los niños se juntaron con Erza, que se re-equipó la espada de Estella con orgullo para que todos pudieran verla. Gracias a Natsu y al pelirrojo había dejado la pena de lado, al menos mientras sus amigos estuvieran allí para distraerla, y hubiera pasteles en la nevera.

– Da igual todas las espadas que consigas Erza. ¡Algún día te venceré! – dijo Natsu muy convencido. Eso sacó una sonrisa de la pelirroja

– Te falta mucho camino para eso, Natsu – contestó ella, mientras hacía desaparecer el arma – Parece que vuestra hermana no quiso venir hoy al gremio – añadió mirando a los dos hermanos Strauss.

– Sí, dijo que quería quedarse en casa… ya sabéis cómo es nee-chan, estaba enfurruñada y todo eso – dijo Elfman.

– ¿Cómo dijiste Elfman? ¿Qué soy qué? – dijo una voz a espaldas del peli blanco, que al reconocerla comenzó a sufrir grandes temblores. Antes de poder girarse, ya se había llevado una patada que lo estampó contra una de las mesas del gremio, rompiéndola en el proceso.

– Ho…hola Mira – dijo Gray, que se escondió detrás de Erza. Pero ella les ignoró a todos y se sentó en una mesa mientras miraba hacia una ventana.

– Tú, tenemos que hablar – dijo después de sentarse señalando a Erza, lo que despertó la furia de la pelirroja, pero que decidió por el momento contenerse al recordar el último mensaje de Estella.

– Chicos, será mejor que a la escuálida y a mí nos dejéis a solas – dijo ella mientras se sentaba enfrente de la peli blanca, que ignoró el leve insulto que la lanzó su rival – Ahora – añadió Erza con una mirada amenazante, provocando que todos echaran a correr, o a volar, hacia la otra punta del gremio.

– Tú has recibido también el mensaje, ¿no? Mystogan me dijo que te lo entregaría el pervertido – le preguntó Mirajane. La pelirroja asintió – Bueno… yo también. Supongo que a ambas nos habrá dicho básicamente lo mismo

 **Flashback desde el punto de vista de Erza**

 _El pelirrojo se había marchado, asique tomé la lácrima entre mis manos, y una proyección de Estella apareció encima de ella, que comenzó a hablarme._

– _Hola Erza. Si estás viendo esto, es que no lo logré. Algún día tenía que pasar… pero seguramente si algo me ha ocurrido, eso no impide que tú sigas con tu vida. He decidido legarte mi espada cuando mi hora llegue – y la imagen me lanzó una gran sonrisa – Estoy segura que mi querida arma y compañera desearía seguir combatiendo y viviendo aventuras que quedarse en una tumba. Segundo, quiero que Mira y tú os llevéis mejor. Pelear está bien, como dice el bobo del Maestro, pero todo tiene un límite. Yo ya no estaré allí para controlar a mis dos hijas más queridas, asique debo confiar en vosotras para que no hagáis algo de lo que os arrepintáis. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría veros convertidas en magas de clase S, triunfadoras, felices y sanas. Y ya por último, hija, quiero decirte que te quiero. Has sido un orgullo para mí, desde el día en que te salvé en aquella aldea, hasta el último día que disfrute de tu compañía. Cuida y confía en tus nakamas, Erza. Ellos son tu futuro, y tú el de ellos – concluyó la imagen, que desapareció. Me quedé varias horas allí sentada mirando hacia la ciudad, pensando, pero contenta de haber recibido ese último mensaje. Era algo muy especial. A mediodía decidí que era hora de regresar al gremio y buscar a la escuálida para intentar llegar a alguna clase de pacto de no agresión._

 **Fin del flashback**

– Sí, supongo que sí – contestó Erza con una leve sonrisa – pero no esperes que vaya ser amiga tuya

– Por favor, te faltan mil años para poder ser mi amiga – contestó la peli blanca con una sonrisa desafiante

– Ohh tal vez deba arreglar eso ahora – dijo poniéndose en pie. Mira hizo lo propio, y sin más ambas empezaron a pelear. Pero no era como sus peleas habituales. Ahora, ambas estaban sonriendo e incluso riendo mientras se enfrentaban. Makarov las pudo ver desde el segundo piso y sonrió.

"No están peleando por ira, sino por diversión y para apoyarse la una a la otra" pensó muy complacido. Poco después de que ambas acabaran la pelea, Jack llegó al gremio después de haber estado todo el día fuera.

– ¡Jack! – le llamó Natsu nada más verle, mientras Gray intentaba taparle la boca… pero demasiado tarde. Mirajane miró al peli castaño y el peli castaño a ella, pero ambos hicieron una mueca y torcieron la cabeza muy dignos, sin hablarse, pero tampoco Mira intentó matarlo. Jack saludó al grupo y se acercó con los demás.

– ¿Cómo es que la loca no ha intentado matarte? – preguntó Gray muy sorprendido mientras soltaba al peli rosa. Y entonces se acordó de de Mystogan – ¿Y por qué demonios Mystogan os llevó con él ayer?

– Pues… ella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, podría decirse, asique no me va a intentar matar, ni yo a ella… aunque creo que no podría con ella aunque me esforzara al máximo. Y en cuanto a lo de Mystogan, me contó algunas cosas interesantes y luego estuvimos entrenando…

– ¿¡CÓOOOMOOOO!? – gritaron Cana Elfman y Gray, mientras Lissana reía y Natsu bostezaba aburrido.

– Como sea. Hagamos alguna misión rápida, que se nos va a pasar el día sin hacer nada – dijo.

– ¡Aye! – coreó Happy. Los niños fueron a buscar alguna misión corta y sencilla. Encontraron una, que consistía en escoltar a un pueblo vecino el cargamento de un grupo de mercaderes de Magnolia. Al ir los seis niños y un gato volador, en un principio los mercaderes desconfiaron de ellos, pero al ver la fuerza de Natsu Jack y Gray, aceptaron al momento sin dudar al extraño grupo como escolta. La misión transcurrió sin incidentes hasta llegar cerca del pueblo, donde fueron atacados por un grupo de bandidos. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Natsu y Gray habían dejado fuera de combate a la mitad de ellos, y luego los otros cuatro usaron sus ataques para hacer que el resto huyeran de allí aterrados, con quemaduras, moratones, cortes y daños de diverso tipo. Y uno de ellos, que era calvo, con arañazos en la cabeza provenientes de Happy que se miraba las uñas con orgullo

– ¡Fue pan comido! – gritó Natsu listo para seguir otra pelea, mientras llenaba su cuerpo de llamas, llevándose un ataque de hielo del peli negro

– Será mejor que te calmes, idiota, o quemarás el cargamento y nos quedaremos sin recompensa – dijo cruzado de brazos y en actitud un poco chulesca. Natsu se deshizo del hielo y se encaró con él

– ¿Tienes algún problema, princesa de hielo? – preguntó enseñando los colmillos. Gray gritó algo y ambos comenzaron una pelea mientras Happy los jaleaba y les lanzaba piedras para picarlos aún más

– ¿Esto es siempre así? – preguntó Jack con un tic en el ojo. Con un suspiro, Cana y Elfman asintieron, mientras Lissana solamente sonreía muy divertida. Uno de los carromatos ardió por la pelea, y otro más fue congelado, asique al final tan sólo recibieron la mitad de la recompensa, mientras Jack y Cana muy furiosos les gritaban toda clase de barbaridades al peli negro y al peli rosa, que estaban tirados en el suelo llenos de moratones y chichones por su pelea. A su lado, Happy se había divertido lo suficiente y estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo un pescado que había llevado en su mochilita.

– ¿Nii-chan, alguna vez habías visto así a Cana? – preguntó Lissana muy sorprendida.

– No… ella suele ser bastante tímida por lo general. Supongo que pasar mucho tiempo cerca de esos dos y de nuestra hermana la ha afectado – dijo Elfman mientras suspiraba.

Perdido la mitad del dinero, y repartido el resto, el grupo regresó al gremio, llegando ya caída la noche. Asique cada uno se fue hacia su casa, mientras Jack muy confuso no sabía qué hacer. Al ver aquello, Natsu se acercó a él.

– ¿No tienes aún donde dormir verdad? – preguntó. El peli castaño fue a responder, pero Natsu se le adelantó – Bueno, pues te quedas con Happy y conmigo en nuestra casa hasta que encuentres una – dijo muy decidido. Jack no supo qué responder, asique se limitó a dar las gracias y seguir a ambos hasta su casa, situada cerca del bosque de la zona sur de Fiore. Cuando entraron vio un salón con un sillón, una cocina acoplada y una montaña de porquería por el suelo, mesas y esquinas. Al fondo había una puerta que debía dar a la habitación de Natsu y Happy.

– Mola – fue toda la respuesta de Jack. Y era verdad, le gustaba la idea de tener una casa propia y poder hacer lo que le diera la gana. Aunque había demasiada porquería por todas partes, pensó.

– ¿Verdad que sí? – corroboró Natsu con una gran sonrisa – Escucha, Jack – dijo poniéndose súbitamente serio – La bufanda que llevo a todas partes es un regalo de Igneel, mi papá. No sé por qué desde que te he conocido respondes con pena o evitas responder a las preguntas que te hacen sobre él. Pero seguro que entre los dos podemos encontrar una pista que nos ayude a encontrar a nuestros padres – añadió el peli rosa con una gran sonrisa mientras le indicaba que podía dormir en el sofá, que gracias a dios estaba limpio. Jack pensó en darle una respuesta, pero no quería acabar con esa ilusión de su nuevo amigo, asique asintió con una falsa sonrisa y se tumbó en el sofá echándose su abrigo por encima a nombre de manta. Natsu llevó a Happy en brazos, que ya se había quedado dormido, y se tumbó en su hamaca y se durmió casi al momento.

.

El siguiente día, el anterior al funeral de Estella, transcurrió con normalidad, o mejor dicho, la normalidad habitual del gremio, con gente emborrachándose (dirigidos por Gildarts), peleando, gritando y destrozando cosas para delirio y sufrimiento del pobre Makarov.

Por la tarde, regresó al gremio un chico de unos dieciséis años, con el pelo rubio puntiagudo, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo, mirada aburrida y actitud de suficiencia. Le entregó al Maestro una serie de hojas que contenían misiones cumplidas ignorando a todo el mundo, y fue hacia el tablón de anuncios para tomar más misiones. Estaba en una de esas etapas en las que no quería tener que tratar con nadie y sólo toleraba la presencia de sus dos compañeros y de una niña de unos once años que les seguía a todas partes, pero que tenía una habilidad rara y bastante interesante.

– ¡Ey Laxus, pelea conmigo! – gritó Natsu cuando se dio cuenta de que el Dreyar estaba allí. "Se da cuenta ahora" pensó Gray, al que nunca dejaba de sorprender lo despistado y, en ocasiones, tonto que podía llegar a ser su amigo/rival.

– Siempre estás con lo mismo, plasta. Déjame en paz, cuando estés cien años entrenando y puedas aguantar uno de mis puñetazos pelearé contigo pelo chicle – contestó el adolescente Laxus, que se preparaba ya para irse.

– Laxus – dijo un muy serio Makarov – Puedes salir a hacer tus misiones mañana por la tarde, pero por la mañana tienes que estar en Magnolia. Tú y tus compañeros – dijo sin perder la seriedad y el tono solemne. Laxus miró a su abuelo extrañado por su tono tan poco habitual

– Caramba, jii-jii, ni que se hubiera muerto alguien – dijo Laxus un poco extrañado. Pero la expresión en todo el gremio cambió de curiosidad hacia la conversación, a quedar todos blancos y petrificados, mientras veían como Titania y la Demonio saltaban sobre el rubio, armas y magia en mano, gritando y con una mirada homicida en sus rostros. Éste se vio sorprendido por la ferocidad del ataque de ambas, pero después de unos segundos consiguió quitárselas de encima usando su magia eléctrica – ¿Se puede saber que os pasa mocosas? – exigió saber al ver como ambas le gruñían y se preparaban para saltar de nuevo sobre él.

– Basta – dijo Makarov con un tono suave, pero que no admitía réplicas – Laxus, supongo que no os habéis enterado y no habéis visto ningún periódico. Estella ha muerto – dijo con voz seria. La cara de laxus daba para escribir un poema. Primero se puso blanca por el impacto de la noticia, y luego un poco morada por la vergüenza de haber metido la pata hasta ese punto, seguida del rojo de la ira cuando se negó a creerle

– ¿Me estás vacilando verdad? – preguntó en voz muy alta.

– No, Laxus. Ven, tenemos que hablar – dijo, y señaló hacia la planta superior. Los dos Dreyar desaparecieron por unos minutos, para finalmente regresar.

– Etto… supongo que os debo una disculpa a las dos, mocosas. Asique eso. Bueno jii-jii me marcho – Erza y Mira se sintieron aún más ofendidas por la disculpa tan pésima del rubio, pero no podían decir nada, ya que supuestamente se había disculpado

– ¿Laxus no te había dicho…? – pero fue interrumpido por su nieto.

– Sí, sí estaré allí, aunque a mí no me van mucho esos rollos. Estella era una mujer que merecía algo de respeto. Al menos era fuerte, no como la mayoría de la gente que tenemos aquí – comentó de forma bastante ofensiva hacia sus compañeros, mientras salía del gremio con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo único relevante que pasó después de eso fue que a Jack le hicieron la marca del gremio, de color plateado, que se puso en su hombro izquierdo.

.

Al día siguiente tuvo lugar el funeral. Se preparó una gran lápida, con forma de espada, y que medía unos diez metros de altura, hecha de mármol de color verde. Al entierro acudieron representantes del Consejo de Magia, amigos de la maga, God Serena e incluso un representante del Rey de Fiore. También acudieron todos los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail, así como algunos magos de otros gremios con los que hizo amistad en sus aventuras, y por último, todas las cerca de 400 personas a las que ayudó a rescatar en la misión Omega, igual que muchas más a las que ayudó en los años en los que sirvió como maga.

En total, se juntaron en una explanada cercana a Magnolia cerca de mil personas. Un entierro solemne que demostraba lo importante que la mujer había sido. Se pronunciaron varios discursos, pero Natsu, Erza y Mirajane no prestaron atención a ellos. Sólo hicieron caso al discurso que dio un Makarov al que le habían vuelto a desbordar las lágrimas y se sonaba los mocos continuamente con un pañuelo amarillo con estampado de flores.

Después de esa primera parte, la mayoría se marcharon. Primero se fueron los representantes del Consejo y del Rey, luego la mayoría de magos de los gremios, y por último toda la gente que fue ayudada por ella y que eran el grupo con diferencia más grande. Muchas de esas personas lamentaban no haber, según ellos creían, aunque se Estella los hubiera visto les hubiera montado una buena bronca, agradecer lo que Estella hizo por ellas en vida, asique dejaban pequeñas ofrendas llenas de significado junto a la tumba. Finalmente quedaron tan sólo los compañeros de Fairy Tail de la peli verde y sus amigos más cercanos que no formaban parte del gremio. Después de un largo rato, terminaron las despedidas y todos juntos regresaron al gremio, donde brindaron una última vez por ella (los niños sin alcohol) en honor de la peliverde, para seguidamente empezar una de sus famosas fiestas. Después de un tiempo Gildarts tomó del hombro a Natsu y lo sacó del gremio. Pese a estar borracho, en ese momento tenía la mente clara y quería aprovechar mientras le durara para decirle un par de cosas a su casi hijo.

– Natsu, me voy a marchar – dijo el hombre sin rodeos. Natsu sonrió inocentemente.

– Bueno, estaremos esperando tu regreso… ¡y cuando vuelvas te derrotaré! – dijo muy convencido. Pero Gildarts puso una rodilla en tierra para ponerse a la altura del niño, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Me voy a marchar mucho más tiempo. Es posible que tarde varios años en regresar… demasiados recuerdos, demasiado que pensar. Necesito estar un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo – dijo al niño, que le miró con un poco de pena por un segundo. "Y volverme mucho más fuerte para poder hacer frente a Titán" pensó por último el mago, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

– ¿Pero volverás, no es así? – preguntó finalmente Natsu.

– Lo haré. Mi familia estáis aquí, al fin y al cabo – no pudo continuar, porque Natsu se había lanzado sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo y ocultar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Abrazo al que el pelirrojo correspondió.

– ¿Me traerás algun fuego raro del sitio al que vayas? – preguntó, sin soltarse de su capa.

– Te prometo algo aún mejor. Cuando regrese… te entrenaré para que seas mucho más fuerte, ¿trato? – a Natsu se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esa promesa, y estrechó la gran mano del pelirrojo con una sonrisa retadora.

– Es una promesa, Gildarts… ¡moete kita zo! – gritó finalmente, y ambos regresaron al interior del gremio para seguir con la fiesta en honor de la peliverde.

Desde ese día, el gremio volvió a la normalidad, y vivieron nuevas aventuras junto a nuevos compañeros. Pero eso, será la siguiente historia.

.

.

 **Bueno, termina el capítulo 7, que considero un poco flojo. Me quedé un poco sin ideas para cerrar la historia y poder hacer un capítulo decente, pero el próximo será ya más interesante, porque tendremos (por fin) el primer salto temporal en la historia, que será de dos años. Tendremos dos capítulos, o tres, y luego un nuevo salto temporal, donde reviviremos uno de los momentos más tristes de Fairy Tail, relacionado con cierta peli blanca, para después pasar al gran arco de ésta primera saga pre-historia oficial. Tranquilos, Laxus es un personaje demasiado bueno para no aprovecharlo, y cambiará con el tiempo, pero no quería desaprovechar la ocasión para usar al Laxus adolescente al que le da un poco igual todo y está en su mundo.**

 **He dejado unas cuantas cosas abiertas, que se aclararán lentamente en los próximos capítulos ¿Qué buscaba el Consejo Mágico realmente? ¿Qué pasó entre Mystogan, Jack y Mirajane? ¿Qué pasará entre Natsu y Erza? ¿Qué o quién es Titán? ¿Qué le pasó al padre de Jack? ¿Por qué a Happy le gusta tanto el pescado?**

 **Fichas de personajes:**

 **Jack Minastir: Es un niño de diez años, con el pelo caído hacia un lado y a la vez en punta por arriba, de color castaño claro y ojos azules. Tiene rasgos afilados, semejantes al resto de dragon slayers, con los colmillos un poco más desarrollados y cejas pequeñas. Es alto para su edad, aunque un poco delgado. Suele vestir con botas, pantalones largos, camisas y/o chaquetas. Siempre llevaba dos brazales metálicos de color dorado en sus antebrazos, y en cada uno de ellos hay una joya blanca. Su forma de ser es en general tranquila, relajada, un poco llorona en ocasiones, y bastante tímida con la gente con la que no tiene confianza. Pero si lo provocan, o enfurecen, responde al momento y puede llegar a ser bastante agresivo e incluso cruel en determinadas circunstancias. También tiene un lado loco, característico del gremio de Fairy Tail, que hace que provoque, cuando le da por hacerlo, situaciones de auténtico caos y locura. Congenia muy bien desde un primer momento con Natsu. Domina a un nivel semejante al del peli rosa la magia dragon slayer, y aunque no tiene su mismo valor y tesón a la hora de hacer frente a una situación complicada, lo compensa con una gran inteligencia en el combate, y fuera de él. Además, controla a un nivel medio la magia de re-equipamiento, utilizándola de forma defensiva, y guardando también un arma, la Lanza Áurea, una increíble lanza de doble punta y con una lácrima de energía en la zona superior, que puede convertirse en dos espadas, o lanzar ataques a distancia. Su pasado es un misterio dentro de otro misterio, pero lo iremos conociendo poco a poco, a medida que veamos la evolución del personaje. Con el tiempo desarrolla una gran admiración hacia Mystogan y una lealtad casi absoluta hacia el gremio que le ha acogido, que sería muy difícil de destruir.**

 **Mirajane Srauss: En ésta época aún no se ha calmado. Es una maga que domina el take over demoníaco y la magia de transformación, y recientemente ha conseguido dominar el take over de cuerpo completo "Satan Soul" Lleva ropa de cuero ajustada, dejando grandes zonas de piel visibles, igual que botas altas. Toda su ropa es generalmente de colores oscuros, y tiene una personalidad bastante agresiva y desafiante. Realmente solo se siente cercana y cómoda con sus hermanos y con Estella en éstos momentos de la historia, y le cuesta mucho abrirse a los demás y confiar en ellos, aunque en el grupo de niños del gremio tiene cierta confianza. Su rival principal es Erza, porque ambas son muy fuertes, quieren ser magas de clase S y, aunque no lo admitan, respetan el poder de la otra. Pero debido a que Jack la deja las cosas muy claras, y demuestra ser bastante fuerte y hábil en el combate, desarrolla también una relación de rivalidad y enfrentamiento con él… para su desgracia (de Jack)**

 **Cana Alberona: Es una chica de 10 años y pelo marrón, ya no tan tímida como al llegar al gremio, pero todavía tímida, aunque poco a poco va ganando carácter por la influencia del resto de locos que la rodean. Utiliza una magia de momento muy débil basada en la adivinación y en el uso de las cartas**

 **Elfman: aún no se ha convertido en el "eso es de hombres" que todos conocemos, dentro de unos años lo hará. Fin**

 **Lissana: niña de 9 años muy querida por todos, muy adorable, pero que no aporta demasiado (siento ser cruel, pero no quiero engañar a los fans del Natsu y Lissana, aquí eso no existe)**

 **God Serena: En ésta época, tercer Mago Santo, uno de los veinte magos más fuertes de Ishgar, caballero honorífico del Reino de Fiore y Mariscal del Consejo Mágico de Fiore. Pero su principal función, es la de ser el Maestro del gremio más fuerte, popular, y famoso de todo Fiore, situado en una gran isla al sur de la península principal: el gremio Draconia, famoso por contar con varios dragon slayers entre sus filas, incluído su líder actual, Serena. Tiene ojos azules, pelo rubio casi platino, y no tiene la cicatriz que le cruza la nariz horizontalmente. Actualmente, es poseedor de cuatro lácrimas de dragon slayer diferentes, pero gracias a que es un genio de la ciencia y un increíble mago, tiene intención de seguir implementándose gradualmente nuevas lácrimas de dragón en el cuerpo.**

 **Consejo Mágico: en la serie original, abarca todo el territorio de Ishgar. Aquí, solamente abarca los reinos de Seven, Bosco y Fiore, países neutrales y aliados entre ellos frente a los monstruosos países que les rodean (tengo que buscar una forma de subir el mapa político de mi historia, será muy importante en un futuro) Con esto quiero hacer notar, que puede haber magos u organizaciones más poderosas o semejantes que el Consejo Mágico, que tiene poder, pero sólo sobre esos países. Por lo tanto, estamos ante un mundo más grande y complejo que el de la historia original. Tiene dos sedes diferentes, así como una gran cantidad de fortalezas, cuarteles, edificios y terrenos, aunque reconocen la autoridad del Rey de Fiore y le dan un valor igual que al de las decisiones de su órgano político superior. Dispone de una gran cantidad de tropas, divididas en caballeros runa y espadachines dependiendo de si son magos de bajo nivel o soldados equipados con runas y amuletos de protección, vehículos terrestres, fragatas y acorazados marítimos, así como una flota de 10 acorazados aéreos fuertemente armados, que son el orgullo del Consejo. Entre sus filas destacan los oficiales, con diferentes magias cada uno, y por encima de ellos se encuentran los Capitanes. Encima de los Capitanes, solamente se encuentran los 10 Concejales del Consejo, mandados por el Presidente, que se encargan de la toma de decisiones (máximo órgano político) así como los Cuatro Reyes del Oeste, siendo uno de ellos God Serena, y encargados de dirigir a los Capitanes y tropas del Consejo (máximo órgano militar) Tienen armas secretas como el Face, el cañón de destrucción masiva Etherion, y una tercera arma secreta.**


	8. Titania y Salamander salen de misión

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Bueno, llegamos al capítulo 8. Ya he visto que la historia de Natsu y Erza parece estar gustando mucho, asique he alterado mi idea original y voy a convertir este capítulo en un doble capítulo. He cambiado el salto temporal d años, asique los personajes tendrán entre 13 y 16 años en su mayoría. Este capítulo está dedicado en su primera mitad casi exclusivamente a la (posiblemente) futura pareja**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **TITANIA Y SALAMANDER SALEN DE MISIÓN**

.

Han pasado tres años desde la batalla contra Titán. El Consejo Mágico no ha conseguido ningún resultado acerca del paradero o planes de ese nuevo enemigo para la seguridad del mundo, y los sucesos relacionados con la Misión Omega, por alguna desconocida razón, han sido clasificados como alto secreto. La vida sigue en el Reino de Fiore, más o menos como siempre y sin grandes cambios a simple vista.

Pero en cierto gremio, en la ciudad de Magnolia, las cosas han cambiado mucho. El día siguiente al funeral, Mystogan recibió el báculo que durante años había buscado, tomó varias misiones de clase S y se marchó despidiéndose sólo de Makarov. Sólo regresa al gremio a por más misiones y a comprobar si todo sigue en orden, pero siempre que lo hace utiliza su magia de sueño para dormir a todo el mundo y no ser visto.

Gildarts fue ascendido por el Consejo de Magia a mago de Clase SS… de hecho le fue ofrecida la plaza que Estella había dejado, pero él había rechazado a gritos la propuesta, y de hecho anunció que jamás se convertiría en un Mago Santo. Ese mismo día, por la tarde, se despidió de todo el mundo, tomó las restantes misiones clase S que quedaban, así como una misión clase SS, y se fue del gremio. No se le ha vuelto a ver en esos tres años, aunque se han escuchado historias sobre sus acciones en tierras lejanas

Llegaron nuevos compañeros al mismo, destacando sobre todo la llegada de Jet y Droy, un dúo de amigos unos meses más mayores que Natsu y Gray, y de Levy, una niña de pelo azul de la edad de Jack que nada más ingresar en el gremio asaltó la biblioteca como si de Gildarts asaltando un mueble bar se tratara. Laxus consiguió su objetivo y superó el examen para ser mago clase S, convirtiéndose así en el cuarto mago clase S del gremio a la edad de 18 años. Erza y Mirajane participaron por primera vez, pero fueron superadas por el mago de pelo rubio.

Natsu, Happy y Gray fraguaron una gran amistad con Jack, llena de piques, un poco de rivalidad, y de buenos momentos. Gray seguía perdiendo la ropa a cada rato, de hecho el su costumbre se agravó aún más. Los hermanos Strauss seguían yendo juntos a sus misiones, mientras que Erza solía ir sola, o acompañada de Cana. En alguna ocasión los cinco se juntaron para realizar misiones o ir de aventura por el país, pero eso no solía ocurrir. Mirajane y Jack no se hablaban salvo cuando tenían que hacerlo, y si lo hacían solía acabar en una pelea que siempre, siempre, acababa ganando la peli blanca. Aunque Jack mejoró mucho, obligándola a adoptar su forma satan soul para poder ganarle. Por lo demás, todos crecieron bastante, y Erza y Mira al ser mayores comenzaron a desarrollar sus atributos, detalle que no pasó para nadie inadvertido, salvo para Natsu, claro.

Natsu le preguntó en varias ocasiones durante esos años a Jack cosas sobre su padre, pero éste parecía haber aislado dentro de una barrera todo lo relativo a su dragón, y jamás le dijo nada, ni a él ni a nadie, sobre ello. Y así llegamos a esta nueva etapa de historias de nuestros magos favoritos.

.

Era un día primaveral, y en el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail no había caos, ni gritos, ni peleas. Casi todos los implicados en crear caos estaban ocupados: Jack había desaparecido el día anterior. De vez en cuando hacía eso, pero sólo sus amigos más cercanos sabían que lo que hacía era entrenar con Mystogan cuando éste regresaba a la ciudad. El hecho de que un mago tan misterioso y solitario como él le entrenara, era algo que no podían comprender, pero decidieron no decir nada a los demás por respeto hacia su nakama. Gray, Cana y Happy se habían ido sin previo aviso a un concurso de cocina. Happy se había disculpado con Natsu con una nota, en la que le argumentaba que el premio era un atún rojo del mar del norte, y que por eso se iba sin avisar porque le gussssstaba demasiado el salmón. La hoja tenía unas cuantas manchas de baba. Los hermanos Strauss también estaban fuera en una misión desde hacía una semana. Nadia y Macao estaban con el hijo nacido hacía un par de meses de Wakaba. El Maestro estaba en una reunión de magos, y Levy y sus dos compañeros tampoco se encontraban en la ciudad…

En conclusión, Natsu se encontraba aburrido, solo, sin nada que hacer y tirado sobre una mesa del gremio mientras sus compañeros le dejaban tranquilo para poder disfrutar de unos momentos de merecida paz.

Erza regresó al gremio un rato más tarde cargando con su equipaje de campaña (básicamente un montón de sacos y maletas atados con cuerdas que formaban una gran bola de casi cuatro metros de alto) Llevaba una nueva armadura plateada (la que todos conocemos) con una cruz dorada cruzando el centro del peto, guardabrazos, grebas y una falda azul. Al verla, muchos magos sintieron miedo pero intentaron conservar la calma sabiendo que ni la Demonio ni ninguno de los salvajes estaba allí, salvo Natsu, que por suerte no se movía. Aunque otros muchos querían un poco de acción después de horas de calma, y estaban deseando que ambos iniciaran una pelea general.

– ¿Y el Maestro? – preguntó.

– Estará fuera durante unos días – respondió alguien. Erza suspiró y subió a la planta de arriba, entró en el despacho de Makarov, ya que tenía permiso para hacer eso, y dejó los papeles de las misiones que había cumplido sobre su mesa. Al asomarse sobre la barandilla y mirar al salón, vio como el peli rosa estaba tirado sobre una mesa, solo y claramente aburrido, y se ablandó un poco. No estaba por allí ninguno de sus compañeros, ni había nada destruido, lo que significaba que no habían estado en todo el día.

Erza recordó que tenía una misión bastante complicada, que había reservado para realizar con como mínimo la ayuda de Cana. Pero al ver al peli rosa, sintió un impulso de querer realizarla con él para que recuperara esa sonrisa que en secreto tanto valoraba. Bajó la escalera de la segunda planta y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba

– Natsu – llamó, sentándose enfrente del peli rosa. El aludido levantó la cabeza, que se le había quedado medio pegada a la mesa y la miró con los ojos caídos, para al reconocerla, saltar hacia atrás mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

– Fue idea de Happy, fue idea de Happy la culpa no es mía – balbuceaba el peli rosa. Erza le miró sin entender.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? – preguntó la chica.

– No, nada solo me has asustado. Es bueno verte de vuelta, Erza – contestó rápidamente el joven de casi catorce años mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

– Ya he visto que estabas aburrido. Por suerte tengo una solución para eso – dijo la pelirroja, que sacó el papel de la misión y lo puso delante de sus narices. Natsu lo miró y lentamente se le iluminó la cara – Sé que nunca hemos ido a una misión solos… pero si tu quieres… dejaré que me acompañes – añadió Titania sorprendida un poco de que le costara tanto decírselo. Al fin y al cabo era Natsu, no era algo tan extraño, ¿o sí? Erza desechó esos pensamientos mientras esperaba la respuesta del peli rosa. Su respuesta fue dar un gran salto mientras soltaba llamaradas por la boca y gritaba sin parar.

– ¡Vámonos Erza! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás – dijo muy contento mientras aterrizaba sobre el suelo. "Ya lo estoy haciendo" pensó la pelirroja al ver como un par de vigas estaban en llamas. Decidió ignorar el tema y agarró a Natsu por su bufanda mientras lo sacaba del gremio para evitar que causara más destrucción. Pasaron rápidamente por casa de Natsu, donde el dragon slayer le dejó una nota a Happy y preparó su equipaje en menos de dos minutos. Claro, que con Erza apoyada en la puerta mirando con desagrado el desorden y a cada segundo más impaciente, no pensaba tardar más en prepararse.

Tomaron rumbo hacia la estación, para desdicha del peli rosa. Sus mareos con los transportes se habían acrecentado con el paso del tiempo, igual que los de Jack. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, Natsu no tardó ni cuatro segundos en caer doblado sobre el banco en el que se encontraba con la cara verde. Al ver eso, Erza se cambió y se sentó junto a él.

– Creo que lo mejor será que te aplique el tratamiento Natsu – dijo ella adoptando una pose pensativa.

– Nommpph hace… faltagggggg… – consiguió responder Natsu entre jadeos. Pero Erza sonrió y propinó un puñetazo a Natsu en el estómago, que cayó redondo sobre su falda. Desde hacía casi dos años, siempre que viajaban en tren cuando salían de la ciudad, Erza recurría a ese sistema. Pero era la primera vez que viajaban solos, y encima, era la primera vez que Natsu se caía sobre su regazo. Ella se sintió un poco incómoda por ese hecho, pero por alguna razón no lo apartó. Natsu había crecido bastante en esos tres años, claro que ella misma era consciente que también ella había crecido. Estaba decidida a superar a Mirajane y convertirse en una maga de clase S, y por ello había entrenado muy duramente y había completado una gran cantidad de misiones. El último examen lo pasó con toda justicia Laxus, pero Erza estaba convencida de que el gremio necesitaba más magos de clase S. Sin Gildarts, que seguía sin dejarse ver, y sin Mystogan, que sólo aparecía cada varios meses, eran relativamente débiles. Por eso ella consideraba vital superarse a sí misma y ocupar el lugar que Estella había dejado. Era su obligación.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del rápido paso de las horas, hasta que, avanzada la tarde, llegaron a la estación de la ciudad de Palanar. Jaló al peli rosa de la bufanda y lo bajó del vagón. Como si fuera un milagro, el chico volvió a la vida nada más poner los pies en el suelo. Se pusieron en camino, pues aún necesitarían un día para llegar al pueblo donde debían realizar la misión.

– Por cierto Erza, ¿en qué consiste la misión? – preguntó Natsu mientras caminaban. Erza le miró con un tic en el ojo.

– ¿En serio no la leíste antes? – preguntó un poco molesta por la dejadez de su compañero.

– No… es que nunca leo las misiones, las cojo sin más… y ya cuando hay algún problema o no sé dónde hay que ir las miro por encima. Happy o Gray suelen encargarse de esa parte, a mí me da pereza – contestó Natsu.

– Pero… si te enseñé a leer – dijo ella con voz triste. Natsu recordó con un escalofrío el curso intensivo "made in Titania" que le había dado poco después de su llegada al gremio hacía seis años. Pero se fijó en la expresión triste de la chica, asique un poco culpable puso una mano en su hombro

– Lo sé, y lo agradezco. No lo he olvidado, sólo es que me gusta la aventura… saber qué hay que hacer le quita emoción a la misión… al menos eso es lo que pienso – la explicó Natsu, y la soltó el hombro – Pero si para ti es importante, dame el papel que lo leeré.

– No, te lo puedo explicar yo si quieres Natsu – dijo la pelirroja ya calmada. El peli rosa prefería la segunda opción, asique asintió muchas veces seguidas, provocando una pequeña sonrisa a Erza – Verás, tenemos que hacernos cargo y arrestar a un grupo de bandidos y magos que habita en las montañas cercanas, y que se dedica a atacar a la gente de los pueblos que se encuentran alrededor. El Reino envió tropas, pero fueron derrotadas, asique la misión dice que hay que tener cuidado porque son relativamente fuertes.

– Sugooooooi ¡Moete kita zo! Vamos Erza, estoy deseando patear el trasero a esos sujetos – gritó Natsu, agarrando del brazo a la pelirroja y arrastrándola por el suelo en su desenfrenada carrera. Con la mala suerte de que no se fijó en que delante tenían unas escaleras, y los dos cayeron rodando por las mismas. Erza fue la primera en recuperarse, para al momento comenzar a golpear en la cabeza del peli rosa con su mano enguantada, que quedó totalmente noqueado. Luego le tocó cargarlo como si fuera un saco de patatas y llevarlo por las calles de la ciudad. Un rato después le arrojó a una fuente donde recuperó la conciencia mientras se sobaba la cabeza llena de chichones.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el dragon slayer.

– Ha pasado que eres un idiota – contestó la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

– Qué novedad – murmuró Natsu un poco molesto. Mientras estaban hablando, finalmente se hizo de noche.

– Deberíamos buscar un sitio donde cenar y dormir – comentó Erza mientras ambos empezaban a caminar en busca de alguna posada u hotel. No muy lejos encontraron una posada agradable, pero que por desgracia sólo tenía una habitación libre. Erza suspiró, pero estando en compañía de Natsu no creía que fuese a ser un problema grave. Tomaron la habitación y dejaron las bolsas en ella para después ir a cenar. El peli rosa comenzó a comer sin control alguno; no había comido desde por la mañana y estaba muerto de hambre, mientras que la pelirroja no le dijo nada porque no le molestaban esas cosas de su compañero. Mientras no destrozara cosas o la sacara totalmente de quicio, no tenía pensado golpearle.

– Erza, ¿por qué Jack no quiere hablar sobre su padre? Estoy casi seguro que si hablara de él se sentiría mejor – preguntó Natsu. La pregunta le salió sin pensar. Erza le miró con una sonrisa triste. Ella tenía una ligera sospecha, pero no quería destruir las ilusiones de Natsu.

– Estoy segura que cuando se sienta preparado nos lo contará. De todos modos… puede tener alguna razón seria por la que no quiere hablar de ello Natsu – contestó Erza mientras tomaba el postre, que en su caso había sido segundo plato y postre.

– Erza… sabes que no me refiero a eso. No suelo ser muy atento a los detalles, pero hay cosas de las que me doy cuenta. Si Jack jamás habla de él es porque algo malo tuvo que pasar. Y Titán, antes de que Jack lo atacara dijo algo así que por culpa suya su padre estaba… y no pudo terminar porque Jack se volvió loco y le lanzó un ataque increíble, que dice que no recuerda – dijo Natsu incluso parando de comer lo que todavía le quedaba en los platos. Erza apretó los puños con furia ante la sola mención de la criatura que se llevó por delante la vida de Estella, pero tan rápido como vino dejó de lado la rabia para comprender que Natsu pensaba lo mismo que ella.

– Piensas que su padre está muerto – afirmó Erza después de un corto silencio.

– A veces creo que podría ser eso. Y sinceramente, no me puedo imaginar nada peor para alguien como nosotros que eso. Yo por lo menos tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a Igneel. Pero si de verdad está muerto… – dijo el peli rosa apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

– Creo que la próxima vez que lo veamos deberíamos ser más claros con él. Si estamos en lo cierto y lo tiene reprimido, sólo se hará daño a sí mismo – concluyó la pelirroja. Natsu estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos terminaron la cena y regresaron a la habitación, y Erza arrojó una almohada y una manta a Natsu mientras señalaba el sillón que había junto a la ventana.

– Sin tonterías, Salamander – dijo ella amenazadoramente. Natsu la miró sin entender

– Sabes que si no están ni el pervertido ni los demás me suelo comportar. Y no se me ocurriría fastidiarte el sueño, me matarías ¿por qué me dices eso? – preguntó el peli rosa.

– Sabes a que me refiero – contestó Titania, que llevaba ya puesto un pijama de color canela y le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡No tengo ni idea! – casi gritó Natsu, que realmente no entendía nada. Erza le miró y suspiró. Seguía siendo casi el mismo que hacía tres años. Un poco más alocado, un poco más maduro para los temas serios… pero en esos temas seguía siendo igual que un niño ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Hacía años, cuando eran más pequeños, incluso se habían bañado juntos el peli rosa, Gray y ella. ¿Por qué desconfiaba ahora tanto de él y se sentía a veces incómoda?

– Bueno… está bien Natsu. Buenas noches – dijo Erza mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

– Buenas noches Erza – contestó Natsu, relajado ahora que ella se había calmado. Se tumbó en el sofá y se echó la manta por encima. Por alguna extraña razón, se quedó mirando a la pelirroja hasta que, un par de minutos más tarde, se quedó dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Un rato más tarde Erza fingía estar dormida, pero en realidad aún se sentía incómoda. Oyó la suave respiración de Natsu, asique se giró y miró hacia donde él se encontraba. Parecía estar dormido, mirando hacia ella y con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. "¿Tendrá algo planeado?" pensó Erza "No, es Natsu… si dice que no va a hacer nada debo confiar en él" Definitivamente, ella no entendía por qué estaba así. Sin más, se tumbó de nuevo y finalmente consiguió dormirse.

.

Jack acababa de regresar al gremio, después de caer dormido por el agotamiento del último entrenamiento de Mystogan. El mago clase S se había marchado hacía un par de horas de Magnolia, y por lo que le había dado a entender, esta vez estaría más tiempo fuera de lo que solía estar. Era primera hora de la mañana, y todavía no había llegado nadie porque las puertas seguían cerradas. Pero cuando pensó en irse a descansar a la casa en la que vivía desde hacía más de dos años, vio acercarse por la calle central a dos figuras que se apoyaban la una en la otra y trastabillaban cada pocos pasos. Al cabo de unos segundos, comprobó con preocupación quiénes eran y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

– Elfman, Lissana, ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo asustado al ver que tenían unas cuantas heridas y que estaban totalmente agotados. Pero el mayor de los hermanos Strauss dejó con cuidado a Lissana apoyada en la pared de una casa y agarró a Jack con desesperación

– Jack… Mira… – consiguió decir el peli blanco, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y solamente zarandeaba al peli castaño. Jack no era de los que se anda con amabilidades cuando hay problemas, quizá influido por la forma de ser de Mystogan, y golpeó a Elfman haciéndolo caer y dejándolo sin habla. Dio un par de pasos y se sentó junto a él mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

– Elfman, necesito que te tranquilices. Ahora… cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado – dijo con voz suave y resuelta. Elfman se sentó y le miró. Lissana seguía apoyada en el muro con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar semiinconsciente o dormida.

– Tomamos una misión, pero era demasiado complicada. Lissana y yo no podíamos hacer casi nada y tuvimos que retirarnos. Pero al hacerlo esos tipos contra los que nos enfrentamos intentaron capturarnos y Mira empezó a combatir contra ellos con demasiada intensidad… y entonces se produjo un desprendimiento, y el camino se hundió, y Mira ya no estaba allí. La buscamos durante horas pero no encontramos ni una pista sobre ella… no sabíamos que hacer y volvimos para pedir ayuda al Maestro – explicó Elfman mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar y de gritar.

– ¿El lugar en el que pasó es el mismo en el que se teníais la misión? – preguntó Jack intentando transmitir tranquilidad a su amigo mientras se ponía en pie. Era asombrosa la calma con la que se lo tomaba para ser un niño de poco más 13 años, pero su padre y Mystogan le habían preparado para poder hacer frente a situaciones de crisis como ésta.

– Sí – contestó el peli blanco

– ¿Puedes cargar con Lissana hasta Fairy Hills? – preguntó nuevamente el dragon slayer.

– Puedo y debo – dijo Elfman que se puso en pie con esfuerzo.

– Dame el papel de la misión – exigió extendiendo la mano. Elfman sacó de un bolsillo el papel y se lo entregó a Jack – De acuerdo. Toma a Lissana, ve a Fairy Hills, y busca a las magas que se encuentren allí. Nadia tiene que estar a punto de levantarse o ya levantada, y ella conoce magia de curación, asique podrá ocuparse de Lis. Dila… dila que yo me he adelantado, pero que si eran tan fuertes lo tendré realmente complicado… que avise al Maestro y a quien pueda, reúna un equipo y vaya tan rápido como pueda a… ¿recuerdas el nombre de la misión y el lugar? – preguntó por último el peli castaño.

– Sí, sí lo recuerdo Jack. Capturar a un grupo de bandidos en las Crisalpinas, en las cercanías de la ciudad de…

– Vale, vale. Cuéntaselo todo Elf. Te juro que haré todo lo posible por encontrar a esa idiota – le interrumpió Jack mientras echaba a correr a toda velocidad hacia la estación con la hoja fuertemente agarrada. No quiso perder el tiempo en escuchar ni agradecimientos ni protestas del peli blanco, cada segundo contaba.

Elfman se quedó con las palabras en la boca, mirando la calle lateral por la que había desaparecido Jack. Estaba agotado y muy preocupado, pero se sobrepuso, tomó a su hermanita entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia Fairy Hills tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

.

Llegó la mañana, y el primero en despertar una vez más Natsu. Bostezó, se estiró, y se puso en pie mientras se frotaba un ojo. Erza se había movido durante la noche y ahora estaba durmiendo en el lado de la cama que daba al sillón. Una de sus piernas estaba colgando y asomaba por fuera de las sábanas. Tenía una cara tranquila y calmada que hacía difícil creer que esa chica fuera la misma que impartía justicia a base de puños y espadazos entre amigos y enemigos por igual. Natsu se acercó un por un impulso, quedando a medio metro de ella y encima agachado, por lo que quedaba a su misma altura.

– Es bastante mona cuando está así de tranquila – pensó Natsu, pero lo dijo en voz alta. Erza se despertó debido a que la cercanía de la voz del peli rosa puso sus instintos alerta. Se encontró con la cara de Natsu, a medio metro de la suya.

– KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó saltando de la cama y propinando una tremenda patada ascendente a Natsu, que salió volando, atravesando la pared de la habitación y terminando incrustado en el edificio de enfrente sin saber muy bien que era lo que había pasado.

Una hora después dejaron el hotel, con los bolsillos de Natsu considerablemente más vacíos que cuando entró, pues le tocó pagar la pared destrozada y la noche de alojamiento mientras Erza seguía lanzándole miradas asesinas. Recorrieron un camino que atravesaba un bosque, y que luego serpenteaba por unas colinas hasta que a mediodía llegaron a un valle donde había varios pueblos. La vista era increíble desde donde se encontraban. Hicieron una pausa en la que Erza volvió a reñirle por lo que hizo esa mañana, aunque el pobre Natsu no consideraba haber hecho nada malo.

Al llegar al primero de los pueblos, Titania habló con el alcalde en busca de información mientras Natsu compraba comida para ambos invitado por Erza, y terminaba comiéndose casi toda. Después de hablar con el alcalde, la pelirroja volvió con Natsu.

– ¿Y mi comida? – preguntó secamente. Aún seguía un poco molesta por el episodio de la mañana. Natasu le tendió un paquete de comida preparada, confiando en que no se diera cuenta de que faltaba el segundo. Erza comió rápidamente y le miró

– ¿Y el resto? – volvió a preguntar. Natsu se puso blanco – Ahhhh, asique te has comido mi almuerzo lagartija de fuego… – dijo mientras chocaba los puños. Pero Natsu, en un desesperado intento de salvar la vida, sacó una bolsa de dulces que había comprado para ella y se la tendió mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Erza se relamió y le arrancó la bolsa de las manos, pasando a devorar con ferocidad el contenido de la misma. Cuando acabó, se levantó muy digna – Estás perdonado – dijo, consiguiendo que Natsu soltara un suspiro de alivio. Después de la comida decidieron buscar la base de los magos en la zona en la que el alcalde y el capitán de la guardia creían que podían ocultarse, en la zona norte del valle, donde había varios bosques y muchos precipicios y cuevas. Estuvieron un par de horas vagando por el bosque, y no encontraron nada interesante. Cuando Erza comenzaba a agobiarse tropezó con una raíz y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Natsu la agarró a tiempo del brazo con sorprendente suavidad para como era él.

– Gracias – dijo un poco avergonzada la peli roja. Natsu asintió y la sonrió, para después poner los brazos en jarras observando las laderas de las montañas en donde se encontraban. Registrar todo ese lugar podía llevarles días.

– Encontrar el sitio podría ser muy complicado, Natsu – Erza parecía leer sus pensamientos – Asique esto es lo que haremos – y pasó a contarle en voz baja el plan que había ideado. Natsu escuchó el plan serio y luego sonrió con fiereza.

– Vamos allá – contestó.

.

Un par de horas antes del ocaso, Erza paseaba entre los pinos que formaban el bosque de las laderas de una de las montañas del norte del valle. Llevaba una blusa blanca, una falda larga de color azul y zapatos. Silbaba con alegría mientras iba de un sitio a otro recogiendo hierbas de diferentes colores. Desde hacía unos minutos notaba cómo varios ojos la observaban, pero siguió paseando fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

– Vaya, vaya… qué tenemos aquí. Una chica que parece no saber lo peligrosos que son estos bosques – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró aparentando miedo, para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba una túnica de color verde. Otros tres hombres con vestimenta semejante aparecieron, rodeándola – Será mejor que nos acompañes sin oponer resistencia, y no te pasará nada – añadió el primer hombre. Erza, fingiendo estar muerta de miedo, asintió siguió a esos hombres. Ninguno de ellos reparó en cómo una sombra les seguía saltando de rama en rama. Después de un rato caminando llegaron a un desfiladero sin vegetación, y al final del mismo había una entrada a una cueva donde media docena de guardias estaban sentados bebiendo y gritando.

– Has cometido un gran error en venir a estos bosques, jovencita. Supongo que podremos venderla como esclava a alguno de los gremios oscuros de las montañas del sur – comentó uno de sus "captores" Eso enfureció a Erza, que decidió que era un buen momento para continuar con la fase dos del plan

– No. Vosotros habéis cometido el mayor error de vuestras miserables vidas – contestó Titania que dio un salto hacia atrás – ¡AHORA NATSU! – gritó, y por encima de sus cabeza saltó Natsu lanzando su grito de batalla y con el cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

– Ken no Mahō ¡Blumenblatt – (Magia de Espadas, Rueda del Cielo) gritó Erza, haciendo aparecer y lanzando decenas de afiladas espadas mágicas contra sus enemigos, antes de que Natsu pasara sobre su cabeza y se adentrara en la cueva. Una gigantesca llamarada salió de la entrada elevándose hacia el cielo cuando Natsu descargó su magia de dragon slayer en el interior, quemando a un buen número de enemigos. Erza pasó entre los que creyeron ser sus captores y los guardias de la entrada, que estaban llenos de cortes y heridas que les dejaban totalmente impedidos para la lucha. Al entrar a la cueva pudo comprobar cómo un Natsu muy cabreado atacaba sin parar a los pocos bandidos y magos que habían soportado o evitado su primer ataque. Por una gruta lateral aparecieron varios magos que se lanzaron sobre ella, pero Erza re-equipó su armadura de vestir y sus dos espadas de caballero, y pasó entre ellos mientras detenía sus armas con una sola espada. Cuando hubo superado a los dos primeros, giró su cuerpo 360 grados mientras extendía ambos brazos y cortaba gracias a la velocidad de su giro a los cuatro enemigos que se habían acercado, que cayeron sobre el suelo de la cueva malheridos. Un individuo muy alto que parecía algo más fuerte y que debía ser el jefe de los bandidos se lanzó contra la maga enarbolando una gran hacha, pero la pelirroja cruzó sus dos espadas y detuvo sin esfuerzo el ataque. Luego empujó, haciendo retroceder y tropezar al hombre, y antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, Erza pasó a toda velocidad junto a él, acariciando el aire con sus espadas.

– Corte de Estella – dijo, haciendo desaparecer sus dos espadas. Cuando desaparecieron, un chorro de sangre salió del hombro y el costado del corpulento hombre, que cayó desmayado. Erza había aprendido ese ataque gracias a su querida casi madre, y en su honor, cuando consiguió dominarlo, hacía poco más de un año, bautizó a la técnica con su nombre.

Mientras Erza terminaba con los últimos miserables que salían por esa gruta lateral, Natsu fue descendiendo por lo que parecían ser una zona de almacenes y dormitorios, derribando a enemigos aislados que le salían al paso. Al entrar en la última habitación comprobó que se había reunido un grupo más grande, de cerca de una decena de enemigos

– ¡Karyū no Kagitsume! – (Garra del Dragón de Fuego) gritó Natsu al ver aparecer un nuevo grupo de enemigos, mientras seguía internándose en la cueva. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre la palma de sus manos y comenzó a girar pateando con todas sus fuerzas a los magos y bandidos que se le acercaban. Algunos se volvieron a levantar y cargaron contra él.

– Karyū no Gokugek – (Alas del Dragón de Fuego) dijo Natsu encendido, mientras saltaba sobre ellos y envolvía sus brazos con su poder mágico. Una nueva explosión hizo temblar la cueva, y envió a los enemigos que quedaban contra las paredes, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Terminada la breve refriega comprobaron que allí no había nadie capturado por los bandidos, y Erza tomó unos documentos que parecían valiosos y los guardó. Acto seguido, la maga hizo aparecer una gran cadena metálica con la que comenzó a atrapar a los enemigos heridos o inconscientes. En total, capturaron a una treintena de bandidos y una docena de magos de bajo nivel. Sin aparente esfuerzo, Erza los sacó de la cueva arrastrándolos y se dispusieron a regresar al cuartel del pueblo para entregarlos a las tropas.

– No puedo creerme que no hubiesen podido derrotar a estos mierdas – dijo Natsu mirando aún cabreado a los criminales capturados.

– Es probable que no sean los únicos. Puede que hasta haya alguno que sea más fuerte, pero de momento llevaremos a este grupo hasta el pueblo y se los entregaremos al ejército – decidió Erza, que comenzó a arrastrar sin miramientos a los capturados por el bosque, que tampoco podían quejarse porque estaban casi todos inconscientes por los golpes y heridas. Pero ni bien salieron del desfiladero, cuando el sol del atardecer les mostró la silueta de alguien que conocían muy bien y que subía corriendo por la falda de la montaña como si su vida dependiera de ello. Llevaba una capa de color verde que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, una chaqueta de color marrón y pantalones y botas oscuras, igual que sus clásicos guardabrazos dorados.

– ¿Qué Jack practicando tácticas de camuflaje? – llamó Natsu soltando una carcajada al ver su ropa, y por la casualidad de encontrar a su amigo allí. El peli castaño frenó en seco y alzó la vista hacia ellos mientras jadeaba. Al ver la pila de enemigos atrapados en la cadena mágica de Erza, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo a esperar a que bajaran hacia él mientras sacaba de un bolsillo una lácrima de comunicación.

– Capitán, le acabo de enviar mi ubicación… dos nakamas de mi gremio han capturado a los bandidos. Acuda rápido con sus tropas, por favor – dijo. El capitán soltó un grito de alegría y rápidamente partió a caballo con una decena de sus mejores guerreros y un par de magos.

Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos, Jack abrazó a Natsu y miró agradecido a Erza.

– Bueno, gracias a Mavis veo que os adelantasteis. El capitán del pueblo llegará en unos minutos – dijo con una sonrisa de alivio. No vio a la peli blanca, pero supuso que estaría enfurruñada detrás de algún árbol por haber sido rescatada por su rival. Natsu comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

– No me lo puedo creer, ¿tú también tenías la misma misión? – dijo muy divertido mientras los tres se sentaban sin quitar el ojo a los bandidos.

– No, pero bueno ya os habrá contado Mira lo que ha pasado. Me crucé con Eflman y Lis en Magnolia y me dieron el papel de la misión para que pudiera llegar lo más rápido posible. Menos mal que vosotros la habéis rescatado primero, no habría soportado hacerle un favor así a esa idiota – dijo Jack sonriente. Pero Natsu y Erza se miraron sin entender nada de lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

– Jack… ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Erza confusa. Jack la miró y vio que realmente iba en serio.

– Éstos son el grupo de magos y bandidos de la misión de captura de las montañas Crisalpinas – dijo. Natsu y Erza asintieron, aún sin comprender – Pues bien, yo no tenía ésta misión, pero es la misma que hace como una semana decidieron realizar los Strauss… y claro en cuanto me lo contaron todo salí a toda velocidad hacia aquí jeje. Debí suponer que Mira no os diría nada con lo orgullosa que es, pero la capturaron porque se pasó usando su magia y provocó un derrumbamiento – añadió hablando un poco más bajo por si estaba cerca. No quería pelearse con ella. Pero algo no iba bien, comprendió de pronto. Natsu y Erza ya no le miraban con confusión, sino con miedo.

– Jack… no sé de qué estás hablando con lo de Mirajane. No la hemos visto en ningún momento – dijo Erza pálida. Al peli castaño se le fue todo el color de la cara, y la miró mientras de un salto se ponía en pie. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como uno de los magos, que estaba consciente pero tenía una herida fea en el costado, estaba pendiente de su conversación y sonreía con crueldad.

– ¿Dónde está Mira? ¿Qué está pasando? – gritó Natsu poniéndose en pie rápidamente. En menos de dos minutos, Jack les explicó todo lo que Elfman le había contado y cómo había llegado al pueblo y hablado con el capitán para que estuviera listo para apoyarle si algo iba mal o si las cosas salían bien.

– Mierda… tenemos que buscarla de inmediato – dijo Natsu tirándose de los pelos.

– Yo tengo una idea mejor – contestó Jack con una voz que daba miedo. De un salto agarró al mago al que había pillado mirando y sonriendo hacía unos minutos y lo sacó de las cadenas que anulaban las fuerzas y la magia de los capturados, lo levantó y lo estampó contra las rocas de la entrada del desfiladero – Vas a decirme ahora mismo dónde tenéis a la peli blanca que capturasteis ayer. Ten por seguro que me lo vas a decir– gruñó amenazadoramente

.

 **Nota: ya dije que mi fic tenía un toque más serio en determinados aspectos que la historia original,** **aunque esto no será lo habitual** **. Por eso lo califiqué de M, además de por futuros Lemons. Si alguien no quiere leerlo que salte hasta el siguiente punto central (tampoco es nada del otro mundo, pero no quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie)**

 **.**

– Jódete, niñato. No tengo por qué responderte a nada… esa chica, con lo rara que era su magia demoníaca, seguro que vale una pasta para algún gremio oscu… – pero no pudo terminar, porque Jack le había propinado un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz. El peli castaño se masajeó la mano con un gruñido, no era tan agradable como pensaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas a alguien sin usar magia. El mago se deslizó hasta el suelo mientras se agarraba la nariz con una mano.

– Última oportunidad – dijo Jack muy serio. Que un niño de 13 años actuara así no era algo normal, pero el peli castaño había sentido al escuchar al mago algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. El miedo a perder a alguien, a perder a un nakama… a un familiar. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

– Jack detente – dijo muy seria Erza poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– Suéltame Erza. Si no quieres ver esto vigila a los prisioneros – contestó Jack con una nota de impaciencia en su voz.

– Eres un niño, esto no es propio de ti, esto no es lo que hacemos en el gremio – insistió ella.

– Si queréis echarme del gremio cuando volvamos, echarme. Pero ahora mismo lo más importante es la vida de Mirajane. Lo que me pase luego me trae sin cuidado – replicó airadamente mientras encaraba a la pelirroja. Ésta vez Erza no fue capaz de replicar. Jack no perdió más tiempo e hizo aparecer una hermosa lanza en una de sus manos, con la que apuntó al mago.

– Si no me contestas voy a seguir con esto hasta que hables. Y si no hablas, mueres, y luego tomo a otro de los miserables atados y le repito la pregunta. Así hasta que uno hable – y no dijo más, porque por dentro ya era incapaz de seguir. "Por favor, habla de una vez… no me veo capaz de hacer esto" pensó Jack, pero se mantuvo firme. Natsu no había dicho nada. Si bien estaba sorprendido, era menos moralista que Erza y por un nakama si había que dar puñetazos y romper huesos a escoria como ésa, se hacía, y punto. Aunque no le gustara nada lo que veía, y por supuesto si Jack perdía el control e intentaba matarlo, él no lo permitiría.

El mago le sonrió de nuevo, claramente pensando que sería incapaz de hacerlo. Jack, en respuesta, clavó la lanza en su hombro, haciéndole una dolorosa herida, para a continuación extraerla y apuntar a su cuello una vez más.

– Está bien, está bien. El jefe la tiene en una cueva en la parte superior de la montaña… ¿ve esa saliente de ahí? Detrás de eso está, pero por favor no me mates – dijo entre gemidos mientras se agarraba con la mano la herida del hombro. El peli castaño suspiró y cerró los ojos aliviado, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar por lo que había hecho. A continuación golpeó en la tripa al sujeto, provocando que quedara inconsciente para ahorrarle dolor, y lo volvió a juntar con el resto de magos y bandidos atrapados

.

– Pasas demasiado tiempo al lado de Mystogan Jack – dijo Erza muy seria. Jack no replicó, porque no tenía nada que replicar. Bastante mal se sentía consigo mismo por lo que había hecho, pero la vida de Mira iba por delante. Un par de minutos más tarde llegaron el capitán y las tropas provenientes del pueblo, y Natsu, Erza, y Jack pusieron rumbo hacia el lugar que les habían indicado para rescatar a Mirajane.

.

Mystogan caminaba por la nieve que cubría las calles de un pueblo abandonado. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia un lugar concreto, una tumba hecha de madera en la que un hombre que le daba la espalda estaba inclinado.

– Silver, me alegro de volver a verte – dijo el mago de clase S. El hombre inclinado se puso en pie y se giró, adoptando en su cara una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en varios meses. Tenía el pelo y los ojos de color negro, y una cicatriz en la cara. Una armadura plateada cubría sus hombros y su torso, y en semejanza al mago que le había llamado, tapaba prácticamente todo su cuerpo con ropas, guantes y pieles. Excepto la cara, cosa que Mystogan también tapaba. (A lo mejor por eso se llevan tan bien)

– Me alegro de verte Mystogan – dijo estrechándole la mano – ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó sin rodeos.

– Cada vez más fuerte y más mayor… está creciendo rodeado de buenos camaradas. Pero vayamos a tu mensaje, viejo amigo, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó abandonando el tono amigable y poniéndose serio.

– He captado una información en mi gremio, Mystogan. Dentro de aproximadamente tres años, va a suceder algo gordo en Fiore. El mensaje no decía el qué, sólo mencionaba el objetivo de la operación que se traen entre manos

– ¿Te refieres a la "gente" de tu gremio? – preguntó Mystogan. Pero Silver negó lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

– No. No me refiero a ellos – y procedió a contarle lo que sabía. La cara de Mystogan no podía verse debido a las telas y magia que la ocultaban, pero debajo de todo eso, su rostro pasó de la seriedad a la preocupación… y de ahí al miedo. Si eso era cierto, se avecinaban tiempos difíciles para Fiore.

.

.

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 8. En un principio quería dedicarlo íntegro a Natsu y Erza, pero si les doy demasiadas líneas su relación avanzará más rápido de lo que quiero. Siento si a alguien no le gusta la escena de Jack, pero lleva encerrado un mensaje muy importante que más de uno habrá captado. Y es que, como dice la sabiduría de los niños, los que se pelean se desean…**

 **¿Silvers? ¿Quién es Silvers? Espera no será… un segundo ¿Mystogan tiene un amigo? Eso sí que es una sorpresa.**

 **El próximo capítulo va a ser MUY largo, y tendremos como protagonistas a los tres compañeros del último y a Mirajane. Después, el capítulo 10 estará dedicado a una aventura loca de Gray, Happy y Natsu.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews. Un saludo a todos!**


	9. La última batalla del Rey Dragón

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 9. He tardado más en subir éste porque quería abarcar mucho en un solo capítulo. Dos aventuras del presente y una historia a la luz de una hoguera que harán replantearse todo a cierta peli blanca**

 **Y una pequeña recomendación ante las dudas que hayan podido o puedan surgir. Antes de criticar de malas formas, recomiendo que leer un poco las informaciones que dejo sin ir más lejos en la portada del propio fic, y cualquier duda o problema o queja la responderé SIEMPRE**

 **Gracias a todos los que estáis valorando la historia, mi primera historia aquí, por lo que es y lo que será, dándome tiempo para construirla desde la base de la niñez de los protagonistas, en vez de actuar de malas maneras formas.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DEL REY DRAGÓN**

 **.**

Natsu, Erza y Jack treparon por las rocas y terraplenes a toda velocidad, saltando de una roca a otra y ayudándose unos a otros cuando era necesario. En menos de diez minutos llegaron hasta el lugar que les habían indicado, y comprendieron que allí sería casi imposible llegar sin saber de antemano lo que se buscaba. El risco ocultaba una puerta bien cuidada y custodiada por un grupo de cuatro magos que parecían ligeramente más fuertes que los de abajo. Debían ser la guardia del jefe de los bandidos.

– Natsu, tú y yo vamos a por los guardias. Jack, derriba la puerta y entra con todo – susurró Erza mientras observaban a los distraídos magos, que no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

– Una vez dentro, vosotros encontrad a su líder y derrotadle. Yo iré a buscar las celdas y rescataré a Mirajane – confirmó Jack susurrando también.

– Moete kita zo – murmuró Natsu mientras alzaba unos centímetros su puño, arrancando una brevísima sonrisa a sus dos compañeros.

Sin perder el tiempo, Erza y Natsu se lanzaron sobre los magos mientras Jack derribaba las puertas y sin perder un segundo se lanzaba hacia el interior.

– ¡Karyū no Tekken! – gritó Natsu mientras golpeaba con sus puños a los dos guardias de la izquierda, estrellándolos contra la pared y noqueándolos. Erza no necesitó magia, le bastó con usar su espada Émerald para cortar primero a uno y luego al otro, que cayeron al suelo malheridos.

Alertados por los golpes, los eficientes magos y guerreros que había en el interior se lanzaron sobre Jack, que comprobó sorprendido que eran fuertes. Saltó hacia atrás para ganar tiempo, y mientras se deslizaba por el suelo preparó un doble ataque

– Kansou: Lanza Áurea – dijo Jack, y en su mano apareció nuevamente la lanza que había utilizado antes. Era una lanza de metro y medio de color plateado oscuro, bloca metálica muy alargada en la parte inferior, haciendo que pareciera casi una lanza de doble punta, y una amplia hoja blanquecina de doble filo terminada en punta en la superior. Una lácrima redondeada de color azul, aprisionada por dos tiras de metal, unía la hoja blanca al mango plateado. Mientras usaba el arma para detener las espadas de tres enemigos al mismo tiempo, usó su otra mano para apuntarles – Doragonpawā Kikan jū – (Ametralladora del dragón de Energía) murmuró, y de su mano extendida comenzaron a brotar múltiples bolas de energía blanca que golpeaban a los tres hombres hasta que cayeron derribados con los ojos en blanco. El peli castaño siguió el ataque sabiendo que había más enemigos detrás, pero uno de los magos había creado un escudo, deteniendo su ataque y protegiendo al resto de enemigos. Jack observó la habitación y se fijó que en el fondo había una escalera ascendente, y junto a ella un pasillo recto. Antes de que los enemigos atacaran, Natsu y Erza aparecieron de entre el humo y el polvo de la entrada y cargaron contra los enemigos

– Kansou ¡Kureha no Yoroi! – (Armadura de Alas Negras) gritó Erza, mientras se envolvía en una luz blanca, para salir de ella equipada con una armadura aterradora, de color negro y con alas en la espalda que la impulsaron hacia los enemigos. Hombres que, si ya estaban asustados, casi se mean encima cuando el terror de Fairy Tail, Titania, hizo aparecer dos enormes hachas de batalla con las que comenzó a golpearles. Las hachas, por suerte para ellos, eran armas romas. Si hubieran estado afiladas habrían acabado partidos en dos con total seguridad, pero en vez de eso tan sólo terminaron con costillas y brazos rotos. Erza acabó con la decena de enemigos que se encontraban allí en menos de quince segundos. Estaba realmente cabreada por la idea de que su rival hubiese sido capturada por esos miserables. El último par de bandidos que escaparon al ataque de Titania intentaron refugiarse en los dormitorios que había en una habitación lateral, pero Natsu se interpuso en su camino con los puños envueltos en llamas, y golpeó a uno y luego al otro dejándolos fuera de combate.

– Si tanto miedo le tenéis a nuestro gremio, no deberías haberos metido con uno de los nuestros – dijo seriamente. Jack había tomado a uno de los tipos que quedaron heridos pero semi conscientes tras el ataque de la pelirroja, y lo zarandeó.

– ¿Dónde están las celdas? – preguntó al pobre hombre, que señaló con una mano temblorosa el pasillo recto antes de perder definitivamente el conocimiento. Salió corriendo por él desapareciendo de la vista de Natsu y Erza. Ellos se quedaron mirando como corría como un loco. Era muy raro ver a Jack así, pero desde que le habían visto corriendo desesperado por las faldas de la montaña, su actitud no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Una idea comenzó a rondar por la cabeza de Erza, pero estando en combate no era el mejor momento para pensar esas cosas, asique la desechó por el momento. Con un suspiro, recuperó su armadura normal para ahorrar fuerzas, y detectó una presencia mágica por primera vez, señal de que por encima de ellos había alguien con un poco más de fuerza.

– Natsu, vamos por la escalera. Percibo a un sujeto con algo más de magia por encima nuestra – dijo Erza. Natsu enseñó los dientes y chocó los puños, mientras caminaba al lado de su compañera de gremio. Por el camino despacharon sin esfuerzo a un par de magos más, y observaron rápidamente varias habitaciones. Finalmente, luego de recorrer un pasillo excavado en la piedra llegaron a una puerta. Natsu sin más usó su magia para reventarla y entrar en la habitación. En el fondo de la misma, había una arcada, que se abría en un pequeño ventanal al valle, ahora oculto en las sombras de la noche. Y bajo la misma, un hombre alto y fornido, de tez oscura y con una armadura que cubría su pecho, hombros y piernas les observaba con las venas marcadas en su calvo cráneo

– Asique vosotros sois los hijos de puta que habéis destrozado a mis chicos abajo – más que preguntó afirmó a modo de presentación.

– ¿Al decir los de abajo te refieres a los de abajo, o a los inútiles que teníais en la otra cueva? – preguntó Natsu sonriendo con ferocidad – No lo sé, te lo pregunto porque ambas están abajo, ¿sabes? – añadió con sorna, mientras a su lado y para su sorpresa Titania tenía que contener una carcajada impropia del momento. Las venas que surcaban el cráneo del hombre se acentuaron aún más, mientras se ponía rojo de ira.

– Malditos magos de Fairy Tail. Teníamos algo bueno aquí, y vais a pagar con vuestras vidas por haberlo destrozado – dijo muy serio, mientras rodeaba sus puños de magia. Natsu se lanzó sobre él mientras rodeaba su puño derecho de su magia dragon slayer. Erza se apoyó en la pared, mientras observaba los movimientos de Natsu. Podría haber intervenido y acabar en menos de un minuto con ese enemigo, pero sabía que el peli rosa quería practicar y el enemigo se ajustaría mejor a la fuerza de Natsu que a la suya.

El puño del peli rosa y el del calvo chocaron en el centro de la habitación, provocando una ráfaga de aire que derribó los muebles. Erza no perdía detalle de lo que hacía Natsu. Usando la mano con la que no estaba empujando al corpulento hombre, lanzó su siguiente golpe hacia su costado.

– ¡Karyū no Kagitsume! – (Garras del Dragón de Fuego) gritó Natsu, conviritiendo su mano en una garra con la que a tan corta distancia, terminaría por causar gran daño al hombre que había insultado a su gremio. Pero él reaccionó a tiempo

– Wing Slash – dijo, mientras su magia alteraba el aire provocando que formara un remolino de cuchillas y causara pequeños cortes en el resistente brazo de Natsu. El ataque se estrelló contra varios muebles, cortándolos. Natsu retrocedió sin apartar la vista de su rival. No era débil, pero tampoco era para nada fuerte. Los cortes que le había hecho eran los que se hacía en cualquier pelea que tuviera con Gray.

– Pensé que perderías el brazo – dijo con un poco de miedo el mago – No eres más que un crío.

– Crío no… dragon slayer – contestó Natsu, mientras se volvía a lanzar al ataque. Usando al máximo su velocidad, logró superar la de su enemigo, y darle un puñetazo en el rostro con su puño envuelto en llamas que lo hizo retroceder varios metros. Furioso, el bandido invocó un nuevo viento en forma de remolino lleno de cuchillas cortantes, que lanzó contra Natsu. Hábilmente éste esquivó los ataques, pero el aire afilado se separó del remolino y le persiguió.

– Escudo de llamas del dragón de fuego – dijo Natsu, y formó una pantalla usando su magia de dragon slayer, derritiendo el aire solidificado que le perseguía. Pero a su espalda aparecieron un grupo de perdigones puntiagudos, que el peli rosa esquivó con facilidad – Usas una magia rara, ¿eres capaz de alterar el aire, o de crear cuchillas y cosas a partir de él?

– Veo que te diste cuenta rápido – contestó el jefe de los bandidos, molesto porque su truco hubiera fallado – Mi nombre es Ardur, y controlo la magia lanzadora del viento y la de alteración del elemento del aire – la respuesta del jefe de los bandidos dejó sorprendido al peli rosa. Hasta ahora, los magos a los que enfrentaron usaban magia de runas, magia muy débil de fuego, o de destrucción a nivel básico. Pero éste hombre parecía tener más dominio sobre su magia.

– Pero tu nivel es muy bajo. Únicamente has desarrollado ataques ofensivos para cortar o agujerear a tus enemigos. No te has parado a pensar en todas las implicaciones de la magia de alteración de elementos, o no eres capaz de desarrollarla… y ahora no tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo en un buen número de años – dijo la pelirroja que observaba todo tranquila, sabiendo que Natsu jamás sería derrotado por alguien así, y que aunque el último ataque lo hubiera alcanzado el cuerpo y la magia protectora del dragon slayer le protegerían, ya que todos los magos tenían una especie de escudo protector que existía mientras al mago le quedaran fuerzas, y se adaptaba al nivel de fuerza y magia que tenían en cada momento. Era algo invisible, que el mago no creaba sino que formaba parte de la propia magia del mundo. Y encima, los dragon slayers tenían la piel más resistente que los humanos normales, gracias a su magia de dragón.

– ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó Ardur, muy molesto por cómo se presentaba su futuro. Se lanzó sobre el peli rosa, pero Natsu saltó hacia atrás, y fue perseguido por el calvo, que creía que podía tomar ventaja. Esperó al momento adecuado y entonces se agachó, deslizándose por el suelo y superando la guardia de su rival, al quedar justo debajo de él mientras se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

– ¡Karyū no Hōkō! – (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) gritó, o más bien rugió, el dragon slayer, lanzando el ataque directamente sobre el torso y la cara descubierta del mago, que salió disparado contra el techo de la habitación. Al impactar, las llamas se extendieron por el techo y lo agrietaron, para finalmente extinguirse y provocar que por efecto de la gravedad Ardur cayera, totalmente noqueado y con unas poco agradables quemaduras. Parte del techo se vino abajo, golpeando uno de los trozos la cabeza del jefe de los bandidos, de la que salió un gran chichón de color morado – Fairy Tail nunca perderá – añadió Natsu mientras alzaba los brazos con un gesto de victoria, provocando una sonrisa a la estricta Scarlet.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo Natsu, y sin destrozar todo el lugar, lo que es un milagro – dijo ella mientras lanzaba su cadena para inmovilizar y cargar sobre su hombro al hombre derrotado. Observó la habitación por si había algo interesante, pero los muebles estaban destrozados por el fuego y los ataques de cuchillas. Con un suspiro resignado salió de la habitación seguida de Natsu, que salió por la puerta justo a tiempo. Todo el techo a sus espaldas se desplomó, junto con la roca de la montaña que había encima, cegándolos por la nube de polvo y provocando un tremendo estruendo. Cuando los tres salieron de la nube, totalmente cubiertos de polvo blanco, Natsu la miró.

– ¿Decías de milagro? – dijo mientras reía con ganas.

.

Jack atravesó el pasillo, cruzó varias habitaciones y bajó una escalera de caracol. Al final de la misma se topó con una puerta de hierro y madera, que derribó. La sala en la que entró estaba escasamente iluminada y tenía varias puertas hechas de barrotes a su derecha. Corrió mirando en todas, buscando a la peli blanca. La encontró en la última de las celdas, con los brazos esposados por encima de su cabezay anclados con una cadena a la pared. El pelo blanco le tapaba el rostro.

Sin perder un segundo, Jack reventó el cerrojo de la celda y entró en ella. Se agachó frente a su rival y en un impulso, la pasó el pelo que la caía por la cara detrás de la oreja.

– Mirajane – la llamó con suavidad. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza. Primero la sorpresa y la tranquilidad iluminaron su rostro, para ocultarlo todo rápidamente bajo una máscara de sarcasmo y frialdad

– Habéis tardado – dijo como saludo. Jack frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar. No debía ser agradable para ella estar en esa situación.

– ¿Dónde están las llaves? – la preguntó señalando las esposas.

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Estuve inconsciente hasta esta mañana y luego… – pero ella apartó la vista. El peli castaño entrecerró los ojos y se puso mortalmente serio.

– ¿Te han hecho algo? – Mirajane le miró un poco confusa por su cambio de expresión y por su rostro apenas a unos centímetros del suyo. Desvió la vista incómoda y tragó saliva – Mira por favor respóndeme – añadió el chico con verdadera preocupación.

– Sólo matarme de hambre y golpearme un par de veces su jefe porque le miré como lo que es, una basura humana – contestó la peli blanca. Jack se relajó y se apartó de ella, sabiendo que Natsu y Erza golpearían lo suficiente a ese tipo como para que no se atreviera a poner la mano encima a alguien de su gremio de nuevo. Ella había levantado de nuevo la vista, para mirar con horror por encima de su hombro

– ¡JACK CUIDADO! – chilló ella alarmada. Jack se giró rápidamente para encontrar en la puerta a un sujeto que debía ser el guardián de las celdas, enarbolando una lanza que tenía lista para lanzarle. No había tiempo para esquivarla, y aunque pudiera esquivarla detrás estaba la Demonio; si la esquivaba podía darla a ella.

– ¡Kansou: Shield! – gritó Jack, en el momento en que el traicionero carcelero lanzaba el arma. Un escudo rectangular de color plateado oscuro apareció de la nada incrustándose en la piedra e interponiéndose en la trayectoria de la lanza justo a tiempo. El arma se hizo añicos ante los ojos atónitos del guardia. Jack movió el brazo y el escudo salió disparado contra el hombre, golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared de roca de la cueva y dejándolo incrustado en ella, mientras un hilillo de sangre le caía por la nariz y la cabeza.

– Lo he noqueado – dijo para que la peli blanca no pensara que le había causado una herida seria – Voy a registrarle, quédate aquí – añadió con algo de guasa mientras se levantaba. La Demonio comenzó a gritar amenazándolo con matarlo en cuanto fuera libre, pero él la ignoró y buscó entre las ropas las llaves de las celdas y las esposas. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlas, y regresó junto a Mira. Abrió las esposas y la chica se levantó mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

– ¿Lis y Elf? – preguntó en voz baja la peli blanca, casi con vergüenza.

– Están a salvo. Me crucé con ellos en Magnolia y me lo contaron todo – contestó Jack.

– ¿Incluida la parte en la que me derrotaron por el maldito desprendimiento? – preguntó ella con voz peligrosamente suave. El peli castaño tragó saliva sin saber qué responder – Por tu gesto veo que sí. Si hablas de eso con alguien… te mato – añadió mientras acercaba su rostro. Al chico le salió una vena en la frente sin pensar en que sí había hablado con alguien de eso.

– De nada por venir a salvarte – escupió, mientras se daba la vuelta y cargaba al carcelero incrustado en la pared. Mirajane se quedó por un segundo cortada, realmente tenía razón en sentirse molesto con ella y su forma de ser tan agresiva.

– Jack… – le llamó, pero él no se dio la vuelta – Gracias – consiguió decir ella con esfuerzo. El dragon slayer casi dos años más pequeño que ella se dio la vuelta con una sincera sonrisa.

– De nada Mira. Pero no olvides que me debes una – añadió con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras echaba a andar hacia la escalera cargando al carcelero. En ése momento se escuchó un gran estruendo y toda la cueva tembló, mientras algunas zonas del techo se agrietaban. Mirajane un poco asustada se agarró del brazo de Jack mientras él se ponía blanco pensando que el techo se les vendría encima. Al cabo de unos segundos el estruendo cesó, y seguían vivos. Ella refunfuñó un poco, molesta por haber aparentado un poco de debilidad y se soltó de él mientras caminaba hacia la escalera muy digna. Pero una breve y tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó al comprender el gesto que había hecho, y agradeció que Jack no hubiese comentado nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

.

Erza había encadenado sin contemplaciones ni miramientos a todos los bandidos que habían derrotado, y ahora estaba esperando junto a Natsu a que Jack llegara con Mirajane. Después de un par de minutos los vieron aparecer caminando despacio. Jack le entregó a Erza el carcelero noqueado, que se unió al resto de sus compañeros en una apretada masa. En el otro brazo Erza llevaba colgada al peli rosa, que tenía los ojos en blanco y unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza. Saludó a Mira con una sonrisa, que ésta no correspondió, avergonzada porque sus dos máximos rivales hubieran sido dos de las tres personas que la hubiesen rescatado. Jack al ver al pobre peli rosa lo señaló con el dedo

– ¿Qué te hizo ahora? – preguntó mientras se tapaba una cara con la mano.

– Derrumbar el techo y burlarse y enorgullecerse de ello – contestó la pelirroja, provocando que Jack soltara una carcajada mientras se reía de su pobre compañero – Por cierto, escuálida, te noto aún más delgada. Imagino que ser capturada por ser tan torpe te habrá hecho querer dejar de comer – dijo cruelmente Titania, provocando que las risas de Jack se congelaran en su cara, que ahora tenía un curioso color verde. Le hizo gestos a Erza para que dejara de hablar, pero ella no se fijó, o los ignoró. La peli blanca estaba justo delante de él, de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver su cara

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes gorda de mierda? – exigió saber la Demonio, mientras sus puños temblaban.

– De todos modos me alegra que sobrevivieras a la avalancha – añadió Erza, sentenciando a Jack. Mirajane se giró, y lo último que vio el peli castaño fue el puño de la peli blanca estrellándose contra su cara.

Erza obligó a Mirajane a cargar con Jack, mientras ella hacía lo propio con Natsu, y además arrastraba con la cadena a los cerca de treinta prisioneros que habían capturado. Tomaron el camino largo esta vez, que descendía entre varios grupos de rocas que lo camuflaban, y mientras iban descendiendo se encontraron con un segundo grupo de soldados y magos dirigidos por el capitán de la guarnición del pueblo. Al ver a todos los bandidos que faltaban capturados, el hombre se emocionó enormemente. Mientras se disponían a llevarlos hacia el pueblo, les ofreció unos caballos para que regresaran más rápido. Pero ellas rechazaron la oferta de los caballos, y dijeron que volverían a pie y sin prisas, aunque Mirajane les exigió que la entregaran la comida que llevaran encima, y dejando a Erza la conversación se puso a comer con ferocidad los alimentos que la habían entregado.

– Aunque es de noche, el cielo está despejado y la luna creciente da bastante luz, asique el regreso no debería dar problemas. Por cierto… ¿vuestros compañeros fueron derrotados? ¿Necesitan atención médica? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

– ¿Qué? Ah, no se preocupe capitán – dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad – Ellos no serían derrotados por debiluchos como éstos bandidos, los noqueamos nosotras mismas.

El capitán se quedó muy sorprendido, y pensaba seguir hablándolas, pero las magas reanudaron el camino hacia el pueblo mientras se despedían de los soldados. Lo último que querían era estar rodeadas de gente en esos momentos. La noche era fresca, pero con una chaqueta se estaba cómodo, y no había casi viento. El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas. Erza se había reequipado un abrigo, y Mirajane había tomado una capa que había llevado uno de los bandidos y se la había anudado al cuerpo por la cintura, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros con un cordel. Después de un rato caminando, Natsu y Jack volvieron de entre los muertos mientras se agarraban la cabeza. Las chicas les tiraron sobre la hierba del suelo y continuaron, sin esperar a que se levantaran.

– ¿La tuya te noqueó también? – preguntó Natsu.

– Están locas, las dos, amigo – dijo el peli castaño mientras asentía. Con quejidos de dolor, fueron detrás de ellas durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso y tranquilo claro, en cuyo centro serpeaba un riachuelo que descendía entre saltos de agua – ¿Vamos a ir mucho más lejos? Porque yo no he parado de correr desde por la mañana, estoy que no me tengo en pie – añadió el dragon slayer mientras se sentaba en una roca plana.

– ¿Y por qué no has parado de correr? – preguntó Natsu que se quedó parado mirándole.

– Os lo conté antes. Me enteré esta mañana de lo que le pasó a la inútil… – comenzó a decir, pero al ver la mirada de Mirajane cambió rápidamente de tema – y vine para acá tan rápido como pude. Desde que me bajé del tren en la ciudad no hice otra cosa más que correr y correr para llegar lo antes posible – concluyó mientras cerraba los ojos y se tumbaba sobre la roca. Erza y Mira se sentaron también en otras rocas, pues se veía claramente que Jack necesitaba descansar. Natsu se sentó cerca de Erza, y enfrente de ellos estaban sentados Mira y Jack. El peli rosa despejó un área de hojas, y trajo varias maderas, para después usar su poder para encender una agradable hoguera.

– Sé que no os lo he dicho a vosotros dos, par de inútiles… pero gracias por venir a rescatarme – dijo después de un rato de silencio Mirajane, mirando a Natsu y Erza.

– De nada – respondieron ambos con una pequeña sonrisa. Nadie tenía ganas en ese momento de iniciar una pelea. Se hizo otro silencio. Mirajane miraba el fuego, Natsu dibujaba en el suelo, Erza miraba hacia el cielo pensativa y Jack mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba el momento. Finalmente Natsu rompió el silencio.

– Cuando hago una hoguera como ésta, recuerdo siempre a Igneel. Él siempre me decía que tenía que tener cuidado con mi fuego, para evitar quemar los bosques y demás. Pero también me confesó que en su juventud, los dragones de fuego como él son muy destructivos. Supongo que a mí me pasa igual – confesó en voz baja mientras miraba a las llamas.

– Sí, es lo que tienen los dragones en general, según todas las historias. Que son destructivos – concedió Mirajane. Natsu miró a Erza. Había dicho eso mientras ambos observaban por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del peli castaño, pero no vieron que hiciera nada. Era como si no fuera con él todo aquello.

– Jack – llamó Erza – tenemos que hablar. Es hora de que seas sincero, no con nosotros, sino contigo mismo – añadió en tono serio. Jack se incorporó y la miró con ojos cansados, pero atentos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó, aunque una parte de él ya estaba en alerta.

– Tu padre no merece que jamás hables de él. Estoy seguro de que él no hubiera querido que guardaras en tu interior… lo que Erza y yo sabemos desde hace tiempo. No sé si tenemos derecho a preguntar, pero creo que sería bueno para ti si nos dices la verdad de lo que le pasó a Äldunade – dijo Natsu, intentando animarle con una pequeña sonrisa. Jack le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y negó con la cabeza.

– No quiero recordarlo Natsu – contestó mientras apretaba los dientes.

– Como mínimo han pasado tres años… y el único dragon slayer que conoces soy yo. Soy el único que puede entender realmente por lo que estás pasando – insistió Natsu – somos amigos, y lo único que quiero… que queremos… es ayudarte.

Jack les miró con los ojos cargados de rabia, pero poco a poco la rabia dio paso a una opresión en el pecho y a un nudo en su garganta. Desde luego, su padre le recomendó el mejor lugar al que podía haber ido. Eran una familia, una familia unida que se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de sus miembros.

– Natsu, no quiero destruir tus ilusiones – dijo finalmente y con esfuerzo el chico.

– La única ilusión que estás destruyendo es la tuya, Jack – replicó el peli rosa. Jack tragó saliva con los ojos húmedos, y miró uno a uno a cada uno de ellos. Mirajane era la única que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero imaginaba que era serio por la expresión del peli rosa y de la pelirroja, por lo que se mantuvo callada. Jack se sujetó las manos, que le estaban temblando, y se dispuso a contar los sucesos que durante tres años había ocultado a todo el mundo.

.

 **Flashback desde el punto de vista del narrador**

 **.**

El peli castaño de diez años huía del lugar donde había estado encerrado y esclavizado por casi un año. Corrió durante todo ese día, bebiendo de los arroyos que encontró por el bosque y alimentándose de frutas, mientras en su cabeza reinaba todavía la confusión. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba tan cansado?

Sin detenerse más que lo justo y necesario, siguió huyendo, adentrándose por un sendero en lo que parecía la entrada de un grupo de inmensos valles, emplazados alrededor de grandes montañas, pudiendo tener algunas de ellas por lo menos cinco kilómetros de altura. La noche le sorprendió nuevamente, y se detuvo agotado, buscando un lugar en el que descansar. Algo en su interior latía con furia, pero no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Se alejó del camino y se tumbó entre unos arbustos para descansar e intentar recuperar sus fuerzas.

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde, sintiendo una inquietud difícil de explicar. Un olor desagradable le llegó, y sus sentidos de dragon slayer le avisaron de que algo peligroso estaba muy cerca. Una sombra negra ocultó la luna y las estrellas, y descendió hacia la zona en la que se encontraba, pasando a toda velocidad y arrancando los árboles y la vegetación. Jack usó uno de sus escudos para intentar resistir el golpe, pero aunque lo mitigó, salió rodando. Cuando se despejó el polvo, comprobó con horror que un enorme dragón de color negro y gris, ojos blancos que destilaban odio y locura, y líneas de color azul que recorrían su cuerpo y que brillaban en la oscuridad, le observaba _a él_ , mientras batía sus poderosas alas, provocando que el terreno donde impactaba el aire que generaba quedara aún más destruido. El dragón fue a descender sobre él, con las fauces abiertas destilando saliva, pero un rayo de energía blanca le golpeó desde las alturas, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. El dragón negro se elevó rápidamente para encarar al recién llegado: un dragón de escamas doradas, con las membranas de las alas de color blanco y las zonas sin escamas de un tono que mezclaba el plateado y el cobre. Era Äldunade, el Rey Dragón de la energía, que se posó con suavidad junto a Jack, que le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– _**Hijo mío, ¿te encuentras bien?**_ – le preguntó con preocupación.

– Pa…pá – dijo Jack, sin poder creérselo, mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

– _**Sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí, a tu lado, y nunca permitiré que este ser te haga daño. Siento no haber podido ayudarte antes**_ – afirmó el dragón con su profunda voz, mientras observaba a su enemigo – _**Por favor, ponte a una distancia segura. No estás preparado para ayudarme contra éste enemigo, asique ni lo sugieras**_ – añadió en tono cortante. El niño se secó las lágrimas con la mano y se puso en pie.

– Soy un dragon slayer ¡SOY TU DRAGON SLAYER! ¡Todo lo que soy, lo que tengo, el cómo soy, te lo debo a ti! Te ayudaré, papá. No sé dónde has estado estos tres años, pero algo habrás tenido que estar haciendo, y no me importa que te fueras. Lo único que me importa es que cuando te he necesitado has venido hasta aquí, y me has salvado. Lo único que me importa es que eres mi mejor amigo, mi maestro, mi padre. ¡No pienso dejarte solo contra eso! – casi gritó Jack, negándose a dejar solo al dragón dorado. Éste le miró con una tierna sonrisa, mientras agachaba su cabeza hasta dejar uno de sus ojos azules a la altura de los ojos del niño.

– _**Y dime, si tú sientes eso por mí… ¿Cómo crees que se siente un padre al ver en peligro a su hijo? ¿Cómo crees que se siente un padre al ver morir a su hijo? No he venido aquí a permitir que mueras. Ni tampoco he venido aquí a morir, enano. Quiero verte crecer, quiero verte hacer nakamas, vivir aventuras, triunfar, fracasar y seguir hacia delante. Quiero ver cómo encuentras a una bípeda que no sea tan fea como todas, y quiero ver cómo te casas con ella. Quiero ver a mis nietos destrozando tu casa y volviéndote loco, igual que el mocoso que cuidaba mi hermano le volvía loco ¿¡Acaso has olvidado quién soy yo!?**_ – añadió el dragón dorado mientras volvía a incorporarse y enfrentaba al dragón negro. Su majestuoso cuerpo brillaba con luz propia, en un espectáculo de colores dorados, blancos y plateados más hermosos que cualquier cosa que el ser humano pudiera crear – ¡ _ **Yo soy Äldunade! ¡Tu padre! Asique ahora obedéceme ¡Y confía en mí!**_ – rugió el poderoso dragón. Jack sentía como las lágrimas habían regresado a sus ojos por la emoción, pero se las secó de nuevo sin perder el nudo en la garganta.

– Sí padre ¡Confío en ti! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! – gritó, mientras echaba a correr hacia un camino que ascendía por las faldas de la montaña que estaba a su derecha. Äldunade observó la dirección que había tomado su hijo. Si iba a la derecha, él llevaría el combate hacia la izquierda. Entre los picos nevados de las grandes montañas.

Ambos dragones se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro, sin intercambiar palabra. Se intentaban morder mientras batían sus alas, arañar y golpear. Äldunade hizo aparecer un enorme círculo de magia blanca a sus espaldas, donde su hijo seguía trepando por la senda, y del círculo brotaron miles no, decenas o incluso centenares de miles de bolas de energía azules que se estrellaban contra el dragón negro, que bloqueaba el ataque, pero era empujado lentamente hacia atrás. Äldunade detuvo el ataque y golpeó al dragón con una de sus garras, empujándole para atrás. Su intento de absorberle energía no funcionó, pues el dragón negro usó una rara habilidad para bloquear el poder especial del Rey Dragón.

– _**El mismo truco no funcionará dos veces conmigo**_ – habló por primera vez el dragón negro, con un tono de voz metalizado, vibrante y peligroso. Äldunade mantuvo su expresión seria y concentrada.

– _**No eres quién para definir mi gran poder como un truco, esclavo de mi hermano**_ – contestó el dragón dorado.

– _**He evolucionado durante éste tiempo. Quizá en aquella ocasión yo podía enfrentarte. Pero ahora tengo el poder para destruir. Destruir a ese humano que huele a dragón. Destruirte a ti. Destruirlo todo**_ – dijo el dragón negro mientras se preparaba para atacar.

– _**Y cuando hayas destruido todo ¿¡Qué crees que será de ti!?**_ – replicó el dragón dorado lanzándose sobre su rival con las garras por delante y las fauces abiertas.

Durante cerca de media hora, ambos dragones lucharon entre los riscos de las montañas, desintegrando con sus ataques, o destrozando, grandes áreas de las mismas. El estruendo era ensordecedor, el aire vibraba con cada nuevo impacto, el valle, hasta ésa noche fértil y lleno de bosques, ahora estaba totalmente destrozado. Incluso las propias montañas se desmoronaban bajo la furia de ambos dragones, pero ninguno de los dos conseguía tomar ventaja. Äldunade había sufrido cortes en las alas, heridas en el cuello menores y un tajo en un costado. En cambio, el dragón negro tenía un gran corte que había rajado los músculos y escamas del pecho, que sangraba con profusión, y varios cortes y rajas en las alas. Ambos habían usado su poder casi al máximo, y Äldunade había comprobado muy sorprendido que el dragón negro utilizaba una versión tosca y mucho menos efectiva que su Kai Flash, pero poderoso y peligroso igualmente. Había esquivado todos los rugidos que le lanzó, pero uno de ellos le había golpeado y en verdad le había hecho daño. Por su parte, los ataques de energía pura del dragón dorado habían dejado consecuencias graves para el dragón negro, al que le costaba cada vez más combatir.

La victoria parecía cercana para el dragón dorado, pero en ese momento, el aire tembló de una forma distinta. Descendiendo de las alturas apareció un nuevo dragón, aún más grande que el dragón negro. Aterrizó en una de las faldas de la montaña junto a la que estaban los dos dragones, provocando que una zona de la montaña se desmoronara provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Eso era algo que Äldunade no había esperado. El dragón, de color negro metalizado, escamas de color plateado oscuro, y varios grupos de líneas brillantes de color morado que recorrían su cuerpo y su cara, alzó la cabeza y miró al dragón que había estado luchando con el Rey Dragón.

– _**Hiciste un buen trabajo… Acnologia**_ – dijo con su voz aterradora. Tenía un tono más ronco y grave que la de su discípulo, que la volvía aún más temible – _**Doscientos cincuenta años, hermano. Doscientos cincuenta años es el tiempo que necesité para sanar las heridas que me hiciste con tu ataque. Pero aquí sigo, mientras que tú, hoy y aquí morirás. Y todo por proteger a un miserable humano. Qué bajo has caído**_ – dijo Karcharon, burlándose de él. Jack escuchó esas palabras, que resonaban en todo el valle, y quiso salir corriendo hacia su padre, aunque tardaría un día entero en llegar. Aunque la única montaña que se conservaba casi intacta en decenas de kilómetros cuadrados era esa. Debía ayudar a su padre. Pero cuando iba a echar a correr, producto de la inconsciencia de la juventud, su padre le gritó pese a la distancia.

– _**Aún no estoy derrotado. Ten un poco más de fe en tu viejo, chico**_ – le dijo en un tono que de no ser por lo serio de la situación habría provocado una carcajada en el peli castaño. Jack respiró hondo y observó desde el puerto de montaña en que se encontraba a su increíble padre, y a los otros dos dragones.

Sin que él lo supiera, por encima de su cabeza, un mago encapuchado que llevaba horas siguiéndole observaba asustado e impresionado la llegada de otro de los grandes horrores del mundo. Ese chico era una auténtica caja de sorpresas, si provocaba que tres de los cinco más famosos dragones de la historia se enfrentaran en un combate a muerte de proporciones como las que veía.

– Saludos humano. Soy Äldunade, el padre del chico al que estás siguiendo – resonó una voz en su cabeza, que hizo que el encapuchado mirara asombrado al dragón dorado – Sé quién eres, y sé de dónde eres… Mystogan. Desconozco lo que te ocurrió, pero tengo una orden para ti. Protege a mi hijo – añadió el dragón. Bajo sus ropas, la cara de Mystogan palideció.

– ¿Cómo… sabes… quién soy? – tartamudeó, pero el dragón escuchó sus pensamientos. No necesitaba oír su voz.

– Lo sé, y punto – Y el dragón dijo algo más, algo que llenó los ojos de Mystogan de lágrimas, y que le hizo caer al suelo mientras sus manos apretaban la roca de la montaña. Los dos dragones negros se preparaban para el ataque, no quedaba mucho tiempo – Dame tu palabra, Mystogan – volvió a pedir el dragón dorado.

– La tienes. Claro que la tienes – consiguió decir mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su oculto rostro.

– Entonces, puedo luchar hasta el final… en paz – terminó el diálogo el dragón dorado. Desde aquella distancia, pudieron ver cómo las manos del dragón se rodeaban de energía verde, de la que comenzaron a brotar rayos que perseguían a ambos dragones, que se elevaron con un rugido. Los tres dragones comenzaron una pelea tan brutal, tan intensa, que a su lado la anterior pelea parecía un calentamiento. Se elevaron en los cielos, provocando que las nubes se disolvieran. Se adentraron entre las montañas, provocando que éstas se desmoronaran. La tierra y el aire temblaban. Si la cosa seguía así, el propio país de Fiore correría peligro de resultar destruido. La presión del aire hacía que se hiciera difícil respirar, como si toda el área en cientos de kilómetros fuera a explotar.

Finalmente, pero gravemente herido, Äldunade derribó a Acnologia, que cayó sobre uno de los valles con grandes heridas y totalmente exhausto. Pero no pudo darle el golpe de gracia, porque cuando se lanzaba sobre él, Karcharon mordió su cuello, causándole una tremenda herida y estando a punto de partirle el cuello. Con casi sus últimas fuerzas, el dragón dorado generó un gigantesco tornado azul que los engulló a ambos, provocando que salieran disparados por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mystogan sabía que el momento había llegado. Äldunade se encontraba cerca de donde ellos estaban, protegiendo la montaña. Entre los restos hundidos, quemados y desintegrados de otra montaña salió Karcharon, que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su hermano.

– _**Te has vuelto débil, mientras mi discípulo y yo nos volvíamos más fuertes. Estás acabado, hermano**_ – sentenció el Rey Dragón.

– _**No permitiré que sigas matando humanos**_ – repuso Äldunade mientras se incorporaba y encaraba a su enemigo. Sus heridas le debilitaban, pero todavía tenía fuerzas para librar su última batalla.

– _**No te preocupes por eso. Sólo os mataré a ti a tu hijo, que por lo que huelo se esconde detrás de la montaña que proteges. Y cuando llegue el momento… acabaré con toda esa patética especie que infecta al mundo a la vez**_ – dijo Karcharon. Äldunade le miró con furia. Su hermano preparaba su más poderoso ataque, pero si se apartaba… – _**Si me haces frente, morirás. Y si te apartas, ¡tu hijo será el que muera!**_ – gritó con crueldad el dragón negro, mientras comenzaba a acumular un poder oscuro y siniestro en sí mismo. Äldunade usó su poder al máximo, absorbiendo toda la energía que pudo del entorno, igual que del aire

– ¡Padre, no te preocupes por mí, quítate de ahí ¡Huye! – gritaba Jack, listo para bajar hacia el valle, pero una mano le agarró por el hombro, sin permitirle correr – Qui… quién eres tú – dijo Jack al ver un hombre alto y totalmente encapuchado que miraba al dragón dorado.

– _**¡REI NO RENGOKU!**_ – (Rayo del Purgatorio) rugió el Rey Dragón negro, lanzando desde su boca un impresionante rayo de colores negro y morado.

– _**¡KAI FLASH!**_ – rugió el Rey Dragón dorado, y de su boca brotó un rayo de pura energía de color blanco. Ambos ataques colisionaron en el centro del valle, pero rápidamente el dragón negro comenzó a tomar ventaja debido al cansancio y las heridas de su hermano mayor.

– Jack, pase lo que pase hoy aquí, forjaré un futuro para ti. Y para toda la humanidad. Perdóname por dejarte una carga tan pesada sobre tus hombros, a ti y al hijo de mi hermano… pero deberéis acabar lo que nosotros empezamos. En un gremio, llamado Fairy Tail, habita un dragon slayer en el que podrás confiar. Él… muy seguramente llegue a ser más poderoso de lo que yo he sido jamás. Su apodo es Salamander. Ve con él, sé que seréis grandes amigos – dijo mentalmente el dragón dorado, mientras poco a poco se veía forzado a retroceder.

– Papá… por favor huye, no te preocupes por mí. Tú eres más fuerte, más importante que un débil humano como yo. Por favor – contestó mentalmente Jack, que estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de conversaciones con su padre. Mystogan no tenía que hacer fuerza para retenerlo porque el niño había caído de rodillas mirando a su padre.

– Sé que encontrarás la felicidad. Igual no podré observarte como tenía pensado… pero lo haré. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Jack. La muerte no es el final, hijo mío. Es sólo un paso más en el camino de la vida, que todos tarde o temprano debemos recorrer. Y para mí que ya he disfrutado de una vida plena, perderla salvando tu vida es la mejor forma en la que la podría perder. Recuerda, nuestra fuerza reside en el corazón y el cerebro. Nos volveremos a ver… y gracias, por haberme permitido ser tu padre. Te quiero, hijo mío – terminó de decir Äldunade, mientras de su cuerpo brotaban varios látigos de energía dorada que golpearon al dragón negro, que rugió de dolor. Mystogan usó su poder al máximo para teletransportarlos una y otra vez hacia el este, es decir, hacia la derecha, alejándose del sitio en el que el ataque impactaría. Después de un minuto se encontraban a varios kilómetros de distancia, pero él estaba demasiado cansado para continuar el teletransporte. No quería que Jack lo viera, asique le tapó la visión de la explosión que desintegró la montaña en la que habían estado y medio valle, creando un cráter de casi un kilómetro de profundidad lleno de partículas que acababan con la vida de quien se acercara.

Äldunade fue tragado por la explosión, mientras que su hermano pequeño rugía de dolor al notar como su poder era encadenado en su interior gracias al poder de su hermano. "Mientras Igneel siga vivo, tú no podrás volver a matar a nadie, traidor" pensó el dragón dorado. Su último pensamiento, antes de que su cuerpo disolviera y su alma ascendiera hacia los cielos para reunirse con los que se fueron antes que él, fue para Jack, y para su querido hermano

"Que el mundo os proteja"

.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **.**

Jack terminó de contar su historia mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro (que por supuesto sólo abarcó a las cosas que él vio o escuchó) ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Para mayor sorpresa de Natsu y Erza, la agresiva y habitualmente despreocupada Mirajane se levantó se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Siento lo que te dije el día que llegaste al gremio. Lo siento muchísimo Jack… tú no tuviste la culpa, ni de lo de Estella, ni de lo de tu padre. Soy una estúpida, perdóname por las cosas que te dije, por favor – musitó ella mientras apretaba los dientes y una traicionera lágrima recorría su rostro. Jack estaba sorprendido, pero se sentía más a gusto entre sus brazos de lo que se había sentido en su vida

– No hay nada que perdonar, Mira – contestó Jack mientras se abrazaba a ella también. Poco después, el chico se quedó dormido sobre Mira, que abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Natsu y Erza.

– Quitadme… esto de encima, por Mavis – pidió ella un poco roja. Pero Natsu y Erza, que aún tenía su ojo con la sombra de las lágrimas, se rieron y se tumbaron en el césped del claro, con la intención de dormir, ignorando a la peli blanca. La Demonio les miró con furia, pero se recostó sobre la hierba al otro lado del aún brillante fuego, quedando Jack dormido sobre su hombro y con un brazo pasando por su cintura. Quería matarlos a todos, pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan mal tenerle junto a ella. Le acarició el pelo castaño y cerró los ojos un poco cabreada, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente cómoda. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Erza se rió por lo bajito al verla dormida en esa controvertida situación con Jack. Se tumbó junto a Natsu, que miraba el cielo azul pensativo.

– Maldita sea. Qué duro tiene que ser perder a tu padre así… pero al menos por fin hemos logrado que se suelte y lo cuente – dijo Natsu con voz un poco triste, mientras se juraba a sí mismo que como dragon slayer algún día acabaría con esos dos dragones negros.

– Bueno, pero ahora tiene una familia que le apoyará. Y al parecer algo más que una familia – añadió con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba hacia los dos magos abrazados.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Erza? – preguntó Natsu sin entender, lo que provocó una sonrisa maternal a la pelirroja

– Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor, peli rosa – contestó ella revolviéndole el pelo con cariño. Natsu la miró confuso, para finalmente sonreír y asentir.

– Buenas noches, Titania – dijo con un bostezo Natsu estirando sus brazos.

– Buenas noches, Salamander – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Un tiempo después de que Natsu se hubiera dormido, ella seguía despierta. En un impulso, unió la mano de Natsu con la suya, y para su sorpresa, Natsu, aun estando dormido, reaccionó a su gesto apretando el agarre con suavidad pero con firmeza. Ella se puso un poco roja, pero a los pocos minutos quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que esa aventura podía haber sido el comienzo de algo nuevo.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo desglosado en dos partes. El próximo capítulo será una aventura loca y que intentaré que sea lo más cachonda y divertida posible, de Natsu, Gray y Happy. La relación entre Natsu y Erza va mejorando, entre golpes y palizas, pero mejorando. Si Natsu espabila un poco es posible que se consolide… pero el peli rosa necesita un tirón de orejas aún para darse cuenta de las cosas.**

 **Por otro lado, no sé qué tal habrá quedado la pelea de los dragones. He intentado evitar que se pareciera a la batalla entre Igneel y Acnologia, pero no sé si lo he logrado. Por fin he podido completar la historia del personaje que he inventado, asique ya sabemos un poco mejor las partes que no quedaron aclaradas en los primeros capítulos y que dejé sin explicar aposta.**

 **Como siempre espero vuestras reviews y opiniones**


	10. En el pescado confiamos

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 10. Capítulo loco, os lo puedo asegurar. He intentado idear las situaciones más absurdas e inverosímiles posibles para éste capítulo, centrado en el humor, pues después de éste el humor será menos habitual.**

 **Estamos muy cerca de llegar al nuevo arco, que será el arco central de la primera saga. Por supuesto, será un arco totalmente nuevo en todos los aspectos, y espero que sea algo sorprendente y que guste mucho. Tengo ya casi 20 páginas escritas del mismo, asique podré actualizarlo bastante rápido una vez lleguemos a él. Actualmente vamos más o menos por casi el ecuador, asique éste será el último capítulo del "relleno" por así llamarlo. De todos modos, si alguien tiene interés puedo hacer más capítulos en un futuro a modo de flashbacks sobre la infancia de los personajes, pues a medida que avanzamos la edad de éstos también avanza.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que estáis siguiendo la historia, para mí es un placer escribir si vosotros la disfrutáis. Y muy en especial agradecer el seguimiento tan fuerte que está teniendo en mi país, España, así como en Méjico, Chile, Argentina, Colombia, Perú, Venezuela, Francia, Italia y Estados Unidos. Muchas gracias a todos, que sois los que me motiváis día a día para escribi** r.

 **Y por último, que es el lugar de honor (los lectores de Tolkien entenderán esto), gracias a todos los que estáis comentando, o enviándome mensajes privados contribuyendo al desarrollo del fic, y aportando buenas ideas o sugerencias… y muy especialmente a JoshAG94 que ha aportado ideas y reviews verdaderamente útiles y buenas.**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **EN EL PESCADO CONFIAMOS**

.

El mago pelirrojo de clase SS llegó al Reino de Fiore después de casi dos años fuera de él. Por fin estaba en casa. Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero sonrió observando su mano. Ahora, sin duda, era más fuerte. Todavía no era suficiente, pero había conseguido cumplir los objetivos que se propuso. Ahora era el momento de cumplir la promesa que había hecho hacía más de 3 años con su ahijado peli rosado.

.

Mirajane y Jack fueron los primeros en despertar. Al abrir los ojos comprobaron con estupefacción que estaban abrazados, y rápidamente se separaron y se pusieron en pie, buscando cualquier excusa para no pensar en ese detalle. La solución se presentó por si sola al ver a Natsu y Erza durmiendo, sin reparar en que estaban cogidos de la mano, y fastidiarles e iniciar una pelea comenzando a patearles. Jack a Natsu y Mira a Erza. Los cuatro se enzarzaron en una doble pelea salvaje y sin sentido, a nadie le gusta ser despertado a golpes. Después de unos cuantos minutos los ánimos se calmaron y Erza, que sabía muy bien por qué habían reaccionado así, soltó la puntilla.

– Cielos, las noches por aquí son un poco frías. Y a falta de una buena manta, parece ser que los abrazos son la mejor solución – dijo ella con una risita. Mirajane se lanzó sobre ella mientras la gritaba y maldecía, y ambas rodaron ladera abajo mientras se mordían, pateaban, arañaban y golpeaban, olvidada ya la magia y las espadas. Natsu lloraba de la risa y Jack estaba muy rojo, pero sonreía por lo ridículas que ambas se veían.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron definitivamente, emprendieron el camino del regreso al pueblo. Erza habló con el alcalde y el capitán de la guardia, y una vez hechas las gestiones recibieron la recompensa. Decidieron repartirla entre los cuatro y guardar una parte para Elfman y Lissana. Todo estaba listo para el regreso, pero al llegar a las afueras del valle, se encontraron corriendo por el camino al Maestro, Nadia, Macao y varios magos más del gremio. En cuanto el Maestro reparó en la presencia de Jack, activó su Gear Third y golpeó con su puño gigante a Jack, que acabó incrustado en un árbol con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

– ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ¡ERES PEOR QUE NATSU! – gritó rojo de furia, mientras Nadia lo sujetaba para que no se lanzara a golpear nuevamente al chico incrustado en el árbol. Erza y Natsu tenían la boca abierta, y Mira estaba roja de vergüenza, sospechando que los magos del gremio habían acudido a rescatarla.

– Maestro, ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Erza sorprendida.

– Lissana y Elfman me dieron el mensaje de Jack y me contaron lo que había pasado, asique llamé al Maestro y nos reunimos en la estación de Magnolia – al oír la palabra estación, Makarov rompió a llorar mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y se tironeaba de los pelos.

– ¡VAIS A SER MI RUINA MOCOSOS! – gritaba mientras miraba al cielo, como buscando un milagro. "¿Pero qué le pasa al ossan?" pensaron a la vez Natsu y Erza.

– Bueno, al menos rescatasteis a Mirajane. Buen trabajo – añadió Nadia mientras daba palmaditas en la cabeza al viejo. Mira bajó la mirada aún más avergonzada por lo que sus compañeros pudieran pensar.

– ¿Quién dijo… que la rescatamos? – dijo Jack, que había bajado del árbol y caminaba dando tumbos, como si fuera borracho – Ella… no fue capturada, se infiltró en la guarida de los bandidos… para averiguar sus planes. Fue de mucha ayuda – dijo lentamente Jack, que todavía seguía dando tumbos, hasta que se apoyó en el hombro de Natsu con la lengua fuera y los ojos dando vueltas. El viejo desde luego tenía un derechazo potente. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Jack, dudando de su palabra pero sin poder contradecirle. Por el rabillo del ojo Makarov observó como Natsu y Erza se sorprendían por lo que dijo, y como Mirajane levantaba la mirada del suelo y miraba al peli castaño con sorpresa, agradecimiento… y puede que algo más. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Makarov se puso en pie. Sabía perfectamente que el peli castaño mentía, pero esa mentira era para proteger de las bromas y de la inseguridad a su amiga/rival. Los niños de Fairy Tail crecían rápidamente, y cada uno desarrollaba un código de ética diferente, pero todos ellos basados en proteger a sus nakamas. Esa lealtad, esa amistad, más que ninguna otra cosa, era el orgullo de Makarov.

– Sí desde luego, Mira fue toda una ayuda. De no ser por ella no habríamos encontrado la segunda base de los bandidos en la vida, y habría tenido que echar la montaña abajo – confirmó Natsu con su típica sonrisa, mientras chocaba sus puños envueltos en llamas. Makarov le creía muy capaz de hacer eso, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

– Eso es, y yo habría tenido que matarte por hacer eso – añadió Erza, provocando escalofríos al peli rosa – Maestro, ¿por qué ha golpeado a Jack? – preguntó la pelirroja, o más bien, exigió saber.

– Porque es un inconsciente y un idiota, y va a arruinar el gremio, y tendría que matarlo. Pero no puedo matarlo porque lo que hizo… lo hizo por un nakama – contestó Makarov mientras miraba a Jack, que puso una estúpida sonrisilla de disculpa.

– Asique se dieron cuenta – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– Jack, pequeño llorón idiota, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? – preguntó la peli blanca con peligrosa suavidad, ya repuesta del sentimiento de emoción y agradecimiento que había tenido hacia sus compañeros. Jack creyó ver venir el peligro, pero estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, o no se imaginó que el peligro fuera grave.

– Bueeeeeno… en la estación decían que el tren no salía hasta una hora más tarde, asique discutí con los revisores, los golpeé… nada grave, solo los derribé… desenganché el vagón de la locomotora y activé la lácrima de energía que la movía… supongo que habré provocado un retraso en el tren por culpa de eso. Pero el problema es que me mareé en cuanto el vehículo se puso en marcha... asique la locomotora fue sin control, y se estrelló unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la estación de la ciudad de la misión por culpa de una maldita curva cerrada – concluyó sin perder la sonrisa. Incluso Natsu pensó que aquello era increíblemente estúpido. Mirajane fue directa a golpearle, pero el alzó los brazos en actitud de súplica – Sólo lo hice porque estaba preocupado por ti, perdón Mira, perdón Maestro, perdón Happy – decía al ver tan tan cabreada a la peli blanca, y sabiendo que tras el golpe que se había llevado del viejo no podría enfrentarse a ella… no podría enfrentarse a ella ni aunque quisiera.

Por supuesto, sus súplicas no lo salvaron de la paliza de la peli blanca, que gritaba cosas sobre el dinero del gremio, las deudas y la mala fama que le generaba. Y para colmo, procesó las últimas palabras de Jack, sobre que había estado preocupado por ella.

– ¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO QUE TÚ, CRÍO LLORICA, TENGAS QUE ESTAR PREOCUPADO POR MÍ? – seguía gritando ella, teñido nuevamente su rostro de rubor.

El pobre peli castaño inconsciente acabó siendo cargado por Natsu como si fuera un saco de patatas mientras regresaban a la estación, y de allí a Magnolia.

Por lo menos, al estar k.o, se ahorró la agonía del mareo del tren que pasó Natsu, hasta que la pelirroja le dejó noqueado. Así, ambos amigos se pasaron el viaje inconscientes y tirados sobre el mismo banco. El orgullo de la todopoderosa estirpe de los dragon slayers puros, una vez más, quedaba por los suelos… derrotados por su gran archienemigo el tren.

.

Días más tarde, la vida había vuelto a la normalidad en el gremio. Las facturas se acumulaban, las peleas se sucedían, las botellas de shake se vaciaban, y las vendas para curar a los heridos se agotaban. Lo cotidiano y normal en el gremio más loco e hiperactivo del Reino de Fiore. Laxus y sus compañeros pasaban una temporada en Magnolia, pero no trataban mucho con el resto de miembros del gremio. Happy y sus compañeros habían perdido el concurso para conseguir el salmón rojo, y el gato estaba algo deprimido. Y la actitud de Mirajane había dado un giro respecto a Jack, siendo ahora más amable con él, pero conservando la vieja rivalidad y sus peleas. Que por supuesto, seguía ganando ella.

Natsu, Gray y Happy decidieron tomarse un par de días libres de misiones y de caos, y se fueron a la playa. Tardaron casi un día en llegar a pie, pero el peli rosa, pese a las burlas de la princesa de hielo, quería evitar a toda costa los malditos trenes.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la playa. Happy estaba contento pensando en la cantidad de pescado que debía ocultarse en las profundidades del mar.

– Oe Natsu… siento haberte dejado solo el otro día. Si dentro de un año conseguimos ganar el concurso, te guardaré un trozo del salmón – dijo el gato mientras hacía círculos en la arena de la playa con sus patas.

– ¿Estás seguro Happy? – preguntó Natsu, no muy convencido de las palabras de su amigo azul.

– Un trozo pequeñito… – reconoció Happy.

– Eso ya me cuadra más compañero. No hay nada que perdonar, al fin y al cabo todo salió bien, cumplimos la misión, y por fin Jack nos ha contado la verdad – Happy asintió sonriente, y Gray cabeceó afirmativamente. Al regresar al gremio, Jack le había contado a él mismo, Cana, Makarov, Levy, Elfman y Lissana la historia sobre la última batalla de su padre. La había contado con pena, pero también con un nuevo orgullo por haber tenido un padre tan fuerte, valiente y bueno. Y les había dicho que si alguien les preguntaba podían contarlo, pues se sentía orgulloso de él y había comprendido que ocultarlo al mundo era un agravio para su recuerdo. Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos al correr hacia el agua en un bañador negro y naranja – ¡Es hora de liarla! – gritó el peli rosa, contento de estar lejos de las locas encargadas de la disciplina y de los derechazos de Makarov. Happy le siguió rápidamente.

– ¡Aye! – gritó el gato azul. Gray les siguió, pero entonces Happy le miró, igual que otra gente que le señalaba y gritaba o se tapaban el rostro – Gray, la ropa – añadió Happy mientras se giraba y se metía en el agua riéndose entre dientes. El peli negro miró hacia abajo, y vio, que efectivamente además de la camisa también se había llevado por delante todo lo demás, y estaba como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

– ¡Mierda, otra vez! – gritó, mientras buscaba corriendo su bañador. Minutos más tarde, por supuesto, el dragon slayer y el mago elemental de hielo iniciaron una lucha en el agua, provocando que la gente huyera de la playa al ver choques de llamas y hielo por todas partes. El mar estaba congelado en algunas zonas y hirviendo en otras. Happy, furioso, comenzó a arañar las caras de ambos, que cayeron al agua salada con los dolorosos y afilados arañazos gatunos, y para colmo, la sal del mar hizo que las heridas escocieran aún más.

– MALDITA BOLA DE PELO ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? – lloraba y gritaba Gray mientras aguantaba el escozor como podía.

– ¡Habéis ahuyentado a todos los peces de la playa! Ahora ya no podremos pescar – dijo Happy mientras se sentaba en la arena y miraba el mar melancólico. Natsu ignoró su tristeza y sus argumentos, y se lanzó sobre él, tirándole de las orejas.

– Happy, gato traicionero, y tú dices ser mi mejor amigo – murmuraba el peli rosa con una mirada aterradora y una sonrisa siniestra.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡Natsu, das miedo! – gritó Happy con los ojos en blanco y grandes ríos de lágrimas. Pero antes de que Natsu pudiera hacer nada, Gray aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar un bloque de hielo a su nuca, noqueándole en el acto, y provocando que cayera de cabeza en la arena y sobre el gato, que quedó sepultado bajo el cuerpo del peli rosa.

El resto de la mañana fue muy tranquila para el peli negro, que aprovechó la playa vacía y que sus dos compañeros estaban, uno noqueado, y otro inmovilizado, para entrenar en el agua. Un rato más tarde, Natsu volvió a la vida preguntándose qué había pasado. Happy pudo respirar por fin con normalidad mientras caminaba dando tumbos.

– Bueno, compañero ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora? – preguntó Natsu.

– Sigo queriendo pescado – dijo Happy con ojos luminosos y suplicantes. Realmente, a cada loco su locura: Erza y el pastel, Natsu y las peleas, Gildarts y el shake, Happy y el pescado… cada mago del gremio desarrollaba sus manías estrambóticas e inimitables.

– Pues iremos a por pescado, amigo – contestó Natsu con su gran y blanca sonrisa. Se alejaron corriendo del peli negro, que, con la mosca detrás de la oreja les siguió. Natsu, sin pensar, se subió a un bote que encontró varado en la playa y activó el motor del mismo, que funcionaba mediante una lácrima, y que, como tantos otros transportes, funcionaba mediante magia. Natsu conectó su brazo al agarradero metálico del motor mágico, y al momento el bote salió disparado chocando con las olas. El peli rosa quedó totalmente mareado en el tiempo récord de un segundo, con la cabeza colgando por la borda y a punto de echar el desayuno y de paso la cena del día anterior. Happy se agarró a la bufanda para no salir disparado.

– ¡SOCOOOORROOOOOO! – gritaba el gato azul.

– Ese idiota… no sabe controlar el flujo de magia entre él y el motor, y la barca va sin control – murmuró Gray mientras usaba su magia de hielo para salir detrás de ellos. La barca, al ir sin rumbo, iba haciendo giros, círculos y trompos sin control, asique al cabo de unos minutos de persecución Gray consiguió milagrosamente engancharse al costado de la misma. Pero en ese momento, el bote entró en una zona de aguas calmas y salió disparado por ellas. Gray sólo podía agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas y rezar, igual que Happy. El movido viaje a alta velocidad siguió durante cerca de media hora, hasta que Natsu por fortuna quedó inconsciente, perdiendo el flujo de magia el motor y quedando detenidos en consecuencia.

– Excelente trabajo cerebro de fuego – dijo Gray dándole una patada y tirándole al agua para que se espabilara. Más o menos recordaba hacia dónde había estado la costa, asique se situó junto al motor para preparar, de forma correcta, el flujo mágico que les llevara de vuelta a tierra. Happy se abrazaba a sí mismo tirado sobre el suelo del bote con los ojos dándole vueltas.

– ¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! – rugió el dragon slayer con las manos envueltas en su magia, saltando desde el agua hacia el peli negro. Había vuelto a la vida muy rápido, pero por desgracia había sentido la patada y las palabras del mago de hielo y quería su justa venganza. Gray, sin pensar en que se encontraban en la inmensidad del océano en un precario bote de madera, se apartó de la trayectoria, y de un solo golpe, Natsu lo partió en dos. Cuando los dos compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, mientras el bote se hundía bajo sus pies, comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro, mientras Happy los mordía y arañaba.

– Seremos comida del pescado y no el pescado nuestra comida – lloraba el gato azul mientras saltaba de la cabeza de pelo rosado a la de pelo negro todo el rato, sin dejar de morder y arañar. Tuvieron que parar cuando ya no pudieron apoyarse en las maderas hundidas del bote.

– Menos mal que no lo habíamos comprado – comentó Natsu con una sonrisa.

– ¡ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA AHORA! – le gritó Gray, mientras congelaba una zona para crear una estructura en la que pudieran al menos estar. El peli rosa, para su sorpresa, se rió.

– Le había prometido a Happy que iríamos a conseguir pescado, y estamos en mitad del mar… seguro que aquí hay peces grandes – dijo.

– O demasiado grandes… – replicó Gray, recordando las leyendas referentes a los grandes monstruos marinos del océano, como krakens, leviatanes, ballenas asesinas, etc. El problema era que en algunos casos se trataba de algo más que de leyendas, pero era muy raro toparse con alguno de esos seres de las profundidades en las tranquilas aguas cercanas a Fiore. – Como sea, debemos volver a tierra. Asique debemos remar hacia… – pero se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que ya no sabía hacia dónde había que ir.

– Maldito inútil de hielo, ya nos has perdido – Gray le miró con una vena en la frente. "Cómo se atreve a decir que yo soy el culpable de que estemos aquí" pensó, pero no dijo nada – No te preocupes, ya soluciono yo este desastre. Como hago siempre – dijo Natsu en tono de burla mientras saltaba al agua y comenzaba a impulsar el hielo usando su magia de fuego en los pies. Al principio Gray creyó que todo iba bien. Al fin y al cabo aún era mediodía, y avanzaban a buen ritmo. Por lejos que hubieran llegado, antes de la noche, ya que Natsu sabía hacia dónde iban, llegarían antes del anochecer.

Pero al peli negro le asaltó la duda al ver que el sol se dirigía hacia su izquierda. Si el sol estaba a ligeramente a su izquierda, eso es que iban hacia el suereste. Y la costa de Fiore estaba al noroeste, es decir: en sentido contrario.

– ¡Para idiota! – gritó Gray asombrado de la estupidez de su compañero – ¿No tienes ni idea de hacia dónde vamos verdad? – le preguntó al peli rosa.

– Claro que sí. A tierra – contestó Natsu muy seguro mientras saltaba sobre la plataforma de hielo.

– ¿Cómo vas a estar llevándonos a tierra si vamos hacia el sur? – repuso Gray.

– ¿Y? Qué más da a dónde vayamos, tarde o temprano encontraremos tierra – contestó Natsu. Una de las pocas cosas que el peli rosa se había molestado en estudiar era el territorio del Reino de Fiore y el de sus países vecinos. Magnolia se encontraba en la zona sureste de la península principal de Fiore. Al sur, en un mar que bañaba las costas del sur de Fiore, se encontraba una gran isla que formaba parte del Reino. Las tierras del este de dicho mar, bañadas por un mar más estrecho que en el que se encontraban, eran el reino aliado de Fiore Bosco, y el estado vasallo Siella. Toda la zona sur del mar, bañaba las costas del segundo reino más grande y fuerte de Isghar, la Federación Minstrel, un reino de más de 50 millones de habitantes tres veces más grande que Fiore

.

 **Nota: en algún punto de la historia subiré una descripción detallada de los reinos y países que abarcarán mi historia. Es semejante al mapa de Fairy Tail que podéis encontrar en google, pero ligeramente cambiado. Intentaré hacer una descripción lo más exacta posible para que no surjan dudas en la lectura**

.

Pues bien, el peli rosa tenía claro que ese mar tenía costa por todas partes, y una isla central que pertenecía a su país. Lo que no parecía tener tan claro era las distancias.

– Pero serás imbécil… ¿tú sabes que se tarda más de dos días en llegar a la isla central? ¡Y OTROS TRES MÁS EN LLEGAR A LAS COSTAS DEL SUR! – gritó Gray zarandeándolo de la chaqueta. Natsu le miró con la boca abierta, sorprendido por ese dato que desconocía.

– Pues entonces me parece que tenemos que buscar una solución – dijo despreocupadamente el peli rosa mientras se rascaba el pelo de la nuca – Ya sé. Oe, Happy, elévate y dinos a ver si ves la costa por algún lado, o un barco o algo que nos ayude – dijo Natsu. "Por fin tiene una buena idea" tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros Gray, preguntándose cómo no se le había ocurrido antes a él.

– ¡Aye! – confirmó Happy, mientras hacía aparecer sus alas y se elevaba hacia el cielo. Un rato más tarde, el gato regresó – He visto tierra si vamos hacia la derecha durante un rato – dijo el gato azul con alegría. Sin perder tiempo, Gray hizo aparecer unos remos de hielo y pusieron rumbo hacia allí. Después de un largo de mucho remar y poco hablar, con Happy animándolos mientras golpeaba el hielo con sus patas como si fuera un tambor de galera, llegaron a tierra, y comprobaron para su desgracia que estaban en una isla. El suelo era raro, de color rosado, y carecía totalmente de vegetación. En su centro se alzaban unas extrañas rocas de por lo menos veinte metros de altura, muy largas pero muy finas, y de color blanquecino. La isla no medía más de 200 metros de largo y unos cincuenta de ancho.

– Enhorabuena Happy, nos has traído a un sitio en el que no hay ni agua ni comida. Declaro oficialmente a ésta isla como la isla Dragneel – dijo Gray, harto de ese día y de sus dos compañeros, y queriendo molestar al dragon slayer por el tono rosado de la isla, semejante al de su pelo.

– Por lo menos hace algo más que quejarse princesa de hielo – saltó Natsu, defendiendo a su compañero, sin reparar en su broma de isla Dragneel. Gray se cruzó de brazos y se tumbó bajo la extraña roca, que arrojaba un poco de sombra, sin ganas de iniciar una nueva pelea – Oye Happy, ¿qué te parece si pescamos ahora? – añadió el peli rosa mientras sacaba varias maderas que había rescatado de la balsa.

– ¡Aye! – confirmó Happy. Entre ambos cortaron y unieron las maderas hasta formar dos rudimentarias y toscas cañas, y Happy sacó de su bolsita verde hilos y sedales – Nunca se está suficientemente preparado cuando se trata de pescado – dijo solemnemente ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Estuvieron horas intentando pescar algo, hasta que llegó la puesta de sol, pero no consiguieron que nada picara. Y eso que Happy tenía hasta cebo guardado en la mochila… pero nada. Decepcionados, y con Gray durmiendo desde hacía rato, se fueron a dormir. Por suerte, durante la tarde había caído una rápida, corta e intensa lluvia, muy habituales en ésa época de la primavera, y habían podido beber en abundancia y rellenar una botella que llevaban para la ocasión. Pero la comida iba a ser un problema. En mitad de la noche, Happy comenzó a morder el suelo de isla.

– Me gussssssta – decía el gato en sueños, mientras babeaba sin parar. Y así estuvo hasta que llegó la mañana, y mientras que Happy estaba sin saber muy bien cómo con la panza llena, sucio y satisfecho, por el contrario, Natsu y Gray tenían cada vez más hambre y se miraba con odio. Entonces, los tres repararon en el agujero en la tierra rosada de la isla – Huele a pescado – dijo extrañado Happy. Entonces el peli negro miró al gato, y miró a su cara llena de restos de baba y carne, y miró el agujero. Y volvió a mirar a Happy, y luego al agujero. Así muchas veces hasta que con un grito comenzó a morder el suelo de la isla. Natsu y Happy le miraban como si estuviera loco.

– ¡Esto es comida! – gritó el peli negro para sorpresa de sus compañeros, que comenzaron a devorar el suelo de la isla.

– Sabe a pescado, y además a pescado rico – dijo Happy relamiéndose los bigotes. Pero cuando estaban en pleno atracón, la isla tembló y rugió, para acto seguido avanzar a toda velocidad por el mar. De la parte de atrás de la isla brotó una extraña estructura de color blanquecino, en forma de la mitad superior de una aleta.

– ¡A las trincheras! – gritó Natsu saltando en el agujero que habían abierto en la "isla" a base de masticar. Happy y Gray le imitaron y entraron en sus respectivos agujeros, mientras sobre sus cabezas el aire silbaba por la gran velocidad que llevaban. Iban el doble de rápido que cuando Natsu había usado el bote, que ya era rápido de por sí. Un par de antenas y dos ojos furiosos se alzaron por delante de ellos y los miraron con odio.

– Happy, ¿no querías pescado? – gritó Natsu.

– ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO! ¿Esto es un pez? – gritó Gray agarrándose de los pelos.

– Creo que me mareooogghhhhh – dijo Natsu, cuya cara se pusó verde.

– ¡No es un transporte Natsu, es un animal! – le gritó Happy.

– ¡YOOOOOSH! ¡MOETE KITA ZO! – respondió el peli rosa mientras daba un salto, súbitamente repuesto del mareo por las palabras de su compañero. Pero el viento le golpeó de lleno y Natsu fue arrastrado hacia atrás, aunque consiguió agarrarse a lo que habían creído al llegar a la "isla" que era una roca alta. Ahora comprendían que era la aleta superior de aquella criatura.

El pez, después de un viaje largo a toda velocidad, se acercó a la costa de Fiore, y por alguna absurda razón, acabó estrellándose y embarrancando en una playa. La gente del pueblo portuario cercano salió huyendo al ver al inútil animal estrellándose contra la costa a toda velocidad. Happy, Natsu y Gray salieron disparados por el aire estrellándose de cabeza en la arena de la playa

– Hemos… vuelto… a casa, ¿ves como no era tan complicado llorón de hielo? – balbuceó Natsu. A su lado, el llorón de hielo sacó la cabeza de la arena.

– No siento las piernaaaaaas – dijo con voz lastimera. Natsu se levantó al darse cuenta de que estaba aplastando las piernas de su rival. Éste, recuperada la movilidad, se puso en pie con evidentes gestos de mareo – ¿Y Happy?

– Ayeeee… – respondió el gato, enterrado también en la arena hasta la cintura. Los ojos le daban vueltas, pero cuando se recuperó la visión que tuvo no fue mucho más agradable que la vivida hasta ese momento.

Ante ellos se alzaba un pez gigantesco, de color rosa salmón, vientre pálido y ojos saltones amarillos, como los de una rana. Se apoyaba sobre cuatro patas y les miraba babeando y lleno de furia. Natsu y Gray se miraron.

– Se parece a ti y todo. Debe ser tu primo – se rió Gray, no muy preocupado por el gigantesco pez.

– Te voy a matar hielitos – repuso Natsu chocando su frente con la de él. Iban a iniciar la batalla, pero el pez les atacó con una de las patas, obligándolos a separarse.

Ambos magos de Fairy Tail se lanzaron desde cada lado sobre el bicho rosado

– ¡NO! – gritó Natsu

– ¡TE! – gritó Gray

– ¡METAAAS! – gritaron ambos, mientras llenaban uno sus puños de fuego de dragón, y otro de hielo. Golpearon en cada lado de la cara al desgraciado pez rosado, que se carbonizó y congeló al mismo tiempo, cayendo sobre la arena de la playa, listo para el banquete. Y mientras Happy disfrutaba de una excelente cena de pescado rosado, cortesía de la fuerza y la estupidez de Gray y Natsu, acompañado por los habitantes del pueblo, el peli rosa y el peli negro iniciaron la enésima pelea de la semana, hasta que ambos se golpearon simultáneamente y cayeron noqueados.

– ¡Aye sir! –

.

Terminada su loca mini aventura, Natsu, Happy y Gray regresaron al gremio, que bullía de actividad. Un mago de elevada estatura y pelo rojo-anaranjado bebía a grandes tragos una jarra tras otra, mientras a su lado, Makarov hacía lo mismo.

– ¡GILDARTS! – gritó el peli rosa saltando sobre ellos. Por toda respuesta, recibió un doble golpe del Maestro y el pelirrojo y acabó estrellado en la pared del gremio.

– No interrumpas – dijo entre tragos el pelirrojo.

– Este mocoso… – convino Makarov dando buena cuenta de su jarra.

– ¡Natsu! No es de hombres interrumpir una competición de beber – afirmó Elfman muy serio.

– Muy cierto Elfman – asintió Droy, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañero.

Y ése fue el origen de la tercera frase más famosa del gremio más loco de Fiore. (Top two: ¡Aye! Top one: ¡Moete kita zo!)

Mientras, Erza fue a despegar a Natsu de la pared en la que había quedado incrustrado.

– Pero… si yo no quería luchar – decía el peli rosa con un poco de pena y mucho miedo en su rostro.

– Ya pasó, ya pasó – contestaba Erza mientras estrellaba la cabeza del peli rosa contra la pechera de su armadura de metal. "Está mono cuando está asustado" pensó la pelirroja. Para al momento, ponerse roja por pensar eso y soltar a Natsu, en busca de un buen pastel que ocupara sus pensamientos y la distrajera del peli rosa.

Terminado el concurso, que ganó Gildarts, el pelirrojo se dirigió a Natsu como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Me alegro de verte Natsu, y por lo que he escuchado te has vuelto más fuerte. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una suave sonrisa.

– Claro – contestó el peli rosa con su característica sonrisa.

– Pues recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos a entrenar durante las próximas dos semanas – ni bien Gildarts terminó de decir eso, Natsu salió corriendo hacia su casa para coger los materiales y alimentos necesarios

– ¡Moete kita zoooooo! – se escuchó en el gremio, cada vez más bajito a medida que el dragon slayer se alejaba.

.

.

 **Bueno, termina el relleno, con un capítulo un poco loco y absurdo. El próximo capítulo se llamará "la redención de Laxus" y ya formará parte del mini arco previo al arco central de ésta primera saga. Después, sólo nos quedará un capítulo que tengo medio terminado y entraremos de lleno en esa nueva aventura**

 **Por otro lado, tengo planeado crear una nueva historia también de FT, basada en un mundo post apocalipsis zombie. Seguramente ésta semana suba el primer capítulo, y seguramente sea un Natsu x varias parejas, llamadlo Harem si queréis aunque no me gusta definirlo así. Seguramente sean un total de 3, y el resto las parejas habituales.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo, que será también corto e intentaré tener listo para el martes.**


	11. La redención de Laxus

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 11, que usaré para cortar de raíz, sintiéndolo mucho, uno de los primeros arcos de la trama oficial de Fairy Tail. Pero es necesario para poder dar continuidad a mi historia con la mayor fidelidad posible hacia los personajes.**

 **Hace un par de días pasamos el umbral de las 1000 visitas de éste fic, asique una vez más muchas gracias a todos por estar leyendo y, espero, disfrutando esta historia. Yo por mi parte estoy disfrutando muchísimo escribiéndola.**

 **Ahora sí que sí hemos llegado a la mitad de la primera saga. Cualquier idea o sugerencia, como siempre, la espero con ilusión.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **LA REDENCIÓN DE LAXUS**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Gildarts se fue con Natsu a entrenar. Happy se había quedado viviendo con Erza, a petición del pelirrojo, que quería entrenar a solas con su hijo semi adoptivo. La marcha de Natsu se notó ligeramente, aunque Jack, en el apogeo de su edad del pavo, y Gray se encargaron de que no se notara tanto. En ausencia del peli rosa, las peleas y locuras se redujeron, pero no dejaron de estar presentes un solo día.

Con todo, su ausencia se notaba. Especialmente para cierta pelirroja, que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo rondando cada día de su vida junto a ella. Y sobre todo, después de esa misión que hicieron juntos. Ella pensaba que hacer esa misión habría sido algo ocasional, y que se iba a arrepentir de proponérselo, pero ahora deseaba volver a salir de aventuras con él. Los dos juntos… y solos.

– ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! – gritó Scarlet mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

– ¿Pasa algo, Erza san? – preguntó Lissana con una dulce sonrisa. Erza negó con la cabeza y la devolvió una breve sonrisa. Estaba sentada en una mesa junto a Gray, Lis, Cana, Happy y Jack, mientras echaban una partida de cartas. Idea de Cana, por supuesto.

Sentando en la segunda planta del gremio y con expresión aburrida, Laxus observaba la planta de abajo. Sus tres compañeros estaban en una misión fácil a la que les había enviado para que mejoraran sus habilidades. Tenían potencial, sobre todo Freed, cuya magia ofrecía cientos de posibilidades ofensivas y defensivas. Pero si querían ser parte de su guardia de honor, tenían que demostrar ser capaces de resolver misiones moderadas en solitario. Él estaba sobrado para realizar misiones de débiles, como las llamaba, asique sólo tomaba misiones clase S o las más difíciles de las normales. Pero Nadia había tomado la última misión de clase S que había llegado. Era de prever que en un par de días llegaran como mínimo una misión, pero pensaba esperar hasta entonces. Se sentía frustrado, y cuando eso le pasaba hablaba solo y deseaba golpear cosas.

– Estella tuvo que morirse en el peor momento. Provocó que Gildarts se fuera a su rollo más que nunca, y Mystogan igual, y todo por salvar a un niñato. Y ahora el gremio es vulnerable. Y encima al viejo no le preocupa. Sólo yo y Nadia estamos aquí de forma regular… ya va siendo hora de que me deje el puesto a mí. Conmigo todo estos patanes dejarían de hacer el imbécil y se harían fuertes… o se irían fuera de aquí – se dijo a sí mismo, aunque la pelirroja con su buen oído alcanzó a escucharle. Tampoco es que el rubio hablara muy bajo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dreyar? – dijo la fácil de provocar Titania, cuando se trataba de proteger el honor de su gremio o de sus compañeros.

– Vaya, me has oído. Pues quiero decir exactamente lo que has oído. ¿O acaso tú piensas que eres lo bastante fuerte para defender el gremio sin ser una clase S? – preguntó burlón el rubio. Makarov, sentado en la barra del bar, permaneció en silencio, pero preparado para intervenir si todo se salía de control.

– Lo seré, te lo puedo asegurar. El año que viene seré maga de clase S – afirmó Erza haciendo aparecer la nodachi de Estella y agarrándola con fuerza. Ésa era la señal que hacía la pelirroja cuando juraba algo.

– Oh ¿de verdad? Mira, pelirroja… siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero te crees como Estella, cuando no eres digna ni de llevar su espada. Por lo menos ella no se juntaba con los inútiles con los que te juntas – dijo cruelmente Laxus. Las palabras golpearon a Erza duramente, provocando que apretara aún más los puños y tensara todo su cuerpo

– Por lo menos yo no estoy reducida a ser el nieto de un mago famoso para ser conocida… debe ser muy denigrante para ti ¿no? Ser sólo el nieto del Maestro – respondió apretando los dientes Erza. Estaba ciega de rabia. Sus palabras dejaron al gremio en shock, incluido Makarov, que sabía perfectamente las dudas y temores de su nieto… siendo la mayor de todas la crisis de identidad de forjarse un nombre propio y no sólo ser considerado el nieto de alguien famoso. Laxus reventó de un puñetazo la barandilla y miró a Erza con una expresión de total furia.

– ¿Qué sabrás tú de eso cuando no tienes una familia con la que te puedan comparar? – casi gritó el Dreyar.

– ¡MISERABLE! – chilló Erza, mientras saltaba hacia él. Makarov no pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque había quedado en shock por las barbaridades que se habían soltado – ¡TENRIN NO YOROI! ¡Blumenbaltt! – (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo) gritó Erza, y más de un centenar de espadas aparecieron de la nada y salieron dispardas contra Laxus. El rubio movió su brazo generando una gran pantalla de rayos, logrando disolver casi todas las espadas, pero una rozó su hombro y le hizo un pequeño corte. Erza apareció entre los rayos de Laxus, enarbolando la nodachi de Estella, e intentó cortar al rubio con la intención de hacerle verdadero daño. Éste reaccionó a tiempo y generó una inmensa cantidad de magia eléctrica de su cuerpo, consiguiendo detener el ataque de Erza, para luego golpearla y devolverla al primer piso. La espada cayó a sus pies, y con una aviesa sonrisa la agarró.

– Vaya, creo que has perdido algo niñata – comentó Laxus mientras recuperaba el aliento. En su interior, tenía que admitir que la chica era buena. Estaba verde, pero tenía potencial. El problema eran sus compañías, la estropearían como posible maga clase S de su gremio. SU gremio. Erza se incorporó mirando con rabia aún mayor como sujetaba algo tan valioso para ella como para Natsu su bufanda. Algo que era un objeto, pero que para ella era mucho más.

– Laxus, suelta la espada de Erza ahora mismo – dijo Makarov mirándole muy serio. Se había situado entre medias de ambos y estaba, ahora sí, más que listo para intervenir. Un aura dorada surgía de su cuerpo y astillaba el suelo, señal de que estaba verdaderamente cabreado.

– Vamos jii jii, solo estoy observándola. No tengo intención… de romperla ni nada parecido – dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por la hoja, sin apartar su mirada de Erza. El gremio estaba en silencio mortal, nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Nadie salvo Gray y Jack, por supuesto, que se lanzaron con un grito sobre el rubio para defender a su compañera. Pero fueron detenidos y estampados contra el suelo por Mirajane, que estaba muy seria y observaba la escena con preocupación.

Antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir, o que Erza y Laxus pudieran hacer algo de lo que se arrepintieran durante el resto de su vida, una silueta envuelta en fuego entró disparada por una de las ventanas del gremio y le arrebató de entre las manos del rubio la nodachi. Saltó hacia atrás, regresando al suelo, y el fuego se disolvió revelando el rostro de un Natsu con las pupilas encogidas por la ira. Sin dejar de observar al rubio, tendió el arma a su compañera pelirroja.

– Esa sí que fue una entrada épica – comentó Jack. Por respuesta, Mirajane incrustó aún más su cabeza entre las tablas del suelo – Que no veoppmmhhhhh – el peli castaño no pudo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a comer madera casi literalmente hablando. Gray, al ver el destino de su compañero, se mantuvo muy quieto y callado.

– Natsu… – dijo Erza, sorprendida por la súbita llegada del peli rosa. Pero él no la miró, ni dio señales de haberla oído. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Laxus, que le observaban con desprecio.

– Y así es como decide aparecer el dragon slayer. O mejor dicho, uno de los insectos que enturbian el buen nombre de mi gremio – dijo Laxus con desdén.

– Éste no es tu gremio. Es el de todos. Y si vuelves a amenazar a Erza… – respondió Natsu lentamente.

– Laxus, fuera de aquí – ordenó Makarov con una voz que no dejaba márgenes, pues había visto que la situación, si el rubio permanecía más tiempo allí, se iba a ir fuera de control. O eso pensaba él, que Laxus obedecería. Pero su nieto tenía otros planes.

– Oe… jii jii… no quieras tener tanta prisa. Creo que el escupe fuego boca chancla estaba a punto de decir algo. Vamos, demuestra un poco de ese valor del que tanto alardeas, ¿qué ibas a decir? – le desafió el Dreyar, saltando desde el segundo piso y encarando al joven de catorce años.

– Si vuelves a amenazar a Erza tendrás que comer con una pajita el resto de tu vida – se atrevió a responder Natsu, quedando a solo dos pasos del rubio – No voy a permitir que te rías del gremio y de mis compañeros sólo porque seamos menos fuertes que tú. Laxus, te desafío a un duelo – dijo el peli rosa muy serio. Ya estaba hecho, maldijo Makarov. Él sospechaba que eso iba a ocurrir, y estaba dividido entre ejercer su autoridad como padre y Maestro, o dejarles alas y libertad a los mocosos

– ¡SUEEEELTAME MIRA! ¡VOY A PATEAR EL CULO A NATSU POR IDIOTA! – gritaba Jack con la cabeza ladeada mientras forcejeaba intentando levantarse. El peli castaño no podía creerse la inconsciencia de su amigo.

– Jack san cálmate, o Mira nee te hará daño – dijo Lissana agachándose a su lado. Si estaba preocupada por el peli rosa, lo disimulaba muy bien. Por respuesta, Mira soltó a Gray que se había calmado y retorció el brazo de Jack

– Cacho loca para que me lo parteeeees… ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa! – fue el extraño grito de respuesta de Jack, que provocó una carcajada cruel en la peliblanca, que no soltaba el agarre.

– Acepto tu desafío, enano. Es hora de enseñarte quién manda aquí – contestó Laxus mientras tronaba los dedos. Ambos salieron del gremio y se dirigieron hacia las cercanías del bosque al sur de Magnolia. El gremio se había quedado shokeado, y unos cuantos no quisieron ir a ver cómo el rubio pateaba al peli rosa, por compasión hacia él. Pero la mayoría salió corriendo detrás cuando se recobraron del susto. Erza fue la primera en llegar, que miró a Natsu con una expresión de rabia y miedo impropia de ella.

– No permitiré que hagas esto Natsu. No tienes por qué hacerlo – dijo la pelirroja mientras le sujetaba del brazo. Por toda respuesta, el inocente y despreocupado Natsu la atrajo hacia él y la dio un breve y cálido abrazo con su brazo derecho

– Lo hago por ti, Erza. No permitiré a nadie que te hable de ese modo, eres mi nakama. Y por los demás Erza – respondió Natsu, emocionando y dejando extrañamente fría a la pelirroja, que no supo que responder ni cómo reaccionar al abrazo del peli rosa. A unos diez metros le esperaba Laxus, que le miraba con desdén. Un poco roja, se separó de él sin agresividad, y esperó a que los demás llegaran. Al menos, Laxus tuvo la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario de lo que acababa de ver. Podía ser muchas cosas, como egoísta, borde o apático, pero no era alguien que juzgara las relaciones de los demás. Lo único que importaba era ser los más fuertes, cumplir las misiones y ser los mejores. Makarov llegó en ese momento.

– No estoy a favor de que hagáis esto. Si se os va de las manos y acabáis hiriéndoos gravemente, habrá consecuencias graves. Las palabras no son motivo para expulsar a un compañero. Pero poner en peligro la vida de un nakama es otra cosa… estáis advertidos – dijo Makarov, supuestamente dirigiéndose a ambos, pero realmente se dirigía a su nieto.

– Relájate jii jii. No voy a matarlo. Sólo le voy a enseñar una valiosa lección. Que no hay hueco en mi futuro gremio para la gente estúpida y débil que no conocen su lugar – el tono de Laxus era más preocupante que si estuviera gritando. Makarov le observó con verdadero temor, pero no dijo nada. Había tomado su decisión de escoger por la libertad de sus mocosos antes que por su seguridad cuando se trata de discusiones entre ellos, y debía respetarla. Sólo intervendría si la pelea se salía de control.

– Te vas a arrepentir por lo que le dijiste a Erza, Laxus ¡Karyū no Kagitsume! – (Garra del Dragón de Fuego) dijo Natsu, que acortó la distancia entre ambos de un salto mientras transformaba su mano en una garra, con la que intentó golpear el rostro de Laxus. El rubio alzó su brazo y la garra impactó contra él.

– ¿Qué entrenamiento ha seguido Natsu para en sólo dos semanas haber mejorado tanto? – preguntó un muy sorprendido Jack, con los brazos cruzados. Mirajane, Elfman y Gray le miraron extrañados por un segundo, antes de volver a centrar su atención en la pelea.

Laxus no retrocedió, pero se vio algo sorprendido porque Natsu parecía más fuerte que antes. Lo hizo retroceder sin esfuerzo, y lanzó su ataque.

– Puño de relámpagos – dijo el mago clase S, rodeando su puño derecho de su magia de rayo y lanzándolo contra Natsu. Éste saltó justo a tiempo y pudo esquivar el golpe, que se estrelló contra el suelo abriendo un agujero. Natsu volvió a atacar desde el costado a Laxus, con sus brazos envueltos en llamas, pero el rubio nuevamente detuvo el golpe y conectó un puñetazo a la cara de Natsu sin necesidad de ni usar magia, que salió rodando por el suelo. El peli rosa se levantó con esfuerzo, y volvió a lanzarse sobre el mago usando su técnica más poderosa.

– ¡Karyū no Kōen! – gritó el peli rosa, mientras juntaba el fuego de ambas manos y generaba una inmensa explosión, que estaba a punto de golpear de lleno contra el mago de pelo rubio.

– Thunder Mirror – contestó Laxus, y generó con su magia de rayo una pantalla protectora que detuvo el golpe de Natsu, pero para sorpresa de todos se rompió por el impacto. "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó muy sorprendido Laxus, aunque por fuera no cambió su expresión de desdén y superioridad. Desde cuando Natsu es capaz de romper mi escudo defensivo, cuando es incapaz de plantarle cara a Erza y Mira. Y entonces comprendió algo – Ya veo. Es la rabia lo que te ha vuelto más poderoso… ¿verdad? ¿Te jode que le haya dicho a la pelirroja que no tiene familia, que no le importa a nadie lo que ella sea? ¿Verdad? – preguntó, buscando provocarle. Los magos y magas del gremio le miraron en su mayoría con rabia, y Jack fue sujetado por Mira cuando estuvo a punto otra vez de atacarle. Natsu achicó los ojos y se lanzó sobre él abandonado toda precaución. Lanzó un directo envuelto en fuego, mientras saltaba para quedar a su altura ya que Laxus era mucho más alto que él, contra la cara del rubio. Pero el Dreyar esperaba ese golpe y se agachó a toda velocidad, para a continuación golpear con un tremendo gancho de su mano izquierda el estómago del joven mago. Natsu boqueó mientras escupía saliva, y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, a los pies del mago rubio, que le miró con desdén – Eres predecible. Quizá tu rabia por querer proteger a tus estúpidos amigos te hace más fuerte, pero recuerda esto – y mientras decía eso levantó tirando de los pelos al dragon slayer, que se sujetaba el estómago y le miraba con un rictus de odio y dolor, hasta dejarle a la altura de su rostro y con sus pies colgado en el aire – Sin poder, sin fuerza, no se puede proteger a nadie – y lanzó a Natsu a varios metros de distancia con desprecio.

– Se acabó, esto no se lo consiento – dijo para sorpresa de todos Macao, que quería a Natsu como si fuera uno de sus sobrinos. De hecho, y a modo de broma, Natsu llamaba a Macao "tío" en ocasiones, pues tenían una relación muy cercana.

– Quieto donde estás – dijo Makarov, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados mirando la pelea, cada vez más cabreado con la forma de actuar de su nieto. Si alguien debía intervenir, era él. Pero no podían herir el orgullo de Natsu parando el combate en ese momento. Makarov sabía muy bien que el peli rosa no perdonaría al que lo hiciera.

– Esta pelea terminó. Eres demasiado aburrido, no conseguiste hacerme ni estirar los músculos del dedo meñique – mintió Laxus, pues se negaba a reconocer ante los demás que Natsu había mejorado mucho. Por supuesto, seguía sin poder ganar a Erza o Mira, y mucho menos a él… pero el caso era que había mejorado. Seguramente ahora mismo él era el más fuerte de todo el grupo de niñatos del gremio de quince años para abajo, y la rabia y la ira le habían motivado aún más, pensaba Laxus. Pero el peli rosa se levantó con esfuerzo, mientras se sujetaba las rodillas para detener los temblores que le recorrían.

– Esto no ha acabado ¡Karyū no Tekken! – (Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego) dijo, mientras se lanzaba sobre Laxus una vez más. Laxus detuvo el puño de llamas con su propia magia, y golpeó a Natsu, pero el peli rosa se negó a caer y volvió a intentar golpear a Laxus. El rubio bloqueó el ataque, y contraatacó, pero Natsu saltó hacia atrás y le esquivó para lanzarse de nuevo sobre él. Durante un minuto, el combate pareció igualado, pero por supuesto Laxus estaba jugando con él, o como mucho evaluándole.

– Patada del relámpago – dijo tras esquivar un rugido de Natsu que chamuscó los pelos de los magos espectadores, que se tiraron al suelo asustados. Natsu recibió el impacto en el costado, escupió sangre por la violencia del golpe y salió rodando hasta quedar junto a Erza.

– Será mejor que no te levantes lagartija – se burló Laxus, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y se disponía a regresar al gremio. Pero el peli rosa, boqueando y con todo el cuerpo temblando volvía a incorporarse. Erza puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo mientras se agachaba junto a él.

– Déjalo ya, por favor – le rogó ella. Pero Natsu la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba realmente impresionada por la mejora de Natsu, pero sabía perfectamente que ni así podría ganarla a ella o a Mira. Muchísimo menos a Nadia y Laxus – No tienes la fuerza, la destreza y la edad suficientes para hacerlo Natsu… aunque sí el corazón para lograrlo en unos años. Yo estoy bien, no tienes que seguir peleando por lo que pasó antes – le dijo en voz baja, para que los demás no les oyeran. Pero Natsu se puso en pie mientras quitaba con suavidad la mano de la pelirroja.

– Esto ya no es sólo por ti y los demás. No puede haber alguien en el gremio que desprecie de semejante manera a sus nakamas y que no reciba una lección – dijo el dragon slayer, mientras rodeaba todo su cuerpo en llamas y recordaba las últimas dos semanas junto a su mentor, amigo, compañero y padre adoptivo Gildarts Clive.

.

 **Flashback**

– Natsu, lo que voy a enseñarte es algo que te llevará años poder usarlo y controlarlo, pero creo que en diez días aprenderás todo lo básico para poder desarrollarlo y entrenarlo por ti mismo. En uno de mis viajes conocí a un tipo interesante. Él me explicó cómo despertar unos ataques especiales que poseéis todos los dragon slayers… su nombre común es Técnicas Secretas, o Artes Secretas. Pero tú puedes llamarlo como creas conveniente, supongo que cada dragon slayer le pondrá un nombre distinto – dijo el mago clase SS de cabello pelirrojo, mientras miraba hacia la hoguera que el peli rosa había hecho. Se encontraban en un bosque lejano a Magnolia, oculto a miradas inconvenientes. Gildarts quería que ése entrenamiento no fuera conocido por los futuros enemigos de Natsu hasta que llegara la hora de que se hiciera totalmente necesario utilizarlo

– ¡Sugoooooooi! – gritó el peli rosa. No se imaginaba lo duro que iba a ser ése entrenamiento, pero después de mucho esfuerzo y tenacidad por su parte, entrenando como loco y aprendiendo a concentrar su magia, los resultados que buscaba Gildarts llegaron. Tras ocho días, logró despertar el poder que le permitiría, algún día, poder controlar esos ataques.

– Natsu, todo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, como siempre superaste mis expectativas. Nos quedan aún dos días, asique a lo mejor te interesa aprender algo más – sugirió Gildarts, orgulloso de su alumno. Pero Natsu había fruncido el ceño.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo atacaste al tipo que nos enfrentó a todos hace tres años? ¿Qué te convertiste en una especie de flecha de luz? – preguntó Natsu sin perder su ceño.

– No es algo que me guste recordar, idiota – suspiró resignado Gildarts, que rememoró uno de los sucesos más tristes de su vida – Pero sí, lo recuerdo

– También se lo he visto usar a Laxus en alguna ocasión. Y a una maga más del gremio… ¿qué se supone que es eso? – insistió Natsu. Gildarts sonrió, recuperando su buen humor con facilidad.

– Eso se llama el ataque cometa. Es una magia adaptable al poder mágico del usuario y a su magia. Es una magia poderosa y poco conocida, me sorprende que el nieto de Makarov sepa usarla. Pero si lo que quieres es aprenderla, con lo fácil que aprendes todo lo relacionado con la batalla creo que podrás dominarla entre hoy y mañana – afirmó Gildarts, que comenzó el entrenamiento para que Natsu pudiera usar ese raro ataque. En sí solo no era de mucha utilidad, pero si se combinaba con el poder mágico de quien lo usaba, daba protección al usuario gracias a la magia que lo rodeaba al atacar, y aumentaba mucho el poder, a costa de usar una gran cantidad de magia. Y además cuanto más destructiva fuera la magia del usuario, mayor daño causaba el ataque, por lo que podía ir de perlas para el destructivo Natsu. Y por eso era un as bajo la manga de Gildarts, que era el ejemplo viviente a seguir en lo referente a magia de destrucción.

.

 **Fin del flashback** **y nota del autor: Como ya dije, nunca haré un power up sin explicación. Siempre serán explicados, antes, durante, o después de la pelea o situación en la que aparezca el power up o el nuevo ataque. Aunque sea derivado de los sentimientos, incluso ahí, tendrá una explicación. Tienen 10 días de entrenamiento porque les tomó dos días ir hasta ese lugar, y otros dos más regresar.**

 **.**

– ¡SÓLO TENEMOS UNA VIDA LAXUS! ¡APRENDE A DISFRUTARLA! ¡SUISEI NO KASAI! – (Cometa de Fuego) gritó Natsu mientras volaba por el aire convertido en una brillante bola de llamas rojas y amarillas. Salió disparado sobre el rubio, que tuvo que aumentar su potencia mágica para reaccionar a tiempo y bloquear el ataque con sus brazos en forma de X. La explosión y la llamarada del impacto levantaron una gran nube de polvo, pero de entre la misma salió la silueta de Laxus, que había salido disparado por el gran ataque del peli rosa, que ahora sí, estaba totalmente agotado. La gente del gremio quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Jack y Gray saltaban de júbilo y Erza miraba admirada y un poco roja a Natsu.

Laxus se estrelló contra un árbol, partiéndolo en dos, y cayó al suelo rodando. Se levantó mientras se miraba los antebrazos chamuscados. "Este mocoso ha conseguido dañarme por primera vez" pensó con furia y algo de orgullo. Pero rápidamente aisló la parte que estaba orgullosa del éxito de su compañero, y la furia lo embargó por entero. Se transformó en rayo y regresó junto a Natsu, que tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo y boqueaba por el agotamiento.

– ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME LO QUE DEBO HACER CON MI VIDA? Tienes que entrenar por lo menos durante 500 años para decirme eso, niñato – dijo Laxus, mientras se preparaba para seguir la pelea

– Te equivocas Laxus… sé que lo que pretendes hacer es algo bueno… pero te equivocas en cómo hacerlo. Sé que fue muy duro para ti lo que ocurrió, pero ya es hora de que abras los ojos. Somos tus nakamas… no tus enemigos. Es hora de que cambies, Laxus Dreyar Saryth – dijo Natsu. La historia detrás del segundo apellido del rubio era conocida en todo el gremio, pero Laxus jamás había hablado de ese tema con nadie. Lo rehuía con todas sus fuerzas.

– Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre. Te voy a matar imbécil – contestó Laxus. Su tono de voz, nuevo en él, tenía algo de miedo, rabia contenida y mucho, mucho dolor. Laxus saltó hacia atrás y generó una gran bola de energía eléctrica, amarilla, blanca y azul, tan poderosa que los magos más débiles tuvieron que agarrarse a algo para no salir volando. – ¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción! ¡REIJINGU BORUTO! – y la lanzó contra Natsu, que vio el ataque, que podía ser incluso mortal, descendiendo sobre él.

– ¡EMPYREAM! – gritó una voz, y saliendo de la nada un potente puñetazo mandó volando hacia los cielos la magia de Laxus, que explotó a muchos kilómetros de altura, brillando con gran intensidad durante unos segundos. Con su capa negra raída ondeando al viento, una mirada de gran furia, y el puño de su mano derecha humeante, se alzaba Gildarts. Se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Laxus y Natsu, y le había salvado probablemente la vida antes de que Makarov tuviera tiempo a intervenir – Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a Natsu... Si quieres meterte con alguien, Laxus ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! – gritó el pelirrojo, que saltó a toda velocidad contra el atónito rubio y lo golpeó en el rostro estrellándolo contra las rocas y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Laxus con un grito de ira y dolor se desplazó en forma de relámpago hasta quedar plantado ante el mago clase SS.

– Al fin te dignaste a aparecer. El que nunca está cuando se le necesita. El que fracasó en proteger a toda persona a la que debería haber protegido. Serás el más fuerte, pero eres un maldito cobarde, Gildarts – escupió con rabia y los ojos achicados Laxus. Tenía el labio partido y le salía sangre por él. La acusación dejó impactado al pelirrojo, pues sabía a lo que el rubio se refería.

– Han pasado cinco años, Laxus. Es tiempo de que lo superes. Ella no habría querido que actuaras así con tus nakamas… eras un chico amable, un poco peleón y pasota, pero bueno. ¿Qué pensaría de ti ella ahora? – siguió diciendo Gildarts sin despegar sus ojos del rubio.

– ¡NO TE CREAS MI PADRE GILDARTS! ¡YO NO TENGO PADRE QUE PUEDA JUZGAR MIS ACTOS! – gritó el rubio. Al empezar el día, nadie le hubiera dicho que la cosa terminaría así. Pero ahora se estaba viendo obligado a enfrentar lo que llevaba años rehuyendo. Makarov dio un paso al frente.

– Te he criado, te he visto crecer, desde que eras un mocoso. Te he visto volverte alguien fuerte, poderoso, nada menos que un mago rango S. Y ahora he visto cómo te has convertido en una amenaza para alguien que dio el paso para ayudarte – intervino el viejo, mirando con pena y desaprobación a su nieto. Su mirada fue como una cuchilla en el corazón para Laxus, al que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se las quitó de un manotazo, y su mente confusa decidió machacar a todos esos sujetos que le estaban obligando a tener que hacer frente a su destino. Juntó las palmas de sus manos con una mirada enloquecida y una sonrisa siniestra, y entre ellas apareció un núcleo de pura energía mágica encantada. Era una de las tres grandes técnicas secretas de su gremio.

– ¿Cómo… cómo demonios aprendiste eso? – murmuró un atónito Makarov. Los magos más experimentados o cultos, como Erza, Levy, Mira, Gildarts, Macao y Jack sabían lo que era eso: el Fairy Law.

– ¡YO SOY EL MÁS FUERTE! ¡TODOS SOIS MIS ENEMIGOS! La ley de las hadas a sido invocada… ¡FAIRY LAW! – rugió el rubio, y la luz se expandió cubriendo toda la explanada y parte del bosque donde se encontraban.

Un rato después, la nube de luz y polvo se disolvió, y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail comprobaron con sorpresa que seguían intactos. Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse entre el grupo, mientras delante de Gildarts y Natsu, que se incorporaban mientras se frotaban los ojos, Laxus caía de rodillas con la mirada perdida de quien no comprende nada.

– ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – preguntó mirando a su abuelo. Éste, comprobado que todos sus hijos e hijas estaban bien, se giró hacia su nieto y le dirigió una mirada neutra que le preocupó mucho más que cualquier mirada de furia que le hubiera lanzado a lo largo de su vida.

– Que no somos tus enemigos, Laxus. Tu corazón sabía eso, pero tu estúpida cabeza se negó a escucharlo – y se giró hacia el resto de magos – Regresamos al gremio ahora mismo. Tú también, Laxus – dijo el Mago Santo, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso seguido lentamente por el resto de sus compañeros.

.

De vuelta en el gremio, Laxus esperaba sentado en el despacho de su abuelo la sentencia por su conducta. Había intentado herir de gravedad, incluso una parte de él había querido matar a un compañero. Había atacado a todos los miembros del gremio. Con la cabeza fría y el corazón calmado, comprendía la estupidez de sus acciones. No esperaba el perdón, pero tampoco lo buscaba. No creía merecerlo.

– ¿Eres consciente de tus acciones? – preguntó severamente mientras miraba por la ventana el viejo.

– Sí – contestó en voz baja Laxus.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Los insultos a Erza, el ataque final contra Natsu… el ataque contra todos tus compañeros… ¿Por qué Laxus? – siguió preguntando Makarov, demasiado dolido como para tener en cuenta la triste forma de hablar de su nieto.

– Yo… estaba furioso. Siento mucha rabia por lo que pasó… y quería que el gremio fuera más fuerte para que nuestros compañeros no mueran. Me dejé llevar y me cegué por la rabia y la ira… sé que no merezco el perdón de nadie, pero si sirve de algo, por poco que sea, siento lo que he hecho… jii jii – contestó Laxus sin levantar la vista del suelo. Makarov tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero intentó pronunciar las siguientes palabras con la mayor seriedad y seguridad posibles.

– Laxus, quedas expulsado de… – antes de que pudiera acabar, la puerta de la habitación fue derribada.

– ¡No puedes expulsarle ossan! ¡Yo le desafié! – gritó Natsu mientras se precipitaba dentro de la habitación.

– MOCOOOOSOOOOOOO – gritó Makarov, preparándose para golpearle con su puño, pero de la nada un escudo rectangular de color plateado apareció ante Natsu, y Makarov se detuvo confuso.

– Déjele terminar, Maestro, por favor – dijo Jack, disolviendo el escudo.

– ¿Cómo os atrevéis a interrumpir al Maestro? – dijo Erza echa una furia, pero fue sujetada por Mirajane, que observaba la seria expresión de Jack sabiendo que no había que intervenir. El resto de niños por todos conocidos, se escondían a ambos lados de la puerta del despacho del Mago Santo. El viejo no dijo nada, pero por eso mismo el peli rosa supuso que podía seguir hablando

– Yo inicié la pelea y provoqué que Laxus llegara a ese extremo. Si tienes que expulsarle, tendrás que expulsarme también a mí, ossan – desafío Natsu, dejando atónitos a todos, incluido a Jack.

– Si llego a saber que dirías eso dejo que te reviente con el puño, idiota – dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano. Makarov se sintió alagado por lo que el idiota había dicho. Había que ser muy valiente y saber que un gremio se basa en la gente que lo compone para reaccionar como Natsu lo había hecho. Una vez más, ese mocoso le daba una lección importante sobre cómo debía ser un mago, un hijo… un amigo.

– Natsu, tú no intentaste matar a nadie. Tú no atacaste a todos tus compañeros. Pelear es bueno, pero poner en peligro la vida de un compañero es algo imperdonable en éste gremio – respondió tercamente el viejo.

– Expulsarle no servirá de nada, y perderemos a alguien muy valioso para el gremio. Oblígale a hacer algo que le permita permanecer aquí, que ayude a reparar el daño que ha causado con su acción y que sirva para algo – propuso Jack apoyado desde la puerta, en una postura sorprendentemente similar a la de Mystogan. Makarov estuvo a punto de reír al ver el parecido en gestos y formas de actuar, y a veces hasta de pensar, cada vez mayor entre ambos, pero sin que Jack dejara de ser él mismo en ningún momento – Además, sigue siendo tu nieto. Sigue siendo un nakama… un gilipollas, pero un nakama al fin y al cabo. Si está arrepentido, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

– Si le das segundas oportunidades hasta a la gente contra la que te has enfrentado, también puedes dársela a tu nieto – añadió Natsu con una tímida sonrisa.

– No tengo derecho a que me perdonéis, ni quiero tampoco que lo hagáis – dijo Laxus sin levantar la vista del suelo, pero conmovido con ambos adolescentes en su interior. Makarov quedó en silencio por las palabras de ambos, pensando en una sentencia alternativa a la original. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

– Laxus, de ahora en adelante ayudarás a todos los miembros del gremio que lo necesiten durante los siguientes meses. Los protegerás cuando vayan a misiones complicadas, y te asegurarás de que realicen ellos las misiones, interviniendo sólo cuando necesiten tu ayuda… o la situación sea grave. Las recompensas seguirán siendo para ellos. Harás esto durante los próximos tres meses, y si no recibo quejas por parte de tus compañeros, volverás a ser un miembro de pleno derecho del gremio, y quedarán olvidadas tus acciones. Puedes darle las gracias a estos dos mocosos por el benévolo castigo que me han convencido para imponerte. ¿Aceptas, o te vas del gremio? – Makarov estaba poniendo a prueba a su nieto. Laxus se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas le habían hecho sentir por primera vez en años un sentimiento de culpabilidad que quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma. El día anterior se hubiera reído de su abuelo y se habría largado del gremio, planeando como conquistarlo desde fuera. Pero ahora, sabía que por dentro quería al gremio, quería a la gente que lo componía, y quería a su abuelo.

– Acepto… jii jii – dijo levantando la vista del suelo y mirando al viejo.

– Pues fuera de aquí. No quiero ver más tu rostro – terminó la conversación Makarov, aún cabreado por lo sucedido. Salió del despacho antes que su nieto, que se puso lentamente en pie mientras le miraba, y salió por la puerta, encontrándose con todos los salvajes que le miraban habiendo sido cazados in fraganti en la segunda planta, planta prohibida para todos los magos que no fueran clase S o SS, o Erza. Natsu y Jack saltaron por detrás del Maestro y se posicionaron junto al resto de sus compañeros.

– ¡QUÉ TENGO DICHO RESPECTO A SUBIR A LA SEGUNDA PLANTA, PANDA DE IDIOTAS! ¡TODOS VOSOTROS OS VAIS A PASAR EL PRÓXIMO MES LIMPIANDO LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD GRATIS! – gritó Makarov, mientras barría con sus brazos a Natsu, Jack, Mira, Erza, Gray, Happy, Elfman, Cana Levy Jet y Droy, que cayeron al primer piso gritando

– Viejo ésta me la pagas – gritó Jack.

– ¡Os derrotaré a todos! – chilló Natsu

– ¡Aye! – gritó Happy

– ¡Makarov cómo te atreves a golpearme! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Erza y Mira. Todos acabaron estrellados en el suelo unos sobre otros, una explosiva situación que derivó en cuestión de segundos a una batalla generalizada en la primera planta del gremio.

Laxus se asomó por la barandilla, y por primera vez en años, sonrió al ver una pelea de todos sus idiotas… de todos sus nakamas.

.

.

 **Bueno, termina el capítulo, y tendremos nuevo time skip. Estamos a punto de entrar en el gran arco central de la historia, espero que estéis preparados para derroche de romance, acción, y emoción.**

 **Una versión más simple de la batalla de Magnolia entre los compañeros de Laxus y Laxus, ni tan emotiva ni tan emocionante. Siento haberos dejado sin esa épica y emotiva escena en el final de ese arco, en la que Laxus acabó totalmente emocionado al ver el desfile de fantasía. Os lo compensaré lo prometo… pero como ya sabéis, esta historia es alternativa, asique no es necesario repetir lo mismo. Si queréis ese momento, es tan simple como acudir al anime o al manga.**

 **La única duda que no aclaro en éste capítulo, y que se añade al resto de misterios de la historia es… ¿quién es "ella", que tanto parece afectar a Laxus, y qué la pasó? Como siempre, más adelante será aclarado**

 **Sin más espero vuestras reviews, y os recuerdo que ahora también trabajo en un segundo fic de FT llamado WALKING TAIL, que tendré en un segundo plano pero que iré subiendo también lentamente.**


	12. Nubes de Guerra

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Capítulo 12. Segundo time skip, ésta vez de dos años. Ahora los personajes tienen en su mayoría entre 15 y 18 años. Lo prometido es deuda, y comenzamos el nuevo arco. Éste capítulo casi no tiene relación con su título más allá de su comienzo, pero es necesario para seguir la historia oficial de Fairy Tail. En cualquier caso, para el nudo de la historia lo más relevante es el comienzo.**

 **El próximo capítulo, el 13, lo tengo ya listo desde hace un par de meses, con la salvedad de que añadiré un par de páginas más de romance. La acción vendrá poco a poco, pero una vez llegue nadie podrá pararla. Del mismo modo, este arco dará inicio a una relación entre personajes… ¿Qué pareja será?**

 **Como siempre espero vuestras reviews, estoy seguro que hay cosas que puedo mejorar y sólo con vuestra ayuda, críticas y consejos puedo hacerlo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **NUBES DE GUERRA**

 **.**

En el centro de una inmensa ciudadela, se alzaba una gran cúpula negra. La tenebrosa fortaleza se alzaba en la cima de una gran colina, situada en el centro de una inmensa llanura circular, rodeada totalmente de montañas, oculta por las nubes grises, y sólo iluminada por los relámpagos y por un anillo mágico kilométrico situado por encima de la fortaleza. Base de roca, muros de metal, torres de adamantio. Era un lugar tenebroso, pero mucho más tenebroso era lo que se encontraba en su interior.

En el interior de la cúpula, se alzaba un inmenso salón del trono. Debía de medir por lo menos un centenar de metros de altura, y unos trescientos metros de pared a pared. En el centro exacto de la circunferencia, se alzaba un pedestal y un trono negro. Junto a dicho trono estaba clavada una gran lanza inclinada, y sujeta a ella, una bandera recogida de color morado y verde.

Las grandes puertas de acceso al salón, escoltadas por una docena de guardias portadores de grandes espadas, y totalmente cubiertos por una armadura de caballero de colores negros y verdes, se abrieron, y por ellas entraron dos personas. Uno de ellos era un demonio, condición que se averiguaba al ver sus grandes cuernos verticales. Iba cubierto de una túnica de mago blanca y naranja. Su cabeza carecía de rostro, sólo el pelo de color púrpura le caía por la espalda y le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero ningún otro atributo facial era visible en su pálida cabeza. Junto a él, caminaba otra persona, más pequeña y de menor estatura, pero llevaba una túnica verde oscuro que tapaba su rostro y su cuerpo.

Caminaron por una alfombra roja, hasta llegar al centro de la sala, situado a 150 metros de las enormes puertas. Sentado en el trono negro, ante ellos, se encontraba un ser envuelto totalmente en sombras, del doble de tamaño que un ser humano normal. Si se observaba detenidamente, parecía entreverse una armadura negra que se fusionaba con las sombras. O más bien, parecía que las sombras brotaban del cuerpo del portador de la armadura, pero no podía determinarse con precisión. La sombra alzó su cabeza, y una línea de color verde apareció, en el lugar donde estarían los ojos. Para ser precisos, parecía el visor de un yelmo que brillaba con intensidad.

– Señor, le traigo un regalo – dijo Iface, su voz, como siempre, carente de toda emoción. El aludido observó el regalo. Comprobó que sus experimentos estaban saliendo bien, y sintió una indescriptible alegría.

– ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Iface, sabes lo que significa esto? – preguntó Titán, mientras se levantaba de su negro trono y comenzaba a dar saltitos por el inmenso salón del trono.

– Disculpe mi desconocimiento, pero lo ignoro, mi señor – contestó Iface mientras inclinaba su cabeza carente de rostro.

– Significa que por fin… por fin… podemos reanudar el juego. Retiraos, los dos, y esperad instrucciones – concluyó Titán, que se sentó en la parte alta del respaldo de su trono, dándoles la espalda. Los aludidos dieron media vuelta, y salieron de la inmensa habitación con rapidez.

Titán se quedó acompañado por la docena de guardias inmóviles que custodiaban las grandes puertas. Desde allí sentado, observó la parte de atrás de su salón circular, envuelta en sombras.

– Y bien, compañeros de maldición, ¿qué opinión os merece todo esto? – preguntó con su clásico tono de voz, que mezclaba oscuridad, guasa, locura y terror.

– Deberíais dejarnos intervenir a nosotros, mi maldecido señor – dijo una primera voz masculina y áspera

– No somos quienes para juzgar sus decisiones, mi amado Imperator – contestó una segunda voz femenina y sensual.

– Matémoslos a todos de una vez, temido Master. Siento que voy a explotar por no poder salir a jugar... jugar y matar, jugar y matar – dijo la tercera voz, masculina, y con un tono totalmente enloquecido.

– Como si a ti te importara nuestra opinión – se quejó una voz femenina aguda y estridente.

– No seas tan desagradable, amiga mía, él es nuestro padre y amo – respondió otra voz femenina exactamente igual.

Titán sonrió. Jamás llegarían a un acuerdo. Pero no podía ser de otra manera… si fuera de otra manera, todo sería aburrido. Y odiaba el aburrimiento. El siguiente juego iba a comenzar, y esperaba obtener grandes resultados de él.

– Responderme a una pregunta, mis cinco más queridos y maldecidos amigos. Si tuvierais que elegir para decorar el cabecero de vuestra cama sólo una cabeza… ¿cuál elegiríais? – preguntó.

– Dragón – respondió la primera voz.

– Tigre – contestó la segunda.

– Espíritu – afirmó la tercera.

– Sirena – dijo la cuarta.

– Caballo – concluyó la quinta.

Titán se quedó en silencio, mientras fingía meditar. Una nueva franja verde apareció en su negra cabeza, en el lugar donde estaría la boca, y se contrajo hasta formar una gran sonrisa. Cinco pares de ojos refulgieron en la oscuridad del fondo de la habitación circular. Dos ojos rojos, cuatro azules, dos marrones y dos blancos.

– ¿Sabéis que me gustaría a mí? Sus sugerencias fueron buenas, y mi secretaria a tomado buena nota de ellas – dijo con falsa voz de formalidad, que provocó algunas carcajadas y bufidos de los cinco interpelados – ¡SILENCIO! – gritó de pronto, muy alterado, para al instante volver a sonreír y comenzar a reír – ¿Sabéis que elegiría yo? – lanzada la pregunta, Titán quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

– **Hada** – concluyó Titán, mientras, ahora sí, seis pares de voces soltaban grandes carcajadas que hicieron temblar las paredes de la habitación

.

Ésta misteriosa conversación tuvo lugar dos años después de la batalla entre Laxus y Natsu, es decir, en la misma época que la historia de éste capítulo. Durante esos dos años habían pasado muchas cosas. Laxus cumplió con su castigo, y luego volvió a tomar misiones. Aunque seguía siendo bastante pasivo y aislacionista, trató con más respeto a todos sus compañeros.

Nadia, la maga de clase S, se marchó del gremio para empezar una nueva vida en la capital del Reino, Crocus, después de conocer y enamorarse en una de sus misiones de un oficial de la Guardia Real. La despedida fue muy emotiva, pero ella de vez en cuando visitaba a la que siempre fue y sería su primera familia.

Erza y Mirajane consiguieron convertirse en magas de rango Superior. En un examen épico, fuera de todo lo común, las dos chicas pasaron todas las pruebas hasta llegar, sólo ellas, a la final. Se enfrentaron en una batalla final entre ambas durante horas. La vencedora se convertiría en maga clase S. Pero ninguna de las dos cedió. Lucharon durante todo ese día, y llegada la noche seguían peleando, ya sin magia. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder. Finalmente ambas cayeron noqueadas, y Makarov, totalmente impresionado, decidió saltarse las leyes y nombrar a ambas magas de clase S. Por supuesto, eso le costó una buena reprimenda por parte del Consejo Mágico, pero cuando conocieron los detalles de la pelea aceptaron la decisión del viejo Maestro, aunque con opiniones encontradas.

La relación entre Erza y Natsu se volvió más estrecha. Natsu no parecía aún ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, y Erza se negaba a asumir sus sentimientos, pero la realidad era cada día más fuerte. Y esa realidad era que ambos se sentían muy a gusto realizando misiones juntos, o simplemente pasando tiempo juntos. Aunque eso no salvó a Natsu de las palizas de la pelirroja.

Gray, Natsu, Jack, Happy etc siguieron haciendo misiones juntos, o por separado, según les apeteciera o según la necesidad. Happy había desarrollado una nueva y curiosa manía: se metía todo lo que podía con Jack, y le gastaba continuas bromas. El peli castaño se las devolvía siempre que podía. Jack y Mirajane seguían como siempre, pero se habían cogido algo de cariño. De vez en cuando, cuando la familia Strauss iba a una misión, Jack les acompañaba. Del mismo modo, la chica comenzó a entrenar con Jack, en vez de pegarle palizas, y el chico se hizo mucho más fuerte. Que nadie se engañe, las palizas de la peliblanca al peli castaño siguieron siendo casi tan habituales como las de Erza a Natsu.

Natsu también entrenaba con Erza, que peleaba con Gray y Natsu para entrenarlos. Erza enseñó los fundamentos del manejo de la lanza a Jack, para que pudiera emplear su Lanza Áurea con mayor efectividad y control. Natsu seguía buscando a Ingeel en sus viajes, igual que Jack a Lune, pero ni una sola pista de uno u otra llegó a oídos de ambos amigos.

También se dieron también grandes cambios en el físico de los compañeros, y en algunos casos también en la mentalidad. Kana comenzó a cogerle afición a beber. Mirajane se calmó un poco. Natsu, Gray y Jack maduraron un poco, pero tampoco mucho. Happy terminó su crecimiento. Elfman era un gigantón de grandes músculos ahora. Erza, Mirajane, Kana y algunas compañeras tenían ahora un cuerpo que hacía que Macao y Warren babearan accidentalmente en ocasiones. Natsu, Jack y Gray no podían competir con Elfam, pero sus duros entrenamientos les dieron unos cuerpos musculados y resistentes. Tenían dos nuevos compañeros: una maga francotiradora llamada Bisca, de el pelo verde y un nuevo mago tirador que la acompañaba siempre en sus misiones, llamado Alzak, de pelo negro,

Gildarts tomó unos meses después de su regreso… ¡una Misión de Cien años! Y se fue de Fiore para cumplirla, a los lejanos mares del sur. Mystogan seguía durmiendo a sus compañeros cuando iba por una misión, y sólo se dejaba ver por Jack y el Maestro, aunque Laxus también le veía cuando ambos coincidían, pues su hechizo de sueño no tenía efecto en él. Muy de vez en cuando entrenó al peli castaño.

La plaza de Estella en los Magos Santos fue ocupada por un mago llamado Jura, As de Lamia Scale (aunque Estella siempre conservaría el título honorífico). Y God Serena, finalmente, se convirtió en el Primero de los Diez Magos Santos, después de haber introducido una sexta lácrima de dragon slayer en su resistente cuerpo. Nadie en Fiore podía compararse con él. Quizá Gildarts, pero éste ya no estaba en el Reino. Draconia seguía siendo el gremio más fuerte, pero mucha gente empezó a ver potencial en Fairy Tail, poniéndolo por encima incluso de Phantom Lord, lo que despertó la ira del Maestro de dicho gremio, José Porla, que se ganó una golpiza de Makarov cuando se pasó con los insultos hacia los hijos del Quinto Mago Santo.

Por lo demás, la situación en el Reino no cambió. Ni avistamientos de dragones, ni de demonios, ni rastro del plan secreto y peligroso que cierto grupo planeaba, y que Silvers le había contado a Mystogan en los restos de su hogar destruido. El mundo estaba envuelto en una extraña calma. La calma que precede a la tempestad.

 **Ésta nueva saga que empieza con efecto inmediato, es el preludio de dicha tempestad…**

.

Cuando algo malo ocurre, los días empiezan exactamente igual que cuando no. El sol sale por el este, la gente se levanta y se dirige a sus escuelas o a sus lugares de trabajo. Todo parece normal, hasta que las noticias de la desgracia llegan a oídos de las personas a las que les afecta.

Así es como empezó el día en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, Happy habían regresado de una corta misión. Se dirigían al gremio mientras charlaban animadamente.

– Este año seguro que el ossan me presenta a las pruebas de Mago clase S. ¡Yosh! No puedo esperar para derrotar a Erza – dijo el peli rosa, demasiado seguro de sus posibilidades.

– Sí, claro, eso será en todo caso después de que éste año sea yo el que se convierta en mago de clase S – repuso Gray con los brazos cruzados.

– Yo me pregunto si las misiones clase S darán de recompensa pescados raros – dijo Happy mientras se relamía los bigotes. Gray no pudo evitar sonreír. Happy nunca cambiaría.

– Por cierto, Mira y los demás siguen en la misión clase S ¿no? – preguntó Natsu, cambiando el tema de conversación.

– Sí. Los Strauss y Jack se fueron hace ya una semana, deberían regresar pronto – contestó Gray. En principio, la misión era complicada, como cualquier misión clase S, pero estaba dentro del grupo de misiones clase S de rango bajo, es decir, de menos de 2 millones de recompensa. Habiendo ido una maga clase S, un dragon slayer, un mago take over de criaturas demoníacas y una maga de transformación, supuestamente la misión no debería darles problemas.

Las misiones clase S, como todo en la vida, tenían niveles de dificultad, según la recompensa: Por debajo de 3 millones, eran las más sencillas y rápidas, buenas para magos de clase S que llevaran poco tiempo siéndolo. D millones, misiones clase S de rango medio, que requerían de mucha experiencia. Y por último, de 9 millones en adelante, que eran las misiones clase Superior más complicadas, y solían requerir de varios magos de ese rango para poder realizarse, o de un mago SS.

Los tres compañeros llegaron al gremio, y Natsu como siempre abrió las puertas de una gran patada. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban en el salón, como Kana, Warren, Levy, Jet y Droy. Erza también estaba allí, junto a Bisca, Ambas habían regresado a Magnolia a primera hora de la mañana, después de un viaje que habían hecho a una ciudad cercana para renovar vestuario. La pelirroja reparó en la llegada del peli rosa y se acercó a él. Al ver su expresión, Happy y Gray huyeron dejando a su camarada/rival solo ante el peligro.

– Natsu, he recibido quejas en la ciudad en la que he estado de compras, acerca de un dragon slayer que causó muchos daños en una misión allí. Hace sólo doce días – comenzó a decir Erza muy seria. Natsu cayó de rodillas mientras suplicaba por su vida.

– Erza, juro por Mavis que yo no he hecho nada, ha sido Jack, tiene que haber sido él seguro, es malvado y cruel, castígale a él – decía el peli rosa con los ojos en blanco. "Con amigos así…" pensó Gray, no queriendo imaginarse la batalla campal que iban a tener los dragon slayers cuando Jack regresara y se enterara de cómo le vendió su amigo.

– No, no ha sido él tampoco. Ha sido el come hierro – le tranquilizó Erza. En los dos últimos años, un nuevo dragon slayer se había hecho famoso, además de los dos dragon slayers de Fairy Tail, y los dos de Draconia. Pertenecía al gremio de Phantom Lord.

– Gajeel Redfox… si se cree que me va a ganar en destrozar cosas lo lleva claro. ¡Moete kita zo! – gritó Natsu, olvidándose de ante quién estaba. Los miembros del gremio que observaban la escena quedaron pálidos y en silencio comenzaron a rezar por él.

– ¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué acabas de decir Natsu? – preguntó Erza, con una mirada aterradora. De golpe, Erza parecía un monstruo de inmenso tamaño al lado de un encogido humano que intentaba salvar la vida.

– Quise decir… quise decir… que ese vestido nuevo te sienta bien – aventuró a decir Natsu. Contraria a su costumbre, Erza, al estar en el gremio, llevaba equipado uno de los vestidos que había comprado la tarde anterior, de color blanco y azul, y que resaltaba su hermoso escote y dejaba a la vista partes de sus bien torneadas piernas. Pensaba guardarlo para ocasiones especiales, como fiestas en las que no hubiera que ir de gala. Al escuchar el halago de Natsu, Erza se puso un poco roja, y descendió el brazo sobre la cabeza de Natsu, que cerró los ojos aterrado. Pero en vez de golpearle, ella le tomó del mentón y le hizo alzar la cabeza, mientras acercaba su boca al oído del peli rosa.

– Me gustó eso último… ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntó con un tono de voz sugerente y seductor. Natsu tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar. Notaba un extraño cosquilleo en su interior que pensó que sería miedo o hambre – Tu y yo… vamos a… ir de compras juntos la próxima vez. Y tendrás que llevar las bolsas, y dar tu opinión sobre los vestidos que me pruebe… durante toda una tarde. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, pequeño dragon slayer – terminó de decir Erza mientras se incorporaba y miraba con una mezcla de ilusión, crueldad y diversión al peli rosa.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – el grito de Natsu se pudo escuchar en media ciudad.

.

 **Una noche cualquiera, unos días atrás**

El mago encapuchado de clase S más famoso y desconocido de Fairy Tail esperaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, en el centro de un frondoso bosque, a que su confidente y amigo Silver llegara. Llevaba su ropa habitual (imaginaos su ropa del anime, pero añadirle unos guardabrazos en los antebrazos en lugar de las vendas blancas, y un cinturón con equipamiento debajo de las togas) Ropas oscuras y protectoras que le camuflaban con las sombras y con el negro de la noche, los terrenos que mejor controlaba. En su espalda llevaba sus cinco báculos.

Silver había acordado ese lugar como punto de encuentro. No le resultaba especialmente cómodo, por la posible presencia de enemigos o espías ocultos entre los árboles, que pudieran captar la conversación, pero con su magia podían esconderse de la vista y oído de sus enemigos.

– Se te ve nervioso, Mystogan – comentó una voz a su derecha. Mystogan miró a su amigo, y estrechó como siempre hacía la mano que él le ofrecía – Es bueno volver a verte. Hacía casi un año que no nos veíamos… ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias.

– Lo sé. Quizá algún día nuestros destinos puedan darnos un respiro y podamos permitirnos descansar, Silver – contestó Mystogan, mientras generaba una burbuja de aislamiento entorno a ellos. Ahora, gracias a su magia aérea, eran totalmente invisibles a los sentidos de humanos y criaturas – Creo que lo primero es tratar el motivo por el que estás aquí. El ataque es inminente ¿verdad?

– Esto es mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. No será una. Serán _**dos**_. Debes convencer al Consejo para que no obren como estoy seguro que decidirán obrar – dijo con el rostro contraído por la preocupación Silver. Mystogan le puso su mano enguantada en la hombrera de metal, en un gesto de comprensión.

– Yo no podría lograr nada. Pero hablaré con Makarov… con el Maestro. Es un hombre más inteligente de lo que aparenta, y ha vivido mucho. Estoy seguro que él encontrará la forma de convencer al Consejo. Pero si se toman a la ligera sus palabras, estaremos ante el peor de los escenarios posibles – contestó Mystogan mientras vigilaba las sombras.

– Puede ser la guerra. Es una jugada muy hábil. Las relaciones están ya muy tensas de por sí como para tensarlas aún más. Si las cosas salen como él parece querer, la cuerda se romperá – añadió Silver. Le tendió un paquete envuelto en vendas a su amigo, que lo cogió y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Su mayor preocupación era ver implicado en dicha guerra a su hijo, sin poder hacer nada para protegerle.

– No subestimes lo que él quiere, Silver. Es casi imposible para un alma y una mente como la mía determinar lo que pueda pasar por su cabeza, pero para ti es incluso aún más complicado. Te doy mi palabra, como siempre, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por conservar la paz y proteger las almas puras de éste mundo. Y por supuesto, si todo sale mal, protegeré a tu hijo, a mi aprendiz, y a sus nakamas – terminó la conversación Mystogan, mientras deshacía la burbuja protectora y desaparecía de allí.

El peli negro quedó solo en el bosque. Miró a la luna que se entreveía entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Era una noche agradable, la primavera ese año estaba siendo suave. Al menos, eso creía que los demás sentirían, ya que él no podía sentirla. Ser informador de Mystogan era lo más útil que había podido hacer por su hijo y por el mundo en los últimos años… pero aún se sentía tan vacío. Tenía que buscar alguna forma de poder ayudar.

– Gray… por favor, ten mucho cuidado – dijo al cielo, y emprendió el camino de regreso a su gremio.

.

– Tampoco es tan malo, cabeza hueca. Podría haberte ido mucho peor, sólo tienes que ir de compras con ella… bueno, vale, sí tienes que ir con ella, pero tan grave no será – decía Gray, mientras miraba con desgana a su deprimido rival, tirado sobre una mesa del gremio.

– Me gusta ir con ella – dijo Natsu inconscientemente, provocando que Gray abriera los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido. "Será que el idiota y Titania…" pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, porque su rival siguió hablando – El problema es ir de compras… _ **con una chica**_ – añadió Natsu, en un tono que parecía evocar un gran temor. Gray no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sí, la perspectiva desde luego no era agradable. Y menos cuando la chica era Scarlet. Pero era peor una paliza suya, que la perspectiva de la encomienda que la pelirroja le había impuesto a su compañero.

– Da gracias que sigues vivo – concluyó el peli negro mientras se ponía en pie.

– ¡Aye! Por cierto Gray… tu ropa – dijo Happy, señalando el techo, donde estaban colgados los pantalones del peli negro, que estaba en calzoncillos.

– ¡MIERDA! ¿¡PERO CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGARON MIS PANTALONES ALLÍ!? – gritó el peli negro.

– No te preocupes, que yo te ayudo, pervertido – dijo con falsa amabilidad Natsu, que ya se había repuesto de su breve depresión. De una patada, envió volando hasta el techo a Gray, que agarró los pantalones. Pero claro, la gravedad, esa ley universal, tuvo que actuar en ese momento, y Gray se estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo sin haberse puesto todavía los pantalones.

– Gray, eres un impúdico. Estamos en un sitio público, compórtate – le dijo Kana, mientras agarraba un barril de vino con ambos brazos y bebía a grandes y sonoros tragos. Parte del líquido se le caía por la barbilla y le mojaba la camisa que llevaba, resaltando su delantera y provocando que una decena de magos del gremio, incluidos Macao y Warren, babearan como idiotas.

Gray sacó la cabeza de los tablones, se puso los pantalones y al ver la escenita que estaba montando Kana, la señaló con un dedo acusador.

– ¡No eres la más indicada para hablar de comportarse, provocadora! – gritó el mago elemental de hielo. Kana paró de beber, y luego se fijó en como una parte de los hombres del gremio la observaban embelesados

– ¡Sois todos unos pervertidos! – gritó ella mientras lanzaba el barril contra varios, noqueándolos al instante.

– Por cierto, pedazo de imbécil, tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente – dijo Gray, y sin esperar respuesta golpeó a Natsu. Se inició la clásica pelea en el gremio, con sillas jarras mesas y gente volando. Erza estaba a punto de intervenir para recobrar el orden, antes de que Makarov se viera obligado a aparecer, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, entraron Mirajane, que estaba llorando, Jack, con la mirada perdida, y apoyado en él, Elfman, semi inconsciente. Los tres estaban sucios, heridos y parecían agotados.

Desde el segundo piso, Makarov saltó y corrió hacia ellos. Parecía predecir las situaciones complicadas antes incluso de que éstas se produjeran.

– Mira, Jack ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Makarov. Pero Jack apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, y Mirajane sólo lloró con más fuerza.

– ¿Dónde está Lisanna? –

.

El funeral por la peli blanca fue dos días más tarde. Elfman permaneció en la enfermería todo el primer día, pero no hablaba con nadie. Mirajane se aisló de todos, quedándose en su mundo. Parecía incapaz de procesar la muerte de su amada hermanita. Su rival, Erza, se negaba a dejarla sola y básicamente la obligó a ir a su apartamento en Fairy Hills. No lo dirían en voz alta, pero unos cuantos estaban preocupados por cómo pudieran reaccionar, asique los tenían vigilados, para apoyarles y que no hicieran ninguna locura.

Se levantó una tumba de mármol simple en el cementerio de la ciudad. No tenían un cuerpo que enterrar, asique el acto era simplemente algo simbólico. Por lo visto, la misión había sido más difícil de lo esperado. Jack y Mirajane empleándose a fondo habían sido incapaces de reducir a la criatura a la que se enfrentaban, y al borde de la derrota, como medida desesperada, Elfman había intentado absorberla con su take over. Pero el poder se le había ido de control, y Jack y Mira se habían tenido que enfrentar a él. Jack y Mira estaban en las últimas, y todo parecía perdido. Pero entonces, Lisanna se había plantado delante de su hermano enloquecido, y había intentado calmarlo. Por desgracia, la bestia, poseyendo y controlando la voluntad de su hermano, la había golpeado brutalmente, y ella había desaparecido y muerto entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, y ante la atónita mirada de un Elfman por fin recuperado y un Jack herido.

Ninguno había hablado en todo el doloroso viaje de regreso. Habían caminado como autómatas, con el único fin de llegar a su hogar.

Natsu y Happy estaban muy afectados. El pequeño gato, que aún no estaba familiarizado con perder a un ser querido, era el más dolido de los dos y lloraba lastimeramente. Poco después del funeral, Mirajane sin motivo aparente, había gritado auténticas barbaridades al peli castaño, acusándole de ser él y ella los culpables de la muerte de su hermana, y afirmando que era un patético y miserable debilucho. El dragon slayer ni siquiera se había movido del sitio, y la peli blanca, claramente desquiciada, había golpeado una y otra vez a Jack con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Makarov y Laxus intervinieron y consiguieron detenerla. Lo peor para Mira, fue cuando Jack se levantó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

– No deberíais haberla detenido. Me lo merezco. Fui incapaz de protegerla… que clase de dragon slayer de mierda soy – había dicho tapándose la cara con una mano, para rápidamente dar media vuelta y largarse del gremio.

El peli rosa se llevó un par de días más tarde a su compañero al lugar en el que durante años había jugado con Lisanna cuando ambos eran más pequeños. Estaba en mitad del bosque sur de Magnolia. Happy y él trabajaron durante horas y construyeron una rudimentaria tumba para su querida amiga, y, en el caso de Happy, casi una madre adoptiva.

Durante esos dos días el estado de Elfman y Mira no mejoró. La peli blanca miraba con odio y vergüenza a Jack cada vez que se lo cruzaba, pero el peli castaño sólo veía el odio en los ojos de su compañera. Y Elfman tuvo una corta conversación con Laxus, en la que el rubio le demostró por primera vez su apoyo. Y es que el Dreyar sabía perfectamente cómo de culpable se sentía su compañero.

Llegada la tarde, casi en la puesta de sol, Natsu había prácticamente terminado la tumba. Happy, más tranquilo y alegre por alguna extraña razón, se había dormido en la pequeña cabaña donde durante semanas estuvo su huevo.

Jack era incapaz de hablar. Mientras veía como Natsu terminaba aquella tumba, permaneció en silencio, respetando su voluntad. Natsu finalmente terminó, y rompió en llanto. El llanto que desde que recibió la noticia había contenido, le fue imposible aguantarlo por más tiempo, cuando comprendió que Lisanna se había ido para siempre. Jack no dijo nada. Sólo se levantó y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, en señal de apoyo, mientras a duras penas conseguía contener las lágrimas. Era un momento muy duro, pero mucho más duro para el pobre Natsu, que había tenido una gran cercanía hacia la chica desde que se conocieron e hicieron amigos.

– Natsu, compañero… sé que esto es duro, pero créeme cuando te digo que saldrás adelante. Todos lo hemos hecho – dijo Jack, recordando los tristes sucesos que precedieron a su llegada a Fairy Tail. Natsu mantuvo la vista en el suelo, pero al cabo de un minuto detuvo su llanto y se enderezó.

– Tienes razón. Pero es duro comprender que quieres mucho a alguien, pero que no la volverás a ver – contestó Natsu mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Volverás a verla… algún día – afirmó Jack, alzando la vista al cielo.

– ¿Porqué estas tan seguro de eso? – le preguntó sorprendido. Pocas veces veía al habitualmente desconfiado y realista Jack, actuando así. Natsu nunca se había parado a pensar en cosas como el más allá o la otra vida, pues básicamente vivía su vida disfrutando de lo que el presente le ofrecía, pero sin preocuparse demasiado por el futuro.

– Si no creyera en que algún día volveré a ver a Äldunade, a Samara, a Nick… y a Lune… hace mucho tiempo que me habría vuelto loco, Natsu. No soy especialmente religioso, pero estoy convencido que no desaparecemos sin más. Además, mientras la recuerdes, Lissana estará siempre en tu corazón. Recuerda esto Natsu, nunca morimos totalmente, mientras aquellos que nos querían nos recuerden – una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Jack, detalle que no se le escapó a Natsu, que asintió lentamente, sabiendo que Jack se sentía también culpable.

– Lisanna no querría que nadie llorase por ella… ella querría que riéramos, y siguiéramos adelante – concedió Natsu mirando al cielo.

– Tienes razón Natsu – dijo una triste voz a sus espaldas. Sorprendidos, ambos se dieron la vuelta. Acercándose por el sendero, llegaban Mira y Elfman. El segundo, sin dejar de llorar. Jack no podía reprochárselo. Con diferencia, quien más debía estar sufriendo era Elfman – Gracias por hacer esto para nuestra hermana, Natsu – dijo Mirajane. Miró a Jack, pero fue incapaz de decirle nada. Todavía se sentía dividida entre la furia con él, y consigo misma, y era incapaz de mirarle sin sentirse aún peor. A Jack le dolió especialmente cómo estaba actuando ella, pero no pensaba caer tan bajo como para reprochárselo. Había decidido dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él desde el momento en que regresaron a Magnolia. Si con eso podía conseguir que ella se desahogara, lo haría encantado. Pero tenía sentimientos, y le dolía con ganas como estaba actuando ella.

– Os dejo solos – dijo lentamente, mientras volteaba la cara para que ninguno, especialmente Mira, vieran su cara de decepción – Elfman, deja de culparte de una vez. Tú no tienes más culpa de la que tengo yo por lo que pasó.

Jack se alejó a paso firme por el sendero por el que habían llegado, sabiendo que lo que menos necesitaba Mira era tener que soportar su presencia cuando rendía homenaje a su hermanita. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia se detuvo, y dejó escapar un alarido de rabia y frustración, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el suelo. Provocó accidentalmente con su magia una gran explosión, que no pasó desapercibida para los otros tres.

.

Mientras tanto, los tres seguían parados junto a la tumba de Lissana construida por Natsu.

– Mira… – dijo Elfman – Deja de tratar así a Jack. Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

– No le culpo de lo que ocurrió – dijo tercamente Mira – actúo así con él porque… – pero la realidad era que Mira no tenía ninguna razón para acusar a Jack. Pero ella no podía culpar a Elfman de lo que sucedió, por eso volcaba su rabia en sí misma y en Jack, por no haber sido capaces de contener a la bestia primero, y luego a su hermano.

Pero en ese momento, los tres escucharon el grito de dolor de Jack, y vieron la gran nube de polvo que se levantó en la distancia, entre los árboles. Mira cerró los ojos, al borde del llanto al darse cuenta, finalmente de todo el daño que le estaba causando al dragon slayer. Salió corriendo para intentar detenerle y disculparse, odiando su forma agresiva de ser.

Natsu y Elfman quedaron a solas.

– Lo siento mucho Natsu – musitó Elfman – Yo tuve la culpa, y ahora Mira culpa a Jack por algo que provoqué yo… y encima se lo importante que era ella para ti…

– Deja de culparte de una puta vez Elfman – le contestó duramente Natsu – Lisanna no habría querido que actuaras así. Lo único que podemos hacer, es vivir nuestras vidas al máximo, para honrar su memoria. Tú incluido. Es lo que ella diría. Ella no permitiría que su hermano mayor sufriera de esa forma por su marcha.

Elfman le miró y asintió lentamente. Se secó las lágrimas y puso una cara seria.

– Tienes razón, Natsu. Gracias amigo – contestó, y se sentó junto a la tumba. Ambos se quedaron callados, rindiendo homenaje a Lis.

.

Mirajane buscaba sin parar a Jack por el bosque, hasta que encontró el lugar donde había dado el golpe. No mucho más lejos, al borde de un barranco, encontró a Jack. Éste se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y había enterrado la cabeza entre los brazos. En ése momento, Mira escuchó lo que creía que ya no escucharía más. Jack estaba llorando, escondido en aquél rincón para que nadie lo viera. Llevaba casi dos años entrenando como un loco, sin dar muestras de flaqueza, feliz y un poco alocado en ocasiones, contagiado por el carácter del gremio… aunque aún conservaba su carácter en general reservado y cuidadoso con aquéllos con los que no tenía confianza. Toda la dureza y firmeza que había aparentado desde la muerte de Lisanna, no eran más que pura fachada. En el fondo, sentía la misma culpabilidad que Elfman y ella, pero encima, Mira le había insultado, golpeado y acusado injustamente una y otra vez, para intentar desahogar su pena con alguien. Tal vez ella no era su hermana, pero su amigo se habría encariñado con ella como si fuera su hermanita, igual que tanta otra gente del gremio. Era el efecto que la adorable Lisanna provocaba en todo el mundo. Se sintió como una miserable, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, mientras miraba el atardecer. Jack, sobresaltado, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de la peliblanca. La miró sin entender, mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con rapidez.

– Lo siento Jack. Por favor… perdóname – fue todo lo que pudo decir la Demonio, que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Jack respiró hondo y asintió.

– Sabes que no hay nada que no pudiera perdonarte, Mira. Perdóname tú a mí, por no haber sido más fuerte – respondió.

– No tengo nada que reprocharte. Aunque seas un dragon slayer… todavía no tienes ni dieciséis años. Y no eres un mago de clase S. La responsabilidad de protegeros era mía, y fracasé. Pero no tenemos la culpa, Natsu tiene razón. Tenemos que vivir por ella, asique no me culparé más, y aprenderé a vivir con ello – Jack la miraba mientras hablaba, y la veía tan frágil, tan triste, que lo único que quería era abrazarla y estar a su lado. No entendía muy bien qué eran esos sentimientos, que alguna vez había notado que tenía por ella, pero sólo sabía que quería que volviera a ser feliz. Por un impulso, la pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él para poder abrazarla. La Demonio se sorprendió, pero no lo rechazó. Estar al lado del dragon slayer la daba una sensación de paz que no tenía desde que salieron a la misión. Fue incapaz de no hacerle una pregunta – Jack, ¿cómo pudiste superar la muerte de tu padre y de tus nakamas? – se arrepintió al momento de hacer esa pregunta, pero ya la había hecho. Preocupada, le miró. El slayer había clavado la vista en el atardecer, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Cómo se supera algo como eso? No se supera nunca Mira. Se aprende a vivir con ello, y se lleva lo mejor posible. Lo más importante es que las personas que te quieren te apoyen hasta que puedas aceptarlo en tu corazón… si no hubiese sido por ti, Natsu y Erza, por el Maestro, Mystogan, Gildarts, y Estella, y por el resto de idiotas del gremio… no habría podido superarlo. Y mírame ahora. De ser un crío llorica, a ser un mago que se convertirá en clase S pronto, en sólo unos años – y consiguió sonreír de forma sincera. Mira sonrió también, por primera vez desde la muerte de Lisanna, recordando al niño de diez años que había entrado, hacía ya casi seis años, por las puertas del gremio.

– Cómo ha cambiado ese niño llorón – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jack. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

El momento fue bruscamente interrumpido por cierto gato de pelo azul.

– Se gussssssstan – dijo el gato. Ambos se pusieron en pie de un salto, muy rojos, y Jack se abalanzó sobre Happy, con intenciones asesinas. Happy echó a correr siendo perseguido por el slayer, y justo en ese momento aparecieron Natsu y Elfman. Jack se detuvo en seco al ver como el cobarde gato se refugiaba detrás de Natsu y desde allí, le lanzaba una pedorreta.

– ¡YO LO MATOOOO! – gritó Jack lanzándose sobre Happy. Natsu miró sin entender nada, igual que Elfman, mientras Mira, pensaba que si no lo mataba él, lo mataría ella. Pero entonces a Jack se le ocurrió algo mucho más cruel – Happy… no te mataré. Pero cuando volvamos, pienso comprar todos los pescados de la ciudad… aunque no me gusssssstan – y puso una sonrisa cruel – Y luego… pienso quemarlos todos y comérmelos junto a Natsu.

Happy se desmayó.

.

Jack cumplió su palabra, a medias. Compró todos los pescados del bar del gremio, así como los de las cercanías, formando una gran montaña. Y luego, ató al gato a una silla, y le hizo ver como Natsu y él devoraban todos los pescados. Happy se pasó toda la tortura llorando, mientras todo el gremio reía, olvidando por unos momentos el dolor de la pérdida de Lisanna. Mirajane decidió no matar a Happy, contenta con lo que su amigo le había hecho. Pero cuando quedaban sólo diez pescados, Jack paró de comer y detuvo al animal de Natsu, que se había comido él solo tres cuartas partes del total. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Happy con una mirada cruel.

– ¿Has aprendido a no interrumpir los momentos de los demás? – le dijo muy bajito, para que Mirajane no pudiera oírle.

– Ayeeee… – dijo Happy, sin una pizca de alegría en el cuerpo.

– ¿Y lo que viste va a quedar entre tú y yo? – volvió a preguntar

– Ayeeee… – dijo a punto de volver a llorar, y asustado porque su padre no acudiera en su ayuda. Jack sonrió entonces de forma tierna, desató al pobre gato y le acarició la cabeza.

– Entonces estás perdonado. Los pescados que quedan los guardé para ti, están sin asar – le dijo y le sonrió. A Happy se le iluminó la mirada, sonrió y saltó sobre la mesa

– ¡AYEEEE SIIR! – gritó, ahora muy contento. Y dicho eso, empezó a devorar pescado crudo. Jack se rió con ganas, y miró a la Demonio con una sonrisa, que ella también le devolvió. En ese momento Gray se acercó a Natsu para hablar con él

– Oye cabeza de llamas, hagamos alguna misión. Me aburro – dijo el mago de hielo.

– Para eso primero tendrás que estar vestido, bakka – contestó Natsu. Y es que Gray, fiel a su costumbre, estaba otra vez en calzoncillos. Todos se rieron, lo que no gustó a Gray, que le pegó un puñetazo a Natsu. El pelirosado salió volando y fue a caer en la mesa de atrás, destrozando el pastel de cierta pelirroja.

– ¡NAAAATSUUUUU! – gritó Titania, mientras hacía aparecer su Armadura del Purgatorio.

Se inició una batalla campal, en la cual Erza golpeaba a Natsu y a Gray con feroz brutalidad, Elfman gritaba que no era cosa de hombres aplastar pasteles, mientras era golpeado por todo el mundo. Kana atacaba a Wakaba, y Jet y Droy se arrastraban por el suelo intentando pasar desapercibidos… y al final el gremio entero acabó a tortas.

Menos Mirajane y Jack, que por alguna razón no intervinieron en la pelea y se quedaron mirando con una medio sonrisa. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Makarov, que pensó "estos mocosos crecen demasiado rápido"

* * *

.

.

 **Bueno chicos, se acabó la calma. Han caído los primeros rayos, en poco tiempo escucharemos el trueno. ¿Qué planea Titán? Ya lo puedo decir oficialmente, adoro ese personaje. Tal vez sea mi creación, pero está tan loco… que asusta. Todos sus planes se irán conociendo con el tiempo, y sabremos más cosas de éste misterioso personaje. Pero que nadie se engañe, es una de las mayores amenazas para la paz del mundo, incluso para el propio mundo.**

 **¿Y quiénes eran esas cinco voces? Ya los tengo diseñados… poderes, nombres, magia y/o maldiciones (ups, pequeña pista para vosotros), forma de ser, habilidad… pero tardaremos mucho tiempo en verlos en acción. Incluso con lo rápido que escribo, tardaremos mucho tiempo. Lo bueno se hace esperar, y Titán va a tardar. Pero os contaré un pequeño secreto. La segunda mayor saga que planeo crear en ésta larga historia, girará en torno a ese loquillo y sus maldecidos camaradas.**

 **Por otro lado, fans de Lisanna podéis odiarme si queréis. No voy a llamar a engaño, Lisanna tardará muuucho tiempo en reaparecer, si es que decido que reaparezca. Todavía no está claro que siga viva. El romance del peli rosa va para la pelirroja y la rubia, Lisanna nunca me pareció lo bastante interesante para incluirla de forma activa en la historia. Y parece que Mashima piensa como yo, o mejor dicho, yo pienso como él.**

 **Happy ha sufrido un castigo proporcional a su crimen. Parece que las parejas se asientan lentamente, pero nada es seguro nunca.**

 **En el próximo capítulo vuelve Mystogan, y continúa el gran arco central de CHOQUE DE DRAGONES… primera parte, con la formación del nuevo "equipo más fuerte" de Fairy Tail.**


	13. Comienza una nueva aventura

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Capítulo 13. Capítulo de preparación de los personajes para el difícil reto que les aguarda. A partir de ahora cuando lleguemos a una escena épica o especialmente triste, pondré antes de la misma la recomendación del tema de la bso de Fairy Tail o de algún otro anime o serie que pegue especialmente con dicha escena**

 **Al final del capítulo he situado una actualización de las edades de los personajes principales. Básicamente a las que puse hace tiempo, sumarles 5 años y 8 meses que es el tiempo transcurrido desde el final de la Misión Omega.**

 **Eso significa que los compañeros están en edades entre los casi 16 y los 18 años, es decir, la fase más grave de la edad del pavo ha quedado atrás, y ahora empiezan lentamente a madurar en algunos aspectos. Si es que eso es posible para los locos del gremio de los que estamos hablando, claro. También algunos de ellos comienzan a tener un mayor interés por cosas que antes no tenían.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews.**

.

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **COMIENZA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **.**

Seis meses pasaron rápidamente, y se dieron varios cambios. Se formó un gran grupo en el gremio para resolver misiones clase S. Mira, Jack y Erza llevaban consigo a Elfman, Natsu y Gray, para enseñarles lo que realmente era ser un mago de clase Superior. ¿Y por qué también Jack les llevaba? Porque lo más increíble fue que Jack, similar en fuerza a Natsu y Gray, pero más táctico e inteligente, fue nominado a mago clase S. Al enterarse de eso, Mystogan regresó y estuvo unos cuantos días entrenando a su aprendiz, preparándole para el futuro examen.

Fue un examen reñido, como todos. Pero la competencia no era tan fuerte como otras veces, y finalmente, Jack se convirtió en mago de clase S. Fue una auténtica sorpresa para todos. Ahora, Jack llevaba tres meses siendo mago de clase S, por lo que era el novato del clan en ese nuevo nivel. Un pez pequeño en un estanque grande, pero que era ayudado por dos tiburones como Erza y Mira, y rápidamente aprendió las bases de las misiones S.

Las misiones, por otro lado, fueron recalificadas por el Consejo Mágico, creándose las misiones Promoción (P). Éstas eran misiones de rango medio entre las misiones S y las normales, y se dio acceso a ellas incluso a algunos de los magos que no eran clase S sin necesidad de pasar examen; a Natsu, Levy, Gray, Cana, Freed, Evergreen y Elfman, y por supuesto, sus compañeros podrían acompañarles a realizarlas aunque no hubieran llegado al rango.

Elfman había cambiado, se había peinado el pelo de punta y se había tomado muy en serio su entrenamiento. Su frase "no es de hombres" se escuchaba con más frecuencia que el "Aye" de Happy. Natsu y Gray siguieron causando estragos por el gremio, y eran el centro y origen de la mayoría de las peleas. Erza no cambió ni un ápice mentalmente, ella seguía siendo la encargada de evitar que las cosas se desmadraran en el gremio. Jack, por su parte, se alocó un poco más, y era el tercer miembro del gremio que más problemas y destrucción generaba, por detrás de sus dos compañeros.

Con todo, el cambio más grande lo había dado Mirajane. Abandonó su actitud agresiva y peleona, y se convirtió en la maga más querida del gremio. La pérdida de su hermana la convirtió en una chica tranquila, alegre y pacífica, no sólo en apariencia, sino que también en su interior. Sustituyó sus ropas oscuras de cuero por vestidos, y se cambió el peinado dejándoselo suelto. Con todo, en ocasiones recuperaba su antiguo yo, sobre todo cuando salían a alguna misión de clase S Erza, Jack y ella, y en alguna ocasión por el descontrol del gremio.

Otra cosa eran los cambios físicos de la nueva generación. Jack, Elfman, Natsu y Gray entrenaron muy duro durante esos meses, consiguiendo adquirir una gran resistencia y mejorar su musculatura. Natsu y Jack ya no eran los chicos delgados de su juventud, cuando tenían 10 años, y ahora tenían sus cuerpos bien entrenados. Elfman se había vuelto un gigante lleno de músculos, que para sorpresa de todos no le hacían más lento. Por su parte, Cana, Erza, Mira y Visca desarrollaron aún más sus atributos. La pobre Levy miraba todo eso con envidia, esperando un milagro. Gildarts seguía en su misión de 100 años. Y Mystogan seguía sin dejarse ver y durmiendo a sus compañeros cuando aparecía por allí. Dólo Jack habló con él en un par de ocasiones.

También llegaron nuevos magos al gremio, siendo el más destacable de todos Loke, un joven de pelo castaño cobrizo, que rápidamente se rodeó de un grupo de magas admiradoras. Fue a las pocas semanas de haber llegado él, cuando comienza esta nueva historia.

.

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el salón común de Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, Happy y Elfam habían regresado de una misión exitosa, y para celebrarlo Natsu había tenido la ocurrente idea de iniciar… cómo no, una batalla campal. Desde el segundo piso, un joven rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo observaba el panorama sentado junto a su abuelo. Para Laxus, que seguía sin acostumbrarse a las locuras y ridiculeces de los otros, seguían sin tener sentido esas peleas. Pero ya no le molestaban. Era ciertamente agradable ver como sus… compañeros, se hacían más fuertes. Él habría creído que la calidad era la mejor defensa para el gremio, pero Jack, Erza y Mirajane le habían callado la boca al convertirse en magos de clase S. No le cabía mucha duda de que en un futuro no tan lejano, Natsu y Gray lograrían llegar ahí también. De ser eso cierto, todos esos magos y magas, jóvenes y viejos, hábiles o no, tenían talento y potencial para lograr grandes cosas. Eso era lo que nunca entendió, pero ahora sí entendía. El conjunto de todos esos individuos, con el objetivo común de protegerse unos a otros y ser los mejores frente a la competencia era la base de todo gremio… de toda familia. Laxus desechó sus pensamientos, concentrando su mente en una conversación que tenía pendiente con su abuelo.

La relación, que dos años y medio atrás quedó casi totalmente rota, había mejorado mucho gracias al cambio de actitud que demostró Laxus. Algunas veces el viejo le miraba con cara de fastidio, pero casi nunca ocurría. El rubio se había ganado el respeto de su abuelo, y sin él saberlo, de casi todo el gremio gracias a su cambio de actitud y a la forma que encaró la muerte de Lisanna, apoyando y aconsejando a Elfman y a Mirajane.

– Ey, ojiisan ¿cómo le va a Gildarts? ¿Sabemos algo de él? – le preguntó, indiferente al caos de la planta inferior. El aludido suspiró. Hacía casi dos años que nadie veía a Gildarts, y que ningún rumor llegaba a oídos del Consejo, o al gremio, sobre lo que podía estar haciendo.

– Gildarts se metió en una misión increíblemente complicada – le contestó con el ceño fruncido – Localizar y eliminar al Leviatán del Océano del Sur no es tarea sencilla. Nunca nadie ha regresado con vida. Pero yo tengo fe en que regresará… otra cosa es que consiga completar esa misión. Sí, esa era la Misión de 100 años en la que se aventuró el AS de Fairy Tail. Era un desafío a la altura sólo de los magos más increíbles y talentosos, y a sus 40 años Gildarts sabía que no tendría una mejor oportunidad que esa. Estaba en la cima de su poder, pero en unos años la edad haría que su poder comenzara a disminuir. Era en esa época o nunca, y por eso decidió intentar algo considerado casi imposible. Los Leviatanes eran criaturas que se creían extintas, pero se sabía de uno que seguía vivo… aunque prácticamente nadie había sobrevivido a las ataques de la criatura. Era el terror de los mares del sur.

Laxus asintió, aburrido. Hacía varios días que Erza, Jack y Mira habían salido a una misión particularmente difícil, y Mystogan se había llevado el día anterior las dos misiones de clase S que quedaban, por lo que desde el día anterior no tenía mucho que hacer. Había enviado a sus tres nakamas, Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen a un balneario de la ciudad vecina, para que se tomaran un descanso hasta que llegara alguna misión de relevancia.

La pelea en el salón terminó, había sido una breve y relajada bronca habitual, de esas que había cuatro o cinco cada día. Terminada, cada uno reanudó sus actividades habituales. Happy y Natsu se pusieron a comer, Gray se quedó sin camisa, Kana comenzó a tomar, Elfman charlaba sobre cosas varoniles con Macao y Warren, Levy estudiaba con la "ayuda" de Jet y Droy, y Loke tenía sentadas en su regazo a dos magas del gremio de unos veintipocos años.

– Happy que hacemos mañana, tenemos el día libre – le preguntó Natsu a su compañero. Natsu llevaba desde hacía un tiempo, junto con su tradicional bufanda, una chaqueta de color negro y naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y pantalones blancos anchos que le llegaban hasta pasadas las rodillas y sandalias negras

– Podríamos ir a pescar – contestó Happy, provocando una carcajada del peli rosa.

– Siempre estás con lo mismo, compañero. Piensa en algo distinto – sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

– Podríamos ir a ver la carrera de coches lácrima de la ciudad vecina – se le ocurrió a Happy.

– Mmmm… una cosa es montar en ellos, pero verlos no me marea. Y siempre hay piñazos. ¡Bien, está decidido! ¡Mañana toca ir a ver las carreras! – gritó Natsu con el puño en alto.

– ¡AYE SIR! – confirmó Happy, contagiado por la motivación de su camarada y padre.

– ¡Eso es de hombres! – rugió Elfman desde el otro lado del salón.

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron, y el nuevo trío monstruoso entró en el gremio. Erza, cargando su gran bolsa de viaje y su armadura plateada, Mirajane con un vestido rojo que dejaba los brazos libres, y Jack con sus botas negras, pantalones grises y chaqueta azul oscura, con bordados blancos. Como siempre, llevaba sus guardabrazos dorados, regalo de su padre.

– ¡Jack pelea conmigo! – gritó Natsu nada más ver al joven de pelo castaño.

– Ahora no llamitas – contestó con voz cansada Jack – déjame relajarme un rato, me duelen las piernas y la cabeza de aguantar a estas dos locas – se quejó mientras pegaba un salto hasta la barandilla del segundo piso – Ossan, la misión fue todo un éxito – dijo con una sonrisa, y le entregó los detalles de la misma, mientras abajo, una loca pelirroja y una loca de pelo blanco le miraban mientras hacían crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente. La Demonio tal vez ahora fuese el Ángel, pero fácilmente podía cambiar de un estado al otro si la tocaban donde no debían. Y Erza y Jack eran expertos en provocarla con facilidad.

– Hola batería andante, ¿algo interesante? – le preguntó Laxus mientras bostezaba. El mote venía de su magia de slayer de la energía. No, no era muy original, pero Laxus la usaba para poder meterse con el peli castaño y no parecer a ojos de los demás demasiado cercano con los mocosos.

– Pues la verdad es que sí. El Mariscal a cargo de la zona norte de Fiore me dio otras dos misiones bastante complicadas. Me pidió personalmente que te informara a ti – a Laxus se le pasó el aburrimiento y le arrancó la oferta de trabajo de las manos – Por lo visto, la bestia a la que hay que eliminar es vulnerable al rayo, aunque me insistió en que es jodidamente fuerte.

– ¿Se encuentra en una isla a medio camino entre Fiore y Alvarez? – leyó sorprendido Laxus – ¿!40 millones de recompensa!? – gritó, al ver la gran cifra que se pagaba. El gremio detuvo la pelea y quedó en shock, mientras Mira y Erza observaban la reacción de Laxus. Lo tenían todo hablado y acordado, y por eso los tres habían decidido que sería Jack quien intentara convencer a los dos Dreyar.

– Efectivamente. La misión es una misión de clase SS. Y antes de que digas nada, Maestro, tenemos una autorización especial del Reino para realizar esta doble misión – dijo con una sonrisa Jack, mientras le entregaba un documento oficial con el sello de la corona de Fiore.

– ¿Doble misión? – preguntó Makarov, fingiendo sorpresa.

– Efectivamente. Por lo visto, son dos criaturas que han expulsado a la población y las tropas de la isla Atlan. Parece ser que un equipo de magos de élite de Alvarez ha solicitado acceso a la isla, aunque actualmente pertenece a Fiore, y si consiguen el permiso, acudirán en poco tiempo a enfrentar a los monstruos, asique sería interesante que nosotros partiéramos a lo sumo dentro de un par de días. Ambas misiones tienen la misma recompensa. Y hasta donde yo sé, otros gremios como Pegasus y Sabertooth pretenden unir fuerzas para enfrentar a la amenaza y obtener la recompensa.

Laxus estaba procesando la información, asique no dijo nada. Makarov sostuvo la resuelta mirada de Jack, que no parecía comprender las implicaciones de una misión tan complicada.

– Hijo… ¿eres consciente de lo que es una misión de clase SS? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, recordando con preocupación la Misión Omega.

– Totalmente – le contestó – De hecho, Mira, Erza y yo lo tenemos casi todo pensado. Si conseguimos localizar a Mystogan, podemos formar un equipo lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir al menos una de las dos misiones.

– ¿Quiénes iréis? – Preguntó el Maestro, rendido a la evidencia de que los cuatro magos de clase S iban a ir, sí o sí, y que encima, legalmente estaban autorizados a acudir.

– Además de nosotros tres, y si Laxus accede a acompañarnos, seríamos él y su equipo… y pensábamos pedirle apoyo al nudista y al cabeza hueca – dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos, mientras abajo, a ambos se les iluminaban los ojos por la promesa de una nueva aventura – Y tengo que localizar a Mystogan. Es lo más parecido a un mago de clase SS que tenemos ahora mismo en el gremio – se recordó de pronto.

– ¿!PERO QUÉ CLASE DE EQUIPO DE MONSTRUOS PRETENDE FORMAR!? – gritó medio gremio mientras los ojos se les salían de las órbitas y la mandíbula se les desencajaba.

– Hablaré yo con él. Tengo un modo de contactarle – le informó Makarov. Jack asintió, ignorando a los de abajo.

– Oye Jack ¡No es de hombres dejar atrás a un compañero! – gritó Elfman cabreado. Antes de que alguien más, como Levy o Cana pudiesen intentar unirse, Jack saltó del balcón y le encaró.

– No tienes el nivel suficiente para acudir a esta misión y salir vivo, Elfman. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil – le dijo en tono bajo.

– ¿Y Natsu y Gray? – le gritó el hermano Strauss. Natsu observaba la escena sin intervenir, sabiendo que era duro para él quedar excluido, pero sabiendo también que si Jack le impedía acudir, era por algo.

– Gray es un mago de creación de hielo de magia avanzada y gran inteligencia. Y Natsu es un dragon slayer y seguramente es más fuerte que yo si se pone serio, aunque aún sea clase S. El resto somos magos de clase S. Tú no puedes venir, no debes venir. Si te pasa algo a ti también ¿qué haremos Mira y yo? Por favor Elfman – casi le suplicó Jack. Elfman se quedó muy sorprendido por la intensidad de la mirada de Jack. Lentamente, el peli blanco se tranquilizó.

– Sé que sería más una carga que otra cosa, Jack. Pero prométeme que cuidarás a mi hermana con tu vida – le exigió Elfman.

– Si te prometo algo así, Mira me mata – repuso Jack verdaderamente aterrado. Cosa difícil de creer, al ver la pacífica expresión y tierna sonrisa de la chica de casi 18 años.

– No te preocupes, otôtosan. No necesito que nadie me proteja. En todo caso, será al revés, y yo tendré que proteger a Jack – dijo ella sonriente, para después dirigirse a la barra, donde trabajaba cuando no estaba de misión.

Natsu y Gray se llevaron a un aparte a Jack, acompañados por Happy, mientras Erza y el maestro conversaban y Laxus meditaba si ir con ellos, o pasar del tema y seguir aburriéndose.

– Una misión interesante – reconoció Gray sonriente.

– ¡Aye! – dijo Happy mientras saltaba en el aire.

– Si lo conseguimos, estoy seguro que el Maestro nos convertirá en magos de clase S, Gray – afirmó Natsu. Jack asintió, mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba como Loke empezaba a hablar con Mira en la barra.

Natsu se dio cuenta de que Jack se distraía, asique observó interesado lo que miraba. Loke parecía incomodar a Mira, comprendió rápidamente Natsu.

– No, la verdad no me interesa mucho salir esta noche de cita Loke, lo siento. No veré en mucho tiempo a mi hermanito, asique me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con él, antes de irnos – le decía la maga a Loke, que no se daba por vencido.

– Vamos Mira, debes estar cansada de ir siempre con la pelirroja y con el crío de Jack, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de la cena – insistió el mago, mientras que Mirajane le contestaba a Loke que no insistiera. Pero éste no dejaba de incomodarla, elevando su tono de voz y anunciando que si tanto le preocupaba eso, que él iría con ellos a la misión y acabaría con ambos monstruos para que pudiera regresar rápido. Mira le sonrió y lo rechazó, avisándole que tenía mucho trabajo y que la dejara tranquila de una vez, y cuando se giró, él la agarró del brazo, pues le resultaba incomprensible que esa chica fuera inmune a sus encantos.

Natsu notó que Mira se sentía incómoda con la insistencia de Loke y sus miradas, y pensó intervenir, pero cuando iba a ir a hablar con ambos, Jack dio un paso hacia ella. Tenía los puños apretados y miraba fijamente la escena, sobre todo cómo Loke la agarraba del brazo. No era para nada celoso, ni tenía motivos para serlo, al fin y al cabo… pero le molestaba que la gente no supiera aceptar un no por respuesta, y que molestaran de esa forma a su compañera. En ese momento, Loke tiró de Mirajane para sentarla en su regazo, que ya cabreada, le soltó un bofetón. La sala quedó en completo silencio, mientras Mira volteaba la cabeza muy digna, y se alejaba de él.

– Serás cabrona niñata de… – dijo Loke ciego de furia, pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque un puño que tenía toda la intención de hacer daño le golpeó en la mandíbula, estrellándolo contra la pared y rompiendo en su camino la barra y un mueble que se alzaba detrás.

Natsu, sorprendido, no alcanzó a ver el salto que Jack había dado, pero si vio, como a cámara lenta, como Jack imbuía su puño de su poder mágico, y como atizaba ese tremendo puñetazo al desafortunado Loke. Éste se levantó de entre los trozos de madera que le habían enterrado, mientras se tapaba el lado de la cara donde Jack le había golpeado. Y es que el puñetazo le había hecho verdadero daño. Natsu pensaba que hasta aquél momento, ambos se habían llevado muy bien, y era extraño que Jack reaccionara así. Loke, furioso, le devolvió el puñetazo a Jack, que se estrelló contra una mesa, pero no hizo nada por intentar defenderse. Lentamente, se incorporó y se le quedó mirando, mientras escupía a un lado un poco de sangre.

– Somos compañeros, pero si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver actuando como un imbécil, o faltando al respeto a los sentimientos de un compañero, te golpearé el doble de fuerte – y se dirigió hacia la puerta del gremio – Y si es a Mira, te atizaré el triple de fuerte – añadió sin voltearse, y se fue a dar una vuelta por las calles de Magnolia, con el ánimo de serenarse.

Natsu y todo el gremio se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la actitud del chico. Concretamente, a Makarov le resultó una conducta muy madura por su parte, aunque detectó algo de celos contenidos en él.

Natsu y Happy dejaron a Gray plantado, y fueron a buscar a Jack. Lo encontraron donde se imaginaban, en la roca de los acantilados del norte de la ciudad que usaba para serenarse cuando estaba agobiado o triste. Natsu no dijo nada pero él y su compañero azul quedaron a unos metros del peli castaño, apoyados en una roca.

– ¿Se ha cabreado mucho el Maestro por lo que he hecho? – preguntó al cabo de un par de minutos.

– No ha dicho nada, pero no parecía cabreado – le contestó tranquilamente Natsu

– Menos mal – suspiró Jack, visiblemente tranquilizado.

– ¿Por qué has reaccionado así? – quiso saber el peli rosa.

– Por defender a una amiga – le contestó sin mucha seguridad Jack.

– Ella te gusssssssta – dijo Happy subido a los hombros de Natsu. Lo que más disfrutaba Happy, después del pescado y de la compañía de sus nakamas, era fastidiar al dragon slayer de la energía. Éste se dejó provocar y gruñendo se abalanzó sobre Happy, estrellándose contra Natsu y saliendo los tres rodando colina abajo, mientras se pateaban y mordían. Un pie familiar les detuvo.

– Jack ¿podemos hablar un segundo? – le preguntó Mira seria. Natsu sonrió, pero al no ver devuelta la sonrisa, recordó que no hacía tanto "la demonio" campaba a sus anchas por la ciudad de Magnolia, asique, asustado, se apresuró a largarse de allí, arrastrando a Happy, que no paraba de reír.

Jack y Mira quedaron a solas.

– ¿Te importa que caminemos? – dijo Mira. No era una pregunta, sino más bien una orden, asique Jack, resignado, se levantó y empezó a pasear por los acantilados con ella – En primer lugar, no tenías por qué meterte, pudiste haberte metido en problemas, Jack. Sabes lo que opina el Maestro de herir a los compañeros de gravedad.

– ¿Cómo está Loke? – preguntó Jack, preocupado.

– Le has golpeado demasiado fuerte. Levy y Cana le están colocando las dos muelas que le has saltado… si Loke hubiera sido más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser, le habrías hecho auténtico daño – dijo enfadada.

– Yo sabía que podía aguantar ese golpe, y diez más como ese. Si tú has decidido permitir a todo el mundo que actúe como les dé la gana contigo me parece perfecto, pero no esperes que los demás nos quedemos de brazos cruzados cuando alguien te ofenda, Mira – replicó el dragon slayer, visiblemente enojado.

– Es **MI** vida – le contestó Mira, a la que le había desaparecido la cara tierna, y cuya mirada ahora sólo auguraba dolor y sufrimiento – No eres quién para decidir lo que hago con ella – Jack tuvo que aguantar la respiración para no decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. La peli blanca también se tranquilizó.

– Y en segundo lugar… gracias – dijo ella bajando la cabeza, y recuperando su sonrisa dulce que durante los últimos seis meses había iluminado su cara – Sé que lo único que querías era ayudarme.

Jack sonrió mientras la miraba de solayo. No dijo nada, porque no hacía falta decir nada. Se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Ambos siguieron paseando tranquilamente, mientras desde las murallas del gremio Erza y el Maestro los observaban.

.

– Se hacen mayores muy rápido. Y los muy idiotas no se dan ni cuenta de que se gustan – lloraba Makarov mientras miraba la escena, y grandes lagrimones caían por su rostro. Erza ya había comprobado en las últimas misiones la cercanía que tenían ambos, y comenzó a pensar en si había alguien en el gremio, o fuera de él, para ella. A su cabeza acudieron dos nombres; Natsu, su Natsu… ése chico con el que compartía tantas cosas, tantos momentos, y del que cada día que pasaba sentía una mayor atracción… pero, como una constante en su vida, siempre venía a su cabeza el recuerdo de Jellal. Al menos del chico valiente, leal e interesante que fue, y no el monstruo en el que llegó a convertirse. Gray llegó en ese momento a unirse a la conversación, aunque lo que le interesaba no eran esos dos idiotas sin valor para dar el primer paso, sino la misión inminente.

– Maestro ¿le parece correcto que Natsu y yo acudamos? Quiero decir, sé que es una gran oportunidad, pero somos magos de rango P y esto es una misión de clase SS… sólo quiero saber su opinión – dijo. A Erza le sorprendió que se pensara la oportunidad de acudir

– ¿Acaso estás preocupado, Gray? – le preguntó Makarov.

– Sí. Por supuesto – confirmó, después de asegurarse que el cabeza de llamas no se encontraba cerca. Erza se sorprendió por su sinceridad, y le miró sin comprender qué estaba haciendo.

– Una reacción muy humana, muy normal y muy sensata. Se nos ha prohibido a los Magos Santos interferir en la misión, y por eso lo que se ha hecho ha sido delegar la misión a los miembros de los gremios. Sí, estoy enterado de la misma, y sabía que Jack, Mira, y tú Erza, me pediríais permiso para acudir a ella. Se ha llamado a los magos de los cinco gremios más poderosos de Fiore. Pero se ha rechazado que los Diez podamos ir, y se ha descartado el envío del ejército del Consejo Mágico o del de Fiore, por temor a que tal acción pueda dañar la endeble paz con el reino de Álvarez – Erza y Gray estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de información que el Maestro les estaba dando – No os sorprendáis tanto. Laxus y Jack tienen los deberes hechos, y saben todo esto y algunas cosas más. ¿Me preguntabas que qué opino de que vayáis? Opino que será peligroso, especialmente para Natsu y para ti, pero puede ser un viaje importante, que defina vuestro futuro y os cambie para siempre. No puedo impediros ir, niños.

Gray asintió con una sonrisa.

– Gracias, Maestro. Creo que iré a entrenar todo lo posible, y me llevaré al cabeza de llamas conmigo. Erza ¿vienes? – le preguntó Gray a la pelirroja

– Claro – contestó ella, seria. Siguió a Gray, pero se detuvo en la puerta – Maestro, gracias por la oportunidad. Dile a Jack y a Mira que regresaremos pasado mañana, a primera hora – dijo Scarlet, que salió del mirador y siguió al mago de hielo. Bajaron la escalera y encontraron a Natsu y Happy comiendo en una mesa

– ¡Natsu! – le gritó Erza, que ya tenía listo su petate – ¡Prepárate, nos vamos a entrenar hasta pasado mañana!

– ¡YOOOOSH! – rugió Natsu, dando un salto y saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta – ¡TE DERROTARÉ ERZA! – gritó mientras él y Happy la adelantaban. Jack y Mira vieron a sus compañeros alejarse a toda velocidad, seguidos por el aire por Happy. Entraron en el gremio, y mientras Jack preparaba sus cosas para ir a hacer un entrenamiento rápido, Mira primero habló con Elfman para disculparse por no tener tiempo para él, como había dicho antes.

– Tranquila nee san, ¡no es de hombres impedir el entrenamiento de los demás! – contestó muy convencido, arrancando una sonrisa a la peliblanca. Luego subió a hablar con el Dreyar nieto.

– ¿Nos acompañarás, Laxus? – le preguntó la peli blanca sin rodeos, y sin perder su sonrisa.

– Ae – asintió el dragon slayer del rayo – Aunque sea, me quitaré el aburrimiento. Será interesante, supongo. Y la recompensa merece la pena.

– ¿Te refieres al dinero? – le preguntó Mirajane mientras bajaban la escalera.

– No. Me refiero _a la otra_ recompensa que ofrecen – contestó misteriosamente Laxus, que se acercó a Jack, que ya tenía todo listo y se estaba despidiendo de Elfman – ¿Todo listo, batería?

– Más que listo, centella – replicó Jack – ¿Dónde debemos buscar a tu tribu? – le preguntó, listo para partir.

– No hay nadie a quien buscar. Les tengo un gran aprecio como para arriesgarles en una misión tan peligrosa, no están preparados. No me ocurre lo mismo contigo, en cambio. ¡Ojiisan! ¡Encárgate de explicárselo a mis nakamas cuando regresen! – dijo mirando hacia la barandilla, desde donde el Maestro les observaba. Éste asintió y levantó el pulgar, en señal de que todo estaría bien. Laxus giró la cabeza, fingiendo molestia, pero cuando comenzaron a alejarse, sonrió.

.

El gremio quedó en silencio, al ver partir a sus seis mejores magos, descontando a Gildarts, Mystogan y al Maestro, a su entrenamiento acelerado. Makarov decidió ponerse manos a la obra y fue a su despacho, sacó una lácrima de comunicación, y proyectó su magia en ella. Después de un par de minutos, un hombre encapuchado, al que se le veían mechones de pelo de color castaño oscuro por debajo de su gorro, apareció en la pantalla de la lácrima. Rápidamente, el Maestro de Fairy Tail le informó de lo que estaba sucediendo, y le rogó que se uniera al equipo.

– Makarov, sabes perfectamente que trabajo solo – replicó el encapuchado, tras escuchar toda la información.

– Soy consciente de ese detalle… ¿pero en serio dejarás a merced de esas criaturas a tus compañeros? Es una misión de rango SS, y sólo tú, Gildarts y Estella juntos habéis conseguido completar con éxito una de esas misiones en nuestro gremio desde hace muchos años. Aunque no seas un mago SS, si quisieras podrías serlo. Creía que tenías más aprecio por Jack, Mystogan – le espetó Makarov. El aludido no respondió nada durante un buen rato, mientras sostenía la mirada a su Maestro y recordaba con rabia lo que sucedió hacía ya más de cinco años.

– Muy bien, Makarov – dijo finalmente – Iré con ellos, pero guardaré las distancias en la medida de lo posible. Cuando lleguemos allí, haré todo lo posible para que regresen de una pieza – y sin esperar respuesta, cortó la transmisión.

.

Muy lejos de Magnolia, Mystogan se preparó para partir. No era de su agrado tener que actuar de forma tan precipitada, pero se debía a su palabra para con su amigo, y a su deber de ayudar y proteger a sus compañeros. Había fingido ante el Maestro el no querer acudir, pero su destino estaba unido al de sus compañeros desde hacía más de dos años… el nombre de esa isla le había forzado a tomar esa decisión. Las cosas no podían haber salido peor, y ahora se precipitaban hacia un futuro incierto. Si lo que ocurría se ajustaba mínimamente a lo que él sabía, el Consejo Mágico era estúpido a no enviar al menos un par de Magos Santos y un ejército a apoyar a los gremios. Pese a que habló con Makarov y éste intentó convencerlos, sus sugerencias fueron totalmente pasadas por alto. Pero, en fin, pensó mientras desaparecía de la colina donde estaba, para reaparecer en otra a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Si tanto miedo le tenían a Alvarez, como para evitar el conflicto directo, él por su parte no iba a permitir que sus camaradas murieran por un problema diplomático.

.

Mientras tanto, Natsu, Gray y Erza habían comenzado su entrenamiento. Incluso el pobre Happy era obligado por Erza a hacer pesas, arrastrar peso, y echar carreras tanto a pie como volando, hasta llevarle al agotamiento. El entrenamiento de los otros dos era, con todo, mucho peor. Básicamente, los dos rivales debían atacar a Erza, e intentar derrotarla. Después de varias horas, estaban llenos de heridas y golpes poco graves, propinados por Titania, mientras que ella sólo tenía varios raspones. Después de la cena, les hizo seguir entrenando contra ella, hasta bien entrada la noche, que ambos, agotados, cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Happy llevaba ya un par de horas dormido, con un pescado metido en la boca como si fuera un chupete. Erza sonrió, y decidió que merecían unas horas de descanso. No era tan dura con ellos por placer, sino porque Jack, Mira y ella sabían la diferencia entre una misión normal y una de clase S. Lo que se traducía en que, si el salto de nivel era equivalente a ése, lo tendrían complicado con la misión SS, incluso aunque contaran con el apoyo de Mystogan. Por eso debía reforzar el físico y la mente de aquellos dos locos todo lo posible, y machacarlos, para que se fueran acostumbrando a lo que vendría después.

En ése momento, Natsu se levantó con cara de dolor y se sentó junto a la maga pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó en tono bajo. Además de las misiones que hacía con Mira y Jack, que eran las de rango S, también había repetido la experiencia de realizar unas cuantas misiones en compañía del peli rosa. Erza se sintió conmovida con que Natsu se preocupara por ella, cuando les había machacado durante horas. Definitivamente, su querido compañero no conocía lo que era el rencor hacia sus seres queridos.

– Perfectamente… os falta mucho entrenamiento para poder agotarme de verdad – contestó ella, dejándose llevar por su lado fiero. Se arrepintió al momento de haberle dicho eso, pero comprobó que el peli rosa no se había sentido ofendido en absoluto.

– Supongo que sí… aunque queda menos tiempo del que imaginas para que te derrote, Erza – contestó Natsu con una fiera sonrisa. Él se sentía muy motivado. Una misión tan difícil como esa era el reto que llevaba toda su vida esperando. Ella no estaba tan esperanzada como él. Dudó en su interior, odiaba dar muestras de flaqueza. Ella debía ser un titán, una roca, un baluarte de dignidad y seguridad que enarbolara la bandera de Fairy Tail. Pero también era humana, con las inseguridades, anhelos y miedos que todos los seres humanos poseen.

– Tengo algo que confesar, Natsu… pero no puedes decírselo a nadie – dijo Erza, después de un corto silencio en el cual decidió sincerarse con él, y sobre todo, consigo misma.

– En un primer momento me sentí atraída por ésta misión, igual que todos vosotros… pero luego recordé que fue en una misión como ésta donde mi madre murió – dijo Erza lentamente. Obviamente al decir su madre se refería a Estella, y eso era algo que Natsu comprendía perfectamente – Tengo miedo, Natsu. Miedo a fracasar, a que esto sea demasiado difícil para nosotros… para ti. No… no quiero perder a nadie más. Por eso quise ser maga clase S, para proteger a todos en el gremio, a mi familia. Pero, ¿y si eso no es suficiente? ¿Y si…? – pero no pudo continuar, porque Natsu la había abrazado con fuerza. Pese a la armadura, que en aquél momento la estorbaba más que nunca en su vida, sentía el calor del peli rosa. Ella correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza proporcional, quedando ambos totalmente unidos.

– Erza, tú no eres una maga clase S, o una maga del montón. Y tampoco eres Estella. Tú eres tú. Eso es lo único que importa. Fuerte, aterradora, valiente y gruñona – ella escuchó cómo la describía y se sintió al mismo tiempo halagada y molesta, pero el peli rosa siguió hablando, obligándola a dejar de lado sus pensamientos y a centrarse en lo que le decía – Sé que pase lo que pase, nunca te rendirás, igual que todos los demás. Juntos, somos imparables. Y te aseguro una cosa, Erza. Nadie da más miedo que tú. Realmente me compadezco de los enemigos que nos encontremos durante la misión – Natsu se separó de ella, dedicándola su característica sonrisa. Erza le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, pero el dragon slayer no había acabado de hablar – Pero si algo pasa, y tú eres derrotada… cosa imposible… entonces yo cumpliré la promesa que le hice a tu madre. La prometí que siempre te protegería, ¿recuerdas? Asique deja esas estúpidas inseguridades, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado – concluyó el peli rosa, separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

Sin saberlo, Natsu acababa de accionar el engranaje. Erza se puso en pie lentamente, y tomó a Natsu de la mano.

– Sé que lo harás. Sé que siempre estarás a mi lado – dijo ella con una nueva mirada. En un impulso, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Segura por fin de lo que sentía, se fue hacia su saco de dormir y se arropó en él – Buenas noches, Natsu… y gracias – añadió, mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

Natsu se quedó quieto, tocándose el lugar donde había sentido los labios de Erza. Se puso un poco rojo cuando por su cabeza pasó la idea de volver a sentirlos. No entendía lo que le ocurría por dentro, ya que hacía meses que sabía que no era hambre, ni tampoco gases. Era algo distinto, que se iniciaba por culpa de la pelirroja. Sin perder la rojez y con una sonrisa de idiota, Natsu fue hacia su saco de dormir

– Buenos días, Erza – respondió, y Erza, que estaba esperando su respuesta, sonrió emocionada. Ambos habían dado el primer paso hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora, los dos sabían que lo habían dado.

Sólo quedaba ver quién de los dos daría el segundo paso. Y, sobre todo, cuándo lo daría.

.

Mientras Erza y Natsu compartían ese momento tan único y especial, Mira y Laxus combatían el uno contra el otro. Mira entrenaba en su nueva y más poderosa forma, Satan Soul Alphas, mientras que Laxus, que se contenía, combatía sin activar sus máximos poderes, y su bien guardada forma final de dragon slayer. Era un secreto que sólo Bickslow y Freed conocían, ni siquiera Evergreen le había visto usando ese increíble poder.

Jack no entrenaba con ellos. Se había sentado en una roca, clavado la Lanza Áurea junto a él y había cerrado los ojos. De eso hacía ya seis horas. Los dos magos de clase S habían visto muchas veces diferentes tipos de entrenamiento de su compañero. Le habían visto su entrenamiento físico, es decir, sus combates contra miembros del gremio o en solitario. Por otro lado era muy habitual verle realizando junto a Levy investigaciones para mejorar sus magias y hechizos. También le habían visto sus peleas a espada contra lanza con Erza. Pero, nunca le habían visto haciendo eso que hacía. Aunque sí las consecuencias, relacionadas casi siempre con destrucción de terrenos y edificios, que llevaban a la locura a Makarov, así como a mucho papeleo para el gremio.

Los dos, necesitados de un respiro, detuvieron sus ataques y observaron al dragon slayer de la energía, pues notaban un aumento de presión a su alrededor. Después de unos minutos, un aura dorada comenzó a rodearle. El aura la concentró en uno de sus puños, que comenzó a brillar enormemente, mientras el aire que rodeaba a dicho puño comenzaba a temblar violentamente. Incluso Laxus se vio sorprendido de la acumulación de magia que el joven slayer conseguía hacer.

– ¡PAWA RYUU GIGA TEKKEN! – (Giga Puñetazo del Dagón de Energía) gritó, y soltó un impresionante golpe contra el suelo. La descarga de energía mágica se internó en la profundidad de la colina donde entrenaban, resquebrajando el suelo en una gran área y desintegrando la base de la propia colina. Mira, sorprendida, se elevó en el aire en su forma Satan Soul, para alejarse de la onda expansiva, mientras Laxus se convertía en centella y saltaba a una roca que se alzaba en el acantilado sobre el que se apoyaban las colinas en las que estaban. Apenas se hubieron alejado, Jack sonrió y aumentó el flujo de magia, hundiendo la colina y provocando una gran explosión de luz amarilla.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Jack estaba de rodillas, sujetándose el pecho con una mano, mientras lentamente se normalizaban las pulsaciones de su corazón.

– ¿Intentas matarte soltando de golpe toda tu magia? – le preguntó Laxus, un poco molesto. Altazor, alzó la vista mientras boqueaba, mirando al nieto de Makarov.

– En absoluto. Sólo intento… aumentar… mi contenedor mágico – dijo, deteniéndose cada dos palabras para respirar – Y sobre todo, aumentar la potencia de mis ataques. Puede que un golpe certero suficientemente potente… cause más daño a la bestia que un centenar de golpes débiles – Laxus sopesó esas palabras. La verdad, es que tenía mucho sentido lo que decía, reconoció para sí mismo. Él también sabía cómo concentrar su poder mágico y soltarlo todo de golpe, asique podía ser interesante practicar ese ataque para fortalecer su resistencia y mejorar esa habilidad

– Voy a probar yo – le dijo. Ya era medianoche, pero ninguno de los tres parecía cansado, una vez que hubieron recuperado el aliento – hazme un favor y entrena con Mirajane mientras me concentro.

Jack asintió sonriente, y se dirigió con la peliblanca a la siguiente colina.

Ninguno de los tres paró de entrenar, hasta que el cielo nocturno empezó a clarear. Llegados a ese punto, el Dreyar soltó sobre el acantilado todo su poder mágico acumulado durante horas, provocando una inmensa explosión eléctrica, tres veces más potente que la de Jack. "Asique éste es el nivel que nos separa" pensó Jack sorprendido. Él sabía que el orden de poder en el gremio era muy claro; Gildarts era el primero, muy por encima de todos los demás. Después estaba, según él creía por lo poco que había visto, Mystogan, y un poco por detrás Makarov. Debajo de ellos, y a medio camino entre esos dos y el trío monstruoso, se encontraba Laxus. Luego venía Erza, y un poco (pero muy poco) por debajo la propia Mirajane. Por último, se encontraba él mismo, pero con su ventaja de ser un dragon slayer puro, y conocer varios tipos de magia a nivel básico, confiaba en estar casi al mismo nivel en situaciones desesperadas que la propia Titania. No obstante, aún estaba muy lejos de Laxus. Era mayor, y muy fuerte. Pero su orgullo y sobre confianza a veces le volvían más vulnerable. Jack tenía claro que podía tener miedo, dolor, pena… pero jamás debía subestimar a un enemigo. Era importante intentar conocer toda la información posible sobre el rival antes de iniciar la pelea seria contra él, y al mismo tiempo, ocultar tus cartas del triunfo.

– Jack, deberíamos descansar por unas horas – le interrumpió de sus pensamientos la peliblanca, riéndose de su mirada perdida. Jack asintió y se levantó del suelo destrozado de la colina, tomó la mochila que llevaba, y siguió a Mira y a Laxus a una cueva cercana en la que poder echar una cabezada

.

En la mañana del día señalado, con evidentes signos de cansancio, y en el caso de Gray y Natsu de auténtica tortura, se reunieron los compañeros en las afueras de Magnolia, junto a una torre medio desmoronada, en compañía del Maestro y del resto de miembros del gremio que habían acudido a despedirles. Sólo faltaba por llegar Mystogan.

– Maestro, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de hacer esto. Iremos informando de nuestro progreso mediante la lácrima de comunicación – dijo Erza mirando a Makarov. El aludido mantuvo su ceño fruncido, preocupado por el futuro que les aguardaba a sus hijos.

– Es hora de irse – anunció una voz por encima de sus cabezas. Todos miraron hacia el tejado hundido de la torre, y vieron sentado en él a Mystogan, que por lo visto llevaba ya un rato allí, pues nadie se percató de su llegada. Como siempre, portaba el mismo traje y bastones, pero además, junto a ellos portaba una katana, cosa que les sorprendió.

Nadie dijo nada, y es que el mago encapuchado daba un poco de miedo a la mayoría de los presentes. Desapareció del lugar donde estaba, y reapareció veinte metros más adelante del camino, bajo las ramas del bosque por el que debían internarse.

– Bueno ojiisan, nos vamos. ¡Estaremos en contacto! – dijo Natsu con su habitual sonrisa, echando a caminar seguido por los demás. Laxus se demoró un poco, mientras miraba a su abuelo.

– Recuerden esto mocosos, vayan donde vayan, ¡el gremio siempre estará a vuestro lado! ¡Salid al mundo, y triunfad en él! – les gritó Makarov, que alzó su dedo índice, haciendo el clásico símbolo de victoria del gremio. Todos sus compañeros imitaron el movimiento del viejo, y también Natsu y los demás mientras se alejaban. Laxus sonrió leventemente, se limitó a levantar su pulgar en dirección a su abuelo, y dando la vuelta siguió a sus compañeros.

.

Muy lejos de allí, en un lugar desconocido para el ser humano, un dragón de colores negros y plateados estaba tumbado sobre un gran círculo mágico que se encontraba en el suelo. Apoyado en una columna, el Dragón del Apocalipsis observaba a su Maestro. Su larga melena blanca seguía siendo igual a la que tenía cuando se enfrentó con Äldunade, muchos años atrás. Portaba una capa de cuello alto de color negro, igual que sus pantalones. Una tira de tela blanca los ajustaba a su fuerte abdomen. En el cuello llevaba atada un collar con pequeños dientes de dragón, y unos tatuajes azules que brillaban en la semi penumbra de la caverna en la que se encontraban recorrían sus fuertes brazos y su cara.

Su mirada, pese a todo, era el aspecto más llamativo y aterrador del peli blanco. Era la mirada de aquel que carece totalmente de cualquier rastro de emoción o empatía. Esa mirada sólo auguraba muerte y destrucción.

– Mi señor, ¿qué opina de los planes del Demonio Primigenio? – preguntó Acnologia con su voz metalizada.

– Que no es de nuestra incumbencia. Nuestro único propósito ahora es acelerar mi recuperación tan pronto como sea posible – contestó el Rey Dragón Karcharon.

– Mi señor, para ello necesitaremos a los miserables humanos… seres que no merecen siquiera ser destruidos por mi poder. ¿Está seguro de querer seguir adelante con su plan? – preguntó Acnologia, sin que su rostro variara un ápice.

– ¿Osas cuestionarme? Conoce tu lugar, esclavo – contestó el gigantesco dragón, mientras una oleada de dolor sacudía cada célula del cuerpo de Acnologia, que cayó al suelo soltando un alarido de dolor. Al cabo de un tiempo, el dolor cesó, y el peli blanco se puso en pie recuperando su expresión carente de sentimientos.

– Pido disculpas por mi insolencia, mi señor – dijo.

– Tengo una nueva misión para ti. Hay varios humanos en Isghar que son dignos de ser destruidos por ti. Uno de ellos se llama Gildarts Clive, y está buscando en los mares del sur algo que no nos conviene que encuentre. Extermínalo – ordenó Karcharon. Acnologia inclinó la cabeza con sumisión, y se dirigió a la salida de la sala para cumplir la voluntad de su Maestro y amo.

.

.

 **Termina el capítulo, lleno de emociones y momentos emotivos, y continúa la nueva aventura. La calma ha terminado, pero nuestros amigos aún no están en medio de la tormenta. Aunque se dirigen hacia ella**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews. Y como prometí, aquí está la actualización de las edades de los principales personajes de éste arco (contiene pequeño spoiler)**

 **Desde el origen de la saga han pasado 5 años y 8 meses**

 **Edades de los personajes durante el arco de la Isla Atlan:**

 **Natsu 16 años y 7 meses**

 **Erza 17 años y 8 meses**

 **Mirajane 17 años 6 meses**

 **Jack 15 años y 9 meses**

 **Gray 16 años y 8 meses**

 **Happy 5 años y 10 meses**

 **Mystogan 28 años y 8 meses**

 **God Serena 42 años y 10 meses**

 **Lucy 16 años y 3 meses**


	14. Sekai o shitte imasu

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Sekai o shitte imasu: Conoce el mundo. Estas palabras, que dijo en One Piece Mihawk, creo que son la base de la filosofía de cualquier anime y de la mayoría de las series, por no decir de la vida misma. Un precioso título para un capítulo, y una de mis frases favoritas. Sin más, os dejo el capítulo 14. En el próximo comenzarán los problemas**

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **SEKAI O SHITTE IMASU**

 **.**

El equipo tenía que atravesar Fiore, desde Magnolia hasta la costa noroeste, pero, para poder reforzar su entrenamiento, decidieron hacer las primeras etapas del viaje a pie. En el cuarto día, cogerían un tren en una ciudad llamada Uribar, que les llevaría hasta la costa norte del país. Luego, seguirían por la costa a pie, durante unos dos días más hasta llegar a la base militar donde embarcarían, una vez los equipos hubieran pasado una prueba de acceso. Todo eso venía especificado en la información de las misiones, pues por seguridad, se prohibiría la asistencia a aquéllos equipos que no juntaran una cantidad mínima de puntos. De ésa forma, la primera etapa del viaje transcurrió mientras el grupo viajaba a marchas forzada, cada uno con lo suyo. Natsu y Gray se peleaban a cada rato. Erza los golpeaba cada dos por tres para que se calmaran, y después de un rato, reanudaban la pelea. En alguna ocasión, Jack se metió en la pelea por pasar el rato. Mirajane se limitaba a observar todo con su alegre sonrisa y decir "ara ara" cada vez que volvían a pegarse. Happy pasaba el tiempo disfrutando de la etapa, y molestando cada vez que podía a Jack, que intentaba molerlo a palos. Laxus por su parte caminaba en silencio mientras pensaba en sus propios asuntos e ignoraba el caos a sus espaldas. Mystogan mantenía la distancia con el grupo, teletransportándose de una zona elevada a otra, mientras vigilaba al grupo y los alrededores. Cualquiera diría que esperaba sufrir una emboscada en cualquier momento. Pasó el mediodía y llegó la tarde, y Erza decretó un alto para hacer una tardía comida y descansar. Sacaron los bártulos y Mirajane se puso a preparar el tardío almuerzo, con la ayuda de Natsu y Gray, que habían sido convenientemente "motivados" por Titania para ayudar a la peliblanca.

– Oi Natsu, ayúdame – gimoteó Happy, llorando lastimeramente al haber sido (nuevamente) atado a un árbol por cierto peli castaño, que se comía un pescado delante de sus narices – Eres cruel, Jack. Pienso comerme todo lo que te guste.

– Entonces no te desataré en la vida, gato del demonio – le contestó Jack, que disfrutaba mucho devolviéndole a Happy las maldades que le hacía. Instintivamente, al decir todo lo que te guste, sus ojos habían girado para mirar a alguien del grupo, pero no le dio importancia, y nadie reparó en ello. Se levantó cuando Natsu le gritó que fuera a por su plato, pero pidió el plato que habían apartado, para llevárselo a Mystogan. Con ambos platos y paso firme, se dirigió hacia el grupo de rocas donde se había sentado el mago enmascarado.

Jack saltó con agilidad de roca en roca, y se quedó callado de espaldas a Mystogan. Si algo había aprendido de aquél a quien consideraba su segundo maestro, era a respetar sus silencios y adaptarse a su ritmo de vida. Finalmente, Mystogan le habló.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – le preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirarle.

– Tu comida, Mystogan – le contestó Jack tranquilamente. Y le entregó el plato – Llevaba tiempo sin verte, y pensé que así tendríamos un tiempo para poder charlar. Todavía no he podido darte las gracias por acceder a venir con nosotros… sé que no te habrá resultado cómodo.

– No me las des. Tengo también mis propias razones para acudir a ésta misión. Gracias por la comida, pero me gustaría estar solo por el momento. Tengo mucho en que pensar – para el dragon slayer supuso una decepción que lo rechazara tan rápido, pero aceptó sus palabras y se dispuso a descender de las rocas. Mystogan era más reservado, frío, huraño y hasta borde desde que Estella murió, pero no era cruel con los que consideraba sus camaradas – Siento mis modales, Jack. En serio deseo estar solo en éstos momentos, pero hasta que lleguemos a la base tendremos tiempo para conversar, y puede que hasta para entrenar – al escuchar eso, a Jack se le iluminó la cara con una gran sonrisa.

– Esperaré con ganas ese momento, Mystogan – dijo con una sonrisa al joven slayer.

– Jack, respecto una de las dos cosas que te he enseñado durante todo este tiempo… sospecho que mi antiguo compañero también puede haber empezado a preparar a Natsu para que la use, pero dudo mucho que esté a la altura de las exigencias de éste viaje. Si actúa de forma demasiado impulsiva, morirá – dijo en un susurro Mystogan. Jack no se giró, pero apretó su puño con fuerza, señal de que le habían molestado sus palabras.

– Puede que yo sea más inteligente, o sepa a nivel básico más magias, como la de reequipamiento y esa otra que me has enseñado… pero Natsu es un prodigio. Con poco esfuerzo, sólo con desarrollar una idea en su cabeza semi hueca, es capaz de aprender en semanas cosas que a ti o a mí nos llevarían meses, o incluso años. No le subestimes – dijo con un ligero tono de reproche, y bajó, dejándole solo con su comida y sus pensamientos. "Se hacen mayores" pensó Mystogan. Era la primera vez que Jack le replicaba a algo… una parte de él se sentía con ganas de golpear a ese muchachito por hablarle así… pero otra parte de él estaba llena de orgullo por comprobar cómo las esperanzas del futuro se convertían lentamente en el presente.

.

Muy lejos de ese lugar, en una isla perdida en la inmensidad del océano, la situación era un absoluto caos. Una última fortaleza resistía como podía el ataque de dos grandes monstruos, mientras alguien observaba los patéticos y desesperados intentos de los magos y soldados de Fiore por rechazar a esos seres tan brutalmente poderosos. En ése momento le llegó un mensaje; los invitados habían llegado, y habían desembarcado en la costa norte de la isla. Con una sonrisa sádica, observó cómo las dos bestias se olvidaban de esa fortaleza y ponían rumbo norte. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los intrusos fueran totalmente exterminados. Después de que eso ocurriera, no tendrían más remedio que ir con todo. Activó una lácrima de comunicación, y esperó a recibir la señal de recepción.

– Todo va según el plan, mi señora. Puede comunicarle que en éstos momentos está comenzando la segunda fase – dijo. Tenía una voz cascada, como de alguien muy viejo que no encajaba con su juvenil rostro.

– Muy bien. Él está de camino, pronto la cosa se animará por allí. No toleraré fallos, Îsos… y ya sabes que yo soy más permisiva que nuestro señor – dijo una voz femenina que cortó la transmisión tras su doble amenaza. El amenazado se quedó en silencio. Sí, estaba claro que no podía fracasar. Si fracasaban, no consideraba probable vivir por mucho tiempo más… pero el plan estaba bien diseñado, ¿qué podía salir mal en él?

– Muy pronto, las costas de éste mar estarán bañadas de sangre. Nada detendrá nuestro avance – dijo muy seguro mientras se ponía en pie y se reunía con sus dos compañeros.

.

Volviendo con nuestros magos favoritos, después de la comida, el grupo reanudó su marcha. Siguieron caminando a marchas forzadas, de vez en cuando echando carreras, para seguir con su entrenamiento. Al llegar la noche, el grupo se detuvo y prepararon una abundante cena. Todos fueron a dormir, menos Natsu, que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por las cercanías. Se internó en una pequeña arboleda, y llegó a un claro en su centro. Allí, sentado en una roca, estaba Mystogan, que observó al peli rosa con interés. Sólo había hablado con él en contadas ocasiones, pero le recordaba en algunas cosas a Jack. Por otro lado, le desagradaba su actitud despreocupada y confiada con todo el mundo, porque estaba convencido que acabaría pasándole factura. Pero, por el momento decidió que podía entablar una corta conversación con él.

– Dragon slayer, ¿me acompañas? – dijo señalando una roca que tenía enfrente. Natsu asintió y se sentó tranquilamente enfrente del mago encapuchado. Por alguna razón, Natsu era incapaz de determinar el aspecto de sus ojos, algo raro. Era como si alguna magia ocultara su aspecto totalmente – ¿Qué opinas de ésta misión? – le preguntó.

– Que es difícil. Que es importante. Y que Jack me ha pedido mi ayuda, asique no necesito saber más – dijo con una gran sonrisa el mago peli rosado. Mystogan esperaba esa respuesta. Confiado, sí, pero también bueno. Era una persona a la que se cogía rápido cariño, si no jamás habría sido criado por el mismísimo Igneel, el legendario dragón de fuego.

– Claro, no podía ser de otra manera. No sé si tú y el mago de hielo estáis preparados para esto. ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar, hijo de Igneel? – le preguntó Mystogan en voz más baja. Natsu le miró con fastidio.

– Los adultos siempre nos miráis como si fuéramos unos niños. Si no nos dais la oportunidad de avanzar, de vivir… ¿cómo vamos a dejar de ser niños? – dijo mientras se ponía en pie de un salto. Después se calmó – Yo también estuve allí, cuando esa cosa nos derrotó a Mr Pervertido y a mí sin ningún esfuerzo… cuando mató a la mamá de Erza. Debo ser más fuerte para poder protegerla – añadió, mientras se sentaba y apretaba los puños con frustración.

– Tienes razón en que tienes que avanzar para vivir… ¿pero quién es el Pervertido? Yo creía que el que estaba ese día allí era Gray Fullbuster – la voz de Mystogan reflejaba un poco de confusión. Jack se había adaptado a su ritmo y forma de ser, por lo que no tenía generalmente conversaciones como ésa con él. Desde luego, Jack nunca llamaba delante de Mystogan a sus compañeros por sus motes.

– Cielos, Mystogan, deberías pasar alguna vez por el gremio a conocer a tus nakamas… – dijo Natsu tapándose la cara con una mano, sorprendido y compadecido del mago clase S – El pervertido es Gray, le llamo así porque le molesta y porque siempre está desnudándose.

– Conozco el nombre y la magia, y el estilo de pelea de todos mis compañeros, dragon slayer – se defendió Mystogan, pero sin sentirse ofendido. Difícilmente un crío podía ofenderle.

– Pues quizá es el momento de que conozcas de verdad a quienes te rodean. A lo mejor te viene bien – replicó Natsu con una ligera sonrisa. Mystogan le miró, y el velo de sus ojos tembló por un segundo, pero el peli rosa no llegó a notarlo de forma clara.

– Natsu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal? – a Natsu no se le escapó que era la primera vez que el mago de clase S le llamaba por su nombre. Parecía que poco a poco, el hermético Mystogan iba comenzando a confiar en un cerrado círculo de compañeros. O tal vez, que sus palabras le habían impresionado. Mystogan no era la clase de persona que no valorara las vidas de sus compañeros, ya que lo hacía, o que no protegiera a su gremio, pues estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por proteger el gremio que le había acogido. Era principalmente que su forma de ser le impedía ser cercano con los demás, y razones no le faltaban para ser así.

– Claro, somos nakamas. Pregúntame lo que quieras – contestó Natsu, curioso.

– Natsu, ¿tienes familia? ¿Un hermano o una hermana? – le preguntó sin rodeos. Natsu le miró con confusión.

– No que yo sepa – le contestó, sin entender muy bien la pregunta – siempre estuve con Igneel, y antes de eso no tengo recuerdos de mi vida, era muy pequeño. ¿Tú sabes algo Mystogan? – le preguntó de pronto.

Mystogan no respondió de inmediato. Que Natsu no tuviera recuerdos anteriores a su encuentro con Igneel era algo… preocupante, por así decirlo. No era el momento aún de contarle lo que sabía.

– Era sólo curiosidad, Natsu. Escucha, mañana os espera un duro día de entrenamiento y de marcha, y yo no suelo dormir demasiado, asique ve a descansar. Yo seguiré haciendo guardia – le contestó con su tono de voz más suave

– ¿Hacer guardia? Ni que fueran a atacarnos – le contestó Natsu, despreocupado por esa posibilidad. Pero era cierto que tenía sueño – Bien, nos vemos, Mystogan. Gracias por acompañarnos – añadió sonriente. Mystogan asintió, y debajo de la máscara su boca se contorsionó en un amago de sonrisa, por un breve segundo. Era la tercera vez que le agradecían que les acompañara. Realmente esos chicos estaban convencidos de que podía obrar milagros.

Natsu regresó al campamento y se metió en su saco, que estaba junto al de Erza. Ella, al notar su presencia, abrió los ojos y le miró.

– ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

– Fui a dar un paseo, y me encontré con Mystogan – contestó Natsu en el mismo tono bajo, para no despertar al resto.

– No hagas que me preocupe por ti, idiota – dijo ella fingiendo cara de fastidio.

– No me atrevería a hacer eso – sonrió él, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Erza miró su agradable sonrisa, sintiéndose más segura de pronto

– Natsu… me alegro de que vengas conmigo – dijo ella.

– Lo sé Erza. Estoy deseando patearle el culo a esas cosas junto a ti – afirmó muy seguro el peli rosa, mientras alzaba el puño al aire.

– Aye – murmuró Happy en sueños, respondiendo de forma subconsciente al gesto de pelea de su compañero. Pero Erza negó con la cabeza, y estiró su brazo sacándolo del saco para tomar de la mano a Natsu, cruzando sus dedos con los de él.

– No, no me refiero a eso… tonto. Me refiero… a que me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo – dijo ella mientras le apretaba la mano y comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Natsu la miró y se puso un poco rojo, pero acercó un poco su saco al de ella sin soltarla de la mano.

– Sabes que te dije que siempre estaría contigo – afirmó Natsu, aún un poco colorado.

– Eres un idiota… no sabes lo que… dices – murmuró Erza, quedándose finalmente dormida. Natsu se recostó mirándola a la cara, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña y agradable sensación. Perdido en su cara, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido

.

El primero en despertar fue Jack, que vio una extraña escena. Natsu y Erza se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, dormidos y tomados de la mano. Contuvo una sonrisa al ver aquello, pero decidió guardárselo para sí mismo. Si el pervertido o Mira se enteraran de eso, cundiría el caos: dada su rivalidad no desaprovecharían la ocasión para burlarse de ellos todo lo posible. Se levantó y pensó que era el momento de activar aquél lugar, al fin y al cabo no estaban de excursión. Y de paso borraría las pruebas del "delito"

– ¡UN PESCADO GIGANTE PERVERTIDO CON FORMA DE PASTEL NOS ATACA! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar; Erza saltó todavía tomando de la mano a Natsu que saltó al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban cosas sobre los pasteles y patear culos. Gray dijo algo sobre unos pantalones mientras se sentaba, rascándose los ojos, y Happy saltó y salió volando hacia el cielo gritando "¡PESCADOOOOO!" La peliblanca abrió los ojos muy divertida, al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros, y Laxus, observaba todo aquello mientras se mantenía tumbado, un poco apartado del grupo principal. Odiaba ser despertado por el grito de aquél idiota.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron Natsu y Erza se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se soltaron rápidamente, un poco avergonzados porque pudieran haberles visto. Para olvidar lo que había pasado, y cuando comprendieron que no había pasteles ni enemigos, salieron en persecución de Jack, que corría como loco mientras reía a carcajadas. Happy se unió a los perseguidores al cabo de unos segundos.

– ¡Con el pescado no se bromea! – le gritó enfurecido, provocando que Jack soltara una carcajada aún más exagerada y apretara el paso.

– ¡Ni con el pastel, miserable! – coreó Scarlet mientras le perseguía y hacía aparecer su espada del purgatorio. Jack sacó un pescado que había guardado la noche anterior y se lo arrojó a Happy, que se abalanzó a por él con la lengua fuera. Luego le lanzó un trozo de pastel a Erza, que hizo un gesto muy parecido al de Happy consiguiendo que Jack soltara una nueva carcajada. Eso dejaba el combate 1 vs 1, pero Jack tenía otros planes para terminar de liar la mañana. Saltó por encima de Gray, lo levantó y se lo lanzó a Natsu, provocando que ambos chocaran y acabaran por los suelos

– Ara ara – dijo la peli blanca, muy divertida por la situación, mientras comenzaba a preparar un rápido desayuno. Por supuesto, Gray y Natsu acabaron peleando entre ellos.

– Buenos días Mirajane – dijo muy contento Jack, mientras se dirigía a ayudarla a preparar todo.

– Buenos días Jack. ¿Has disfrutado causando todo ese caos? – le preguntó la peli blanca. Jack sonrió y asintió.

– Realmente no lo suficiente… no lo suficiente – dijo él pensativo, mientras la miraba hacia el cielo pensando en sus cosas.

Media hora más tarde el grupo reanudó la marcha. Las etapas del viaje se sucedieron hasta que el grupo llegó a la estación. En todo ese tiempo, Mystogan no se dejó ver, salvo un par de veces al día para que el grupo pudiera confirmar que seguía con ellos, y para cumplir con su palabra y realizar un rápido entrenamiento con Jack. Laxus tampoco hablaba mucho, con la que más hablaba era con Mirajane, y un poco con Jack y Erza, pues aún no se sentía totalmente cómodo con el resto de sus compañeros. Para él, sobraban en aquella misión tanto Gray como Natsu y su gato, aunque aceptaba que Erza y Jack acudieran debido a que eran magos de clase S. Él ya no era como antes, pero sí pensaba que si iban a una misión tan complicada podían poner en peligro sus vidas y las de los demás con su presencia. Ahora el grupo estaba en el andén mirando la negra locomotora que los llevaría en cuestión de unas horas hasta la costa norte del país. Mystogan y Laxus ya habían subido al tren. O bueno, al menos Laxus. Mystogan seguramente estaba ya infiltrado en el vagón de equipajes o donde fuera que él se escondiera.

– ¿No hay otro camino? – preguntaron Natsu y Jack mirando al tren con horror.

– ¡Para arriba llorones! – les gritaron Erza y Mira mientras los subían a rastras.

– Quiero irme a casa… – lloró Jack.

– ¡Te derrotaré tren! ¡Y a ti, Erza! ¡Y a Laxus! ¡Y a Gildarts! ¡Os derrotaré a todos! – gritó Natsu.

 **10 SEGUNDOS MÁS TARDE**

Natsu y Jack yacían en indignas posturas, uno encima del otro, mientras el resto de compañeros se reía carcajadas de su pose y de sus caras de sufrimiento. Happy saltaba alegremente sobre ellos.

– Ma…ten…me – suplicó Jack, sin fuerzas para quitarse de encima a Natsu, con la cara cada vez más verde. Por supuesto, Erza se apiadó de ambos y soltó dos "suaves" puñetazos a ambos en el estómago, dejándolos noqueados. Jack quedó abandonado contra la pared del tren, mientras Erza colocaba la cabeza de Natsu en las placas de su faldar y su falda.

– Ara ara, ya veo lo bien que mimas a Natsu, Erza. Pero a Jack le has dejado ahí abandonado, ¿por qué será que sólo te preocupas por Natsu? – preguntó con una sonrisa Mira, fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía.

– No me gusta quitarle las cosas de los demás... Mira – respondió retadoramente Erza. Mirajane sonrió, aunque una parte de ella quería matar a su antigua rival. Se cambió de asiento y recostó a Jack sobre ella, que volvió brevemente a la vida.

– Puegghheee que los tremhhsggg… iagaggg sean… tamggghh maloggsssshhh – (puede que los trenes no sean tan malos) musitó el peli castaño, recuperando su estado de inconsciencia después.

.

El viaje en tren les llevó lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche, y a la mañana llegaron a la estación de Isvandiar, la ciudad más importante del norte de Fiore. Desde allí, necesitarían varios días de caminata para llegar hasta la base militar, por lo que se pusieron en camino sin demora. Adoptaron un ritmo de marcha forzada, para poder dedicar todo el tiempo posible al entrenamiento, y de paso mejorar su resistencia física con las marchas forzadas. Fueron días agotadores incluso para Erza, pero los compañeros llegaron en bastante buena forma a la base naval de Andunin. Era una base militar realmente importante, controlada tanto por el Consejo Mágico como por la Corona. Tras reportarse ante los soldados como magos de Fairy Tail, el grupo se dirigió a un patio de armas de gran tamaño, rodeado por murallas y una torre central.

– Una cosa, va sobre todo por ti Natsu… es posible que durante este viaje conozcáis al Segundo Mago Santo de Fiore. Si valoras tu vida, no seas un idiota cuando estés delante de él – dijo en voz baja Jack al grupo.

– Pedir que éste cabeza hueca no sea un idiota es como pedirle a un pez que respire aire, le matarías – repuso Gray, y Natsu le miró con cara de buscar pelea

– Mmmm… ojalá los pescados pudiesen ir por el aire – dijo Happy con mirada soñadora.

– ¡Yosh! ¡Sed bienvenidos, mocosos de Makarov! – rugió una potente voz. De las puertas principales de la torre salió un hombre con un gran bigote blanco, calvo y de gran envergadura. Debía de medir cerca de tres metros. Llevaba una capa azul con ribete plateado, unida a sus hombros con dos hombreras de metal, el torso desnudo y unos pantalones y botas de oficial. Despedía un aura de poder, fuerza y seguridad alucinante, pese a que debía de tener cerca de 70 años.

– Mierda... ahí está – dijo en voz muy baja Jack. La sola presencia de ese hombre resultaba intimidante.

– Mariscal Iceberg, no esperábamos verle aquí – dijo muy sorprendida Erza. Ella, Mira y Jack le habían conocido durante el transcurso de su última misión. Él personalmente era quien les había entregado las misiones y quien había solicitado la presencia de Laxus entre su grupo, si decidían aceptar la misión.

– ¿Y dónde pensabais que iba a estar si no, mequetrefes? Éste es mi hogar, y mis tropas mi corazón. Mi nombre es Edward Iceberg, Segundo Mago Santo, Mariscal del ejército de Fiore y uno de los Cuatro Reyes del Oeste del Consejo de Magia – anunció con voz potente, para después soltar grandes carcajadas mientrasb alzaba los brazos hacia las murallas, donde varios de sus hombres estaban apostados y le miraban con una mezcla de respeto y desesperación por su forma de ser – Y por cierto, no seas tan formal conmigo, soy Edward para vosotros, y Ed para mis amigos. Vosotros cuatro, estáis ante un Mariscal, mostrad un poco de respeto y presentaos ahora mismo – añadió mientras miraba con súbita seriedad a los tres magos que desconocía y al gato azul. Happy se escondió detrás de Natsu totalmente atemorizado por el viejo.

– Gray Fullbuster. Es un honor conocerle, Mariscal – dijo Gray con voz formal.

– Laxus Dreyar – se presentó de forma seca el rubio. Al verle, Edward volvió a soltar una carcajada y se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos del rubio

– Asique tu eres el nieto de mi viejo amigo Makarov. Hemos pasado muchos buenos momentos juntos, él y yo. Un buen hombre, un gran mago, por eso te hice venir – Laxus puso una cara de rabia frente al viejo, cuyos ojos brillaron mientras sonreía con desafío. De repente, le agarró de la solapa de su chaqueta y le sacudió con energía – ¿Pensabas que diría eso mocoso escuchimizado? ¡Que seas nieto de ese viejo verde sin aguante para beber shake me importa una mierda! ¡Aquí lo único que me importa es lo que tú me demuestres! – rugió, y para sorpresa de todos Laxus se zafó de él y sonrió.

– Mucho mejor así. Entonces te demostraré la fuerza de un mago de verdad… viejo – dijo Laxus volviendo a encararle. Los soldados contuvieron un grito, esperando que su Mariscal golpeara al rubio, pero se vieron sorprendidos por su respuesta.

– Ararara ¡Ésa es la actitud! ¡Espero grandes cosas de ti, pero hasta que me lo demuestres para mi eres el mismo mocoso inútil que todos los demás – concluyó el viejo, pasando a Natsu y Happy. Happy le miraba escondido detrás del hombro del peli rosa con miedo, y Natsu le miraba con una mezcla de respeto, diversión y desafío tan típica de él.

– Soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel. Eres interesante, Ed – dijo el dragon slayer, pero para sorpresa de todos el viejo golpeó el suelo con un pie, Natsu salió disparado por la onda expansiva junto con Happy hasta que se estrellaron contra una de las paredes.

– Creí haber dicho que sólo mis amigos pueden llamarme Ed, mequetrefe insolente – dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia él.

– ¡Karyū no Hōkō! – (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) gritó Natsu desde la pared en que estaba incrustando, golpeando y envolviendo de lleno al Marsical. Una humareda se formó en torno al lugar donde había estado el viejo.

– ¡ESTE TÍO ES IMBÉCIL! – chilló Jack mientras se tiraba de los pelos. Los magos y soldados de la plaza miraban a Natsu y luego al humo a punto de caer inconscientes. Erza se planteó seriamente el intervenir e intentar sacar a Natsu de allí. Por supuesto, luego lo mataría ella misma. Pero no iba a permitirle a nadie que se lo mataran, si alguien tenía que hacerlo, ese alguien era ella.

– Hay que ver… eres tan inconsciente como Gildarts, mequetrefe – dijo Edward Iceberg, saliendo de el humo sin un rasguño. Natsu no era tan inconsciente como para ser totalmente inmune al miedo, y el ver a ese gigantón de 3 metros acercándose a él, envuelto en el propio humo de su ataque y sin un solo rasguño... mejor dicho, sin rasguños de su ataque, porque cicatrices tenía y unas cuantas… eran motivos como para asustarle un poco. El viejo se detuvo a unos pasos de él, y miró como el peli rosa se mantenía en su puesto. Detrás de él el gato estaba semi noqueado. Pero el mequetrefe permanecía firme – No sé si eres un inconsciente o un valiente. Creo que eres un poco de cada. Me caes bien, muchacho… pero te digo lo mismo que a tu amigo, tendrás que ganarte mi respeto y mi amistad – dijo regresando al centro del patio.

– ¡No somos amigos! – le gritaron al mismo tiempo rubio y peli rosa, provocando una carcajada de Jack y Gray.

– Sé que sois siete, pero sólo cuento seis y el gato. Al parecer mi viejo amigo está senil, ya no sabe ni contar – dijo volviendo junto a Erza, Mira y Jack, que estaban a la derecha de Laxus y Gray.

– El Maestro es un viejo verde, pero para nada senil – dijo Jack. Por supuesto, se llevó un tremendo golpe en el mentón de Erza, que estaba a su lado, pero consiguió no caer derribado – Al parecer mi compañera no está de acuerdo.

– Arararara ¡Menudas niñas tenéis en el gremio mequetrefe! – rió Edward.

– ¿Niña? – dijeron apretando los puños Erza y Mira. El Mariscal sonrió de forma un poco siniestra, calmándolas al momento. Desde luego, era un maestro en capacidad para intimidar a los demás con solo una mirada.

– Pues como iba diciendo… él te envió el informe preciso. Pero falta uno que no creo que se deje ver en un lugar tan lleno de gente… – dijo de forma significativa Jack.

– Ya veo… bueno, su capacidad está de sobra probada. El resto pasaréis a hacer el examen de inmediato, menos el loco de pelo chicle – dijo el viejo, colocándose en el centro de la sala.

– ¿Loco de pelo chicle? – dijeron mirando a Natsu Jack y Gray. "Ya tenemos nuevo mote para ti" pensaron.

– ¡Y por qué yo no! – gritó Natsu con los ojos en blanco y echando llamas por la boca.

– Porque tú ya has aprobado – contestó el viejo – Aquí no necesitamos un medidor de nivel mágico para saber vuestra fuerza. Atacadme de uno en uno con todo lo que tengáis, y yo juzgaré si estáis preparados para embarcar mañana.

– ¿Ae? ¿Estás seguro, viejo? Puedes hacerte daño – sonrió Laxus mientras su puño y su mirada echaban chispas.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso, chispita? – repuso Edward levantando una ceja. Sus ojos azules relucieron con intensidad mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea. Laxus se lanzó sobre él con un grito, mientras envolvía su puño en magia eléctrica. Lo estampó con fuerza contra el cuerpo del viejo, que lo detuvo levantando una mano, contra la que se estrelló el ataque del runio.

– No has conseguido ni erizarme el bigote, aunque por lo menos he tenido que levantar mi mano. Podrías valer para iluminar un pasillo de la base. ¡Siguiente! – rugió, empujando a un lado a Laxus con desgana. Ése simple movimiento bastó para arrastrar para mandar rodando por el suelo al Dreyar, que se levantó cabreado y shokeado con la fuerza del viejo. Erza dio un paso al frente

– Te demostraré la fuerza de mi gremio – dijo ella muy resuelta, para hacer aparecer su Armadura del Purgatorio y lanzar un rapidísimo y potente tajo con su gran espada. Edward puso las manos a la espalda y colocó en la trayectoria su hombro, lugar en el que la espada se estrelló haciéndose añicos. El hombro y el pecho no tenían ni un rasguño.

– Tu arma y tu habilidad no me sirven ni para afeitarme, esperaba algo más de ti pelirroja. ¡Siguiente! – gritó. Erza se hizo a un lado traumatizada. Se sentó en una esquina de la plaza mientras se balanceaba y repetía una y otra vez "Soy débil, soy débil" Natsu la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla, casi igual de traumatizado que ella.

Gray dio un paso al frente. Preparó su magia de hielo y creó su Cold Excalibur para golpear al Mago Santo, pero cuando lo golpeó, soltó el arma antes de que se rompiera y el impulso le echara hacia atrás. Inmediatamente lanzó un gran ataque de magia de hielo desde el suelo, dejando congelado a Edward.

– Lo conseguí. No subestimes a nuestro gremio – dijo Gray con una sonrisa. Pero al sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando el hielo reventó en mil pedazos, estampándose el más grande contra él y arrastrándolo por el suelo.

– El wihsky lo prefiero sin hielo. Si se nos estropea un refrigerador, te llamaré… ¡Siguiente! – comentó mientras se sacudía los restos de hielo de los hombros. Mirajane dio un paso al frente. Estaba algo asustada de aquel viejo fuera de todo lo normal, asique decidió atacar desde una distancia prudencial. Se transformó en su Satan Soul Alphas, para sorpresa de los que aún no conocían esa forma como Gray, y lanzó un ataque mejorado de su Evil Explosion, con toda la fuerza mágica que pudo juntar. La magia demoníaca engulló al viejo, para al cabo de unos segundos disolverse en jirones que finalmente desaparecieron.

– No… no es posible – dijo ella volviendo a su forma normal y mirando con miedo al mago.

– Buen intento peli blanca. Cuando haga mucho sol te dejaré darme sombra. Ahora aparta, que voy con el último – dijo Edward girando hacia Jack.

Pero éste no se había quedado parado. Desde que vio como el Mago Santo bloqueaba sin casi esfuerzo el ataque de Laxus, Jack había estado acumulando energía mágica tan rápido como podía. Al ver que no atacaba, Edward pensó que el miedo había podido con él, pero entonces reparó en como su magia se concentraba en el puño de su mano.

– Un dragon slayer, interesante. Igual que el otro mocoso. La verdad, el ataque de el pelo chicle no estuvo del todo mal para alguien tan joven. Podría valer para encender velas de cumpleaños – comentó el Mago Santo mientras esperaba el ataque del peli castaño.

– Ninguno de ellos se ha empleado a fondo. Todos ellos tenían miedo de hacerte daño, yo no ese problema, ya que he comprobado que eres perfectamente capaz de detener o bloquear cualquier ataque. ¡Asique toma esto! – Jack lanzó de su mano un torrente de su magia dragon slayer, que se estrelló y disolvió contra la mano que el Mago Santo había alzado.

– Si algún día se nos estropea un generador mandaré a alguien a buscarte – se chuleó el viejo con una sonrisa – He terminado con el examen, y ahora voy a deciros mi conclusión – todos ellos bajaron la mirada, temerosos de que les dijeran lo que ya sabían, que eran débiles y que no valían para esa misión. El Mago Santo sonrió al ver sus desoladas expresiones – ¡TODOS VOSOTROS TENÉIS MUCHÍSIMO POTENCIAL! Me habéis demostrado vuestra fuerza y vuestros sentimientos, y son muy dignos. Debéis conocer el mundo. Debéis conoceros a vosotros mismos. ¡Debéis conocer la gloria de la victoria y el amargo sabor de la derrota! Cuando hagáis todo eso, ¡volveré a enfrentaros! Y en cuanto a vuestras notas… todos vosotros sois aptos. Especialmente tú, chispitas. Las dos tigresas también tienen garras. Pequeñas aún, pero pueden crecer. Y vosotros tres, niños, sois más jóvenes… y eso es bueno. Me gustaría veros en un par de años, estoy seguro que estaréis muy por encima de donde esas dos están ahora mismo – Edward Iceberg concluyó su discurso y esperó las reacciones de su audiencia. Ellos lentamente se incorporaron, o se enderezaron los que estaban en pie, y el brillo de la determinación y la voluntad por seguir adelante renacieron en sus ojos.

– No digas eso o nos matarán para que no podamos lograrlo – pidió Gray, mirando con temor la furiosa expresión de Erza. El viejo soltó una gran carcajada.

– Como sea, cenad bien esta noche, porque mañana por la mañana partirán los barcos. No tiene sentido esperar más, sois los últimos de los que esperaba. Ya están aquí equipos de Draconia, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Celestial Spirit... espero que sea suficiente. Algún otro equipo mínimamente decente podría haber venido, pero no voy a esperar más tiempo, la mayoría de los que vinieron eran demasiado débiles como para pasar el veinte por ciento de probabilidades de supervivencia que marqué como mínimo para aceptar gente. ¡YOSH! Ha sido un placer conoceros, mocosos. Espero y deseo volver a veros cuando regreséis victoriosos… o en una caja de pino – dijo el Mago Santo, dando media vuelta y regresando al interior de la gran torre.

Todos se miraron con una cara que mezclaba la extrañeza, el orgullo, y el temor. Extrañeza por el anormalmente poderoso mago que habían conocido. Orgullo por las palabras que les había dedicado y que les motivaban a mejorar y volver a desafiar cuando estuvieran preparados al Mago Santo.

Y temor… por la cantidad de equipos de diferentes gremios que se habían juntado… y el porcentaje de supervivencia.

– ¿Dónde nos hemos metido? – musitó Mirajane, poniendo en su boca el temor de todos. Jack la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Ella respondió a su gesto, y la fuerza de ambos consiguió detener los temblores que tenían. Pero aunque esos brazos ya no les temblaban, el resto de su cuerpo sí.

.

Era de noche, y Erza se sentía preocupada y un poco solitaria. Les habían asignado habitaciones individuales a todos, en un barracón exclusivo para ellos. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama, pero era incapaz de dormir. Se sentía atemorizada "y si he arrastrado a una misión imposible a mis amigos" pensaba una y otra vez. Se levantó y salió al pasillo descalza, sólo vestida con su pijama. Ella tenía la habitación número 5, y Natsu la número 7. Se dirigió hacia allí como en un impulso y abrió la puerta, que, por supuesto y gracias a la descuidada forma de ser de Natsu, estaba abierta. Erza entró y se quedó mirando al peli rosa. La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana lateral, iluminando levemente la habitación. Happy no estaba allí. Le habían ofrecido una habitación individual, y él, muy orgulloso de ser considerado un miembro más del equipo, la había aceptado. Allí podría comer pescado a gusto, sin que Natsu intentara robárselo.

– Erza… ¿eres tú? – dijo Natsu en voz baja. Se había alzado sobre sus codos y miraba hacia donde estaba ella.

– Sí, perdón por despertarte Natsu – dijo ella, pensando en salir de allí. Pero era incapaz de moverse.

– No importa… estaba despierto. Es raro, sabía que eras tú incluso cuando abriste la puerta – murmuró él, pero en el silencio de la noche ella le escuchó. Dio unos pasos indecisos y se sentó en su cama.

– ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó ella – ¿Te sientes igual que yo, verdad?

– Sí. Estoy emocionado por la misión de mañana – malinterpretó Natsu. Sus ojos ardían en la semi oscuridad y su rostro tenía su típica sonrisa de aventura

– Eres un idiota. Yo creía que estabas preocupado – repuso ella, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Natsu se incorporó y se sentó junto a ella.

– Tener miedo y estar emocionado no van reñidos – le señaló Natsu – Estoy emocionado, pero también estoy un poco preocupado. Pero teniendo unos compañeros como vosotros, me da igual esa estúpida probabilidad. Saldremos victoriosos, Erza… como siempre hemos hecho – dijo él con seguridad. Ella le miró y sonrió, para después bajar la vista al suelo y ponerse roja. Era el momento de preguntarle la razón real por la que había entrado allí.

– Na… Natsu, esto… yo quería saber si a ti te importaría que yo… esto… ¡AGFAFSURUASJSD! – gritó ella mientras se tiraba de los pelos y se ponía aún más roja. Natsu se asustó esperando un ataque, asique saltó hacia atrás quedando entre "las espadas" y la pared.

– Erza, tranquila, dime que es lo que quieres… pero que pueda entenderte – pidió él, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos en actitud conciliadora. Erza tragó saliva y respiró hondo varias veces.

– Yo, quería saber si… si puedo quedarme aquí ésta noche contigo. Sólo para dormir, ya sabes… no pienses nada raro – dijo ella, adquiriendo nuevos niveles de rojo en su cara, nunca vistos en un ser humano. Natsu, al escucharla, también se puso muy rojo, y desvió la mirada incómodo.

– Ettooo… sí, claro que sí Erza. ¿Te refieres a en la misma cama no? Pues yo me tumbo en éste lado… y tú en ese no? – dijo Natsu mientras movía las sabanas para intentar esconder su rojez. Erza asintió, y esperó a que él se tumbara en el otro lado para meterse ella misma en la cama. Se taparon con las sábanas y se quedaron los dos comiendo techo, un poco nerviosos como para decir nada. Incluso un idiota como Natsu sabía que no era normal dormir en la misma cama junto a una chica, pero tampoco sabía aún mucho más de esos temas. Sólo lo básico, y eso ya lo ponía muy nervioso.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Erza súbitamente se rió con suavidad.

– Vamos a estar así toda la noche – comentó ella con un suspiro de resignación. Natsu se rió también, pero se le ocurrió una solución. Siempre que él la había tomado de la mano, ella se había dormido poco después. Asique hizo eso. Erza se puso de nuevo roja y miró a Natsu – ¿Qué... qué haces? – preguntó ella, soltándose

– Perdona… es que siempre que hacía esto, parecía que te ayudaba a dormir – respondió él con cierta incomodidad. Ella se calmó y sonrió, y para su propia sorpresa su cuerpo pareció actuar por ella. Se deslizó por la cama hasta pasar una mano por el abdomen de Natsu y apoyar su cara en su pecho. El sonido de sus latidos y su calor corporal superior al normal la sentaban igual que estar en el cielo. "Pero qué estoy haciendo" pensó ella, la gran Titania, abrazando a Natsu de esa forma. ¿Y si alguien les pillaba? El peli rosa se sorprendió por la acción de su amiga, pero pronto se sintió muy cómodo. No quería que eso se acabara nunca. Apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

A ambos les costó un buen rato conciliar el sueño… pero ahora ya les daba igual.

.

.

 **Bueno queridos lectores, hasta aquí el capítulo con dosis extra de romance, idiotez y humor. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **En el próximo os prometo una buena dosis de acción, y también un poco de romance.**

 **Natsu y Erza parecen avanzar a pasos lentos y de tortuga su… ¿relación? Bueno, parece que todos saben que esa es la palabra que los define, menos ellos mismos. Y no son los únicos.**

 **Y sí, quien dude o quien lo ponga en tela de juicio POR SUPUESTO que Edward Iceberg está inspirado en otra persona, que no necesita de presentación. Inspirado, porque es un personaje como pocos se han creado. Asique no seamos cerrados y vamos a aprovecharlo para adaptarlo a esta historia. Para quien quiera saber más del mismo, en dos o tres capítulos subiré la ficha del mismo, y de varios personajes más, con una descripción de su condición, status y magia.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews. Hemos pasado de las 1400 visitas, asique muchas gracias a todos por estar tan interesados en la historia**


	15. El final de los días de paz

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **La isla Atlan. ¿Qué clase de isla es? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo allí? ¿Nuestros amigos tienen posibilidades de ganar, o de volver con vida? En éste capítulo por fin, por fin, empieza la verdadera aventura.**

 **Un consejo importante: a partir de ahora aconsejaré en algunas escenas determinados temas de bandas sonoras que considero que son idóneos para esas situaciones. Mi consejo es que las pongáis en el momento que las aconseje y sigáis con la lectura.**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **EL FINAL DE LOS DÍAS DE PAZ**

.

– Oye Jack, vamos a liársela al tarado pelo chicle – dijo Gray. Acababan de levantarse, los primeros de todos, y pensaban aprovechar que Erza y Mira no estaban aún al acecho para jugársela a Natsu.

– Jajajajajajajaja ¡Nunca podré estar suficientemente agradecido a Edward Iceberg por inventarse ese nuevo mote! – contestó Jack, sin parar de reír. Ambos entraron sin llamar en la habitación de Natsu, con una gran palangana de agua casi helada… para encontrarse a la parejita durmiendo abrazados, con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros – ¡POR FIN HA OCURRIDO! – rugió Jack, muy contento, soltando de golpe la palangana, que resonó con estrépito. Natsu y Erza despertaron por el fuerte estruendo y su grito. Erza soltó un gritito y se cubrió con las mantas hasta que sólo quedaron visibles sus ojos y su pelo rojizo. Atraída por el golpe, Mirajane entró por la puerta y se les quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

– ¡PERO QUÉ COJONES! – gritó al mismo tiempo que Jack Gray. Natsu no entendía que pasaba, como buen idiota que era.

– ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÉIS TODOS EN MI HABITACIÓN? – gritó Natsu saltando de la cama (Manda narices que él se atreva a decir algo de salir de habitaciones cuando ya sabemos lo que va a hacer con la habitación de la rubia en un futuro…) Fiel a su costumbre de liar aún más las situaciones más enrevesadas y liosas, sólo llevaba unos bóxers y una camiseta de tirantes. Erza no había reparado en que había dormido abrazada a él… con él en calzoncillos… y de debajo de las sábanas comenzó a salir humo. Si se ponía más roja, seguramente se moriría, o derretiría las sábanas.

– Ara ara… que indecente eres Erza – comentó Mira con su típica sonrisa. Pero esta vez la sonrisa no tenía nada de dulce. Era una sonrisa totalmente picarona.

– Estoy súper contento por vosotros dos, pero… iros a un hotel – dijo Jack mientras no dejaba de reír. Erza, ya loca de furia, salió de entre las sábanas en su pijama y si lió a golpes con los tres. Gray cayó de un puñetazo, atravesando las paredes de su habitación y de la contigua. Jack saltó intentando esquivar a esa bestia salvaje, pero se llevó una patada que lo mandó volando por la habitación, el pasillo, la ventana del pasillo, y acabó estrellándose en el agua del muelle de la fortaleza. Mirajane se transformó en su Satan Soul y Erza hizo aparecer sus espadas, pero Erza estaba cegada por la rabia y logró patear a Mirajane y arrojarla hacia el mismo lugar en que se encontraba Jack, que acababa de conseguir salir a la superficie con un alga en el pelo. Mira se estrelló contra él y ambos volvieron a hundirse en el agua.

Natsu y Erza quedaron a solas. Ella se giró echa una furia hacia Natsu, con las espadas aún en sus manos. El peli rosa la miró aterrado y sin saber qué hacer. Pero a medio camino ella se calmó, e hizo desaparecer las armas. Natsu se dio cuenta de que el peligro había pasado y se sentó a su lado. La pobre chica seguía roja como un tomate y, aunque en el fondo sabía que sus amigos jamás la juzgarían, estaba un poco preocupada. Al peli rosa no se le escapó el detalle de los temblores que la sacudían.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte – dijo él pasándola un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola junto a él.

– Cómo que no… ahora todos ellos piensan… – respondió ella ocultando la cara entre sus manos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué iban a pensar? – preguntó Natsu sin entender nada. Erza sonrió para sus adentros por la inocencia de su compañero. No le contestó, pero se apretó aún más contra él – Escucha, ellos pensaran lo que les digamos, son nuestros nakamas. Asique si te preocupa lo que piensen sólo hay que decirles la verdad. ¿Por qué iban a dudar de lo que tú o yo les digamos? – añadió soltándola y mirándola a los ojos. Erza se quedó con la boca abierta, esa simplicidad era la verdad. Sólo había que decir lo que realmente había pasado. Aunque tampoco la importaría que pensaran que el peli rosa y ella estaban juntos… haciendo esas cosas que ellos pensarían que habían hecho.

– Pero que estoy pensando – dijo ella poniéndose en pie muy azorada. Necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría. Natsu se puso en pie también y recogió sus ropas negras y naranjas clásicas. Erza iba a salir de la habitación sin más, pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu. Luego se fue corriendo de allí. Natsu se quedó con cara rara, pero no podía negar que tener cerca a la pelirroja cada vez era más emocionante por alguna razón. Cuanto más cerca, mejor.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, tenía la necesidad urgente de darse una ducha fría.

.

Todo estaba preparado. La fortaleza tenía varios muelles para embarcar, y habían destinado varios para los equipos que iba a ir a solucionar los problemas de la isla Atlan. En el muelle en que ellos se encontraban, había tres barcos. Uno pequeño que parecía de escolta, y dos del tamaño de gabarras grandes con castillo de popa y de proa, con los colores blancos y azules que representaban los símbolos del Consejo de Magia. Mientras esperaban para embarcar llegó junto a ellos un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y con la capa de comandante de la guarnición, que llevaba una especie de mapa entre sus manos. Tenía una pequeña barba recortada en el mentón y ojos marrones evaluadores. Se notaba sólo con verle caminar

– Acercaros, magos de Fairy Tail, por favor – los compañeros se acercaron, curiosos por lo que tuviera que decir – Mi nombre es Dylan Largastian, y soy el segundo al mando de Iceberg. El viejo me ha pedido personalmente que os explique los detalles de la misión y os aclare cualquier duda que tengáis. La isla Atlan, como aquí podéis ver, es de gran tamaño. Tiene unos setenta kilómetros de largo y treinta de ancho en su tramo central Tiene tres cadenas montañosas que dividen la isla en forma de una letra H alargada, y en el centro de dicha H se alzan varios volcanes inactivos. Nuestras fortalezas restantes que resisten el ataque enemigo se encuentran aquí – y señaló un punto al suroeste del mapa – No sabemos gran cosa de los atacantes, salvo que son dos bestias de gran tamaño y muy rápidas. En mi opinión, posiblemente se trate de alguna criatura semi mitológica alterada mediante magia o algo más oscuro. Hay rumores de que un grupo de magos les está apoyando, pero los informes son confusos, y no puedo fiarme totalmente de ellos. De lo que sí estamos seguros es que no cuentan con un ejército que los respalde, y que no son gente de Álvarez. Vosotros tenéis la misión de destruir al monstruo que se encuentra en la zona oeste, del que sabemos que es vulnerable a ataques fuertes de magia eléctrica. Los equipos de Draconia, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth han salido ya para acabar con el otro monstruo, que se encuentra en la zona este de la isla. Blue Pegasus usará su bombardero aéreo, el Christina, para dar apoyo a ambos grupos desde el aire. Y por tierra, iréis con el equipo de Celestial Spirit y de Mermaid Heels, pero no esperéis mucho de este último, superó las pruebas de milagro. Desembarcaréis en las playas del sur de la isla. Tened en cuenta que toda la zona central está cubierta de una gran selva, por lo que tendréis que tener cuidado de posibles emboscadas si os movéis por allí. ¿Alguna pregunta? – concluyó su informe, enrollando el mapa y entregándoselo a Erza.

– Sí, yo tengo una. Si nuestro gremio se va a encargar de esto, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer de niñeras de otros gremios? Bastante tenemos ya haciendo de niñeras de esos dos – dijo Laxus con el ceño fruncido mientras señalaba a Gray y Natsu. Ambos miraron al rubio con cara de pelea, pero una sola mirada de Erza cortó toda posibilidad de iniciar una pelea física.

– Eres Laxus Dreyar, ¿no? Ya me informó el viejo que eras bastante arrogante, aunque eso no tiene por qué ser necesariamente malo. Ninguno de los magos aceptados necesita que les hagan de niñera, si no, habrían sido rechazados por mi Mariscal – contestó con voz profesional.

– Comandante Dylan, la situación puede cambiar mucho en la semana que necesitaremos para llegar allí. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que esa gente pueda estar haciendo la semana que viene? – preguntó Jack con el ceño fruncido.

– Buena pregunta… Jack Minastir, si mal no recuerdo. Los barcos en los que vais a viajar tienen un motor mágico especial que amplifica la magia de teletransporte, y además, esos barcos cuentan con un grupo de magos del Consejo especializados en teletransportación. Llegaréis allí mañana por la tarde – contestó Dylan. A todos les gustó el detalle de lo bien organizado que estaba todo, y Happy y Natsu chocaron sus puños deseando salir de una vez – Bueno, si no hay ninguna duda más, subid a los barcos, partiréis enseguida – concluyó el subcomandante, que les dio un apretón de manos uno a uno y se marchó de allí acompañado por dos soldados.

– Os veo muy tranquilos – dijo con una risita Mirajane, señalando a Natsu y Jack. Ellos la miraron sin entender – Vamos a pasar dos días en ese barco… dos días… en ese barco… barco – dijo ella lentamente, señalándolos a ellos, y luego al transporte una y otra vez. Entonces ambos lo comprendieron, y Jack comenzó a llorar y Natsu a gritar.

– ¡No quiero ser un mago de clase S, dejadme aquí! – decía Jack tirándose de los pelos.

– ¡Aye! – gritó Happy, mientras Natsu corría en círculos alrededor del grupo.

.

Mystogan había observado desde una torre y a una distancia prudencial la pelea del viejo con sus compañeros el día anterior. Todos sus planes para la misión quedaron en un segundo plano cuando comprobó de quien se trataba. No podía ocultarlo, no a él. Debía ser obra del destino el que hubiera aceptado ese trabajo.

Se pasó toda la noche despierto, atando cabos sueltos que sólo él podía comprender. Por primera vez en años, veía suelo firme sobre el que poder avanzar en el camino que otros lo obligaron a emprender. Decidió actuar por la mañana, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para embarcar, para que nadie pudiera acusarles si algo se torcía.

.

Edward Iceberg estaba disfrutando de un rato de relajación en la soledad de una de sus habitaciones, en compañía de una buena botella de shake que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Brindar consigo mismo en honor de esos jóvenes valientes y flojuchos que se aventuraban hacia lo desconocido parecía un motivo suficiente para usarla. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir una presencia mágica que se esforzaba por esconderse de él.

– Arararara… tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo cara a cara. El barco con tu grupito de mocosos está a punto de marcharse, ¿a qué has venido aquí? – preguntó Iceberg a una esquina de la habitación oculta en sombras. De ella salió Mystogan, embozado en su capa negra, la tela que le tapaba hasta la altura de los ojos y el gorro con el símbolo ninja.

– Imaginaba que contigo no funcionaría un truco tan burdo, Segundo Mago Santo – contestó él con cautela hábilmente estudiada.

– Mocoso, tengo setenta años y mil batallas a mis espaldas. Sé perfectamente que eres la clase de mago que no da puntada sin hilo, y te tengo un poco de respeto por ser el segundo mago más fuerte del gremio de mi viejo amigo. Asique pregunta lo que quieres saber y vuelve con tus mocosos – le dijo el viejo Mariscal, golpeando la mesa con la botella de shake que tenía en su gran mano. Un aura de energía mágica de color azul rodeó el Mago Santo, que hizo que Mystogan comenzara a sudar debajo debajo de su ropa, atemorizado. Tan súbitamente como empezó, cesó, pero Mystogan ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que estaba ante alguien que sabía realmente lo que pasó. Tendría que ir directo al asunto que lo traía ahí.

– ¿Formaste parte del complot de Caelum? – le preguntó, sin rodeos. El velo de sus ojos desapareció, reflejando los ojos de Mystogan. El Mariscal abrió los ojos de par en par, y se abalanzó sobre él, escudriñando su mirada y sujetándole por el cuello contra la pared. Después de unos segundos le soltó, mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.

– No me jodas… esto es imposible – dijo el viejo, que le miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

– ¿Votaste a favor o no? – insistió Mystogan, que pese a la diferencia de poder entre ambos estaba decidido a luchar contra él si no recibía una respuesta.

– No – respondió Edward dejándose caer sobre su sillón – Jamás podría haber apoyado algo como eso. Jamás – repitió, tapándose la cara con su mano.

– Sé que eres un hombre de honor, asique por el momento creeré en tu palabra. Pero sabes quién estuvo implicado, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes quién fue el que provocó todo? – volvió a preguntar en voz más baja. Era el momento de la verdad, que tantos años llevaba esperando.

– Sí. Lo sé todo. Trae de vuelta a tus muchachos de una pieza, y te contaré lo que deseas saber – dijo Edward, dando por terminada la reunión.

– Tengo tu palabra, Iceberg. Será mejor que no lo olvides – concluyó Mystogan, desapareciendo de la habitación. Edward quedó a solas. No era una persona que se sintiera culpable por sus acciones, pero no haber impedido lo que ocurrió en Caelum era la única cosa en toda su vida de la que se arrepentía.

– Parece que tendré que retrasar mi jubilación – comentó con una fiera sonrisa, mientras alzaba sus ojos hacia el techo de la habitación y volvía a agarrar su botella de shake.

.

Los compañeros del equipo Fairy Tail embarcaron sin saber nada de Mystogan, pero bastante tenían ya con preocuparse por Natsu y Jack, que se arrastraban por el suelo con las caras verdes maldiciendo y sollozando. La solución fue simple, un rápido y doble k.o cortesía de la pelirroja. Los dejaron tirados en sus respectivos camarotes. Llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, salvo Erza y Mirajane, que por alguna razón se quedaron sentadas en la cubierta hablando entre ellas como si nunca hubieran sido rivales.

– Oye Erza. Siento que estos idiotas te hayan cortado el momento esta mañana… aunque haya sido por accidente, pero ahora es momento de que me cuentes los detalles – dijo la peli blanca mirando alrededor con una sonrisilla pervertida. Erza se puso muy roja por lo que la dijo. Recordó las palabras de Natsu y contestó con la verdad.

– Es cierto que dormimos juntos Mira… pero no pasó nada – respondió en voz baja y mirando al suelo. A Mirajane le hacía mucha gracia que la fuerte y aterradora Titania pudiera parecer a veces tan tímida e indefensa… tan niña.

– Asique dormisteis juntos. Erza ¿te gusta Natsu? – preguntó ella, ahora sí un poco más seria. Quería que su amiga fuera feliz, al fin y al cabo. Erza se quedó pensativa por la pregunta.

– Creo que sí – respondió en un susurro, y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras gruñía frustrada. La peli blanca se rió suavemente y la tomó de la mano en un gesto de cariño. Al fin y al cabo en los últimos meses su rivalidad había quedado bastante de lado, debido al cambio de actitud de Mira, aunque seguían teniendo sus encontronazos, y ahora principalmente eran grandes amigas. Erza, para dejar de lado las preguntas, se acordó de pronto de la escenita que montó Jack en el gremio días atrás.

– Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Jack? – preguntó Erza con una medio sonrisa. Mirajane desvió la vista un poco incómoda.

– Que… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó ella, fingiendo no entender.

– Oh, vamos, no hace falta que disimules conmigo. Sois los únicos que no os habéis dado cuenta, o fingís eso – resopló la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberla pillado.

– Creo que te imaginas cosas, Erza… Jack y yo sólo somos amigos, buenos amigos y todo eso ya sabes… y ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansada, me voy a ir a dormir… sí, eso haré, irme a dormir – dijo ella levantándose y yéndose corriendo, pero se cayó rodando por unas escaleras por torpeza y se quedó inconsciente.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? – gritó uno de los magos encargados del sistema de teletransporte.

– No, no se preocupe, ya me la llevo yo a su camarote – contestó con decisión Erza. La cargó como si fuera un saco de patatas, pero por el camino se le ocurrió una idea cruel. Era hora de ajustar cuentas por lo que la pasó por la mañana. La venganza se sirve fría.

…

Una vez acabó con su plan, se fue a su camarote, pero otra vez era incapaz de dormir. Y sabía que si quería dormir, tendría que ir con **su** dragon slayer. Asique se levantó y entró sin llamar, pero ésta vez echó el pestillo para que nadie les molestara. El camarote era pequeño, ya que estaban en un barco militar. Un pequeño ojo de buey redondo iluminaba con la habitación con una débil luz plateada procedente de la luna casi llena. En un lateral de la habitación, en un cómodo sillón inflable, estaba dormido Happy. Erza dudó por un segundo, pero en el fondo ese gato era como un hijo para Natsu, y ella lo quería como si fuera de su familia. No le importaba que estuviera allí, cuando solamente iba a dormir. Además, ya le había explicado esa tarde que entre Natsu y ella no pasó nada. Por supuesto, Happy había recurrido a su frase "te gusssssta" pero Erza le había pateado mandándolo hasta la cofa del vigía, asique ahora el pobre de pelo azul se andaría con más cuidado.

El peli rosa estaba inconsciente aún, pero olfateó el aire por instinto cuando Erza entró, y al notarla, recuperó la conciencia. Durante unos segundos la miró sin comprender, y al ver la situación en la que estaban otra vez, se puso un poco rojo, pero apartó la manta e hizo un hueco en la estrecha cama pegándose todo lo posible a la pared, invitándola sin necesidad de palabras. En cuanto hizo eso, le volvieron los mareos, y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras su cara se ponía morada, arrancando una dulce sonrisa a la pelirroja, que se le quedó mirando parada en medio del pequeño camarote unos segundos más.

Erza estaba emocionada. Tal vez ella se estaba viendo forzada a dar varios pasos que ella no se había imaginado teniendo que dar, por culpa de la inocencia de Natsu (por no hablar de su estupidez en ocasiones) pero él siempre respondía a sus avances, y siempre, siempre, sabía cómo calmarla cuando estaba preocupada, alegrarla cuando estaba triste, y hacerla sentir especial cuando se sentía poco segura de sí misma. Era algo que sólo Natsu sabía hacer, Erza estaba segura de eso, y dudaba que hubiera alguien más en el mundo como él. Ella ya estaba convencida del todo de lo que sentía, si todavía tenía alguna duda la noche anterior las había dejado totalmente de lado al entrar en la habitación de Natsu. Ahora solo estaba esperando a que el muy obtuso se diera cuenta de la realidad, llevara el tiempo que llevara.

Se metió entre las sábanas y se arropó, no por necesidad, si no que más bien lo hizo por costumbre. Luego se abrazó a Natsu, y éste, totalmente sorprendido, notó como su mareo se reducía un poco. No lo suficiente como para poder moverse, pero sí lo suficiente como para ser soportable. Abrazó a Erza, que se acurrucó en él con una sonrisa, y ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin pensar en lo que el día de mañana pudiera depararles, sin pensar en que iban camino de una misión casi imposible. En aquél momento y lugar, sólo estaban ellos. El resto del mundo no existía.

.

Mirajane recobró la conciencia y se encontró tumbada en una estrecha cama y extrañamente cómoda. Giró la cabeza en la semipenumbra y se encontró de cara con Jack, que estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. El peli castaño estaba convenientemente inconsciente por un puñetazo que le había propinado Erza (pobrecillo) cuando había entrado a su habitación cargando a la inconsciente Mira, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que Titania estaba haciendo con la peliblanca.

Ella se intentó poner de pie un poco confusa, pero para su sorpresa comprobó que estaba atada por unas esposas bloqueadoras de magia por la muñeca derecha al cabecero de la pequeña cama, y por el tobillo a un poste de la parte inferior de la cama. No podía levantarse de ninguna forma, y ni loca pensaba despertar a Jack para que le ayudara con eso, porque además se marearía enseguida.

– Pero será puta la muy… – murmuró ella escandalizada y muy nerviosa, pero los desarrollados sentidos de dragon slayer de Jack hicieron que la oyera, y se despertó. La miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que la tenía solo a unos centímetros de su rostro. No sabía si aquello era un maldito sueño o si estaba despierto realmente, pero se puso rojo como nunca en su vida, y Mirajane estuvo totalmente segura que le salió humo por las ojeras. Pero con el siguiente bandazo del barco se mareó totalmente, adquiriendo su rostro un tono morado, y se cayó redondo sobre el cuello de Mira. Desde allí tenía una buena vista, debajo del vestido ajustado que ella llevaba, de la parte superior de pechos de la peli blanca, por lo que su cara pasó del verde a una mezcla entre verde y morado. Mirajane también se puso un poco roja, y se intentó poner de pie, pero al estar atada cayó sobre Jack. Lo que podía haber sido una escena muy romántica, fue de todo menos eso, cuando al peli castaño se le fue todo el color de la cara y se quedó con los ojos en blanco.

Y eso fue porque Mira, en el aterrizaje, había extendido su rodilla y había, accidentalmente, golpeado a Jack en sus atributos masculinos. Cuando ella se dio cuenta se sintió muy culpable, y le atrajo hacia ella, pero el chico ya estaba inconsciente. Apoyó su cara en el hombro del peli castaño y cerró los ojos. En el fondo, se sentía cómoda así

– Ara ara… cuando está callado y dormido es más guapo. Perdóname por el golpe… te prometo que algún día… te lo compensaré – susurró ella con cariño, mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida.

La boca de Jack se contorsionó en una sonrisa inconsciente. Seguramente una parte de él había oído lo que ella dijo.

.

 **Esos son los momentos de calma que preceden a una tempestad. Tempestad hacia la que nuestros magos del gran y loco gremio Fairy Tail están a punto de llegar. Se acabó la calma... y se acabó la paz. Es la hora de que la nueva generación de magos de Fairy Tail conozca la realidad del mundo que les rodea.**

.

Erza y Natsu despertaron al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirando en la estrechez de la cama, y Natsu se puso a farfullar cosas sin sentido mientras se sentaba, incómodo por la cercanía. Y es que de pronto le habían entrado ganas de besar a la pelirroja, pero estaba seguro que si intentaba hacer algo así, Erza lo mataría. Y tampoco tenía muy claro como se hacía eso de besar a una chica, más allá de los besos en la mejilla.

El sol bañaba la habitación, y ella, antes de que Happy se despertara, salió de la habitación y entró en la de Jack. Liberó de las esposas a Mirajane rápidamente, y una parte de ella pensó en cumplir la segunda parte de su plan, atrayendo a Gray y Natsu hacia la habitación para que pudieran quedarse a gusto en burlarse de la "pareja" Pero eso sería injusto por su parte, comprendió la pelirroja. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no la habían descubierto con Natsu intencionadamente, todo fue un accidente. Se llevó las esposas y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Ella era Titania, la que sería la maga número uno de su gremio. No podía ir por ahí actuando como… en fin, la dolía admitirlo, pero no podía ir por ahí actuando como Natsu. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Era un día casi veraniego. El sol lucía en el cielo, hacía calor, y la agradable brisa del oeste golpeaba las caras de la tripulación del barco. Al llegar la tarde, se comenzó a ver en la distancia la silueta de la isla Atlan. Cumpliendo las previsiones, habían llegado a la hora prevista. La isla tenía montañas muy altas para ser una isla pequeña, y se notaba que destacaba por tener una exuberante vegetación.

Los barcos se dirigieron hacia la línea de la playa y se detuvieron cerca de la arena, separados por unos cien metros de distancia el uno del otro. El barco de escolta se quedó un poco más atrás, apuntando con sus cañones triples hacia la zona donde comenzaba la selva. La tensión de la tripulación de magos, marines y soldados de los barcos se contagió al Equipo de Fairy Tail, que saltó del barco y puso pie en el agua.

Mirajane llevaba un vestido ajustado de color negro que facilitaba su movilidad. Erza su armadura plateada. Natsu sus ropas negras y naranjas junto con su bufanda. Apoyado en su hombro estaba Happy, que cargaba una pequeña mochila verde. Gray, una camisa blanca abierta y pantalones azul oscuro largos. Laxus llevaba un abrigo negro ribeteado de piel gris por los bordes, una camiseta roja debajo, y unos pantalones largos de color marrón claro. Jack vestía con una chaqueta azul marino y una camiseta negra debajo, junto con botas altas y pantalones de color gris. Igual que Natsu, llevaba puestos sus brazales dorados heredados de su padre. A un centenar de metros saltaron a tierra desde el otro mago un grupo de tres magos y dos magas. Debían ser los miembros del equipo del gremio de Celestial Spirit. Según les habían dicho, el equipo de Mermaid Heels desembarcaría unos kilómetros más al oeste.

El primero en dar el paso fue Natsu, que cogió de la mano a Erza para animarla a continuar. Un segundo más tarde, todos avanzaban en línea hasta que salieron del agua y pusieron los pies en la tierra de la playa.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado bleach ost "Treachery" extended (duración 5:40)**

Acababan de poner los pies en la arena cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar con violencia. Se escuchó un horrible grito que parecía venir de la propia tierra, y a unos centenares de metros hacia su derecha, la arena y grandes bloques de tierra y piedras salieron volando por los aires por una gran explosión. Se formó una densa humareda por la arena y el polvo, y la sombra de lo que parecía una enorme garra salió de las profundidades, agarrándose a la arena de la playa provocando un nuevo temblor. Entre el humo se pudo ver emerger dos enormes ojos amarillentos, cargados de odio y malicia.

– ¡FUEGO! – gritó uno de los oficiales del barco que los habían escoltado, y los cañones triples escupieron sus municiones hacia el lugar donde la figura cada vez se hacía más grande. Los proyectiles desaparecieron entre el humo, para explotar contra lo que fuera que estaba ahí dentro. Se escuchó un grito más fuerte que el anterior, y la tierra volvió a temblar con más violencia cuando la criatura comenzó a salir de entre el humo. Lo primero que pudieron ver fue su cabeza, que era una gran calavera de color marrón claro y blanco, de forma monstruosa, con grandes cuernos verticales, mandíbula en forma de V abierta que dejaba a la vista unos impresionantes colmillos, dos orificios verticales en lugar de nariz, y las cuencas de los ojos vacías, pero iluminadas por un potente resplandor amarillo. Siguió su cuello, que era corto y parecía protegido por placas de color marrón oscuro, y luego una de las garras delanteras, con las mismas placas marrones y líneas de color verde que parecían vasos sanguíneos exteriores. Al posarse la extremidad, golpeó la tierra de la playa con violencia tirándolos a todos al suelo por el violento impacto.

Era enorme. Pese a la distancia, la calavera de esa cosa podía alzarse veinte metros por encima de la arena de la playa. El estrecho cuello debía tener por lo menos seis metros de ancho, y la extremidad, sin hablar de la altura, era por lo menos de cuatro metros de anchura.

Esa cosa se giró hacia el barco que la había disparado, y soltó un alarido con una nota aguda que obligó a todos los humanos a taparse los oídos con gestos de dolor. En su extremidad brotaron miles de pequeñas espinas de color marrón de unos cincuenta centímetros de largo cada una, que una vez formadas salieron disparadas contra el barco. En cuestión de segundos el barco quedó totalmente atravesado por esas espinas, mientras que otras quedaron clavadas en las maderas y hierros. Esas espinas que quedaron incrustadas comenzaron a brillar con una luz morada, y a continuación explotaron, reventando el barco en mil pedazos ante los atónitos ojos de los magos que asistieron impotentes a esa cruel escena. Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar, furioso como nunca, y salió corriendo con un grito de ira hacia ese monstruo.

– ¡Vamos Happy! – gritó, y ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia esa criatura.

– ¡Aye sir! – contestó el gato azul valientemente. Sobrevolaron la zona visible de esa cosa, y cuando se acercaron Natsu se preparó.

– ¡KARYŪ NO HŌKŌ! – (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) rugió Natsu, y de su boca brotó un torrente de llamas que fueron directas hacia el horrible cráneo de la criatura, pero ésta lanzó un alarido de nuevo y de la cabeza brotaron y salieron disparadas cientos de espinas que se desintegraron contra el fuego del dragon slayer, pero que también detuvieron dicho ataque. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, de entre el humo apareció una gigantesca cola que llegaba hasta su altura. Tenía la forma de la cola de un escorpión, con placas de color marrón y la punta curvada en la forma de un inmenso gancho negro. Los golpeó de lleno, y Natsu y Happy cayeron y se estrellaron contra la arena de la playa. Un grupo reducido de espinas se dirigió contra ambos, pero Natsu hizo aparecer una especie de capa de llamas con sus manos que consiguieron derretir las espinas antes de que los golpearan. Salió corriendo hacia el gigantesco monstruo, pero éste alzó una garra y la estampó contra el suelo, haciendo rodar por la fuerza del impacto al peli rosa por el suelo. Agarró a Happy, que seguía tendido en la arena, y lo cubrió con sus brazos

– Tranquilo compañero, estoy a tu lado – dijo el peli rosa, pero el gato no contestó. Le miró, y comprobó que se había mareado o desmayado, y la furia aumentó en su interior mientras miraba con rabia a esa cosa.

Erza soltó un grito de rabia y miedo y corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad, y un rayo pasó al lado suya e impactó contra el rostro de la criatura, cegándola momentáneamente, pero aparentemente sin hacerla daño. Laxus también se había puesto en acción. Los magos de Celestial Spirit también se habían lanzado al ataque y llegarían antes hasta el monstruo gigante. Erza rodó por el suelo y llegó hasta Natsu, que sujetaba a Happy entre sus brazos. El gato se había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, pero no parecía herido. Natsu tenía un corte en la ceja que sangraba con profusión, pero nada más grave, lo que calmó a Erza que respiró de nuevo después de un minuto sufriendo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, agachándose a su lado.

– Sí – respondió el peli rosa con voz seria, pero la dedicó una rápida sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

– Remátalos – dijo una voz desconocida, que se escuchó con sorprendente claridad. La bestia miró a Natsu y Erza y de la gran cola por encima de sus cabezas volvieron a brotar las mismas espinas. Erza se irguió con orgullo y enfrentó a ese peligro.

– Kansou: Kongō no Yoroi – (Reequipar: Armadura de Adamantio) dijo la pelirroja, y Erza reapareció de la luz que había generado equipada con una increíble armadura de cuerpo completo, incluida la cabeza, de colores negros y blancos. Los brazos tenían enganchados dos grandes escudos que juntó delante de ella, Natsu y Happy, formando un escudo físico que generó un símbolo circular de color azul claro. Era una barrera mágica. El gigantesco enemigo lanzó desde las alturas cientos de espinas, que se disolvían contra la barrera mágica generando una gran explosión que hacía retroceder poco a poco a la pelirroja. Las afiladas agujas seguían brotando de la cola del monstruo, y finalmente deshicieron la barrera mágica, pero el escudo de diamante de Erza aguantó el impacto de las siguientes oleadas de agujas – No me subestimes… debajo de mí está mi familia. ¡No permitiré que los toques! – gritó ella, apuntalando los pies en la arena de la playa.

Por fin llegó la ayuda. El ataque sobre Titania y Natsu cesó cuando Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul lanzó su Evil Explosion contra la cola de la bestia, provocando una explosión de color negro que echó la cola hacia atrás. La peli blanca aterrizó y corrió por el suelo para saltar sobre la cara de esa cosa, pero antes de poder saltar sus ojos relucieron y de ellos brotaron dos rayos de magia amarilla. Mirajane no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, pero Jack se interpuso en la trayectoria del ataque.

– Kansou: Silver Shield – (Reequipamiento: Escudo de Plata) dijo, y un escudo de gran tamaño apareció de la nada y se incrustó en la arena de la playa. El doble rayo impactó contra él y rompió el escudo al cabo de unos segundos, pero esos segundos permitieron a Mirajane reaccionar a tiempo y alejarse con sus alas de la zona de impacto arrastrando consigo al peli castaño. Aun así, la onda de choque generada por el impacto los arrastró por el aire y los estrelló de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo. El grupo de Celestial Spirit rebasó gracias a los magos de Fairy Tail el lateral de la criatura, buscando atacarla desde su costado expuesto, pero cuando lo hicieron se levantó en esa zona una nube de polvo, seguida de varias explosiones moradas y rojas, y gritos de dolor. Luego, de esa zona, ocultada por el humo, no llegó ningún sonido más.

El monstruo levantó su pata y finalmente comenzó a avanzar, saliendo del agujero y del humo, y mostrando todo su cuerpo. Tenía la forma de una mezcla entre un lagarto y un escorpión. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las placas marrones alargadas, que debían ser sus escamas. En la parte alta de la espalda tenía una cresta muy alta formada de una especie de alargados pelos de gran grosor, de color blanquecino. Además de la pata con la que les había atacado, tenía otras tres más. El vientre de color más pálido que la zona escamada se encontraba a ras de suelo, y parecía más blando que la parte superior y las patas. Medía más de veinte metros de altura, y seguramente, más de sesenta de largo, y eso sin contar la delgada y alargada cola que le brotaba en la parte final de la espalda. Lanzó un rugido y los encaró, mientras de sus dos patas delanteras brotaban de nuevo un sin número de espinas. Por suerte, los barcos que quedaban del Consejo de Magia y que se estaban alejando usaron sus baterías de cañones para dañar una de las patas de la bestia. No le hicieron gran cosa, pero la distrajeron lo suficiente para que Natsu, que cargaba entre sus brazos a Happy, Erza, Mira y Jack se reagruparan junto a Laxus y Gray. Los seis echaron a correr y se escondieron detrás de un grupo de grandes rocas cercanas a la línea de árboles.

– Esta cosa no parece ser vulnerable a la magia eléctrica. Diría que es todo lo contrario ¿qué mierdas está pasando aquí? – preguntó Laxus con las manos llenas de su chispas.

– Que nos estaban esperando. Nos han enviado a la bestia que supuestamente no debíamos combatir… Tsk, nos han subestimado si piensan que no podremos con ella – dijo Jack con, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, un tono semejante al tono socarrón que de vez en cuando todavía usaba Laxus. La peli blanca le miró un poco preocupada, sobre todo porque sus ojos reflejaban una confianza absurda en vista de las circunstancias – Ya habéis visto todos que nuestra magia puede detener sus ataques. Voy a destrozarlo – afirmó, mientras se miraba el puño con una sonrisa desagradable. La realidad era que Jack tenía miedo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, y encontró en el orgullo y la vanidad una fácil solución para disimularlo.

– No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Natsu para sorpresa de todos – Happy está herido y no sabemos qué ha pasado con los otros magos, pueden estar heridos también… tenemos que ir a ayudarlos ahora que hemos logrado despistar a esa cosa. Yo puedo distraerla si algunos de vosotros me cubrís, puedo correr muy rápido gracias a mis llamas – añadió, ofreciéndose de cebo para distraer a ese terrible monstruo.

– Ni siquiera eres mago de clase S, ¿cómo piensas hacer eso? – escupió Jack sin ni mirarle, vigilando cómo la criatura se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras para abarcar una mayor área. Su cráneo ahora se veía realmente lejano… era un espectáculo realmente temible.

La frase de Jack sentó a casi todos mal, pero para Erza fue como una patada en la cara. Le agarró del cuello y le estampó contra la pared de la roca en la que estaban.

– Hace menos de tres meses que eres mago de clase S… ¿quién te crees que eres para decirle eso a alguien estúpido? – siseó ella en tono bastante alto, con una mirada aterradora. Jack tragó saliva pero no se arredró.

– Sólo intento protegerle. Y suéltame – contestó el slayer subiendo el tono aún más, usando uno de sus brazos para deshacer el agarre de la pelirroja. Ambos se quedaron encarados. La situación no podía ir a más tensión, pero por culpa de haber subido el tono de voz el enemigo los encontró. Su horrible cabeza estaba sobre ellos, y a duras penas tuvieron tiempo de dispersarse antes de que los rayos amarillos de sus ojos impactaran en el lugar donde habían estado. Erza, Laxus y Gray rodaron hasta quedar junto a los árboles. Más hacia su izquierda, estaba Natsu abrazando a Happy, y separado de los demás. Cerca de los tres primeros estaban Mirajane y Jack.

Pero encima del monstruo se formaron un grupo de sellos mágicos de colores azules y blancos, y un haz de luz morada golpeó de lleno a la criatura, generando un gran viento que estuvo a punto de derribar a los jóvenes. La bestia trastabilló por la potencia del ataque, rugió de dolor y se estrelló contra el suelo. Subido en la copa de uno de los grandes árboles se encontraba Mystogan con la capa negra ondeando al viento. Tenía su brazo derecho, cubierto de vendas blancas hasta el brazal plateado, extendido y sujetaba en su enguantada mano la katana que habían visto en Magnolia, pero ésta vez desenvainada. No tenía filo físico, sino que de ella brotaba una especie de energía mágica muy extraña. Los círculos mágicos se deshicieron, y sus báculos cayeron del cielo. Él los recogió hábilmente y los colocó en el morral de su espalda sin bajar la guardia.

El cuerpo de la criatura se convulsionó, y las venas verdes que lo recorrían se hincharon y se volvieron moradas. Mystogan se alarmó, había subestimado la habilidad de esa cosa si se la cabreara realmente. Localizó a Jack, pero comprobó que él y la peli blanca eran los que estaban más lejos de la bestia, y además Mirajane podía volar. Los que estaban en mayor peligro eran los tres que tenía debajo.

Una luz morada cubrió la playa donde habían combatido, y una gigantesca explosión redondeada envolvió todo en cientos de metros a la redonda alrededor de la bestia, destrozando el suelo, las primeras filas de árboles, y provocando un pequeño tsunami.

.

.

.

Mystogan soltó a sus tres compañeros, que cayeron sobre la maleza de la selva. Se encontraban a casi un kilómetro del lugar donde se había producido la explosión, en las laderas de la primera de las montañas. Laxus, Gray y Erza comprobaron que no se podía ver nada allí a causa del humo generado por esa cosa. Erza se giró buscando a Natsu, y al no verlo se acercó a Mystogan. Sus ojos reflejaban muchísima preocupación

– Mystogan, ¿qué ha pasado con Natsu? – preguntó ella en un susurro. El mago encapuchado no respondió de inmediato. Se había sentado en una roca y miraba hacia el suelo intentando disimular su preocupación.

– No lo sé – contestó finalmente. Ella gimió y se sentó en el suelo.

– ¿No pudiste salvarlo a él también? Se supone que eres el segundo mejor mago del gremio, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo recogiste? – dijo ella con esfuerzo.

– Tampoco es fácil para mí, pero he tenido que ser objetivo y salvar al mayor número posible de compañeros. He tenido que dejar a mi alumno de lado por salvaros a vosotros. Pero confío en que hayan podido escapar de la explosión – contestó Mystogan poniéndose en pie – Dreyar, Fullbuster, vigiladla hasta que regrese. Voy a inspeccionar la playa. Pase lo que pase, quedaos aquí.

– Espera que preten… – empezó Gray, pero Mystogan se desvaneció antes de que pudiera terminar la frase – Des… Maldita sea… ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte esa cosa? – gimió Gray, que se sentó en el suelo con las piernas temblándole.

– No lo sé. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora mismo es que sabían exactamente dónde íbamos a desembarcar. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa – dijo laxus con rabia, agarrando con fuerza la rama de un pequeño árbol, que se astilló.

.

– ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime algo por favor – decía una voz en la oscuridad. El peli castaño abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Mirajane, que había retomado a su forma normal. Le extrañó ver que los tenía llenos de lágrimas, asique con su mano buscó a tientas la suya y cuando la encontró se la apretó con fuerza. Ella se abrazó a él sollozando, y después de unos segundos se separó y le ayudó a sentarse. Estaban en un pequeño afloramiento rocoso situado al oeste de la playa donde habían combatido. Lejos, al este, podían ver una enorme humareda generada por el ataque del monstruo al que habían intentado hacer frente.

– Mirajane… ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Jack con esfuerzo. La cabeza le daba vueltas aún, y se sentía un poco confuso.

– Esa cosa explotó, o generó una enorme explosión. Estuvimos a punto de ser alcanzados de lleno, y la explosión de hecho nos golpeó con fuerza, pero activé mi Satan Soul Alphas y nos dio tiempo a escapar… aunque a ti te afectó más que a mí y perdiste el conocimiento – dijo ella en voz baja sin soltarle la mano.

– Menos mal que estás bien – respondió el peli castaño con una pequeña sonrisa, que le desapareció del rostro al recordar a sus compañeros – ¿Y los demás? Mira, ¿qué ha pasado con los demás? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– Creo que Mystogan llegó a tiempo hasta ellos… pero no estoy segura… no estoy segura – contestó, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro. Jack la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Entonces él seguro que consiguió salvarlos… es increíblemente fuerte y hábil, estoy seguro que le dio tiempo a teletransportarlos – respondió él, mirando hacia el humo, mientras pensaba qué podían hacer ahora – Ese maldito traidor a estado a punto de conseguir que nos maten a todos – susurró, pero Mirajane le oyó y se separó de él para mirarle.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó ella.

– Hay un traidor que ha informado del lugar donde íbamos a desembarcar al enemigo. Es la única forma de que supieran exactamente a dónde nos dirigíamos. Y eso significa que el plan ya no sirve de nada – contestó él, apretando los puños. ¿Qué más podía irse a la mierda después de haber disfrutado de unos días tan maravillosos como los últimos que habían vivido?

.

Natsu se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la frente y notó que tenía una venda en ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y encontró a su lado a Happy, que estaba dormido, y, aparentemente ileso. Se incorporó y se sentó con esfuerzo. Estaba tumbado en la hierba de un pequeño claro, rodeado de enromes árboles y lianas de color verde.

– Despacio, no te sobre esfuerces – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, y una suave mano se posó en su brazo derecho ayudándole a sentarse. El peli rosa giró su cara y se encontró con una chica que llevaba una capa con capucha, de color blanco y plateado muy llamativa, que la cubría de arriba abajo.

– ¿Me has salvado tú? – preguntó él en voz baja. Ella asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Natsu se fijó que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Muchas gracias, creí que moriría con el ataque que esa cosa lanzó – añadió el con su gran sonrisa mientras le tendía una mano. La rubia la miró y se la estrechó sin mucho entusiasmo.

– Una roca te golpeó en la cabeza mientras te sacaba de allí con mi magia… lo siento – dijo ella desviando la mirada de nuevo.

– No te preocupes, si no hubiese sido por ti yo ahora estaría muerto. Y también mi querido compañero. Estoy en deuda contigo – dijo Natsu mientras se ponía lentamente en pie, pero comprobó que ella seguía sin moverse – Oe… ¿estás bien? – preguntó él agachándose de nuevo a su lado, preocupado al ver que ella no dejaba de sollozar.

– Todos… todos mis amigos… han muerto – dijo ella, que rompió a llorar con más fuerza. Natsu la miró apenado y sin comprender, y le puso una mano en su hombro. Entonces vio el símbolo de su gremio, una rueda con doce puntos, y comprendió de que gremio era. Una lucecita hizo clic en su cerebro

– Tú… ¿eres una maga de Celestial Spirit? – preguntó él, comprendiendo todo de pronto. Ella asintió con esfuerzo y se secó las lágrimas – Vosotros fuisteis atacados cuando pasasteis junto a esa cosa… quería que algunos de mis compañeros fueran a ver si estabais heridos, pero no nos dio tiempo porque entonces esa cosa generó esa enorme explosión. Voy a ir a comprobar si alguno sigue vivo, ¿vale? Seguro que sólo están heridos – dijo él, intentando tranquilizarla y transmitirle esperanza.

– No… no vayas. Es inútil, y es demasiado peligroso. Yo sé que están muertos, los he visto… ya sabes – dijo ella, intentando contener el llanto. Natsu no dijo nada, pero apretó los dientes con rabia sin soltar el hombro de la chica, que se calmó un poco. Se dio cuenta que no se había presentado, asique decidió remediar eso para intentar distraerla.

– Por cierto, me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Soy mago de Fairy Tail… asique supongo que trabajamos juntos en ésta misión – dijo el peli rosa.

La chica se quitó la capucha. Era guapa, aunque Natsu no se fijaba en esa clase de detalles. Tenía el pelo rubio, y los ojos grandes y de color castaño.

– Yo me llamo Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia – contestó ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Sorpresa! No sé si era algo predecible, pero yo creo que he logrado sorprenderos a todos aunque sea un poco ¿no? Tranquilos, seguidores del Natsu y Erza, esto no significa que Natsu vaya a dejar de lado a su pelirroja.**

 **Primera aparición de Lucy, diferente a la de la obra original. Y ha aparecido un nuevo y aterrador enemigo. ¿Podrán los magos de FT reagruparse y hacerle frente? De momento, parece que sólo Mystogan es capaz de causarle daños serios a esa cosa.**

 **Y Jack a actuado un poco como un imbécil ¿no? Es raro lo que está pasando con él, pero dentro de poco saldremos de dudas de por qué está actuando así.**

 **La idea de la música creo que es buena, pero es sólo a modo de consejo, vosotros podéis hacer lo que queráis**

 **Sin más, espero vuestras reviews, como siempre. Feliz semana!**


	16. El descubrimiento de Natsu

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 16, un capítulo muy largo y con una buena dosis de acción en su segunda mitad. En el próximo capítulo publicaré las fichas de los enemigos para hacer más fácil de entender todo. Por último, vuelvo a recomendar que cuando recomiende una bso la pongáis y sigáis la lectura, además seguro que de vez en cuando conocéis una gran canción que no conocíais.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el capítulo, que sigue los sucesos del final del anterior. Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews**

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE NATSU**

 **.**

– Mi señora, ¿qué ordenáis? No ha llegado ningún informe – informó uno de sus oficiales del montón. La mujer no se molestó ni en girarse para contestar.

– Zarpamos en una hora. No pienso esperar más tiempo – contestó ella, mientras descendía del centro de mando de su nave insignia. El oficial asintió y partió raudo para organizar las cosas que faltaban. Su señora no admitía retrasos, excusas, ni tampoco fallos. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a desafiarla o contrariarla. Si decía que se zarpaba en una hora, se zarpaba en una hora. La mujer se dirigió hasta un lateral y se acodó con un suspiro en la barandilla de metal.

– Por fin… después de tanto tiempo volveré a entrar en acción. Todo sea por él y su voluntad. Puede que con un poco de suerte… consiga lo que he estado buscando – murmuró ella mirando hacia el horizonte. Su mente viajó innecesariamente a ciertos recuerdos, pero los desechó con velocidad. El pasado estaba ahora atrás. Lo único que quedaba era forjar un futuro para que él pudiera cumplir su objetivo, y así otorgarla su mayor anhelo, su gran sueño. Por la persona que la había devuelto sus esperanzas, su identidad… estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta. Al fin y al cabo, él no estaba presente para dar las órdenes, y ella no iba a aceptar otra voluntad más que la suya.

.

– Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia – contestó la rubia. Natsu sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

– Encantado, Lucy. Bien, ¡tengo que estar encendido para combatir! Ahora lo primero que hay que solucionar es el hambre, y luego ya podremos reunirnos con los demás para destrozar a esa cosa – comentó Natsu con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su compañero gatuno y comenzaba a susurrar en su oído – Pesssssssscado – dijo el peli rosa, arrastrando la lengua. "Espera… ¿su orden de prioridades es comer antes que buscar a sus compañeros o saber lo que está pasando?" pensó Lucy atónita.

– Un momento… etto… ¿eras Natsu, no? ¿No estás preocupado por tus compañeros? Yo pude salvarte de esa explosión, pero ellos… es decir, creo que deberías comprobar si están bien – dijo ella. Natsu la dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Todos ellos están bien, te lo puedo asegurar. Mis nakamas son muy duros e inteligentes. Han escapado, y además, Mystogan estaba allí, y él puede teletransportar a la gente que está en contacto con él – contestó Natsu con tranquilidad.

– Pero aun así… – intentó decir Lucy. Natsu la interrumpió posando una mano en su hombro.

– Confía en mí. Es difícil de decir, pero sé que todos están a salvo. Un ataque como ese no podría con ninguno de ellos – la calmó Natsu con seguridad. Tenía que despertar a Happy, reponer fuerzas y luego se lanzaría de cabeza a la acción. Pero por el momento estaba tranquilo.

– Es sorprendente la confianza que tienes en ellos. ¿Todos confiáis tanto los unos en los otros? – preguntó Lucy.

– Por supuesto. Somos compañeros – contestó el peli rosa con el ceño fruncido, como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia del mundo.

Happy finalmente se despertó dando un gran salto y babeando. Al ver a Natsu se olvidó del pescado y se tiró a sus brazos.

– Natsuuu esa cosa daba mucho miedooo – lloraba mientras se abrazaba a él. A Lucy le pareció muy graciosa la forma de actuar del gato alado, y soltó una muy breve risita. Happy miró a la chica rubia – Neee, Natsu, ¿ella quién es? – preguntó.

– ¡Hola! Me llamo Lucy – dijo ella sonriéndole con ternura.

– Tienes cara rara. Y un nombre raro. Mi nombre es Happy – contestó el gato azul con una cara aún más rara que la suya. Ella se sintió ofendida por su presentación.

– ¿Qué pasa con mi cara? ¡Aquí el único raro eres tú! – gritó ella, que después de unos momentos volvió a poner una cara triste. Era difícil no recordar a sus compañeros caídos cada dos por tres.

– Neee, Natsu… tengo hambre. Tendremos que pescar algo por aquí – comentó Happy, sin caer en la cuenta de la triste cara que había puesto la rubia. Natsu sí se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada más allá de distraerla.

– Lo sé compañero. Seguramente Lucy también quiera comer algo… ¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! Vamos a hacer una competición de caza, ya que no vemos ningún lago. Quien traiga la pieza más grande gana – declaró Natsu con los brazos en jarras.

– Eso no vale. Además, yo lo que quiero es pescado – rezongó Happy, que saltó sobre Natsu y comenzó a morderle una oreja, mientras ambos rodaban por el suelo entre maldiciones. Lucy les miró a ambos, y no pudo evitar soltar una breve risita para su sorpresa. Ambos eran muy agradables y locos, pero al lado de ellos recuperaba poco a poco la alegría por seguir adelante. Seguía triste, por supuesto, pero ellos le ayudaban a mitigar la pena por sus compañeros caídos.

– Chicos… no sé si os valdrá, pero yo era la encargada en mi grupo de llevar la comida – dijo ella con un poco de timidez. Ellos la miraron babeando, y prácticamente la derribaron mientras la registraban, azuzados por su cada vez mayor hambre. Ella soltó un chillido y una de sus piernas brilló con luz dorada. Natsu y Happy se llevaron una sorpresiva patada lateral de la rubia, que los estampó contra uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el claro – ¿Pero sois animales o qué os pasa? ¿No sabéis tratar a una señorita? – les riñó ella poniéndose en pie. Natsu y Happy no pudieron responder, debido a que tenían sus cabezas incrustadas en la corteza del árbol.

– Fanminfu tmpphekken – (Karyū no Tekken) se medio escuchó la voz de Natsu, que no podía articular correctamente las palabras. Su puño se prendió en su magia dragon slayer y rompió con un golpe la zona que rodeaba su cabeza, liberándose. Luego tironeó hasta conseguir sacar a Happy, que se quedó sentado con los ojos dando vueltas por un súbito mareo – ¿En serio tienes comida? – preguntó un poco escéptico, mirándola de arriba abajo como si la escaneara, lo que hizo que la rubia se tapara con la capa, un poco roja.

– ¿A ti no te enseñaron modales? – refunfuñó ella.

– Pues la verdad es que no – contestó Natsu con absoluta tranquilidad, mientras se picaba la nariz.

– ¡Aye! – coreó Happy mientras volaba dando círculos sobre la cabeza del peli rosa. Lucy suspiró y sacó de un compartimento de su cinturón una llave de color plateado.

– Horoligum, aparece – llamó, y delante de ella apareció un reloj de pared muy alto.

– ¡Woooooah! ¿Qué magia es ésa? – preguntaron Natsu y Gray con ojos como platos.

– Él es Horologium. Es un espíritu celestial y un amigo. Soy una maga celestial, firmo contratos con espíritus celestiales para que luchen a mi lado, o me ayuden. Es parecido a la magia de re-equipamiento, que es más común, solo que yo invoco a seres espirituales, que es algo bastante menos habitual – explicó Lucy, que mientras hablaba abrió la puerta de cristal y sacó varias bolsas repletas hasta arriba de comida ya preparada. Natsu y Happy se hincaron de rodillas y comenzaron a realizar reverencias hacia la rubia a toda velocidad, que les miró como si estuvieran locos.

– Ya no me pareces rara – repetía Happy una y otra vez.

– ¡Eres una diosa, una diosa! – repetía Natsu, cada vez que su frente tocaba el suelo. Ella les pidió que pararan, y finalmente los dos chicos se detuvieron, para pasar a devorar todos los alimentos que ella les ofreció y algunos de más, en cuestión de unos minutos.

– ¿Y la patada de antes? Eso lo hiciste con tu propio cuerpo, pude sentir la energía mágica de tu pierna y no era como ésta – cuestionó Natsu de repente, cuando terminaron la comida ladeando la cabeza. Lucy se sorprendió. Parecía tonto para unas cuantas cosas, pero Natsu era bastante más listo de lo que aparentaba, pensó. O por lo menos para el combate. Le había visto también pelear contra el monstruo en la playa, y ya no tenía dudas de que era fuerte y hábil.

– Sí, tienes razón. Pero no es una magia común, es una magia perdida. De hecho su uso está muy restringido, asique no digáis nada a nadie, por favor – pidió ella, un poco reticente a hablar de ello.

– Claro – prometió Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Aye! – dijo Happy.

– De acuerdo… confiaré en vosotros – murmuró ella, y lentamente cubrió su cuerpo con una magia de color amarillento – Tentai Mahō ¡Ryusei! – (Magia de Cuerpos Celestiales Meteor) gritó, y comenzó a flotar en el aire, rodeada por esa aura. Ella se desplazó por el claro a una velocidad increíblemente elevada, con una estela tras ella semejante a la de los cometas, aunque Natsu podía seguirla con la vista. No podía igualar su velocidad, pero podía anticipar sus movimientos. Ella se detuvo con un derrape donde había empezado a moverse, y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo – Se llama magia de cuerpos celestiales. Como soy una maga de espíritus estelares, también puedo controlar más o menos esa magia. Hay muchos hechizos poderosos, pero yo solo consigo usar tres de ellos. El Maestro de mi gremio es capaz de usar muchos más, pero dice que no soy lo bastante poderosa en la magia como para usarlos… al menos por el momento. Usé esa técnica, el Ryusei, para desplazarnos a los tres a toda velocidad cuando esa cosa explotó – suspiró ella con voz súbitamente cansada al recordar la pelea.

– Eres increíble, Lucy. Gracias de nuevo, nos salvaste la vida con esa magia. Yo no tengo dos magias diferentes, como tú, pero soy el dragon slayer de fuego. Y espero conseguir pronto ser un mago clase S para poder ser más fuerte y encontrar a mi padre – comentó con naturalidad el peli rosa. Lucy había visto su pelea, pero aun así la sorprendió muchísimo que fuera un dragon slayer.

– Un dragon slayer… eres el segundo que conozco. Quiero decir… que he oído hablar de varios… pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con otro tan pronto – dijo ella tímidamente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, es algo raro? – intervino Happy subiéndose a la cabeza de la rubia. Ella soltó un gritito pero se calmó.

– Bastante. Sólo se conocen un puñado de dragon slayers en Fiore. ¿Entonces tu lácrima es de fuego, no? – comentó ella con curiosidad. Ahora fue el turno de Natsu de extrañarse.

– ¿Lácrima? ¿De qué hablas? A mí me enseñó mi padre, Igneel, el dragón de fuego, la magia dragon slayer, no tengo una de esas tontas lácrimas de las que he oído hablar – contestó Natsu ladeando la vista, provocando que a la chica se le cayera la mandíbula por la impresión.

– ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ERES UN DRAGON SLAYER PURO!? – gritó ella incrédula. Natsu cabeceó afirmativamente – ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TU PADRE ES UN DRAGÓN!? – volvió a preguntar ella. Natsu volvió a cabecear afirmativamente. Ella se sentó en el suelo, incapaz de decir nada, mirando a Natsu como quien ve un dinosaurio – Es… increíble. Entonces debe ser Salamander, el mago que la gente llama loco porque destruye todo y es una amenaza pública – susurró ella, pero los dos compañeros de Fairy Tail se habían pegado a ella y la escucharon.

– ¡AYE! – coreó Happy por encima de la cabeza de la rubia, muy contento de encontrar una descripción adecuada para la forma de actuar de su padre adoptivo.

– Sí, ese justo soy yo… espera… ¿QUÉEEE? – rugió Natsu llevándose las manos a la cabeza y echando fuego por la boca por semejante descripción.

.

Mystogan examinaba con el mayor cuidado posible las cercanías de la explosión. Los daños eran considerables, pero no parecía existir peligro tóxico o de radiación que le impidieran acercarse. Reduciendo al mínimo su poder mágico y usando sus poderes de ocultamiento y banalidad, se aproximó hacia el lugar donde una parte de él tenía la esperanza de encontrar el cadáver de esa cosa. Pero por supuesto, allí sólo había un gran agujero, semi oculto entre las humaredas. Toda el área había quedado muy devastada, con forma de cráter desde la zona del epicentro de la misma. Por desgracia, tampoco pudo encontrar ninguna pista que le permitiera ubicar el paradero de Natsu, Happy, Jack o Mirajane.

Lo único que tenía totalmente claro era que esa cosa no había utilizado magia para enfrentarse contra ellos. Todos sus ataques eran maldiciones, sin ningún margen de duda. Pero el último… parecía algo más. No parecía seguir los patrones de una maldición, pero tampoco de la magia corriente. Por si eso fuera poco, desde la distancia había resultado obvio que ese monstruo controlaba como mínimo tres tipos de maldiciones diferentes. Sin margen de error se trataba de alguna clase de demonio, pero no podía ubicarlo en ninguno de los registros que conocía de memoria. Seguramente se tratase de alguna nueva especie o creación, pero no podía confirmar nada. Su origen, y si actuaba o no al servicio de alguien, le resultaban todavía un misterio.

Después de un rato más de investigación, recordó algo "No me siento muy seguro con respecto a cómo reaccione Erza Scarlet. Es casi seguro que intentará salir detrás de Natsu, y no sé si los otros se molestarán en pararla o podrán detenerla… debería regresar" Mystogan desapareció del lugar y después de un minuto de desplazarse sin prisa y evitando que su presencia pudiera ser detectada, regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Laxus, Gray y Erza.

Llegó justo a tiempo. Erza estaba marchándose en ese momento, mientras Gray intentaba infructuosamente detenerla, y Laxus observaba la escena en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en un árbol, sin intenciones de intervenir.

– Ya veo lo bien que me hacéis caso – comentó el mago clase S sin dar muestras de enfado.

– ¡Yo intento parar a ésta mala bestia! – protestó Gray mientras forcejeaba con la pelirroja, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un puñetazo en el rostro de Titania y estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo.

– ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos, Gray, Laxus? ¡Natsu puede estar en peligro! Debemos proteger a los nuestros pase lo que pase – gritó ella, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la playa.

– ¿Acaso tú eres la que tomó el legado de Estella? Ahora mismo no pareces más que una niña aterrada. Así no salvarás al dragon slayer, ni a nadie – afirmó el mago con la voz embozada por la tela. Erza se giró alarmada. Su mirada, que mezclaba furia, miedo y preocupación, habría aterrado a cualquiera, pero no a alguien como el segundo mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – susurró la pelirroja con miedo en su voz.

– Exactamente lo que has oído, Erza Scarlet. Estella fue mi compañera de equipo durante muchos años. Era una mujer digna de mi respeto, con un alma pura y valerosa. Sin embargo, tú, obsesionada por buscar a Natsu Dragneel, has abandonado todo lo que ella te enseñó. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que su legado sea destruido por tus caprichos – siguió hablando Mystogan, totalmente indiferente a la mirada de rabia y preocupación de la pelirroja. Ella ya se había cansado de escucharle, y se dio la vuelta para echar a correr en dirección a la playa. Pero él la adelantó con insultante facilidad, como si hubiera leído sus movimientos, y sin dudarlo un segundo la inmovilizó con su magia. Laxus observó la escena con interés, y Gray preocupado y pensando por un segundo en intervenir para calmar los ánimos. Pero Mystogan no había terminado de hablar – ¿Crees que en tu actual estado podrías ser de utilidad para alguien? ¿O enfrentarte a esa criatura? Vuelve en ti. El Maestro te tiene como su mano derecha. Sé lo suficiente de ti para saber que no eres así. En caso de que no te tranquilices, no creo que puedas servir para el propósito de esta misión. Natsu Dragneel no necesita a la maga que tengo delante. Lo que todos necesitamos, y lo necesitamos ya, es a Titania. No a la inútil que he derrotado en un segundo – dijo Mystogan con voz un poco dura, mientras desactivaba la magia que había usado. Erza se recompuso lentamente, con su rostro oculto debajo por sus mechones de pelo rojo. Fue a decir algo, mientras jadeaba con esfuerzo, pero Mystogan habló una última vez – Él no estaba allí. Detecté restos de magia celestial en el lugar donde estuvo antes de que se produjera la explosión. Me atrevo a afirmar que uno de los magos de Celestial Spirit, o varios, salvaron a tiempo al dragon slayer. En caso contrario habría encontrado sus restos carbonizados – concluyó con voz neutra, esperando la reacción de Erza. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, como si la faltara el aire, pero consiguió mantenerse firme.

– Qué… qué debemos hacer. Qué se supone que debo hacer – musitó ella. Mystogan suspiró, sabiendo que ahora sí había recuperado un control mínimo de la situación.

– Buscarles de inmediato. Debemos dividirnos, aunque es arriesgado, pero no tenemos tiempo para buscarles por separado. Si sabían de nuestra presencia, los enemigos sin duda estarán en movimiento, planeando emboscarnos. Yo buscaré a mi aprendiz y Mirajane Strauss junto contigo – y señaló a Gray – Scarlet y Dreyar, buscad a Natsu por la selva. Seguramente se encuentre no muy lejos de ésta zona, y gracias a vuestro vínculo podrás encontrarla con mayor facilidad. Nos reuniremos aquí antes de que caiga la noche – añadió el mago encapuchado.

– No estoy de acuerdo en buscar al inútil del cabeza de llamas. Pero, por respeto a tu poder mágico, haré lo que nos pides. Es buena idea no moverse por la noche. No me gustaría encontrarme de nuevo con esa cosa – comentó Laxus con dejadez, mientras estiraba los brazos.

– Es probable que no ataque hoy, incluso algo así necesitará horas para recuperarse de ese ataque. Pero sin duda no está solo, tened cuidado – le respondió Mystogan. Dejó de hablar y se giró hacia la zona a la que podían haberse dirigido Mirajane y Jack, estudiando desde la altura el terreno. Le disgustaba tener que hablar durante tanto tiempo, le agobiaba tener que pasar tanto rato en compañía de otras personas, y le molestaba sobremanera estar en una situación de la que no podía tener perfecto control. Pero era fiel a su palabra y a su gremio, asique se aseguraría de que todos regresaran a salvo aunque le desagradara su papel.

– Madre mía… esos dos siempre están dando problemas – dijo el peli negro, refiriéndose a sus dos amigos dragon slayers – Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido volver antes de que caiga la noche, sería muy peligroso de otro modo. No creo que tengamos más de un par de horas para encontrarlos, asique lo mejor será que nos movamos – rezongó Gray, que por algún motivo había perdido la ropa de la parte superior. Al darse cuenta, soltó una maldición y corrió a recuperarla. Cuando estuvo vestido se sujetó a Mystogan, que tenía intención de regresar a la playa. Los dos desaparecieron de allí, dejando a Erza y Laxus a solas.

– Bueno Erza… qué remedio. Vamos a buscar al patán de tu novio – suspiró Laxus mientras comenzaba a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de fastidio hacia las partes inferiores de las laderas montañosas. Al escuchar eso la pelirroja se puso roja.

– Él… él no es mi novio – protestó ella. Laxus ni se molestó en girarse para contestarla

– Como sea, como sea. Pongámonos en marcha, lo único que me interesa es que podamos unir nuestras fuerzas de nuevo, aunque sean las de un debilucho como Salamander – dijo él, y siguió caminando seguido por Erza, que le miraba un poco cabreada.

.

A bordo del bombardero mágico Christina, los magos del equipo de Blue Pegasus trataban de localizar a los Equipos de Fairy Tail y Celestial Spirit. Desde las alturas y con sus magias eran especialmente útiles para labores de apoyo e investigación, pero de momento no habían logrado ningún resultado positivo. Recibieron un mensaje de emergencia del Equipo de Sabertooth y del de Draconia, asique giraron la nave y pusieron rumbo hacia allí.

.

Lucy, Happy y Natsu regresaron a la playa, para tener un punto de partida desde el que empezar a buscar a sus compañeros de gremio, pero no encontraron ninguna pista que les ayudara. Lo primero que Natsu le propuso a la chica fue enterrar a sus compañeros caídos, a los que encontraron más adelante. No tenían mucho tiempo y ella lo sabía, asique Natsu y ella usaron su magia para rápidamente abrir un agujero rectangular en la arena de la playa. Luego de colocarlos dentro y tapar el agujero, ella volvió a romper a llorar, casi avergonzada. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Natsu la dio un ligero abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda que poco a poco calmaron a la chica.

– Ella te gusssssssssta – ronroneó Happy en voz bajita detrás de Natsu, y él soltó a Lucy y se abalanzó sobre el gato volador, que chillaba como un loco. El peli rosa no sabía que le pasaba con Erza, pero tenía claro que no estaba bien que le gustaran otras mujeres, por lo que sabía que el comentario de su compañero estaba fuera de lugar. Cuando se calmaron los ánimos, regresaron al lugar donde habían combatido. Lo único que quedaba era el gran agujero que esa cosa había dejado al explotar, junto con un túnel que se abría paso hacia el interior de la isla en el centro del cráter. Al verlo, el peli rosa tuvo una gran idea.

– Lucy, necesito que me des un trozo de tu capa blanca – pidió él mientras agarraba la parte inferior de la capa. La chica soltó un gritito y aplastó con su pie la cabeza del peli rosa contra la arena.

– Definitivamente eres un pervertido – reprochó ella mientras se alejaba un par de pasos. Natsu levantó la cabeza de la arena y miró hacia todas partes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Has visto a Gray? ¿Dónde, dónde? – preguntó él.

– ¿Pero se puede saber de qué puñetas hablas ahora? – preguntó ella. Natsu la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿No dijiste pervertido? – cuestionó el peli rosa, ladeando la cabeza.

– ¡Aye! – confirmó Happy. A Lucy le cayó una gota por la cabeza, mirando deprimida a esos dos idiotas.

– Te lo llamé a ti, Natsu – dijo ella con un suspiro.

– ¿Qué? ¡A mí no me compares con el idiota nudista! – gritó Natsu súbitamente cabreado, pero luego suspiró y se calmó – Te decía eso porque voy a dejar una nota para que mis amigos puedan seguirnos… he tenido una gran idea.

– ¿Seguirnos a dónde? – preguntó Happy extrañado. Por toda respuesta y con una enorme sonrisa, Natsu señaló el gran túnel que esa criatura había hecho.

– Estás loco… pretendes meterte ahí dentro – dijo Lucy realmente asustada. Natsu la dedicó una mirada bastante seria, y luego se fue a buscar algo que llamara la atención. Pronto encontró un extraño árbol de corteza roja, y lo arrancó desde la raíz sin aparentemente mucho esfuerzo. Lo arrastró y lo colocó junto a la entrada del agujero, y luego extendió la mano hacia la rubia. Ella seguía reticente, pero se arrancó un trozo de vestido y se lo entregó.

– Si no hacemos algo con esa cosa, seguirá apareciendo por sorpresa y matando a gente. Seguro que tiene una cueva en algún lugar donde vive y donde se refugia. Y además seguro que está herido, no tendremos una oportunidad mejor – la contestó mientras tomaba el trozo de tela y un rotulador que convenientemente llevaba Happy en su mochila. Escribió con una caligrafía realmente horrible "Voy a acabar con esa cosa primero, y me quedaré con todo el premio" y se situó al borde de la inclinada rampa de acceso al túnel – Bueno, eso será suficiente para que mis nakamas me sigan, estoy seguro – se rió el peli rosa. Al ver la nota, Happy se rió también, muy divertido mientras imaginaba todo el pescado que podría comprar con el dinero del premio. A unos cincuenta metros de la entrada del túnel, todo era oscuridad. Happy tenía miedo, pero no iba a dejar solo a su compañero. Además, sabía que si algo malo pasaba Natsu le protegería. Como precaución, tomó una rama del árbol que Natsu había colocado junto al túnel, con la que pensaba defenderse.

– ¡Moete kita zo! Bueno Lucy… no te voy a obligar a que nos sigas, asique lo mejor será que te quedes por aquí. Seguramente mis nakamas lleguen tarde o temprano, sobre todo mi compañero Jack, que puede usar sus sentidos para rastrearme – dijo él, mientras la sonreía con seguridad. Se giró y se preparó para saltar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo la rubia le tomó de la mano.

– No lo entiendo… ¿por qué tienes que hacer algo tan peligroso? – susurró ella con la mirada baja. Natsu la observó durante unos segundos.

– Para proteger a mis compañeros, y al resto de magos que están en la isla, tú incluida. Y sobre todo, para proteger a Erza – respondió él con seguridad, y se soltó de su mano con suavidad. Ella alzó la mirada impresionada por sus palabras y su valor.

– ¿Quién es Erza? – preguntó. Se reprochó a si misma al instante haber dicho eso. Ella habría querido decir mil cosas, pero lo único que salió por su boca fue esa tonta pregunta. Pero Natsu comenzó a carraspear mientras se ponía un poco rojo, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

– Ettooo… ella es… pues sí… eso, ya sabes, eso eso… es Titania, y tal… blablabla – decía el peli rosa evitando mirarla. Happy fue el que la respondió.

– Ellos se gussssstan – la contestó arrastrando la lengua. Natsu le soltó una mirada escandalizada, como si realmente le doliera lo que su peludo compañero había dicho, pero al examinar detenidamente sus recuerdos, el peli rosa se dio cuenta de que esa palabra era bastante exacta. No era que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero sería muy feliz si le gustara a Erza. Pero comprendió de pronto que Happy había dicho "ellos" Refiriéndose a ambos. Aunque estaba seguro que era algo totalmente imposible, y tenía miedo de decirle algo a la Scarlet por si le mataba, en su interior sintió una extraña y alegre emoción, como si hubiera comido un fuego particularmente delicioso.

Lucy soltó un pequeño "oh" y asintió, comprendiendo ahora por qué actuaba así el peli rosa. Se puso en pie un poco más resuelta por la valentía del Dragneel.

– No soy una persona muy valiente que digamos… pero tengo que vengar a mis amigos. Iré con vosotros – dijo ella. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos de su súbita resolución, y después de unos segundos los tres se internaron por el gran y oscuro túnel. Ninguno de ellos sabía que la aparentemente descabellada y absurda idea de Natsu se convertiría en algo fundamental para su supervivencia.

.

Jack y Mirajane habían empezado a desplazarse hacia el interior de la isla. Los dos confiaban en el olfato de dragon slayer de Jack, que sin duda les ayudaría a encontrar a sus compañeros. Ella adoptaba de vez en cuando su forma Satan Soul para otear desde el aire buscando información. Estuvieron durante cerca de una hora buscándoles, pero no encontraron nada. Frustrados, continuaron desplazándose sin rendirse.

En ese momento llegaron a una zona desprovista de vegetación. Era una planicie levemente inclinada, con su cara norte elevada por varios acantilados y formaciones rocosas que ascendían hacia las alturas de la montaña que quedaba a su izquierda. Ambos comenzaron a atravesar ese lugar mientras permanecían alerta, ya que estaban bastante expuestos en esa zona.

– ¿Por qué dijiste que nos habían traicionado? – preguntó la peli blanca después de un largo silencio. Jack no respondió en seguida.

– Pues porque… porque sabían dónde íbamos a desembarcar. Esa cosa estaba esperándonos ahí de forma muy conveniente. No tengo ni idea de quién puede haber sido, ni por qué, pero al Marsical Edward le interesará mucho saberlo cuando volvamos, de eso estoy seguro – respondió él finalmente. La peli blanca asintió, aunque sabía que Jack estaba asustado y preocupado por la posibilidad de que no todos regresaran con vida. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. Por otro lado, la Strauss tenía otras cosas que comentarle al peli castaño.

– Jack. Antes te has pasado con Natsu – le reprochó con suavidad. Lo que ella hizo diciendo eso fue simplemente señalar el hecho que cualquiera podía ver, excepto, curiosamente, Jack.

– ¿Por qué? Sólo quería protegerle, es mi mejor amigo, y no era una buena idea hacer eso… y tú lo sabes. Era demasiado peligroso, y él quería arriesgar su vida de forma absurda – se defendió él pateando una pequeña piedra. La antigua Mirajane la habría pateado por comportarse como un crío, pero ella ya no era así. Sin perder su pequeña sonrisa y su voz dulce ella siguió hablando.

– No es bueno creerse superior a los demás, Jack. Ser un mago clase S no te hace mejor que él, ni peor que nadie. Sólo te hace adquirir experiencias y ayudar a proteger mejor a tus compañeros. No estás siendo muy distinto a como Laxus era hace un tiempo – dijo ella. Jack la disparó una mirada incrédula y dolida, ero antes de que pudiera contestar, los dos compañeros sintieron una potente y poderosa fuerza mágica dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

– Kanshou ¡Argiráspide! – (re-equipamiento, Escudo de Plata) gritó Jack mientras atraía hacia él a la peli blanca.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado: attack on titan ost XL TT (6:34)**

El escudo de gran tamaño de color plateado les protegió del impacto de una especie de serpiente de color morado que se rompió en mil pedazos contra él, pero acto seguido el escudo comenzó a derretirse rápidamente cuando los fragmentos se esparcieron por el suelo y sobre el escudo mágico. Cuando se despejaron los jirones de humo añiles que se habían formado por el choque, los dos magos de Fairy Tail observaron cómo se acercaban desde el otro lado dos personas. Jack hizo aparecer su lanza, la rotó a gran velocidad sobre su cabeza y adoptó una pose de combate con el cuerpo ladeado, el pie de apoyo adelantado y la lanza atrás, pegada a su espalda, listo para realizar un barrido ascendente con el arma. Mirajane adoptó su forma Satan Soul y se situó cerca de Jack con los puños alzados en una postura de contraataque.

El primero de los recién llegados era una mujer pequeña y menuda. Llevaba ropa ajustada de color verde, botas oscuras de tacón alto y unas tiras de tela hacia la mitad de los brazos. Tenía el pelo largo y liso de color morado y ojos marrones con un toque de locura, piel pálida y sonrisa burlona. Ambos magos de Fairy Tail comprendieron al momento que estaban ante una persona despiadada y sin escrúpulos solamente con ver su rostro.

– Por fin encontramos más gente a la que derretir, Say. ¿No estás contento? – dijo ella con una voz ansiosa. Su postura y forma de hablar recordaba un poco a la de una niña que se dirige a su hermano mayor.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre alto. Llevaba una larga capa de color negro con bordados lineales blancos, unida a la altura del cuello por una cadena. La capa se doblaba en forma de pico hacia arriba en cada lado, y le tapaba la mitad superior del torso y los hombros. Sus brazos, desde el codo hasta la punta de los dedos estaban cubiertos por una especie de guardabrazos de color marrón. Debajo de la capa tenía una especie de túnica de color entre gris y violeta, que se le habría a la altura de la cintura y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Bajo la túnica se podían ver pantalones de color gris. Lo más llamativo de ese hombre era su cabeza. Portaba un casco de color plateado que la cubría totalmente hasta la mitad del cuello, con dos grandes agujeros con un cristal rojo en los lugares de los ojos que debían ser su visor. Los laterales del casco, a la altura de las sienes, estaban coronados por dos cuernos delgados con forma de antenas.

Antes de que Jack o Mira pudieran devolver el ataque, la chica de pelo morado se lanzó sobre ellos.

– Poison Make, Explosive Eagle – (Creación de Veneno, águila explosiva) dijo ella, y de uno de sus brazos extendidos brotó un águila de color violeta que atacó a Jack. El peli castaño saltó hacia atrás mientras Mirajane retrocedía cautelosamente.

– Pawaryū no Hōkō – (Rugido del Dragón de la Energía) respondió Jack mientras estaba en el aire retrocediendo, y de su boca brotó un rayo de energía dorada que disolvió el águila de la mujer, y la obligó a saltar para esquivarlo. El suelo en el que ella había estado se desintegró en su superficie por el impacto del rugido. La chica no se inmutó por el ataque, pues mientras saltaba en el aire volvió a atacar al peli castaño

– Poison Make, Venom– (Creación de Veneno, Venom) dijo, y comenzó a lanzar desde sus manos esferas sólidas de color azulado, que Jack consiguió esquivar rotando y contorsionando su cuerpo. Allí donde impactaban, se rompían y dejaban pequeños agujeros humeantes. Mirajane aprovechó su distracción para intentar golpearla por su costado expuesto antes de que su misterioso compañero pudiera ayudarla, pero de pronto el susodicho apareció ante ella. Fue tan rápido que la maga clase S supuso que había usado alguna magia de espejismos para que pareciera que estaba atrás, y había ocultado su presencia para lanzar un ataque por sorpresa.

El hombre del casco atacó a Mirajane a una velocidad bastante alta y sin usar ningún tipo de magia, pero la peli blanca pudo bloquear el golpe a tiempo con sus garras. Aprovechando la inercia que llevaba, rotó su cuerpo y golpeó con su cola al hombre, que retrocedió. Mirajane voló hacia lo alto, pero el hombre del casco ni siquiera vigiló su movimiento, se limitó a quedarse en el sitio donde se había detenido con la cabeza bajada. Ella descendió de las alturas a toda velocidad, pero el otro alzó casi con pereza su brazo, deteniendo sin esfuerzo el fuerte golpe de la peli blanca, que agrietó el suelo a su alrededor. "Imposible" pensó Mira, que dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras estudiaba a su enemigo a una distancia segura.

– ¡Evil push! – gritó ella instintivamente, y formó a toda velocidad un remolino de oscuridad cuando de repente sintió como ese enemigo la atacaba desde el costado. Por suerte, su rápida respuesta cogió por sorpresa al mago enmascarado, que salió rodando por el suelo "No he podido ni percibir que se me acercaba" pensó ella realmente preocupada. El sujeto se levantó lentamente, sin prisas, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos porque los cristales rojos los ocultaban, notó que la estaba mirando. Apoyó una mano, con los dedos abiertos en torno a uno de esos cristales, y Mirajane notó como todo el aire comenzaba a vibrar y estremecerse con violencia. Estaba paralizada, y realmente asustada.

– ¡Pawaryū no Dageki no Tsume! – (Golpe de Garra del Dragón de Energía) gritó Jack, que salió de la nada con una de sus manos cargada de energía amarillenta. El mago se vio obligado a defenderse del peli castaño, que le golpeó repetidas veces desesperado por alejarla de la peli blanca, consiguiendo en uno de los golpes superar su guardia y tirarle al suelo. Sus sentidos e intuición de dragon slayer le habían hecho comprender que aquel tipo era mucho, muchísimo más peligroso de lo que habían imaginado. Si ese ataque mágico hubiera finalizado, Mira habría salido gravemente herida. Pero había descuidado su costado, y la que había combatido hasta ahora contra él le había lanzado la misma águila venenosa del principio, y no tenía tiempo de esquivarla o bloquearla con su magia.

Pero Mirajane había visto como la formaba aprovechando que Jack estaba de espaldas, y había usado sus alas para desplazarse rápido y detener el veneno con su propia mano. La otra soltó una carcajada, creyendo que el combate había terminado para la peli blanca, o que como mínimo la había incapacitado para usar ese brazo totalmente. Pero para su sorpresa, Mirajane usó su magia para deshacer el veneno, que no la había causado graves daños, solo unas pequeñas quemaduras.

– Ya veo… usas magia de veneno combinado con elementos corrosivos. Eso es muy feo por tu parte, ahora no podré comérmelo – dijo ella con una voz seductora y levemente burlona.

– Maldita… cómo puedes hacer eso – exigió saber la chica menuda.

– ¿Crees que el veneno puede hacer algo a un Demonio? – contestó a modo de pregunta la peli blanca, mientras cubría la espalda de Jack, que a su vez sonrió brevemente sin dejar de encarar al otro enemigo, que no se levantaba del suelo.

– Ya veo… entonces usaré en lugar de corrosión, veneno combinado con ácido. Qué, ¿ya no te ríes tanto zorrita? – se burló la chica de pelo morado al ver como la expresión de Mirajane cambiaba de la seguridad a la preocupación.

– ¡Evil Explosion! – gritó ella, y formó dos bolas de magia negra en sus manos. Sin lanzar las bolas, atacó cuerpo a cuerpo a la peli morada, que se defendió de sus golpes usando sus brazos recubiertos por placas de veneno. Cuano la peli blanca iba a superar su guardia y golpearla de lleno, su enemigo apareció ante ella y bloqueó con su guardabrazo su ataque. El guardabrazo se rompió, y el hombre se deslizó brevemente por el suelo. Por su reacción, ya que se quedó mirando su ahora desnudo brazo, parecía sorprendido por la fuerza de sus oponentes. La chica de pelo morado se sacudió el pelo y se colocó junto a él, y Jack hizo lo mismo junto a Mira.

Los cuatro se estudiaron en silencio tras las palabras de la chica, pero el primero en romperlo fue el hombre del casco, que en lugar de atacar habló.

– Tssssk… yo no los habría atacado, El. Ahora mi guardabrazo se ha roto. Toda esta misión da mucha pereza – dijo con lentitud. Tenía voz agradable y de persona joven, y arrastraba un poco las palabras, como si tuviera sueño (es ligeramente parecida a la de Jellal, pero un poco más grave y pausada) Jack entrecerró los ojos, pues desde hacía rato había percibido que el nivel mágico de ese enemigo estaba por encima del de Mirajane y él claramente. Y la chica de pelo morado también parecía fuerte. No podían confiarse ni un segundo. Consideró que la mejor opción era la de ganar tiempo y buscar una forma de escapar los dos juntos de allí

– Imagino que todo esto, empezando por el ataque de vuestra mascota en la playa, era parte de vuestro plan – afirmó Jack sosteniendo la mirada del enmascarado e ignorando a la chica.

– Divide y vencerás, dicen. Pero yo preferiría estar durmiendo para serte sincero – contestó el hombre.

– Mi nombre es Jack Minastir. El de mi compañera es Mirajane Strauss. Ya que nos estáis atacando a muerte, lo menos sería que nos dijerais vuestros nombres – dijo el peli castaño mientras se preparaba para usar su mejor técnica de reequipamiento defensivo. Cruzó una mirada con Mira, y ambos se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras. No podrían ganar contra ambos sin la ayuda de Laxus o Mystogan, por lo que era inútil intentar luchar. Usarían el escudo de cobertura para escapar volando sobre los acantilados que quedaban a sus espaldas.

– Tienes razón, es lo justo… disculpa mi falta de respeto. Me llamo Saynar Luterian, y la enana que está a mi lado es mi ayudante, Elia Ignara. Pero no os he atacado a muerte, te lo puedo asegurar. Si lo hubiera hecho… en fin. Creo que no hace falta explicar lo que habría pasado – contestó el hombre del casco. La chica le miró con cabreo y le pegó una patada en la espinilla, pero Saynar ni se inmutó.

– ¡No me presentes como si fuera tu ayudante! ¡Soy tu compañera, puto vago! Sin mí no te moverías de la cama ni a cañonazos. Y además, nuestras órdenes son matar a todo mago que llegue a ésta isla, asique deja de contenerte. ¡Con lo divertido que es matar a los débiles, y tú nunca quieres! ¡Aburrido! ¡Soso! – le gritaba ella con los brazos en jarras.

– Para ser mi compañera tendrías que crecer por lo menos dos cabezas, enana. Y no me recuerdes que es por ti por lo que no estoy tumbado… o me marcho y te quedas sola contra ellos. Además, no me gusta matar a la gente si puedo evitarlo, y lo sabes – contestó con voz pasiva Saynar, que dejó de mirarla y se encaró hacia sus rivales – Parece ser que entonces tendremos que pelear de nuevo… ¿pelearéis en serio si yo también lo hago? – preguntó de una forma que casi parecía que no quería que lo hicieran, o que le daba igual que lo hicieran o no.

– Déjate de tratarlos con tanta simpatía, idiota. Te recuerdo de nuevo que tenemos que matarlos. Cuanto antes acabemos el trabajo, antes podrás irte a sobar, perezoso – espetó la chica, adoptando una pose de pelea y encarando esta vez a Mirajane.

– Matte… que remedio. Pfffffff… está bien, tendré que acabar con ellos, no espero que tú con lo bajita que eres puedas hacer algo de utilidad. Espero que podáis perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer, pero me debo a las órdenes de mi señor – respondió mientras, por primera vez, adoptaba una pose de pelea con los brazos en alto y los dedos tronándole.

– No te lo pondremos fácil, Saynar. Pero reconozco que no me esperaba encontrarme con alguien como tú… casi pareces buena gente. Pero creo que sería mejor si cada uno fuera por su camino, al menos por lo que queda de día. Ya está empezando a atardecer – contestó Jack, que ya estaba listo para ejecutar su plan. Saynar picó, y giró la cabeza hacia el oeste, donde el disco del sol comenzaba a descender rozando los picos de las lejanas montañas del otro lado de la isla. "Ahora" pensó Jack, y activó su magia – Kansou, ¡Argiráspidas Formation! – (Re-equipamiento, Formación de Escudos de Plata) gritó, y realizó un movimiento de barrido con el brazo. Unos veinte escudos rectangulares de plata de unos cinco metros de altura aparecieron entre ellos y sus dos enemigos. Mientras Mirajane le agarraba y echaba a volar a toda velocidad hacia la cima de los acantilados, Jack repitió el ataque una segunda vez para duplicar la altura del muro. "Aunque pueda romperlo, le llevará unos segundos. Y si salta, tendrá que saltar hacia arriba y caer al otro lado y volver a saltar, lo que nos dará tiempo para escapar y poder buscar a nuestros amigos" pensó el peli castaño.

– Sois demasiado lentos… – se escuchó la voz de Saynar, que apareció volando junto a ellos, igualando la gran velocidad de Mira sin aparente esfuerzo. Antes de que Mirajane o Jack pudieran hacer algo, el mago rotó su cuerpo en el aire y pateó con su pierna rodeda de una magia amarilla a una increíble velocidad a Jack, que estaba sujeto por Mirajane por la solapa de su chaqueta. No pudo hacer nada para defenderse y salió disparado contra el suelo. Mirajane trató de ir detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el mago comenzó a desplazarse por el aire a una velocidad casi imposible de seguir. Instintivamente y por puros reflejos fruto de su experiencia y habilidad, Mirajane pudo defenderse, pero finalmente Saynar superó su guardia y con un rapidísimo puñetazo la derribó. Ella se estrelló contra el suelo, pero se incorporó con esfuerzo. A su lado se colocó Jack, que la ayudó a levantarse. Tenía sangre corriéndole por la mejilla fruto de un corte en la sien, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Saynar reapareció justo delante de ellos.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó Jack asustado y un poco dolorido. Su plan se había ido por tierra, y encima el enemigo parecía cada vez más fuerte.

– Es una variante de la magia de velocidad, Jack. Supongo que debería haberte hablado de ella, pero ésta variante en concreto es una magia perdida, no pensé que algún enemigo la controlara – respondió Mystogan, que acababa de aparecer junto a ellos. A su lado estaba Gray, que corrió hacia ellos con preocupación en el rostro

– Sentimos fuertes energías mágicas combatiendo por esta zona, asique vinimos a investigar. Menos mal que estáis bien – dijo Gray.

– Pffffff… otros dos más. Esto se va a hacer demasiado largo. Aunque me alegra que reconozcas mi magia, poca gente lo hace – comentó Sayner ladeando su cabeza, mientras centraba toda su atención en Mystogan.

– ¿Aceptarás un duelo uno contra uno conmigo? Mi nombre es Mystogan, mago clase S de Fairy Tail, y no percibo en ti un alma oscura. Me gustaría sostener una lucha justa contra ti, sin interferencias externas– dijo Mystogan. Pero en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte vibración en el suelo, que parecía venir del norte, del interior de las montañas. Saynar y su compañera miraron hacia allí, el primero con los brazos cruzados y la segunda ligeramente preocupada.

– Eso viene del nido. Pasa algo. ¿Puedes ocuparte tu solo de ellos, vago? Voy a ver qué está pasando – informó ella mientras echaba a correr hacia el sur

– Al menos el recién llegado me quitará el aburrimiento, podría ser fuerte. Vete de una maldita vez, enana, y deja a tus mayores el trabajo importante – respondió Sayner burlándose de ella. La otra le sacó la lengua y le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano sin dejar de correr, desapareciendo un minuto más tarde entre los árboles.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado: Deliora theme de Fairy Tail (duración 3:15)**

El mago encapuchado y el mago del casco se quedaron observándose todo ese tiempo, y la tensión creció gradualmente, hasta que ambos activaron su poder mágico real. Un aura de color azul oscuro envolvió el cuerpo de Mystogan, mientras el aire temblaba a su alrededor. Frente a él, rayos de color rojo y luces blancas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Sayner. Por encima de su cabeza se formó un sello mágico circular de color azul – Parece ser que he encontrado un rival fuerte, qué pereza. Vosotros dos sois un poco fuertes, seguramente tanto como mis compañeros. Fue un buen duelo – añadió el mago dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jack y Mirajane, que por alguna razón sintieron miedo por la cada vez mayor presión mágica. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de contestarle, pero él tampoco esperaba respuesta.

– Chicos, dejadme esto a mí. Reuniros con Laxus y Erza en el sitio acordado y esperadme allí – dijo Mystogan con voz seria. Jack dio un paso al frente, negándose a salir huyendo.

– Voy a luchar junto a ti, Maestro Mystogan – afirmó con resolución Jack, aunque estaba asustado, pero un aumento aún mayor en la presión mágica de los dos magos contendientes provocó que una gota de sudor cayera por su rostro. A él, Mirajane y Gray les estaba costando mantenerse en pie frente a la enorme fuerza mágica que ambos desprendían.

– No tienes la fuerza suficiente para ayudarme, mi joven aprendiz. Algo parecido le dijiste a tu amigo Natsu Dragneel hace unas dos horas, ¿no? Ahora entiendes cómo se siente alguien cuando le excluyen… asique espero que no vuelvas a actuar así. No te estoy entrenando para que seas igual a mí en carácter. Te estoy entrenando para que persigas tus sueños al lado de tus compañeros sin que nadie pueda deteneros – le riñó Mystogan. Jack abrió la mandíbula de par en par, con los ojos como platos, asombrado por que alguien como Mystogan le dijera eso – ¡Marchaos de una vez antes de que sea tarde!– añadió el mago encapuchado subiendo la voz. Mirajane, que había recuperado su estado físico normal, tomó de la mano a Jack, que al sentir su suave piel apretó los dientes y salió corriendo junto a ella y Gray. Cuando se hubieron marchado, los dos magos aumentaron notablemente su poder mágico, y el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a agrietarse.

– Mi nombre es Saynar Luterian. Soltero y sin afiliación a ningún gremio. No querría tener que pelear contra ti, pero al parecer no tengo elección. Pareces fuerte – dijo Saynar con voz un poco burlona, pero una vez dicho eso se agazapó como un cazador acechando a su presa. Frente a él, Mystogan ya no dijo nada. Sólo tomó uno de sus báculos y se colocó en pose de pelea.

El nivel mágico de ambos llegó al máximo y el suelo entre ellos se desintegró en astillas y luego en polvo. Los dos saltaron y chocaron sus puños, el de Mystogan cargado de magia de color morado, y el Saynar cargado de magia amarillenta, en el aire, provocando una ráfaga de viento y una nube de polvo. Pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió.

.

Mientras tanto, Natsu, Happy y Lucy habían estado durante cerca de media hora bajando por el túnel. Era un túnel casi recto, que ascendía lentamente conforme avanzaban. Ninguno de los tres habló demasiado, después de que Lucy y Happy golpearan a Natsu repetidas veces cuando el peli rosa comprobó que el túnel producía efecto de eco, y se le ocurrió la genial idea de ponerse a gritar y hacer ruidos. Para poder ver en la total oscuridad habían usado las llamas de Natsu, que había prendido la rama que Happy llevaba además de usar sus manos envueltas en llamas como si fueran antorchas. Pasado todo ese aburrido tramo, Lucy creyó ver algo.

– Me parece que hay luz más adelante – murmuró ella, pero el túnel amplificó el sonido por el eco. Natsu, con una mirada medianamente seria, se limitó a asentir, y ambos siguieron adelante. El suelo se volvió mucho más empinado, y unos pequeños cristales comenzaron a aparecer incrustados en las paredes. Proyectaban una débil luz. La ascensión se hizo muy pronunciada, pero después de un largo rato el camino se hizo recto y el túnel acabó.

Su viaje desembocó en una enorme caverna. Enorme era como no decir nada. Era simplemente gigantesca. Tenía forma alargada, y las paredes en ambos lados se perdían en el techo, que estaba a por lo menos trescientos metros de distancia, y estaba llena de unos cristales de color verdoso que proyectaban una pálida luz, que por lo menos permitían ver con relativa facilidad. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura, y pudieron ver otros túneles semejantes al que acababan de recorrer. Por el suelo, había grandes pilares de roca de decenas de metros de alto. En ellos, había unas cosas ovaladas que parecían moverse. Lentamente y con cuidado, Natsu dejó atrás a Lucy y Happy y se aproximó a uno de los pilares.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? – susurró él. Por todo el pilar, había decenas, puede que centenares, de grandes huevos de color blanquecino que se movían rítmicamente, como si fueran corazones. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando comprobó que en todas las columnas había huevos como esos. Con un rápido barrido se dio cuenta que había cientos de esos pilares, y en cada uno de ellos había centenares de esos huevos. Impulsivamente, se acercó a uno de ellos y lo golpeó. El huevo blanquecino estalló, y de él salió una criatura semejante a la que se habían enfrentado, pero de un metro de largo. Tenía la cara en forma de cráneo, cuernos, y la única diferencia entre el físico del monstruo al que se había enfrentado y ésta cosa eran dos apéndices adicionales en forma de cuchillas junto a las patas delanteras, y que era de color blanco y gris. Por una casualidad del destino, cayó boca arriba, desde donde fue incapaz de girarse. Sus patas golpeaban el aire, igual que su cola rematada en el aguijón. Después de un minuto de lucha, la criatura se quedó inmóvil, muerta por alguna misteriosa razón. Natsu frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba. De repente, se le ocurrió una increíble idea. Para confirmarla, rompió otro de los huevos y una nueva criatura cayó, esta vez de pie. El dragon slayer la propinó una patada que la hizo volcar y comprobó que sus garras aleteaban en el aire, incapaz de girarse. Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se formó en su rostro – Ya sé cómo derrotar a esa cosa. Ya he descubierto la forma de matarlo – dijo en voz alta, esperanzado e incluso un poco orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

– Sin duda ya sabes cómo. Es una lástima que no vayáis a salir de aquí con vida para contárselo a vuestros compañeros – dijo una ronca voz masculina a sus espaldas. Natsu, gracias a sus reflejos saltó a tiempo para esquivar un denso líquido plateado que le habían lanzado. Natsu activó sus llamas en sus pies y salió disparado hacia Lucy y Happy, que corrían hacia él, la rubia lista para pelear. Derrapó junto a ellos y encaró a quien le había atacado y que no había logrado detectar con sus súper desarrollados sentidos – Te preguntarás por qué no pudiste detectarme. En éste lugar el olor de las crías es tan intenso, que anula los sentidos de los dragon slayers – explicó la voz, y de detrás de una columna salió un hombre alto.

Tenía el pelo de punta de color plateado, ojos sin pupila de color totalmente blanco y tez oscura. Llevaba una túnica de color rojo y marrón, y unas calzas negras. Y unos cuernos verticales de color amarillo que le brotaban encima de sus orejas.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Natsu en posición de pelea, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Lucy y Happy, que vigilaban los costados y al individuo al mismo tiempo.

– Mi nombre no es algo importante en éste momento. Es mucho más importante para vosotros lo que soy – respondió el sujeto – Aunque veo que habéis encontrado a las crías de Sawahinait… y eso no formaba parte de nuestros planes.

– Eres un demonio – afirmó Lucy mientras agarraba una de sus llaves doradas.

– Premio para la señorita. Soy un demonio, si sabéis lo que es. Y la hermosa criatura a la que os habéis enfrentado en la playa y que debía haberos eliminado a todos se llama Akuma Sawahinait. Una de los cuatro Demonios Bestia – continuó hablando el desconocido, con la voz cargada de petulancia y orgullo – Vuestra situación, aunque hayáis sobrevivido a la emboscada inicial, no podría ser más desesperada. Estáis divididos, aterrados, desinformados y condenados, y mis compañeros os cazarán en la superficie uno a uno. Por otro lado, vosotros moriréis aquí, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para…

– ¡DAMAREEE! – rugió Natsu, que había dado un salto rapidísimo y había golpeado con su puño de llamas el rostro del demonio, que salió despedido hasta estrellarse contra una de las columnas. Se levantó dolorido y avanzó con la cara contorsionada en un rictus de rabia hacia el peli rosa – Mis amigos no van a ser aniquilados por tus compañeros. Y nosotros vamos a derrotarte. ¿Quién narices te crees que somos? Somos magos de Fairy Tail. Los únicos que aquí deben tener miedo… sois tú, y tus amigos – respondió el dragon slayer mientras su magia de fuego rodeaba todo su cuerpo, iluminando la semi penumbra de la caverna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdón por el retraso en la publicación de éste capítulo. Anduve con bastante lío y no tuve tanto tiempo para escribir. Natsu es el number one**

 **Las cosas se han puesto interesantes. El próximo capítulo se llamará Mystogan contra Saynar, e intentaré tenerlo listo la semana que viene.**

 **Por otro lado, hemos conocido a tres de los cuatro villanos de éste arco en este capítulo. El más interesante sin duda es Saynar Luterian, os prometo que la batalla entre él y Mystogan va a ser la mejor y más larga que he escrito hasta ahora. Y ahora conocemos la magia de Lucy, que es como en la serie original pero con la magia de cuerpos celestiales sumada. Algunos diréis que por qué, pero yo pienso que Lucy tiene derecho a tener fuerza física propia para defenderse. Su origen e historia también es ligeramente diferente a en la serie original, pero creo que serán detalles que enriquecerán su carácter, haciéndola un poco más valiente y baddass.**

 **¿Y quién es la misteriosa mujer del inicio del capítulo y hacia dónde se dirige? ¿Qué está ocurriendo en la isla? Y ya conocemos el origen y definión del monstruo del anterior capítulo, se trata de un demonio llamado Sawahinait. Es importante calificar los demonios en Fairy Tail, existiendo por un lado los demonios semi humanos, con una alta inteligencia, y por otro los demonios bestias, que carecen de inteligencia y de forma humana, son de gran tamaño y muy destructivos.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	17. Natsu y Mystogan vs Acturius y Saynar

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **El fin de semana pasamos las 2000 visitas en el fic. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos. Esperemos hacer entre todos que este fic sea lo más entretenido y largo posible**

 **Definiré este capítulo con una frase:**

 **¡SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDAAAA!**

 **.**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 17. Capítulo plagado de acción y en el que habrá un importante reencuentro. Éste capítulo se centra casi en su totalidad en las batallas que se están desarrollando por la isla, sobre todo en la de Natsu y en la de Mystogan.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **NATSU Y MYSTOGAN VS ACTURIUS Y SAYNAR**

 **.**

– Mis amigos no van a ser aniquilados por tus compañeros. Y nosotros vamos a derrotarte. ¿Quién narices te crees que somos? Somos magos de Fairy Tail. Los únicos que aquí deben tener miedo… sois tú, y tus amigos – dijo el dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, mientras su magia de fuego rodeaba todo su cuerpo, iluminando la semi penumbra de la caverna.

– Ya fui avisado que eras un dragon slayer que estaba mal de la cabeza y que podías inmiscuirte en nuestros planes. Mi nombre es Acturius, recuérdalo, ¡ya que será el nombre de aquél que te enviará derecho al infierno! – gritó el demonio, que saltó sobre el peli rosa. Nuestro protagonista usó su fuego para impulsarse hacia arriba y esquivarle, y luego giró en el aire, y se impulsó de nuevo con fuego que generó en sus manos para patear a toda velocidad a su enemigo en su movimiento descendente. Pero Acturius movió sus brazos y generó una cúpula sobre su cabeza echa del mismo material plateado oscuro, contra el que la pierna envuelta en llamas de Natsu impactó. El material, que era sólido pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente líquido, y muy denso, se resquebrajó y se esparció por el suelo, pero el demonio no tenía ni un rasguño. Aprovechó que Natsu tenía que recomponerse para intentar golpear al peli rosa con una de sus garras, que tenían el mismo tono de piel oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo. Pero Natsu retrocedió a tiempo y pudo desviar el ataque.

– ¡Karyū no Gokugeki! – (Alas del Dragón de Fuego) gritó el peli rosa, encendiendo sus manos y brazos con su fuego de dragón, con el que contraatacó al golpe del adversario y consiguió quemarle ligeramente. Acturius retrocedió mientras estudiaba a Natsu, sorprendido porque era algo más fuerte de lo que había supuesto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica de pelo rubio podía atacarle en cualquier momento, asique soltó un agudísimo grito y lanzó una extraña bola eléctrica contra una de las columnas. En la mano tenía tres extraños símbolos arcanos de color blanco, y al lanzar esa bola uno de ellos desapareció

– Me veo obligado a usar uno de los tres controles de nacimiento que mi Señor me entregó, pero ahora esa humana no sobrevivirá – dijo, mientras los huevos de la columna se iluminaban con intensidad. Después, todos los huevos dejaron de vibrar durante unos segundos, y a continuación explotaron. De ellos cayeron, envueltos en líquidos de color verdoso que se esparcieron por el suelo, casi un centenar de esas criaturas mezcla de lagartos y escorpiones con cráneos en lugar de rostros. Todos miraron para sorpresa de los tres compañeros al demonio, como esperando órdenes. Y entonces éste habló en un extraño idioma, que ninguno de los dos pudo entender. Las crías le escucharon y luego giraron sus horribles calaveras. Todas soltaron un agudo chillido y salieron en tropel detrás de Lucy y Happy, que echaron a correr despavoridos con los brazos en alto y lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Que mieeeeeeeeeedo! – gritó Happy mientras corría, habiéndose olvidado de que podía volar.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – chilló Lucy corriendo tan rápido como podía.

Natsu y el demonio se quedaron mirándoles con una gota en sus cabezas.

– Pero se puede saber qué hacen esos dos – susurró Natsu, totalmente incrédulo de lo cobardes que la rubia y el peli azul estaban siendo – ¡Por qué has ordenado a esas cosas que ataquen a mis compañeros! – añadió elevando el tono hasta casi gritar al demonio, que le miró con la mandíbula caída.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes entender lo que he dicho? Es imposible que un humano pueda entender nuestra lengua – preguntó, incrédulo.

– Me importa una mierda la lengua que sea que hablas. Ahora me has dado un auténtico motivo para que te patee el trasero sin piedad – afirmó Natsu, mientras sus ojos relucían con su fuego de dragón.

– Lo intentarás, querrás decir – contestó cabreado Acturius, que preparó un nuevo ataque – Suigin no Yari no Noroi – (Lanza de Maldición de Mercurio) dijo, y entre sus manos se generaron dos lanzas del mismo material plateado, con las que comenzó a atacar a Natsu. Pero Natsu logró esquivar y contraatacar casi todos los golpes, hasta que una de las lanzas le cortó en el antebrazo, en el que apareció una extraña mancha de color plateado oscuro. Natsu retrocedió de un salto, alejándose de su enemigo, que le persiguió. Natsu hizo una finta y golpeó una de las lanzas, rompiéndola, pero Acturius le atacó con la otra en un barrido ascendente. Natsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esquivó el ataque, y, aprovechando la inercia, rodeó su pierna de llamas y pateó a Acturius en el mentón, haciéndole retroceder.

– ¿Qué es esto? Eres un tío con ataques jodidamente raros. Definitivamente, ésto no es magia – afirmó, mirando sin preocupación la extraña capa que cubría su piel.

– Muy acertado eso que dices. Nosotros los demonios no usamos algo tan débil y patético como la magia. Lo que usamos son las maldiciones, nacidas de nuestra propia naturaleza, muy por encima del entendimiento de tu patética especie. Mi maldición principal es la del mercurio. Es un metal maleable, poderoso y altamente tóxico para el cuerpo de los frágiles seres humanos: afecta al sistema nervioso, piel, órganos internos, y si se inhala, a los pulmones. Ahora que te he alcanzado, irás perdiendo poco a poco la movilidad de tu brazo a medida que se expanda por tu piel. Cuando alcance uno de tus órganos principales, poco a poco morirás, dolorosamente intoxicado – respondió el demonio con una cruel sonrisa, mientras preparaba de nuevo sus lanzas para atacarle. Pero Natsu se envolvió totalmente en sus abrasadoras llamas, y luego las trasladó a su brazo. La alta temperatura a la que se vio expuesto el mercurio provocó que la zona que afectaba a su brazo se pusiera líquida y luego se convirtiera en vapor, sin dejar rastro del tóxico elemento.

– Eres verdaderamente un dolor de muelas. Pero todo eso da igual. Voy a hacer cenizas vuestros planes y vuestras maldiciones. Por Fairy Tail y por mi familia haría cenizas hasta esta puta isla. Tengo compañeros a los que proteger, por lo no puedo perder – declaró Natsu mientras aumentaba aún más sus llamas, elevando al mismo tiempo la temperatura de la zona que le rodeaba y la luminosidad de la caverna. Todas esas llamas pasaron entonces a su estómago, y seguidamente, el dragon slayer echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras su garganta, oculta por la bufanda, comenzaba a brillar con una potente luz naranja – ¡KARYŪ NO HŌKŌ! – (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) rugió Natsu, mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia adelante y de su boca brotaba un torrente de llamas abrasadoras, de colores rojos y amarillos, que abrasaron el suelo de la caverna e incendiaron el aire mientras se dirigían hacia Acturius.

– ¡Shīrudo Noroi! – (Escudo Maldito) gritó éste, asustado, y generó una gran esfera semicircular de mercurio sólido con la que creyó que podría protegerse del ataque del peli rosa. Pero se equivocaba totalmente. Las llamas de Natsu fundieron en cuestión de segundos el mercurio endurecido y lo partieron en dos, golpeando de lleno al demonio y arrastrándole junto con ellas hasta que se estrelló contra una roca envuelto en una incandescente bola de fuego que agrietó el suelo.

Lucy, al ver cómo Natsu combatía, se armó de valor y se volvió hacia el centenar de criaturas que les perseguían, mientras Happy finalmente recordaba que tenía alas y comenzaba a volar en círculos sobre ella. Tomó una de sus llaves doradas y la movió en el aire mientras se iluminaba.

– ¡Taurus! – gritó ella, y su espíritu estelar con forma de vaca/toro apareció, junto con su enorme hacha.

– ¡Muuuuuuuuuuuucy! ¡No permitiré que esas horribles cosas toquen tu niiiiceeeee bodyyyy! – mugió el extraño toro, que saltó sobre las criaturas enarbolando su enorme arma. Pero ella no se quedó parada. Lucy tenía las llaves doradas del zodíaco de Taurus y Aquarius, pero eso sólo era el cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad de pelea. Las piernas de la chica se iluminaron con una luz amarillenta, y comenzó a levitar en el aire. Arrojó a un lado su capa blanca, quedando debajo una ropa ajustada de color azul, que dejaba al descubierto el vientre, los brazos, y la mitad inferior de los muslos (la que usa al principio del anime) Además, llevaba unas botas de color marrón con las zonas de los pies con placas metálicas y dos gemas a la altura de los tobillos.

– Ryusei – (Meteoro) dijo Lucy con decisión, y salió disparada dejando una estela amarilla hacia las terroríficas crías. Pasó entre ellas mientras giraba su cuerpo, y encadenó varias patadas giratorias consecutivas antes de elevarse unos metros. La utilidad de las placas metálicas en los pies quedó patente al comprobar su estilo de pelea. Usaba el metal para protegerse y al mismo tiempo hacer más daño a sus enemigos. Cinco de ellas salieron volando por la fuerza de los golpes de las patadas de la maga. Eso era debido a que la técnica meteoro, además de conceder una gran velocidad a su usuario, aumentaba la velocidad a la que el mago golpeaba los cuerpos de sus enemigos, lo que suponía un mayor daño y un mayor peso en el impacto. Esos cinco monstruos no volvieron a levantarse después del ataque de Lucy. Taurus había derribado y cortado a una decena, pero ahora estaba rodeado, asique Lucy descendió y giró en torno a él, pateando a varios más que atacaban por la espalda al espíritu celestial, mientras éste se ocupaba de los que venían de frente. Después de ese ataque se vio forzada a poner los pies en el suelo, y al momento, con leves chillidos de furia, varias de esas crías atacaron con sus pinzas a Lucy. Ahora era ella la que se vio en problemas, porque una de ellas estaba demasiado cerca y atacando su costado expuesto.

– ¡Cuidado Lucy! – gritó Happy motivado, y golpeó con la antorcha a la cría que iba a rajar con sus pinzas a Lucy. El ataque distrajo al monstruo, dando tiempo a la rubia para centrarse en los que venían de frente hacia ella y por el otro costado. Lucy cerró su puño y elevó los dos últimos dedos de la mano, y luego lo apuntó contra esos enemigos, y contra los que venían detrás, mientras sujetaba su antebrazo con la otra mano. Los tenía demasiado cerca, pero con la segunda técnica de magia de cuerpos celestiales que conocía, podría acabar con un buen número de ellos.

– ¡CELESTIAL EXPLOSION! – chilló ella, mientras cerraba los ojos asustada. El miedo le dio aún más fuerza a su ataque, y su magia se convirtió en un instante en una bola de magia celestial blanquecina que salió disparada contra los atacantes y explotó, provocando que salieran volando los más rezagados por la onda expansiva, mientras que los que rodeaban al área de impacto se vieran envueltos en la explosión de luz de la magia celestial. Cuando la brillante luz se apagó, Lucy comprobó que todos esos estaban muertos, y de los que salieron volando quedaban menos de la mitad debido a la fuerza con la que impactaron contra el suelo. No eran para nada resistentes esas cosas, pero eran rápidos y sus afiladísimas guadañas delanteras eran una grave amenaza.

Pero ella había gastado mucha energía mágica, y jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Happy se dio cuenta y la elevó usando sus alas, poniéndola fuera del alcance de las criaturas. Taurus, rotando su cuerpo y lanzando tajos a diestro y siniestro, siguió su batalla – Gracias Happy – consiguió decir ella poniendo una dulce sonrisa. Tenía el rostro perlado de sudor.

– ¡Aye! – coreó Happy con una victoriosa y orgullosa sonrisa. Y es que Happy con un palo en la mano era un terrible adversario.

Mientras Lucy, Happy y Taurus peleaban, Acturius reapareció delante de Natsu. Estaba realmente herido, y sus ojos de color totalmente blanco relucían en la semi penumbra con el brillo de la furia. Conforme los dos combatientes se habían alejado de las paredes laterales de la gran caverna, la oscuridad era ligeramente mayor, pero el fuego de Natsu mantenía iluminado el terreno que le rodeaba.

– Esto… lo pagarás caro – musitó él, mientras hacía gestos de dolor – Despierta, mi verdadera forma, y envuelve e intoxica a mis enemigos… ¡Mercurial! – gritó, y sus ojos de color blanco brillaron con todavía mayor intensidad. Una sombra negra le rodeó, y en unos segundos su apariencia física cambió. Cuando la sombra se disipó, el demonio tenía el pelo de color negro, los ojos de color plateado oscuro y sus brazos se habían convertido en dos masas de color plateado y apariencia extraña, pues parecían líquidos. Era como un fluido que se pegaba sus hombros, pero conservaban más o menos la forma de un brazo. Los extremos inferiores de ambos brazos estaban rematados por garras negras de aspecto sólido. Sus piernas ahora tenían aspecto escamoso y no tenían ropas cubriéndolas. De un color semejante al color de los huesos, y se doblaban hacia atrás a la altura de las rodillas. Donde estarían los pies, había dos grandes apéndices de aspecto curvado rematados por una sola garra delantera de color negro. A Natsu le recordaron a las patas de un pájaro, pero mucho más siniestras – Estoy listo. Te vas a arrepentir de haberme atacado, insolente humano – dijo Acturius, mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea. Natsu hizo lo mismo, y Acturius saltó sobre él. Natsu adelantó su pie de apoyo y bloqueó el primer golpe, pero el demonio transformado saltó hacia un lateral.

Natsu giró su cuerpo, pero los golpes de Acturius eran cada vez más rápidos. El peli rosa usó su magia dragon slayer para hacer retroceder a su enemigo, pero en seguida el otro volvió a la carga lanzándole desde la distancia bolas de mercurio plateadas, que Natsu consiguió esquivar. Luego, ambos volvieron a chocar puños, pero ésta vez Natsu se vio superado al tercer golpe. El demonio podía estirar sus brazos y girarlos en posturas imposibles, dado que a excepción de sus garras el resto de dichas extremidades eran de material líquido, y las extrañas patas que tenían le permitían correr a gran velocidad. Combatieron durante varios minutos, pero el dragon slayer se llevó la mayor parte del daño en los intercambios de ataques.

Natsu lanzó un puñetazo de llamas, pero el demonio lo esquivó por poco saltando hacia arriba, y contraatacó agarrando el hombro del peli rosa con la garra de su pierna.

– Transmisión oscura – dijo, y una maldición diferente, que parecía ser sensitiva, sacudió el cuerpo de Natsu, que lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir como ese nuevo ataque le atacaba por dentro. Al parecer, el demonio podía usar más de un tipo de maldición.

– Karyū no Akugeki – (Agarre del Dragón de Fuego) contraatacó el dragon slayer, mientras agarraba a su vez el cuerpo del demonio con sus manos y generaba en sus brazos una gran llamarada, que quemó ligeramente a Acturius, que gritó dolorido, y golpeó con la garra de su otra pierna al peli rosa, haciéndole un corte profundo en el hombro, rajando la tela de la manga negra. La piel comenzó a sangrar, y se rodeó del mismo color plateado que el anterior corte del antebrazo. Natsu consiguió soltarse del agarre del demonio, pero éste aprovechó la inmovilidad temporal de su brazo y lanzó una bola de energía oscura contra su estómago, usando de nuevo otra maldición. La explosión de color negro provocó que Natsu saliera volando y se estrellara contra uno de los pilares, reventando varios huevos por el impacto.

El peli rosa se levantó con esfuerzo, mientras tosía un poco de sangre. Usando sus llamas deshizo el mercurio del hombro, recuperando la movilidad de esa extremidad, pero le dolían bastante tanto el brazo como el abdomen. Tenía la ropa rajada en la zona donde la maldición le había golpeado, y la piel se le había ennegrecido "Este tipo es fuerte… voy a tener que usar eso. Aún no controlo bien ese poder, y Gildarts me dijo que usarlo estando herido, o usarlo durante mucho tiempo podía poner en grave peligro mi vida si no tenía la suficiente fuerza" pensó, evaluando sus opciones, y si tendría tiempo para acabar con ese tipo usando esa técnica, antes de que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar. Pero por su cabeza comenzaron a cruzarse los rostros de Lucy, Gray, Mira, incluso de Laxus, el de sus compañeros de gremio, y por último, los de Happy y Jack. No podía fallarlos a ninguno de ellos, se había prometido a sí mismo que sería fuerte y que nadie podría ganarle.

Las pocas dudas que le quedaban se despejaron cuando por último vio el rostro de Erza. Erza sonriéndole, Erza regañándole, Erza abrazándole. Erza diciéndole que tenía miedo. Agradeciéndole que le hubiese acompañado a esta misión. Durmiendo junto a él. Y por primera vez en su vida, imaginó lo que podría ocurrir en un futuro entre ambos. "Ellos se gustan" había dicho Happy. Haría lo imposible por verla feliz, por protegerla, estar junto a ella era mejor que comer hasta reventar… No sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Erza, la verdad que lentamente estaba comprendiendo, y tampoco tenía muy claro cómo actuar. Pero quería estar a su lado en el futuro. Quería estar a su lado para siempre, y junto al resto de sus compañeros. No podía morir, pero tenía que ganar. Por tanto debía usar esa técnica pese a estar malherido, pese a no haberla dominado. Y debía sobrevivir a usarla, para poder vivir el futuro al lado de todos ellos… al lado de Erza.

– Esto es por ella. Esto es por todos. Voy con todo – dijo, y decidió usar su máximo poder, resuelto a evitar las consecuencias que tendría usarlo. No pensaba morir. Iba a vivir… e iba a ganar.

 **Nota del Autor: tema recomendado Natsu Theme Ost (6:05 min)**

Las llamas de Natsu comenzaron a formar una gran bola de fuego que aumentó gradualmente de tamaño hasta súbitamente deshacerse. Entonces, el peli rosa cerró los ojos y aumentó su concentración, mientras dejaba que sus reservas de poder brotaran de su interior. Gildarts le había enseñado a romper el sello que limitaba a la magia de un dragon slayer, que encadenaba su poder latente, y que iba más allá de los límites del cuerpo humano, permitiéndole controlar un poder inmenso y antiguo. El cuerpo del dragon slayer del fuego se iluminó con una tonalidad naranja, y unos finos rayos de color rojo comenzaron a surgir a su alrededor, envolviéndole. Su presión mágica se disparó, y los iris de sus ojos se volvieron amarillos.

– Despertar de las artes secretas del Dragon Slayer de Fuego ¡Dragón Carmesí! – gritó Natsu, mientras el color naranja salía disparado de su cuerpo, expandiéndose e iluminando durante un segundo toda la caverna. Después de esa extracción de magia, siguió un denso silencio, mientras Natsu se erguía en toda su altura y dirigía sus nuevos ojos hacia Acturius. Los ojos amarillos del dragon slayer miraban al demonio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él, con su cuerpo aún rodeado por brillantes líneas rojas de magia que surgían a su alrededor (el aspecto de las líneas es como el que tiene Natsu al final del opening 14) Acturius se sintió intimidado, y saltó sobre él estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar diez veces su longitud original, con el objetivo de agarrar la cara de Natsu con sus garras. Natsu alzó su brazo y desvió el golpe sin esfuerzo, manteniendo su mirada fija en todo momento en los ojos blancos del demonio. Sin dejar de mirarle, siguió avanzando hasta colocarse a unos metros de él. Entonces, su puño derecho se prendió de unas llamas aún más calientes que las que había usado hasta ese momento. En un instante, desapareció del lugar en el que estaba y apareció junto a Acturius, con el puño listo para soltar un directo – ¡Guren Karyū no Tekken! – (Loto Carmesí, Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego) dijo el peli rosa mientras golpeaba en la cara al demonio, que ni siquiera pudo ver a tiempo el movimiento de su brazo. El impacto generó una abrasadora llamarada que quemó el rostro del demonio y le arrastró por el suelo, dejando un cráter de arrastre en el mismo mientras las rocas salían disparadas para los lados. Usando sus garras, clavándolas en la tierra, consiguió detenerse, dejando surcos en la roca, pero cayó de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión y el dolor. De un solo golpe, había sufrido un gran daño. Y lo que era aún más grave para él, había sido incapaz de seguir el movimiento de Natsu.

El peli rosa no se quedó parado. El primer golpe había sido mucho más efectivo de lo que había imaginado, pero cada golpe, cada ataque que lanzaba en el modo Carmesí, consumía una enorme cantidad de maná y desgastaba su cuerpo muchísimo.

– ¡Guren Karyū no Shageki Ultra! – (Ultra disparos del Loto Carmesí del Dragón del Fuego) dijo Natsu, mientras se lanzaba de nuevo hacia Acturius. En su mano izquierda se formó una esfera amarillenta de fuego. Éste, al verle venir, se puso rápidamente en pie.

– Noroi no Sanzō – (Maldición de Triple Capa) contestó el demonio con urgencia, levantó tres placas muy anchas y altas de mercurio con su maldición principal, y las lanzó a gran velocidad contra el peli rosa de forma escalonada. Natsu saltó hacia arriba y esquivó la primera, se impulsó activando su fuego en sus pies para salir disparado hacia el suelo, esquivando la segunda, y una vez allí disparó la bola de fuego contra la tercera placa antes de que le golpeara, que se partió en dos pasando ambos bloques rozando sus costados a toda velocidad, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de la caverna provocando una ráfaga de aire que movió el pelo, la bufanda y las ropas del peli rosa hacia delante, dándole un aspecto aún más imponente. Las esferas de fuego reaparecieron en sus manos, y ahora sí, Natsu comenzó a lanzarlas a toda velocidad contra Acturius, que rodó para esquivarlas hasta esconderse detrás del pilar más cercano pero Natsu siguió con el ataque, incinerando y fragmentando rápidamente el pilar. No tardaría ni diez segundos en derretirlo, y luego el demonio quedaría expuesto totalmente a sus ataques a distancia.

Natsu no era partidario de usar ataques a distancia, pero había ideado esa técnica en su estado normal hacia pocas semanas, asique quería probarla usando el poder del Loto Carmesí. El demonio, viéndose acorralado, miró a los dos símbolos que le quedaban, y sin dudarlo, lanzó la misma esfera eléctrica que había lanzado hacía un rato contra el pilar que Natsu tenía a sus espaldas. El símbolo desapareció de su mano, pero las más de cien crías que había en el pilar rompieron los huevos y saltaron sobre el dragon slayer, que tuvo que girarse para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza.

– ¡Guren Karyū no Shageki! – repitió Natsu, reduciendo a la mitad la potencia de su magia, pero manteniendo el ataque a distancia contra los nuevos enemigos, que caían derrotados con cada impacto, pero después de usarlo unas veinte veces, Natsu tuvo que parar, mientras jadeaba por el sobreesfuerzo. Le llevó unos segundos reponerse, pero estaba tardando demasiado en esa pelea. Su cuerpo cada vez tenía menos energía y maná, y Natsu lo sabía.

Las afiladas guadañas de los monstruos le rodearon debido a esos segundos de descanso, pero Natsu no tenía tiempo para pelear con ellos, ya que sentía que Acturius había aprovechado su distracción para atacarle con una lanza de mercurio por la espalda, pero los extraordinarios reflejos naturales del dragon slayer, sumados a la velocidad que le otorgaba el modo Carmesí, le permitieron contorsionar su cuerpo hacia abajo, arqueando su espalda, lo suficiente para esquivar el lanzazo. Aprovechando la confusión del demonio, Natsu alzó su pierna envuelta en llamas y la hizo descender, estrellándola con violencia contra la lanza, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Se recompuso, y golpeó en el estómago con su mano envuelta en fuego a Acturius, que se estrelló contra una roca cercana.

– ¡LUCY KIIIIIICK! – escuchó Natsu a sus espaldas, y vio como una de las crías había estado a menos de un medio metro de golpearle con sus afiladas guadañas, pero Lucy había aparecido volando y había pateado a la criatura, que salió disparada hacia el centro de la cueva y se perdió en la distancia. Lucy cayó fuera del círculo de crías, haciendo que unas cuantas la observaran, preparando para atacar.

– ¿Verdad que es jugosa? Comérosla a ella y dejar la dura piel de Natsu tranquila – dijo Happy, volando por encima de la cabeza de la rubia.

– ¡OYEEEE TÚ! – chilló Lucy. Pero casi la mitad de las crías que quedaban salieron tras ella. Lucy y Happy salieron huyendo mientras chillaban asustados, pero le habían quitado la mitad del problema a Natsu con su actuación.

– Gracias chicos – sonrió Natsu, que saltó hacia delante alejándose del resto de crías por unos segundos.

En ese momento, Acturius se levantó tambaleante, mientras el peli rosa se veía obligado a combatir contra las crías del demonio Sawahinait, y escupió un poco de sangre mientras aumentaba aún más su odio contra el peli rosa.

– Final Noroi, Mercurial Body ¡MUERE MISERABLE HUMANO! – (Maldición final, cuerpo Mercurial) bramó fuera de sí Acturius, mientras rodeaba todo su cuerpo de mercurio y se lanzaba contra él. Natsu cerró los ojos, arqueó su cuerpo, como si fuera a girar varias veces sobre sus pies, y estiró un brazo hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás, en los que las líneas rojas se extinguieron, sustituyéndose en un instante por unas abrasadoras llamas de intenso color rojo. Al hacer eso estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento por el cansancio que empezaba a sentir por usar prolongadamente las técnicas secretas a las que podía acceder gracias al modo Carmesí, pero el dragon slayer decidió poner en juego casi todo su poder mágico restante.

– ¡Guren Karyū no Bakuenjin! – (Cuchillo de llamas explosivas de Loto Carmesí del Dragón del Fuego) – gritó Natsu, usando su más poderoso ataque mágico. Giró a toda velocidad sobre sus pies, mientras sus dos brazos giraban en el aire generando una ola circular de cuchillas abrasadoras que golpearon a todas las criaturas y a Acturius. El múltiple impacto provocó una cadena de explosiones seguidas de un torbellino de fuego cuyo centro era el peli rosa. Después de unos segundos, el fuego se extinguió, dejando a todas las criaturas volando por el aire, abrasadas, y a Acturius en un gran cráter, sin uno de sus brazos y graves quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Natsu se dirigió hacia allí, mientras las líneas de color rojo que rodeaban su cuerpo comenzaban a extinguirse y sus ojos empezaban a volver a su color normal.

– He… perdido. – dijo el demonio, mientras recuperaba su aspecto original. Pese a haberlo recuperado, su brazo no regresó, ni las graves quemaduras que recorrían su cuerpo. Acturius cayó al suelo de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo de la caverna. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haber sido superado con tanta facilidad. Si hubiera sabido que existían magos así… que los seres humanos eran algo más que patéticos gusanos, se habría replanteado lo que estaba haciendo allí. Pero ahora ya era tarde – Termina con mi cuerpo, por favor. No merezco… seguir existiendo con ésta vergüenza – pidió, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

– Fuiste un buen rival. Peleemos de nuevo, en otra ocasión – contestó el peli rosa con una expresión seria, negándose a darle el golpe de gracia pese a que fuera un demonio. Acturius le miró, incrédulo por su piedad. Fue a decir algo, pero una voz que venía desde arriba se le adelantó.

– No solamente pierdes tu pelea contra un simple dragon slayer, y derrochas dos de los tres controles de nacimiento que te otorgué, sino que para colmo tu enemigo se apiada de ti. Eres patético – dijo un chico que aparentaba unos dieciséis años, y que se encontraba flotando en el aire con sus brazos extendidos, con el pelo lacio y liso de color rubio, ojos de color rojo y un rostro juvenil e inmaculado. Portaba una coraza completa de color plateado, una túnica que le llegaba hasta casi los pies de color amarillo, enrollada a la cintura con una faja blanca con bordados negros, y los brazos desnudos. Natsu se fijó que iba descalzo, y que no llevaba armas, pero había algo en él que alertaba a todas las células de su cuerpo. Se tambaleó, al borde de la inconsciencia mientras apretaba los dientes al sentir un dolor cada vez mayor, pero la presencia de ese sujeto le decía que la pelea no había acabado. Aún no era el momento de descansar.

– Mi señor… Îsos – consiguió murmurar Acturius, con un tono de voz reverencial y asustado.

.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado Mystogan Theme Extended (7: 50)**

Mystogan y Saynar Luterian chocaron sus puños, generando una nube de polvo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento, pero ninguno de los dos consiguió tomar ventaja contra el otro tras un breve forcejeo. Se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás, y se estudiaron cuidadosamente.

– Parece que por aquí voy a tener que emplearme un poco más en serio… Hakobune Supīdo: Daburusu – (Arca de Velocidad: Duplica) dijo Saynar. Después, desapareció, como si hubiera usado la teletransportación, pero Mystogan sabía exactamente cómo enfrentarse a su magia perdida de la velocidad. Desplegó sus cinco báculos en torno a su cuerpo en un instante, formando un pentagrama cuyo centro era él mismo.

– Sanjūmahōjin: Kyousui – (Círculo mágico de tres niveles: Espejo del Agua) respondió el mago encapuchado, generando un círculo mágico encima de sí mismo. Segundos más tarde, el escudo fue golpeado en una sucesión de puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad desde varios puntos diferentes por Saynar, que debido a su velocidad parecía nada más que un borrón, y la tierra alrededor de donde atacaba, debido a su fuerza, se fragmentaba y saltaba por los aires. Pero el escudo aguantó.

– ¿Oh? Esperaba más de ti, aparte de que te escondieras detrás de un escudo. Esto será muy aburrido si tú solo puedes defenderte y yo no puedo alcanzarte – se quejó Saynar mientras caminaba alrededor del escudo con los brazos caídos, aparente y súbitamente deprimido.

– En el nombre de los cielos, el aire y el agua, conviértete en el espejo que protege mi alma – recitó Mystogan. El círculo mágico descendió, hasta rodear la cintura del mago. Luego, las paredes del escudo, de color azulado, se estrecharon hasta unirse con el cuerpo de Mystogan, que brilló durante un segundo con un color azulado.

– Eso estuvo bien – reconoció Saynar, adoptando de nuevo una pose de pelea. Se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Mystogan, pero cuando le golpeó, el cuerpo del mago no se inmutó. O mejor dicho, el escudo detuvo su golpe. Saynar siguió atacando una y otra vez, destrozando el suelo alrededor de Mystogan y mandando rocas fragmentadas a volar por los aires, sin que el mago clase S hiciera nada, ya que estaba esperando pacientemente a que su adversario picara para lanzar su ataque. Finalmente, algo molesto por la pasividad de su enemigo, Sayner apareció a sus espaldas.

– Supīdo no Kikku – (Patada de Velocidad) dijo, y su pierna se desplazó a una velocidad imposible de seguir, e impactó contra la espalda de Mystogan, causando un gran daño al escudo. La roca a ambos lados del cuerpo del mago se agrietó y salió volando, mientras la onda de choque seguía hasta llegar a la primera fila de árboles, situada a cientos de metros, astillándolos y derribando algunos. En ese momento, Mystogan reaccionó, agarrando la pierna con la que Saynar le había golpeado, impidiéndole alejarse, y apoyó su otra mano en la tierra

– Ishi no hashira – (Pilares de piedra) contraatacó, y de la tierra surgieron varios pilares rectangulares que golpearon a Saynar, que se liberó tras un forecejeo y saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando en el suelo a una distancia prudencial de Mystogan.

– Memory Make – contestó Luterian, en respuesta al ataque del mago encapuchado. Los cristales de sus ojos brillaron durante un segundo, y a continuación apoyó la palma de su mano en el suelo, y unas columnas de piedra redondeadas rematadas en afiladas puntas brotaron del mismo y ensartaron a Mystogan de parte a parte. Sayner ladeó la cabeza, escéptico. Se agachó justo a tiempo, cuando de entre una nube de sombras reapareció Mystogan, que le había lanzado un kunai, que pasó por encima de su casco. El segundo que le lanzó, lo bloqueó usando su guardabrazo y el tercero lo esquivó con un quiebro en el aire, pero al apoyarse en el suelo con la palma de la mano, quedó por un segundo impedido para usar su magia de velocidad, como Mystogan había buscado lanzando esos kunais.

– Amaterasu, Fórmula 37 – dijo, juntando las dos manos y realizando un gesto en forma de S, y luego las separó. Varios rayos de color rosado brotaron del sello mágico circular que creó, e impactaron contra Saynar, que se vio empujado por los mismos durante unos metros, pero luego consiguió desviarlos usando su propio poder mágico. Mystogan deshizo la ilusión que había creado para poder moverse usando su magia de ocultación, ya que ya no la necesitaba, y se teletransportó para esquivar el contraataque de Saynar. Éste quedó sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que el mago encapuchado usaba esa magia en la pelea que sostenían.

– Además de la magia perdida de la velocidad extrema, también controlas la magia de memoria. Eres sorprendente – reconoció Mystogan con los brazos cruzados.

– Usas trucos bastante curiosos, y unas cuantas magias, pero no me sorprenderás dos veces con ellos. Y por muchas magias que uses, no podrás superarme – respondió con voz burlona Saynar. Los dos magos reanudaron la pelea. Mystogan usó una mezcla de su magia aérea, de tierra y de sellos Amaterasu, amplificando su poder usando sus báculos. Saynar, por su parte, usaba tanto su propia fuerza física, como la magia perdida de la velocidad extrema. Y cuando podía, devolvía los ataques que Mystogan realizaba con su Memory Make, consiguiendo siempre aumentar el poder y la eficacia de las técnicas del mago de Fairy Tail. Tras un rato, ambos se detuvieron, jadeantes y con las ropas y capas rajadas en algunos puntos. Los dos tenían pequeños cortes y contusiones, pero para otros magos más débiles los ataques que se habían lanzado habrían resultado mortales, o, como mínimo, habrían salido gravemente lastimados. Se hizo el silencio, mientras ambos claramente evaluaban las conclusiones de la pelea que habían sostenido hasta ese momento y preparaban nuevas tácticas.

Mystogan recapacitó sobre todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento. Su mayor preocupación era el Memory Make de Saynar, que tras el penúltimo intercambio de golpes había destruido su escudo. Cuando eso ocurrió, Saynar le había golpeado a toda velocidad varias veces, y se había visto obligado a ocultar su presencia, volver a crear el círculo del espejo del agua, y finalmente a recitar nuevamente los versos sagrados. Realizar esa técnica consumía una cantidad muy elevada de magia, y unir el escudo al cuerpo tenía un límite de usos, por lo que si volvía a perder su escudo sólo podría repetir el proceso una tercera vez. Después, el escudo ya no se regeneraría por exceso de uso "Solo domina la magia de memoria de técnicas ofensivas. No puede copiar técnicas defensivas, si no ya habría copiado mi espejo del agua. Tampoco puede replicar ataques anteriores al último ataque ofensivo que le hayan lanzado. Es decir, no puede imitar más que el último ataque ofensivo que le lancen, pero a cambio lo devuelve muy mejorado. Por otro lado, su magia perdida es increíble, pero no puede usarla a la vez que el Memory Make, por tanto debo atacarle cuando esté distraído o atacándome, e imaginar el ataque que me lance a continuación y prepararme para repelerlo"

Mystogan, desde luego, era un genio de la estrategia y la planificación de las batallas. Lo había demostrado durante la misión omega, pero ahora se hacía más evidente. En una ocasión, Makarov le había dicho que él le recordaba a la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail, a la que llamaban el As de la Estrategia.

Saynar, para su sorpresa, se había sentado en el suelo, y desde allí, el mago enmascarado pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo el muy vago soltaba un largo bostezo.

– ¿Admites tu derrota? – preguntó el mago de Fairy Tail. El casco de Saynar se movió horizontalmente hacia ambos lados, en señal de negación.

– Solo estoy descansando un rato… tengo pereza – respondió, mientras echaba sus brazos a la nuca y se tumbaba en el suelo. Mystogan esperó con paciencia, al fin y al cabo ambos eran sorprendentemente parecidos, asique se sentó en una roca y comenzó a meditar. Con cualquier otro mago aquella actitud habría sido absurda, pero Saynar veía a un semejante en Mystogan, y algo parecido le ocurría a éste con él. Después de unos minutos, Luterian se puso de nuevo en pie. La luz del sol del atardecer bajo la que habían combatido los últimos minutos se extinguía lentamente. Comenzaba a oscurecer – Te agradezco que me hayas concedido este receso. Cuando estés listo, podemos reanudar la pelea.

– Cuando desees – respondió Mystogan, poniéndose en pie. Ambos reactivaron su magia y aumentaron su presión espiritual. Comenzaba el segundo asalto de su épica pelea.

– ¡Hakobune no supīdo Kyokutan'na! – (Arca de Velocidad Extrema) gritó Saynar, cuyo cuerpo se rodeó de una magia de color blanco, y desapareció. Mystogan cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ahora sería imposible seguirle con la vista, y se concentró en detectar su presencia. Se agachó anticipadamente justo a tiempo, cuando Saynar le lanzó un golpe al rostro, que solo le rozó, y se teletransportó a un centenar de metros de distancia antes de que su rival pudieran encadenar varios golpes consecutivos. Saynar se adelantó a su movimiento y se lanzó contra él, pero Mystogan alzó su guardabrazo y bloqueó el golpe, aunque se deslizó por el suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Mystogan había modificado la esencia de su escudo, para que le protegiera sólo de los ataques más fuertes. Su intuición le decía que le haría falta. Por tanto, los golpes de velocidad ahora no quedaban abarcados dentro del rango de protección, salvo que tuvieran mucha fuerza – Mphfff, eres realmente esquivo… pero esto no podrás evadirlo Hakobune Supīdo, Suwāru – (Arca de Velocidad, Remolino) añadió, mientras comenzaba a girar sobre su pie a toda velocidad, con los brazos extendidos. De los brazos salió una niebla de color blanquecino, que segundos más tarde se convirtió en un pequeño torbellino. El torbellino se hizo más grande conforme más vueltas dio Saynar, y finalmente se transformó en un enorme tornado, con descargas de electricidad estática de color amarillento que había atrapado tanto a Mystogan como a Saynar – Ahora no podrás salir de aquí… por fin podré echarme una larga siesta – dijo, y se lanzó sobre Mystogan con intenciones letales.

– Cuerpo de niebla – contestó Mystogan, y cuando Saynar le golpeó, su cuerpo se disolvió, convertido en una neblina, y se unió al tornado. Saynar soltó un pequeño "oh" pero rápidamente extinguió el tornado. En ese momento, quedó atrapado bajo un haz de luz. Al otro lado del lugar donde había estado el tornado, se encontraba el mago clase S, enarbolando por primera vez en toda la pelea su katana sin hoja. De ella salía un haz de luz en sentido ascendente, y al seguirlo, Saynar encontró encima de su cabeza varios círculos de gran tamaño, rodeados por los cinco bastones del mago.

– Gojūmahōjin: Un mundo, dos caras, tres reyes y cuatro mares (Círculo mágico de cinco niveles, canción sagrada incompleta) recitó Mystogan, y uno a uno los círculos se iluminaron con distintos colores y proyectaron una enorme y desconocida magia contra Saynar, desintegrando y hundiendo el suelo sobre el que golpeaba el ataque, cuyo centro era él.

– Estoy jodido… pero… todavía tengo mis… ojos. Por aquel… a quien debo todo… ¡No fallaré! – consiguió decir con esfuerzo Saynar, mientras el haz de luz comenzaba a ponerle de rodillas a medida que el suelo se hundía más y más. Alzó su mirada hacia los círculos de magia que le estaban derrotando, y colocó su mano en el cristal que rodeaba su ojo derecho. Algo ocurrió que Mystogan no pudo ver, pero el haz de luz blanca vibró, y comenzó a desintegrarse desde su centro, y los círculos creados por sus bastones comenzaron a colapsar, atrapados en medio de una creciente vorágine de nubes negras y rayos de color rojo que parecían destruir el mismo aire. Mystogan hizo regresar sus báculos junto a él justo a tiempo, y luego se teletransportó, alejándose lo más posible de allí, quedando a unos cincuenta metros del acantilado. Entonces algo aún más raro ocurrió. El vórtice de color negro comenzó a succionar los rayos rojos, y todo el terreno alrededor del mismo en decenas de metros a la redonda, en todas direcciones. Pese a la distancia, el propio Mystogan se vio afectado por la fuerza de succión que esa rarísima magia hacía, pero logró aguantar. Entonces, la nube se extinguió, y se produjo una enorme explosión de color rojo, que iluminó el cielo casi nocturno, tiñendo toda esa zona de la isla de un tono escarlata.

.

Mientras los dos increíbles magos combatían, Gray guiaba a Jack y Mirajane hacia el punto de reunión, entre los árboles y cuestas de las faldas de la montaña. Jack al principio había vuelto la cabeza unas cuantas veces hacia el lugar donde su Maestro Mystogan estaba combatiendo, pero Mirajane nunca había soltado su mano. Cada vez que se había detenido, o que había vuelto la mirada hacia atrás, al volver a dirigirla al frente se había encontrado con los hermosos ojos azules de la peli blanca, que le ayudaban a seguir adelante. Cuando se hizo casi de noche, una increíble explosión sacudió las hojas de los árboles. Al volverse, vieron en la distancia la enorme explosión de color rojo y negro que Saynar Luterian había usado para defenderse del ataque de cinco niveles de Mystogan.

– No… no puede ser… – susurró Jack, dando la vuelta y soltando por accidente la mano de Mirajane. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia allí, ella le había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, logrando retenerle. Jack se detuvo, respirando con dificultad, y giró su cuerpo lentamente hasta mirar el pelo de la peli blanca, que había enterrado su cara en su pecho.

– Tenemos que reunirnos por los demás. Todos notamos el poder mágico al que están esos dos aun estando tan lejos. Ellos están en otra liga. Entre nsootrs tres, quizá podríamos derrotar a Saynar… pero lo veo complicado. Es mejor dejar a Mystogan que se ocupe de ésto – susurró ella, negándose a soltarle. Gray apartó la vista y se cruzó de brazos apoyado en un árbol, intentando ignorar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón. "Son increíblemente fuertes. Mucho más que Erza o Mira… más incluso que Laxus. Asique ese es el nivel de un mago de clase SS" pensó. Si bien era cierto que Mystogan no era de rango SS, eso era simplemente porque él no se había tomado la molestia en solicitarlo. Pero los títulos no demuestran la fuerza real de alguien, y ahora era evidente que Mystogan se había vuelto mucho más fuerte en esos seis años. Fácilmente, estaba en el nivel de Quinto Mago Santo. Era definitivamente el segundo mago más fuerte del gremio, solo superado por Gildarts. Pero el problema era que su rival, Saynar, tenía un nivel prácticamente igual que el suyo. El resultado de esa pelea era incierto.

– Mira… lo siento. Sé que no puedo hacer nada allí yo solo, pero… es tan frustrante – susurró Jack, siendo ahora él el que enterró su cara en el cuello de la peli blanca, que no soltaba su agarre al peli castaño.

– Sé que es duro, pero debes confiar en él. Nosotros todavía tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión, seguramente habrá otros enemigos muy fuertes por la isla. Además, todavía queda el monstruo al que enfrentamos en la playa. Aún tenemos mucho por hacer – dijo ella en voz baja, ayudando a Jack a ponerse en pie, mientras ambos se separaban lentamente. Jack recuperó algo parecido a una tímida sonrisa, y asintió. Los tres compañeros salieron corriendo, y después de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar donde Gray les había conducido. El problema era que allí no había nadie. Ni siquiera una nota. Y ya era noche cerrada. Tanto Mira como Jack habían sido puestos al corriente de la situación y del plan que habían trazado antes de separarse con Laxus y Erza. Que no estuvieran allí sólo podía significar que había pasado algo

– Maldición, estoy rodeado de idiotas… a ver qué hacemos ahora – dijo Gray mientras se tiraba de los pelos. Después de unos momentos, se produjo un brillante fogonazo en el bosque a medio camino entre la playa donde habían peleado y donde ellos se encontraban. El fogonazo fue seguido por un sonido vibrante, como de un trueno.

– Laxus – comprendieron los tres, y tras dejar una nota en el punto de reunión, salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se seguían generando rayos y explosiones.

.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado Natsu vs Future Rogue Extended (8:09 min)**

– Eso era… o magia explosiva, o de desintegración – dudó Mystogan, un poco confuso. Saynar reapareció ante él de repente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o su escudo pudiera protegerle, y pateó en su rostro al mago clase S, que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el acantilado, rajando la roca mientras se hundía en su interior. Antes de que el boquete que había abierto desmoronara la parte superior del acantilado, dejándole atrapado, Mystogan consiguió teletransportarse hasta el lugar donde había sido golpeado por Saynar, que no se esperaba algo así. El velo de oscuridad de sus ojos había caído, y Saynar pudo ver que los ojos de Mysotgan relucían con intenciones asesinas.

Colocó su puño a unos centímetros del pecho del mago con el casco plateado, antes de que éste tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

– ¡Inpakuto no Kūki! – (Impacto de aire) gritó el mago encapuchado, usando un hechizo muy poderoso y desconocido de la magia aérea. Una bola de aire se generó en el puño de Mystogan y golpeó a la velocidad de un parpadeo a Saynar, que se dobló sobre su estómago soltando una arcada que no se pudo escuchar por el rugido del viento que se alzó. El mago clase S entonces le soltó, y Saynar salió disparado mientras un feroz viento lo arrastraba, hasta que se estrelló contra el acantilado. La magia abrió un agujero en la base del mismo, para finalmente deshacerse, dispersándose el aire a toda velocidad, abriendo rajas en la roca del acantilado.

Durante un eterno minuto, no pasó nada. Mystogan bajó la tela que cubría la parte inferior de su cara hasta casi los ojos, y escupió un poco de sangre a un costado. La patada había estado a punto de romperle la mandíbula. También tenía un moratón en la mejilla donde le había golpeado, y un corte que sangraba ligeramente. Evaluados los daños, Mystogan volvió a subir la tela y bloqueó el movimiento de la misma con su magia. Finalmente, habló.

– Sé que aún no has sido derrotado, Saynar – anunció Mystogan con la voz un poco temblorosa mientras se recuperaba del dolor del golpe de su rival. Tenía la parte visible de su rostro perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo, mientras tomaba su bastón con un ojo en la parte superior y avanzaba hacia la nube de polvo que ocultaba el lugar en el que se había estrellado el mago de la velocidad.

– Ugh… eso dolió. En fin… ni tú, ni la enana me vais a dejar dormir tranquilo hasta que te haya eliminado ¿no? No tiene sentido no usarlo contra ti después de toda esta agotadora pelea… supongo que esto es el adiós, mago de Fairy Tail. Fue bueno haberte conocido – se escuchó la voz de Saynar dentro del agujero que la magia aérea había abierto en el acantilado, y Mystogan movió el bastón para despejar el humo. A unos diez metros de distancia, la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminó tenuemente a Saynar, que se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva. Después de unos segundos, el mago enmascarado salió de entre las sombras y se apoyó en la cuarteada roca del acantilado. En la zona donde Mystogan le había golpeado con su ataque, la ropa se había rajado, y tenía una fea, dolorosa y sangrante herida. "Mi ataque debió haberle abierto un agujero de lado a lado. Su resistencia es realmente increíble" pensó, aumentando aún más si cabe la guardia. Entonces, Saynar levantó su brazo hasta apoyarlo en su casco, con los dedos centrales a los lados de uno de sus cristales rojos, como hizo antes con Mira y con el ataque de Mystogan. El cristal brilló con intensidad en la semi penumbra de la noche, o más probablemente el ojo debajo de él fue lo que brilló, y el aire y el suelo que los separaba comenzaron a vibrar con violencia.

– No puede ser… – susurró él, reconociendo ahora sí esa magia, y cambiando de báculo para tomar en su mano izquierda el que tenía forma de tridente con tres puntas. Mystogan había pasado suficiente tiempo junto a Gildarts cuando habían sido compañeros para saber lo que era eso. La forma final de la magia de desintegración que usaba el mago pelirrojo, que en los años que precedieron a su enfrentamiento y separación, no había llegado a dominar completamente, y que, Mystogan sabía, Gildarts evitaba usar salvo en contadísimas ocasiones. A esa distancia no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo, sólo podía detenerlo con su magia.

– Hakai – (Destruir) declaró Saynar con una voz diferente, más sádica y oscura que la agradable, y por lo general relajada y pasiva voz que había empleado hasta ahora. El aire entre ambos se quebró, mientras del cristal surgía un rayo hecho de múltiples hebras de colores rojo y negro, que buscaban a Mystogan.

– ¡Amaterasu, fórmula defensiva 50! – gritó Mystogan interponiendo milagrosamente a tiempo su báculo mientras con su otra mano realizaba una serie de rápidos movimientos, generando el mejor sello mágico amaterasu de formación defensiva que conocía entre él y el rayo, que impactó ni bien lo creó. Los dos poderes chirriaron y chocaron, y finalmente se deshicieron, provocando una explosión que agrietó el suelo e hizo rodar a Mystogan. Su escudo corporal le protegió de la magia de destrucción generada en el golpe, pero consumió una enorme cantidad de magia, alta incluso para los niveles del mago de clase S. Finalmente, se rompió, perdiendo el mago de Fairy Tail su segundo espejo de tres capas. Los restos del rayo se dispersaron y cayeron en diversos puntos, en los que, con un ruido de succión, la materia donde impactaron se destruyó a nivel atómico, sin quedar absolutamente nada, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Mystogan jadeaba mientras intentaba calmar un sentimiento que creía olvidado: el miedo. Saynar avanzó hasta situarse a unos metros de él, habiendo vuelto a la normalidad. Él también parecía estar recuperando el aliento, ya que tenía una mano apoyada en la rodilla y la otra en la herida del pecho, y respiraba con grandes bocanadas. Ambos se recompusieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron. Ojos ocultos por un velo de oscuridad en el caso de Mystogan, contra ojos tapados por cristales en el caso de Saynar.

– Eso fue una maldición – acusó Mystogan, mientras guardaba sus báculos y observaba a su rival.

– Sí… lo fue. Y créeme, usarla, consume una desproporcionada cantidad de energía, asique no me verás volver a usándola en un buen rato – reconoció con tranquilidad.

– Ya veo. Uno de las razones que guían mi camino es destruir a la raza que creó las maldiciones. Debo preguntártelo, y espero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Eres un demonio? – preguntó Mystogan, mientras llevaba la mano hacia los compartimentos de su cinturón. Saynar ladeó su cuerpo y suspiró, siendo escuchado incluso con el casco de por medio.

– Soy humano, Mystogan. No todo en mí es totalmente humano, pero soy lo que soy. Que pueda usar maldiciones no me impide serlo. Que haya intentado matarte no es por motivos personales, sino por cumplir las órdenes de alguien a quien debo mi vida… pero al haber sido capaz de resistir ese ataque me has demostrado ser alguien realmente interesante. Obviaré por esta vez mis órdenes, y respetaré tu vida si te derroto, aunque seas claramente una amenaza para nuestros planes. Pero a cambio, quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto para poder irme a dormir – contestó con voz suave Saynar. Mystogan inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa y agradecimiento.

– Deberás disculparme, Saynar Luterian, por haber dudado de ti. En cualquier caso, detecto algo oscuro en ti, pero veo que puedes mantenerlo controlado. Por otro lado, no puedo permitir que mi destino sea ser derrotado aquí. Aunque he de reconocer que eres aún más fuerte de lo que supuse. Por lo que desde ahora, pelearé con mis máximos poderes, y te derrotaré usando todos los medios a mi alcance. Por supuesto, respetaré tu vida cuando eso ocurra. Susei no Nenriki idō – (Cometa de teletransportación) dijo Mystogan, y su habitual aura morada cambió al color azul y redujo su tamaño, concentrándose con mayor intensidad en sus pies. El suelo bajo él comenzó a vibrar, y su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire. Entonces, Mystogan soltó el broche de su larga capa y la dejó caer a un lado. Sus ropas de color gris y azul oscuro quedaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo totalmente a la vista, junto con los vendajes con los que cubría la parte inferior de sus piernas, con la parte superior tapada por sus pantalones anchos de color oscuro. También aumentó su presión mágica, superando la que había usado hasta ese momento.

La magia, o más bien la técnica perdida del cometa era la misma magia que Gildarts había enseñado a Natsu, y que él mismo había enseñado a Jack, y que según con qué magia se combinara tenía unos efectos u otros. Pero Mystogan podía con ella desplazarse aún más rápido de lo normal, gracias a que la magia que eligió para combinarla fue su magia de teletransporte, permitiéndole desaparecer y reaparecer más rápida y seguidamente, mientras que, por ejemplo, Natsu había optado cuando combatió con Laxus en usarla para mejorar su velocidad y sus llamas.

– Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podré descansar. No volveré a vacilarte, o burlarme de la situación. Eres un digno rival, y me siento feliz de haberme encontrado con alguien como tú. Yo también iré con todo mi poder. Suesei no Supīdo – (Cometa de velocidad) dijo Saynar, mientras arrojaba su capa negra a un lado. Saynar también incrementó su poder mágico a su máximo, y su aura adquirió un color amarillento más fuerte, casi naranja. La zona dañada del acantilado a sus espaldas se hundió con un rugido ensordecedor.

Los dos rivales se elevaron en el aire rodeados por sus respectivas auras, alejándose del suelo que dejó de temblar y romperse bajo su presión mágica. Desde arriba, el campo de batalla donde habían combatido durante todo ese tiempo demostraba el poder de ambos. Estaba lleno de grietas, zonas ennegrecidas, un cráter enorme que ocupaba casi un tercio del terreno, y más cráteres, grietas y destrucción en general. Partes de la pared del acantilado se habían desplomado, y el humo se elevaba en columnas en las zonas donde había incendios provocados por sus magias.

Ambos magos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Mystogan se telestransportó y interpuso uno de sus báculos, rodeado de energía de color morada. Saynar se desplazó a cientos de kilómetros por hora, giró su cuerpo y su pierna se rodeó de una especie de luz de color amarillo en forma de llama. Báculo y pierna impactaron en el aire, provocando una explosión luminosa amarilla y azul, que iluminó el cielo nocturno de la Isla Atlan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La batalla entre los dos titanes termina en el próximo capítulo. Nos acercamos al momento de su incierto desenlace, pero ambos magos piensan emplear sus últimas reservas y fuerzas para ofrecer a su rival, y a los lectores, un último lance a la altura de su épica pelea sea recordada. Cada uno que decida si estuvo a la altura o no.**

 **Por mi parte, y según mi opinión, éste es con diferencia el mejor capítulo que he escrito, y también el más largo. Pura acción, un par de dosis de humor y romance, y batallas entre grandes y poderosos rivales.**

 **Natsu ha obtenido su victoria, como no podía ser de otra manera, pero ahora debe hacer frente a Îsos. Aquél que hace varios capítulos apareció por primera vez, y que parecía ser el jefe de los enemigos de la isla, o como mínimo alguien importante. ¿Podrá hacerle frente con sus fuerzas debilitadas después de usar el modo Dragon Carmesí durante tanto tiempo? ¿Sobrevivirá a haberlo usado durante tanto tiempo? Bueno, eso es obvio que sí :P**

 **El modo Dragón Carmesí es el mismo que Natsu activa por primera vez al derrotar a Laxus, las técnicas secretas o artes secretas las llaman en la obra oficial. En el anime surgen de la nada, pero aquí he querido darle un mayor trasfondo y una explicación a su origen, ya que como dije estoy en contra de los nakama ups y de los power ups sin explicación alguna. Si queréis imaginarlo con facilidad, el modo Dragón y el nombre que lleve con cada uno de los dragon slayers, Carmesí en el caso de Natsu, es el equivalente al Kaio Ken de Goku. El Dragon Force es el equivalente al super saiyan, y es el siguiente nivel al que los dragon slayers pueden llegar. ¿Será el nivel final, o habrá algo por encima de eso?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anuncié en el pasado capítulo que dejaría las descripciones, o fichas, de los enemigos aparecidos hasta éste momento en el arco. El más importante, es Saynar Luterian, asique si no os interesa leer sus fichas, algo totalmente normal, echar un ojo a la de él para entenderle un poco mejor. Aquí van:**

 **.**

 **ÎSOS** **: se trata de un chico de unos 16 años, de aspecto juvenil, pelo liso de color rubio, ojos rojos, coraza plateada y ropas blancas y amarillas. Su piel es extrañamente inmaculada, va descalzo, y lo único que sabemos es que parece estar al mando de la operación que la misteriosa organización a la que los magos de Fiore están enfrentando está llevando a cabo en la isla Atlan. Desconocemos si es un humano o un demonio, qué poderes tiene, su motivación y sus orígenes.**

 **ACTURIUS** **: se trata de un demonio con aspecto de un hombre de tez oscura, pelo plateado y ojos blancos sin iris, todo pupila. Ha perdido los dos asaltos de la pelea contra Natsu, pero era un rival bastante fuerte. Domina la maldición del mercurio, que le permite alterar, crear, modificar e incluso convertir partes de su cuerpo en dicho metal. El mercurio es un material denso, que puede ser sólido o líquido, altamente tóxico, por lo que su maldición supone una grave amenaza para los seres humanos si son alcanzados. Su forma despertada desvela su verdadera forma demoníaca, en la que sus brazos están hechos de mercurio, su pelo se vuelve negro y sus ojos plateados. Sus piernas están hechas de escamas, con una garra delantera de gran tamaño en lugar de pies. También controla otros dos tipos de maldiciones que sepamos: una que parece de oscuridad, capaz de generar bolas de energía oscura semejantes al Evil Explosion de Mirajane, y otra, sensitiva, capaz de causar dolor físico al receptor de la misma con sólo agarrarlo con fuerza.**

 **AKUMA SAWAHINAIT : ****se trata de un demonio bestial, uno de los Cuatro Demonios Bestia. Desconocemos que son esas criaturas, pero parece ser que son demonios más fuertes que un demonio con aspecto humano o semi humano, pero a cambio no tienen casi inteligencia y actúan más por instinto e impulsos que por raciocinio, como los animales. Tiene decenas de miles de crías en la cueva que Natsu, Lucy y Happy encontraron, pero al parecer sin recibir un extraño hechizo de tipo eléctrico las crías mueren nada más salir del huevo. Mide decenas de metros de largo, más de 20 metros de alto, y usa una maldición de espinas, rayos de energía que brotan de sus ojos y es capaz de explotar provocando una explosión devastadora, como una bomba de enorme potencia. Su piel es muy resistente, y su aspecto es el de una calavera con cuernos por rostro, cuatro anchas patas, semejantes a las de un dragón de komodo, y un cuerpo mezclado entre el de un escorpión y un lagarto, con una cola rematada en forma de aguijón. Es de color pálido en su vientre, que se encuentra pegado al suelo, y su piel está formada por alargadas placas laminadas de color marrón, que son sus escamas, y actúan como su armadura. Desconocemos su origen, su fuerza máxima y si tiene alguna otra habilidad o maldición. Tampoco sabemos si actúa por voluntad propia o está siendo controlado.**

 **ELIA IGNARA** **: se trata de una chica joven, de apariencia casi una adolescente. Es una mujer pequeña y menuda. Llevaba ropa ajustada de color verde, botas oscuras de tacón alto y unas tiras de tela hacia la mitad de los brazos. Tiene el pelo largo y liso de color morado y ojos marrones con un toque de locura, piel pálida y sonrisa burlona. Parece un poco desequilibrada y es bastante sádica y fácil de provocar. Utiliza la magia de creación de objetos de veneno, semejante por ejemplo a la magia de creación de hielo de Gray, pero que en su caso lo que crea son objetos hechos de veneno. Además, para mayor amenaza, es capaz de que esos venenos contengan elementos corrosivos para dañar pieles y materiales, o incluso ácidos sumamente peligrosos, que impiden incluso a Mirajane comérselos. Es humana, y desconocemos si sabe usar algún otro tipo de magia o maldición, pero no parece probable. Es la ayudante y compañera del siguiente y último mago de ésta lista**

 **SAYNAR LUTERIAN :** **se trata de un hombre alto, que lleva una larga capa de color negro con bordados lineales blancos, unida a la altura del cuello por una cadena. La capa se dobla en forma de pico hacia arriba en cada lado, y le tapa la mitad superior del torso y los hombros. Sus brazos, desde el codo hasta la punta de los dedos están cubiertos por una especie de guardabrazos de color marrón. Debajo de la capa tiene una especie de túnica de color entre gris y violeta, que se le habría a la altura de la cintura y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Bajo la túnica lleva pantalones de color gris. Además, tiene un casco plateado con dos antenas en los laterales que cubre totalmente su cabeza, y que es muy resistente, pues en toda la pelea con Mystogan no ha sufrido graves daños. Sus ojos quedan ocultos debajo de unos cristales de color rojizo**

 **Su personalidad es vaga, pasiva, y perezosa. Le gusta dormir, y su pasatiempo favorito son las siestas. También es bastante burlón y vacilón. Por otro lado, se debe a la lealtad hacia alguien misterioso, y parece tener una rara amistad con Elia Ignara. Su forma de ser tampoco es la de un villano clásico, pues ha demostrado ser una buena persona, con un correcto sentido del honor, que no disfruta ni desea hacer sufrir o matar a los demás. Pese a su lealtad, está dispuesto a incumplir las órdenes si van gravemente en contra de su forma de ser.**

 **Su magia es el aspecto más extraño de este ser humano. Domina la magia perdida de la velocidad extrema. Es semejante a Jet, pero mucho más avanzado. Puede desplazarse a velocidades increíbles, y atacar con esa misma velocidad en una gran variedad de ataques físicos e incluso ataques a distancia, pudiendo incluso crear tornados con su velocidad. Es tan rápido cuando activa su arca doble de tiempo, desde que empezó a pelear con Mystogan, que cuando se desplaza no es más que un borrón. Si se pone a su máxima velocidad, puede ser una amenaza incluso para alguien de nivel de Quinto o Sexto Mago Santo. También controla la magia de memoria, o Memory Make, que le permite copiar, perfeccionar y mejorar el último ataque ofensivo, físico o mágico, que le hayan hecho. Por último, tiene un extraño poder, el hakai, que aunque parecía una magia de desintegración como la de Gildarts, es en realidad una maldición. Se trata de un poder impresionante, y seguramente le permita borrar la existencia casi cualquier cosa y a casi cualquier persona sin el poder suficiente para resistir ese ataque. Parece necesitar usar sus ojos para poder emplear tanto el Memory Make como la maldición de desintegración. Desconocemos sus motivaciones, pasado, y la razón de emplear ese casco.**

 **En cuanto al resto de enemigos, tan solo falta uno por aparecer para enfrentar a los magos de Fairy Tail y a Lucy, única superviviente de Celestial Spirit. Hay otros cuatro enemigos, junto con el otro Demonio Bestial, combatiendo contra los magos de Sabertooth, Draconia, Blue Pegasus y Mermaid Heels en el otro lado de la isla, demasiado lejos como para ser de relevancia en esta historia. El único que parece ir de un grupo a otro es Îsos**


	18. Nuestro límite

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 17. Después de este, me tomaré un par de semanas de descanso para centrarme en continuar mis otros fics, e ir diseñando las peleas de la segunda mitad de este arco.**

 **Una aclaración. Hay cuatro historias intercaladas desde hace dos capítulos, que van siendo contadas sin un perfecto orden cronológico. Hace dos capítulos era por la tarde o estaba atardeciendo. En el pasado capítulo, terminó de atardecer y se hizo de noche en tres de las cuatro historias, con excepción de la de Laxus y Erza. En éste capítulo todas las historias tienen lugar siendo ya de noche.**

* * *

.

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **NUESTRO LÍMITE**

.

Mientras las peleas de los dos últimos capítulos tenían lugar, Erza y Laxus estaban recorriendo el denso bosque situado entre las montañas y la playa buscando a Natsu. Después de largo rato de búsqueda, encontraron un claro donde tuvieron la primera evidencia de que Natsu había estado allí. Restos de comida por muchas zonas, y también una cada vez más débil presencia mágica, que Erza reconoció como la de Natsu.

– El idiota de pelo rosa ha estado aquí hace poco, y sospecho que no está solo. Hace no más de media hora diría yo – afirmó con seguridad Laxus. Era un hábil rastreador, pues estaba acostumbrado a realizar muchas misiones de caza de monstruos o bestias sin ayuda de nadie. Y además de rastrear el terreno también podía identificar con gran precisión los restos de magia dejados por alguien en un lugar, incluso horas después de que ese alguien se hubiera marchado.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – concluyó Erza, mirando como comenzaba a anochecer. Como mucho tendrían entre una hora y una hora y media antes de que se hiciera de noche. Guiada por su intuición y el vínculo que la unía al peli rosa se dejó llevar por el bosque. A su lado, Laxus no decía nada, pero dentro de él no dejaba de crecer una extraña inquietud.

Un rato más tarde los dos llegaron hasta la playa, y pudieron ver cómo un poco por delante de ellos había un árbol muy llamativo clavado junto a un agujero en la arena. Al acercarse, encontraron la nota de Natsu y el oscuro pasadizo que llegaba hasta un lugar desconocido para ellos.

– Es una pista de Natsu – dijo Erza, esperanzada y decidida a adentrarse en ese lugar.

– No pienso entrar ahí. Tú decides si te la juegas por el cabeza hueca de Natsu, Erza – contestó Laxus, que estaba vigilando el camino por el que habían venido. No se lo quiso decir a Erza, pero notaba la presencia y la sed de sangre de alguien fuerte que les venía siguiendo, asique ir los dos sería arriesgado, ya que dejarían su retaguardia desprotegida. Y más arriesgado sería quedarse cubriendo la entrada, sobre todo si el monstruo que les había atacado al llegar a la isla volvía a aparecer, pero Laxus sentía que como mínimo le debía eso a la pelirroja. Por como la había tratado en el pasado, y por todo lo que había hecho mal hasta que Natsu y el resto le hicieron lentamente abrir los ojos.

Definitivamente, Laxus había cambiado mucho. La muerte de la pequeña Lisanna había supuesto un antes y un después para él. Le hizo darse cuenta por primera vez, desde que _esa_ persona murió, hacía ya unos cuantos años, que no quería perder a nadie más de nuevo. Por fuera, mantenía una fachada de pasotismo, desgana y despreocupación por lo que les ocurriera a sus compañeros. También su carácter era y había sido siempre así, al menos en parte. Pero ahora, en su interior, de corazón, deseaba proteger a su familia. Porque eran su familia. Su única familia. Incluidos en ella Jack, Natsu, o incluso el más inútil mago del gremio. Era una verdad que no iba a permitir que saliera a la luz, pero en su interior tenía la intención de proteger a Natsu y Erza arriesgando su vida si fuera necesario. La pelirroja iría a sacar del lío en el que el peli rosa se hubiera metido, fuera el que fuera, y él se ocuparía de que nadie impidiera el reencuentro de la pareja. Aunque eso implicara arriesgar su propia vida contra un enemigo desconocido.

Laxus pensaba que Erza no tenía sus sentidos tan desarrollados como él, asique ella seguiría adelante sin preocuparse por lo que a él le pasara. O eso pensaba. Ella se giró y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Has cambiado Laxus. ¿O piensas que no me he dado cuenta del enemigo que nos está siguiendo? – le preguntó ella. Laxus ladeó la cabeza molesto, y se cruzó de brazos, dándola la espalda.

– Vete de una vez. Y más te vale no decirle a nadie nada de esto – añadió Laxus sin girarse.

– ¿No decir nada de que te has convertido en una buena persona? – cuestionó ella sin perder su sonrisa.

– Nunca dejé de serlo, solamente confundí mis prioridades y actué como un idiota. Pero eso no tienen que saberlo el resto de inútiles, ¿verdad? – contestó el Dreyar, que soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir hablando – Algún día espero ser el Maestro de nuestro gremio por méritos propios… si soy merecedor de ser aceptado como tal por nuestros compañeros. Asique lo mejor será que tu novio y el resto de idiotas que le rodean me sigan temiendo como si fuese un cabrón arrogante, o me perderán el respeto – dijo Laxus sonriendo levemente mientras observaba a Erza por el rabillo del ojo.

– Estoy seguro que si sigues así, algún día lo serás, si el resto de nuestros compañeros y el Maestro están de acuerdo. Pero que sepas que ahora te respeto mucho más de lo que te habría respetado aunque fueses el mago más fuerte de Ishgar – contestó Erza, caminando hacia la entrada del túnel. Laxus la miró sorprendido por sus palabras – Gracias, Laxus – respondió Erza, que sin perder más tiempo se internó por el túnel, dejando solo al rubio. Unos minutos más tarde, el Dreyar habló.

– ¿Me tendrás mucho más tiempo esperando? – preguntó a las sombras del atardecer. De entre los árboles salió la figura de una persona. EL rubio crujió sus nudillos y sonrió con ansiedad. Desde que había llegado a la isla no había hecho gran cosa. Estaba deseando un poco de acción.

.

Volvemos con un Natsu extenuado que hace frente con todo su valor a un nuevo enemigo. Un joven aparentemente de su edad, de unos dieciséis años, ojos rojos, pelo rubio caído, coraza plateada y túnica hasta los pies de color amarillo. Descalzo y desarmado. Pero la mirada de Acturius, en la que se mezclaba el terror más profundo y la admiración más sincera indicaban que, seguramente, alguien como él no tenía la necesidad de llevar armas.

– Mi señor… Îsos – había dicho el demonio derrotado por Natsu.

– ¿Cómo osas pronunciar siquiera mi nombre, rata de cloaca? – espetó el joven de pelo rubio, que seguía flotando en el aire como si fuera algo totalmente normal.

– ¿Tú eres el jefe de este hatajo de mierdas? ¿Si te derroto a ti habremos ganado, cierto? – preguntó Natsu mientras crujía sus nudillos. A duras penas conseguía mantener el modo Dragón Carmesí activo, pero todavía se sentía capaz de lanzar un último ataque. Sus palabras al parecer hicieron mucha gracia a Îsos, que comenzó a reír a carcajadas desquiciadas y desagradables.

– ¿Derrotarme? Una basura de humano como tú, derrotándome… ¿a mí? ¿Al hijo del ser más poderoso del mundo? – respondió con peligrosa suavidad y una cruel sonrisa el joven de pelo rubio, que descendió hasta posarse en el suelo. En cuanto se posó, la tierra bajo sus pies se hundió, como aplastada por un gran peso, y una increíble presión mágica cayó sobre Natsu, que a duras penas conseguía aguantar en pie. El dragon slayer saltó sobre él con sus puños envueltos en llamas, pero Îsos le esquivó con insultante facilidad. El peli rosa retrocedió de un salto mientras sudaba y jadeaba, más cansado de lo que había estado en su vida.

Lucy y Happy llegaron a la carrera por detrás, pero una mirada y un gesto de Natsu hicieron que ambos se detuvieran a unos veinte metros, fuera de la zona de influencia máxima de la presión mágica de ese nuevo enemigo, que tenía a Natsu ya casi doblado sobre sus rodillas al sumar a dicha presión su agotamiento y heridas.

– Te atreviste a cometer la osadía de intentar tocarme, escoria. Podría pulverizarte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo uno a uno hasta matarte, pero ningún humano es digno de ser tocado por mí – dijo mientras se elevaba. Su egocéntrica y vanidosa conducta contrastaba mucho con la cuidadosa actitud que había tenido al hablar vía lácrima unos días atrás con otra misteriosa persona, que al parecer estaba un peldaño por encima de su organización. La presión mágica desapareció, y Natsu le miró con los ojos cargados del fuego de la ira.

– ¡Espera! ¡Tú y yo tenemos un duelo cabrón! – gritó con los ojos en blanco. La presión mágica había desaparecido, por lo que logró erguirse totalmente mientras gritaba.

– Oe, Natsu, creo que será mejor si lo dejas ir. Podremos salir de aquí con vida – razonó Happy subiéndose a su hombro. Por detrás de ellos Lucy asintió, intentando disimular el temblor de piernas que la recorría.

– ¿Llamáis vida a eso? Inmundicias como vosotros que os arrastráis por el fango no tenéis una vida, simplemente existís por un corto período de tiempo… pero solo dije que no erais dignos de ser tocados por mí. No que fuerais a escapar de aquí – aclaró, mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar con una luz blanca, que apuntó hacia el derrotado y casi inconsciente Acturius – Inútil siervo, por los crímenes de haber sido perdonado por humanos y haber osado pronunciar mi nombre tras eso, muere, y que tu muerte destruya a los enemigos de mi padre – anunció solemnemente Îsos, que desapareció de allí con un fogonazo de luz. El cuerpo de Acturius se iluminó y se rodeó de electricidad, mientras el último tatuaje de su mano se extendía por su piel.

– Señor Îsos… ¿por qué? – logró decir, antes de que su cuerpo explotara sin dejar un solo rastro de él. La explosión se convirtió en una onda eléctrica que golpeó una veintena de pilares.

– Maldito… ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A TU PROPIO NAKAMA!? – rugió Natsu a la nada, pues Îsos ya no estaba allí. En ese momento, sin saberlo, el misterioso chico de pelo rubio se ganó el peor enemigo que jamás podía haber imaginado encontrar. Pues el dragon slayer se juró a sí mismo en el instante en que Îsos asesinó cruelmente a su compañero, aunque éste fuera un demonio, que algún día se lo haría pagar multiplicado por diez.

– Esto no me gusta – susurró Lucy, que no sabía si tenía más miedo del movimiento de los huevos afectados por la onda expansiva, o por las llamas y rayos rojos que habían rodeado a Natsu.

– Aye – contestó Happy asustado. Como respondiendo a la afirmación del neko volador, miles de crías comenzaron a caer de los pilares. Fácilmente podían ser entre dos mil y tres mil.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – chillaron ambos, mientras corrían como locos hacia el túnel por el que habían entrado. Pero antes de llegar, las crías les rodearon por todas partes. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, Natsu despejó el camino usando su magia para generar columnas horizontales de llamas, abriendo un pasillo hasta la puerta del túnel. Algo en su interior se había sacudido al ver a Îsos reventando el cuerpo de su compañero. Natsu era impulsivo, pero no imbécil. Se había dado cuenta en cuanto atacó al chico de ojos rojos, que si éste hubiera querido, habría podido matarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. En vez de hacer eso, había usado el último control de nacimiento de Acturius, catalizándolo mediante el poder y su cuerpo para amplificar su poder enormemente. Le había despreciado y traicionado, y Natsu jamás perdonaría algo así.

Pero ahora, tenía que proteger a Lucy y a su medio hijo Happy. Si huían a pie, las crías los alcanzarían en cuestión de minutos. Y Happy no podía cargar dos personas al mismo tiempo. Natsu llegó a la única opción que les quedaba.

– Happy, saca a Lucy de aquí – dijo con una voz ronca y furiosa. Happy tragó saliva, pero Natsu le había dado la espalda, y el fuego que envolvía su cuerpo estaba empezando a salirse de control, afectando incluso a su amigo peli azul. Happy no lo sabía, pero Natsu estaba al borde del colapso físico y mágico. Se conocían de hacía mucho, y sabía cuando el peli rosa hablaba en serio, asique salió disparado agarrando a Lucy, que se vio muy sorprendida de que el peli azul dejara a Natsu solo frente a más de dos mil crías.

En cuanto se hubieron alejado por el túnel hasta que se perdieron de su vista, Natsu se alzó hasta quedar unos veinte metros por encima de las miles de crías, que de momento no le atacaban porque su abrasadora magia dragon slayer quemaba a las que se acercaban. A Natsu solo le quedaba la opción de superar sus límites, usar todo su poder mágico restante aun a riesgo de su vida, y de paso bloquear la gruta por la que sus amigos habían escapado. Todas las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo ascendieron y se unieron formando una bola de fuego. Los rayos rojos se extinguieron, y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal conforme perdió su magia.

– Movimiento final del modo Carmesí ¡KARYŪ NO ENTEI! – (Emperador de las Llamas del Dragón de Fuego) bramó Natsu con sus últimas fuerzas, terminando sobre sus manos la abrasadora bola de fuego que lanzó contra el suelo.

Pero fue mucho menos destructiva de lo que había pensado. El abrasador calor de la bola de fuego sólo existía en su capa más externa. La deflagración resultante del impacto de la bola de fuego contra el suelo y las llamas que generó acabaron con cerca de doscientas de las crías, y arrastró por los suelos a casi todas, pero a Natsu ya no le quedaba magia en su cuerpo, ni fuerzas, y la magia se deshizo, dejando la caverna en la semi penumbra inicial. Había podido lanzar ese ataque por voluntad pura, pero incluso él tenía su límite. Al borde de perder el conocimiento, comenzó a caer hacia el suelo. Por alguna razón, momentos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, pensó en sus amigos, y luego en Erza.

– Si me viera ahora me golpearía… aunque me gustaría verla ahora más que nunca – murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa de paz en su rostro. Como invocada por su pensamiento, una melena roja apareció en su campo de visión y la silueta de la persona que tenía ese pelo se plantó delante de las crías.

– ¡AYE SIR! – escuchó. Era la voz de su compañero Happy Momentos más tarde notó como alguien le agarraba por la bufanda antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Alzó la vista y pudo ver una de las alas de su amigo, que se volteó 360 grados mientras giraba hacia atrás, hasta adentrarse por la entrada de la cueva. Luego, Natsu notó como era depositado en el suelo con suavidad.

Natsu consiguió enfocar su visión, para encontrarse con la espalda de Erza, que llevaba la armadura de la rueda de cielo equipada. Enfocando a duras penas su vista un poco más lejos, pudo ver como las crías volvían a lanzarse hacia la entrada del túnel. El peli rosa sintió lástima por ellas

– ¡TENRIN NO YOROI! ¡BLUMENBALTT! – (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo) gritó Erza. Decenas de espadas de estilo europeo aparecieron rodeándola y comenzaron a atravesar a los monstruos que se acercaban a la carrera. Luego aparecieron más, y luego aparecieron aún más. Natsu se aterró al escuchar el grito cargado de furia de la pelirroja. "Cuando acabe con ellas me va a triturar" pensó equivocadamente. Luego apuntó al techo de la entrada y siguió con su ataque, provocando después de unos segundos que toda esa zona se viniera abajo, bloqueando la entrada y separándolos de toda la horda de crías de Sawahinait que aún quedaban. Cuando el ruido cesó, la pelirroja se agachó junto al rostro de Natsu. Pese a que su flequillo tapaba parcialmente su rostro, Natsu pudo ver el destello de un surco de lágrimas que caían por su ojo no artificial.

– Idiota… me matas a disgustos – susurró ella finalmente. El peli rosa, antes de perder el conocimiento, tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para contestarla.

– Por fin entiendo por qué me dices eso. Te prometo que despertaré… y cuando lo haga tengo una cosa importante que decirte – murmuró.

.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Natsu se desplomaba inconsciente, y que Mystogan y Saynar comenzaban, a varios kilómetros de distancia, a pelear con sus máximos poderes, siendo ya totalmente de noche, Gray, Jack y Mirajane corrían por el bosque en dirección hacia el lugar donde Laxus estaba combatiendo contra un enemigo desconocido. Pero un par de minutos antes de que los tres llegaran, la pelea terminó. Cuando llegaron al área donde el Dreyar había estado combatiendo, le encontraron plantado en medio de un claro formado por la pelea. Todos los árboles, las plantas y el terreno en la zona habían combatido estaban destruidos o dañados. Se acercaron a Laxus con cautela. Se había deshecho de su abrigo, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos, en los que tenía varios cortes y quemaduras. Su antebrazo derecho estaba cuarteado y ennegrecido, como si se hubiera secado. Jadeaba pesadamente, pero no por lo demás estaba ileso. Sin duda había tenido una intensa batalla.

– Joder, no quiero imaginarme como habrá quedado el otro – murmuró Gray a Jack, que cruzó una mirada de duda con su amigo. Laxus no se veía como alguien que hubiera derrotado a su enemigo. Su puño izquierdo todavía estaba alzado, rodeado de restos de electricidad, y su mirada fija en un punto entre los árboles del norte estaba cargada de tensión.

– Laxus, ¿dónde está el enemigo? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Mirajane cuando los tres llegaron junto a él. El rubio soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras relajaba su cuerpo y baja su puño. Antes de contestar, se observó el brazo dañado con curiosidad. Si le dolía, lo disimulaba muy bien.

– Que habéis interrumpido nuestro combate. Ese cobarde ha salido huyendo en cuanto sintió que estabais cerca – contestó mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Decir eso por su parte era lo mismo que decir una medio verdad, pero por el momento no obtendrían ninguna información de su boca a parte de esa. Aún así, Gray se aventuró a preguntar algo más.

– ¿Quién era? – preguntó Gray mientras ojeaba los alrededores.

– Algo que se ha puesto en mi camino. Pero me encargaré de machacarlo la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos ¿está claro? – contestó, dejando claro que para él esa pelea ya era personal. Nadie le contestó. Después de un corto e incómodo silencio, el Dreyar continuó hablando – Como sea, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo. Faltan Erza y el pelo chicle. La noche es bastante clara, os llevaré hasta el sitio donde me separé de ella – añadió, y todos se pusieron en camino.

Caminaron entre los restos de rocas y árboles medio destruidos esparcidos por el campo de batalla, y después de un corto paseo llegaron hasta la playa donde hacía solo unas horas habían combatido. Seguramente no haría ni tres horas que habían estado allí, pero parecía que había sido en otra vida. Laxus los guió hasta el árbol donde él y Erza encontraron la nota del dragon slayer. Cuando Gray la leyó, le dio un tic en el ojo.

– Ese bastardo cabrón… cuando le agarre me lo cargo – dijo el peli negro. A su lado, Jack soltó una carcajada alegre al leer la nota. Era la primera cosa divertida que le había ocurrido desde que desembarcaron en la isla. Avanzó hacia el túnel con la intención de usar su olfato de dragon slayer para buscar a Natsu, pero Laxus pasó por su lado y le habló en voz baja.

– Ellos ya vienen de camino, no hay que meterse dentro. Podríamos ser rodeados – dijo, y siguió avanzando hasta sentarse con los pies colgando sobre túnel, esperando. Jack olfateó el aire, y confirmó que así era. Sentía no muy lejos, dentro del túnel, el olor de Natsu, Erza, Happy y de alguien que no conocía. El olor estaba cerca, perfectamente podrían entrar para reunirse con ellos, pero Laxus no quería entrar allí. Y de pronto lo comprendió: a Laxus le preocupaba que algún enemigo pudiera estar vigilando y les dejaran encerrados allí dentro. Estando fuera, podían proteger la entrada y evitaban la posibilidad de ser emboscados.

Se alejó un poco de sus compañeros y se quedó mirando a la luna. Recordó las palabras de Mystogan, Erza y Mirajane. ¿Estaría siendo prepotente? ¿Estaría actuando de forma equivocada? Y si era así, ¿desde cuándo? Él solo quería proteger a sus amigos, evitar que la gente muriera… y se suponía que los magos de clase S eran más fuertes y hábiles, y por eso conseguían superar el examen. Eran como unos elegidos, ¿no? Unos elegidos para poder proteger a sus amigos, a su gremio, a todo el mundo. ¿Eso los hacía superiores al resto?

– Pero qué elegido ni que mierda… fui salvado por mi padre y por Estella. Y si Mystogan no hubiese aparecido Saynar nos habría derrotado a los dos. Siempre me están protegiendo, ¿quién cojones me he creído? ¿Me he convertido en un egocéntrico que siempre cree tener razón? ¿Me creo mejor que los demás? – murmuró mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. Como siempre, Mirajane parecía haber leído su estado de ánimo cuando se había alejado, y ya estaba detrás de él, deshaciendo el cierre de su puño y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

– Todos cometemos errores, Jack. Lo importante es aprender de ellos para ser mejores personas – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y una cálida sonrisa. Había hablado más alto de lo que pensaba, y ella claramente le había escuchado todo. Jack desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado y asintió, sin ganas de decir nada. Él sabía que con Mira no eran necesarias las palabras, ya que ella le conocía perfectamente. Laxus y Gray se pusieron a hablar mientras ellos estaban a lo suyo.

– ¿Te has fijado en esos dos? – comentó Gray después de un rato, señalando por encima de su hombro a la "parejita"

– Mientras no afecte negativamente al gremio o a la misión pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero sus tonterías me dan igual – contestó Laxus, desviando la mirada y fingiendo indiferencia, aunque en el fondo se sentía contento porque ambos fueran felices. Gray asintió y soltó una breve carcajada.

– Mientes fatal tío – fue todo lo que dijo el peli negro. Antes de que el Dreyar pudiera contestar, se escucharon pasos apresurados por el túnel y unos segundos más tarde vieron acercándose una luz de color anaranjada.

– ¡Chicos! – gritó con alegría Gray, saltando hacia el interior del túnel. Unos segundos más tarde vio llegar a Happy sosteniendo una antorcha, y a su lado una chica rubia que no conocía. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Erza cargando entre sus brazos a Natsu, que parecía inconsciente – ¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota ahora? – preguntó mientras corría al lado de su compañera. Intentó quitarle el peso a Erza, pero ella se negó a dejar que le tocara y siguió avanzando hacia la empinada rampa de salida del túnel.

.

Mystogan se telestransportó e interpuso uno de sus báculos, rodeado de energía de color azulada. Saynar se desplazó a cientos de kilómetros por hora, giró su cuerpo y su pierna se rodeó de una especie de luz de color amarillo en forma de llama. Báculo y pierna impactaron en el aire, provocando una explosión luminosa amarilla y azul, que iluminó el cielo nocturno de la Isla Atlan. Los dos rivales iban definitivamente con todo. Siguieron golpeándose en una sucesión de puñetazos codazos y patadas hábilmente ejecutadas, que demostraban los amplios conocimientos de artes marciales que los dos magos tenían. Después de cada sucesión de choques, Mystogan se teletransportaba para impedir que la magia de velocidad de Saynar pudiera ser plenamente efectiva. Visto desde lejos, peleaban tan rápido que sólo se veía a dos estelas, una de color azul y otra amarilla, chocando en el cielo nocturno, y provocando de vez en cuando ráfagas de viento y ondas de choque de presión mágica que derribaron árboles y astillaron rocas.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado katekyo hitman reborn tsuna awakens (1:34)**

Los dos magos se alejaron de la explanada donde habían estado combatiendo mientras intercambiaban golpes. Mystogan lanzó un grupo de kunais que Saynar esquivó impulsándose hacia arriba. Desde esa posición, descendió a toda velocidad para patear y lanzar contra el suelo al mago encapuchado, pero al golpearle su silueta se convirtió de nuevo en niebla. Se re materializó un centenar de metros al este. Saynar se lanzó contra él a toda velocidad. Mystogan le recibió con un remolino que rodeó su cuerpo con su magia aérea.

Respondió al remolino rotando su cuerpo a gran velocidad en sentido contrario al aire que generaba el mago clase S, provocando que se disipara. Cuando lo hizo, una cadena lanzada por Mystogan se enrolló en su brazo y se enganchó a la manga, que todavía no se había rajado por los golpes. Mystogan se precipitó contra el suelo, y antes de estrellarse usó magia de viento para frenarse, y balanceó la cadena para estamparle contra el suelo a mayor velocidad. Saynar consiguió romper la cadena antes de estrellarse, pero aun así se estrelló contra el suelo con estrépito, abriendo un boquete de varios metros de profundidad por el impacto. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a rodearse con su magia de cometa de velocidad y se lanzó contra él, que se teletransportó. Anticipó el lugar en que reaparecería y le persiguió, soltándole una patada lateral que Mystogan logró bloquear con su antebrazo. Iniciaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que se separaban y volvían a juntar, mientras intercambiaban rápidos golpes cada vez que chocaban. Mystogan estaba siendo llevando al límite en su capacidad de teletransportación, igual que Saynar en mantener activa su arca de velocidad. Su pelea les llevó hasta las ruinas humeantes de lo que parecía haber sido una fortaleza de las tropas de Fiore en la isla. Mystogan descendió hasta una de las torres y desde allí formó un sello amaterasu de largo alcance, con el que golpeó a Saynar. Como de costumbre, él respondió usando su Memory Make, devolviendo el ataque a distancia con más fuerza de la que lo recibió. Mystogan logró bloquearlo con su magia de aire y desviarlo, destruyendo la base de la torre cuando el ataque explotó contra el suelo. Mientras tanto, Saynar se había lanzado contra él en picado, con las puntiagudas antenas por delante.

– Sanjūmahōjin ¡Kyousui! – (Círculo Mágico de tres niveles Espejo de Agua) dijo Mystogan juntando ambas manos delante de su rostro, antes de que Saynar le alcanzara. Entre ambos se formó el círculo de protección que reflejaba la magia, lo que provocó que Saynar al estar totalmente rodeado por su magia saliera rebotado a toda velocidad. A continuación, uno de los báculos del mago se fusionó con su brazo derecho para sorpresa de su rival.

– Babiron no teien – (Jardines de Babilonia) dijo Mystogan, mientras lanzaba ese puño contra el rostro de Saynar, rodeado de un aura verde. Había reaparecido a espaldas del mago del casco plateado mientras éste seguía bajo el efecto del rebote. No tuvo tiempo de bloquear el potentísimo puñetazo del mago que destruyó finalmente el ya muy dañado casco plateado y lanzó a su portador contra el suelo, haciendo que se abriera un gran surco en la zona del impacto. Mystogan descendió, pero antes de posarse en el suelo, de entre el humo brotaron una sucesión de rayos de color verde, que eran el resultado del Memory Make de Saynar. Mystogan logró esquivar todos menos el último, que le golpeó en el hombro rajándole la piel y haciéndole una fea quemadura. Cayó al suelo rodando para amortiguar el golpe, y a duras penas tuvo tiempo de deslizarse por el suelo, levantarse y bloquear un nuevo ataque que le habría dejado inconsciente de alcanzarle con sus guardabrazos, que se astillaron por la fuerza del ataque. En una sucesión de patadas y puñetazos, el borrón que era Saynar rajó el pañuelo de tela con el que Mystogan siempre cubría su rostro. Su magia ya estaba agotándose, y su poder no pudo proteger por más tiempo el pañuelo de gruesa tela que ocultaba su identidad. Cabreado, empujó y consiguió hacer retroceder a su rival, y luego usó su magia de tierra para aprisionar entre paredes de roca a Saynar. Éste lanzó una ola de puñetazos sucesivos contra una de las rocas que lo aprisionaban, rompiéndola, y salió a toda velocidad mientras se deslizaba por el suelo. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, jadeantes por el esfuerzo, estudiando sus rostros por primera vez.

Saynar era un chico joven, de unos veintitrés años, pelo largo de color marrón oscuro que le llegaba por los lados del cuello hasta los hombros, cejas finas y alargadas y barbilla puntiaguda. Tenía grandes ojos castaños semi ocultos por una misteriosa neblina negra. Mystogan sentía algo oscuro encerrado por esa extraña neblina que luchaba por ser liberado, y se preguntó si haber destruido el casco habría sido un terrible error.

– No debes preocuparte por ellos. No es mi magia lo que los sella – dijo Saynar con esfuerzo mientras erguía su cuerpo. Parecía haber adivinado lo que le preocupaba – No me puedo creer que seas "esa" persona, el mundo es una caja de sorpresas – los ojos de Mystogan, sin nada que los ocultara ahora, se abrieron de par en par reflejando la sorpresa y el miedo del mago – Pero no te preocupes, no es algo que me interese. Continuemos con esto, cuanto antes acabemos, antes podré descansar – terminó de decir Saynar con una brevísima medio sonrisa. Mystogan suspiró, visiblemente tranquilizado.

– Te lo agradezco Saynar – respondió.

Los dos magos reanudaron la pelea y acabaron combatiendo en las ruinas de la fortaleza. No se enfrentaban ya con la misma intensidad ni con sus mejores magias, las heridas y el cansancio les pasaban factura, y ambos tenían el maná justo para lanzar un último gran ataque, y querían reservarlo. Después de unos minutos, habían derribado una muralla semi hundida, dos torres y varios edificios a medio caer. No habían encontrado cadáveres, señal de que las tropas de Fiore habrían decidido evacuar antes de ser destruidos pos los atacantes, que muy seguramente eran los mismos a los que él y sus compañeros estaban enfrentando.

– ¿Esto fue cosa vuestra verdad? – preguntó Mystogan mientras bloqueaba una veloz patada de Saynar.

– Fue cosa de las dos abominaciones que mis compañeros están usando. – contestó Saynar mientras se desplazaba a gran velocidad hacia atrás para esquivar un rayo amaterasu de Mystogan – Yo no formé parte, no me gustan las masacres sin sentido – añadió volviendo a la carga.

– ¿Cómo alguien como tú trabaja con demonios como el de la playa? – cuestionó Mystogan rehuyendo el combate y esquivando un rayo rojo de Saynar que destruyó una pared a sus espaldas.

– Es simple… le debo mi vida y lo que soy a quien nos dirige. Si me derrotas, te contaré a quién y por qué – contestó Saynar, y reanudó la pelea. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos habían llegado al límite. Estaban en el patio interior de la fortaleza. A su izquierda, se alzaba un edificio grande terminado en un tejado, partido a la mitad por una especie de rayo que Mystogan sospechaba que sería del demonio que les había atacado en la playa. A sus espaldas, un poco lejos, se alzaban unos muros bajos, y al otro lado el mar lamía las rocas de la muralla. La fortaleza se adentraba en el mar al encontrarse situada en un cabo rocoso. El patio de armas donde estaban era muy ancho, pero la zona de su izquierda había quedado impracticable al derribarse las torres y la muralla por el combate entre los dos poderosos magos.

– Es mi deber derrotarte. No puedo perder. Te sugiero que aunque ponga en peligro mi vida, uses tu mejor ataque. Yo lo voy a hacer – dijo Mystogan, y sus cinco báculos comenzaron a girar a su espalda formando un círculo cuyo centro era el mismo. Se ladeó y puso una mano sobre su corazón, mientras extendía el brazo derecho y apuntaba con su sexto báculo, la espada que solo era empuñadura, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Saynar. Éste sonrió y aceptó el desafío. Colocó su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo. Entre sus dedos, el ojo se iluminó con un brillo rojizo.

Mystogan puso toda su magia en ese ataque que estaba preparando. Su aura se volvió de un color azul puro que iluminó la noche. Enfrente suya, Sainar hizo lo mismo, canalizando su magia hacia su ojo y rodeándose de un aura roja con rayos negros que desgarraban el suelo a su alrededor.

– El camino me lleva hacia la luz del Sol, un viento aviva las llamas del pasado, no hay tiempo para dudar, obedece mi orden y desciende, encadena la oscuridad, quebranta el alma, vuelca mi voluntad en este canto. Arte perdida de la magia secreta de Caelum ¡Kurosu tengoku! – (Cruz de los Cielos) recitó Mystogan con una voz profunda y cargada de poder. Delante de él, se formó una cruz de color azul que giraba lentamente. Su punto central estaba conectado a la empuñadura de Mystogan, de la que brotaban unas hebras azuladas. Los cinco bastones formaron un círculo mágico blanco que rodeaba la cruz. Cuando estuvo formada, se produjo un fogonazo que desintegró el suelo bajo ella y levantó un gran viento, antes de que el ataque saliera disparado hacia Saynar

– Hakai – (Destruir) contestó Saynar simultáneamente. Un rayo formado por hilos de color rojo y negro brotó de entre sus dedos, y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Mystogan. La cruz azul y blanca chocó con el rayo rojo y negro en el centro del patio, iniciándose un forcejeo entre ambos poderes. La fuerza de arrastre del viento y de la magia se multiplicó por diez, haciendo volar por el aire rocas y desgarrando lentamente las paredes y el suelo que les rodeaban. Mystogan y Saynar resistían como podían el empuje de sus magias en conflicto, con los pies apuntalados en la tierra.

El choque llegó a su punto culmen cuando con un grito ambos magos lanzaron sus últimas reservas de magia. El suelo del patio comenzó a destruirse y el alto edificio de su izquierda se derrumbó. La parte alta del mismo salió volando, perdiéndose en el mar. Lo mismo ocurrió con las paredes que les rodeaban.

"Es el mejor rival que he encontrado en toda mi vida" pensó Mystogan orgulloso.

"Supongo que éste es un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro para sobar" pensó Saynar con sueño.

Los dos poderes, incapaces de superarse el uno al otro, se fusionaron y explotaron, envolviendo todo el cabo, el mar y parte de la playa en una luz azul y roja que se tragó también a ambos magos. Luego, rocas, arena, edificios y agua salieron disparados estrellándose con estrépito a cientos de metros de distancia cuando los ataques se dispersaron, siendo arrastrados en una vorágine destructiva en la que ambos magos también quedaron atrapados.

.

El grupo de Natsu (inconsciente) estaba reunido en la playa. Nadie se mostraba sorprendido por el estado del peli rosa, aunque la preocupación variaba de unos nakamas a otros desde la casi indiferencia de Laxus a la absoluta preocupación de Erza. Pero sí estaban sorprendidos de la presencia de Lucy.

– Chicos, ésta es Lucy. Es la única maga de Celestial Spirit que ha sobrevivido y aunque pesa una barbaridad es un poco fuerte – informó Happy. Erza siguió vendando las heridas de Natsu, pues Lucy y ella ya se habían presentado y habían hecho buenas migas al momento. Erza no había tenido en cuenta que ella y Happy estuvieran huyendo dejando atrás al dragon slayer cuando se los cruzó en el túnel, ya que fue el propio Natsu quien les había obligado a marcharse. Su deber como maga clase S era ser lo más justa y objetiva posible al tratar con magos de otros gremios, y así había actuado. Superado ese posible rencor, el resto había sido muy sencillo. Lucy le había contado con comentarios ocasionales de Happy lo que había visto de la pelea de Natsu contra Acturius, las crías e Îsos, y los detalles que ahora conocían del enemigo. Ella no había hablado, pero había prestado atención a toda la información y se había sentido impresionada por el aguante de su Natsu y su nuevo poder.

– ¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS GORDA GATO INMUNDO! – gritó Lucy echa una furia mientras pellizcaba con furia las mejillas del neko volador.

– Encantado de conocerte Lucy. Yo soy Gray Fullbuster. Espero que el idiota del cabeza de llamas no te haya causado problemas – dijo Gray tendiéndole la mano.

– No… de hecho él nos ha salvado la vida ahí dentro, en la cueva. Aunque claro, si no hubiésemos entrado como yo dije no habría ocurrido nada de esto. Por cierto… ¿dónde está tu camisa? – contestó ella con una gota en la cabeza.

– ¡Aye! – comentó quien todos sabemos.

– ¡Joder, siempre me pasa lo mismo! – gritó Gray mientras corría por la playa buscando su ropa.

– Bienvenida. Espero que seas mínimamente fuerte. Soy Laxus – fue todo el saludo del Dreyar, sin tenderla la mano y medio ignorándola.

– Etto… sí. Quiero decir, no sé como de fuerte seré, lo siento, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Un placer – respondió ella nerviosamente.

– Como siempre sólo le importa la fuerza – comentó Happy

– Mucho gusto, Lucy. Soy Jack Minastir. Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tus nakamas, aunque estos animales que tengo por compañeros no digan nada. Si necesitas algo, estaremos encantados de apoyarte. Al menos los que somos empáticos – dijo Jack, que añadió lo último lanzando una significativa mirada a Laxus, que levantó un puño amenazadoramente. Jack la estrechó la mano apresuradamente y se escondió detrás de Mira asustado.

– Se la está jugando – comentó Happy.

– Encantada Lucy. Estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas – saludó Mira parándose junto a la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

– ¡Eres Mirajane! ¡La chica portada de la revista Hechicero Semanal! – comprendió Lucy de pronto mientras sacudía una y otra vez su mano, encantada de haber conocido a la bella modelo. Al escuchar eso Jack se puso muy rojo y soltó un puñetazo a Gray, que pasaba por su lado corriendo aún sin camisa. La razón de sus nervios era que tenía varias de esas revistas en las que Mira era portada escondidas en un cajón, pero si ella lo descubría su vida llegaría prematura y dolorosamente a su fin. Asique usó el puñetazo de escusa para iniciar una pelea y que nadie reparara que estaba totalmente rojo.

– ¿Pero estás imbécil o qué? Ya sabía yo que pasar tanto tiempo con Natsu te derretiría a ti también el cerebro – gritó Gray cabreado mientras ambos rodaban por el suelo golpeándose. Mientras Mirajane y Lucy estaban hablando animadamente sobre algo, y Lucy miraba admirada a la peli blanca.

– Ahí va la demonio engatusando a la nueva – comentó Happy. La "demonio" oyó eso, y apuntó un dedo hacia el pobre neko, que ni se había dado cuenta de que había dicho eso último en alto.

– Evil explosion – dijo la peli blanca sin perder su sonrisa, y una pequeña bola de magia negra se estrelló junto al sitio donde el neko estaba sentado, que salió volando por el aire mientras daba una vuelta tras otra, hasta caer en la arena de la playa cabeza abajo. Cuando consiguió sacar la cabeza, fue arrollado por la bola de golpes y humo que eran Jack y Gray, que seguían peleando.

– ¡Natsu ayúdame! – suplicó el peli azul mientras intentaba escapar.

Después de ese breve momento de calma, la preocupación por el estado de Natsu y el desconocimiento del número y paradero de enemigos se volvió a hacer patente en el grupo. Decidieron que era un buen momento para moverse, asique emprendieron el camino de regreso al punto de encuentro atravesando la selva. Erza aceptó que fuera Jack el que llevara ahora a Natsu a horcajadas, al fin y al cabo eran primos, y si algo pasaba ella estaba más descansada para combatir que Jack, que había combatido dos veces ese día. Los siete compañeros de Fairy Tail y Lucy llegaron al punto de encuentro un rato más tarde, esperando que Mystogan hubiera vuelto. Desde allí se tenía una buena visión de toda la costa sur de la isla, pero al ser de noche no se podía ver gran cosa.

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos dividimos y buscamos a Mystogan, o nos quedamos aquí? – preguntó Gray para romper el incómodo silencio de duda que se había asentado en el grupo.

– No sería buena idea. Odio admitir esto, pero hasta no saber la situación deberemos confiar que Mystogan sea lo bastante fuerte para apañárselas solo – contestó Laxus mientras apoyaba la espalda en uno de los árboles.

En ese momento, muy lejos al oeste, a unos ocho kilómetros de donde se encontraban, es decir, cerca del extremo oeste de la alargada isla, hubo un fogonazo. Todos se pusieron en pie de un salto y miraron en esa dirección asombrados porque sentían la magia pese a la distancia que los separaba. Unos momentos más tarde, una enorme explosión de color azul y rojo iluminó el cielo nocturno, seguida segundos más tarde de un fuerte sonido semejante al de un edificio enorme desplomándose. Incluso una pequeña ráfaga de presión mágica y aire desplazado los alcanzó, moviendo las copas de los árboles y sus ropas.

– Mystogan – murmuró Jack con los ojos abiertos de par en par, listo para salir corriendo hacia allí.

– Espera Jack. Está demasiado lejos, tardaríamos mucho en llegar allí con todos esos bosques de por medio – argumentó acertadamente Gray.

– No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Happy ¿puedes llevarme hasta ese sitio, o cerca de allí? – pidió Jack mirando al neko volador. Pero Happy miró preocupado a Natsu, que todavía no había despertado ni daba signos de hacerlo en el futuro cercano. Jack reparó en su mirada, comprendiendo que la preocupación del peli azul era algo normal – Lo siento compañero, es lógico que quieras estar cerca de Natsu, no debí haberte pedido esto. Iré a pie yo solo, así si pasa algo solo yo estaré en peligro – concluyó Jack intentando sonreír para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

– Manda huevos… no vas a parar hasta ver si Mystogan está bien. Me encargaré yo. Con mi magia puedo desplazarme a gran velocidad. Quedaos aquí hasta que vuelva – dijo Laxus poniéndose en pie. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se alejó rápidamente convertido en una centella. La primera en hablar fue Erza.

– Ha cambiado mucho – dijo mientras dejaba por primera vez de mirar a Natsu. Eso provocó unas tenues sonrisas en casi todos sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lucy extrañada.

– Que antes era mucho más agresivo y borde – contestó Happy comiendo un pescado. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Más? – preguntó Lucy con la cara blanca. Eso provocó unas divertidas carcajadas en sus compañeros. Incluso Jack y Erza, más ausentes y preocupados que los demás se rieron con alegría al ver la reacción de la rubia – Perdón, no debería hablar mal de alguien a quien acabo de conocer. Como sea, llamaré a Horologium para que podamos cenar algo todos. La comida nos durará hasta mañana por la noche solo, pero así puedo ser de ayuda – añadió ella sacando una llave dorada.

Mientras Gray y Erza observaban interesados y hacían preguntas a Lucy sobre las magias conocía, Jack se sentó con los pies colgando por el barranco, mirando hacia el lugar donde debía estar Mystogan.

– Estoy bien – dijo, adivinando que la peli blanca como siempre le habría seguido. Y era verdad. Saber que Laxus estaba de camino le tranquilizaba más que si hubiera ido él mismo. Confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de su compañero.

– Me he dado cuenta que te gusta quedarte observando los paisajes de los sitios a los que vamos. Mystogan y tú sois iguales en eso – se rió la peli blanca sentándose a su lado. Jack se rió suavemente por la comparativa. Era verdad, a él también le gustaba a veces separarse de sus compañeros y del barullo para pensar con tranquilidad o admirar los bellos paisajes de Fiore.

– Espero que Natsu se recupere pronto. Esto no es lo mismo sin él – comentó el peli castaño.

– Ara, ara, claro no es lo mismo… pero antes tú iniciaste una pelea un tanto curiosa con Gray – comentó Mira con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa falsamente dulce. Jack tragó saliva e intentó disimular el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él.

– Es que me apetecía iniciar una pelea con él – contestó intentando controlar su voz.

– ¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás seguro que no estabas rojo como un tomate antes de eso? – cuestionó ella abriendo los ojos.

– Imaginas cosas – dijo Jack desviando la mirada.

– Casualmente te pusiste rojo cuando Lucy me dijo lo de las revistas – añadió ella, con un tono peligroso. Jack se había llevado suficientes palizas, ataques y golpes accidentales de la peli blanca para saber lo que ese tono encerraba: dolor. Mira ahora podía ser un ángel, pero una parte de ella seguía siendo la demonio. Entonces se le ocurrió una medio verdad con la que podía salir del paso.

 **Unas semanas atrás, en Magnolia.**

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio. Natsu, Gray y Jack estaban compitiendo por ver quién aguantaba más tiempo la respiración. De momento, el récord lo tenía Natsu con casi tres minutos aguantando. En ese momento entró Elfman por la puerta con un fajo de revistas en las manos

– ¡Habéis visto quién es la portada de la revista Hechicero Semanal! – gritó orgulloso. Natsu agarró una de las revistas y comprobó que se trataba de Mirajane en bikini y en una postura muy sexy. Aunque el peli rosa, que solamente se veía afectado por los encantos de Erza o sus puños, no se fijó en ese detalle. Jack en cambió sí se fijó, y echó humo por las orejas al verlo. Elfman no se dio cuenta y siguió gritando – ESA ES MI NE CHAN ¡UN HOMBRE!

 **Vuelta al presente**

– Y eso fue lo que pasó– concluyó Jack hábilmente.

– Ya veo… mi hermanito Elfman se acaba de meter en un buen lío – comentó Mira con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos reluciendo peligrosamente. Jack se sintió mal por su amigo peli blanco. Pero tampoco demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, se había librado de una buena… o eso pensaba él.

.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el cabo testigo de la lucha final entre Mystogan y Saynar estaba totalmente destrozado. EL mar embravecido regresó con violencia cuando cesó el efecto tsunami que la explosión generó. Todos los edificios y la roca menos dura habían sido destruidos o lanzados bien lejos. La arena de la playa se había volado junto con las capas de debajo, creando una pequeña bahía que ahora lamía la tierra donde se iniciaba el bosque que cubría con su manto casi toda la isla. Unas pocas aristas de roca golpeadas por las furiosas olas era todo lo que quedaba de la formación creada por la naturaleza durante miles de años. En dos de ellas, Mystogan y Saynar se mantenían en pie, con las ropas desgarradas, jadeantes y agotados. El brazo que el mago clase S había usado estaba lleno de sangre, se había roto por la presión de la explosión, y algunas partes de su piel habían desaparecido por los jirones de la maldición de destrucción de su rival que le habían alcanzado cuando sus magias colapsaron. El resto de su cuerpo también tenía heridas, y su pie derecho se había dislocado por el esfuerzo que había hecho para no salir volando.

Enfrente de él, Saynar no estaba mucho mejor. Varias costras de color azulado cubrían algunas zonas de su cuerpo que quedaban a la vista por las rajas de su ropa. Sangraba con profusión por varios lugares del torso y los brazos, y los dedos de la mano que había usado para dirigir su ataque estaban rotos. También se había dislocado el pie por la misma razón que Mystogan.

Ambos estaban realmente heridos, a consecuencia de la explosión que los había envuelto. Solo su increíble resistencia física y su magia había logrado sacarles con vida de allí, y se mantenían en pie por voluntad pura. Se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras, y braceando en el agua, pues solamente las dos aristas de roca donde habían estado habían quedado en pie, acabaron en la única plataforma que se mantenía en lo que antes era el orgulloso cabo. Era lisa, y tenía cinco metros de largo y tres de ancho. Debía estar echa de algún material resistente a la magia. Después de mirarla, Mystogan comprendió que debió ser una de las puertas de la fortaleza, que había acabado tumbada y había protegido la piedra de debajo de la explosión. Su peso y resistencia habían impedido que saliera volando.

Recibió un puñetazo de la mano que todavía funcionaba de Saynar en la quijada. Dejó escapar un gruñido y respondió soltando un directo a la cara del peli castaño con el brazo que no tenía roto. Saynar volvió a golpearle, esta vez en el estómago. Mystogan hincó una rodilla en la piedra, pero aprovechando esa postura soltó un gancho al mentón de Saynar, al que se le movió el cuello para arriba con un chasquido. Ambos, con sus últimas fuerzas, encajaron dos directos a sus respectivas mandíbulas, y cayeron simultáneamente de espaldas sobre el suelo. Se quedaron un par de minutos en esa postura, incapaces de ponerse en pie, jadeantes. Les dolía todo el cuerpo, estaban hechos una mierda, sin magia… pero se sentían felices.

– Supongo que éste es nuestro límite – reconoció Mystogan poniendo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

– Maldición, creo que hemos empatado – admitió Saynar soltando un prolongado suspiro. Después de unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a reír, aunque tuvieron que parar porque les dolía. "No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí" pensó Mystogan sorprendido por el sonido de su risa. Después de otro corto silencio roto solo por quejidos de dolor de ambos y el susurro del mar, que ya se había calmado, Saynar siguió hablando – Si hemos empatado eso significa que me has derrotado, y que yo te he derrotado. Te contaré lo que te prometí.

– Te lo agradezco. Pero también podrías considerar que ambos perdimos – dijo Mystogan, dejando a su elección la decisión de pasar a un "enemigo" información que podría ser usada en su contra.

– No te preocupes, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, pienso tirarme los próximos dos días durmiendo como un bebé. Y creo que el tuyo también, con lo heridos que estamos no podremos pelear en un tiempo – le tranquilizó Saynar, que siguió hablando – La historia de mi pasado es larga, y no me trae buenos recuerdos, pero creo que bastará con que te diga que yo era feliz hasta que, cuando tenía quince años, un grupo de la Iglesia de Zeref mató a mi madre. Unos meses más tarde, una sección del gremio oscuro Armageddon, que rinde culto a Acnologia, el dragón negro del fin de los tiempos, destruyó mi hogar y mató a mis amigos y a mi padre. Sólo yo escapé vivo, pero me persiguieron y me capturaron. Como castigo, decidieron torturarme antes de matarme y me arrancaron los ojos – la voz de Saynar estaba cargada de tristeza, y de rabia. Mystogan se sentía identificado con su deseo de venganza por perder todo lo que te importaba en la vida. Inconscientemente, el mago clase S había apretado el puño de la mano izquierda y rechinaba los dientes – Pero alguien me salvó y masacró a los que me perseguían. Luego me curó, me entrenó, me dio un hogar y un propósito en la vida. Sustituyó mis ojos perdidos por otros ojos, creados por él, con el poder de la maldición de la destrucción que me has visto usar, y así pude volver a ver. Le debo todo, quien soy, lo que soy y lo que tengo. Por eso estoy con esta gente. No comparto muchas de las cosas que hacen, me niego a matar a gente inocente, y solo mato a quienes mi señor y salvador marca como graves peligros para sus planes – reconoció con un suspiro, y cerró sus ojos – Tú eras el tercer nombre que me marcó como objetivo a matar, y me contó todo lo que sabía de ti. Por eso busqué a Jack Minastir con ayuda de mi compañera, porque sabía que acudirías al rescate de tu alumno.

– Lo teníais todo muy bien planeado. Imagino que tú y alguno de tus compañeros estaba vigilando la playa mientras peleábamos contra vuestro demonio, y después te pusiste en camino en la dirección hacia la que mi aprendiz y su compañera huyeron – dedujo Mystogan.

– Efectivamente. Mi otro compañero debería haberse enfrentado ya al otro mago más fuerte de tu grupo, el nieto de Makarov… Laxus Dreyar. No le deseo ningún mal, pero lo más probable es que esté muerto. Es menos fuerte que yo, pero igualmente es muy poderoso – contestó Saynar. Mystogan procesó toda esa información, demasiado cansado para idear planes en ese momento – Tskkk… he hablado más de lo que debía. Dije que solo te contaría a quién debía mi vida y por qué – recordó Saynar que soltó un resoplido.

– Tienes razón. ¿Quién es esa persona a la que tanto debes? – preguntó Mystogan con sincera curiosidad. La descripción que le había dado de samaritano y justiciero del jefe de ese grupo de demonios, humanos con habilidades demoníacas y humanos no encajaba con las accones de su grupo. Saynar levantó ligeramente el cuello, y los ojos de ambos magos hicieron contacto visual.

– No se trata de una persona si te soy sincero… es un demonio, y su nombre es Titán – contestó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se han reagrupado, salvo Mystogan. El próximo capítulo será un capítulo de transición entre esta primera mitad del arco y la segunda mitad, que será mínimo de otros cuatro capítulos, donde se desarrollarán las peleas finales de esta saga.**

 **Natsu fue llevado al límite, y al final está inconsciente y no sabemos si haber usado durante tanto tiempo el Dragón Carmesí le podría pasar factura. Pequeño spoiler, en el próximo capítulo recobrará la conciencia y llegará el momento tan largamente esperado. De todos modos, Gildarts le avisó que usarlo durante mucho tiempo ponía en peligro su vida ¿tendrá alguna consecuencia? ¿O sería una mentira del pelirrojo?**

 **Y por último, parece ser que hemos conocido el nombre de la mente detrás de las acciones de este grupo en la isla Atlan. ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? En los próximos capítulos se aclarará todo**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews, que me gustaría que hubiera unas pocas más, aunque realmente no me quita el sueño. Voy a tomarme como ya dije un tiempo de descanso, pero pronto seguiré con la historia. Creo que es un buen momento para dejaros a todos con la intriga por lo que está por venir ;)**


	19. Una vida a tu lado

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **¿Qué tal, como habéis estado? Estoy de vuelta. Dije que me tomaría un descanso, que se ha alargado demasiado porque he estado muy liado con el trabajo, mi tiempo libre y mi fic de One Piece, pero ahora ya vuelvo con éste y vuelvo con ganas y nuevas y grandes ideas.**

 **Muchos me habéis comentado el tema del protagonismo de Natsu y Jack. Es evidente, y lo dije casi desde el primer momento, este es un fic poco usual de muy larga duración, con un objetivo de más de 1 millón de palabras en total y muchos arcos nuevos o modificados. El protagonismo de Natsu, tan intenso en otros geniales fics, aquí está un poco más diluido. Quizá choque o no termine de gustar a algunos lectores que Jack, un AC, tenga tanto protagonismo y sea el segundo protagonista de la historia… y yo lo entiendo. Pero debéis entender que es mi fic, y decidí escribirlo así porque es así como me gusta. Me gusta tener más de un protagonista único, Jack es un personaje sobre el que me gusta escribir tanto como sobre Natsu, me gusta tener varios secundarios importantes, como Laxus, Gildarts, Mystogan, Erza y Mirajane, y en un futuro Lucy y Gray, que tengan sus momentos e incluso capítulos de protagonismo, y me gusta hacer giros de trama inesperados y sorprendentes. Es por esa razón por la que escribo, si no pudiera escribir así, como me gusta… no lo haría.**

 **Espero que sigáis disfrutando de mi fic, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí a los y las que lo hayáis hecho, y para que estéis tranquilos, ahora el protagonismo de Natsu es y será mayor que en los primeros capítulos, en los cuales tenía que explicar el origen y el pasado de Jack, del primer equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y muchas otras cosas.**

 **Y ya por último, agradecería un montón que me dejarais reviews. Llevamos más de 3000 visualizaciones del fic, y de más de 600 lectores, con que uno de cada 10 dejara su opinión, sea por review o mp, imaginaos. Yo seguiré escribiendo esto encantado aunque solo me lo agradezcan 10 personas, pero mi labor es más agradable si cuento con vuestro apoyo. Como digo siempre, éste fic está hecho para vosotros, y sin vuestra participación, está incompleto.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **UNA VIDA A TU LADO**

 **.**

– Mi otro compañero debería haberse enfrentado ya al otro mago más fuerte de tu grupo, el nieto de Makarov… Laxus Dreyar. No le deseo ningún mal, pero lo más probable es que esté muerto. Es menos fuerte que yo, pero igualmente es muy poderoso – había contestado Saynar. Mystogan procesó toda esa información, demasiado cansado para idear planes en ese momento – Tskkk… he hablado más de lo que debía. Dije que solo te contaría a quién debía mi vida y por qué – había recordado después un agotado Saynar, que soltó un resoplido mientras hablaba.

– Tienes razón. ¿Quién es esa persona a la que tanto debes? – había contestado Mystogan con sincera curiosidad. La descripción que le había dado Saynar con respecto a su salvador, de samaritano y justiciero… siendo como era el jefe de ese grupo de demonios, humanos con habilidades demoníacas y humanos medio tarados no encajaba con las acciones de su grupo, ni con sus miembros, con la excepción del propio Saynar.

Saynar levantó ligeramente el cuello, y los ojos de ambos magos hicieron contacto visual.

– No se trata de una persona si te soy sincero… es un demonio, y su nombre es Titán – contestó, sin esperar otra reacción más que el asentimiento por parte de Mystogan.

Pero Mystogan conocía ese nombre. Lo recordaba demasiado bien, y maldecía al alma sin corazón a la que pertenecía dicho nombre. Demasiado cansado para moverse, el mago de clase S apretó los dientes, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un siseo de rabia al comprender hasta que punto el peligro era real. A Saynar no se le escapó su reacción, y aunque tampoco podía moverse, siguió hablando.

– Veo que el nombre no te es desconocido – añadió.

– No, no me es desconocido – respondió Mystogan mientras intentaba calmarse, para poder así hacer la pregunta más importante de toda su vida – ¿Sabes si él está en la isla? – preguntó intentando aparentar estar calmado.

– No… no está aquí, puedes estar tranquilo. Aquí solo estamos unos cuantos de sus oficiales. Ni siquiera trajo al CTD – respondió Saynar con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa. Mystogan no sabía lo que quería decir con las siglas CTD, seguramente a alguna guardia de élite del misterioso enemigo de Fairy Tail, pero el saber que Titán no estaba allí le daba una enorme tranquilidad. Ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail podía derrotar actualmente a alguien como él. Mystogan estaba convencido de que, en todo Fiore, solo God Serena, el Primer Mago Santo, el Presidente del Consejo Mágico cuyo nombre se mantenía oculto, y Edward Iceberg, el Segundo Mago Santo, podían plantar cara con alguna posibilidad de victoria al misterioso ser hecho de sombras. Ahora sí, una vez conocida esa información, decidió contarle la verdad sobre su amado señor a Saynar.

– Cuídate de Titán. La cara que has conocido de él no es la real… él mató a una mujer a la que consideraba como de mi familia… aunque nunca se lo demostré. Tiene minas llenas de esclavos en distintos lugares de Ishgar. Y lo que planea en ésta isla solo traerá la muerte a millones de personas en los dos continentes – contestó Mystogan intentando no poner reproche en su voz. Saynar soltó un suspiro largo al escuchar esa descripción.

– Sé lo que ha hecho. Eso es algo que sé perfectamente. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que le debo todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy en esta vida. Aunque no apruebe lo que hace, tiene sus razones para hacerlo hasta donde yo entiendo. No te explicaré cuáles son, tengo sueño y quiero dormir, pero seguiré luchando por él pase lo que pase. Aunque nunca dejaré de ser yo mismo, y actuaré cuando pueda de acuerdo a mi moral. Pero le debo todo, y siempre le seré leal – concluyó Saynar.

– Respeto esa lealtad, es tu decisión. Buenas noches – respondió Mystogan, que sabía que la conversación no llevaría a ninguna parte y no quería "enemistarse" con el enemigo que tan buena y justa pelea le había dado. Ahora, solucionar el problema que encerraba la isla dependía de Natsu, Jack, y el resto de magos de los gremios que siguiesen vivos en la isla.

 **.**

Laxus, después de dejar a Natsu y a los demás en el punto de reunión, avanzó convertido en centella a gran velocidad por los bosques de la isla, y después de unos minutos llegó hasta los restos de lo que fue la playa de esa zona de la isla. Por el camino había recogido una capa semi destruida que reconoció como la de Mystogan. Ahora el mar cubría toda esa zona, hundida por la explosión del ataque final de los dos poderosos magos. Por el camino había visto varias zonas con árboles caídos o cráteres en el suelo, que eran más resultados de la pelea entre ambos magos. Al llegar, pudo ver en una pequeña superficie de rocas de lo que parecía haber sido un acantilado de gran tamaño, dos cuerpos tirados. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí nadando.

.

Volvemos al punto de encuentro en el que Jack, Mirajane y Gray estaban sentados junto a una hoguera, y a unos metros de ellos, Erza y Happy velaban a un inconsciente Natsu. Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Laxus se había marchado, y no habían tenido más noticias de él, ni ataques enemigos ni ninguna clase de contratiempo.

Habían acordado hacer turnos de guardia dobles, primero Jack y Happy, luego Gray y Mirajane. A Erza no había forma de soltarla de la mano del peli rosa, asique la dejaron por imposible.

– ¿Creéis que estará bien? – preguntó Jack a sus dos compañeros de fogata. Mirajane se quedó con un dedo en la barbilla con actitud pensativa, y Gray soltó un bostezo mientras estiraba el cuerpo hacia atrás.

– Cuanto más tiempo esté así, menos guerra dará – contestó, fingiendo no estar preocupado por el cabeza de llamas.

– A lo mejor Natsu es como una de esas princesas de cuento que necesitan un beso de amor de su princesa de plateada armadura para despertarse – sugirió Mirajane aparentando inocencia en la superficie, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisilla diabólica. Erza reaccionó a eso olfateando el aire como un animal, para después lanzar una mirada de odio a la peli blanca mientras rechinaba las mandíbulas como si de un lobo se tratase. Pero no se lanzó sobre ella, simplemente se quedó en esa postura unos segundos para después volver a centrar su atención en Natsu. Mirajane soltó una risita, pero no dijo nada más. Ella también estaba preocupada por todos los sucesos de ese larguísimo día, pero una parte de ella, la que le quedaba de Demonio, disfrutaba mucho haciendo de rabiar a sus amigos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, los cuidados de Erza dieron sus frutos. El peli rosa comenzó a moverse y a quejarse débilmente. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron rápida y atropelladamente en torno a Natsu y Erza.

Finalmente, Natsu comenzó a toser mientras se incorporaba con esfuerzo, ayudado por la pelirroja en todo momento. Sus manos en ningún instante se separaron. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras boqueaba intentando respirar, y luego la debilidad lo volvió a invadir y tuvo que ser sujetado por Erza y Jack mientras le tumbaban de nuevo sobre las mantas donde le habían improvisado una rudimentaria cama.

– Chicos… tengo hambre – fue lo primero que dijo con una débil sonrisa. Jack y Mirajane se rieron con fuerza mientras Happy se tiraba al cuello de Natsu muy contento. Gray no dijo nada, y Erza tuvo que contenerse para no noquearle en el momento por decir eso. Después de un minuto, Natsu miró con una débil sonrisa a la pelirroja, que no tardó mucho en corresponderla mientras apretaba su mano, ignorando su habitual timidez para ese tipo de cosas. A Jack no se le escapó el gesto, y se subió a Happy al hombro mientras agarraba de la mano a Mira y de los pelos a Gray, que chilló sorprendido por el tirón y por ser arrastrado por el suelo.

– Nos vamos a montar guardia. Primo, me alegro de que estés bien. Intentad descansar – dijo Jack sonriente, mientras a rastras y empujones se llevaba de allí a Gray, que aún no había comprendido nada. Mira, que por una vez no hizo ningún comentario morboso, les siguió con una sonrisita. Quizás, porque sabía la importancia de ese momento para sus dos compañeros. Descendieron a la terraza inferior de la falda montañosa en la que estaban, a unos treinta metros de distancia de sus compañeros, lugar que Jack y Mirajane juzgaron suficientemente lejano para dejarles intimidad.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado** "Tsubasa Aru mono ost"

Mientras tanto, Erza seguía observando a Natsu preocupada por su salud.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntaba ella una y otra vez.

– Sí. Pero estoy muy cansado, necesito comida. Usé el Modo Carmesí durante demasiado tiempo, Gildarts me dijo que hacer eso podía poner en peligro mi vida – reconoció Natsu mientras se sentaba con ayuda de la pelirroja, que le miró alarmada y mucho más asustada que antes – Pero estoy bien, aunque muy cansado – se apresuró a añadir Natsu con una gran sonrisa, que consiguió relajar a la chica.

– Cuando llegué allí no supe que pensar. Todo este día ha ido de mal en peor… primero creí que habías… sido lastimado, en la playa. Y luego caes inconsciente junto a mí cuando consigo encontrarte – murmuró Erza sentándose más cómodamente junto a él y enterrando la cara entre sus brazos para que Natsu no viera su rostro lleno de dudas.

– Estoy bien. Todos estamos bien ¿verdad? Pues eso es lo único importante. Eso, y que tú estés bien – añadió Natsu mientras agachaba la cabeza. Erza no cambió su posición, pero su cara se tiñó del color de su pelo al escucharle decir aquello. Pero Natsu no había terminado de hablar – Si arriesgué tanto con ese poder nuevo… es porque quiero protegeros. No solo estaba protegiendo a Lucy y Happy allí abajo en la cueva, estaba intentando que no os pasara nada a ninguno de vosotros. Y sobre todo a ti, Erza.

– ¿A mí? – consiguió preguntar ella después de tragar saliva. Natsu asintió sin dejar de mirarse los pies, pero no dijo nada, asique Erza siguió hablando – ¿Por qué dices eso? Creía que para ti yo era una compañera de gremio más.

– ¿Y eso no es importante? No hay nada más importante para mí que mis compañeros, que mi familia – contestó con gran seguridad Natsu. Pero ésa no era la respuesta que Erza había esperado, que, decepcionada y ya casi sin esperanzas, intentó ponerse en pie. Pero fue detenida por la mano en su brazo de Natsu, que había dejado de mirarse los pies y la sostenía una mirada decidida – Ahí abajo podría haber muerto. Después de que derrotase a mi enemigo, llegó un chico que se llamaba Îsos o algo así, distinto a todo a lo que me he enfrentado hasta ahora. Ese tipo al que intenté combatir… era muy muy fuerte. Ni siquiera quiso enfrentarse a mí, pero puede que eso haya sido lo mejor. Gracias a eso estoy vivo. Gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de algo, que de otro modo no podría haberme dado cuenta.

– ¿De qué te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Erza volviéndose a sentar junto a él. Natsu se había armado de valor para dar la respuesta, pero por una vez pensó antes de hablar, y decidió asegurar su propia vida antes de dar el gran paso.

– Antes de que te lo diga… debes prometerme que no me golpearás – contestó Natsu, mientras se alejaba un poco de ella como precaución. Lo que su exhausto cuerpo le permitió, o sea, unos diez centímetros.

– ¿Por qué iba a golpearte? ¡Ya la has liado! – dijo Erza alzando el puño y con su clásica mirada amenazadora. Natsu alzó una temblorosa mano.

– Te prometo que no he liado ninguna… aún. Pero prométeme tú que no me harás daño cuando te diga lo que te voy a decir – volvió a pedir Natsu mientras comenzaba a sudar frío. Erza bajó el puño y observó los alrededores. Luego suspiró y miró a los ojos a Natsu. Si prometía aquello, no podría golpearle, y el peli rosa podía estar usando eso a su favor. Pero su mirada era sincera, nerviosa… y había algo más en ella. Ese algo fue lo que la impulsó a tragarse el orgullo y darle a Natsu lo que quería.

– Te doy mi palabra. Y ahora que recuerdo… en el túnel, querías decirme algo importante ¿era esto? – preguntó la pelirroja. Natsu hizo memoria y recordó exactamente lo que había dicho y sentido antes de perder el conocimiento.

– Sí. Era esto Erza – contestó Natsu intentando ganar tiempo. Tenía miedo, excitación, y muchas ganas de conocer la respuesta de ella. Y al mismo tiempo no quería saber nunca la respuesta. Era la primera vez que se le iba a decir eso a alguien, y no sabía ni cómo hacerlo, ni cómo reaccionaría ella. Pero Natsu era Natsu. Decidió armarse de valor y seguir adelante, como siempre hacía con cualquier desafío que se hubiera encontrado en su vida – Erza hace mucho que nos conocemos… y sé que siempre hemos sido solo amigos. No sé mucho de ti en realidad, y sé que soy un desastre en mil cosas y un montón de ellas nunca podré cambiarlas. Soy impulsivo, temerario, destrozo todo a mi paso y hago que nuestras recompensas en los trabajos caigan en picado. Aunque siempre intento proteger a nuestro gremio y nuestra gente de cualquiera que sea una amenaza para ellos – Erza no dijo nada. No entendía por dónde quería ir Natsu, ella aún no podía imaginarse que lo que el peli rosa estaba intentando hacer era decirle lo que sentía por ella – No soy perfecto. Y tú siempre me golpeas cuando la lío, y haces bien. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran más fáciles, y por ti estaría dispuesto a intentar cambiar. Porque alguien como tú merece solamente lo mejor, eres increíble. La realidad es… lo que intento decir es… que hace mucho tiempo que me gustas, Erza Scarlet. Pero hasta hoy no me he dado cuenta realmente de que quiero protegerte, que haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, y que quiero estar a tu lado para siempre… si tú me quieres ahí.

Las palabras golpearon el cerebro de Erza lentamente. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿A qué estaba jugando Natsu? Pero su cara sonrojada y el brillo de sus ojos bastaban para demostrarla que no era ninguna broma. Era la verdad. Ella no podía terminar de asumirlo, su boca se había desencajado, y no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir. Su silencio no detuvo a Natsu, que estaba decidido a seguir siendo sincero con ella, como lo era con todo el mundo.

– Creo que todo esto empezó cuando me quedé contigo, la noche que saliste corriendo del gremio hace ya tantos años… creo que fue ahí cuando algo cambió. Claro que ahí no lo sabía, y tardé mucho tiempo en comprenderlo. Pero hoy, ahí abajo, cuando creía que iba a morir lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en ti, y en que quería volver a verte. Y no quiero perder un minuto más de mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado. Pero sé… sé que alguien como yo no tiene opciones con una mujer tan perfecta como tú. Entenderé que me digas que no, pero tenía que decirte la verdad. Es lo menos que mereces – concluyó su discurso Natsu, soltando todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Notó que sus manos temblaban, y desvió la vista hacia ellas intentando calmarse. En cuanto hizo eso, Erza se había arrojado a su cuello y le estaba estrechando entre sus brazos con fuerza y con un inmenso cariño. Ella, finalmente, con la voz ronca por la emoción, comenzó a hablar.

– Tú también me gustas – fue lo primero que ella dijo, provocando que a Natsu se le formara una enorme y boba sonrisa en el rostro – No puedo creerme que esto esté pasando de verdad… es como un sueño. Hace mucho tiempo que me gustas idiota… pero era demasiado tímida para reconocerlo, para dar el paso, para admitirlo. Me da igual como seas Natsu. A mí me gustas tal y como eres, y no quiero que cambies nada de ti. Si eres así eres así, el chico que tanto se preocupa por los demás, totalmente leal, fuerte, divertido, revoltoso… y si tengo que seguir golpeándote, seguiré haciéndolo. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera. Yo también daría mi vida por ti – dijo la pelirroja sin separarse de su lado.

– Nunca permitiría que hicieras eso por mí. Encontraríamos la forma de salir adelante, como siempre hemos hecho, sobreviviendo ambos. Lo importante… es que quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado – contestó Natsu separándola y sujetándola por los hombros, mientras se perdía en sus ojos. Erza tragó saliva, y cuando vio que Natsu acercaba su rostro al de ella, cerró los ojos. Natsu se aproximó lentamente, y en un impulso final, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Fue un primer beso un poco torpe al principio, pero muy dulce. Erza respondió con timidez, un poco superada por la situación, y conforme pasaron los segundos, que para ellos se hicieron eterna y maravillosamente largos, Natsu se fue encendiendo. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, atrajo más a Erza hacia él, hasta que ella, superando un poco su timidez, se recolocó, sentándose encima de él, sin perder el contacto de sus labios en ningún momento. Casi simultáneamente, ambos abrieron sus bocas para dejar entrar al otro, pasando de un beso torpe a uno más profundo e intenso. Estuvieron así hasta que se quedaron sin aire, momento en el cual se vieron obligados a separarse para recuperar el aliento. Ambos se miraron, jadeantes y con las mejillas ardiendo, pero inmensamente satisfechos. Era una nueva sensación, diferente a todo lo que habían vivido en su vida, y les había encantado. Erza soltó una risita nerviosa, y Natsu compuso una sonrisa retadora antes de volver a adentrarse en la boca de la pelirroja, que le recibió gustosa.

Llevaban mucho tiempo conteniéndose, sin siquiera saberlo en el caso de Natsu, sin saber que lo que sentían era correspondido por la otra persona en el caso de ambos, y ahora que por fin se habían sincerado el uno con el otro, sentían la necesidad de demostrarse que estaban vivos. Que estaban ahí, juntos, y que aquello era algo real. Asique siguieron por un largo rato con los besos y las caricias, hasta que Natsu se separó de ella mientras jadeaba y apoyaba su frente entre el cuello y la barbilla de la chica, intentando que ella no notara la reacción que su cuerpo había tenido. Ella, por supuesto, al estar sentada encima de él lo había notado, pero sabía que era algo normal. No dijo nada, y sólo le estrechó entre sus brazos, tan feliz por lo que había pasado entre ellos que incluso la asustaba.

En realidad, Natsu estaba intentando serenarse y calmarse. La sesión de besos y caricias cada vez más intensas, y la estrecha cercanía de Erza, le habían llevado a descubrir sensaciones que no imaginaba que pudiera tener. Eso sin mencionar la reacción de su cuerpo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba intentando no hacer, ya que no era un experto en la materia, pero quería y respetaba a Erza lo suficiente como para ser distinto a como era habitualmente, actuando con calma y pensando dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas.

A Erza le había ocurrido algo parecido. En algún momento había hecho desaparecer su clásica armadura plateada, quedando con su blusa y su falda, y si Natsu hubiera seguido, ella no habría encontrado la fuerza de voluntad o las ganas de intentar pararle. Ella agradecía que Natsu hubiese sido el que hubiese detenido aquello. No creía estar preparada para dar el siguiente paso, y menos aún en medio de la misión tan peligrosa en la que se encontraban. Ella era muy consciente de la situación en la que estaban, y de cómo eran ambos de impulsivos para algunas cosas. Natsu se separó un poco más de ella y ella se quitó de encima de él, ayudándole a tumbarse sobre las sábanas. Luego, la pelirroja se tumbó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿No irás a golpearme ahora verdad? – murmuró Natsu finalmente con una pequeña sonrisilla. Ella acortó la distancia entre ambos antes de plantarle un casto beso en los labios, para luego acercar su sensual boca al oído del peli rosa.

– Hoy no. Te lo he prometido, ¿recuerdas? – contestó coquetamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los mechones de pelo rosa que caían sobre su frente.

– Jejej. Si llego a saber antes que besándote no ibas a pegarme más, lo habría hecho hace años – rió Natsu, provocando una falsa furia en Erza, pero que fiel a su palabra no podía golpearle. Aun así, su mano se crispó junto a su cara a modo de advertencia, y Natsu se dio cuenta – Creía que el idiota aquí era yo. ¿Aún no tienes claro lo que siento por ti? ¿Te lo demuestro?

– No sé cómo podrías demostrarme eso… – contestó ella provocadoramente. Natsu rodeó su espalda con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, reanudando la sesión de besos profundos durante un rato, en una batalla de lenguas a la que cada vez se aficionaban más. Finalmente, el agotamiento físico y mágico de Natsu provocaron que tuviera que separarse de ella, se recostara sobre las sábanas, y se quedara dormido con Erza entre sus brazos, que se dio cuenta en ese momento que Natsu había preferido hacer eso con ella antes que ponerse a comer llamas, comida, o a pegarse con Gray y Jack.

Claramente, el peli rosa había madurado. Al menos, para ser Natsu. Erza se estiró cual felina y luego reequipó su armadura, mientras se acomodaba sobre su… ¿su qué? ¿Ahora eran pareja? ¿Eran novios? No habían tenido tiempo de hablarlo, pero si todo salía bien en el día que estaba por llegar, tendrían mucho tiempo para hablarlo.

"Toda la vida" pensó ella mientras se acomodaba junto a él y cerraba los ojos, cayendo dormida en cuestión de segundos.

.

Laxus se subió a la plataforma y se encontró frente a frente con Mystogan. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. A unos metros de distancia, tumbado en el suelo, se encontraba alguien que debía ser un enemigo, y que también lo observaba desde el suelo sin poder moverse siquiera. Parecía que se acababa de despertar de la siesta.

– Mystogan – dijo Laxus a modo de saludo, tendiéndole una tela alargada para que pudiera taparse su conocido rostro. Mystogan no respondió, ni siquiera pudo moverse para cogerlo. Estaba sin fuerzas físicas y mágicas, además de herido. Igual que Saynar – ¿Ese tipo te dio tantos problemas? – preguntó el rubio sentándose de piernas cruzadas a su lado.

– Sabes quién soy ¿verdad? – preguntó finalmente Mystogan.

– Sí. Pero siento un gran respeto hacia ti. No diré una palabra a nadie, puedes estar tranquilo. Siempre y cuando no supongas una amenaza para Fairy Tail – contestó Laxus con sinceridad. Mystogan asintió y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– Estoy en deuda contigo, entonces. Si algún día llego a ser una amenaza, puedes estar seguro de que desapareceré antes de poneros en peligro – contestó el misterioso hombre.

– De acuerdo. Tu alumno, el enano de Jack, estaba preocupado por ti. Voy a llevarte de vuelta con el grupo… ¿qué debería hacer con ese otro tipo? – preguntó Laxus, mientras observaba a Saynar, al que la conversación parecía darle totalmente igual.

– Saynar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Tú y yo ya no podremos hacer nada más en un par de días. Pero tampoco quiero dejarte aquí abandonado – le dijo Mystogan al tal Saynar. El aludido soltó una risita y alzó levemente la cabeza para mirar a Mystogan.

– Me quedo aquí. Éste es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para echar una larga siesta, y si voy con vosotros me molestaréis. He cumplido mi deber dejándote fuera de combate – contestó. Mystogan asintió, e hizo un gesto a Laxus con la mano. Laxus le puso en pie a plomo, y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros para que se agarrara, aunque básicamente Laxus le estaba cargando como si fuera un peso muerto.

– Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver – se despidió Mystogan mientras Laxus comenzaba a llevarle hacia el agua.

– Eso espero yo también. Zzzzzzz – contestó Saynar, que se quedó despreocupadamente dormido casi al segundo de terminar de hablar. Los dos magos emprendieron el lento regreso hacia el punto de encuentro, donde sus demás compañeros les estaban esperando.

.

Lejos de allí, en las cercanías de la cueva donde pululaban las crías de Sawahinait, varias personas se habían agrupado. Alrededor de una fogata se encontraban Elia Ignara, la compañera pequeña y de pelo morado de Saynar, maga de creación de objetos de veneno. También se encontraba allí Îsos, el misterioso chico de aspecto juvenil de pelo rubio y ojos rojos. Una tercera persona, envuelta en una capa de viaje y una capucha, se encontraba junto a ellos. Una cuarta persona estaba sentada con ellos. Se trataba de un hombre robusto y de gran tamaño, de piel extrañamente cuarteada, como si fuera tierra reseca, y tatuajes rojos en los hombros y el pecho descubiertos, que representaban patrones de soles y espirales. Llevaba unos pantalones largos de color negro y botas café. En la cabeza tenía dos grandes cuernos verticales, que delataban su condición de demonio, y una melena de color gris le caía por la espalda hasta por debajo de los hombros. Tenía tres ojos, el tercero de ellos a la altura de la frente, todos ellos de pupila roja e iris de color blanco que le daban un aspecto siniestro. Se pasaba el rato haciendo crujir sus nudillos mientras prestaba atención a lo que el misterioso y malvado joven de pelo rubio les decía.

– Tenemos problemas en el frente del norte con la escoria de Draconia – decía Îsos a sus tres compañeros – Mi padre me ordenó tener todo bajo control en todo momento, y así pienso hacerlo. La señal del experimento llamado Saynar se ha debilitado, su casco debe haberse roto, pero sus ojos siguen funcionando, puedo sentirlos. Tú, mujer, te encargarás de encontrarlo siguiendo la costa. Quiero que lo recuperes para que mi padre pueda conservar su experimento cuando todo esto haya acabado. Proteged a Sawahinait en mi ausencia de las basuras que queden de Fairy Tail. Sabéis lo que os pasará si fracasáis – terminó de informar el rubio, antes de comenzar a levitar y desaparecer de allí sin esperar respuesta por su parte.

– El muchachito se lo tiene muy creído sólo por ser el hijo del Maestro Titán – comentó el hombre encapuchado mientras suspiraba y se ponía en pie.

– Será mejor que no le oiga decir eso si quiere vivir, Iface sama – respondió el demonio robusto de pelo gris. El aludido se quitó la capucha, dejando a la vista una cabeza blanquecina sin rostro muy familiar para todos nosotros, con una larga melena de color púrpura que le caía por la espalda y que llevaba rematada en la parte inferior por una coleta. Unos cuernos verticales le brotaban de los lugares donde debería haber tenido sus orejas.

– Mi caso es diferente al de Acturius. Él era… desechable. Pero a mí no me pueden tocar, soy uno de los Comandantes de nuestro Maestro Titán. Si me mata su cabeza rodaría a continuación, y eso Îsos lo sabe muy bien. Procurad descansar, ahora yo estoy al mando aquí, y mañana vamos a matar a los magos de Fairy Tail que sigan con vida – contestó la cara sin rostro de Iface. El demonio de piel cuarteada asintió, y Elia sonrió, deseando que llegara el día para volver a enfrentarse a esa mujer que se había atrevido a reírse de ella.

– Mirajane, pronto conocerás el verdadero terror – dijo Elia con una sádica sonrisa mientras se tumbaba para dormir. Por su parte, Iface dirigió su cabeza sin cara hacia la luna, recordando una pelea muy reciente.

– Laxus Dreyar… nieto del Quinto Mago Santo. Mañana volveremos a enfrentarnos, y esta vez nada te salvará de mí – juró a la noche el demonio que había combatido en un pasado contra Gildarts y Mystogan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que ha sido un capítulo corto, pero se trata de un capítulo de transición antes de que empecemos el desenlace del arco. Con todo, es uno de los capítulos más importantes que he escrito por lo que todos habéis leído.**

 **¡Por fin ha ocurrido! Sólo hemos necesitado 17 capítulos para que llegara el momento en que Natsu y Erza dieran el paso, pero la espera ha merecido la pena ¿no? A partir de ahora, a mi forma habitual de escribir y de subir capítulos añadiré todos los momentos de romance y de pareja típicos de cualquier pareja.**

 **Ya parecen definidas las peleas para el tercer acto del arco principal de Choque de Dragones. Salvo sorpresas, en el próximo capítulo tendremos los últimos momentos de calma antes de que vuelvan a comenzar las tortas.**

 **El siguiente capítulo no tardará mes y medio. Intentaré subirlo a finales de ésta semana, ya que primero actualizaré Walking Tail y luego subiré un nuevo capi de One Piece.**


	20. Comienza el contraataque

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **A los que estéis siguiendo al día el manga de Fairy Tail, imagino vuestras caras en los últimos capítulos. Se definen con una palabra ¿no? Os puedo asegurar una cosa, esta historia va a tardar años en estar entera, pero os prometo, que no será para nada IGUAL. No soy Mashima, que tuvo hace ya años una idea genial, pero que en fin… ya estamos viendo como está acabando esa idea tan grande que tuvo hace tiempo.**

 **Os prometo, que aquí será distinto. Muy distinto. Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, que también es corto, al ser el nexo que dará inicio a la parte final del arco. Intentaré subir el siguiente lo más rápido posible**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **COMIENZA EL CONTRAATAQUE**

 **.**

Mystogan, ya de nuevo con su cara cubierta, y Laxus, emprendieron el camino de regreso. El nieto de Makarov hizo gala de lo buen mago que era al ser capaz de transportar a Mystogan en su forma de centella, sin causarle ninguna descarga eléctrica, lo que indicaba que dominaba hasta ese punto su magia. Por el camino, hablaron poco, pero Laxus interrogó rápidamente a Mystogan sobre su pelea con Saynar, y Mystogan le contó por encima algunas cosas, sin entrar en detalles. En una pausa que hicieron porque Mystogan estaba incluso mareado por el agotamiento y las heridas, Laxus aprovechó para hablar de su pelea.

– Me he enfrentado antes a algo jodidamente extraño. Y era… fuerte. Muy fuerte, el resto de debiluchos que tenemos aquí no podrán con él. Si tu no estás en condiciones para pelear, necesitaré un par de consejos Mystogan – dijo Laxus mientras se masajeaba el hombro.

– ¿Algo? – preguntó Mystogan. Ese algo, indicaba que no debía ser humano. Casi sin ninguna duda, visto lo que estaban encontrando en la isla, Laxus hablaba de un demonio.

– Sí. No me dijo su nombre, y llevaba una túnica y capucha, pero al pelear con él le destrocé parte de sus ropas, y vi lo que había debajo. Tenía cuernos, era de piel pálida… y no tenía rostro – contestó Laxus.

– Sé de quién se trata… me he enfrentado a él antes. Laxus, ese ser es un demonio, el único oficial que escapó vivo o que no fue arrestado el día que cumplimos la misión SS. El día que apareció Titán… el día en que murió Estella – contestó Mystogan, hablando aún lentamente.

– ¿Es una amenaza? ¿Para el resto? – preguntó Laxus en voz más baja.

– Yo podría derrotarle empleándome a fondo… pero yo ya no puedo pelear. Todo depende de ti. Creo que eres el único que podrá derrotarle – contestó Mystogan mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

– Así sea – sentenció Laxus.

– Una cosa más… no sé cuánto poder habrá mostrado contigo, pero mi magia de sueño no tenía efecto en él. Se enfrentó a Gildarts a la defensiva, pero dándole pelea, y usaba maldiciones de magia negra, se convertía en una sombra, explosiones y rayos de energía negra… y tenía dos hoces afiladas que sin duda tienen algún poder propio – le explicó Mystogan.

– Más o menos lo mismo que ha usado contra mí. Sin duda, se guardará un par de ases bajo la manga, pero me ocuparé de que ese demonio no vea otra noche si en verdad es tan peligroso para el resto de idiotas – concluyó el diálogo el nieto de Makarov

Un largo rato más tarde, llegaron a la terraza inferior al lugar donde estaban acampados, y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Jack, Gray, Happy, Mirajane y Lucy allí. Lucy, Mira y y Happy estaban dormidos desde hacía rato, mientras que Jack, nada más ver a Mystogan se tiró sobre él derribándolo en el proceso

– ¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa? – murmuró Gray mientras quitaba a Jack de encima del mago enmascarado y ayudaba a Laxus a ponerlo nuevamente en pie.

– Perdón, me alegré demasiado al ver que estabas bien – reconoció con una sonrisa avergonzada Jack.

– No tiene importancia. ¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Dónde están Natsu y Erza? – preguntó Mystogan mientras entre Laxus y Gray le apoyaban en un árbol para que pudiera estar sentado pero descansando. A nadie se le escapó que seguía llamando por sus nombres a sus compañeros. Miradas incómodas fue toda la repuesta que el mago de clase S recibió.

.

Natsu estaba dormido con Erza entre sus brazos, también dormida, pudo comprobar Laxus después de subir en el más absoluto silencio para que la nueva pareja no se percatara de su presencia. Una vez comprobado que no iban a interrumpir nada por subir de nuevo y estar todos agrupados, bajó lentamente el terraplén. Para él, era una sorpresa muy positiva. No deseaba ningún mal a Erza, a la que de hecho apreciaba ligeramente. Se arrepentía de haberla tratado mal en el pasado, porque cuando Laxus comenzó a abrir sus ojos y ser más amable con sus compañeros, comprobó que la mayor preocupación de Erza era la misma que la suya; proteger el gremio por encima de todo.

Era algo que le hacía empatizar con ella.

Y en el caso de Natsu, el día que se enfrentó a él, aunque perdió, se ganó su respeto, aunque era algo que Laxus no admitiría ni para sí mismo. Natsu era inconsciente, inmaduro, y sólo un poco fuerte, nada que ver con él mismo, Erza o Mystogan… pero su tenacidad y su capacidad de ir más allá era algo que no podía ignorar.

Por todo eso y algunas cosas más, no podía evitar alegrarse por ellos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, llegó hasta donde sus compañeros esperaban tranquilamente y en silencio su regreso.

– Vía libre. Podemos subir, no están haciendo nada – informó Laxus.

– Vaya empanado – contestó Gray con una sonrisilla superior mientras se ponía en pie y se echaba a Happy al hombro.

– Pessssscado – murmuró él en sueños, mientras comenzaba a babear la ropa del peli negro.

– No le menosprecies tanto jejejeje… por lo menos él ha llegado a primera base, pervertidillo. A ver cuándo y con quién llegas tú – se burló de él Jack, que pasó junto a él y se agachó para cargar entre sus brazos a la profundamente dormida Mirajane. La cogió con suma delicadeza para evitar que se despertara, y al tenerla tan cerca volvió a sentir esas sensaciones que llevaba ya tiempo sintiendo. Tragó saliva y evitó mirarla, azorado, pero ella gracias a Mavis no se despertó.

Gray hizo un ruidito de molestia por el comentario de Jack, pero no contestó. Esas cosas, de momento, no le interesaban. Laxus cargó a Mystogan, y a la pobre Lucy la tocó despertarse a la fuerza y subir tras ellos mientras soltaba grandes bostezos.

Y así, con todos agrupados, pasaron las lentas horas de esa noche de vigilia. Alteraron los turnos y los primeros en vigilar fueron Laxus y Lucy, seguidos un par de horas más tarde de Jack y Gray nuevamente. Habían decidido dejar a los demás descansar bien, de la forma más seguida posible, sobre todo Gray que no había tenido que combatir prácticamente y se sentía perfectamente.

Poco rato después, Natsu se despertó y se incorporó.

– ¿Está lista la comida? – fue todo lo que preguntó, en voz no muy alta para no despertar a Erza, que dormía a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

– Al fin despertaste, molesto cabeza hueca – contestó Gray, crujiéndose los nudillos.

– ¿Cómo estás compañero? – preguntó Jack dirigiéndole una mirada atenta. Natsu estiró los brazos lentamente y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

– Me duele todo y casi no puedo moverme. Necesito "medicina" – respondió. Jack se rió, ya tenía preparada su "medicina" le lanzó una bolsa de tela que tenía en su interior un montón de carne bien hecha, como le gustaba a Natsu, que se la comió a una velocidad supersónica, y luego le acercó unos cuantos troncos de la hoguera que habían hecho, para que se comiera el fuego que los calcinaba poco a poco. Cuando hubo terminado de comer todo, Natsu sintió la mano de Jack en su hombro apretarle levemente, pero cuando le miró, él tenía su vista desviada, evitando mirarle.

– Fiiiiuuuuu. Muchas gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor. ¡Moete kita zo! – contestó Natsu recostándose un poco sobre sus brazos.

– No las merezco… pero de nada – contestó Jack, que había recordado su actitud en las últimas semanas. Una y otra vez pensaba en lo mismo: ¿De tanto querer proteger a los demás, había caído en una forma de actuar errónea? Y el hecho de no darse cuenta de eso ¿significaba que se había vuelto alguien chulo y prepotente? Esas dos preguntas no abandonaban sus pensamientos durante demasiado rato desde su conversación con Mira. Necesitaba una respuesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mystogan comenzó a hablar.

– Natsu, ¿a qué se debe tu estado? Todavía no puedo sentir como antes el poder mágico, pero se nota a simple vista que estás agotado – preguntó Mystogan, que acababa de despertarse. Gray se crujió el cuello para colocarse en una postura más cómoda, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Natsu.

– Estoy bien Mystogan. En cuanto duerma un poco más y desayune estaré mejor que nunca – contestó Natsu, eludiendo la pregunta del mago clase S. Pero Mystogan se limitó a observarle en silencio sin responder, esperando a que Natsu respondiera concretamente a su pregunta – Etto… supongo que me excedí un poco de mis límites usando mi máximo poder durante demasiado tiempo, y además me llevé un par de heridas. Pero mientras proteja a nuestros compañeros todo estará bien – añadió finalmente con gran seguridad.

– ¿Las artes secretas del dragon slayer verdad? – afirmó más que preguntó Mystogan. Natsu asintió lentamente, no demasiado sorprendido de que Mystogan conociera eso – Te las enseñó el inconsciente de mi ex compañero, como había imaginado… Todavía es demasiado pronto para que dominéis algo así, no sé en qué estaba pensando ese idiota al decirte que podías usarlas – refunfuñó el mago mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

– ¡Si Gildarts no me hubiera enseñado eso ahora mismo estaría muerto! Y no sólo yo, ¡también Lucy y Happy habrían muerto maldita sea! – gritó Natsu súbitamente e incorporándose con brusquedad. El cansancio que le sobrevino le marearse, y su grito hizo que Erza se agitara en sueños por la subida de tono de Natsu. Siguió un espeso y tenso silencio en el que los ojos de Natsu taladraban a Mystogan, expectantes por una réplica del mago clase S. El primero en hablar fue, no obstante, Jack.

– Mystogan… yo no consentiría que nadie te insultara, y me enfrentaría al que lo hiciera. Debes entender que Natsu siente hacia Gildarts lo mismo o más de lo que yo siento hacia ti. No puedes faltar al respeto, y mucho menos poner en duda… sus métodos de entrenamiento. Natsu no es tu alumno – sugirió Jack mirando hacia el suelo, como si le costara enfrentarse a su mentor. Mystogan encaró una ceja, y recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho.

En realidad, Mystogan sabía que era injusto con Gildarts. Pero no podía olvidar la muerte de Estella, o mejor dicho, no podía perdonarse el no haber podido protegerla, ni a los demás, y sobre todo se sentía culpable por no haber demostrado a la mujer que la había considerado… su amiga. Eso era lo que le llevaba a actuar así, y a enfocar en su antiguo compañero toda su rabia, sus remordimientos y culpabilidad.

– Puedo no estar de acuerdo, pero, efectivamente… no tengo derecho a juzgar a ese tipo por lo que decida si tú aceptas, Natsu. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas – pidió el mago enmascarado.

– Claro, no ha sido nada – contestó al instante el peli rosa con una sonrisa grande y sincera. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Natsu se quedó haciendo ruiditos y de cuando en cuando acariciando el pelo de Erza. Poco tiempo después, Gray comenzó a recordar momentos del pasado, empezando con el pez gigante al que derrotaron en el mar hacía unos años. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminaron Natsu, Jack y Gray, hablando de sus ataques más poderosos. Natsu les habló del Loto Carmesí, Gray habló de cierto ataque del que no dio detalles, pero que afirmó que sería "su último ataque" y Jack no decía nada porque no se le ocurría nada lo bastante poderoso que pudiera competir con el Loto Carmesí de Natsu.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo usaste tu rayo de energía contra Titán el día que rescatamos a tus antiguos nakamas? – preguntó Natsu finalmente, que llevaba rato intentando que a Jack se le ocurriera algo

– Ohhh, es verdad. Estuvo muy bien – comentó Gray. Jack les dirigió una mirada interrogante.

– No estaba totalmente consciente cuando lo hiciste, justo me acababa de despertar, pero fue… bestial. Nunca había visto nada parecido, lo jodiste pero bien – afirmó Natsu con orgullo de la fuerza que en ese día y momento su "primo" había demostrado. Pero Jack les dirigió una mirada de mayor extrañeza a ambos.

– El Maestro dijo cuando me uní al gremio que gracias a mí, salimos vivos de allí. Nunca entendí eso ¿de qué ataques estáis hablando? Yo intenté golpear a Titán, igual que vosotros, y no le hicimos ni cosquillas ninguno de los tres – contestó Jack, cada vez más confuso al ver cómo Natsu se rascaba una oreja y Mystogan se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – intervino.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo recordar? – volvió a preguntar Jack, totalmente confuso.

– Te pusiste como un loco, y entonces gritaste "Kai Flash" y lanzaste un rayo de energía dorada que salió de tu cuerpo contra Titán. El rayo traspasó a ese cabrón y se estrelló contra unas montañas que estaban en la lejanía y provocó una enorme explosión – explicó Natsu intentando ver si así recordaba algo.

– Y lastimaste a Titán. Yo siempre me he preguntado qué técnica secreta usaste en ese momento, pero si no lo recuerdas, eso es aún más extraño – añadió un Gray descamisado que estaba rascándose el pelo confuso.

– Lo último que recuerdo… vístete Gray… es sentir mucha rabia por algo que me dijo que me recordó que Äldunade había muerto… y luego perdí el control. Es lo mismo que sentí cuando intenté sacar a Lune de la prisión de la cueva, y nos atacaron esos esclavistas – dijo Jack mientras se estrujaba la sien, intentando recordar más.

– Tus ojos cambiaron de aspecto, por cierto. Tus iris se alargaron y estiraron, como si fueras un reptil – añadió Natsu mientras acariciaba el pelo de una Erza profundamente dormida. Ante aquéllas palabras, Mystogan soltó un bufido de sorpresa más alto de lo normal. Los tres jóvenes le miraron sin entender, pero Mystogan, sin fuerzas aún para incorporarse del todo, se limitó a alzar la cabeza mientras usaba un codo para poder elevarse ligeramente, y así mirar fijamente a los ojos de su alumno.

– ¿Tienes lapsos de memoria pese a que eres un dragon slayer? ¿Y eso te ocurre cuando pierdes el control de tus emociones? – preguntó con la voz alterada y preocupada. Jack, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, asintió. Luego, Mystogan dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu – ¿Y sus iris te recordaron un poco a los de un dragón? Piénsalo bien, Natsu – pidió el mago enmascarado. Natsu se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

– No lo había pensado. Pero sí me recordaron un poco a los de papá – respondió, con una ligera sonrisa melancólica que le desapareció en cuanto vio la seria mirada de los ojos de Mystogan, que no se había recuperado aún lo suficiente para poder usar el velo que los ocultaba.

– Jack – dijo con voz seria el mago de clase S – Nunca, nunca, jamás… vuelvas a perder el control de tus emociones. Jamás. Cuando toda esta misión termine, y hayamos regresado al gremio, te daré un par de semanas para que estés allí, con nuestros compañeros, pero no podrás hacer misiones. Luego, iré a buscarte y vendrás conmigo a entrenar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que yo decida que estás preparado para volver al gremio – dijo el mago de forma cortante y sin admitir réplicas. Jack sintió un poco de miedo por no entender lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿He hecho algo malo Mystogan? ¿Sabes por qué pude hacer eso? Eso quiere decir que el ataque que yo lancé no lo hice con mi poder… ¿o sí? ¿Y si era mío, por qué no puedo usar ese poder para proteger a mis amigos? – preguntó, deseando saber más.

– No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. No pierdas el control de tus emociones, Jack, por tu propia seguridad y la de los que te rodean. Nunca más – concluyó la conversación Mystogan mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre la hierba y cerraba los ojos. Jack también se quedó en silencio, deseando poder saber por qué pudo lanzar aquel ataque y lamentando el no poder recordar nada, por qué pudo hacer todo ese supuesto daño a Titán, cuando ni Gray ni él mismo ni Natsu le habían hecho ni un rasguño, y sobre todo, queriendo entender por qué le preocupaba tanto todo eso a Mystogan. Jack sabía que la fuerza de ellos tres era similar, si acaso, Natsu y él eran un poco más fuertes que Gray, pero los tres tenían un poder similar. Y siempre había sido así, desde que se conocían. ¿Por qué entonces él había podido superar sus límites de forma tan brutal en aquella ocasión? ¿Y por qué parecía asustarle tanto a su maestro?

Natsu suspiró y se volvió a recostar junto a la pelirroja. Conocía a sus nakamas más cercanos muy bien, y de todos ellos, los más cercanos a él eran Happy, Jack, Erza y Gray. Sabía que su compañero slayer ya no podría volver a pegar ojo, y que querría lidiar solo con sus preocupaciones, asique no iba a decirle nada que pudiera hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. A su manera, un dragon slayer tenía un orgullo y un instinto animal especial distinto al de las personas normales, que les hacía en ocasiones querer resolver por sí mismos sus propios problemas. Era algo con lo que debía lidiar solo, salvo que pidiera ayuda, ahí sí que estaría junto a él al cien por cien para darle todo su apoyo. Lo mejor que podía hacer Natsu era volver a dormir, pero se quedó con la mirada fija en el rostro alegre y tranquilo de Erza. Nunca la había visto tan calmada, tan satisfecha y feliz, como en ese momento.

Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana. Si Natsu fuera un poco más maduro e inteligente, le sería fácil recordar todas las pistas que Erza le dio a lo largo de los años. Nunca fueron pistas directas, fueron simples gestos, palabras, situaciones entre ambos que una por tímida y otro por inmaduro no llevaron a ningún lado… hasta esta noche.

Ahora, Natsu tenía una nueva razón para luchar y ganar, y conseguir que todos volvieran con vida de esa isla al gremio. Tenía una nueva razón por la que hacerse más fuerte. Con el Loto Carmesí, Natsu estaba casi al mismo nivel que Mirajane y Erza, pero era una habilidad que consumía sus fuerzas muy aceleradamente, y el peli rosa dudaba que fuese a poder usarla de nuevo en la batalla que estaba por venir. Aunque tampoco era que Natsu dedicara mucho tiempo a mirar hacia el futuro, en seguida desechó esos pensamientos. Lo que tuviera que venir, vendría, y sus compañeros de Fairy Tail (y Lucy) se impondrían a lo que fuera que viniese, como habían hecho siempre.

"Soy muy afortunado" pensó el peli rosa mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica, que tapaba un lado de su cara. Ella se movió ligeramente, sin despertarse, y murmuró algo sin sentido. Natsu soltó una risita y se recostó más junto a ella mientras la pasaba un brazo protectoramente por la cintura. En esa cómoda posición y compañía, no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido.

Las restantes horas de la noche transcurrieron con normalidad. Nadie les pidió a Natsu y Erza que hicieran guardia, el primero necesitaba descansar todo lo posible y la segunda se veía demasiado feliz entre los brazos del dragon slayer, asique la guardia la concluyeron Gray y Jack, que se quedó dormido por el cansancio a la mitad del turno, pese a sus preocupaciones.

De esa forma, el único que quedó en pie durante las dos últimas horas fue Gray, que fue también el que los despertó a todos cuando el disco del sol empezó a aparecer sobre las aguas del océano que rodeaba aquella isla.

Era la hora del contraataque de Fairy Tail.

.

En el otro extremo de la isla, la batalla que empezó el día anterior se había interrumpido con la llegada de la noche. O mejor dicho, el bando de Fiore emprendió una prudente retirada al sentir la llegada de un poder fuera de lo común que llegó a reforzar al demonio gigante y sus aliados contra los que combatían. Los magos y magas de los gremios de Draconia, Sabertooth y Lamia Scale habían logrado escapar sin dificultad gracias a la oportuna llegada de Blue Pegasus. Más exactamente, gracias a la llegada del bombardero mágico Christina, que les permitió a todos salir de allí sin necesidad de luchar más. Ahora se encontraban a gran altura sobre el agua del mar, pero sin alejarse de la isla y de la zona donde la pesadilla contra la que habían combatido tenía su guarida.

Varios miembros del equipo de Sabertooth estaban heridos, descansando en la habitación enfermería de la nave, y sólo quedaban tres de los siete que habían sido en origen en pie. Uno de ellos era un chico un par de años más pequeño que Natsu, de pelo rubio, mirada desafiante y segura y rasgos afilados. Llevaba ropas ajustadas de colores claros, una capa blanca y brazales en los antebrazos.

Se trataba del dragon slayer de la luz, Sting Eucliffe.

El otro chico, también dos años más joven que Natsu y Jack, tenía el pelo negro y alargado, ojos rojos inquietantes y evaluadores, y actitud más relajada que la de su compañero. Llevaba una túnica negra con símbolos de color rojo, y una capa gris ribeteada de morado en los bordes.

Su nombre era Rogue Cheney, y era el dragon slayer de las sombras.

Ambos eran llamados los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, y juntos, eran casi invencibles. Pero aún eran demasiado jóvenes para una misión tan dura y compleja como la que estaban viviendo, y aunque se las habían apañado bien, no habían logrado grandes hazañas durante la misión.

El tercer miembro del grupo era un mago totalmente envuelto en vendas blancas desde la cabeza hasta los pies, que tenía unos alargados brazos caídos que casi le llegaban a las rodillas, y cuyos ojos miraban con pasividad a todo lo que le rodeaba. Con todo, era un mago digno de tener en cuenta, pues había subido a la nave sin una sola herida, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros, y encima, había destruido a uno de los demonios que protegían a la criatura a la que se habían enfrentado.

Del equipo de cinco miembros de Lamia Scale, dos de las mujeres habían muerto en la batalla, y las otras dos estaban heridas. Solo quedaba una mujer uniformada de blanco al estilo de las academias militares, que sujetaba una katana enfundada y no hablaba con nadie, pero que escuchaba muy atenta todo lo que los demás miembros del grupo decían.

Y por último, sin contar a los magos de Blue Pegasus, ya que ellos estaban de apoyo aéreo y para recopilar información, quedaba el grupo de cinco magos de Draconia. Los cinco se mantenían sentados en una zona en sombras de la cámara donde se encontraban. Habían recibido algunas heridas, pero nada serio.

"Soy jodidamente fuertes" pensó Sting, observándolos de reojo con respeto. Los había visto combatir a los cinco, y aunque había dos que destacaban por encima de los demás, los cinco eran más fuertes que él. Resultaba muy molesto admitirlo, pero tenía que entrenar mucho para estar a la altura del equipo de élite del mejor gremio de Fiore.

Ni bien pensó eso, uno de los cinco magos se adelantó y se colocó en el medio de la habitación. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo azul celeste muy claro, recogido en una trenza, ojos azules y que llevaba un sencillo vestido de color negro y violeta que dejaba libres las piernas y los brazos, para otorgar la máxima movilidad. En los pies calzaba unas sandalias de color gris que se anudaban hasta la mitad de la pierna, justo debajo de la rodilla y en uno de los brazos llevaba un extraño artefacto que parecía un guardabrazo, pero que era muy ancho y parecía hecho de piedra blanca. Debía rondar los dieciocho años, pero su fuerza y su seguridad eran monstruosas.

– Como todos sabéis, lo que ha ocurrido no formaba parte del plan. Se suponía que nosotros haríamos frente a otra criatura. Sin embargo, nos ha tocado enfrentarnos a esta aberración de mi elemento… y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: hemos sido traicionados – comenzó a decir, provocando algunos murmullos provenientes de los magos de Blue Pegasus, que observaban desde la cuarta pared de la habitación – Esta criatura, todos hemos comprobado que es semi acuática. La electricidad es su peor enemigo, pero no contamos con un mago así en nuestro equipo. Se suponía que el que se haría cargo de esta criatura iba a ser un mago clase S de Fairy Tail, el nieto del Mago Santo Makarov – informó la misteriosa mujer con voz relajada. Se notaba que era una persona tranquila, pero eso contrastaba con la faceta suya que habían visto los demás magos cuando había combatido. Era la personificación de la furia cuando combatía, lo que contrastaba con su lado amable y relajado que tenía ahora mismo.

– Ciertamente tienes razón en eso, Sofía. Pero el agua no es débil únicamente ante la electricidad. Creo que es un buen momento para hacer _eso_ – respondió otro de los magos de Draconia, que se adelantó del grupo y se colocó junto a ella. Tenía una chaqueta abierta en el pecho de color verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, protectores en los hombros y pantalones de color marrón oscuro unidos a unas botas semi metálicas. Tenía veintiún años, y era alguien bastante musculado que se movía con una gracilidad y habilidad sorprendentes. Tenía el pelo largo, recogido en trenzas a la espalda, y de color castaño. Su cara estaba oculta hasta la altura de los ojos, que eran de color verde con destellos marrones, junto a unas gruesas cejas encima de ellos. Su piel, visible en el pecho, brazos y frente, era de una curiosa tonalidad; era del mismo color que la de Ichiga, Sting, y la mayoría de los presentes, pero tenía por todas partes unas líneas veteadas de color marrón que la recorrían como si fueran vasos sanguíneos exteriores.

"Son dos pedazo de monstruos" admitió pasa sí mismo Rogue, casi incapaz de mirarlos fijamente después de lo que les había visto ser capaces de hacer.

– ¿Tienes una idea acaso, Céfiro? – preguntó la mujer.

– Tú lo has dicho, Sofía. Contraviniendo las órdenes del Sensei Serena, creo que ha llegado el momento de revelarle al mundo nuestros verdaderos poderes. Usaré el dragon force – contestó el hombre que respondía al nombre de Céfiro. Ni bien dijo eso, Sofía lanzó un golpe a su rostro que el hombre consiguió desviar, provocando una ráfaga de aire y una enorme presión mágica que golpeó a todos los presentes.

– Ir en contra de la voluntad del Maestro es ir en contra de la mía. Te mataré – amenazó ella sosteniendo su mirada fijamente, sus rostros a solo unos centímetros.

– Mátame entonces. Ya han muerto suficientes personas en ésta isla, no permitiré que muera nadie más – contestó Céfiro.

– ¿De parte de quién estás tú, Céfiro? – exigió saber ella mientras apretaba los dientes.

– Del lado de la vida. Todos los seres vivos que crecen en la hierba deben ser protegidos, si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ello – respondió el mago, para luego mirar a todos los magos – Yo mataré a esa criatura. Usaré mi máximo poder para ello, pero necesito una abertura. ¿Podréis conseguírmela? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

– Hai – contestaron los tres magos restantes de Draconia. La espadachín se limitó a golpear el suelo con la funda de su espada, y los magos de Sabertooth asintieron.

– Eres insoportable… pero supongo que no tenemos elección. Me ocuparé de toda el agua de ese lugar. Y luego mantendré ocupado al niñato de pelo rubio que nos ha obligado a retirarnos, hasta que puedas venir a ayudarme. El resto… es cosa tuya, Céfiro – se rindió Sofía regresando a su sitio. Céfiro asintió y se dispuso a volver a su asiento.

– ¿Cómo pensáis destruir a algo como eso? ¡Estamos hablando de una criatura mitológica! – interrumpió Sting, que se había puesto también en pie y los miraba molesto.

– Sin duda, la Hydra es una criatura mítica. Pero los dragones también lo son – contestó Sofía desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

– Como ella ha dicho, los dragones son una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Vosotros aún sois muy jóvenes para entender el verdadero poder de un dragon slayer… pero algún día lo lograréis aprender, si vivís lo suficiente – añadió Céfiro sin moverse del centro de la habitación y con los brazos en jarras – Todos habéis visto mi poder, y el de Sofía. Juntos y con nuestro poder al máximo, somos casi invencibles. Debo deciros… que lo que habéis visto no es ni la tercera parte de nuestra verdadera fuerza. Cuando activemos nuestros dragon force… veréis de lo que somos capaces.

"La dragon slayer del agua… Sofía. Y el dragon slayer del bosque… Céfiro. Todos los rumores que había escuchado de ellos no les hacían justicia. A su lado, nosotros… nosotros aún somos unos críos" pensó Sting mientras volvía a sentarse con las rodillas temblando de miedo.

.

– Buenos días, Erza – fue lo primero que oyó Erza al abrir lentamente los ojos con la luz del amanecer. Lo siguiente que vio, fue el rostro de Natsu muy cerca del suyo.

– Buenos… días – contestó ella, mientras lentamente iba recordando todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Cuando terminó de espabilarse, le devolvió la sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios estaban atrapados entre los de Natsu.

Ni que decir tiene, que los recibió gustosa. El momento, tan rápido como llegó, pasó. Erza recordó de golpe que no estaban de vacaciones, y que tenían una batalla pendiente por librar. Ya habría tiempo para ellos cuando hubieran ganado.

De esa forma, y después de un rápido desayuno en el que Natsu devoró todo lo que pudo y luego se comió el fuego, quedando casi como nuevo, los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail formaron un círculo. Mystogan, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol, todavía demasiado cansado como para ponerse en pie por su mismo, y el resto con una rodilla hincada en la tierra.

– Chicos, las cosas no han empezado con buen pie. En el viaje y cuando llegamos os dejé por vuestra cuenta, pero ahora necesitamos actuar. Hoy es el día, para bien o para mal. O salimos todos vivos y vencedores… o salimos todos muertos.

"Sea como sea, hoy es el día en que se decidirá todo. Comienza nuestro contraataque" anunció Mystogan. Natsu sonrió con seguridad. No iba a permitir que nadie hiciera daño a Erza, ni a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo, pero al final he querido terminarlo antes para poder publicarlo antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde. Nuestros magos de Fairy Tail van a preparar un plan con el que hacer frente a su enemigo, por un lado, y por otro, hemos conocido a los magos del otro equipo de Fiore que está en la isla.**

 **Hemos "medio aclarado" un misterio pendiente, como fue aquel ataque extraño de Natsu. Algún comentario y varios privados me dejaron caer que no entendían por qué Jack era tan fuerte, pero hay que saber leer entre lineas mejor. Cuando algo sea inexplicable, dadle tiempo, tarde o temprano aclararé los misterios. Y no será cosa del nakama power ni del nakama resurrection, podéis creerme. Ahora ya sabemos todos que Jack no usó ese poder, la razón de por qué usó ese ataque es un misterio aún, pero lo que es evidente ahora es... que Jack no era, ni es más fuerte que Natsu. Ambos están bastante a la par, y cada uno tiene unos puntos fuertes y otros débiles.**

 **Y lo más importante, Sofía y Céfiro han sido presentados. ¿Nuevos dragon slayer? Ya os lo dije, aquí las cosas no serán iguales que en la obra original.**

 **Nos quedan unos cinco capítulos para terminar el arco. Entre el mes de junio y el de julio estará acabado, y en agosto terminaremos esta primera saga.**

 **Como siempre, agradecería muchísimo vuestras reviews. Es la gasolina que todo escritor de fanfiction pide y necesita para sentirse más motivado a la hora de escribir. Un saludo y feliz semana a todos!**


	21. Los planes de Titán salen a la luz

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Fui rápido esta vez para actualizar. No hay mucho que decir, como siempre me limito a pedir vuestras reviews y vuestras opiniones, y agradecer también a todos los que seguís o faveais esta historia. Poco a poco irá creciendo, y poco a poco se convertirá en uno de los long fics más largos de todo fanfiction, tenerlo por seguro. Si os gusta fairy tail, y quedasteis desencantados con su final (creo que somos el 90%) espero que con esta historia quedéis más satisfechos ;)**

 **Sin mucho más que añadir, os dejo con el capítulo. Ojo, en este capítulo se empiezan a aclarar los misterios más relevantes de éste arco. Cualquier duda o punto que no quede claro en la historia, no dudéis en consultarme.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 **LOS PLANES DE TITÁN SALEN A LA LUZ**

 **.**

– Sea como sea, hoy es el día en que se decidirá todo. Comienza nuestro contraataque – había anunciado Mystogan. Natsu sonrió con seguridad. No iba a permitir que nadie hiciera daño a Erza, ni a sus compañeros. Quemaría el mismo infierno para protegerlos, era algo que tenía muy claro. Determinación no le faltaba… lo que le faltaba era la fuerza. Por suerte, él sabía que Laxus, Erza y Mirajane tenían un poder monstruoso al ser más mayores. Aunque cada día la diferencia entre las dos chicas y Natsu y Jack, se recortaba más y más. Natsu con el Loto Carmesí ya era capaz de casi igualar el poder mágico de Mirajane en su forma Alphas.

El problema, era el desgaste físico y mágico de esa habilidad. Era el último recurso, y si lo volvía a usar, Natsu dudaba que pudiera utilizarlo ni la mitad de tiempo que lo había usado en la caverna. Eso sí, Natsu no era una persona que se preocupara por esas cosas. Jugarse la vida o caer inconsciente por el agotamiento no suponía un problema. Ni una ni otra cosa. Si tenía que ir más allá, iría más allá. Sin pensar las consecuencias.

– He pensado en un plan para que podamos salir victoriosos de aquí. Ahora mismo, todo lo que puedo hacer por vosotros es daros consejos en base a mi experiencia y conocimientos. Si alguno de vosotros tiene alguna idea adicional, que no dude en exponerla – dijo Mystogan. Nadie contestó, pero todos le prestaban su atención, incluidos Natsu y Happy – Esto es lo que sabemos hasta ahora… cuando yo termine, cada uno de vosotros deberá resumir lo que le ocurrió a su grupo desde su llegada a la isla.

"Llegamos con nuestra posición conocida por el enemigo. Ahora, puedo deciros que la criatura a la que se suponía íbamos a enfrentar, es una bestia de la mitología, una Hydra. Por lo visto, mucho más grande y con más cabezas que las normales, lo que me hace suponer que también debió ser modificada por nuestros enemigos.

– ¿Qué es una Hydra? – interrumpió Natsu con una mueca de confusión.

– Una criatura de la mitología con raros poderes y que es muy difícil de matar. Tiene tres cabezas y cuellos como de serpiente… o eso creo – contestó Lucy tímidamente.

– Es correcto en lo esencial. Es una criatura anfibia, puede ir tanto por agua como por tierra. Su cuerpo está hecho de escamas tan duras que son casi imposibles de romper, y tiene cuatro patas de gran tamaño. En su parte delantera, originalmente le brotan tres alargados y viscosos cuellos que sí se pueden cortar, pero cuando cortas una, salen dos en su lugar. Sus cabezas tienen poderes mágicos, según las leyendas, relacionados con tres elemtnos mágicos básicos: agua, fuego y veneno. Es también una criatura depredadora nata, capaz de cazar a sus presas a toda velocidad y de mover sus cuellos en posturas imposibles de forma retráctil, pudiendo llegar muy lejos al poder estirarlos hasta tres veces su longitud – informó Mystogan.

– Vamos… que casi es mejor que no nos haya tocado enfrentarnos a ella – concluyó Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

– Aye… – asintió Happy muerto de miedo.

– Bakas. Esa criatura era de agua esencialmente, conmigo aquí… la habríamos destrozado – afirmó Laxus muy seguro de sí mismo.

– Como mínimo, habríamos tenido más posibilidades contra la Hydra que contra el demonio al que debemos enfrentar – asintió Erza al comentario de Laxus.

– Sawahinait – interrumpió Natsu mientras se rascaba distraídamente el mentón. La mayoría le miraron confusos.

– ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Mystogan.

– Que esa cosa se llama Sawahinait. Eso me dijeron en la cueva – explicó Natsu.

– Pues Sawani… Sawa... como sea, llegamos a la isla y nos encontramos con Sawagi… con eso – dijo Mystogan mientras desviaba la mirada. "¿No es capaz de pronunciar bien el nombre?" pensaron todos asombrados y un poco divertidos – Es igual, esa criatura ha sido creada mediante una mezcla de ingeniería bioquímica, poderes mágicos y maldiciones. Sospecho que su origen es la de un escorpión gigante que habita en los desiertos del sur del continente de Isghar, muy lejos de aquí. Se trata de otra criatura semi mitológica, asesina y depredadora como pocas. Esto significa que debemos acabar con esta amenaza como sea. La forma… debéis descubrirla vosotros – añadió el mago clase S mirándolos a todos uno a uno – Pero creo que entre todos podemos encontrar la manera.

– Lo primero de todo que deberíamos estar hablando, es quién nos ha traicionado y por qué… debe haber sido alguien relacionado con la misión, un mago o alguien de la base militar que pueda enviar rápidamente información – intervino Jack, que llevaba un rato callado.

– Jack, los problemas se resuelven uno a uno. Lo que más debe preocuparnos ahora mismo, es nuestra supervivencia. Destruida esa criatura, podremos preocuparnos por el que nos ha traicionado – repuso Mystogan, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Jack cerró la boca y asintió, entendiendo el razonamiento del mago clase S.

– Otra duda sería determinar el número exacto de enemigos a los que debemos enfrentar – aportó Mirajane. Todos se quedaron pensativos ante ese comentario.

– Buen punto, Mirajane. Además de Sawa… de ese demonio, Natsu ha derrotado a otro demonio, por lo que nos han contado Lucy y Happy, y yo me he encargado de Saynar, que ha quedado en mi mismo estado de agotamiento físico y mágico – resumió Mystogan.

– Y por otro lado, tenemos al enemigo al que hizo frente Laxus, que podemos suponer fácilmente que como mínimo le puede plantar cara, y la que se enfrentó a Mirajane y a mí – añadió Jack.

– Esa perra es mía – anunció Miarajane con un tono de voz un poco siniestro y demoníaco.

– Suponiendo que el chico de pelo rubio que parecía tremendamente fuerte no se encuentre aquí… como mínimo, debe haber dos enemigos más – sugirió Erza.

– Un equipo de cuatro personas, un comandante de esa unidad y un supervisor del equipo que actúa de forma externa. Suena a equipo táctico estándar – razonó Jack con los brazos cruzados.

– Dejádmelos a todos a mí. ¡Los haré cenizas! – rugió Natsu, que se llevó un cariñoso puñetazo en la nuca cortesía de Erza.

– Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian – se rió Gray, pero en seguida cerró la boca y tragó saliva al ver la mirada que le lanzó Erza – Ya me callo y me visto – añadió mientras se disponía a buscar su ropa.

– Gray… estás vestido – murmuró Happy con una gota en la cabeza.

– Ah ¿sí? Debe ser la primera vez – dijo el peli negro muy confuso.

– ¿Habéis terminado? – intervino Mystogan de forma cortante. Todos enmudecieron – Bien, si podemos continuar con nuestro plan de supervivencia sin más contratiempos… podemos contar, como dice Jack, con cinco enemigos y un jefe de operaciones para toda la isla, el equipo táctico estándar de cualquier unidad especial. Con la otra criatura, debe haber otro equipo de una cantidad de miembros similar. En el nuestro, uno de ellos ha sido destruido, y otro derrotado. Quedan tres: uno es responsabilidad exclusiva de Laxus, y probablemente es el que está al mando de la unidad. De la chica se hará cargo Mirajane, y suponemos que hay otro u otra más. De los cinco que quedáis, alguien deberá enfrentarse a ese enemigo desconocido. Happy os dará apoyo desde el aire y vigilará toda la zona – terminó el plan Mystogan.

– ¡Aye! – asintió Happy. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a pensar en cómo hacer frente a sus respectivas peleas. Natsu estaba deseando volver a enfrentarse contra ese demonio gigante, el Sawahinait. "Me pregunto qué tal estaría bien churrascado" se le ocurrió de pronto.

– Creo que es un buen momento para deciros la situación en la que nos encontramos más en detalle… ahora puedo deciros que uno de los enemigos, al que va a enfrentar Laxus, es Iface, enemigo al que enfrenté en la Misión Omega – añadió el mago enmascarado. Siguió un largo silencio, mientras que los cuatro que estuvieron ese día presentes se miraban con el miedo pintado en sus ojos.

– ¿Titán está aquí? – fue la primera pregunta que hizo alguien, en éste caso Jack.

– No – contestó Mystogan, para tranquilidad de todos, tanto los que le llegaron a conocer como los que habían oído hablar de él a los que sí tuvieron la desgracia de conocerle.

– Nos enfrentamos a su gente, ¿verdad? – dijo Gray. Mystogan asintió lentamente, y decidió contarles toda la verdad de una vez por todas. Con un gesto y una mirada dirigidos a Laxus, el nieto de Makarov creó una pantalla de electricidad alrededor del grupo, aislando sus voces a posibles oídos del exterior.

– Esto que os voy a contar es confidencial, y me llevará un rato explicarlo. Intentad prestar la máxima atención posible, ya que es la razón por la que estáis jugándoos la vida y por lo que estáis aquí. Un viejo amigo me avisó de los planes de Titán y su organización hace tiempo, aunque desconocía el lugar exacto de Fiore donde los llevarían a cabo. Intenté por todos los medios que el Consejo Mágico interviniera, y enviara cuando esto ocurriera a un ejército apoyado por los Magos Santos… pero la política se impuso por encima de la agenda militar, y dijeron que sería una imagen de debilidad de cara a los demás países utilizar sus mejores recursos en un problema que podía ser resuelto por los gremios… o eso dijeron.

"El verdadero motivo por el que nos han enviado a los gremios, y no hay nadie del ejército de Fiore ni del Consejo, no es solamente para evitar dañar la imagen exterior del Consejo y de Fiore. El verdadero motivo es la existencia de un tratado con el Imperio del norte, Álvarez. Un Pacto de no Agresión fijado hace unos años, cuando un ejército de Álvarez invadió a nuestro vecino y aliado, el país de Seven, y, en respuesta, el Consejo los destruyó usando el arma de destrucción masiva Etherion. Los dos países se dieron cuenta de que una guerra total sólo nos destruiría a ambos, Fiore y nuestros dos aliados principales, Bosco y Seven, y a Álvarez, asique se firmó ese pacto para evitar futuras guerras. En mi opinión, no fue más que una fachada para tranquilizar a la población. Álvarez no parará hasta tener su venganza, eso os lo puedo asegurar.

"Esta isla fue el punto límite donde se marcó el pacto, ya que quedó fuera de la zona de respeto de los dos grupos. Cuando se firmó, se encontraba bajo control de Fiore como una simple colonia exterior. Pero, se llegó al acuerdo de que si, por estar tan lejos de nuestro país, una fuerza externa atacaba y destruía la guarnición de la isla, Álvarez podría reclamarla como suya, siempre que ellos no fueran responsables del ataque bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni de forma directa ni indirecta. Esta cláusula, como bien podréis imaginar, fue un tremendo error que ha desencadenado toda esta situación.

"Además, por desgracia, poco tiempo después se descubrió algo de importancia trascendental en el interior de ésta isla, y empezó una escalada de tensión entre ambos países por controlar tan ansiado recurso… si me preguntáis de qué se trata, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Se acordó que antes de enviar Álvarez a alguno de sus mejores magos, los Spriggan, la guardia personal de su Emperador, deberían tener la autorización de Fiore, salvo que sobre la isla recayera una situación de emergencia que amenazara al propio Álvarez.

"El problema es que hace unos días, el ejército expedicionario que había enviado Álvarez fue totalmente exterminado, o eso es lo que yo pienso. La realidad es que Titán ha dado la excusa perfecta a Álvarez para enviar un poderoso ejército a la isla, e incluso a alguno de los Spriggan: debemos rescatar a nuestra gente, eso es lo que dirán. Tened en cuenta que los Spriggan son entre diez y quince personas, y cada uno de ellos tiene el poder de un Mago Santo. Cualquiera de ellos es un enemigo a tener en cuenta, no lo olvidéis. Por otro lado, la mayoría de magos de Fiore deberían haber muerto, lo que habría significado que un ejército tendría que haber sido enviado, comandado por alguno de los Magos Santos.

"Como podéis imaginar, es casi seguro que al final estalle una batalla entre ambas fuerzas, Fiore y Álvarez, Magos Santos y Spriggan. Y eso desembocará en una nueva guerra entre Fiore y Álvarez. Fiore no tiene la fuerza para mantener ésta isla contra el poderosísimo Imperio del norte, asique responderían volviendo a disparar el Etherion, destruyendo la isla y a todos los que se encontrasen en ella.

"Y eso… supondría la guerra total. Su final, ni siquiera yo puedo imaginarlo. Pero sin duda, millones de personas morirán en ella. Y por esa razón, nosotros no podemos fallar"

Siguió un largo silencio.

– No permitiré que eso suceda. Definitivamente, no permitiré que tanta gente muera – gruño Natsu mientras se miraba el puño prendido en llamas. Sus ojos achicados y destilando furia ardiente eran una visión difícil de soportar en ese momento.

– Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos impedir eso. Nuestra muerte no es una opción. Como veis, no luchamos por nuestras vidas, ni siquiera luchamos por Fairy Tail… luchamos por la vida de millones de personas, por nuestro país, y por todos aquellos a los que conocemos. El fracaso… no es una opción. Si logramos acabar con nuestros enemigos, Álvarez estará obligado a replegarse y dejarnos la búsqueda de su gente a nosotros, ya que la situación volvería a estar bajo nuestro control. Evitaríamos el enfrentamiento entre los dos ejércitos, y de esa forma estaríamos evitando la guerra – concluyó Mystogan quedándose en silencio, observando cómo lentamente el sol ascendía sobre el mar.

– Tenemos que destruir hoy a Sawahinait – pensó en voz alta Jack.

– Sí. Odio admitirlo, pero yo no seré útil contra esa cosa. Pero los dragon slayers puros… puede que vosotros podáis hacerle más daño. Vosotros dos, moscas cojoneras, junto a Erza, el pervertido, y la nueva, podríais tener una oportunidad. Sois cuatro hormigas y una araña atacando a un escorpión del desierto, pero no tenemos otra opción – respondió Laxus con su clásica forma de hablar metiéndose con todos. Erza y los demás le dirigieron una mirada de cabreo y hastío infinito, pero Natsu se limitó a soltar una risita.

– Jej. Puede que ésta hormiguita sepa la manera de acabar con él – contestó Natsu mientras se ponía en pie totalmente, con una sonrisa de seguridad mayor de lo normal. El momento de lucirse había llegado.

– Si es una broma te vas a enterar luego – le amenazaron al mismo tiempo Laxus y Erza.

– De acuerdo, entonces no os lo digo – contestó Natsu sin perder la sonrisa. Erza estuvo a punto de ir a por él, pero rápidamente, Natsu utilizó a Lucy de cobertura entre la monstruo que tenía ahora por pareja, y su propio cuerpo en peligro de llevarse una paliza.

– ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – chilló Lucy, que enmudeció al ver cómo Erza se detenía y dirigía a Natsu una siniestra mirada.

– Cubrirme – contestó Natsu muerto de miedo.

– Natsu, Erza, dejaos de tonterías. Esto es una situación muy delicada y que hagáis estas cosas no ayuda en lo más mínimo – pidió Mystogan, mientras se acariciaba una sien con el dedo.

– Hai, hai – contestó Natsu. Todos guardaron silencio, asique el peli rosa creyó que era el momento de continuar hablando – Justo antes de enfrentarme con ese tipo en la caverna, me picó la curiosidad por ver que había dentro de los huevos. Son réplicas en miniatura de Sawahinait. Por arriba, incluso siendo crías, tienen un fuerte caparazón que les llega hasta la panza. Pero cuando se rompió el huevo, ese bicho cayó boca abajo. Por lo visto, sin la electricidad que usan para sacarlas del huevo, las crías no pueden vivir. Pero eso es lo de menos… lo importante es que la cría cayó boca abajo – Natsu hizo una pausa, pero Gray y Jack se llevaron una mano a la boca y abrieron los ojos de par en par – Sí… el pervertido y Jack lo han entendido al vuelo. Esas cosas tienen una forma parecida a una tortuga. Si caen boca abajo…

– No se pueden dar la vuelta – comprendió Lucy con un hilo de voz.

– Y sin duda… – continuó la frase Erza mirando muy impresionada a Natsu.

– Por debajo son más vulnerables – completó la frase de Erza Natsu. La pelirroja soltó un grito de alegría y se fundió en un abrazo impulsivo con el peli rosa que arrancó sonrisas a la mayoría de los presentes. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó corriendo de él mientras se ponía más roja que su pelo. Mirajane se rió por lo bajito, pero no dijo nada – Asique si podemos atacarla debajo, podremos matarla.

– Sólo tenemos que superar su guardia, llegar debajo de ella Erza, Natsu y alguien más, que Erza la corte y Natsu y Jack la achicharren y destrocen por dentro – aportó Gray muy ilusionado. Mystogan en ese momento alzó un brazo con el puño cerrado. Durante la noche se había vendado a sí mismo las heridas de su pelea, pero los vendajes no se veían por sus ropas y su capa de color oscuro.

– Llegó el momento de moverse. Nos vamos a mover todos juntos, y en cuanto localicemos a esa cosa, pasaremos al ataque – anunció Mystogan, que acto seguido, señaló un saliente rocoso no muy lejano desde el que se dominaba el valle de debajo y se tenía buena visión de las laderas de las montañas – Laxus, quiero que me lleves ahí y me dejes en ese lugar. Gracias a uno de mis artefactos, podré comunicarme con vosotros. Os apoyaré con lo que vea desde allí, y os daré consejos cuando lo necesitéis.

– Maestro Mystogan, si te quedas ahí solo… – intentó decir Jack visiblemente preocupado.

– Estaré bien, tengo un par de ases bajo la manga – le tranquilizó el mago clase S – Compañeros, espero que tengáis buena fortuna. En cualquier caso, ha sido un honor combatir a vuestro lado – añadió.

– Volveremos vivos todos Mystogan. ¡Vamos a por ellos! ¡Moete kita zo! – gritó Natsu, intentando echar a correr, y siendo sujetado de la bufanda por Jack.

– Parece que el cabeza de llamas se ha recuperado rápido… por desgracia – comentó Gray con una sonrisita.

– A callar nudista – contestó Natsu encarándose con él. Erza carraspeó, justo detrás de ellos, y ambos recuperaron la seriedad – Cuando acabe con Sawahinait, te patearé el culo a ti también.

– Me gustaría verte intentándolo cabeza hueca – repuso Gray. Laxus tomó a Mystogan con cuidado y se lo llevó de allí convertido en centella. Un par de minutos más tarde, el nieto de Makarov estaba de regreso.

– Nos movemos – fue todo lo que dijo.

Avanzaron en parejas, dejando unos cuantos metros de distancia entre cada equipo para cubrir más terreno. Gray y Happy iban juntos, el pobre Happy relegado un poco a segundo plano por culpa de cierta pelirroja, pero el neko azul lo medio entendía. Lo medio entendía, aunque no totalmente. En otra pareja iban, como siempre, Jack y Mirajane, que avanzaban por el flanco izquierdo. La mala suerte había hecho que a Lucy Lucy le tocara avanzar junto a Laxus, que se limitaba a ignorarla y encabezar el grupo, y tenía a la chica totalmente asustada por lo imponente que resultaba para ella. En el tercer grupo, situado a unos veinte metros a la derecha del de Laxus y Lucy, iban Natsu y Erza.

– Natsu – dijo ella después de un corto silencio.

– ¿Qué te preocupa Erza? – preguntó Natsu, entendiendo al instante que ella estaba dándole vueltas a algo.

– Con respecto a lo de anoche y de esta mañana… eres… eres la primera persona con la que… – tartamudeó ella, un poco avergonzada.

– Tranquila, yo es la primera vez que me beso con alguien también. Se supone que el primer beso debe ser con la chica a la que quieres ¿verdad? – afirmó él muy tranquilo y relajado, todo lo contrario a ella.

– Sí… tienes razón. Y ahora, entonces ¿qué? – preguntó ella un poco más calmada, pero todavía nerviosa.

– ¿Qué de qué? – preguntó el dragon slayer.

– ¿Qué somos? – preguntó Erza con timidez, pero sosteniendo su mirada. Natsu se detuvo y la miró con un poco más de seriedad y madurez de lo que era habitual en él.

– Yo sé muy poco de estas cosas Erza… pero creo que está claro, ¿no? – dijo Natsu acariciando su mejilla.

– ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? – se emocionó Erza.

– Aún no me he hecho a la idea que alguien como tú quiera estar con alguien como yo. Sigo pensando que esto es un sueño – contestó él con una chispa de dulzura. Erza se tiró a sus brazos, y después de unos segundos abrazados, compartieron un intenso pero corto beso.

– Entonces, Natsu Dragneel… ¿somos pareja a partir de hoy? – preguntó Erza ilusionada.

– Eso creo… yo quiero estar contigo, no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan esas cosas, pero quiero que estemos juntos si eso te hace también feliz Erza – dijo Natsu, logrando que la pelirroja le tomara de la mano.

– Gracias por ser así – fue toda su respuesta, y ambos reanudaron la marcha antes de que alguno de sus compañeros de gremio notara su retraso.

Durante la siguiente hora el grupo de magos atravesó el valle, y por fin, al comenzar a subir una escarpada ladera, encontraron lo que estaban buscando. Una cueva semejante a la que habían encontrado el día anterior, en la playa. Nada más verla, Natsu quiso lanzarse hacia dentro sin pensar, pero fue detenido por Laxus, que observaba el interior con el ceño fruncido.

– Es arriesgado entrar todos – dijo el rubio.

– Más arriesgado es dividirnos – repuso inteligentemente Jack. Laxus soltó un chasquido con la lengua, pero no negó su afirmación.

– ¡Vamos para dentro! Estoy deseando destrozar esa maldita caverna – dijo Natsu intentando entrar dentro, mientras era sujetado por Lucy y Gray.

– Siempre dando problemas idiota – se quejó Gray, que ya había perdido la camisa.

– ¡Vístete! – repuso Natsu, provocando algunas sonrisas, pero Gray se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

– Tarde o temprano la voy a perder igual – contestó, sin soltar la bufanda de Natsu.

– Entramos todos juntos, Laxus – afirmó Mirajane, que ni corta ni perezosa arrastró del brazo a Jack – Jack, tú y yo vamos en cabeza. Laxus, ve en retaguardia.

– Tskk… ¿desde cuándo das tú las órdenes? – se quejó Laxus de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Desde cuándo las das tú querido Laxus? Recordar todo lo que nos ha dicho Mystogan, mina. Cada segundo perdido cuenta – recordó Mirajane, logrando por fin que todo el equipo se metiera en la boca del lobo. Avanzaron rápidamente por la oscuridad del túnel gracias a que Jack, Natsu y Laxus iluminaban el camino. Mucho rato después, de girar, subir, bajar y volver a girar una y otra vez, llegaron a la enrome caverna semi iluminada donde Natsu había combatido el día anterior, y casi había muerto.

"Jack, ¿habéis entrado en la caverna?" escuchó la voz de Mystogan el susodicho joven de pelo castaño.

"Estamos en la caverna… es enorme" contestó en su mente el dragon slayer, observando todo.

"No tuve en cuenta esa opción. Ve informándome de todo, estoy más cerca de lo que crees" añadió Mystogan antes de cerrar la comunicación mental. Jack se preparó para la batalla nada más volver a centrarse en el presente. Adoptó una posición de combate.

– Kansou, Lanza Áurea – murmuró, mientras extendía su mano derecha y hacía aparecer su única arma de combate, que brilló con una luz blanca al ser agarrada con firmeza por Jack. Al principio, nadie entendió por qué Jack se precipitaba en prepararse para la batalla. Sin darse cuenta, ninguno salvo él, de un detalle muy relevante de la enorme habitación. Pero finalmente, el primero en darse cuenta…

Fue Natsu.

– Los huevos… las crías… – susurró, pero en el espeso silencio de la cueva, su voz se amplificó, siendo escuchada por todos sus compañeros.

– ¿Dónde están? – comprendió Happy, que se escondió detrás del hombro de Natsu. Lucy tragó saliva, y Gray se preparó para usar su magia de creación de hielo.

La enorme caverna estaba vacía. No había un solo huevo, ni una sola cría. Solamente, los rastros de la batalla del día anterior. Zonas quemadas, varios cráteres, y algunas columnas dañadas o rotas. Y eso era todo. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de los miembros que mejor controlaban la magia. Es decir, de Laxus, Mirajane y Erza.

– Nos están observando – murmuró Laxus. Los siguientes en sentirlo, fueron Jack y Natsu. Laxus, sin perder el tiempo, estableció un plan con precisión – Formad un semicírculo, y alejaos unos metros unos de otros. Que no nos encuentren agrupados… y sobre todo, no permitáis que nos dispersen.

Y así lo hicieron todos. Ya no era el momento de discutir.

– Podéis estar tranquilos… no creo que yo sea un enemigo – escucharon todos la voz de una tenue silueta junto a una columna en semi penumbra. Cuando el desconocido se adelantó, los que le conocían pudieron comprobar quién era. Ahora sin máscara, pero imposible de no reconocer.

– ¿Saynar? – se extrañaron a la vez Jack y Mirajane. Laxus se colocó entre sus compañeros y Saynar, atento a cualquier movimiento del rival al que Mystogan se había enfrentado, pero el otro mago se sentó en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

– ¿A qué has venido? – exigió saber Laxus. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Saynar miró a Laxus, y todos pudieron ver en esa mirada auténtico miedo, y sobre todo, arrepentimiento.

– A advertiros antes de que sea demasiado tarde... he averiguado algo que me ha obligado a tomar una decisión. Sé que estoy traicionando a mi gente, a mi señor, al que respeto por encima de mi vida… pero no podría callarme esto y seguir viviendo con semejante culpabilidad – habló lentamente Saynar. Jack hizo unos gestos a Laxus y Erza, que entendieron con facilidad. Guardando las distancias, los magos de Fairy Tail (y Lucy) formaron dos círculos alrededor del mago. Uno exterior, en el que estaban Erza, Natsu Lucy y Gray, y otro interno, con las tres personas que habían conocido a Saynar a sólo unos metros de distancia de él.

– Si alguien tan leal como tú ha preferido decirnos la verdad, a nosotros… que somos en el fondo tus enemigos, es que debe ser algo realmente grave ¿Qué has averiguado Saynar? – preguntó Jack intentando controlar sus emociones. Saynar soltó las manos de su cabeza y dirigió una mirada muy distinta a la que tenía hasta hacía sólo unas horas a los tres magos.

– Esto no es un plan para que Fiore pierda el control de la isla, ni para crear un ejército, ni para nada de lo que me dijeron. Esto es un plan para matar a millones de personas inocentes – se explicó lentamente Saynar. Todos los jóvenes palidecieron al escucharle decir eso, y sobre todo al oír su tono de voz casi desesperado. Pero no dijeron nada, mientras esperaban a que siguiera hablando.

"Mis compañeros me han mentido. Mi compañera me rescató y me trajo hasta éste lugar, y ha sido por pura casualidad, pero he captado una conversación. No quiero que mi gente muera, y mucho menos quiero que mueran millones de personas… por eso estoy haciendo esto.

– Nadie te juzga, Saynar. Dinos de una vez qué está pasando – pidió Laxus, que no dejaba de vigilar los alrededores y al mismo tiempo al mago "enemigo" Saynar tragó saliva y siguió hablando

– Sawahinait, los huevos, la Hydra, y sobre todo, ésta isla, responden a un mismo plan. Casi no puedo ni moverme, pero me las apañé para esperaros aquí, sabía que vendríais. No sé cómo lo van a hacer, sólo sé que todos esos factores son los que provocarán cierto desastre natural. Y ya está en marcha… antes del mediodía, todo explotará – dijo Saynar.

– ¿Explotará? – preguntó Natsu, que había dejado de vigilar su puesto y se había acercado al grupo interior con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando los puños – ¿Explotará el qué?

– Todo… toda la isla. Dentro de dos horas, todo aquél que se encuentre en ésta isla va a morir con total seguridad… pero eso no es lo peor – añadió el joven sentado en el suelo de la cueva, mientras se volvía a tapar un lado de la cara con la mano y agachaba la cabeza – Ésta isla se encuentra unida con una placa continental que separa las placas de los continentes de Álvarez e Isghar. Van a destruir toda la isla para desestabilizar esa placa, y provocar un enorme terremoto y una explosión en cadena de las zonas volcánicas de la falla que recorre la línea de las placas – cuando dijo eso, los que más sabían de geología, o simplemente sabían un poco, intuyeron lo que iba a ocurrir, y sus rostros, ya de por sí pálidos, empalidecieron aún más – Mi organización planea provocar la madre de todos los tsunamis con ese terremoto y esas explosiones en cadena. Un tsunami que va a arrasar las costas de medio mundo y que va a destruir cientos de kilómetros tierra a dentro todo lo que haya en Isghar y Álvarez.

"La vida de decenas de millones de personas, depende de vosotros… Fairy Tail"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Me gusta cerrar los capítulos con frases lapidarias. En el próximo empieza la acción! Y además, conoceremos el resto del verdadero y completo plan de la organización de Titán.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews o mps por lo original de la idea. ¿Cuándo se ha visto en Fairy Tail que alguien use algo distinto a pura magia y maldiciones para causar caos y destrucción? ;) jajajaja**

 **Un saludo a todos, y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí a los que lo hayáis hecho**


	22. El rugido de los dragones

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **ESTOY DE VUELTA! Y esta vez es para quedarme. Voy a seguir con mi historia con mayor intensidad de ahora en adelante, sobre todo por esas personas que están valorando mi trabajo capítulo a capítulo.**

 **SPOILERS de los últimos capítulos de Fairy Tail manga**

 **Imagino que la mayoría de los que leéis la historia estaréis también decepcionados con el desenlace final de la historia. Es un poco pretencioso de mi parte decir esto tan pronto, pero puedo aseguraros que el final de mi historia será más largo, trabajado y espero mejor que el final precipitado de Mashima. Y ya digo, puede sonar pretencioso por mi parte, pero al menos esa es la intención que tengo. Aunque también os lo digo, tardaremos años en llegar a esas dos sagas finales, o saga final, que serán equivalentes pero para nada iguales a esta saga final contra Acnologia y Zeref.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con este capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y como siempre espero vuestras reviews**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **EL RUGIDO DE LOS DRAGONES**

 **.**

– Sawahinait, los huevos, la Hydra, y sobre todo, ésta isla, responden a un mismo plan… antes del mediodía, todo explotará – había dicho Saynar.

– ¿Qué explotará? – había preguntado Natsu

– Todo… toda la isla. Dentro de dos horas, todo aquél que se encuentre en ésta isla va a morir con total seguridad… pero eso no es lo peor – añadió el joven sentado en el suelo de la cueva, mientras se volvía a tapar un lado de la cara con la mano y agachaba la cabeza – Ésta isla se encuentra unida con una placa continental que separa las placas de los continentes de Álvarez e Isghar. Van a destruir toda la isla para desestabilizar esa placa, y provocar un enorme terremoto y una explosión en cadena de las zonas volcánicas de la falla que recorre la línea de las placas – cuando dijo eso, los que más sabían de geología, o simplemente sabían un poco, intuyeron lo que iba a ocurrir, y sus rostros, ya de por sí pálidos, empalidecieron aún más – Mi organización planea provocar la madre de todos los tsunamis con ese terremoto y esas explosiones en cadena. Un tsunami que va a arrasar las costas de medio mundo y que va a destruir cientos de kilómetros tierra a dentro todo lo que haya en Isghar y Álvarez.

"La vida de decenas de millones de personas, depende de vosotros… Fairy Tail"

Las palabras de Saynar fueron seguidas por un silencio cargado de tensión.

– ¿De verdad Titán cree tener el poder para enfrentarse a Álvarez e Isghar al mismo tiempo? Cuando esto se sepa… – empezó a decir Erza consternada.

– Esto nunca se sabrá. La isla está aislada, y sólo nosotros sabemos ahora la verdad. Nadie sabe que Titán ha orquestado todo esto, nadie sabe que él está detrás de este plan, y nadie lo sabrá porque todos los que estemos aquí la vamos a palmar si la jugada le sale bien. Para la población de los países que sufran el tsunami, lo único relevante será el caos y el dolor que seguirán al desastre. En esa situación, la verdad ya no importará… la gente será fácilmente manipulable por los poderosos que deseen la guerra, y millones morirán. El hambre, el dolor y el sufrimiento transforman a los humanos hasta el punto de ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa – contestó Jack fría y pragmáticamente. Y después de una pausa, siguió hablando – Si ambos países y sus aliados se enfrentan el uno al otro, al final Titán podrá devorar los despojos con tranquilidad, sin que nadie pueda plantarle cara.

– No permitiré que eso ocurra… ¿quién se cree que es Titán para jugar de esa forma con la gente? – murmuró Natsu apretando los puños. Natsu no podía aceptar que hubiera alguien en el mundo tan malvado como para planear la muerte de tantísima gente. Pero incluso lo que más le ofendía era que estuviera manipulándolos y jugando de esa forma con todos ellos. Era algo que lo sofocaba. Erza puso una mano en su hombro sin decir nada, en gesto de comprensión; lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Laxus finalmente. Saynar, sin despegar la vista del suelo, contestó.

– Unas tres horas… cuatro, como mucho – contestó el mago – No quiero ser cómplice de semejante genocidio, por eso os estoy contando esto… imagino que pensaréis que soy despreciable.

– No tenemos derecho a juzgarte con demasiada dureza cuando desconocemos tu pasado, y siendo nuestro enemigo, acudes a ayudarnos por tu propia voluntad – razonó Jack agachándose a la derecha de Saynar.

– Fairy Tail no actúa así – respondió Mirajane con sencillez y una sonrisa tierna.

– No creo que nadie aquí piense eso. Tú tienes tus creencias, tu forma de pensar, y sin duda tendrás tus razones para ello. Pareces buena gente. Puede ser que te hayas juntado con compañías poco adecuadas… pero tú no eres un mal tipo. Al final, nosotros salvaremos a todos. Y será gracias a que tú nos diste la información necesaria para que pudiéramos hacerlo – añadió Natsu agachándose a la izquierda del mago enemigo. Cruzó una rápida mirada con Jack, que no obstante desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, como si fuera incapaz de sostenérsela. Natsu no comentó nada, pero sabía que algo le pasaba a Jack. Más tarde hablaría con él, pero ahora lo primero era animar a Saynar – Como sea, nosotros no perderemos. Derrotaremos a esa cosa, y acabaremos con los planes de tu gente. Te doy mi palabra de que salvaremos a todo el mundo… y a ti, también. Cuando regresemos a casa… vuelve con nosotros. A Fairy Tail. Y empieza una nueva vida, libre de todo esto.

Saynar miró a Natsu con la mandíbula desencajada, asombrado por la compasión y empatía del peli rosa. Los demás, ya se esperaban en mayor o menor medida que Natsu dijera algo así, y simplemente esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Por unos segundos, la voluntad de Saynar pareció vacilar, pero finalmente desvió la vista y bajó la mano que Natsu le tendía con suavidad.

– No puedo aceptar. Podéis arrestarme si queréis, no os lo impediré… pero sigo siendo leal a mi señor, me da igual lo malvado que él pueda ser. Si puedo ayudarle y hacerle cambiar y ser algo mejor de lo que ahora es, así lo haré. Le debo mi vida y lo que soy – contestó Saynar. Natsu no insistió más, y se puso en pie. Saynar, después de un corto silencio, volvió a hablar – Me quedaré aquí, y esperaré vuestro regreso para que decidáis qué hacer conmigo. El arco a vuestra derecha, a lo lejos, es el que debéis tomar para llegar hasta la guarida real de Sawahinait… cuando veáis ese lugar… lo entenderéis todo mejor por vosotros mismos. El arco es igual que los demás, pero es de menor tamaño para despistar. Daos prisa, el tiempo corre en contra de todos nosotros – dijo el mago, para después tumbarse boca arriba. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se despidieron precipitadamente de Saynar y salieron corriendo hacia el túnel, todos salvo Natsu y Jack.

– Gracias por la ayuda Saynar. Para serte sincero… me recuerdas mucho a Mystogan – se despidió Jack mirándole brevemente, y luego se giró y echó a correr.

– Eso fue un tremendo halago por su parte, Say – afirmó Natsu sonriente – Confía en nosotros, solucionaremos este problema a como de lugar. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! – añadió el peli rosa mientras corría detrás de Jack. Saynar se quedó silenciosamente pensativo.

– ¿Desde cuándo decidí implicarme emocionalmente en algo así? Yo sólo quería dormir la siesta – se quejó Saynar cerrando los ojos. Todavía tenía tiempo de darse una última cabezada.

.

– Sofía ¡A tu derecha! – gritó Céfiro mientras dirigía un torrente de hojas de color verde y marrón hacia una enorme cabeza.

– ¡Lo sé! – contestó Sofía saltando hacia un lateral y antes de que un ataque la alcanzara, se impulsó con unos chorros de agua a presión que brotaron de sus manos para elevarse hacia el cielo varias decenas de metros.

Por resumirlo de una forma rápida.

Su plan había fallado total y miserablemente.

Blue Pegasus les había acercado en el mayor silencio posible hasta la zona más cercana a la gran laguna donde se ocultaba la Hydra. Habían desembarcado del Christina, y con su plan bien trazado, habían puesto rumbo hacia la laguna… y antes de llegar, todo se había venido a bajo. En principio, por un lado Kagura, maga de Lamia Scale, y por otro, Sting, Rouge y el misterioso mago cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza, se iban a encargar de los tres enemigos que quedaban con vida protegiendo las cercanías del lago. Una mujer demonio y dos hombres. Y así había sido. Los dos dragon slayer juntos hacían frente a uno de los hombres, y los otros dos compañeros libraban peleas uno vs uno. Con esa brecha abierta, los cinco magos del gremio más fuerte del momento, Draconia, se habían abalanzado sobre el lago para arrinconar y eliminar a la Hydra en un ataque letal dirigido por Céfiro, pieza clave en la ejecución del plan.

La mitológica Hydra, sedienta de sangre, había salido de su guarida como un rayo y se había abalanzado sobre el equipo de Draconia, que se había dispersado acorde al plan para debilitar y distraer a la criatura mientras Céfiro y Sofía preparaban su potentísimo ataque combinado. Un minuto más tarde, todo había estado listo, y los dos magos habían lanzado un ataque combinado que cualquiera habría considerado imposible de parar. Además, sus tres compañeros que estaban distrayendo a la criatura habían añadido sus magias al ataque para reforzar su poder.

Y entonces había vuelto a aparecer… _él_ …

El chico de pelo rubio y ojos rojos aterradores al que se habían enfrentado el día anterior. Sofía, aún en el aire, sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina al recordar ese instante en el que todo había fallado.

Había aparecido encima de una de las grandes cabezas de la Hydra y había dirigido las palmas de su mano hacia el ataque que todos juntos habían lanzado.

– ¡Kami no kyozetsu! – (rechazo divino) había gritado, y sin más explicación los ataques se habían detenido, incluso el aire se había detenido. Durante unos segundos, ambos poderes habían forcejeado, y finalmente las magias de los magos de Draconia habían sido lanzadas hacia atrás, destrozando una amplia área del bosque que tenían a sus espaldas, mientras en una esfera alrededor de la Hydra todo salía disparado, aire y agua incluidos. Ahora, los cinco magos estaban luchando contra la Hydra y contra ese tipo rubio que no parecía tomarlos en serio. Y estaban perdiendo, por mucho que su orgullo les dijera que estaban plantando cara. Sofía se impulsó hacia Céfiro con su magia.

– Ayer se dedicó a atacarnos con esa magia que usaba, y sin embargo hoy sólo se defiende. ¿Qué está pasando aquí Céfiro? – preguntó ella confusa. El pelo azul se le había soltado, y en vez de coleta ahora se le desparramaba por la espalda.

– No tengo ni idea, Sofía. Pero tenemos que emplearnos al máximo y ganar tiempo… hasta que esa persona llegue – contestó Céfiro con el ceño fruncido. Su frente despejada de pelo estaba perlada de sudor por la preocupación.

– ¿Esa persona? ¿De quién estás hablando idiota? – preguntó Sofía. Pero antes de poder responder su compañero, varias cabezas de la Hydra les atacaron, obligándoles a separarse.

El equipo combinado de Fairy Tail y Celestial Spirit no podía esperar una gran ayuda por parte de ellos… eso estaba claro.

.

Natsu y Erza corrían en cabeza por un largo túnel que iba descendiendo lentamente hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Erza llevaba su armadura de adamantio, y Natsu avanzaba con las manos envueltas en llamas para iluminar el camino. El resto del grupo les seguía en grupos de dos, siendo el último del grupo Laxus, que se ocupaba de vigilar sus espaldas.

Después de un largo rato de carreras, llegaron hasta un túnel más largo, alto y ancho, que descendía de forma recta. Por lo menos tendría veinte metros de alto, treinta de ancho, y varias decenas de metros de profundidad

– ¡KIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA! – chilló Lucy con los ojos en blanco y tirándose de los pelos. Happy se abrazó a ella muerto de miedo y asco. Ante ellos había una enorme cantidad de las crías de Sawahinait, cientos de ellas, que atestaban el túnel e incluso trepaban por las paredes de los laterales como

– Asique… – comentó casualmente Natsu, mientras chocaba sus puños rodeados de llamas.

– Aquí están esas cosas – completó la frase Gray, haciendo aparecer una espada de hielo.

– Chicos, veo una puerta al fondo. Tendremos que pasar por aquí – confirmó Erza reequipándose la armadura del purgatorio.

– Tendremos que encargarnos de los laterales, y también del frente. Gray, ven conmigo. Vamos por la derecha – respondió lacónicamente Laxus. Gray asintió, sabía que la magia de Laxus no era muy efectiva contra esas cosas después de lo visto en la playa el día anterior, asique estaría atento para ayudarle – Me llevo a la inútil de la nueva – añadió mientras jalaba del brazo a la pobre Lucy.

– Ayuuuuuda – murmuró ella bajito, intentando evitar que Laxus se ofendiera sin saber que a Laxus le daba rematadamente igual lo que ella dijera.

– ¡Aye! – asintió Happy, que después de chocar palmas con Natsu acompañó a los tres al flanco derecho.

– ¡Jack, vamos por la izquierda! – decidió Mirajane adoptando su forma Satan Soul. Jack asintió y apretó los dientes. En su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a su forma de actuar y de pensar durante las últimas semanas, pero ahora tocaba combatir. No había tiempo para más. Cruzó una mirada de resolución con Natsu, que le dedicó una sonrisa segura llena de dientes, y fue con Mirajane hacia el flanco izquierdo.

Todo eso sucedió bastante rápido. Las crías ya les habían visto, y estaban avanzando hacia ellos lentamente.

– ¿Preparada Erza? – sonrió Natsu a la pelirroja, que se quitó el pelo del flequillo del ojo de un manotazo.

– ¿Te recuerdo quién es aquí la maga clase S? – contestó Erza con una medio sonrisa vacilona.

– Tenías que restregármelo ¿verdad? – se quejó Natsu, que al segundo notó como ella se pegaba a él y apoyaba sus labios en los suyos. Natsu respondió al corto beso durante unos segundos, hasta que ambos rompieron el contacto y se separaron. Poco a poco, la tímida y estoica Erza se iba dejando contagiar por el que durante años había sido su compañero de gremio de pelo rosado.

– Demuéstrame de qué estás hecho, mi dragón – susurró ella al separarse de él. Natsu, sintiéndose verdaderamente encendido, generó llamas en sus brazos y encaró a las criaturas que se acercaban a montones.

– El que llegue primero al otro lado gana – respondió Natsu lanzándose sobre las crías. Y todos los locos y locas de Fairy Tail habían escuchado esas palabras.

Pobres crías.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado Fairy Tail Natsu's Theme Extended (duración 3: 20)**

– ¡Karyū no Tekken! – (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego) gritó Natsu golpeando a la cría más adelantada y mandándola hasta el techo envuelta en llamas. Lanzó un segundo puñetazo a una que se acercaba por la derecha, y acto seguido rodeó su codo de llamas para soltar un codazo que mandó rodando a otra más que se le acercaba peligrosamente por la derecha.

Erza, a su derecha, comenzó a lanzar tajos con la espada del purgatorio, mandando a volar con cada ataque a una decena de las crías, que no obstante siguieron atacando. No era que tuvieran mucho cerebro, eran casi autómatas que respondían a algo misterioso.

– Karyū no Gokugek – (Alas del dragón de fuego) atacó Natsu saltando hacia arriba y cayendo en medio de un grupo grande de mini demonios. El impacto de la bola de fuego generada por la magia de Natsu mandó a una docena a volar por los aires chamuscadas.

– ¡Evil Explosion! – gritó Mirajane lanzando una bola de magia negra que arrastró por los aires a unas cuantas crías.

– ¡Kanshou! ¡Lanza aúrea! – invocó Jack a su lado a su lanza, con la que comenzó a lanzar tajos para abrir camino.

– ¿Te reservas? – preguntó sorprendida Mira. Pero Jack negó con la cabeza, hizo girar la lanza de una mano a otra y echó el cuello hacia atrás, apuntando al frente, pero levemente a su derecha.

Simultáneamente, Natsu también estaba llevando la cara y el cuello hacia atrás, mientras apuntaba hacia el frente y ligeramente a su izquierda

– ¡Pawaryū no Hōkō! – (Rugido del Dragón de la Energía) rugió Jack, haciendo brotar de su boca una descarga de magia de energía dorada y plateada.

– ¡Karyū no Hōkō! – (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) rugió Natsu, haciendo que de su boca brotara un torrente de llamaradas, y provocando adicionalmente una onda de choque por la temperatura.

Los dos ataques chocaron cerca del arco del otro lado de la sala, se mezclaron y fusionaron, y segundos más tarde se formó una enorme explosión mientras las llamas danzaban libremente y lamían las paredes y el techo de la sala. Cuando el humo se despejó, y todos los magos y criaturas pudieron volver a ver, un considerable cráter se había formado, ennegrecido por el calor de las llamas y el humo. Casi un tercio de las crías del centro y la izquierda habían sido derrotadas por el ataque combinado, y Laxus, Gray y Lucy también estaban rápidamente despejando el camino en el flanco derecho. Aunque ahora todos estaban quietos, mirando con la boca abierta a Jack y Natsu, que cruzaron una mirada y tragaron saliva. Los primeros en reponerse del susto, no obstante, fueron las crías, que sabiéndose ahora en peligro atacaron con renovada ferocidad.

– Has mejorado mucho – reconoció Mirajane mirándole con una mirada de nuevo respeto, para luego seguir peleando. Pero Jack no reaccionó, miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Natsu, que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

– ¡Natsu, reacciona! – pidió Erza mientras peleaba con varias criaturas para defenderle. Natsu se miró la mano, y encendió de nuevo sus llamas, para luego mirar a Jack. Ambos se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras. Los dos comenzaron a correr y dieron un gran salto, hasta quedar unos metros por delante de Erza y Mirajane, que les miraron como si estuvieran locos.

– Chicos… cuerpo a tierra – sonrió Laxus, mientras se cubría, sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

En pleno vuelo, Natsu concentró sus llamas primero en sus brazos, y luego esas llamas pasaron a estar entre sus manos, formando una bola de fuego roja negra y amarilla, que se hizo más grande cuando la puso sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Karyū no Kōen! – (Llama brillante del dragón de fuego) gritó un Natsu cada vez más motivado, lanzando la bola de fuego contra el suelo.

– ¡Natsu, te voy a matar! – gritaron Erza y Mirajane mientras la segunda corría refugiarse en el escudo de adamantio que la primera acababa de materializar.

Al mismo tiempo, Jack había arqueado el cuerpo mientras concentraba su poder mágico en la palma de la mano derecha

– Pawaryū no Ryūshutsu – (Descarga de energía del dragón de la energía) atacó Jack a la bola de fuego que iba hacia el suelo. Ambas magias volvieron a chocar, a fusionarse y acto seguido, esta vez fue la magia de energía de Jack la que se extendió por el suelo y el aire de la sala, provocando explosiones por todas partes. Y a eso se sumaron las llamas de Natsu. Cuando la brillante luz de las explosiones se despejó, los magos de Fairy Tail comprobaron que los restantes enemigos huían en desbandada en todos los frentes, mientras Happy los perseguía valientemente con un palo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viva Happy. Hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que es corto, pero mejor publicar algo por fin que no publicar nada. Dedico este capítulo a los unison raid (ataque combinado) una de las pocas formas sin usar nakama power que tenía Mashima para resolver los combates ;)**

 **Espero vuestras reviews! El próximo llegará rápido, os doy mi palabra**


	23. Iceberg llega a la isla

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores y lectoras! A la trama, ya de por sí complicada con tanta pelea y enemigo, se añaden nuevos elementos que la van a complicar mucho más. Pero que no se os olvide, esto es Fairy Tail, y sin el humor delirante por terrible que sea la situación, no estaría haciendo bien mi "trabajo"**

 **También quiero mencionar el final del manga de Fairy Tail. Fue un capítulo final muy digno, infinitamente mejor que toda la saga final. Volvió al humor de sus orígenes, y supo cerrar muchas cosas y dejar abiertas otras. Gracias Mashima por la idea genial que tuviste hace tantos años… ¡y ojalá en tu próximo trabajo mantengas la motivación hasta el final!**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **ICEBERG LLEGA A LA ISLA**

 **.**

– ¡Karyū no Kōen! – (Llama brillante del dragón de fuego) había gritado Natsu, lanzando la bola de fuego contra el suelo del túnel.

– Pawaryū no Ryūshutsu – (Descarga de energía del dragón de la energía) atacó Jack a la bola de fuego que iba hacia el suelo. Ambas magias volvieron a chocar, a fusionarse y acto seguido, esta vez fue la magia de energía de Jack la que se extendió por el suelo y el aire de la sala, provocando explosiones por todas partes. Y a eso se sumaron las llamas de Natsu. Cuando la brillante luz de las explosiones se despejó, los magos de Fairy Tail comprobaron que los restantes enemigos huían en desbandada en todos los frentes, mientras Happy los perseguía valientemente con un palo.

Natsu y Jack aterrizaron sobre el suelo y se miraron en silencio.

– No sé si lo entiendo del todo… – habló finalmente Natsu. Jack tragó saliva, y se miró la mano derecha confuso.

– Nunca había lanzado unos ataques así de fuertes con tanta facilidad… ¿y tú, Natsu? – preguntó Jack.

– Nop ¡Sugooooooooi! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! – contestó Natsu soltando llamas por la boca.

– Unison raid – explicó Laxus acercándose a ellos, y mirándoles incluso con una chispa de respeto en sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos confusos. Por su parte, Erza y Mirajane golpearon en sus respectivas cabezas a Natsu y Jack, que se estrellaron contra el suelo de boca con los ojos en blanco.

– Ya están otra vez las parejitas – murmuró Gray rodando los ojos.

– ¡Aye! – coreó Happy.

– ¿Decías algo, Gray? – preguntó con fingidísima inocencia una sonriente Mirajane. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda del peli negro, que rápidamente negó con la cabeza a toda velocidad lo que había dicho – Ya me parecía a mí.

– Que alguien me mate o me salve… – se quejó Jack mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Por toda respuesta, Mirajane se sentó encima de él, derribándole de nuevo boca abajo sobre el suelo. Erza hizo algo parecido con Natsu, y para colmo colocó el filo de su espada junto a la oreja de Natsu.

– Giiaaaaaaagggghhhh pesaaass – gimió Natsu con la lengua fuera. Incluso Laxus perdió el color del rostro al escuchar a Natsu esa frase. Era una condena a muerte a manos de la pelirroja casi segura.

– ¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda? – preguntó Erza amenazadoramente, el filo de la espada aún más pegado a la oreja del pobre peli rosa, y con una siniestra aura demoníaca rodeándola.

– La armaduraaaagjjj – musitó Natsu. Erza se miró a sí misma, y se fijó en que todavía llevaba la armadura super pesada de adamantio. Sonrió para sí misma, y se reequipó su armadura normal. Natsu por fin pudo respirar de nuevo a grandes y exageradas bocanadas.

– Volviendo al tema que nos ocupaba antes de que estas locas interrumpieran... ¡ay! – chilló al recibir otro coscorrón por parte de Mira – ¿Qué es el unison raid, Laxus? – preguntó Jack sin perder el hilo pese al golpe.

– ¡Sí! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? – gritó Natsu. Happy de inmediato pensó en el pescado. Laxus contó hasta cinco para evitar responderle una bestialidad al peli rosa.

– Unison raid es un ataque de magia combinada. Es muy difícil de lograr, pero incrementa varias veces el poder individual de las magias de los magos que usan dicha técnica… – empezó a explicar Laxus.

– No entiendo – contestó Natsu con cara de verdaderamente no entender.

– Laxus, empieza por el principio, por favor. Yo también tengo curiosidad – pidió Gray mientras aplastaba la cara de Natsu contra el suelo con su bota.

– Tskkk… sois molestos. Veamos, lo que aprendí del abuelo en su día es que el unison raid es muy poco habitual de encontrar, y difícil de activar y coordinar. Es posible realizarlo cuando las magias de dos magos son altamente compatibles. Por ejemplo, hielo y agua. Si los dos magos son de magias compatibles, el unison raid no funcionará… salvo que además de sus magias, ellos mismos tengan un fuerte lazo. Debe existir un fuerte sentimiento que una a esas dos personas – explicó Laxus.

– Jack, te voy a matar – susurró Erza con los ojos en blanco y un aura negra rodeándola. Todos tragaron saliva, incluido Laxus, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. La única que no se inmutó fue Mirajane, por supuesto; ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Erza así – Pretendes robarme a mi Natsu – mandíbulas caídas, expresiones de asombro y desconcierto, y Jack se puso rojo como un tomate. Lucy los miraba empezando a preguntarse quién era el más loco del grupo.

– ¿¡Pero tú estás loca maldita friki de las armas!? ¡A mí que me va a gustar ese idiota! ¡Pero si es un tío! – gritó Jack mientras se conseguía poner en pie, Mirajane había saltado previamente de su espalda al ver cómo intentaba levantarse, y su pelo ocultaba su sombría expresión. Pero sus puños apretados decían para los buenos observadores todo lo que necesitaban saber; ¡a cubierto!

– ¡Ya has escuchado a Laxus! – gritó Erza chocando su frente con la de Jack, que por dentro estaba aterrado, y le temblaban las piernas, pero no podía dar un paso atrás ahora. Sería peor para él si lo hacía, había que atajar a Erza rápido en esa clase de situaciones.

– ¡Eso es porque nuestros padres eran hermanos! ¡Porque somos dragon slayers! ¡PORQUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡Porque él me dio un hogar, me ofreció que fuerais mi familia! – gritó Jack más alto que Erza, y luego desvío la mirada, y añadió en voz baja que no obstante pudieron escuchar todos – Y yo en vez de agradecérselo… le he tratado fatal.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Erza, saliendo de su estado de rabia paranoica. Natsu también se puso en pie y dirigió una mirada a Jack preocupada.

– ¿A qué viene esa tontería Jack? – quiso saber el peli rosa para ver si se soltaba y hablaba de lo que le rondaba en la cabeza. Natsu de tonto no tenía un pelo en el fondo.

– No es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello, estamos en una misión… – contestó Jack.

– Ciertamente, no lo es. Manda narices, el mundo depende de vosotros, y aquí estáis, discutiendo como críos si a Jack le gusta Natsu – les regañó una voz por encima de ellos.

– ¡Que a mí no me gusta Natsu joder! A mí me gusta… otra persona – gritó Jack a nadie en particular, y mirando de reojo a cierta persona, pero esa persona no estaba pendiente de él, sino que estaba mirando a Erza. El que sí que reparó en ello fue Laxus, que compuso una ligerísima sonrisa momentánea.

– ¡Mierda! ¡La misión! – recordó Gray de pronto. Todos cruzaron miradas, y soltaron gritos de alarma mientras se preparaban para echar a correr.

– Un segundo, la voz por encima de nuestras cabezas… ¿era Happy? – cuestionó Lucy mirando a su alrededor. Soltó un chillido de susto al encontrarse el cabezón del gato volador a medio metro de su cara.

– ¡Aye! Que diga… ¡No! – contestó Happy haciendo una pedorreta de burla. Todos alzaron la cabeza y se encontraron con un halcón de gran tamaño, de por lo menos cinco metros de largo y de alas de más de dos metros y descansando sobre él, estaba Mystogan.

– Myst…o…gan – susurraron Gray y Erza bastante soqueadas.

– ¡Woooooooooow! – se asombraron, no obstante, Natsu y Happy, que ya querían subirse al gigantesco pájaro. El halcón miró sorprendido las alas de Happy y luego cambió la expresión por una de desafío, lo que provocó que Happy se escondiera a toda velocidad detrás de Natsu, que se río muy divertido.

– Sensei… ¡mil perdones! – musitó Jack inclinándose exageradamente repetidas veces a gran velocidad.

– No es momento de que preguntéis de dónde salió este pájaro, que os veo venir. Voy a regresar a la playa, está pasando algo con lo que no habíamos contado ninguno. Y me llevo conmigo a Saynar, podría ser de utilidad. Acabad de una vez el trabajo por el que vinimos a esta isla. Sé que os dije que os ayudaría, pero sospecho que lo que se avecina es más urgente, y sé que entre todos podéis lograrlo. ¡Que el destino os sea benévolo! – se despidió el misterioso mago clase S, mientras el pájaro salía disparado por el túnel que habían atravesado anteriormente. Mystogan seguía sin magia, pero ese halcón tenía otra explicación. Por el momento, la única intención del mago era confirmar si lo que había visto era algo real…

 **.**

 **Unos minutos antes**

 **.**

– Mi señora, llegaremos en poco tiempo a la isla. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – preguntó un oficial a la misteriosa mujer a cargo de cierta flota de combate.

– La misión de conquista de la isla empieza ahora. Preparad los cañones Júpiter. Vamos a barrer la costa antes de desembarcar. Nos aseguraremos de que no nos molesten durante el desembarco – contestó ella sin volverse.

– Con… con todo el debi-bido respeto, mi señora. Puede haber su-supervivientes esperándonos para ser rescatados – tartamudeó el oficial, blanco pero incapaz de no contestar a tan desalmada orden.

– Cómo se nota que no has conocido el cruel destino de la gente piadosa. Por suerte para ti, yo sí la he conocido y sé cómo hacer las cosas – fue la respuesta de la misteriosa mujer. El oficial ya no dijo nada, e intentó partir raudo a cumplir la orden, pero fue detenido por una misteriosa fuerza que le presionó tanto el cuerpo como el alma y le hizo sentir un terror aún mayor hacia su comandante – Una cosa más… si vuelves a replicarme una sola vez en tu vida te mato.

El oficial sabía perfectamente que ella hablaba en serio. Y ni pestañearía a la hora de hacerlo.

Cincuenta naves, diez de ellas acorazados con chapados de protección metálicos equipados con cañones Júpiter, y el resto fragatas, seguían a la nave insignia de esa mujer. En cada barco, varios cientos de guerreros aguardaban el momento para desembarcar y empezar la batalla.

Ellos eran la Garra Negra, una de las principales fuerzas de élite de Álvarez. Los cinco mil soldados al mando de la mujer, a diferencia de algunos oficiales, carecían de voluntad propia y obedecían ciegamente a su señora, así fuera su orden que se mataran a sí mismos. Estaban considerados como el segundo mejor grupo de fuerzas especiales del imperio, sólo superados por la Guardia Real.

La guerra entre Fiore y Álvarez, parecía cada vez más inevitable.

.

Simultáneamente, al sur de la isla, una segunda flota estaba a solo unos minutos de desembarcar en las playas de la isla Atlan. En la cabecera de la primera nave, un enorme buque de asalto de color blanco y gris, iba un hombre corpulento equipado ésta vez, además de con sus hombreras metálicas, con un casco plateado de cimera azul. Capa blanca con el símbolo de su rango pintado en letras negras a la espalda, y el robusto torso descubierto.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Edward Iceberg. El Segundo Mago Santo y responsable de toda la costa norte de Fiore y de la zona este del país vecino Seven. Uno de sus oficiales, un joven mago de pelo negro de unos veinte años se acercó a hablar con él.

– Mariscal, en la zona sur no hay buenos caladeros para los barcos pesados. Deberíamos buscar un puerto – sugirió el joven. Edward sonrió exageradamente y negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos emitían una chispita.

– ¿Esa es la playa en la que el barco sobreviviente informó que se encontró con esa mala bestia de criatura no? ¿Y en ella pelearon los mocosos y el respetable Mystogan? – preguntó.

– Emmm…. Si, Mariscal – contestó el peli negro.

– Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado entonces. Yo me encargo de todo – contestó subiéndose al extremo de proa de la gran nave. Sin perder la sonrisa, el Segundo Mago Santo se preparó y entró en contacto con su casi ilimitada reserva mágica.

– ¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO! ¡EL MARISCAL VA A USAR SU MAGIA! – gritó el oficial, que se había puesto pálido. En el barco sonó una alarma que se extendió al resto de la flota, y todos los barcos soltaron unas enormes anclas que descendieron propulsadas por sistemas hidráulicos. Después de unos segundos, tocaron fondo en el lecho rocoso de la plataforma continental cercana a la isla, incrustándose profundamente. Edward sonrió aún más. Sus tropas estaban acostumbras a protegerse de sus ataques, y eso era algo que no muchos podían decir. Los enemigos generalmente se quedaban mirando hasta que era demasiado tarde para escpar.

– Vamos allá – susurró el viejo mago, y golpeó con las palmas de sus manos el hierro del chapado exterior del gran buque, que se astilló y abolló. Unas ondas comenzaron a aparecer en el agua, que fueron haciéndose en cuestión de segundos más grandes y frecuentes. Comenzaron a lamer la costa de la playa, sin dejar nunca de incrementarse, hasta que súbitamente se prdujo un rugido ensordecedor y las aguas comenzaron a elevarse en enormes chorros, dejando una gran área del lecho marino despejada. Luego se produjo una nueva vibración, esta vez en el aire y en la piedra del fondo, y toda la placa comenzó a hundirse. Se hundía a toda velocidad, y al instante se paraba, como si alguien estuviera aplicando empujones de apenas un segundo con una fuerza monstruosa.

Ni treinta segundos habían pasado, y el Mago Santo había terminado su trabajo. Ante él se había formado un óvalo que lamía la costa de la playa, ahora desaparecida en parte, de, en vez una decena de metros, unos cincuenta metros de profundidad. Había fabricado sin ningún esfuerzo un puerto profundo para que toda la flota pudiera avanzar hasta el pie de playa, atracar, y facilitar así el desembarco. Se sacudió las palmas de las manos, como si lo que había hecho fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Y lo mejor de todo era que para ese mago hacer eso era algo tremendamente sencillo.

Edward dominaba como nadie en el mundo la magia perdida de la vibración. Era capaz de generar ondas de choque gracias a esa magia que alteraban aire, tierra, agua, y casi cualquier cosa existente. Además, la magia de la vibración le permitía detener cualquier ataque mágico que alguien lanzara, siempre que aquel que atacara fuera más débil que Edward… (algo que sinceramente era bastante habitual) Era una magia que además no requería de palabras. Al haber sido Edward el único en dominarla, podía usar su poder sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Por supuesto, su poder podía destruir casi cualquier cosa, rechazar ataques y además alterar terrenos a su libre voluntad, desplazándolos hacia arriba, hacia abajo o hacia los lados. Y también podía provocar terremotos con la tierra, maremotos y tsunamis con el agua, y huracanes y tornados con el aire. Era una magia muy versátil, de defensa y ataque, que era también la principal razón por la que el viejo mago había llegado a ser el Primer Mago Santo durante dos décadas, hasta que el joven God Serena le superó.

Y además, era ese poder el que había usado para anular todos los ataques del equipo de magos de Fairy Tail.

El mar, que había retrocedido, se derrumbó sobre el nuevo hueco abierto por el viejo, casi arrastrando a la flota consigo, pero las anclas hicieron su trabajo y mantuvieron a flote y a salvo a todos los barcos. Después de la proeza, y de que el mar se estabilizara, se acercó a él con una ligera sonrisa un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y con la capa de oficial. Tenía una pequeña barba recortada en el mentón y ojos marrones evaluadores. Era Dylan Largastian, uno de sus oficiales de mayor confianza, que había sido quien detalló el plan a Natsu y los demás hacía no mucho tiempo.

– Como siempre, fue algo sencillo para ti – comentó. Edward asintió y frunció el ceño mientras los barcos levaban anclas y se dirigían hacia el puerto "artificial"

– Arararara, me hago viejo Dylan, me hago viejo. En mis buenos tiempos, esto no me habría llevado ni diez segundos – contestó el mago, provocando que un par de grumetes que estaban cerca recogiendo un cabo le miraran con la mandíbula desencajada.

.

– Chicos, un esfuerzo ¡tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido! – gritó Natsu encabezando al grupo.

Todos corrían ahora tan rápido como podían, olvidada toda precaución. Habían perdido muchos valiosos minutos entre la pelea y la posterior conversación, y ahora querían llegar cuanto antes al lugar donde entenderían todas las respuestas.

Llevaban un rato descendiendo por un túnel que serpeaba de vez en cuando, salpicado muy de vez en cuando por esos cristales que habían encontrado en las otras dos cuevas anteriores.

– ¡No vayas tan rápido, no sabemos que habrá delante! – se quejó Gray intentando aminorar la velocidad del grupo. Pero nadie parecía dispuesto a frenar, todos estaban igual de preocupados. Natsu se rezagó un poco para hablar con su amigo y rival.

– Nudista, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no nos damos prisa – razonó el peli rosa. Gray tuvo que darle la razón, pero eso no le impedía estar menos preocupado.

– De todos modos, lo que dice Gray es cierto. Estad todos preparados para usar la magia en cualquier instante – reconoció Laxus, que seguía siendo el último del grupo a propósito.

– Chicos, veo luz más adelante – informó Lucy, que tenía buena vista. Poco después, todos vieron un puntito blanco en la lejanía.

– ¡Entremos a lo bestia! – gritó Natsu.

– ¡Maldito descerebrado! – gritaron Lucy y Gray con los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Natsu, vas demasiado rápido! – asintió Happy, subiéndose al hombro de Natsu, que tomó la mano de Erza y apretó aún más el paso ignorando a su compañero alado.

– Chicos, de perdidos al río – reconoció Jack, que hizo aparecer en su mano una bola amarillenta de energía – ¡Pawaryū no Ryūshutsu! – gritó, lanzándola mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada. La explosión cubrió de polvo y humo la arcada de acceso, cubriendo sus movimientos a posibles ojos enemigos, y todos los miembros del equipo Fairy Tail, y Lucy, se precipitaron al interior de la nube.

– ¡Moete kita zo! – gritó Natsu, siendo el primero en salir del humo y con las manos totalmente envueltas en llamas incandescentes. En cuanto salieron todos del humo, se encontraron con tres siluetas mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luminosidad verdosa de la caverna, y a la luz natural que entraba desde lo que parecía una alargada grieta en las alturas.

– Son muy ruidosos ¿no creen? – dijo una voz que Laxus reconoció al instante. Usando su magia eléctrica dio un gran salto, colocándose delante de todo el grupo justo a tiempo para desviar un rayo de magia negra que el portador de esa voz había lanzado contra ellos.

– Tú… no te atrevas a lastimar a mis compañeros maldito – murmuró Laxus con el ceño fruncido y con el cuerpo cargado de chispas.

Los ojos de los magos de Fairy Tail se habituaron a la mayor luz de ese lugar, y comprobaron que estaban en una ciclópea caverna. La plataforma en la que se encontraban, plana prácticamente en su totalidad, tendría un kilómetro de ancho y varios kilómetros de largo. De hecho, se perdía en la lejanía serpenteando. El techo tenía forma triangular y se elevaba hacia lo que parecía la parte superior de las montañas centrales de la isla. Y en la zona central de la caverna, con una anchura de cerca de doscientos metros, y que se perdía en la lejanía, había una especie de sima de la cual salía un ligero resplandor rojizo.

– ¿Qué diablos…? – musitó Natsu estupefacto por el tamaño de ese lugar. Mirajane, por su parte, estaba más pendiente del enemigo, reconoció a la mujer delgada que acompañaba a las otras dos figuras. Pelo largo y liso de color morado y ojos marrones con un toque de locura, piel pálida y sonrisa burlona. Era fácil de recordar.

– Elia – saludó, adoptando una pose de pelea y transformándose en su forma Satan Soul – Ahora no está Saynar para salvarte el culito – la provocó.

– Me pregunto cómo quedará esa cara tan preciosa tuya cubierta de ácido, maldita puta – amenazó la malhablada de Elia.

– Te vas a cagar – contestó Jack apretando los puños y empezando a caminar hacia ella, pero Mirajane la puso una mano en el pecho y le contuvo. Por dentro la chica estaba agradecida con él, pero aún no había llegado el día en que ese joven dragon slayer fuera superior a ella.

– Esa habladora es mía dragoncito – susurró ella seductoramente, logrando calmar al momento al dragon slayer – Voy a fregar el suelo con tu cara, Elia – añadió la maga clase S con un destello de rabia en sus ojos. No era una amenaza, era un simple hecho.

– Si tanto tiempo tenéis para hablar, peleemos – dijo Elia preparándose para atacar a Mirajane.

– Cálmate. Hablemos primero, estos humanos al menos merecen saber por qué basura van a morir – detuvo el tipo de la derecha a la maga de creación de objetos de veneno.

– Somos más que ellos chicos… esto no es del todo justo. Será muy aburrido para nosotros – se quejó Natsu. El enemigo encapuchado de la derecha se echó a reír, y se quitó la capucha, revelando una cabeza de piel pálida sin cara; ni ojos, ni boca ni nada visible en ella alto, con cuernos verticales y con una larga melena de color púrpura que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba por lo demás una túnica negra y naranja de mangas anchas.

– Tú eres… – comenzó a reconocerle Jack por historias que había escuchado de Mystogan en alguna ocasión.

– Se llama Iface. Es el tipo que nos persiguió a Erza y a mí, y al que me enfrenté anoche. Es mío – respondió tajantemente Laxus. Erza se apretó a Natsu mientras se equipaba su armadura de la Rueda del Cielo.

– Querrás decir que fue el tipo contra el que peleaste para proteger a tus compañeros… igual que hace unos segundos detuviste su ataque, Laxus – dijo la pelirroja.

– Eso no viene al caso ahora. Mirajane y yo nos encargaremos de esos dos payasos. Pero, como bien dijo el flojeras de Jack, hay un tercero – contestó Laxus.

– Me encargaré yo de él – se encogió de hombros Gray mientras daba un paso al frente.

– ¿Así sin más pervertido? – le provocó Natsu.

– Alguien debe hacerlo – repuso Gray – Y además, para que el plan salga bien, Erza, Jack y tú tenéis que estar juntos, cabeza hueca.

– Bienvenidos a la turbia y oscura verdad de esta isla – anunció el tercer miembro del grupo quitándose la capa y la capucha que le tapaba. Era un hombre robusto y grande, de piel cuarteada, como si fuera tierra reseca, y tatuajes rojos en los hombros y el pecho descubiertos, que representaban patrones de soles y espirales. Llevaba unos pantalones largos de color negro y botas. Dos grandes cuernos verticales, que delataban su condición de demonio, y una melena de color gris le caía por la espalda hasta por debajo de los hombros. Tenía tres ojos, el tercero de ellos a la altura de la frente, todos ellos de pupila roja e iris de color blanco que le daban un aspecto siniestro.

– ¿Y quién carajos eres tú? – preguntó Natsu.

– Me llamo Oksos. Soy, como bien veis, un demonio. Iface sama, ¿a qué estamos esperando para matarlos? – preguntó el tal Oksos a Iface, que era el líder del grupo claramente.

– Me gusta jugar con la comida antes de comérmela. Porque veréis chicos… no estamos solos – anunció el demonio, y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

– Algo se aproxima – comprendió Laxus – Estad todos preparados.

Unos centenares de metros detrás de los tres magos, saliendo de la tierra y piedra del suelo de la caverna apareció Sawahinait, más imponente y aterrador que nunca rodeado de esa luz verdosa. De la grieta que había abierto salieron también centenares de sus crías que se colocaron formando un anillo de protección alrededor del demonio.

– Vuestro problema, magos de Fairy Tail, es que vais a morir en ésta isla sin saber ni por qué vuestros líderes quieren conservar este lugar – continuó hablando Iface a unos bastante más asustados magos de Fairy Tail. Pero Natsu, como siempre, fue el primero en no retroceder y dar un paso al frente para encarar a sus enemigos.

– Y vuestro problema, es que vosotros no sabéis lo fuertes que somos nosotros cuando estamos todos juntos – y sonrió a Jack, que había sido el segundo en reaccionar y había colocado una mano en su hombro.

– Y tampoco sabéis, que aquí, el amigo cabeza de llamas ha descubierto el punto débil de vuestro pequeñín ahí atrás presente. Gracias por traerlo hasta nosotros… nos habéis ahorrado el tener que buscarlo – se rió Jack alabando el descubrimiento del día anterior de Natsu.

Y es que ese punto débil que había descubierto Natsu les daba una oportunidad que no pensaban dejar escapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capi. Sin mucho que añadir, espero vuestras reviews. ¡Un saludo!**


	24. Gildarts contra Acnologia (Especial)

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Este capítulo es un especial por las 5000 visualizaciones que tiene ya este fic, y por la cada vez mejor acogida que está teniendo en la comunidad de fanfiction. Espero que la historia siga estando a la altura de las expectativas que todos tenéis, y simplemente me gustaría que siguierais comentando los capítulos y dejando críticas, opiniones etc. Este es un capítulo especial, y deja totalmente de lado la historia de la isla Atlan. Supongo que eso alegrará a algunos al leer el título del capítulo, y cabreara a algunos con ganas de saber más, pero también es conveniente repasar lo que están haciendo otros personajes, ya que llevamos muchos capítulos sin saber nada de algunos. Es muy habitual en las series, justo cuando se llega a un momento clave, hacer una pausa y dejar con las ganas de más ;)**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el especial. Espero que os guste**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

 **GILDARTS CONTRA ACNOLOGIA**

 **.**

 **Paralelamente a los sucesos de la isla Atlan… en algún lugar muy lejano al continente de Isghar y al país de Fiore.**

La inmensidad del mar lo rodeaba, igual que la semana pasada. Igual que el mes pasado. Igual que todo ese año. Un hombre pelirrojo de casi 42 años se encontraba sentado en la arena de la playa de la única isla que había encontrado en aquellos lejanos mares del sur. Se encontraba lejos, muy lejos, del continente que le vio nacer, Isghar.

Sus viajes por el mundo nunca le habían llevado a un sitio tan lejano. Había deambulado por los lejanos desiertos del sureste del continente, donde las estrellas por la noche brillaban con más fuerza que en ningún otro lugar. Había conocido las costas del continente de Álvarez, e incluso se había adentrado en el inmenso imperio haciéndose pasar por otra persona. También había escalado las montañas casi infinitas y eternamente heladas del país de Iceberg, e incluso llegó a viajar a las fronteras del país de Pendragón. Sus viajes habían culminado cuando consiguió entrar brevemente en la hermética y misteriosa Caelum, país de ninjas y samuráis y poco accesible para extranjeros, salvo en sus puertos, donde comerciaban aquellas cosas que no podían producir en su país.

Pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. Se preguntaba cómo sería el mundo, donde estarían sus límites de existir, y algún día, le gustaría explorarlo entero. Pero dudaba que pudiera llegar mucho más al sur por esa zona. Más al sur de aquella isla, los mares estaban enloquecidos por una eterna y perpetua tormenta. Los rayos desgarraban el cielo, y la oscuridad era absoluta. Algo, o alguien, no quería que los humanos fueran más al sur. La razón era un misterio para Gildarts, y si vivía cien años, resolvería dicho misterio.

Había tardado cerca de un mes de navegación utilizando su rápida moto jet anfibia en encontrar ese lugar, que había hayadp por casualidad; sufrió el hambre y la sed, y sólo había sobrevivido gracias a que con su magia podía desintegrar la sal del mar, haciendo que el agua salada que le rodeaba por todas partes dejara de serlo, y como consecuencia se pudiera beber. Casi cualquier otra persona habría muerto en el camino, sin lugar a dudas. Por regla general, ningún barco mercante viajaba hasta más allá de las islas del sur de Caelum, a unos días de distancia del continente. El este era conocido, igual que el norte, y los mercaderes contaban toda clase de historias de las lejanas tierras orientales. Del norte, sólo se sabía que Álvarez lo abarcaba todo, hasta llegar a un lugar eternamente congelado, que marcaba el límite norte del imperio y del continente conocido. Pero el sur y el oeste, bañados por un inmenso océano casi sin fin, eran un misterio. Su gremio, su ciudad, incluso su país, no eran más que un punto en un inmenso mundo, del cual aún se desconocían muchísimas cosas.

Gildarts Clive había decidido emprender una misión de cien años. No lo hacía por las enormes recompensas que se entregaban, ni siquiera por la gloria que obtendría en caso de hacerlo. Lo hacía por una razón mucho más simple: su pasión por la aventura, por descubrir lo desconocido, y sobre todo, por ser el primero en lograr algo como eso. Pisar suelos nunca hoyados, ver el sol salir antes que nadie, sentir la libertad absoluta con cada paso que daba. Gildarts era todo un pionero, además de mago y mujeriego.

El Leviatán de los mares del sur… una criatura legendaria. Incluso en un mundo donde existían criaturas mágicas, krakens, espíritus celestiales, demonios, dragones y toda clase de magias y poderes, los Leviatanes eran criaturas legendarias de las que sólo existían rumores y leyendas. Eso se podría decir porque nadie sobrevivía a un encuentro con esas criaturas de las profundidades del océano… pero si nadie sobrevivía, ¿quién contaba todas esas historias y leyendas? Durante meses había buscado por los mares, había provocado enormes cataclismos con su magia con la intención de atraerlo, y nada había ocurrido. Había hecho de todo para provocarlo, sin éxito. Y sin embargo, era evidente que existía. Durante todo ese año había notado una poderosa presencia con la que no había confluido aún, pero que existía y era real. Los pecios de barcos destruidos durante siglos varados en toda la alargada playa de la isla donde estaba eran la prueba definitiva de que existía, y de que era tremendamente destructivo.

– Pensé que eso que decían de misión de cien años sería alguna frase hecha… ¡maldición, veo que iba en serio! – dijo mientras se tiraba de los pelos. En su petate estaba su única fuente de consuelo en medio de esa solitaria desdicha lejos de la civilzación: toda una colección de revistas "para adultos" que había salvado de todos los peligros de su viaje de más de dos años. Sin mujeres desde hacía tanto tiempo, y con todo el alcohol que había llevado consigo agotado, eso era lo único que le permitía mantener la cordura.

Con todo, la isla era enorme, había tardado semanas en explorarla entera. Toda la zona central estaba formada por un inmenso lago de agua dulce, y en los bosques de palmeras de las faldas montañosas que lo rodeaban habitaban especies exóticas que nunca había visto que le servían de alimento. Era una isla tropical en la que siempre hacía una agradable temperatura y bastante humedad, pero era el mejor lugar para lanzar sus exploraciones por los mares.

Eso sí, durante las dos últimas semanas había evitado usar su poder mágico. Notaba como algo, desde las alturas lo buscaba. No sabía por qué lo sentía, pero sus increíbles sentidos mágicos e intuitivos le alertaban del peligro, y había decidido evitar usar la magia.

Y había encontrado una forma alternativa para atraer a la criatura. Con habilidad, había re ensamblado varios barcos varados, y los había fletado cerca de la costa, dejando que las olas los mecieran de un lado a otro. En ellos, metió unos cuantos de los animales de la isla. No era partidario de hacer esas cosas, pero no podía pasar cien años esperando a que el Leviatán apareciera. Debía atraerle de alguna forma.

"Si quieres pescar un pez, pones un cebo. Si quieres pescar un pez grande, pones un cebo grande" había pensado con sencillez

Las horas de ese nuevo día pasaron rápidamente y llegó el mediodía. Y en ese día, finalmente, todo sucedió.

 **Tema recomendado: Bleach ost: Invasion (duración 4:44)**

Lo primero que sintió el mago de Fairy Tail fue el estremecimiento de la tierra y el agua. Lo segundo, no lo sintió, lo vio. Todo el mar comenzó a replegarse, señal de que se avecinaba un tsunami. Gildarts no lo dudó, y preparó su magia crash. Algo tremendamente poderoso se acercaba, y el mago confiaba que fuera, por fin, la criatura que durante tanto tiempo no pudo encontrar, atraída por los barcos a la deriva y el calor de la sangre de los animales metidos en esos barcos, la hiciera salir.

El mar se elevó en la distancia, en una increíble explosión de agua que se alzó como un gigantesco géiser varios cientos de metros. Y de ella salió una gigantesca serpiente de color verde azulado, con la forma mezclada de un dragón y de una serpiente. Tenía crestas puntiagudas rodeando su afilada cabeza que le daban la forma de una flecha con múltiples aristas, unos brazos reptilianos hacia la mitad del cuerpo con afiladas uñas y aletas interiores y exteriores que casi parecían unas alas cuádruples, y una alargadísima aleta central que recorría toda la escamosa espalda hasta donde se internaba en el mar. Con todo, era una criatura increíble. Aterradora, pero increíble, cuya cabeza se alzaba casi un centenar de metros por encima de las aguas.

Los ojos amarillos repararon en Gildarts y su magia, y el gigantesco Leviatán soltó un tremendo chillido mientras se lanzaba sobre el mago, ya que había comprendido que esas fuentes de calor que había notado en las cáscaras de nuez que acostumbraba a hundir eran en realidad una trampa preparada por ese bípedo de la playa. Olía a magia más que nadie que le hubiera enfrentado en el último siglo, y estaba deseando destrozarlo entre sus colmillos.

.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, algo se permitió una brevísima sonrisa.

– Os tengo – dijo con voz metalizada. Y con un rugido, se precipitó más rápido que cualquier viento rumbo al sur.

.

La gigantesca serpiente mitológica avanzaba hacia Gildarts con los colmillos y las garras por delante, provocando que el mar se precipitara sobre el pelirrojo.

– Te has hecho esperar – sonrió Gildarts, mientras multiplicaba varias veces su presión mágica y se preparaba para pelear. Con un grito y un puñetazo, rechazó toda la gigantesca ola que se dirigía hacia él, y con el otro brazo detuvo y destruyó en fragmentos un rayo azulado que brotó de la boca del Leviatán. Después, el mago dio un veloz y ágil salto para esquivar la embestida de la gigantesca criatura, que se revolvió en la arena de la playa mientras con su cuerpo serpenteante arrasaba los pecios varados en la arena – Hakai no Suisei – (Cometa de la Destrucción) murmuró el mago pelirrojo, usando la misma magia de cometa que había enseñado a Natsu. Era una de sus técnicas más poderosas, y usarla tan pronto podía parecer excesivo, pero el pelirrojo tenía claro que contra esa criatura iba a necesitar de casi todo su poder. Su cuerpo se rodeó de una luz blanca y de rayos de colores rojos y morados. Se elevó hacia las alturas para esquivar el cuerpo del Leviatán, y luego giró 180 grados para precipitarse sobre su objetivo. El Levitán extendió una de sus extremidades para destrozarle, formando una esfera giratoria de color verde entre las garras, pero antes de que ambos impactaran, Gildarts se detuvo en el aire al sentir como un estremecimiento recorría toda su espina dorsal, y un terror súbito se apoderó de él, haciéndole mirar hacia el norte, totalmente incapaz de moverse.

El Leviatán también se detuvo, y alzó la vista hacia los cielos del norte. Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron de par en par, y soltó un sonido gutural que parecía de miedo. Con un rugido, se precipitó hacia el mar, intentando desesperadamente huir de la superficie terrestre. Antes de que pudiera sumergirse, un rayo de color blanquecino cayó de los cielos y golpeó de lleno al Leviatán, y por extensión afectó a Gildarts, pese a la distancia que los separaba. El mago usó su magia para deshacer los efectos de la explosión, y aunque lo consiguió, se vio arrastrado varias decenas de metros por la arena de la playa. Gildarts sintió una desagradable sensación con ese impacto. Con un último chillido de dolor el Levitán reapareció en la distancia y se hundió en las profundidades. Atónito, Gildarts comprobó antes de que se sumergiera que la legendaria criatura tenía desintegrado parte de su cuerpo, y que unas enormes heridas la recorrían. Con un solo ataque, el legendario Levitán había sido gravemente herido.

– Etherano… esto está cargado de puro etherano – comprendió Gildarts, y se alejó aún más de los restos flotantes del rayo blanco, que se arrastraban por el aire como si de una niebla se tratase.

 **Tema recomendado: Fairy tail ost: Dragon King (duración 2:02)**

Del cielo descendió una sombra negra a toda velocidad, que se estrelló sobre la arena de la playa levantando una nube de polvo y un vendaval que arrancó los árboles, los barcos y casi toda la arena en una enorme área. Gildarts, haciendo gala de su resistencia, aguantó el impacto estoicamente, sin apartar su vista de la nueva amenaza. Sabía que no podía pestañear si quiera, todas la células de su cuerpo estaban en alerta máxima. Ni siquiera el Leviatán le había inspirado el mismo sentimiento de horror y miedo que el recién llegado le inspiraba. No sabía que era, pero tenía claro que se trataba, sin duda alguna, del enemigo más fuerte al que había enfrentado en toda su vida.

Con un coletazo, el humo fue despejado por el legendario dragón negro.

Gildarts miró lo que tenía delante, y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda, al comprobar que lo que tenía delante de él. Sólo lo había visto en algunas ilustraciones de libros antiquísimos. Fuera donde fuera, por todo el mundo, los que sabían de su existencia evitaban pronunciar su nombre. Los sabios guardaban silencio, y los más fuertes guerreros y magos palidecían ante su sola mención.

El Dragon del Fin de los Tiempos. El Dragón del Apocalipsis.

Acnologia.

Placas de tonalidad negra metalizada, que eran su propia piel cubrían sus garras, su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, con excepción de la parte inferior del cuerpo, de color más claro, cercano al color del blanco hueso. Los tatuajes de color azul en forma de marcas tribales recorrían por encima esas placas, o formaban parte de ellas, dándole un aspecto aún más imponente. Sus ojos blancos le miraban sin el menor atisbo de piedad, compasión o empatía. En ellos, solamente se reflejaba la sed de sangre y destrucción, cegados para siempre a la luz y la bondad por una locura que se remontaba siglos atrás.

Probablemente, Acnologia era más fuerte que el mismísimo Titán… y con lo diferencia de que ahora no podía contar con la ayuda de los mocosos, de Makarov, de Mystogan, y sobre todo de God Serena. Estaba solo, ante la mayor calamidad que el mundo hubiera conocido.

"Si alguna vez te encuentras con el legendario Dragón del Fin de los Tiempos, Acnologia, no lo dudes un instante. Huye, tan rápido como puedas. Nada, ni nadie, puede enfrentarlo. Huye, y vive para luchar otro día" le había dicho Makarov hacía muchos años, cuando el pelirrojo se convirtió en mago de clase S.

Pero Gildarts se había vuelto lo bastante poderoso para enfrentarse a casi cualquiera de las calamidades y horrores del mundo. Si ya era fuerte en los tiempos de la misión Omega, ahora lo era aún más. Si por un casual eliminaba a Aconolgia, acabaría con el mayor peligro del mundo, y sin duda salvaría decenas de miles de vidas que en el futuro podrían seguir siendo víctimas de las ocasionales destrucciones que el dragón causase.

– ¿Gildarts… Clive? – preguntó el dragón después de un largo silencio, con una voz metalizada y profunda.

– Soy yo… Acnologia – contestó con valor el mago. Por toda respuesta, el dragón soltó un tremendo rugido que a punto estuvo de derribar al poderoso mago.

– Sería muy aburrido destruirte en esta forma… te daré una oportunidad, humano – dijo el gigantesco dragón, y su cuerpo se iluminó con un resplandor blanco y negro. Se encogió, y en el lugar donde estaba el gigantesco dragón quedó un hombre de larguísima melena blanca, tatuajes azules y capa negra por todos conocido. Gildarts lo miró, seguro de que era una de las primeras personas en ver al Dragón del Apocalipsis en su forma humana. Por lo menos, ningún registro avisaba de ese detalle. Era una información clave que debía dar a conocer fuera como fuese. Pero para ello, debía sobrevivir.

– ¿Eres un dragon slayer? – murmuró atónito. El fino oído del dragón captó sus palabras, que comenzó a pasear por la playa como una bestia al acecho de su presa.

– Me he transformado a mi forma reducida para darte una posibilidad de vivir un poco más. Me han ordenado exterminarte, pero podría dejarte vivir si me das lo que quiero… y lo que quiero, es información, humano. Mi verdadera misión, es matar a todos los dragones del mundo _. A todos_ – explicó Acnologia, mientras las pupilas amarillentas del dragon slayer le estudiaban con algo de curiosidad.

– Suerte con tu misión. Si me encuentro con alguno, le diré que huya de ti – contestó Gildarts desafiante y con cierta guasa. Acnologia compuso una sonrisa irónica aún más temible que sus anteriores rugidos.

– Ten cuidado con lo que dices, humano. Sin duda, querrás que tu país siga existiendo cuando vuelvas de esta isla perdida – informó Acnologia. Gildarts tragó saliva, sabiendo que las palabras del dragon slayer no eran una amenaza, sino una simple advertencia. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, buscando ganar tiempo con las palabras mientras barajaba sus opciones.

– Acnologia, si quisieras destruir Fiore, lo habrías hecho hace tiempo, igual que el resto de países del mundo. Pocos podemos hacerte frente, y aunque nos juntáramos los magos más poderosos del mundo, seguramente ni por esas conseguiríamos derrotarte… asique otra cosa te detiene – aseguró Gildarts. Acnologia frunció el ceño y apartó los ojos por un segundo. Gildarts comprendió que el dragon slayer parecía dudar.

– Todos somos esclavos de una poder mayor. Tengo órdenes de no destruir a los humanos de Isghar y Álvarez… aún – respondió finalmente mientras entornaba los ojos, como si la imposibilidad de acabar con todos los humanos le

– ¿Permites que alguien te de órdenes? – preguntó Gildarts, aun sabiendo la historia detrás de Acnologia y Karcharon, que Jack le había contado hacía tiempo. Quería ver si sacaba más información del dragón negro. Los ojos del dragon slayer se agrandaron súbitamente, mientras en un parpadeo se abalanzaba contra el pelirrojo, que a duras penas pudo interponer sus brazos imbuidos de magia a tiempo para bloquear el golpe. El impacto de apenas un segundo de una de las manos de Acnologia bastó para que el mago se deslizara por el suelo y terminara rodando, incapaz de resistir el empuje. Se levantó jadeante, y más pendiente que nunca de los movimientos del dragon slayer. Era muy inestable, debía cuidar mucho lo que dijera.

– Has sobrevivido. No es habitual… te respeto un poco ahora. Te daré una segunda oportunidad, humano – se asombró aparentemente Acnologia, que antes de que Gildarts abriera la boca, siguió hablando – Te dejaré marchar de aquí con vida, con una condición muy simple: elimina a aquel que hace tiempo fue tu compañero. Elimina a aquel que se hace llamar Mystogan – dijo el dragón, y sus ojos anaranjados brillaron con un destello rojo. Gildarts se puso pálido, y miró a Acnologia con furia.

– Jamás mataría a uno de los míos. Antes prefiero la muerte – contestó. Mystogan… ¿por qué Acnologia deseaba matarle? ¿Por qué le conocía? ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que Mystogan y Acnologia se conocieran? Pensaba Gildarts confuso.

– Eres un estúpido si piensas que el humano que se hace llamar Mystogan es uno de los tuyos, Gildarts Clive… pero no vivirás para comprobar tu error ¿te niegas a obedecerme? – preguntó Acnologia mientras se agazapaba ligeramente, como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

– ¿Por qué deseas verlo muerto? ¿De qué lo conoces? – preguntó Gildarts mientras guardaba las distancias con Acnologia.

– ¿Te niegas a obedecerme? – volvió a preguntar Acnologia, cansado ya de hablar. Por respuesta, Gildarts aumentó su poder mágico al máximo, rodeándose de una enorme aura blanca que desintegraba el suelo a su alrededor.

– Los magos de Fairy Tail no traicionamos a nuestros compañeros – contestó Gildarts, levantando los brazos y adoptando una pose de pelea. Acnologia elevó 90 grados uno de sus brazos, hasta dejarlo horizontal, y abrió su mano, que parecía una garra, al máximo.

– Entonces muere – dijo, y se abalanzó, más rápido que el sonido, sobre Gildarts. El mago usó su magia crash para intentar detener la garra de Acnologia, y saltó a un lado. Pese a su magia, y a saltar, las garras del dragon slayer le rozaron la piel del costado, rajándola. Gildarts ni pestañeó, sabiendo que el verdadero ataque del dragon slayer vendría a continuación.

– ¡Hakai no susei! – gritó, rodeando de nuevo de su cuerpo de la magia del cometa de la destrucción. Con la mano izquierda, que estaba más cercana al suelo, activó su magia destructiva para impulsarse hacia arriba aún más rápido. En cuestión de dos segundos, combinando sus dos poderes, estaba varias decenas de metros por encima de la playa.

Aun así, el ataque de Acnologia estuvo a punto de darle. Medio segundo después, y seguramente no habría sobrevivido.

Por debajo de él, nada más empezar a elevarse, Acnologia había lanzado la segunda parte de su ataque. Tras el ataque con su garra, había girado su cuerpo 180 grados y de su boca salieron unas palabras, que Gildarts alcanzó a escuchar.

– ¡Kokuryū no Hoko! – (Rugido del Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis) atacó el peli blanco, y de su boca abierta brotó un torrente de magia que fue lo que casi le golpeó. El rayo blanco de pura magia rozó a Gildarts, pero pudo evadirlo. No así pudo esquivarlo la playa, y el mar. El rayo desintegró todo un lado de la isla, se adentró mar adentro y explotó a muchos kilómetros de distancia, formando una enorme y brillante bola destructiva. Unos segundos más tarde, llegó el sonido de la explosión, y luego el viento huracanado que había provocado. Gildarts, se aprovechó de ese viento para coger distancia con Acnologia. Aterrizó unas decenas de metros por detrás del dragon slayer, que se giró y se preparó para abalanzarse sobre él… de nuevo. Gildarts detuvo el Hakai no Susei que recorría su cuerpo, y lo concentró en la palma de su mano mientras alzaba el brazo apuntando a Acnologia, que le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

– No me subestimes, dragón negro. – dijo el pelirrojo, y lanzó todo ese poder mágico contra un área muy amplia en torno a Acnologia, para que no pudiera evadirlo. El mismo aire se dividió en cubitos, que comenzaron a comprimirse y encogerse, mientras todo el área comenzaba a brillar. Acnologia alzó sus brazos y se cubrió, sin moverse del lugar de la explosión. Si era seguridad en sí mismo o sobre confianza, nadie lo podía saber.

– Atomic Crash – (Choque atómico) dijo tranquilamente, y Gildarts cerró los dedos de la mano… y todo el lugar explotó en mil pedazos a causa de la descomprensión de las partículas atómicas del propio aire. El pelirrojo, antes de que la explosión le alcanzara, saltó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Gildarts jamás usaba esa variante de su magia de destrucción. Generalmente, al mago le bastaba con usar su magia de desmontaje para dividir en cientos de partes a las personas o los objetos. Su magia Crash sólo la usaba contra cosas o terrenos, y en contadas ocasiones contra personas. Y eso era por lo difícil que era de controlar y porque era una de las magias más mortíferas del mundo. Si el Crash te alcanzaba a nivel atómico, y tu cuerpo o tu magia no eran lo bastante fuertes para resistir el ataque… te desintegrabas sin dejar rastro.

Por eso, Gildarts había ideado una variante de su magia Crash, que había usado en la misión Omega. Además de destruir partículas y átomos, también podía alterar determinados componentes del entorno que le rodeaba para forzar explosiones. Usaba su propia magia para generar la explosión, y luego la esparcía por todo el lugar.

Y la evolución definitiva de esa variante de la magia Crash, era la que estaba usando contra Acnologia. Gildarts comprimía y fusionaba los átomos de los que se componía la propia magia y el aire, y en general, cualquier cosa viva o inerte. Al comprimirlos y fusionarlos, concentraba masas muy grandes en espacios muy pequeños, que luego liberaba violentamente.

El resultado era que provocaba unas explosiones capaces de acabar con cualquier cosa.

Pero Aconologia no era… cualquier cosa.

Salió de entre el humo y se limpió la capa, que se había rajado en algunas zonas.

– Lo reconozco. Eres lo bastante fuerte para ser una futura amenaza… te mataré – dijo con tranquilidad. Gildarts sonrió fieramente, y su aura mágica volvió a rodearle totalmente.

 **Tema recomendado: Fairy Tail - The Ultimate Final Death Battle [Extended]**

Ésta vez, Gildarts fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa. Apoyó la palma de su mano en el suelo ennegrecido por las explosiones y las cenizas de lo que hacía cinco minutos había sido una playa tropical. Todo el suelo entre él y Acnologia se fragmentó y se hundió unos cincuenta metros, y luego, Gildarts usó su otra mano para fragmentar en trozos enormes las rocas que rodeaban el cráter que acababa de crear. Giró 180 grados, alzó ambos brazos, y las rocas se elevaron, rodeando al dragón.

Sin esperar más, Acnologia saltó hacia él, y Gildarts hizo un barrido hacia abajo con sus brazos. Los grandes cubos de roca cayeron sobre Acnologia, que ágilmente esquivó los dos primeros. El tercero, lo partió de un codazo, y el cuarto, el que estaba frente a Gildarts, lo golpeó de lleno y lo arrastró por el suelo.

– Es mi oportunidad – se dijo a sí mismo el mago – Hakai No Susei – dijo, y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el cubo que había usado para arrinconar al dragon slayer. Antes de que llegara, Acnologia había desintegrado el cubo y se lanzó sobre Gildarts con el puño de su mano rodeado de magia de color negro y los ojos reflejando muerte. Sus tatuajes azules brillaban con más fuerza que nunca.

– ¡Yami no Tekken! – (Puño de hierro de la oscuridad) gritó Acnologia, ahora sí destilando intenciones asesinas por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Haja Kensē: Zetten! – (Aplastando el Mal: Cielo Absoluto) gritó Gildarts, que al ver venir la amenaza del puñetazo de Acnologia concentró aún más magia al golpe y tensó al máximo los músculos de su brazo izquierdo

Sucedió en un instante.

La magia de Gildarts destrozó las rocas detrás de Acnologia.

La magia de Acnologia destrozó el brazo izquierdo de Gildarts. La mano se desintegró como si nunca hubiera existido, y su brazo hasta muy por encima del codo se separó de su cuerpo y quedó hecho jirones. Con todo, Gildarts, hábil en la magia como era, concentró de nuevo su magia de cometa en la pierna derecha, y antes de que Acnologia atacara de nuevo, y antes de que el dolor bloqueara sus acciones, giró su cuerpo en el aire, y pateó de lado a Acnologia en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, más las fuerzas adicionales que logró nacidas de la desesperación.

Acnolgia salió disparado por la patada, rompió la pared y acabó en medio del mar, arrastrado cientos de metros por el ataque del pelirrojo. Se masajeó el rostro, sorprendido y extrañado. Al mirarse la mano, comprobó que tenía sangre en los nudillos. Se tocó con el pulgar el labio, y comprobó que también allí había sangre.

Flotando boca arriba en el mar, comprendió de golpe, que esa sangre no solo era del humano… también era suya.

Gildarts soltó un gemido de dolor mientras caía de rodillas, agarrándose el muñón del brazo. La sangre manaba con profusión, y le dolía horrores, pero si no actuaba rápido perdería todas sus fuerzas. Usó su magia Crash para aumentar la temperatura de las células de su propio tejido corporal, y así pudo cauterizar la herida y detener el sangrado. Salió un fuerte olor a quemado, y dolió aún más, provocando que soltara un alarido de dolor, pero poco a poco fue remitiendo en parte.

– Es demasiado fuerte – dijo el pelirrojo, pero ya sin miedo en la voz. Era su oportunidad para usar de nuevo su Segundo Origen y pelear al máximo de su capacidad. Salió del cráter de un salto, y comprobó que la mitad occidental de la isla ya no existía. La parte central, en la que estaba, tenía cráteres gigantescos producto de los ataques desviados de ambos. Su moto jet seguía a salvo milagrosamente. Pilotar con una mano sería difícil, pero no imposible – Le pueden dar por culo a la misión de cien años – murmuró, mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Perseguiría a Acnologia mar adentro, hasta donde le hubiera mandado con su brutal patada, y le arrancaría un brazo aunque fuera a mordiscos.

– ¡GILDAAARTS CLIIIIVEEEEE! – rugió la voz de Acnologia desde el océano. Se produjo un fogonazo de luz blanca y negra, un temblor casi le tira al suelo y un golpe de viento le tiró definitivamente. Acnologia salió de entre la luz convertido en el gigantesco dragón negro y azul de las leyendas, y en su boca se comenzó a acumular poder mágico. Gildarts soltó un sonoro suspiro. Se dirigió hacia la moto jet, mientras su vida pasaba fugazmente ante sus ojos. Al llegar a ella, sacó algo de una pequeña alforja.

Y no era una revista porno.

Era una foto suya, rodeado de todos sus nakamas de Fairy Tail, tomada dentro del edificio del gremio antes de su partida a la misión de cien años. Encima de su cabeza estaba un sonriente Natsu que le tiraba de sus cabellos pelirrojos. A su derecha, estaba Makarov, que reía muy divertido mientras Mirajane le echaba la bronca por algo. Debajo del pie derecho de Mira, estaba Jack que gritaba cosas que Gildarts podría imaginar, como "suéltame maldita loca" y cosas así. Gildarts se preguntaba cuántos niños decidirían tener esos dos. A la izquierda de Gildarts, mirando de reojo a Natsu, estaba Erza. El leve sonrojo de sus mejillas le decía a Gildarts, experto en mujeres, todo lo necesario para saber que su ahijado tenía una maravillosa mujer a la que cuidar, o mejor dicho, por la que ser cuidado, para el resto de sus días. Gray aparecía sin camiseta y sin pantalones a la derecha de Erza, como no, y Happy se reía de él mientras revoloteaba sobre su cabeza. El resto de sus compañeros estaban alrededor. Y, oculto en las sombras de un ventanal alto, comprobó sorprendido que también estaba allí Mystogan, sin mirar a la foto, pero su silueta era demasiado evidente para el experto y acostumbrado ojo de Gildarts.

Estaban todos, pese a las diferencias, la diversidad y, en el caso de su antiguo compañero, los rencores aún latentes. Incluso Mystogan había decidido aparecer en ella… para que Gildarts tuviera un último recuerdo positivo de suyo, seguramente. Ese gremio era su vida, y su vida era ese gremio. Los protegería hasta el fin… pero quería volver con ellos. La misión ahora le daba igual. Esa foto, era su hogar.

– Secando Origin – dijo Gildarts, y se conjuró a los cielos y a sus compañeros para salir vivo de allí. Su pelo se elevó y un aura blanca cubrió totalmente su cuerpo, con mucha más potencia que en anteriores ocasiones. Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas rojas que brillaban en medio del blanco, y su capa se elevó por encima de su cabeza. Las rocas y la arena restante de la playa comenzaron a romperse y a elevarse, como si la gravedad se hubiera invertido. Gildarts colocó la foto en su pecho, y cerró los ojos.

– ¡Me harté de tu existencia! ¡DESAPARECE! – volvió a rugir Acnologia, y lanzó un rayo el doble de potente y ancho que el que había usado contra el Leviatán.

– Fairy Sphere – recitó Gildarts, y su cuerpo brilló con una luz ancestral, mientras un escudo le rodeaba abarcando apenas un espacio de diez metros cuadrados.

El impacto del rugido de Acnologia desintegró toda la isla y golpeó de lleno a la más poderosa magia defensiva del planeta, pero el escudo formado de magia ancestral, sentimientos y fuerza de voluntad aguantó. Dónde aprendió Gildarts esa magia es actualmente un misterio, pero aprenderla fue el mayor acierto de su vida.

Gildarts se tambaleó, acusando la pérdida de magia de haber mantenido el escudo durante el violento ataque. El mundo que le rodeaba era todo caos y destrucción, y el Etherano brillaba en el aire por doquier en jirones neblinosos. No podía deshacer el escudo aún, no en esa situación. Las partículas concentradas de pura magia sobrecargaban las células de los seres vivos y las destruían. Tenía que salir del radio de la explosión, y rápido.

Gildarts, aún tambaleante, se subió a la moto jet y emprendió la huida por el mar, asumiendo poco a poco que seguía con vida. Cuando escapó del hongo de la explosión del rugido de Acnologia, suspiró, y deshizo el Fairy Sphere, ya sin fuerzas para mantenerlo.

En cuanto lo deshizo, Acnologia apareció en su forma humana justo a su izquierda. Antes de que Gildarts pudiera hacer nada, se abalanzó sobre él y su garra fue directa a despedazar su torso. En el último segundo, gracias a los reflejos de toda una vida de entrenamiento, Gildarts ladeó el cuerpo, evitando el golpe mortal. Pero la garra, en un instante, le arrancó la pierna izquierda por encima de la rodilla.

Gildarts, sin magia y gravemente herido, no pudo hacer ya nada. Cayó inconsciente de la moto y quedó boca arriba sobre el agua, donde Acnologia le observó pensativo. Sus pies se apoyaban sobre el agua del océano sin hundirse, como si las leyes físicas no afectaran al enemigo del mundo… y quizá así era.

– Ningún humano fue tan digno de que lo matara. Adiós, Gildarts. No estarás solo mucho tiempo… pronto se reunirán contigo tus compañeros – anunció el dragon slayer de melena blanca, que dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí transformado en dragón. No se había divertido tanto desde su pelea contra Äldunade, pero el Rey Dragón de la Energía no contaba. Esa pelea contra un miserable humano le había resultado estimulante, por lo que intentaría buscar otros humanos que pudieran plantarle cara.

Quizá debería buscar por el mundo a alguien digno de su poder. Esperaría hasta que en algún lugar, se formaran grandes concentraciones de magia humana. Sin duda, ahí habría personas fuertes dignas de ser eliminadas por él, el que algún día sería el definitivo y último Rey de los Dragones.

.

.

.

.

Si eso era el cielo… era un poco raro. Todo lo que le rodeaba era blanco, no se veía ni su propio cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba?

– ¿Piensas morirte así? – dijo una voz familiar. ¿Quién hablaba? No podía contestarla – Me hiciste una promesa. Cuidar de mis niñas, de Natsu y de todos los demás. No puedes morir aquí – siguió hablando la voz. ¿Era Estella la que le hablaba? – Ellos necesitan saber lo que has descubierto de Acnologia. Vuelve con ellos y vive, pelirrojo pervertido – concluyó la voz con una nota de humor final, y Gildarts abrió los ojos. Flotaba a la deriva en el mar. Luego vino el dolor. Con sus últimas fuerzas, cauterizó la herida de la pierna, y se encaramó con su brazo derecho a la moto jet anfibia, que milagrosamente seguía allí.

Le aguardaba un largo y duro regreso, pero tenía esperanza. Su información, era una oportunidad para salvar millones de vidas. Recordó las palabras que desde algún lugar, Estella le había dedicado. En el fondo, ella seguía ahí, velando por ellos. Él no podía ser menos. Su gremio y Natsu necesitarían su ayuda.

Si ni él, con su máximo poder oculto, pudo hacerle a Acnologia más que unos rasguños, y eso que estaba en su forma humana, nadie podría rivalizar con él en su forma de dragón. Sólo los dragon slayers podrían acabar con él.

Había llegado la hora de empezar a entrenarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el especial! Espero que os haya gustado, ¡porque a mí me ha encantado! QUIERO REVIEWS POR ESTE CAPÍTULO. Creo que me las he ganado jajaja.**

 **Sin más, un saludo a todos y nos volvemos a ver pronto**


	25. Levántate y lucha

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la historia creados por Hiro Mashima no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya, y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 24, después del especial de Gildarts vs Acnologia. Volvemos con los personajes principales en un capítulo de planes, peleas y algunas cosas más. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, cuanto más hay más motivado me siento y con más ganas escribo. Espero que esta historia siga creciendo**

 **Apenas está empezando, no llevamos ni la sexta parte de lo que será escrita.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA**

 **.**

– Y tampoco sabéis, que aquí, el amigo cabeza de llamas ha descubierto el punto débil de vuestro pequeñín ahí atrás presente. Gracias por traerlo hasta nosotros… nos habéis ahorrado el tener que buscarlo – se rió Jack alabando el descubrimiento del día anterior de Natsu.

Y es que ese punto débil que había descubierto Natsu les daba una oportunidad que no pensaban dejar escapar. Los enemigos se sorprendieron y miraron a Natsu, pero, después de unos segundos, Elia se rió.

– ¿Un punto débil de Sawahinait sama? ¡No nos hagáis reír, magos de Fairy Tail! Como si eso fuera posible – se burló Elia de ellos. Iface, más cuidadoso, ya que al fin y al cabo estaba a cargo de que todo fuera bien en ese lugar, les dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

– Podría ser cierto, que hayáis descubierto algún punto débil en nuestro juguete… pero os dará igual, si no podéis explotarlo. Elia, encárgate de Mirajane Strauss. Oksos, elimina a Erza Scarlet. Yo me ocuparé de Laxus Dreyar – organizó las peleas Iface, y los tres enemigos asintieron. Sawahinait, en la distancia, no avanzaba, y se limitaba a observar cuidadosamente y en alerta a los magos de Fairy Tail.

– Eso es lo que se llama investigar a fondo al enemigo – sonrió Laxus mientras daba un paso hacia Iface – Pero… ¿qué te hace suponer que voy a permitir que tu demonio se encargue de ella? – añadió, cruzando una rápida mirada con Natsu, que tenía el ceño fruncido y el puño derecho apretado fuertemente. Nadie daba el primer paso para iniciar la pelea. Había muchas preguntas aún en el aire, cosas que podían determinar el resultado de la lucha.

– Vuestras perras de clase S no podrán ni con Elia chwan ni conmigo, malditos magos – soltó Oksos chocando los puños

– Ten cuidado con lo que dices – soltaron a dúo Natsu y Jack, ambos con el ceño fruncido y a punto de saltar sobre él.

– Basta, Oksos – advirtió Iface, dirigiendo su cabeza sin rostro hacia Oksos, que desvió la mirada temeroso y retrocedió un par de pasos. Laxus tomó buena nota de cómo un tipo tan musculado y aparentemente duro como él retrocedía ante la más leve amenaza o aviso de Iface. Era una prueba más de que ese demonio era alguien importante dentro de la cadena de mando de su organización.

– Haces bien en controlarlos, Iface. Ya sabemos a quién obedeces, y sabemos que Titán está detrás de todo esto – soltó Laxus, interesado por ver su reacción. Pero Iface no se inmutó. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía una cara con la que mostrar expresiones.

– Es evidente que si yo estoy implicado, mi señor también lo está… hace años, fracasé en mi misión por culpa de vuestros mejores magos. No voy a perder contra retoños como vosotros… soy el comandante al mando de la división en Fiore de mi señor Titán, no me subestimes Laxus Dreyar. No soy un cualquiera – anunció con orgullo evidente Iface.

– Dijiste que nos ibas a contar el oscuro secreto de ésta isla… – recordó Gray dando un par de pasos al frente y situándose delante de Natsu y Jack, como actuando de barrera entre ambos y los tres enemigos.

– Efectivamente. Permitidme que os explique la verdadera razón por la que vuestro patético gobierno está sacrificando cientos de vidas por este pedazo de roca en medio del mar – dijo Iface.

– El pescado – razonó Happy.

– Seguramente es un punto estratégico clave militarmente hablando, ¿intentas ganar tiempo con cosas evidentes? – cuestionó Jack, conteniendo la risa por el comentario puntual de Happy. Pero Iface levantó un dedo y lo movió negativamente mientras ladeaba su cabeza sin rostro.

– No es la única isla entre los dos imperios. Eres muy ingenuo Jackie… – Iface tenía órdenes sobre lo que podía decir y no decir, pero decidió extralimitarse un poco. Su señor, Titán, confiaba en él lo suficiente para darle más margen que a casi nadie. Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos – ¿Sabes una cosa? A Titán le habría gustado tratar contigo personalmente… cuando escapemos de ésta isla antes de que sea destruida, igual te llevamos con nosotros con vida. Puede que Titán tenga planes interesantes para ti… igual que para tu amiguita Lune – añadió finalmente con crueldad. Jack se puso pálido y tragó saliva mientras retrocedía un paso vacilante.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó el castaño con voz temblorosa.

– Y no solo tú. Ese otro joven, Salamander, puede ser también útil. Sí, sin duda, tú, Salamander y Lune podrías ser piezas clave para los planes de mi señor – Iface estaba hablando de más, pero quería romper las filas bien organizadas de sus enemigos con sus palabras. Sawahinait, con los magos desorganizados, iría destrozando uno a uno a todos ellos. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo, Jack comenzó a aumentar su poder mágico y algo extraño pasó en sus ojos, señal de que estaba a punto de perder el control. Pero Iface no había contado ni con Mirajane, ni con Natsu, ni con la amistad que unía a los magos de Fairy Tail.

– No le escuches – le dijo Mirajane sosteniendo su mirada. Natsu le puso una mano en el hombro y le murmuró algo al oído.

– Deja que sea el capullo de Laxus quien lo machaque – dijo el peli rosa. Jack suspiró lentamente y cruzó una mirada con Natsu.

– Natsu, sabes que te he oído ¿verdad? – refunfuñó el susodicho. Jack asintió y se calmó. Ni siquiera contestó a Iface. Cuando ganasen, ya se ocuparía de hacer lo que fuera necesario para averiguar lo que Titán quería de él, y de su amiga de la infancia Lune.

– Lástima que no haya funcionado… te he subestimado, Natsu. Con razón Titán está ligeramente interesado en ti… – Natsu no respondió, ni pensaba demasiado en las consecuencias de lo que Iface decía, pero una parte de él estaba ligeramente preocupado porque algo como Titán fuera tras él. No estaba preocupado por sí mismo, pero sí por sus compañeros, y sobre todo, por Erza. Tendría que hablar con el pelirrojo pervertido cuando volviera de su misión – Pero bueno, volviendo a la pregunta de antes, el motivo por el que Alvarez y Fiore quieren ésta isla es simple. ¿Os habéis fijado en esas piedras verdes? Cuando condensas y juntas varios centenares de ellas… se crea algo muy interesante para los mortales. Nosotros, que somos eternos, lo consideramos algo inútil. Pero un grupo de vuestros políticos del Consejo Mágico y de vuestro Parlamento lo consideran muy importante. Alarga la vida. Alarga la vida en función de la cantidad que vayas tomando, pudiendo vivir eternamente mientras lo tomes con asiduidad. Por supuesto, los que han descubierto esto se han negado a revelarlo al resto del mundo… como la cantidad es limitada, lo quieren todo para ellos. El ser humano es así, avaro por naturaleza. ¿No es irónico? Que unos pocos puedan vivir tanto a costa del sacrificio de muchos…

"Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que cientos han muerto, y por la que muchos más moriréis. No se trata de un gran avance para la ciencia, ni para la magia. Ni siquiera es por algo como tener más poder, es para que un grupo de cobardes que le temen a la muerte sigan mandando sobre el resto de vuestros países. Y como Fiore lo consiguió, el Senado de Alvarez, en ausencia del Emperador, ha decidido que lo quieren para ellos. Se consideran los más poderosos, pero lo único que los detiene es ese pequeño juguetito vuestro, el cañón Etherion.

"Por la vida de unos cuantos, todo y todos a los que conocéis, van a ser destruidos. Esa es la razón por la que estáis aquí, magos de Fairy Tail. Es por esto por lo que vais a morir – concluyó su explicación Iface, con una voz que rozaba la burla absoluta. Las caras de reacción al discurso de Iface iban desde el asco absoluto de Lucy y Gray, a las caras de póker de Jack y Erza. Por dentro, todos estaban furiosos y asqueados, pero algunos lo disimulaban porque querían evitar demostrar debilidad.

– ¿Y qué más da? Eso no podemos solucionarlo ahora. La realidad es, que si no os derrotamos y acabamos con esa cosa – dijo Natsu, que señaló con un brazo a Sawahinait – Millones de personas morirán. Eso es lo único importante. De lo demás, ya se ocuparán quienes se tengan que ocupar, cuando nosotros hayamos ganado.

– Idiota, de todos modos aquí no van a quedar piedras inmortales que extraer estando el cabeza hueca de Natsu aquí. Lo destruye todo siempre – se burló Gray, y peli rosa y peli negro chocaron cabezas con los ojos en blanco. Elia y Oksos llevaban rato sin hablar, pero estaban listos para pelear y hartos de esperar. A Laxus no se escapó ese detalle.

– Basta de palabras. Hora de luchar. Jack, eres el cuarto mago de clase S, quedas al mando de los que cazaréis a Sawahinait. No dudes – cortó la discusión Laxus, que, ni bien dijo eso se transformó en centella y alejó a Iface decenas de metros, iniciando por fin una veloz batalla con él que obligaba al demonio a defenderse.

– Suerte chicos – les guiñó un ojo Mirajane, en su forma Satan Soul, mientras saltaba con un evil explosion por delante sobre Elia, que se defendió usando su magia de creación de objetos de veneno.

Erza, casta como pocas, evitó besar a Natsu. Natsu no era tan comedido, y antes de que se fuera la plantó un rápido pero intenso beso. Los demás desviaron la vista azorados.

– Ten cuidado – dijo ella un poco sonrojada, antes de desenvainar sus espadas y lanzarse sobre Oksos, que sacó una gran espada y bloqueó el ataque vertical de la pelirroja. Erza parecía más peligrosa y letal que nunca, sin duda porque ahora ella tenía mucho más que proteger que antes.

Los tres magos de clase S de Fairy Tail alejaron a los tres enemigos del grupo que tenía que ir a por Sawahinait. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Jack y Happy.

– ¡Moete kita zo! – rugió Natsu, y salió corriendo hacia las crías. Happy le enganchó de la ropa y le llevó volando mucho más rápido de lo que le habrían llevado sus piernas – ¡Gracias compañero! – agradeció el peli rosa.

– Aye sir – contestó Happy. Mientras sobrevolaban la zona de combate, ambos tuvieron un rápido diálogo donde coordinaron rápidamente un plan.

– ¡Oye idiota no te precipites! – gritó Gray, que intentó detenerlo.

– Te equivocas Gray… Natsu está haciendo lo correcto, su intuición es increíble y ni él mismo se da cuenta. Ahora que esos tipos no están Swahinait puede empezar a dispararnos sus espinas y rayos cuando quiera. Tenemos que acortar distancias. ¡Vamos! – defendió Jack a Natsu, y todos salieron corriendo detrás de sus compañeros.

– Ice make ¡Ransu! – (Creación de hielo, lanza) atacó Gray según corría, y en sus manos aparecieron jabalinas que comenzó a lanzar hacia la horda de crías de Sawahinait que se lanzaban sobre ellos en masa.

– ¡Taurus! – dijo Lucy, invocando a su espírito celestial, que apareció delante de ella con el hacha lista para el destrozo.

– Pawaryū no Shotto – (Disparos del Dragón de Energía) dijo Jack mientras cruzaba ambos brazos frente al pecho y hacía aparecer en sus manos bolas de energía de color amarillento.

Natsu sonrió al volver la vista hacia atrás y ver a sus tres amigos lanzándose contra la horda masiva de crías que se habían adelantado al demonio Sawahinait. La criatura gigante reparó en que él iba a enfrentarle el primero, asique dirigió su rostro cadavérico hacia él, y sus ojos brillaron.

– No nos pillarás dos veces con el mismo truco ¡Lánzame Happy! – gritó Natsu, acorde a un plan ideado en cuestión de segundos. Happy giró varias veces en el aire a Natsu, y luego lo lanzó disparado hacia la retaguardia de la horda de veloces crías… para acto seguido, salir a una velocidad muy superior hacia el techo de la caverna. Happy, sin tener que cargar ningún peso, podía aumentar varias veces durante algunos segundos su velocidad. Los rayos de Sawahinait no golpearon a nadie, y se estrellaron contra el techo del fondo de la caverna provocando una explosión que desprendió grandes bloques de roca cerca del lugar donde Mira y Elia combatían.

.

Mirajane y Elia habían iniciado la pelea de forma brutal. Las dos se tenían ganas, y Mirajane ahora sí que no se contenía ni un poco. Rodeados sus brazos y manos de su magia oscura, para responder al ácido que Elia soltaba de sus dedos con cada golpe que intercambiaban. El ácido derretía las hebras de oscuridad que intentaban alcanzarla, y la magia oscura actuaba de barrera con el ácido. Estaban en una situación de empate total.

– Cómo te defendió ese idiota castaño – comentó casualmente pero con un claro toque de rabia Elia.

– ¿Estás celosa acaso? – preguntó Mirajane mientras usaba su cola como un látigo para obligar a su enemiga a saltar hacia atrás.

– No especialmente. Vais a morir los dos – rezongó ella con los ojos entornados, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima de la cabeza – Poison make, Big Snake – dijo ella, y de un círculo mágico que había formado salió una serpiente azul y gris de por lo menos un metro de ancho, que se lanzó sobre Mirajane con los colmillos por delante. La peli blanca respondió creando su propio sello mágico encima de su cabeza, del cual salieron varias manos en forma de garra hechas de oscuridad.

– Darkness Stream – contraatacó, y los manos de gran tamaño salieron disparadas hacia la serpiente y hacia Elia. La serpiente quedó atrapada, y Elia convocó una bandada de pájaros veneno que usó para detener y deshacer las manos que la atacaban. Las serpiente atrapada quedó envuelta en un remolino de oscuridad, no quedando nada de ella cuando éste se despejó.

– ¿Pretendes matarme? – preguntó Elia con una sonrisa sádica.

– Voy a derrotarte y capturarte, no a matarte. No me rebajes a tu nivel – contestó Mirajane reanudando la lucha de un salto.

Mientras peleaban, el rayo de Sawahinait pasó sobre ellas y se estrelló en el techo de la zona donde peleaban, arrancando grandes placas y bloques que cayeron sobre ellas.

– Poison make, venom – se defendió Elia lanzando ataques de veneno y ácido contra las rocas que caían y provocando que se deshicieran. Mirajane, en su forma Satan Soul, aumentó su velocidad a niveles difíciles de controlar para ella y consiguió apartarse de la caída de los bloques de roca más grandes.

El humo rodeó la zona donde estaban ambas combatientes, pero las dos se buscaban la una a la otra para poder lanzar un golpe sorpresa que las diera ventaja.

.

Volviendo con el grupo principal, Natsu cayó justo antes de la retaguardia de las crías mientras giraba para caer de pie, rodeaba sus brazos de brillantes llamaradas y formaba entre sus manos una gran bola de fuego.

– ¡Karyū no Kōen! – (Llama brillante del Dragón de Fuego) gritó Natsu y lanzó la bola de llamas sobre la retaguardia de las crías, envolviendo a decenas de ellas y lanzando por los aires a otras muchas. Natsu aterrizó, y comprobó como Taurus se abría paso rotando sobre sus pies mientras usaba su hacha como si fuera un molino horizontal, enviando a volar a un sinnúmero de esas cosas. En el centro, Gray lanzaba una jabalina tras otra, congelando a las crías de esa zona, y en la derecha las bolas de energía de Jack impactaban contra las crías y las mandaban por los aires con todo explotando a su alrededor.

Natsu sonrió, pero la alegría le duró poco. En cuanto se giró, comprobó que Sawahinait había empezado a avanzar hacia ellos, y que todavía debía tener un par de centenares de crías escoltándole en los laterales, como una guardia protectora. La pata derecha se iluminó de luz morada, y las espinas comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia ellos, que aún estaban atacando y no estaban listos para defender.

– ¡Chicos, a cubierto! – gritó el peli rosa mientras intentaba ir hacia ellos. El más cercano era Gray, que formó con su hielo una cúpula de varias capas debajo de la cual se refugiaron Lucy, él y el mismo Gray. Jack estaba un poco más lejos, y reaccionó muy tarde por alguna razón. A duras penas pudo tirarse al suelo y usar el cadáver de una de las crías para cubrirse, cuando las espinas llegaron. La cúpula de varias capas aguantó los impactos y las explosiones para luego desmoronarse, medio derretida, y Jack usó lo que tenía para cubrirse. Aun así, una de las espinas se le clavó en el brazo, aunque no muy profundamente. Otra más fue detenida por el guardabrazo súper resistente hecho de las escamas de Äldunade, y por tanto, prácticamente irrompible.

Impulsado por su buena voluntad y su capacidad de reacción, Natsu usó las llamas de sus manos para salir disparado hacia su amigo y agarrarlo de la chaqueta, alejandolos justo a tiempo del peligro. Aun así, la onda expansiva de las explosiones les alcanzó ligeramente, provocándoles que salieran rodando y dejándoles mareados y con un fuerte zumbido de oídos. Jack se puso de rodillas boqueando, mientras el humo y el polvo de las explosiones les permitían estar ocultos de los ojos de Sawahinait. El brazo donde tenía la herida sangraba y le temblaba, pero podía seguir peleando.

– Oe, ¿estás bien, Jack? – consiguió decir Natsu, que estaba a su lado y se había puesto en pie con un gran esfuerzo.

– No sé si podré hacerlo – susurró, pero en la calma generada por el humo que los rodeaba, Natsu pudo escucharle.

– El idiota de Laxus es idiota, pero a veces tiene razón. Si dirijo yo esto estamos jodidos. Tú eres el más listo de los cuatro, si nos coordinas, podremos llegar hasta Sawahinait y atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo – le animó Natsu, pero Jack negó con la cabeza.

– Me has vuelto a salvar la vida. Esas explosiones podrían haberme matado – replicó el peli castaño. Natsu bufó y tironeó de los brazos de Jack sin miramientos para ponerle en pie.

– Estamos peleando, no pierdas más tiempo ahora – le dijo con seriedad. Jack no supo que decir, pero antes de poder hacer o decir nada, todo el humo se despejó de golpe por una corriente de aire que estuvo a punto de volver a tirarlos al suelo a todos. Sawahinait había usado su cola de escorpión para despejar el humo que los ocultaba, y ahora, estaba moviendo sus patas para colocarse de lado frente a ellos. Cada impacto de las patas del demonio provocaban pequeños temblores que les hacían tener que hacer equilibrios para no caer.

– Esto no me gusta… – dijo Lucy, que hizo volver a Taurus y se rodeó de su magia de cuerpos celestiales. Sawahinait, con un rugido, volteó la cola, estampándola contra el suelo y arrastrándola hacia ellos. No podía golpearlos, estaba aún demasiado lejos, pero las rocas que arrancó del suelo salieron disparadas contra ellos – ¡Kiiaaaaaa! ¡Meteor! – chilló Lucy, pero aun gritando asustada le dio tiempo a agarrar a Gray y salir disparada hacia las alturas, esquivando las rocas. Happy estaba demasiado arriba para llegar hasta Natsu y Jack. Sawahinait, no contento con eso, utilizó el ojo izquierdo de su calavera para lanzar un rayo mágico en su dirección. No podrían esquivar las rocas, y aunque las esquivaran o las rompiesen, seguirían quedando atrapados bajo la explosión.

– Jack, no puedo hacerlo solo – dijo Natsu mirando a su compañero, amigo y familiar. Jack suspiró y asintió.

– Cuando esta misión acabe, renunciaré a ser un mago de clase S y pediré que te den el título a ti, que lo mereces mil veces más que yo – dijo Jack, que comenzó a acumular poder mágico en sus pulmones y estómago. Natsu había hecho ya lo mismo, preparando el mejor de sus rugidos. No había tiempo para decir más, faltaba un segundo para que las rocas y el rayo los alcanzaran.

– ¡Karyū no Hōkō! – (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) rugió Natsu y de su boca brotó un torrente de llamas rojas, amarillas y naranjas.

– ¡Pawaryū no Hōkō! – (Rugido del Dragón de Energía) rugió Jack, y su rayo de energía de color dorado y blanco se unió al ataque de Natsu. Los dos rugidos impactaron contra las rocas y el rayo de Sawahinait, y los dos poderes forcejearon durante unos segundos.

La luminosidad del impacto, y la energía mágica tan abrumadora que se generó detuvo todas las peleas que se daban por la caverna. Laxus había estado peleando de tú a tú con Iface, que de momento parecía contenerse y se limitaba a protegerse y evaluar al rubio. Laxus tuvo que taparse los ojos por la brillante luz, pero Iface no le atacó. Parecía sorprendido por el impacto de los dos poderes.

– Muy interesante. ¿Asique eso es el unison raid de dos dragon slayers? Con razón Titán está interesado… – dijo en voz alta, pero pensando para sí mismo.

Laxus no dijo nada, pero tomó nota mental de eso. Algo le hacía sospechar que los planes de Titán iban mucho más lejos que reventar una isla y provocar una guerra a gran escala entre países. Pero para poder hacerle frente, necesitarían las piezas del puzle, por mucho que costara juntarlas.

Por su parte, Erza y Oksos, que habían estado peleando a espadazos que cortaron rocas y destrozaron el terreno a su alrededor, se encontraban más cerca del impacto de magias, junto a la sima de la que salía luz roja, y fueron arrastrados ligeramente por la violencia de la presión mágica y el viento.

– Natsu – murmuró ella preocupada. Pero no podía ir allí. Debía dejar que Natsu saliera adelante solo, y hacerse cargo de su parte en toda aquella batalla. En cuanto pudieran volver a moverse, derrotaría a Oksos y ayudaría a quien estuviera en apuros.

Y en cuanto a Gray y Lucy… los dos salieron disparados pese a la magia de Lucy por la cercanía con la zona de impacto, pero Happy los recogió en pleno vuelo y los arrastró consigo.

– Estáis gordos – dijo el neko volador, provocando miradas de ira y gritos de Lucy.

De vuelta con Natsu y Jack, su rugido combinado consiguió desintegrar todas las rocas que el demonio les había lanzado, pero el rayo del ojo de Sawahinait se mantenía estable. Paso a paso, con un sobreesfuerzo, ambos dragon slayers consiguieron hacerlo retroceder hasta una distancia media, donde la sobrecarga de los tres poderes provocó una enorme explosión que incluso derribó a Sawahinait. Natsu y Jack salieron rodando por el suelo.

– Lo ves… si peleamos juntos… podemos hacer cualquier cosa, Jack – consiguió decir Natsu después de unos segundos. La luz de la explosión había cegado a Sawahinait, que soltó un rugido que les obligó a taparse los oídos. La bestia retrocedió lentamente, y les guardó una distancia prudencial. Parecía sorprendido.

– Nosotros… ¿hemos hecho eso? – se asombró Jack, mientras se agarraba la herida del brazo. Por toda respuesta, Natsu le soltó un tremendo puñetazo que le derribó contra el suelo de bruces.

– ¿¡Qué fue eso de dejar de ser mago de clase S!? ¡Estás actuando como un idiota Jack! ¡Dime ahora mismo lo que te está pasando hoy! – le gritó Natsu, que ya no aguantaba más las esporádicas depresiones de su compañero. Jack se masajeó la mejilla golpeada sorprendido, pero no respondió. En su interior, sentía que se merecía aquello por haberse creído la gran cosa – ¡Si no me respondes, te volveré a golpear! – rugió Natsu con los ojos en blanco. Jack ya no aguantaba más, estaban en mitad de una pelea en la que podían morir todos, y no había sido capaz de dirigir a nadie, provocando que cada cual tuviera que apañárselas solo. Natsu le había tenido que volver a salvar, y por dudar, a punto había estado de alcanzarles ese rayo mágico tan bestial. Estaba siendo una carga para todos.

– ¡Es lo que me merezco tío! – gritó Jack finalmente, y se puso en pie mientras zarandeaba – ¡No estoy capacitado para ser un mago clase S! ¡Sólo soy un idiota que se ha creído la gran cosa y que ha tratado mal al resto de sus compañeros y sobre todo a ti durante semanas! – gritó, aunque diciendo eso exageraba muchísimo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le hacía pensar que había actuado mucho peor de lo que realmente había sido. Natsu no se anduvo con contemplaciones, y volvió a soltarle otro puñetazo en la cara que le lanzó hacia atrás. Furioso, y ciego de rabia, Jack mientras caía le lanzó una patada al mentón que también empujó a Natsu hacia atrás.

– ¡Eso está mejor maldito idiota! ¿Te has calmado ya un poco? – dijo Natsu mientras recobraba el equilibrio y escupía un poco de sangre a un lado. Jack se quedó sentado en el suelo con la cabeza baja y con un surco de sangre que le caía del labio.

– Tengo que pedirte perdón por lo de ayer en la playa… actué como un idiota. Y estas semanas he estado creyéndome algo que no soy. Sólo pasé el examen de clase S porque tú y Gray no estuvisteis en él, si no habría perdido sin duda. No soy más fuerte que nadie… solo quiero proteger a mi familia, y por eso he actuado como un capullo arrogante – se sinceró finalmente Jack, mientras lágrimas amargas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Natsu, finalmente, sonrió, sabiendo ahora cuál era la razón de que Jack estuviera así.

 **Tema recomendado: OST] Boku no Hero Academia - Koutekishu to Kaite**

– Mira te ha dado mucha caña con todo esto, ¿verdad? Todos aquí somos unos idiotas, Jack. Gray es un chulo pervertido, Erza una mandona, Laxus un capullo arrogante, Mirajane es bipolar, Mystogan insociable y yo soy un idiota que lo destruye todo a su paso. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, no somos perfectos. Lo importante es que estamos unidos, y nos ayudamos unos a otros. ¿Verdad, amigo? – dijo en voz baja e incluso suave, mientras se agachaba ligeramente y le tendía la mano a Jack. Jack alzó la vista y tuvo que contener nuevas lágrimas. Natsu era simplemente demasiado bueno, demasiado empático. Los entendía a todos a la perfección. Le admiraba más que a nadie en el gremio.

– Hai… – reconoció finalmente, mientras se quitaba de un manotazo las lágrimas.

– Eres un mago de clase S, el único que queda aquí con nosotros. Además, tú eres tan fuerte como yo, estoy seguro… y piensas más las cosas. Mereciste ir al examen, pero no te quepa duda que pronto te alcanzaré. Asique ponte a hacer lo que mejor sabes, planear una estrategia con la información que te di de esa mierda de demonio ¡Que mi trabajo me costó conseguirla! Vamos a partirle el culo. Ponte de pie, y si alguna vez vuelves a dudar de ti mismo, avísame… y te daré otro puñetazo – concluyó Natsu con una gran sonrisa. Gray y Lucy aterrizaron no muy lejos, y corrieron hacia ellos. Sawahinait también se recuperó mientras guardaba la distancia, y se preparó claramente para atacarles de nuevo.

– Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, primo – sonrió Jack finalmente, mientras agarraba la mano que le tendía Natsu.

– No tienes que hacerlo. Eres mi mejor amigo. Y ahora… ¡levántate, y lucha! – gritó Natsu, y con un tirón, ambos se quedaron de pie, listos para seguir su batalla. Pero esta vez, sin más dudas. Jack respiró profundamente, habiéndose quitado finalmente ese peso del corazón – Lucy, Gray, Happy. Vamos a acabar el trabajo. Tenemos que destrozar a esa cosa.

– Natsu, ¿crees que podrás volver a usar el Loto Carmesí? – dijo Jack con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡No te quepa duda! – gritó el peli rosa.

Se vieron interrumpidos por su enemigo, que había empezado a atacar. Mientras los cuatro corrían detrás de unas rocas para refugiarse del primer ataque de Sawahinait, que provocó otro grupo de explosiones procedentes de sus espinas, las demás peleas seguían su curso. Desde esa roca, corrieron por unas trincheras naturales hasta esconderse en una zanja, a salvo por unos momentos del demonio, que dio un par de pasos hacia delante mientras los buscaba. En la distancia se escuchaban los sonidos de las peleas de Laxus y Mirajane. De hecho, se veía a Mirajane sobrevolando a alguien que lanzaba ataques morados en la distancia, y a Laxus por las descargas eléctricas que se veían cada vez más lejos de allí. Claramente el rubio estaba intentando alejar a Iface todo lo posible de sus nakamas para poder así pelear al máximo.

– ¿Qué crees que pasará si combinamos tu Loto Carmesí, y mi Alba Dorada? – preguntó Jack finalmente.

– ¿También aprendiste las técnicas secretas? – comprendió Natsu. Jack asintió.

– No puedo aguantar en ese modo mucho rato, no tengo tanta resistencia como tú. Pero si combinamos nuestros poderes al máximo, justo debajo de ese demonio, estoy seguro de que lo destruiremos. EL problema es llegar hasta él… no puedo pediros esto, Lucy, Gray, pero tenemos que intentar distraerle de alguna manera. Cargando todos a la vez no llegaremos a tocarle – explicó Jack, mientras su mente trabajaba por fin a toda velocidad ideando un plan. Su confianza regresada era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el de siempre.

– Nosotros podemos distraerle. Lucy con su meteor, y yo con Happy, podemos mantenerle entretenido y estar al mismo tiempo a salvo de sus ataques – asintió Gray.

– ¡Oye! ¡A mí no me metáis! – se quejó Lucy asustada. Los tres jóvenes la miraron sin decir nada – Pero… echaré una mano. Quiero derrotar a esa cosa por mis compañeros caídos, aunque tengo miedo.

– ¡Pues está visto! Si llegamos debajo de esa cosa y usamos nuestro poder al máximo, ganaremos el juego y salvaremos a todo el mundo. Te dije que tú eras el mejor planeando estrategias. A mí se me dan bien otras cosas, pero no me gusta pensar tanto como a ti. Pero esta vez, seguiré tu plan. Si sale bien, estaremos empatados – dijo Natsu, pues sabía que combinar lo que él había descubierto, con el plan de Jack, de nuevo al cien por cien gracias a su ayuda, era una gran idea.

– No creo que quede más de una hora hasta que Sawahinait haga lo que sea que vaya a hacer para provocar que todo explote. Por lo que sabemos, ese demonio es la pieza clave en todo esto, si lo eliminamos no hay explosión – dijo Jack.

– Exactamente. Vamos – dijo Natsu, que fue a salir de detrás de la roca, pero Gray le detuvo tirando de su bufanda.

– Nosotros dos somos el cebo ¿recuerdas? Espera un poco maldito impaciente – le espetó, pero evitaron iniciar una pelea. Iban a ir con todo desde el principio, seguramente, si no lograban que las cosas les salieran bien a la primera, no tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

.

Por su parte, Erza y Oksos no estaban a la vista. Habían caído, por la explosión de hacía un rato entre los poderes de Jack y Natsu, y Sawahinait, en la sima roja y aterrizado en una terraza inferior. Ahora, Erza comprendía por qué todo aquél lugar podía explotar y provocar semejante Tsunami. Debajo de ellos, en las profundidades, toda la alargada y enorme grieta estaba llena de lava incandescente. Seguramente recorría toda la espina dorsal central de las montañas de la isla, lo que indicaba que aquella isla era una inmensa caldera, un volcán activo.

Una isla volcánica, que al partirse en dos sobre su núcleo provocaría que todo el mar se desplazara. Cuando alguien tira una roca grande a un lago en calma, las ondas que se producen llegan hasta las orillas cercanas. Lo mismo iba a ocurrir allí, si no lo impedían… pero a una escala miles de veces más grande.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí otro capítulo más. ¡Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado! Tenía todo planeado en este capítulo desde que empecé a escribir el fic, sobre todo esa parte en la que, finalmente, Natsu lograría devolver la confianza en sí mismo a Jack. Aprender de los errores es un paso más para crecer como persona, y sin duda todos los personajes de la historia lo están logrando. Algún día necesitarán de todas esas experiencias que están viviendo ahora para salir adelante.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente, y espero, como siempre, vuestras reviews!**


	26. Anuncio de la segunda parte del fic

**Exención de responsabilidad: los personajes, historia y cualquier elemento de Fairy Tailcreado por Hiro Mashima, no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya y de sus dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **¡Muy buenas a todos! En estos últimos meses, el fic ha crecido mucho en gente de la comunidad pendiente de él, y que ha dejado el fic en favoritos o follows. Gracias a todos! Del mismo modo, o incluso más, gracias a las personas que dejaron su impronta en la historia poniendo una review!**

 **Este capítulo no es capítulo. Es un anuncio. Como todos sabréis, los seguidores de anime tienen el problema de tener que esperar entre temporadas… a a veces, toca esperar incluso años (que nos lo digan a los que seguimos Shingeki no Kiojin)**

 **Mi fic se divide en partes. El capítulo pasado fue el final, por así llamarlo, de la primera temporada de mi fic, aunque no cierra en sí la historia inicial de la pre-trama de Fairy Tail**

 **Comienza la siguiente parte! Me he tomado un largo, largo descanso, para reorganizar ideas y reestructurar la historia.**

 **Algunas cosas van a cambiar, en esta segunda parte, esencialmente las siguientes**

 **Habrá más romance. Ahora comenzarán a establecerse las parejas estables.**

 **Jack tendrá un poco menos de protagonismo. No cabe duda que es un personaje que me encanta, pero en esta segunda temporada va a quedar un poco más atrás en protagonismo, en favor de Natsu.**

 **Y por último, una decisión reciente. En cierto punto de la historia, nuestros magos harán equipo con cierto gremio de magos… de otra obra. No será un crossover, pero jugaré con ello durante todo un arco. Y sí, prefiero anunciar ya esa pequeña sorpresa. Asta, Noelle, y algunos personajes más de Black Clover harán equipo con Natsu, Erza, Jack, etc, en uno de los arcos de esta segunda parte de Choque de Dragones.**

 **El próximo capítulo está ya fraguándose, y pronto será publicado. Gracias a todos por la espera, y deseo que disfrutéis de esta segunda parte tanto o más que con la primera!**


	27. Un inesperado revés

**Exención de responsabilidad: los personajes, historia y cualquier elemento de Fairy Tailcreado por Hiro Mashima, no me pertenecen, son propiedad suya y de sus dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Bienvenidos de nuevo una vez más. Retomamos la historia, donde se quedó hace meses. Los magos de Fiore contra la organización de Titán. Los magos de Álvarez desembarcando en el norte, mientras Iceberg y sus tropas desembarcaban en el sur de la isla. La pregunta ahora es… ¿qué pasará?**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ATLAN**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **UN INESPERADO REVÉS**

 **.**

Erza contempló la sima roja que se abría a sus pies, comprendiendo muchas cosas del golpe. El peligro era más evidente que nunca. No era magia, ni tampoco tecnología humana, lo que podía provocar el mayor cataclismo de los últimos siglos. Era algo tan sencillo como la propia tierra, el incandescente núcleo que la recorría por debajo de su corteza, estimulada por la magia y la tecnología de esos villanos.

La pelirroja había llegado a maga de clase S sabiendo muchas cosas, y, entre otras, tenía conocimientos de desastres naturales. La isla Atlan era una isla volcánica, eso era algo evidente para cualquiera. Ahora, Erza comprendía que la cordillera central de la isla era en realidad un único volcán, sellado por la propia forma de la isla al chocar dos placas tectónicas entre sí, creando esa cadena montañosa. Pero la separación entre esas dos placas, era esa enorme sima, que se perdía en la distancia en la caverna, y que, sin duda, atravesaba de extremo a extremo la isla.

Si esa sima colapsaba, toda la isla se vendría abajo, colapsando hacia la zona externa, con la evidente explosión que eso provocaría. Motivada por las maldiciones explosivas de Sawahinait, el propio océano se desplazaría desde su base, desde su máxima profundidad, hasta la zona más superficial, provocando una reacción en cadena que culminaría en un enorme tsunami doble que sin duda acabaría con millones de vidas. Sería como tirar una enorme piedra en medio del mar, y las ondas que generaría barrerían las costas norte y sur de los continentes de Isghar y Álvarez respectivamente.

– Malditos, no pienso permitirlo – aseguró ella, mientras apretaba los dientes y se retiraba un mechón pelirrojo que cubría su ojo.

– Que lo permitas, o no, da igual. Es lo que va a pasar – contestó Oksos, que sabía que Erza había entendido, ahora totalmente, su verdadero plan. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras levantaba la guardia de su espada – Tampoco vas a salir viva de aquí para informar a tus compañeros, Titania.

– Primero te derrotaré a ti, y luego ayudaré a los míos –contestó lacónicamente Erza, y se lanzó al ataque. Sus dos espadas bailaban, pero Oksos era rápido. Su gran espada le permitía bloquear los golpes de la pelirroja, pero estaba a la defensiva. Furioso, lanzó un rápido combo de golpes con una mano, mientras intentaba atraparla con la mano libre. Erza reconvirtió su armadura a la armadura de Adamantio, y con su escudo bloqueó totalmente los golpes, para, al separar las dos placas del escudo, volver a transformarse a toda velocidad, esta vez a su armadura de velocidad, y lanzar un rapidísimo ataque con una lanza, que Oksos pudo esquivar por los pelos. Aun así, le cortó ligeramente en uno de los hombros.

– Eres buena, pero no tanto como crees – comentó Oksos, mientras observaba con más precaución a Erza. Erza no respondió a la provocación, y agachó el cuerpo, lista para lanzar un nuevo ataque a toda velocidad – Ahora verás algo que no te gustará, maga – añadió. La palabra maga, salida de su boca, sonó como un insulto. Oksos arqueó el cuerpo y alzó su espada. Detrás de él, aparecieron decenas de espadas de gran tamaño de color negro, que apuntaban directamente hacia Erza – Ken no noroi, ni juu go ken – (Maldición de espadas, veinte espadas) dijo, y todas esas armas salieron disparadas hacia el cuerpo de Erza.

– Por lo que veo, los dos tenemos magias similares. Tenrin no Yoroi – dijo Erza, mientras a su espalda se formaban otra veintena de espadas, su famosa rueda plateada de espadas voladoras – ¡Blumenblatt! – gritó, y lanzó todas esas espadas contra las que Oksos había lanzado, rompiéndose unas contra otras, o desviándose de la trayectoria para que no impactaran contra ella.

– Maldita –se quejó Oksos, mientras volvía a hacer aparecer más de esas espadas, esta vez de todavía mayor tamaño. Erza respondió formando un anillo de espadas alrededor de Oksos, que se vio obligado a usar sus propias armas como escudo, pero perdió de vista a Erza, que aprovechó la confusión de Oksos para atacarle desde abajo, nuevamente con su armadura de velocidad. El nuevo ataque rajó la musculada pierna del demonio por debajo de las placas de hierro que usaba para protegerse – ¡Arrgggghh! –se quejó Oksos, mientras retrocedía y alzaba su espada para mantener a raya a Erza.

No había contado con que la pelirroja fuera tan fuerte. Tendría que ponerse realmente serio, si quería acabar con ella.

– Ken no noroi, Demonikkukatto – (Maldición de espadas, corte demoníaco) dijo Oksos, mientras comenzaba a correr e imbuía a su espada de su propio poder de demonio.

Erza respondió re-equipando su armadura normal, pero hizo aparecer la nodachi de Estella.

Se desplazó a gran velocidad en paralelo a Oksos, que finalmente se lanzó sobre ella. Erza desvió el veloz y poderoso golpe destinado a herirla de gravedad, y dicho corte partió toda la zona a su derecha, provocando una enorme explosión negra que la obligó a cubrir sus ojos por un segundo.

Pero ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente para Oksos. Haciendo gala de una gran agilidad nuevamente, rotó su cuerpo, y agarró a Erza del cuello, alzándola sobre sus pies y dejándola en vilo en el aire. Erza intentó acuchillarle con la espada de Estella, pero Oksos bloqueó el golpe con su guardabrazo, aunque el corte rajó el metal y parte de su piel. El demonio giró el brazo, trabando la espada de Erza e impidiendo que la chica pudiera retirar el arma para volver a atacar.

Erza era resistente a cualquier cosa, pero sus pulmones comenzaban a vaciarse del aire, y su cabeza se embotaba. Las garras de Oksos la apretaban cada vez más, y la pelirroja comenzó a sentir como su vista se nublaba, mientras su vida se desvanecía poco a poco.

…

– Si llegamos debajo de esa cosa, podremos atacarla con todo Natsu – volvió a repetir Jack, que observaba con atención los movimientos de Gray, Lucy y Happy. Sawahinait había retrocedido, y se limitaba a lanzar pequeños grupos de espinas para mantener alejados a los tres magos, que de momento se limitaban a distraer a la enorme criatura. La situación estaba estancada, pero al parecer, Sawahinait les temía. O al menos, estaba sorprendido por el ataque unison raid que había sufrido hacía un rato.

Lucy era llevada por Happy, que gracias a su velocidad podía esquivar sin problemas y guardar distancias con Sawahinait. Y Gray creaba bloques de hielo para protegerse, o usaba su hielo para desplazarse deslizándose de cobertura en cobertura.

– ¿Dónde está Erza? – preguntó no obstante Natsu, que no parecía estar prestando atención a lo que Jack decía, o lo que sus compañeros hacían.

– No lo sé – contestó Jack, mirando de reojo a Natsu. Éste cruzó una rápida mirada con el castaño, y apretó los dientes – ¿Te preocupa? – preguntó al ver su cara.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento – contestó finalmente Natsu. La sensación que tenía en el cuerpo no le agradaba, algo malo pasaba, lo tenía claro. Pero no la veía. Jack suspiró, y empujó a su amigo hacia el lugar donde había estado Erza.

– Corre con ella. Es tu chica, ¿no? Si está en problemas, debes ayudarla primero a ella – dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Natsu asintió,y sonrió brevemente mientras se lanzaba a correr a toda velocidad usando sus llamas hacia el lugar donde intuía que la pelirroja podía estar.

Después de una corta carrera a toda velocidad, se encontró un gran barranco. Al fondo del mismo, veía una luz roja, y no muy lejos, una zona estaba salpicada de oscuridad negra. A unos cientos de metros, Laxus e Iface seguían su pelea. La electricidad y las explosiones sacudían esa zona, y provocaban ráfagas mágicas que llegaban hasta Natsu y le erizaban la piel de la tensión estática. Laxus estaba peleando en serio, eso era algo que el peli rosa tenía claro.

Natsu centró su atención en lo que tenía a sus pies. La zona de oscuridad era donde su intuición le decía que estaba Erza, asique sin más se dirigió hacia allá a toda velocidad.

…

Erza ya no podía más. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, y sabía que después de eso Oksos seguiría apretando hasta estrangularla. Se sentía estúpida, porque con toda su fuerza y habilidad, un simple error le iba a costar la vida, ahora que lo tenía todo. Familia, amigos, y el amor de su vida correspondía a sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a ella ahora?

Con lágrimas de rabia y dolor, hizo un último esfuerzo, y golpeó el brazo de Oksos con la mano libre. Oksos rugió de dolor mientras el hueso cedía y se partía, pero el corpulento demonio mantuvo su tenaza sobre el cuello de la pelirroja. Ahora ella ya no tenía fuerzas para más, y por su mente pasó el rostro de Natsu.

Ojalá hubiera podido decirle antes del día anterior lo que sentía. Ojalá hubiese tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo junto a él.

Y en ese instante, un huracán peli rosa pasó junto a ella. Un torrente de llamas rojas y naranjas golpeó a Oksos, que salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un afloramiento rocoso, destruyéndolo en pedazos por el violento impacto. Erza logró enfocar su vista, mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar.

– ¡Erza! ¿Estás bien? Tranquila, todo está bien. Tranquila – decía una cabeza con pelo rosa atropelladamente.

– Nat… Natsu –consiguió decir ella entre toses. Natsu la estaba sujetando con fuerza, y su mirada reflejaba muchísimo miedo.

– ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar él, mirándola a los ojos. Las pulsaciones del corazón de Erza se normalizaron lentamente, conforme el aire entró en sus pulmones y su riego sanguíneo volvió a funcionar bien.

– Me salvaste… ahora estoy bien, sí. Fui una estúpida… cometí un error – dijo ella, e intentó ponerse en pie. Tuvo que apoyarse en Natsu, porque la fallaron las piernas.

– No digas esas cosas. Lo importante es que estás bien – dijo él, y la dio un intenso y cálido beso que hizo que Erza definitivamente se recuperara. La pelirroja enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Natsu, y lo pegó aún más a ella.

Un ensordecedor rugido de Sawahinait les hizo volver dolorosamente a la realidad. Ambos se separaron, y se pusieron en guardia. Natsu miró hacia la nube de polvo donde se ocultaba Oksos, que sin duda debía estar recogiendo del suelo los dientes que Natsu le habría arrancado con su puñetazo de fuego.

– Maldito seas mil veces enano – dijo el demonio saliendo de entre el humo. Tenía un lado de la cara parcialmente quemado, y el brazo roto le obligaba a sujetar la enorme espada con una sola mano, y le colgaba inerte junto a su cuerpo. Pero a Natsu todo eso le daba igual, la rabia que había sentido al ver como ese tipo intentaba matar a Erza, no se había desvanecido.

– Voy a destrozarte – dijo con una voz seria, que Erza prácticamente nunca le había visto emplear. En ese momento, la maga de clase S comprendió que Natsu podía ser todo lo buena persona que quisiera, pero que si veía a alguno de sus seres más queridos al borde de la muerte… no sabía de qué sería capaz. Era algo que nunca había visto, hasta ese momento. Le había visto pelear, pero nunca le había visto decirle a nadie que fuera a destrozarle, y mucho menos con ese tono de voz tan letal.

Jack y él tenían más en común de lo que los dos pensaban, pensó Erza al recordar cómo, hacía años, Jack había forzado a hablar a uno de los magos que tenían capturados a Mirajane.

– Es mío – contestó ella finalmente, poniendo sus dedos en el hombro del peli rosa. Natsu la miró, y pareció dudar un instante.

– Tú eres la maga de clase S. Parece que estoy obligado a obedecerte – bromeó finalmente Natsu con una sonrisa – Pero por favor, ten cuidado – pidió él, mientras echaba a correr de vuelta con sus compañeros. Él confiaba en ella, y ella confiaba en él. Así debía ser.

Erza sonrió y asintió. Natsu desapareció de allí, pero Erza ahora sabía que no podía volver a dejarse engañar, ni podía volver a perder.

– Esto acabará en el próximo ataque – anunció, mientras apuntaba su espada hacia Oksos.

– Eso intentarás, Titania. Te aseguro, que no te será tan fácil –contestó Oksos, mientras con un gruñido, se colocaba el hueso del brazo roto.

…

Mirajane llevaba rato peleando contra Elia, pero ninguna conseguía obtener una ventaja definitiva. El problema era, que la peli blanca no podía evitar estar pendiente de la pelea que se desarrollaba cada vez más lejos de ellas, entre Jack, los demás, y Sawahinait.

Debía poner fin rápido a su pelea, para poder ayudarlos. Eran solo cuatro, y Happy, y no creía que sin Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, y ella misma, pudieran derrotar a un monstruo tan colosal.

– ¡Evil Explosion! – gritó Mirajane, lanzando una nueva bola de magia negra a Elia, que formó una cúpula de veneno con la que se cubrió. El veneno se dispersó, derritiendo las rocas a su alrededor y obligando a Mirajane a alejarse a toda velocidad para que el ácido no la dañara.

– Posion make, Bird Flock – (Bandada de Pájaros) contraatacó Elia, formando decenas de pequeños gorriones de veneno, que como si tuvieran voluntad propia comenzaron a perseguir a la peli blanca. Ésta soltó un grito de furia, y rodeó todo su cuerpo de un tornado de energía, contra el que los pájaros se estrellaron y deshicieron.

Siguió un violento impacto entre ambas mujeres, que se golpearon con toda la fuerza y rabia que tenían ya acumuladas. Mirajane golpeó a Elia en la cara con su codo, y Elia pateó a Mirajane en el costado. Ambas salieron disparadas, rodando por el suelo hasta que se frenó la inercia de los impactos.

– Esto no va bien. Tengo que ayudar a Jack – murmuró la peli blanca, mientras contenía una tos y aguantaba el dolor.

– No puedo perder… él no me perdonará – decía por su parte Elia, que se reincorporaba con gestos de dolor – ¿No lo entiendes, estúpida mujer? ¡Sois o vosotros, o nosotros maldita sea! – la gritó desde la distancia a la peli blanca, que abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida. Esa era una declaración inesperada.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – la gritó también Mira, mientras volvía a lanzarse al ataque sobre ella. Elia y ella intercambiaron varios golpes, y de nuevo volvieron a caer al suelo tras un doble impacto especialmente fuerte.

– Para vosotros… todo es muy fácil. Nadie os dice que tenéis que hacer, que decir… ¡Tú nunca lo entenderías! – gritó Elia, que parecía cada vez más fuera de sí. Esa forma de ser era totalmente opuesta a la actitud de tía loca que había demostrado hasta ese momento.

– Esa actitud… tú tienes miedo. Pero no de nosotros… tú tienes miedo de Titán – comprendió de pronto ella. Elia sufrió un escalofrío, mientras abría los ojos de par en par y lanzaba una mirada asustada a Mirajane.

Por primera vez, Elia se mostró ante todos como la que realmente era. Una niña asustada, que se había visto obligada a hacer muchas cosas malas, que la habían hecho endurecerse por dentro e intentar aislar todo rastro de empatía hacia los demás.

Pero la realidad, era… que seguía siendo poco más que una niña, a la que le habían arrancado la infancia de raíz. Era una persona que necesitaba ayuda.

Y Mirajane acababa de comprender todo eso. Tal vez, esa chica en apariencia tan malvada y loca… tenía una posibilidad de salvarse.

…

Jack seguía coordinando a Gray y Lucy, pero todavía no intervenía en la pelea. Varios grupos de crías supervivientes habían intentado tomarle por sorpresa, pero el peli castaño se había deshecho de todas con facilidad. Las palabras de su mejor amigo Natsu seguían resonando en sus oídos. No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo, o la autocompasión. Era un mago de clase S, maldita sea. Su trabajo era proteger a la gente, y por encima de todo, a su gente.

Sawahinait de golpe cambió de estrategia. Comenzó a escarbar en la dura roca, y en cuestión de un minuto desapareció de su vista.

– ¡No os separéis, alejaos de él! – gritó Jack, mientras ahora sí, salía corriendo hacia ellos. Instantes más tarde, de debajo de la tierra salieron decenas de crías que se lanzaron al ataque con una sorprendente nueva ferocidad. Happy sacó a Lucy de allí tan rápido como pudo – ¡Kanshou, lanza aúrea! –gritó Jack, e hizo aparecer su lanza mágica. Comenzó a atacar, mientras se abría paso hacia Gray. Empaló a una de las crías, y luego de dos barridos laterales se deshizo de otras cuatro. Gray, por su parte, hizo brotar cuchillas de hielo del suelo que mandaron a volar a las crías que le atacaban.

– ¡Meteor! Lucy Kiiiiiiick –dijo Lucy, mientras descendía con su magia de cuerpos celestiales y pateaba a toda una fila de crías, mandándolas a volar.

Los tres juntos consiguieron deshacerse rápidamente de casi todas las crías. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba a Jack. ¿A dónde había ido el demonio bestia? No entendía por qué había hecho eso, y sobre todo, intentaba deducir si lo que había hecho, ese movimiento, era un ataque, o una estrategia defensiva.

Un error, podría ser fatal.

– Vuelve a la tierra – dijo la voz de Natsu a su lado. Jack regresó de sus pensamientos, y se encontró con la mirada seria, pero con una chispa de diversión, de Natsu.

– Natsu… ¿Erza estaba bien? – preguntó lentamente Jack.

– Sí, tranquilo. Ahora todo está bien, pronto estará con nosotros para luchar contra esa cosa – contestó Natsu con una sonrisa segura. Jack asintió, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño – ¿Dónde se ha metido Sawahinait? –quiso saber Natsu, que debido al humo del campo de batalla no había visto cómo la criatura se enterraba bajo la piedra.

– Ha excavado y se ha enterrado bajo el suelo. No sabemos si habrá huido, o si estará planeando algo… manteneos alerta – explicó Gray, llegando junto a ellos.

– Oe, Natsu, tengo hambre –se quejó Happy, mientras revoloteaba hasta colocarse sobre la cabeza del peli rosa.

– Yo también compañero. Pronto comeremos toneladas de comida de Lucy – contestó Natsu mientras se reía.

– ¡Ni de broma! – gritó Lucy.

Un temblor sacudió el suelo, y provocó que todos se tambalearan.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Gray, mirando hacia todas partes, esperando nuevos enemigos.

– ¿Dónde está Sawahinait? –volvió a preguntarse Natsu. Su instinto de dragon slayer le decía nuevamente que algo malo pasaba.

Un nuevo temblor volvió a sacudir el suelo, e hizo que todos cayeran al suelo. El temblor se redujo de intensidad, pero no se detuvo. Jack se quedó pálido, al recordar algo que había sucedido el día anterior.

– Cuando llegamos a la isla… atacó al grupo de Lucy… desde abajo – murmuró, mientras se mesaba los cabellos con una mano producto de los nervios. Ambos, Jack y Natsu, comprendieron de repente lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

– ¡CORRED! –gritaron. Natsu salió disparado usando al máximo su magia de fuego, agarrando a Lucy y Happy, y Jack usó un potente ataque de energía para dejarse arrastrar por él, mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a Gray con la otra mano.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

La tierra se rompió en mil pedazos, y un enorme rayo brotó en sentido ascendente, estrellándose contra el techo de la caverna y destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Toda una sección del techo de la cueva se vino abajo con un enorme estrépito, igual que una de las paredes laterales de la caverna.

Jack y Gray no pudieron alejarse a tiempo del rayo. Les dio de refilón, pero el impacto provocó una explosión, y los mandó volando por los aires a toda velocidad. Se salvaron del derrumbe, pero cuando cayeron al suelo, ninguno de los dos se movía.

Por el contrario, Natsu si pudo esquivar a tiempo el rayo de Sawahinait. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte cuando el rayo destrozó toda una enorme sección del techo de la cueva. Lo último que pudo hacer Natsu, fue lanzar hacia delante a Happy y Lucy, para salvarlos a ellos, antes de que el derrumbe lo alcanzara.

Lucy intentó correr hacia él, pero nuevos temblores y rocas que caían, los separaron totalmente. Ella gritó, pero su grito no pudo escucharse en medio del ensordecedor estruendo del desplome del suelo, el techo, la pared… todo parecía estar temblando y viniéndose a bajo.

Y Natsu había quedado atrapado en todo aquello.

…

Erza, que seguía cruzando espadazos con Oksos, se detuvo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la chica, asustada. Una ráfaga de humo viento y polvo cubrió toda la zona. Erza no podía ver nada, y solamente podía cubrir su cuerpo para protegerse del violento impacto y de las pequeñas esquirlas de roca que arrastraba la onda expansiva. Cuando todo se despejó un poco, salió corriendo hacia allí. Venía de la zona de pelea de Natsu y los demás – Por dios, que estén bien. Natsu, aguanta – murmuró ella, cada vez más asustada.

– Dijiste que acabarías conmigo en tu siguiente ataque. Aún sigo esperando ese ataque Titania – dijo Oksos con una sonrisa malévola, interponiéndose en el camino de Erza. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de odio. No podía perder más tiempo, Natsu podía estar en verdadero peligro.

…

Laxus también miró hacia ese lugar preocupado. Estaba cada vez más lejos, demasiado como para intervenir, pero la enorme explosión y destrucción se dejaban sentir hasta a esa distancia.

– Chicos… –murmuró el rubio, pero Iface le atacó por la espalda, golpeándole de lleno con su magia y estrellándole contra la pared lateral de la caverna.

– Olvida a tus compañeros. Ya es demasiado tarde. Espero que los cuerpos de los dos dragon slayer puedan servir a mi señor. Si no, tengo un problema – dijo Iface mientras dirigía su cabeza sin rostro hacia ese lugar.

Laxus se puso en pie, pero notó que un líquido le caía por la cara, y le dificultaba la visión del ojo derecho. Era su sangre. Tenía un feo corte en la cabeza, producto del golpe que le había dado Iface.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero cada vez lo tenía más claro. Iface era más fuerte que él.

Y en ese momento, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

…

Mirajane también miró hacia ese lugar. Elia y ella ya no peleaban, las dos estaban demasiado cansadas para seguir luchando. Su preocupación mayor estaba clara. Había visto cómo el rayo alcanzaba a Gray y a Jack, antes de que el humo se los tragara. Ahora, no los podía ver, pero sabía perfectamente que Jack se había llevado un golpe durísimo.

– No… si nosotros dos vamos a morir, vosotros dos os iréis con nosotros – siseó Elia, con una nueva chispa de locura en su mirada. ¿De qué hablaba esa chica en realidad?

En cuestión de unos segundos, con un solo ataque, todo había cambiado. La victoria, que antes parecía posible, ahora parecía más lejana que nunca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Soy un cabrón, lo sé jajajaja. Qué queréis que os diga, estoy de regreso, pero no todo iba a ser de color rosa. ¡Espero vuestras reviews! Yo iré actualizando tan rápido como pueda, pero con reviews siempre me motivo más para escribir muahahahaha**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de volver a publicar en este fic, las ideas se me atropellaban en la cabeza y tengo muchísimas nuevas ideas para ampliar aún más el proyecto. Lo último que me falta, es el tiempo. Haré todo lo que pueda por actualizar rápido, eso sí os lo prometo.**

 **Un abrazo a todos!**


End file.
